Os Marotos
by Brilliant Green
Summary: ATUALIZAÇÃO DO CAP.18- "E foi como morrer. E nascer. E viver. Tudo ao mesmo tempo."
1. Default Chapter

OS MAROTOS  
  
Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.  
  
Sumário: O primeiro capítulo de uma série. O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
  
Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash  
  
Notas: Não sou muito habituada a escrever fanfics sobre esses personagens. No entanto, após ler "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" fiquei com muita vontade de escrever sobre "Os marotos". Estou um tanto quanto insegura. Talvez esse primeiro capítulo não esteja tão bom, mas tentarei melhorar nos próximos. Talvez eu não pudesse exagerar muito nas emoções pelo fato do capítulo I se passar na época em que eles ainda eram muito crianças. Mas tudo bem, nos próximos capítulos, eles já estarão mais crescidos. Bom, mesmo assim espero que vocês apreciem e também espero ansiosamente suas reviews. Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar  
  
CAPÍTULO I  
  
Remus livrou-se do abraço da mãe contra gosto. A estação enchia cada vez mais, reunindo diante do trem inúmeras cores e visões diferentes.  
  
"Prometa-me que vai se cuidar, meu bem..."  
  
Remus estremeceu. Era difícil e estranha aquela situação. Há anos ansiava ardentemente aquele momento. No entanto, agora que ele acontecia, não sabia exatamente o que dizer, como agir ou o que pensar...  
  
"Escreveremos para você quando chegar lá..."  
  
Remus deixou-se ser abraçado pelo pai que parecia igualmente triste. Tão diferentes estavam seus olhos castanhos que sempre se mostravam tão brilhantes e alegres.  
  
A insegurança trazia uma atmosfera sufocante e pesada. O menino de cabelos castanho-claro sentiu um tremor subir por suas mãos. Numa tentativa urgente de controlar o nervosismo, Remus procurou na multidão distrair-se com qualquer coisa que chamasse sua atenção. Seus olhos cinzentos arrastaram-se pelas pessoas que compunham aquele quadro. Uma garota de cabelos negros despedia-se da irmã menor. Como ele sabia que eram irmãs? Deveriam ser com seus idênticos cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis.  
  
As pupilas de Remus flutuavam rapidamente pela multidão. Precisava ocupar sua atenção com algo e esquecer-se de sua eminente partida. Necessitava pensar em algo que não fosse si mesmo. Ouvia as vozes bondosas e encorajadoras de seus pais chegarem distantes em seu cérebro. Preferia não escutá-las totalmente. Queria afastar-se da realidade.  
  
Percorreu com uma nova onda de angústia seu olhar pelas pessoas na plataforma 9/2. Seria tão difícil ter sua atenção presa em qualquer coisa banal?  
  
Então algo aconteceu...  
  
Remus tinha seu rosto virado para uma distância próxima à pilastra. Um garoto alto com cabelos muito negros e um pouco compridos parecia discutir com seus pais. Remus achou, de fato, que deveria ser um garoto do segundo ou terceiro ano. Seus pais o olhavam com desagrado enquanto ele apontava para o trem e discutia.  
  
Remus não soube compreender o que se dava ali. Mas não pode deixar de reparar o olhar esnobe que o casal lançava ao próprio filho e sua postura imponente e arrogante. Suas vestimentas elegantes e alinhadas destoavam gravemente de todos presentes no lugar.  
  
Em um determinado momento, o garoto de cabelos negros irritou-se com tanta profundidade com os pais que lhes proferiu algo muito desagradável e distanciou-se pisando duro até o interior do trem. Seu rosto estava agressivo e determinado. Nesse momento, os olhares dos dois chocaram-se e por um momento, o garoto mais alto mirou Remus. Foi com mau-humor que ele murmurou.  
  
"Está olhando o quê?"  
  
Remus o viu desaparecer dentro do Expresso para Hogwarts, puxando com impaciência sua bagagem.  
  
"Aquele ali não é o filho mais velhos dos Black?"  
  
O pai de Remus endireitou os óculos sobre o nariz e olhou atentamente o casal que se retirava, passando pela parede mágica, levando junto o seu habitual ar de superioridade.  
  
"Sim. É realmente ele. E lá vai embora os seus arrogantes pais. Pelo visto, o filho puxou isso deles..."  
  
"Não me admira que uma criança cresça ruim dentro de uma família daquelas. Definitivamente, não são o modelo de bruxos. E além disso...OUCH"  
  
Um casal atravessava correndo a parece mágica nesse exato momento, puxando o filho pelo braço e esbarrara nos pais de Remus.  
  
"Ei, desculpem-me. Achei que o trem já tivesse partido. Vi pais já indo embora quando estávamos chegando até a plataforma."  
  
O pai de Remus virou-se para falar com um homem sorridente que enquanto o ajudava a se levantar, consultava intrigado o relógio.  
  
"Faltam alguns minutos para o trem partir..."__ respondeu a mãe de Remus com delicadeza.  
  
"Que sorte que temos, então. Desculpem-nos pelo incoveniente. Sou Louis Potter. Esta é a minha esposa Joanne e este é o meu filho James..."  
  
"Ora, ora... Já ouvi falar muito dos Potters. Obviamente, que bem. Sou Andrew Lupin . Estes são Pristine e Remus..."  
  
"Também já ouvi falar muito bem dos Lupins. É uma honra encontrá-los. Primeiro ano também em Hogwarts?"__ perguntou Andrew indicando Remus com a cabeça.  
  
"Sim, sim..."  
  
Remus olhou para James que observava distraído o ambiente. Ao contrário dele, ele não parecia nem um pouco nervoso ou inseguro. O último sinal soou para que todos os alunos entrassem no Expresso.  
  
Remus abraçou mais uma última vez seus pais e endireitou seus óculos. James, à sua frente, já avançava para o trem, arrastando seu malão.  
  
O interior do trem era amplo e agradável. Remus achou melhor procurar logo um lugar. Seus olhos percorreram sem entusiasmo as cabines lotadas dos vagões. Vários grupos de amigos se reuniam entre conversas e risadas. Como ele gostaria de fazer parte de um daqueles grupos. Ao menos, talvez não se sentisse tão deslocado e inquieto.  
  
Caminhou com pressa até o último vagão. Talvez lá ainda sobrasse algum lugar para ele. Suas mãos já não tremiam mais tanto. Mas precisava encontrar realmente um lugar para si no Expresso. E deveria fazer isso já...  
  
Remus abriu a porta de cabine desejando que não estivesse cheia. Foi com surpresa que contemplou o rapaz que na estação discutira com os pais, sentado com a cabeça apoiada contra a vidraça. Parecia agora não mais tão mal-humorado, mas sim pensativo.  
  
À princípio, Remus pensou o quê um aluno do segundo ou terceiro ano estaria fazendo sozinho no último vagão e não entre os grupos da frente.  
  
O rapaz olhou Remus de cima a baixo e murmurou após desviar o olhar.  
  
"Hum...Você de novo...O que quer agora?"  
  
Remus permaneceu calado por alguns segundos. Então, quando o outro fez menção de voltar a falar, ele redargüiu.  
  
"Estava procurando um lugar, mas parece que todos os lugares já estão ocupados... Er... Será que eu poderia ficar aqui...?"  
  
O rapaz pensou um pouco nas palavras do outro antes de desviar os olhos novamente para voltar a falar.  
  
"O Expresso não é meu. Pode se sentar onde bem entender contanto que não seja no meu colo."  
  
Remus corou um pouco com a resposta do outro garoto. Suspirou com profundidade pela rispidez e sentou-se no banco diante do estranho, estendendo a mão.  
  
"Meu nome é Remus Lupin..."  
  
O outro garoto olhou a mão diante de si por algum tempo antes de aceitar a formalidade e apertá-la.  
  
"Sou Sirius Black..."  
  
Um silêncio longo se deu. Os dois ainda apertavam as mãos. Remus levantou os olhos para mirar Sirius e sentiu o tremor voltar às suas mãos. Não compreendeu bem, mas uma sensação estranha o tomou. Um calor subiu por suas faces. Os olhos de Sirius pareciam esmagá-lo e Remus não pode deixar de reparar no belo rosto do outro garoto. Rapidamente, seu pensamento condenou- o por ficar admirando a beleza de outro rapaz. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e julgava que tal acontecimento não era nada bom. Sem tentar parecer nervoso, Remus puxou a mão e arriscou olhar novamente Sirius. Foi com timidez que tomou conhecimento que ele ainda o mirava. O que ele estaria pensando? O que quer que fosse, Remus tentou dizer qualquer coisa que quebrasse aquela situação estranha.  
  
"Eu vi seus pais indo embora há pouco..."  
  
Imediatamente depois de falar isso, Remus percebeu que cometera um erro grave. A expressão no rosto de Sirius modificou-se significantemente e ele olhou com indignação o outro garoto. Remus voltou imediatamente sua atenção para a janela. O trem já estava andando e a estação ficara para trás.  
  
"Aqueles não são meus pais!"  
  
"Desculpa. Meu pai reconheceu-os como Black e eu pensei que fossem seus pais..."  
  
"Sobrenome e sangue não é tudo! Meus pais são patéticos! Tão esnobes e ridículos! Eles querem que eu entre na Sonserina só porque acham que é o melhor para mim! Como sabem o que é melhor para mim se nunca me perguntam o que eu quero...!? Eles só querem mesmo é que eu faça todas as idiotices que eles me mandam fazer. Como...?"  
  
Sirius calou-se enquanto Remus o olhava assustado por detrás de seus óculos pesados. Recompôs-se imediatamente. Remus compreendeu que Sirius parecia há muito querer falar, mas só agora, explodindo, dizia o que sentia. Seus olhos voltaram a mirar a vidraça da janela quando sua percepção novamente ressaltou que mesmo quando irritado, as linhas harmoniosas do rosto de Sirius mantinham-se intactas, não deformando-o. As roupas alinhadas e elegantes combinavam de um modo charmoso com o seus cabelos negros e um pouco compridos.  
  
Sirius olhou novamente a paisagem do lado de fora, tentando não olhar para o outro. Estava envergonhado pelo que dissera.  
  
Remus arriscou falar mais uma vez.  
  
"Eu gostaria de ir para a Grifinória, mas acho que vou acabar na Corvinal. Meus pais eram de lá..."  
  
Sirius mirou Remus com um misto de agradecimento e alívio pelo fato do outro não lhe fazer perguntas à respeito do que dissera há pouco. Sua expressão suavizou-se significantemente.  
  
"Eu pretendo ir para a Grifinória. Um tio meu estudou nessa Casa."  
  
"Ei, pensei que você fosse aluno do segundo ou terceiro ano. Não parece um estudante primário..."  
  
"Eu tenho 12. Na verdade, estou atrasado um ano porque fiquei muito doente no início do ano passado e não pude entrar na Escola. Estou ansioso para jogar Quadribol em Hogwarts. Você joga?"  
  
Remus sacudiu a cabeça sorridente.  
  
"Não sou muito bom em Quadribol. Minha mãe chegou a jogar no time da Corvinal na época em que ela estudou em Hogwarts, mas eu acho que puxei o talento do meu pai que se saía melhor torcendo por ela na platéia..."  
  
"Se quiser, eu posso te ensinar a jogar..."  
  
"Obrigado. Vou gostar de tentar aprender. Será que consigo...?"  
  
Sirius olhou-o por um breve momento em silêncio.  
  
"Se não conseguir, pode torcer por mim na platéia."  
  
Remus olhou-o. Sorriu mais por timidez do que por vontade própria. Novamente, o incômodo silêncio abafou o ambiente.  
  
Um barulho na porta da cabine quebrou a concentração de ambos. Um garoto, magricela, pálido, com cabelos negros muito lisos e um nariz um pouco grande apareceu arrastando a bagagem. Sem dizer palavra alguma, ele jogou- se em um banco afastado e lançou um olhar meio grosseiro para Remus e Sirius que o olhavam com curiosidade. Ainda sem dizer palavra alguma, o garoto abriu um livro de "Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas" e começou a lê- lo. Sirius deu de ombros e virou-se para olhar para a outra pessoa que entrava na cabine. Um garoto com cabelos despenteados e óculos surgia. Remus o reconheceu imediatamente como James Potter.  
  
"Oi. Será que eu poderia ficar aqui? Esse trem não tem um lugar sequer vazio...."  
  
Sirius mirou em silêncio o garoto por algum tempo antes de concordar com a cabeça. James, arrastando seu malão, sentou-se diante de Sirius.  
  
"Olá, Remus. Lembra de mim na estação?"  
  
"Oi, James. Claro que lembro. Estava mesmo a me perguntar onde você teria se metido."  
  
"Bem, uns quartanistas da Sonserina estavam jogando feitiço das pernas- bambas nos alunos novos. Idiotas de verdade! Acharam realmente aquilo muito divertido!"  
  
Remus olhou com preocupação para James e murmurou apreensivo.  
  
"Então, eles pegaram você?"  
  
"À mim? Não, mesmo! Lancei antes que eles me pegassem, o feitiço "Furunculus". Meu pai me ensinou como fazê-lo. Bom, quando os monitores chegaram, os três sonserinos estavam no chão com a cara coberta de furúnculos. Foi, então, a nossa vez de rir..."  
  
Remus mirou James com espanto por alguns segundos. Sua atenção foi desviada para Sirius. Ele sorria com verdadeiro agrado pela história contada por James. Era a primeira vez que Remus o via sorrir. James também o olhou antes de estendê-lo a mão.  
  
"Sou James Potter."  
  
"Sou Sirius Black. Então, você deu para os sonserinos idiotas o que eles mereciam..."  
  
"Yep. Eu juro que se m mandarem para a casa da Sonserina, volto imediatamente para Londres. Não entendo porque todos enchem tanto a bola da Sonserina. Até agora, só tive o desprazer de conhecer idiotas escórias que vieram de lá. Qualquer das três Casas para mim são ótimas para mim. Só não quero mesmo a Sebosina."  
  
Uma nova gargalhada de Sirius ecoou pelo ambiente. Um pigarro forte foi ouvido no fim da cabine. O garoto magricela de cabelos pretos parecia incomodar-se com algo. Mas se realmente ele o estava, os três garotos não puderam ver, já que ele segurava firmemente o livro de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas diante de seu rosto.  
  
"Concordo com tudo que você falou."__ redargüiu Sirius sorrindo.  
  
Remus percebeu um longo olhar trocado por James e Sirius. Os dois, em silêncio, miravam-se por um longo momento como que trocando algum tipo de cumplicidade em suas opiniões semelhantes. Foi Sirius Black agora quem desviou o olhar para a paisagem campestre do lado de fora. James, no entanto, continuou mirando-o serenamente com seus olhos castanhos. Remus não soube bem ao certo se foi sua imprensão, mas julgou ver um leve rubor subir pelo rosto de Sirius, tal qual acontecera com si mesmo há pouco.  
  
James virou-se finalmente para Remus e indicou com a cabeça o garoto magricela que sentara-se no banco afastado.  
  
"Remus, quem é ele?"  
  
"Não sei, James."  
  
A porta da cabine abriu-se mais uma vez e um garoto meio rechonchudo apareceu na porta com uma expressão preocupada. Ele deteve-se um minuto olhando para os outros garotos.  
  
"Quem é voc"__ perguntou James erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
  
"Vocês não são da Sonserina, são?"__ perguntou o garoto empalidecendo violentamente.  
  
"Não somos de casa alguma. Somos alunos primários."__ respondeu Sirius franzindo o cenho__ "Quem é você?"  
  
"Eu sou Pedro Pettigrew. Tem uns sonserinos me perseguindo. Eles querem jogar feitiços nos alunos novos. Tá a maior confusão lá fora. Parece que eles pegaram a varinha de uma garota nascida trouxa."  
  
"Eles o quê? Mas será que esses idiotas da Sonserina não vão parar nunca!?"__ murmurou James entre dentes, caminhando até a porta da cabine. Remus e Sirius se levantaram também. O garoto magricelo permaneceu no lugar onde estava.  
  
Sirius girou os olhos com impaciência quando viu um grupo de garotos da Sonserina jogando feitiços em três assustados alunos novos. Um deles tinha o cabelo muito loiro e um pouco comprido. Os outros três eram morenos. Uma garota de cabelos muito negros e brilhantes dobrava-se de rir do que acontecia.  
  
Sirius caminhou em direção aos sonserinos.  
  
"Vocês são mesmo patéticos. O que pensam que estão fazendo?"  
  
"Hey, olá Black! Não quer se juntar a nós...?" __ perguntou o garoto de cabelos claros.  
  
Sirius olhou para a garota de cabelos negros com irritação.  
  
"Bellatrix, será que você não tem nada melhor para fazer?"  
  
"Qual é o problema, primo? Estamos só nos divertindo com alguns sangue- ruins..."  
  
Sirius mirou-a com irritação verdadeira.  
  
"Lave sua boca, sua estúpida. E não me chame de primo. Quero esquecer que somos parentes."  
  
A garota parou de rir e olhou-o com desafio. O garoto de cabelos loiros aproximou-se com um riso debochado.  
  
"Qual é o problema, Sirius? Tomando as dores dos nascidos trouxas? Nem parece um Black falando. Escuta, se você quer mesmo vir para a Sonserina é melhor..."  
  
"EU NÃO QUERO IR PARA A SONSERINA!"__ berrou Sirius atraindo a atenção de todos no vagão. James, Remus e Pedro observavam de longe. James teve sua atenção desviada para uma vozinha fina que abria caminho entre as pessoas e passava por ele.  
  
Seus olhos pairaram em uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos muito verdes que caminhou altiva até Bellatrix que ainda mirava Sirius.  
  
"Devolve a minha varinha."__ ordenou a garota ruiva estendendo a mão para Bellatrix.  
  
Bellatrix olhou-a não melhor que uma pessoa que vê um inseto. Depois, voltou a olhar para Sirius, ignorando-a totalmente.  
  
"DEVOLVE A MINHA VARINHA, AGORA!"__ berrou a garota empurrando Bellatrix com força.  
  
"Cuidado aí, sua pirralha sangue-ruim senão eu transformo você em algo mais repugnante do que é. Quer que eu devolva sua varinha, é? Eu vou devolver quando eu quiser! Isso se eu não resolver quebrá-la..."  
  
"ME DEVOLVE!" __ berrou a menina avançando novamente para Bellatrix.  
  
Sirius virou-se para Bellatrix com verdadeira raiva.  
  
"Devolve a varinha para ela agora mesmo!"  
  
"Me obrigue..."  
  
Sirius tirou sua própria varinha de dentro do bolso e apontou sem cerimônias para Bellatrix.  
  
"Obrigo se for preciso. Agora vê se não me envergonha ainda mais!"  
  
Bellatrix pareceu por um momento confusa. Seus olhos corriam de Sirius para a garota ruiva. Depois, buscou apoio nos olhos claros do garoto louro. Por fim, ela tirou uma varinha de dentro das vestes e a entregou para a garota.  
  
"Acho melhor você ser mais educado com os terceiranistas, Black. Afinal, esse é somente o seu primeiro ano e você vai precisar de nossa ajuda. Não fazemos com você o que fizemos com aqueles sangue-ruins porque você vem de uma boa família. Agora, é melhor você escolher logo de que lado ficará."  
  
"Vai pro inferno, Malfoy!"  
  
Bellatrix deu um risinho debochado quando retirou-se junto com os amigos pela multidão que abria caminho.  
  
"Imagine a cara do titio e da titia quando souberem que você tem aptidões para Lufa-Lufa, priminho..."  
  
Os sonserinos desapareceram no corredor. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos veio correndo em direção à menina ruiva.  
  
"Lílian, você está bem...?"  
  
Remus viu Sirius quebrar o feitiço das pernas-bambas que os sonserinos haviam lançado nos nascidos trouxas com sua própria varinha. A menina de cabelos ruivos aproximou-se de Sirius e murmurou agradecida.  
  
"Obrigada pela ajuda. Sou Lílian Evans. Quem é você?"  
  
"Sou Sirius Black. Não ligue para aqueles imbecis. Você é nascida trouxa, não é? É melhor ficar perto dos monitores. Sonserinos são implicantes e não gostam muito de alunos novos."  
  
"Está bem. Obrigada mais uma vez. Farei isso..."  
  
A menina de cabelos ruivos deu a mão para a amiga e também desapareceu no corredor. Remus percebeu que James a acompanhava com o olhar até que seus cabelos ruivos tornaram-se apenas um pontinho na distância. Pedro avançou para Sirius, trêmulo, mas sorridente.  
  
"Você é muito corajoso...Er...Cuidou direitinho daqueles idiotas...E você__ murmurou ele, virando-se agora para James__ foi aquele garoto que há alguns minutos atrás lançou "Furunculus" naquele outro grupo de sonserinos. Como vocês são fortes! Er...Será que eu podia ficar com vocês durante a viagem?"  
  
James sorriu com gentileza.  
  
"Claro que sim. Anti-sonserinos aqui são sempre bem-vindos..."  
  
Sirius, no entanto, limitou-se a olhá-lo em silêncio, sem dizer palavra alguma.  
  
Os quatro garotos entraram na cabine e a viagem continuou sem mais problemas. O garoto magricela continuava lá, lendo o livro em silêncio.  
  
Os quatro conversaram bastante durante a viagem. Remus e Pedro em um determinado momento silenciaram-se. No entanto, James e Sirius continuaram falando. Falaram a viagem inteira. Pareciam antigos amigos que haviam se reencontrado. Remus olhou-os por um rápido momento. Sentiu-se um pouco mal. Antes de James chegar, ele e Sirius estavam conversando. No entanto, agora ele estava deixado de lado. Uma pontada de ciúme o incomodou. Silenciou-se, mesmo quando James tentou introduzi-lo na conversa, até o momento da chegada em Hogwarts. Os quatro vestiram seus uniformes. Remus foi o último a deixar a cabine, permitindo que Pedro passasse a sua frente. Nesse momento, o garoto magricela surgiu na porta da cabine, arrastando sua mala que arranhava o assoalho. O garoto magricela olhou Remus rapidamente e atrapalhando-se com a bagagem, deixou que o livro que lia caísse no chão. Remus ajoelhou-se para apanhá-lo e devolveu-no ao seu dono, sorrindo.  
  
"Isso aqui é seu..."  
  
O garoto magricela virou-se em seus calcanhares para olhar para Remus. Pareceu atordoado por um momento antes de esticar o braço e agradecê-lo com uma voz um tanto quanto rouca, tal qual a voz que não se usa há muito tempo torna-se.  
  
"Eu sou Remus Lupin. Quem é você...?"  
  
"Se...Severus Snape..."  
  
"Você também é do primeiro ano, não é mesmo? Por que ficou calado durante a viagem? Poderia ter se juntado à nós. Também somos alunos primários..."  
  
Severus manteve-se calado, olhando-o. Remus fitou o livro que Snape segurava.  
  
"Esse livro de 'Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas' é muito bom. Já o li várias vezes. Acho que deve ser a melhor matéria de Hogwarts... Também acho que 'Poções'deve ser legal. Mas 'Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas' é melhor..."  
  
Remus pode ver Severus mover os lábios finos levemente em um sorriso meio inseguro. Remus retribuiu ao sorriso espontaneamente.  
  
"Preciso ir agora. Espero que fiquemos na mesma Casa. Até mais tarde..."  
  
Remus afastou-se, puxando a bagagem e sentiu os olhos de Snape em seu rosto. Virou-se mais uma vez para acená-lo e sorriu quando obteve uma insegura resposta.  
  
James, Sirius e Pedro que o esperavam na curva do corredor olharam para trás.  
  
"Quem é ele afinal, Remus?"__ perguntou James mirando o garoto que ainda olhava Lupin.  
  
"Severus Snape...Ele também é aluno do primeiro ano."  
  
"Parece ser um antipático! Viram como ficou durante a viagem inteira emburrado lá atrás?"__ redargüiu Sirius com deboche.  
  
Remus olhou mais uma vez para trás e viu Snape ainda parado olhando-o.  
  
"Sabe...Ele não parece ser má pessoa. Só parece ser meio tímido. Deve estar se sentindo deslocado..."  
  
Sirius olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos e murmurou com mau-humor.  
  
"Pelo visto vocês já são amigos íntimos, não é mesmo? E além do mais, que nome ridículo ele tem..."  
  
Remus não entendeu o motivo do comentário de Sirius e preferiu manter-se em silêncio. Os quatro garotos reuniram-se do lado de fora esperando por Hagrid que os conduziria até o castelo de Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Remus naquela noite sentiu um alívio profundo. Estava feliz por ter entrado na Grifinória juntamente com Sirius, James e Pedro. Os quatro dividiam o mesmo quarto. Sentia-se mais tranqüilo agora. Olhando pela janela, Remus contemplou a lua minguante. Dumbledore o havia dado a chance de estudar em Hogwarts, mesmo com o problema que possuía. Estava disposto a ser um excelente aluno e esforçar-se para isso, a fim de retribuir a bondade do diretor da Escola. Mas não podia de modo algum permitir que seus novos três amigos descobrissem o seu segredo. Remus afastou-se da vidraça e aproximou- se de sua cama. Nas outras próximas, Sirius, James e Pedro dormiam. Remus percorreu os olhos pelas camas. A cama de Pedro estava com o cortinado fechado. James, ao lado, dormia profundamente. Seus óculos estavam na mesa próxima. Seus cabelos caíam por seu rosto. Sirius, no entanto, ainda estava acordado. Olhava para o teto em silêncio.  
  
"Boa noite, Sirius..."  
  
"Boa noite, Remus..."  
  
Remus mirou na penumbra os contornos da face de Sirius que piscava vez ou outra para o teto. Os fios negros de sua franja mal cortada caíam-lhe pelo rosto. Sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre seu braço esquerdo. Remus viu Sirius, percebendo o insistente olhar, virar-se para olhá-lo.  
  
"O que está olhando, Remus...?"  
  
Remus corou violentamente e ficou satisfeito pelo quarto não estar muito claro e Sirius não poder ver a vergonha crescendo em seu rosto.  
  
"Er...Estou pensando...que foi muito bom ficarmos na mesma Casa..."  
  
"Pare de ficar me olhando, Remus porque eu quero dormir. Não consigo dormir com ninguém me olhando..."  
  
Remus corou um pouco mais e baixou os olhos. Vez ou outra, no entanto, levantou os olhos para encarar o amigo com cautela suficiente para não deixá-lo perceber. Observou Sirius adormecer e mesmo depois continuou olhando-o. Remus dormiu naquela noite feliz pelo bom dia que tivera. No entanto, aquela sensação estranha que corria por seu rosto incomodava-o ainda um pouco. Naquela noite, Remus dormiu pensando em Sirius e julgou que isso não era nada bom. 


	2. Os Marotos2

**OS MAROTOS**

Capítulo II

**Aviso**: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O primeiro capítulo de uma série. O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

**Notas**: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

Remus amava Sirius e James como se ama quando criança, ídolos construídos de sonho e adoração. Amava-os como se ama o céu azul e claro após dias infinitos de garoas frias e névoas densas. Mas, acima de tudo, amava-os tal quais meninas frágeis, com olhos embaçados e vozes hesitantes amam garotos habilidosos e gentis que com apenas um olhar fazem seus joelhos dobrarem e cujos nomes deslizam trêmulos, apesar de bastante audíveis, por seus lábios entreabertos e manchados de batom com sabor e perfume de cereja.

Remus podia sentir em Sirius e James aquela liberdade avassaladora, deslizando irrefreável por suas veias e células para finalmente fazer-se presente em olhos obstinados e confiantes demais que o intimidavam de uma forma inexplicável. Como sustentar pupilas pesadas como chumbo em seu olhar tão frágil? Às vezes, ele achava que os dois sabiam exatamente o que ele sentia pelo modo esmagador como o miravam. Pareciam dizer com aquela ironia em suas vozes que tinham conhecimento de que Remus dormia e acordava pensando neles e cochichavam isso pelos corredores, com ares de cumplicidade. Porém, essa impressão de Remus desvanecia-se rapidamente quando ambos tratavam-no como apenas um bom amigo que deve ser preservado por ser muito tímido e que deva receber incentivos para deixar de ser tão certinho e aproveitar as boas coisas que a juventude pode oferecer.

Lindos! Absolutamente, dignos de amor! Como era comum, meninas e meninos os olharem disfarçadamente por detrás de seus livros na Sala Comunal e permanecerem apaixonados por estações inteiras.

Sirius possuía aquela impulsividade em cada traço de seu rosto e uma elegância que o acompanhava tal qual sua sombra aonde quer que fosse, mesmo com maus modos ou idéias perigosas.

E quanto a James... Bem, James exibia uma beleza mais instruída. Esta não apresentava-se arrebatadora ou tragava para seu interior as pessoas, tal qual a de Sirius, mas sim, exibia-se silenciosa e contida, encantando a todos com uma serenidade adorável ou apenas fingindo ser passiva para no fim de tudo, conquistar também aqueles que cedessem aos seus sigilosos apelos.

Potter e Black eram espíritos daquela escola. Heróis de verdade que seus colegas haviam se acostumado a admirar, criar expectativas sobre e até mesmo, imitá-los a fim de aproximarem-se de suas vidas incondicionalmente atraentes.

Remus estava próximo a eles e ao mesmo tempo, muito longe. Eram seus amigos e desfilavam com ele pelos corredores, mas estavam longe de seu modo de ser e agir. E nossa, como aquilo intrigava aos colegas! Como garotos tão legais davam-se tão bem com Remus que era tão monotamente certinho e tímido em sua vivência insossa quando alunos mesmo do sétimo ano queriam ser melhores amigos deles?

Para falar a verdade, Remus também não entendia muito bem o motivo disso. Ele não era como Pedro que sempre os seguia aonde quer que fossem. Permanecia grande parte do tempo na sua até que eles vinham buscá-lo para suas diversões peculiares.

Tudo isso percorria a cabeça de Remus durante a aula de Aritmancia. Estavam, os alunos fazendo um trabalho em dupla. Remus fizera parceria com Pedro e já havia terminado de fazê-lo (Remus respondera quase todas as perguntas, sozinho).

Nas carteiras atrás, Sirius e James já haviam terminado a tarefa e conversavam animadamente sobre a partida de Quadribol do dia anterior onde Grifinória vencera a Lufa-Lufa por uma diferença de quase cem pontos.

Os quatro estavam agora no quarto ano e Remus falhara. Falhara em tentar esconder de seus melhores amigos seu segredo. Falhara em ocultar que era um lobisomem.

Ainda no primeiro ano, James descobrira. A história de todo mês ficar doente e ter que se ausentar da escola não enganara nunca à eles. E quando descobriram, Remus esperava qualquer atitude, menos o apoio que obteve. Apesar de tudo, aquele segredo compartilhado, parecia tê-los unido ainda mais. Realmente, qualquer coisa que viesse daqueles dois era imprevisível.

"Sr. Potter e sr. Black, parem de conversar. Só porque os senhores terminaram a tarefa, não quer dizer que podem atrapalhar seus colegas. Silêncio, por favor!" alertou-os, o professor com voz rouca, por detrás da mesa de carvalho.

Os dois garotos calaram-se. Remus, ouvindo atrás de si, o barulho de pergaminho sendo rasgado e o ruído de penas escrevendo, sorriu. Com certeza, iam trocar bilhetes entre si. Nem mesmo, o silêncio era capaz de silenciá-los. Ouviu também os risos cochichados dos dois amigos. Remus virou-se para trás quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e James passou-lhe um bilhete.

James- "No que está pensando, Remus? Está muito calado aí na frente!"

Sirius "Você está com uma cara terrível! Está passando mal?"

Remus rabiscou a resposta no pedaço de pergaminho e passou-o para trás.

Remus "É a única cara que tenho. Não, não estou passando mal!"

Os dois cochicharam algo e rabiscaram mais uma vez o pergaminho.

James "Sabia que achamos livros interessantes na biblioteca para a arte de ser Animago?"

Sirius "Apesar de você não querer que aproveitemos a lua cheia com você, continuamos tentando, mal agradecido! Desculpe, mas dessa vez, você não vai se divertir sozinho, Remus..."

Remus leu com pressa o pedaço de pergaminho e soltou um suspiro. Eles continuavam com aquela idéia de tornarem-se Animagos para permanecerem ao lado dele nas noites em que se transformasse em lobisomem. Remus tentara alertá-los várias vezes para não fazerem isso, porém maravilhoso seria se ele conseguisse exercer alguma autoridade sobre os amigos.

Remus"Façam como quiserem, seus inconseqüentes! O que quer dizer com 'diversão', Sirius?"

Remus passou novamente o bilhete para trás e demorou em que obter retorno. Quando o recebeu, a conversa já havia mudado.

James "Você sabia que Isla Martin da Lufa-Lufa está apaixonada pelo Sirius, Remus?"

Sirius "E que Detlef Bochinni da Corvinal está apaixonado pelo James?"

Remus: "Novidade! Toda a Escola é apaixonada por vocês dois..."

James: "Mas, dessa vez é diferente. Acho que Sirius vai sair com a Isla!"

Sirius: "E acho que James vai sair com Detlef. Ele deve ter uma queda por alemães com cara de esnobe..."

James "Eu não vou sair com Detlef. Realmente, ele é esnobe. Logo, não faz meu tipo!"

Sirius "Tá falando sério, James? Não sabia que você se interessava por garotos..."

James "Como não sabia, amigo? Me amarro tanto em garotos que vou acabar assediando Remus e Pedro..."

Sirius "Olha que eu acho que o Pedro ia molhar as cuecas com essa idéia..."

James "Não diga bobagens!"

Sirius "Então, me fala se é verdade que você repara em garotos!"

James "E se for?"

Sirius "Sei lá! Vou achar curioso, acho. Responde logo!"

James "Não sei. Às vezes! Todo mundo deve reparar..."

Sirius "Posso passar o bilhete para o Remus?"

James "Pode, mas pede para ele não deixar o Pedro ver..."

Sirius "Por quê?"

James "Porque você brincou daquele jeito dizendo que ele molharia a cueca e não quero que ele veja que você escreveu isso..."

Sirius "Hey, Remus. E você? Sente atração por garotos?"

Sirius entregou o bilhete a Remus ainda com um sorriso no rosto quando o sussurrou para não permitir que Pedro lesse o que estavam escrevendo.

Remus leu tudo com pressa, tomando cuidado para que seu amigo ao lado não visse o bilhete. Não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela conversa. Francamente, James e Sirius adoravam conversar sobre perversões e não sentiam vergonha de dizer o que pensassem.

Então, Isla e Detlef estavam gostando de Sirius e James... Será que Sirius ia sair mesmo com a tal garota da Lufa-Lufa...?

Remus "Sei lá..."

Sirius "Como assim, sei lá?"

Remus "Não penso muito nessas coisas..."

James "MENTIROSO!!!"

Remus "Não sou mentiroso!"

Sirius "É sim! Deixa de ser falso e responde logo, droga!"

James "Você se excita com garotos, garotas ou os dois?"

Remus "Sei lá!"

James "Para de falar 'sei lá' e diz logo ou a gente conta para todo mundo que você é um lobisomem!"

Remus "Contam coisa nenhuma!"

James "Tá, não contaremos. Mas, então fale!"

Sirius "O James já falou que sente atração física por garotos. Fala você, agora!"

James "Eu não disse que era atração física..."

Sirius "Atração sexual está melhor, James?"

James "Vai se danar, Sirius! Responda de uma vez, Remus!"

Remus Só respondo se o Sirius responder também...

Sirius Está bem. Não é para contar para ninguém, mas penso igual ao James... Acho alguns garotos atraentes..."

James "Só atraentes?"

Sirius "Ah, você sabe James... Sei lá... Às vezes, dá vontade de experimentar garotos..."

James"Beijá-los!?"

Sirius É...

James "Mas, você já beijou garotas e disse que gostou..."

Sirius "Gostei mesmo! No duro! Mas, mesmo assim dá muita curiosidade..."

James "Eu também já beijei meninas e gostei. Mas isso, não nos impede de sentir curiosidade, não é?"

Sirius "É isso! Você já beijou meninas, não é Remus? Você gostou de beijá-las, preferia estar beijando um garoto ou sente apenas curiosidade também?"

Remus leu o pergaminho com certo nervosismo. É claro que gostava de garotos. Várias palavras passaram por sua cabeça, mas sentia em seu íntimo que não deveria escrever nenhuma delas. Ao contrário de seus amigos, nunca sentira atração ou tivera algum contato com meninas.

Remus sentia-se muito surpreso em saber que Sirius e James se interessavam por garotos. Aliás, estava chocado. Ele escondia seu desejo de todos, incluindo seus amigos, acreditando que senti-lo não era certo e agora, no entanto, durante uma troca de bilhetes no meio da aula, os seus dois melhores amigos confessavam aquilo. Era isso que Remus amava nos dois. Amava essa ousadia que não encontrava em si mesmo.

Remus sentiu a mão de Sirius o cutucando para que se apressasse. Ele hesitou em escrever, mas por fim, cedeu.

Os olhos de James e Sirius arregalaram-se quando com as cabeças unidas em suas carteiras aproximadas, os dois leram as palavras escritas com a caligrafia rebuscada de Remus.

Remus "Eu nunca beijei..."

O professor e a classe olharam para os dois garotos quando suas vozes exaltadas ergueram-se juntas.

"NUNCA!?"

Remus corou violentamente. Pedro que rabiscava, distraído, um desenho mal feito em sua carteira, também olhou para James e Sirius.

"Sr. Potter e sr. Black, o que foi que eu disse? Silêncio!"

Nesse exato minuto, para sorte dos três, o sinal ressoou e a tensão foi quebrada.

"Entreguem seus trabalhos e saiam em silêncio. Black e Potter, dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por atrapalharem a minha aula pela enésima vez!"

Quando saíram da aula, Sirius murmurou com deboche.

"Até parece que precisamos da porcaria de dez pontos quando goleamos as outras Casas no Quadribol..."

Remus levantou-se ainda sentindo o rubor em suas faces. Sabia que não deveria ter falado nada para seus dois amigos. Seus olhos ergueram-se unicamente quando ao sair da sala, deparou-se com Snape na última carteira, escrevendo rapidamente a tarefa em seu pergaminho amassado. O olhar dos dois chocou-se por um ligeiro segundo e Remus julgou ver um lampejo de nervosismo nas mãos trêmulas e aspecto desconfiado do outro garoto.

Sirius cutucou Remus nas costas com um sorriso de deboche.

"O antipático do Snape fez o trabalho sozinho. Não é de se estranhar que ninguém queira fazer parceria com ele. Ninguém gosta dele mesmo!"

Snape reergueu a cabeça com verdadeira fúria nos olhos ao ouvir o comentário de Sirius que o mirava ainda desafiadoramente.

"Ande logo com isso, sr. Snape! Não tenho o dia todo! Seu tempo já acabou! Vamos!" comunicou o professor consultando o relógio.

"Boa sorte, idiota!" murmurou Sirius ainda com seu habitual sorriso de deboche enquanto saía.

Remus olhou mais uma vez para Snape e sentiu seu estômago revirar-se com o que Sirius fizera. Aquilo era terrível!

O professor virava-se para apagar o quadro com magia quando Remus aproximou-se da carteira de Snape, constatando que a terceira questão do pergaminho estava toda em branco. O garoto magricela e de cabelos muito lisos mirou surpreso o outro que murmurou perto de si, com pressa.

"Não deixe em branco essa questão. Lembre-se da última aula sobre precisão e distância de azarações contagiosas. Escreva tudo que lembrar-se. Sei que conseguirá. Boa-sorte, amigo!"

Snape sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele estava muito perto. Remus estava dirigindo-se diretamente a ele e dando-lhe apoio. Queria dizer-lhe algo bonito ou interessante. Queria pedir que ficasse. Porém, tudo que conseguiu falar foi um rouco "obrigado".

Remus sorriu-lhe antes que o professor o mandasse se retirar de uma vez.

Sirius, James e Pedro o esperavam no corredor.

"Com quem estava falando, Remus? Com o professor? perguntou Sirius olhando para trás.

Remus fingiu não ouvir a pergunta.

"Ei, Remus" murmurou, James "Estava falando sério quando disse que nunca beijou?"

"Por favor, falem baixo! Isso é pessoal!".

"Ei, Pedro! Sabia que o Remus é um santo? Ele nunca beijou na vida!"

Pedro olhou-o incrédulo.

"Estão brincando? Em que planeta vive, Remus?"

Sirius o olhou com seu ar de superioridade.

"E você, Pedro?"

"Ah, vê se não enche, Sirius! Você sabe que no segundo ano, eu saí com Sofia Taylor da Sonserina!"

"Aquela garota metida de cabelo ruivo? Ah, sim... Estou lembrado. E você a beijou, Pedro?"

"O que você acha, Sirius?"

Sirius calou-se. Pedro soltou um suspiro. Em seu segundo ano, havia saído com a bela Sofia Taylor porque ela o havia dito que queria ser sua namorada. Foi mais por pressão de James do que por vontade própria que ele e Sofia, nas férias, foram juntos ao Beco Diagonal. Pedro a beijara diante da sorveteria quando avistou James com os pais saindo do banco Gringotes e Sofia nem ao menos procurou esconder em algum traço de seu rosto o quanto odiara aquele beijo. Ao invés disso, ela olhou rapidamente para James que os acenava sorrindo da escada.

Então, Pedro havia compreendido que não era dele que Sofia gostava. Ele era somente uma possibilidade dela aproximar-se de James. Era dele que ela gostava! Era mais uma das garotas que o venerava e usava-se de qualquer meio, mesmo de mentiras e pessoas para conhecer James.

Pedro entristeceria-se caso se sentisse infeliz. De algum modo, encontrara uma lógica compreensível na atitude de Sofia. E além do mais, em seu íntimo, ele sabia que talvez ninguém no mundo se interessaria por ele de verdade.

Pedro compreendeu os sentimentos da garota da Sonserina. Por que ele próprio a havia beijado diante da sorveteria se não sentia nenhuma vontade de fazê-lo? E por que, assim como ela, em seguida olhou imediatamente para James?

Sofia e Pedro compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento. Ambos desejavam que James os notasse acontecesse o que acontecesse. Ambos o veneravam. Ambos o idolatravam e usariam um ao outro para que ele, em sua popularidade, os notasse como uma cor saliente no mosaico de suas pupilas. Pedro nunca contara isso a nenhum dos três. Não desejava demonstrar-lhes suas fraquezas. Então, ele fingia sorrir e gabava-se daquele beijo tão miseravelmente nojento...

Os quatro pararam em um canto do corredor para que os outros alunos não os ouvissem. Remus agora tornava-se mais vermelho.

"Remus, eu entendo que você é tímido, mas isso é o cúmulo!" comentou James sorrindo com certa surpresa.

"Eu só tenho catorze anos! Acho que sou muito jovem para isso!" murmurou Remus quase sumindo por detrás da sua habitual pilha de livros que carregava de lá para cá.

"Admita que há algo de errado com você!" redargüiu Sirius com ironia.

"Há algo de errado em sua cabeça, Sirius! Olhem, isso não tem importância! Por que todo esse alarde?"

James falou, baixando mais a voz.

"Deve ser o único garoto de catorze em Hogwarts que é tão santo, Remus!"

"É melhor do que ser doente e pervertido como vocês! Por que andam comigo se sou tão anormal?"

Remus sentiu a mão de Sirius em seu ombro.

"Como assim? Andamos com você porque é nosso amigo e porque não existe nada de anormal em você..."

Sirius virou-se para olhar para Snape que saíra da aula e caminhava pelo corredor com passos lentos, comparando suas respostas dadas no trabalho com as do livro.

"Ele é anormal, Remus! Não, você! Olha só como ele é esquisito!" comentou Sirius em voz alta, atraindo a atenção de outros colegas. Severus, fingindo não o ouvir, continuou andando em silêncio. James e Pedro riram com divertimento.

"Aposto que esse idiota nunca beijou na vida dele! Ei, Snape, você já beijou?"

"Não brinque assim, James! Quem você acha que gostaria de beijá-lo? Todos temem transformar-se em troll só em tocá-lo!" berrou Sirius entre suas gargalhadas.

Uma onda de risinhos espalhou-se pelos alunos do corredor. Remus baixou os olhos, envergonhado e sentindo um nó em sua garganta.

"James, Sirius... Parem com isso! Não façam uma cena! Estão o humilhando..."

Os dois miraram Remus por um breve momento com ar de questionamento, porém não deteram-se.

"Ei, Snape idiota! Você não nos respondeu! Já beijou alguém? Aposto que os trolls das montanhas devem ser caidinhos por você!"

"Severus, você deixa todos com tanto tesão que eu quero lambê-lo todinho!" murmurou James fingindo a voz pesada e cretina dos trolls.

Uma explosão de risos nervosos espalhou-se pelo corredor. Os três amigos, James, Sirius e Pedro riam tanto ao ponto de seus olhos lacrimejarem. Remus, por sua vez, queria morrer.

Snape, ouvindo isso, ficou muito vermelho e nervoso. Sua atitude foi apenas de virar-se para trás, levantar o dedo médio para os garotos e sair com passos apressados.

"Volte para o seu túmulo, Severus!" gritou Sirius entre as risadas.

James ainda sorria quando Lílian Evans, aluna também da Grifinória, passou andando, com passos altivos por ele e lançou-lhe um rápido olhar. Neste minuto, toda a graça que James sentia esvaiu-se. Nunca vira tanta reprovação em um único gesto. Lílian o olhava com um desprezo letal enquanto passava e James sentiu-se muito pequeno e triste. Neste momento, ele sentiu-se só entre aquelas inúmeras vozes desconhecidas que riam alto. Então, uma profunda tristeza o assolou e toda dor que causara há pouco voltou-lhe em dobro em algum ponto em seu corpo que não podia saber ao certo qual.

Remus, Sirius e James estavam com aulas vagas naquele fim de tarde pelo fato de não precisarem fazer exames de recuperação em Aritmancia. Pedro, ao contrário deles, precisava de toda sorte do mundo para tirar uma nota altíssima na recuperação.

Os três amigos caminhavam juntos pelos arredores do lago da Escola. Alguns outros alunos também estavam por lá já que outros professores também estavam aplicando exames de recuperação e liberando seus alunos "espertinhos" para aproveitarem o fim do dia.

Lílian Evans encontrava-se no jardim com seus amigos Julian da Grifinória e Michael da Corvinal. Severus Snape estava sozinho em um banco, lendo. Bellatrix e Lucius Malfoy da Sonserina estavam com seu habitual grupinho, rindo e tecendo comentários sórdidos.

Os três garotos sentaram-se por fim sob uma árvore próxima ao lago. Conversavam sobre coisas do cotidiano quando James retomou a outra conversa.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Remus? No fim das contas, você não respondeu nossa pergunta..."

"Qual pergunta?"

"Até agora, não sabemos se curte garoto..."

"De novo essa história...?"

"É verdade! James tem razão, Remus. Responda logo de uma vez."

"Eu já disse que não sei..."

"Acha que se você beijasse alguém, saberia dizer do que gosta?"

Aquilo era o cúmulo! Remus sabia exatamente do quê gostava. Mas, estava com vergonha de dizer isso aos seus dois amigos. Droga! Por que tinha que ser tão tímido e não falar logo de uma vez por todas a verdade e fazê-los calar a boca.

"Sabe, Remus, você tem a maior cara de que se apaixona por meninos!" murmurou Sirius sorrindo.

Remus crispou-se.

"Por que está falando isso?"

"Não sei, Remus. Você é diferente... É delicado e gentil demais e essa sua timidez parece com a de uma menina..."

"Eu não me pareço com uma menina!" redargüiu Remus com voz nervosa.

"Não estou te ofendendo, Remus. Olha, sabe o que eu vou fazer. Vou sair com um dos garotos da Lufa-lufa e descobrir sozinho se gosto de garotos ou não."

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

"E se descobrir que gosta?"

"Bom, se eu descobrir que gosto, o mundo vai ser muito divertido! Imaginem só a cara da minha mãe se soubesse disso!? Ela ia ficar gritando como uma maluca..."

"Você é louco, Sirius!?"

Remus desviou o olhar para James que estava muito silencioso, procurando concordâcia e constatou que ele mirava Sirius diretamente quando falou.

"Vai sair com um dos garotos da outra Casa, Sirius?"

"Vou. Eles me adoram, mesmo!"

James silenciou-se novamente e endireitou os óculos como se estivesse pensando em algo. Sirius, conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, soube que o outro queria dizer algo.

"Qual é o problema, James?"

"Bem, é que... Agora que eu percebi que nós dois temos a mesma curiosidade..."

"E daí?"

"Então, por que motivos procuramos algo nos bobões da Lufa-lufa se podemos tirar essa dúvida em nós mesmos?"

Remus sentiu como se a terra do chão o tragasse.

"James..."

"Eu quero dizer que é uma curiosidade que pode ser tirada agora mesmo..."

Sirius pareceu atordoado por um momento. Remus estava nervoso. Sabia que seus amigos eram diferentes de qualquer outra pessoa, mas aquilo era demais...

"Está falando de nos beijarmos, James?"

"Você não quer, Sirius?"

Sirius por um momento, manteve-se calado, mirando o amigo. James sustentou seu olhar.

"Eu... Eu achei que seria um absurdo te pedir algo como isso, James. Para falar a verdade, essa idéia já tinha me ocorrido. Achei que nunca aceitaria uma coisa como essa..."

James sorriu.

"Você é meu melhor amigo, Sirius. Como poderia negar qualquer pedido seu? Além do mais, é melhor beijar você do que qualquer estranho..."

Neste momento, Remus sentiu uma sensação estranha. Sentia-se um intruso naquela conversa entre Sirius e James. Sentia-se como se estivesse presenciando algo demasiadamente íntimo entre os dois. Sentiu-se completamente à parte de todo ar que os evolvia. Era como se Remus os espionasse nus por detrás de uma fechadura. Então, ele baixou os olhos com recato. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por ver o que não deveria.

"Então, James, posso beijá-lo?"

Remus sentiu novamente a terra tragá-lo.

"Está bem. Vamos..."

O que aquilo significava? Estavam pensando em fazer aquilo ali na frente de todos? Havia muitos alunos por ali. Não! Eles não ousariam tanto! Não podiam ser tão insanos!"

"Vem cá, James..."

Remus compreendia que eles adoravam chamar a atenção, mas aquilo já ultrapassava os limites de qualquer exibicionismo.

James caminhou na direção de Sirius e este acariciou-lhe, de modo carinhoso, os cabelos, abaixando-os um pouco.

"Tem certeza disso, James?"

"Vamos lá, Sirius. É só um beijo...mas quero que faça direito como se estivesse beijando uma de suas namoradas."

"Você também, James..."

James retirou os óculos e entregou-os a Remus que estava longe de perceber o que lhe era dado já que seus joelhos tremiam. Não, não podiam fazer aquilo. E, ao mesmo tempo, Remus não conseguia parar de olhá-los. Seus melhores amigos iam beijar-se diante de seus olhos. Então, Remus sentiu uma febre subir por seu corpo em um único segundo.

Sirius tocou o rosto de James com mãos firmes e puxou seu rosto para si ainda com olhos abertos e quando se beijaram, os dois ainda mantinham os olhos abertos. Os lábios de James permitiram que Sirius o beijasse do modo que quisesse. Era um beijo possessivo e invasor. James retribuiu ao beijo, indiferente aos vários olhares dos colegas que estavam no jardim.

Remus tremia levemente. Seu corpo sentiu uma nova onda de calor assolando-o e acompanhada dessa vez por uma pulsação no baixo ventre.

Os alunos que estavam ali presentes permaneciam estáticos com o que presenciavam. Até mesmo, Severus Snape largara seu livro e aproximara-se do lago. As meninas davam gritinhos assustados.

"O que Sirius e James estão fazendo?"

Remus viu-os partir o beijo e ainda demorarem um no olhar do outro.

Ignorando os colegas, os dois viraram-se para Remus.

"Não é tão ruim. Vamos tentar, Remus? murmurou James, sorrindo e puxando-o para si. Remus desvencilhou-se dele com nervosismo.

"Eu não quero, James!"

"Por que, não?"

"Porque eu não quero me exibir na frente de todo mundo."

Sirius também aproximou-se com deboche.

"Está guardando o primeiro beijo para o amor de sua vida, Remus?"

Remus sentiu-se envergonhar com o comentário do amigo. Queria sair dali agora mesmo.

Neste momento, Remus percebeu que James e Sirius trocaram um rápido olhar. Ele reconhecia-o. Era aquele olhar de cumplicidade de quando tramavam juntos, algo.

Eles foram bastante rápidos. Em um segundo, James prendeu com força os braços de Remus para que Sirius aproveitasse-se do momento. Então, Sirius o beijou rapidamente. Remus sentiu os lábios do amigo tocarem os seus com ousadia enquanto seu coração saltava violentamente. Foi um beijo curto, porém intenso. Antes que Remus pudesse reagir, Sirius o agarrou novamente para que dessa vez, James o beijasse. Novamente, Remus sentiu um beijo ser depositado em sua boca sem que tivesse chance de escolha. Muito distante, Remus podia ouvir os murmúrios dos outros alunos.

Então, uma sensação horrível o assolou. A sensação de seus melhores amigos estarem aprontando com ele na frente de toda a Escola. Por que estavam fazendo aquilo? Remus achava que ambos eram seus amigos de verdade. Nunca haviam causado-lhe mal. No entanto, agora o ridicularizavam daquele modo. Seus olhos queimavam ainda quando as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

James ainda o beijava quando sentiu em seu próprio rosto, as lágrimas do amigo. Então, ele soltou-o e Sirius, percebendo a situação, imitou seu gesto.

Remus permaneceu de pé, parado, recuperando o fôlego e sentindo-se um idiota, tentando controlar as lágrimas e a raiva.

"Remus, o que aconteceu?" perguntou James, tocando-lhe o ombro. Remus desviou-se com rispidez do contato.

"Remus..."

A fúria do jovem garoto o aniquilava por dentro. Sentia vontade de esbofetear os dois amigos com toda sua força.

"Remus... O que houve?"

"O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!?"

"O que há com você, Remus?"

"ACHAM QUE SOU O BRINQUEDO DE VOCÊS DOIS!?"

"Fale baixo, Remus..."

"VOCÊS SÓ SABEM SE EXIBIR POR AÍ.! ACHAM QUE PODEM USAR OS OUTROS!?"

"Foi só uma brincadeira..."

James estava nervoso. Nunca vira Remus daquele jeito. Sirius, ao contrário, parecia impassível. Sua voz tinha um tom agressivo quando finalmente falou.

"Não fale bobagens, Remus! Deveria nos agradecer..."

"Agradecer, por quê?"

"Por tê-lo beijado, já que ninguém tinha feito isso antes. Agora, ao menos, você deve saber do que gosta!"

"Isso não interessa a ninguém!"

"Ora, vamos lá, Remus! Todo mundo na Escola sabe o que você é. Todo mundo comenta. A gente só queria, como amigos seu, que se aceitasse do jeito que é. Qual é o problema com você? Aposto que deveria, no fundo, estar doido para que alguém fizesse isso com você!"

Remus engoliu em seco. Tudo estava girando. Como gostaria de machucar Sirius agora na frente de todos! Mas, ao invés disso, ele limitou-se a correr. Correu o mais rápido que pode. Agora, sentia suas lágrimas caírem livremente por seu rosto.

James fez menção de segui-lo, mas Sirius o deteve. Enquanto corria, Remus viu os rostos, na multidão, de seus colegas. Viu Lílian Evans e Julian Parker o olhando com uma expressão abalada e Severus Snape, mais adiante, muito pálido.

Bellatrix e Lucius Malfoy aproximaram-se dos dois garotos com uma expressão irritantemente feliz em seus rostos debochados.

"Ei, Black, o que fez com aquele idiota do Lupin?"

Sirius fuzilou Lucius com seus olhos cinzentos.

"Não fale assim dele!"

"Espere só a titia saber que o filho dela estava beijando garotos no jardim de Hogwarts!" comentou Bellatrix com voz de falsa inocência.

"Bella, eu quero que minha mãe se dane junto com todos vocês!"

James ainda estava estático acompanhando com os olhos, Remus correndo até sumir no interior do castelo. Decididamente, em suas brincadeiras, ele e Sirius haviam ido longe demais.


	3. Os Marotos3

OS MAROTOS

Capítulo III

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O primeiro capítulo de uma série. O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

Remus somente percebeu que estava no banheiro quando sentiu a água morna da torneira da pia escorrendo livre por seu rosto. Sentia-se, de fato, doente. Seu rosto pálido tingia-se de um vermelho escaldante e um leve tremor instalara-se em seu corpo. Ainda podia escutar atrás de si, as vozes no jardim e pátio de Hogwarts. Ainda era capaz de ver olhos questionadores e, ao mesmo tempo, surpresos, o mirando como se fosse uma aberração.

Como Sirius e James podiam ter sido tão cruéis? Todo o amor de Remus revirava-se no momento em um ódio puro e feroz. E, sozinho, desejava morrer naquele banheiro de ladrilhos azuis. Desejava nunca mais encontrar nenhuma daquelas pessoas que o vira sendo ridicularizado e humilhado.

O jovem garoto de cabelos castanhos permaneceu durante alguns minutos ainda recostado contra a porta do banheiro de meninos até decidir sair dali e, com passos apressados, subir até o dormitório, lutando contra uma forte náusea que o deixava tonto e nervoso.

"Por favor, madame Pomfrey, deixe-nos entrar e vê-lo..." murmurou James, esticando o pescoço por cima do ombro da enfermeira de Hogwarts, procurando numa daquelas camas estreitas, seu amigo.

"De modo algum, sr. Potter. O sr. Lupin está se sentindo muito mal e disse que não queria ver ninguém!"

"Nem mesmo nós?"

"Principalmente, os senhores! Francamente, o que pensavam que estavam fazendo? Que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto foi aquela? Envergonhar e humilhar um de seus próprios amigos diante de toda a Escola é algo imperdoável! O pobrezinho estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés quando chegou aqui e finalmente, conseguiu dormir agora!"

James mirou pela primeira vez a moça que estava diante de si.

"Não era minha intenção. Por favor, preciso vê-lo. Não tinha idéia alguma de que ele ficaria assim..."

"Não sabia que ele ficaria assim? Ora, convenhamos, que o senhor e o senhor Black são dois irresponsáveis. O sr. Lupin é um garoto muito sensível e tímido e está sofrendo muito com tudo isso. Agora, por favor, saiam! Estão atrapalhando meu trabalho!"

James, em sua mente, começou a estudar o percurso que faria entre as camas, correndo e procurando Remus, antes que Madame Pomfrey pudesse alcançá-lo e enxotá-lo feito um elfo doméstico da enfermaria. Com certeza, ele era mais jovem e ágil, podendo ao menos, ver Remus e dizer-lhe algo de bom e reconfortante. Mas, James logo deu-se conta do ridículo daquilo tudo e descartou a idéia. Não podia apenas em um minuto fazer com que o amigo lhe perdoasse.

Sirius permanecia mais distante, parado na entrada, junto de Pedro, fingindo distrair-se com algo que não estava naquela sala.

"Madame Pomfrey, será que a senhora poderia ao menos entregá-lo um bilhete?"

A idéia pareceu não agradar muito a enfermeira, mas por fim, ela mostrou-se complacente. James retirou de dentro de sua mochila, a caneta tinteiro e, num pedaço de pergaminho, rabiscou algo antes de dobrá-lo e entregá-lo a senhora Pomfrey.

"Cuide bem dele, por favor" murmurou James antes de abandonar a enfermaria.

Os três amigos caminharam calados pelos corredores. James quebrou o silêncio apenas quando chegaram ao Grande Salão.

"Vou usar a Capa da Invisibilidade hoje à noite para ver o Remus."

"Não faça isso, James!" cortou-o Sirius com seriedade nos olhos.

"Por que, não?"

"Porque será melhor deixá-lo ao menos hoje, sozinho. Não ouviu Madame Pomfrey? Ele não quer nos ver!"

Os três sentaram-se na mesa do jantar, sentindo os olhos dos colegas grudados em seus rostos. Risinhos desenhavam faces radiantes e excitadas.

Sirius ergueu os olhos de sua sopa quando uma garota da mesa da Corvinal chamou seu nome em voz alta e acenou-lhe com um grupo de amigas.

"Poupe-me" murmurou Sirius com sarcasmo nos olhos e uma pontada de irritação ao largar com mau humor a colher sobre o prato.

Alguns minutos depois, um grupo de garotas terceiranistas da Sonserina aproximou-se deles. Shimohashi Miwa comandava o grupinho.

"Hey, James! Hey, Sirius!"

Em nenhum momento, elas olharam para Pedro, apesar de ele ser o único que as respondeu.

"Gostaríamos de dizer que foi muito legal o que vocês fizeram hoje à tarde..."

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Desculpe... Não a entendo. "

"Foi muito legal você e Sirius se beijarem perto do lago. Vocês ficam muito lindo juntos. Será que da próxima vez, posso tirar uma foto de vocês dois?"

Sirius e James trocaram um longo olhar. Aquela era a Hogwarts que os bajulava de um modo compulsivo e exaustivo. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, que fizessem seria acolhido e aclamado como algo incondicionalmente legal, independente da classificação de certo ou errado que envolvesse tal coisa.

Os olhos de Miwa brilharam de um modo diferente quando ela voltou a falar.

"Foi muito engraçado vocês sacaneando o Remus Lupin. Aposto que ele é gay! Aposto que vocês tiraram um sarro da cara deles, não é, garotos?"

Insano, absolutamente insano! Há poucos minutos ela demonstrava-se animadíssima com o beijo trocado por Sirius e James. Caso Remus fosse um dos dois, ninguém estaria falando dele daquele modo. Por que aquela garota, particularmente irritante, usava um modo desdenhoso para dizer que Lupin era gay enquanto o beijo de Black e Potter se apresentava extraordinariamente legal?

Então, o sangue de Sirius esquentou de um modo mais rápido que pode perceber e ele odiou verdadeiramente os cabelos clareados e maltratados de Miwa na mesma medida em que odiou seus dentes tortos, perguntando-se quanto tempo levaria para arrancar um por um. Sirius odiou todos aqueles idiotas que beijavam seus pés e cujos nomes ele jamais viria a conhecer. Controlando-se para não enlouquecer com a sonserina magricela e de aparência insossa, Sirius levantou-se e atirou o guardanapo no chão, deixando até mesmo seus dois amigos para trás.

Precisava pensar e ausentar-se daquele ambiente que no momento o parecia tão cretino, mesmo que em outras vezes tivesse sido tão divertido.

Todos o viram enquanto atravessava o Salão com um olhar mais agressivo do que o normal e um lampejo ameaçador em seus movimentos rápidos.

Nesse momento, algo de inesperado aconteceu. Severus Snape atravessou seu caminho, carregando a travessa de couve de Bruxelas da mesa da Corvinal para a mesa da Sonserina. Os olhares dos dois garotos chocaram-se inevitavelmente apenas por um breve momento que foi o suficiente para Sirius odiá-lo mais do que qualquer coisa presente naquele lugar. Os olhos do sonserino o desafiavam silenciosamente, dizendo-lhe ofensas terríveis, censurando-o, acusando-o de uma mágoa da qual nem mesmo o próprio Sirius tinha conhecimento. É certo que, ele sempre perseguia Snape com piadas de mau gosto e comentários baixos direcionados a seu comportamento taciturno e estranho, porém, nos quatro anos em que passara em Hogwarts, o sonserino nunca o revidara de um modo tão declaradamente agressivo, uma vez que naquele dia, Snape o culpava de um crime muito maior. Ele o culpava por algo que não havia sido sentido por si, mas sim, por alguém que estimava de um modo único e intenso. E apesar de Sirius não ter compreendido os sentimentos do outro garoto, compreendeu o rancor que ardia com violência naqueles olhos inquisidores que o abalava, fazendo-o sentir-se pior.

Melhor teria sido se naquela noite, um dos dois tivesse permanecido em seu dormitório, remoendo seus demônios e melancolia. O que seguiu-se foi algo completamente decadente e assustador, mesmo em seu curto período.

"O que está olhando, seu idiota?" indagou Sirius em um tom de voz que atraiu a atenção não só dos alunos que jantavam, mas também dos professores.

Snape sustentou seu olhar, apesar de manter-se em silêncio.

"ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ, IMBECIL!"

Foi naquele exato minuto que o sonserino deu vazão ao seu ódio, permitindo que ele tornasse-se quase palpável com o uso de palavras.

"Você é deplorável, Sirius Black! Você e seu amiguinho, James Potter, merecem morrer! Todas as vezes que vocês jogam Quadribol, eu rezo para que caiam de suas vassouras e quebrem o pescoço! Tomara que Remus perceba suas infelicidades e nunca mais volte a falar com vocês dois!"

Por um momento, Sirius deixou que as palavras revirassem em seu cérebro e esmagasse a tênue linha de controle que ainda sustentava. Quem aquele infeliz achava que era? Como ele ousava falar de seus amigos, envolvendo-os em sua boca imunda?

Uma onda de raiva apoderou-se de Sirius e ele não reprimiu mais seus sentimentos. Seu punho fechado alcançou o nariz de Snape com tanta força que o barulho de ossos se quebrando pode ser ouvido a uma boa altura. O garoto foi atirado longe antes que a travessa voasse de suas mãos, espalhando comida no chão.

Os alunos levantaram-se e correram para perto. James chamou o nome do amigo, mas foi inútil. Sirius estava tomado por algo maior. Sentia uma incontrolável vontade de arrebentar Severus em toda a sua fraqueza e mediocridade. Antes que os professores pudessem evitar, ele voou novamente sobre o garoto que levantava-se e, cambaleando, apalpava com mãos trêmulas o nariz que sangrava incessantemente.

Sirius sacudiu-lhe antes de levá-lo novamente ao chão e forçar sua cara ensangüentada contra a comida espalhada, esfregando-o com força.

"É aí que você deve ficar, seu bastardo! Eu tenho nojo de você! Nunca mais ouse falar de James ou Remus senão eu te mato!"

Os alunos vibraram, chamando o nome de Sirius, sem terem idéia alguma de como tudo começara.

Os professores que encontravam-se no Grande Salão, apartaram com ajuda de magia, os garotos atracados no chão.

A professora Mc. Gonnagal, diretora da Casa da Grifinória, mirou Sirius com uma expressão de repugnância pelo seu ato covarde.

"Como explica isso, senhor Black? Venha comigo imediatamente! Vai sofrer detenção durante uma semana. Onde pensa que está para agredir desse modo um colega? Quarenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Agora, peça desculpas ao sr. Snape!"

Sirius manteve-se calado, mirando ainda com fúria o garoto diante de si.

"Vamos, senhor Black! Peça desculpas ao seu colega!"

"Não!" respondeu Sirius laconicamente sem olhar a professora. Uma onda de murmúrios excitados percorreu o Salão.

A diretora Mc. Gonnagal olhou-o com surpresa, seguida de uma incontida irritação e desapontamento.

"Está bem, então. Setenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e uma detenção de um mês para o senhor Black. Agora, alguém leve o senhor Snape para a enfermaria!"

Miwa, com voz esganiçada, resmungou.

"Professora, se os dois brigaram, deveriam colocar Snape também em detenção."

"Não se intrometa no modo como os diretores dirigirem suas Casas, senhorita Shimohashi. O senhor Snape necessita de cuidados médicos. Como ele poderia sofrer uma detenção se mal consegue ficar de pé? Além do mais, vi perfeitamente bem quem começou tudo isso!"

James e Pedro aproximaram-se do amigo e antes que ele fosse levado pela diretora Mc. Gonnagal, James capturou o seu olhar e apenas nesse momento, Sirius sentiu sua raiva dissipar-se por completo.

(cut)

"Querido Remus,

Tentamos falar com você, mas Madame Pomfrey não nos deixou entrar. Precisamos conversar. Não nos odeie..."

Amamos você. Por favor, cuide-se

James Potter"

Remus relia pela quinta vez o bilhete que lhe fora entregue pela enfermeira. Estava longe de permanecer calmo e ainda sentia uma grande raiva de seus dois amigos. Sentira-se tão mal após o acontecido no jardim que depois de subir ao dormitório, descera novamente para a enfermaria.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos largara, por fim, o bilhete sobre a mesinha ao seu lado. Seus olhos estavam pesados. Talvez fosse melhor que dormisse um pouco. Já quase adormecia quando ouviu a voz nervosa de Madame Pomfrey vindo da porta.

"Meu Deus, que transtorno! Esses meninos já aprontaram demais por um dia só! Venha, senhor Snape, deite-se! Vou trazer a poção para recuperar ossos. Amanhã mesmo, seu nariz terá voltado ao normal."

Remus, reconhecendo o nome que ouvia, levantou-se da cama. Afastando o cortinado, ele deparou-se com Snape deitado na cama próxima em um estado deplorável. As roupas estavam amarrotadas e sangue gotejava de seu nariz e de seus lábios sobre o lençol. Uma de suas faces estava suja de comida, apesar de sua expressão manter-se impassível.

"Severus Snape, o que aconteceu com você?"

Os olhos do sonserino subitamente tomaram vida e ergueram-se rapidamente para depararem-se com um rosto muito delicado, marcado por lampejo de verdadeira preocupação. Com nervosismo, Snape tentou limpar com a manga de suas vestes, seu nariz.

"Remus Lupin... O que faz aqui?"

"Estava me sentindo mal e vim para cá. Mas, diga o que houve? Alguém bateu em você?"

Severus desviou os olhos do garoto e não respondeu a pergunta. Envergonhado de sua própria humilhação e fraqueza, manteve-se calado. Remis virou-se para Madame Pomfrey que retornava com um frasco em suas mãos.

"Senhor Lupin, volte para a sua cama!"

"Madame Pomfrey, o que aconteceu com Severus?"

"Decididamente, aquele seu amigo da Grifinória já passou de todos os limites! Foi ele que fez esse estrago com o sr. Snape..."

"Está se referindo a James ou Sirius?"

"Sirius Black! Agora, saia da frente! Preciso cuidar de meu paciente!"

Remus observou a enfermeira aproximar-se da cama e encher um copo com poção de recuperação de ossos, antes de entregá-lo ao sonserino.

"Senhor Snape, vá até o banheiro e tome um banho! Troque-se também!"

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e levantava-se da cama quando Remus perguntou.

"Madame Pomfrey, posso ajudá-lo? Posso levá-lo até o banheiro e ajudá-lo a trocar de roupa?"

Severus não conseguiu disfarçar o rubor em suas faces. Ao invés disso, murmurou com voz nervosa.

"Estou bem. Não vou precisar de ajuda..."

"Mas, isso é uma excelente idéia. Vamos, senhor Lupin, leve-o até o banheiro e o ajude. Caso precisar de mim, é só chamar!"

Severus ainda tentou protestar contra a decisão tomada, porém todos os seus esforços foram em vão.

Remus acompanhou-o até o banheiro enquanto o sonserino mal conseguia olhá-lo.

"Está tudo bem, Severus. Não vou espioná-lo tomando banho..." comentou Remus forçando uma brincadeira, sem perceber que tal desconcertava ainda mais o garoto magricela ao seu lado. Snape não podia imaginar quão vermelho estaria seu rosto.

De fato, Remus virou-se de costas quando o colega despiu-se antes de entrar na banheira de ladrilhos escuros. Depois, desviando os olhos, passou-lhe a toalha.

Snape sentia as horas arrastarem-se enquanto o outro garoto permanecia ao seu lado. O banheiro da enfermaria era frio e seu corpo arrepiava-se com o contato da água quente.

"A temperatura da água está boa?" murmurou Remus, aproximando-se.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam grudados no rosto do outro garoto que sentava na borda da banheira com um sorriso incondicionalmente calmo e sincero. O sonserino estava nervoso. Aquela situação incômoda era totalmente imprevisível. Era melhor Remus não aproximar-se tanto.

"O que você está fazendo na enfermaria?" indagou Snape, procurando não concentrar-se na situação.

"Eu não estava me sentindo bem. Depois do que aconteceu no jardim..."

Remus silenciou-se abruptamente. Estava falando demais.

"Por que você anda com Sirius Black e James Potter? Eles não são iguais a você..."

Remus desviou os olhos antes de voltar a falar.

"Por que você brigou com Sirius? Por que ele bateu em você?"

"Odeio ele! Odeio ele e Potter! Ele bateu em mim porque sabe disso..."

"Mas, isso é terrível! O que está passando pela cabeça dele? Vou falar com ele quando..."

Novamente, Remus interrompeu-se. Não! Não queria voltar a falar com ele.

Severus o olhou por um breve momento com o olhar inquieto. Por fim, avaliando se deveria dizer algo ou não, finalmente, tomou coragem.

"Não foi certo o que eles fizeram com você! A escola inteira está comentando o que aconteceu no jardim por causa deles!"

Remus sentiu novamente a incômoda náusea em seu estômago.

"Estão comentando... o quê exatamente?"

Snape evitava olhar o outro garoto. Tinha um medo terrível de evidenciar seus sentimentos.

"Não importa, Lupin. São besteiras ditas pelos idiotas de Hogwarts..."

"Estão dizendo que gosto de garotos?"

Snape engoliu em seco antes de assentir com a cabeça. Remus tremia levemente os lábios.

"Lupin, você realmente é...?"

Remus reergueu seus olhos avermelhados e imediatamente, Severus arrependeu-se do que dissera. Em vão, ele procurou consertar sua falha de um modo eficaz.

"Desculpe... Não é da minha conta! Só queria dizê-lo que não há problema nenhum com isso porque caso você seja, eu também acho que sou..."

Uma expressão de ligeiro atordoamento atravessou o rosto de Remus. Snape o olhava com inquietação e ansiedade.

"Desculpa, Lupin..."

"Está, tudo bem..."

Um incômodo silêncio impregnou-se no ambiente tal qual a poeira que acumula-se sobre móveis lustrosos e em vão, é soprada.

Remus forçou-se a sorrir enquanto retomava o diálogo.

"Então, desde quando você sabe que é...?"

Severus evitava olhá-lo.

"Acho que na verdade, desde sempre... Quero dizer... Garotas são tão estúpidas! Melindrosas demais, exibidas demais, chatas demais... Nunca consegui me interessar por alguma delas..."

"E quando você descobriu que preferia garotos? Quero dizer... Você se apaixonou por algum?"

Snape sentiu a tensão daquela conversa subindo como aranhas por suas costas e axilas.

Remus olhou-o timidamente, ainda sem obter resposta.

"Está tudo bem. Não precisa responder. Não é mesmo da minha cont..."

"Remus, você está namorando algum garoto em Hogwarts?" perguntou-lhe repentinamente Severus, sentindo algo em sua garganta que bloqueava-lhe a calma. Em sua mente, pedia a Deus que ele não estivesse nem com Black e nem com Potter. Não suportaria ver aquela ternura pouco contida e irreprimível sendo desviada para aqueles bastardos infelizes! Tampouco suportaria ver aquele olhar lapidado por uma natureza meiga e abastada, sendo dirigido para os seres que menos o mereciam na face da Terra. Snape temia ouvir a possibilidade que assombrava as horas de seus dias quando observava os três amigos rindo pelos corredores ou divertindo-se no jardim com brincadeiras rotineiras.

Lupin, por sua vez, desviou os olhos por um momento. Uma pontada daquela irritação que sentira há horas atrás, retornava inconveniente.

"Não, não estou com ninguém. Nem nunca estive! Aquela brincadeira de mau gosto no jardim foi o meu primeiro beijo e, possivelmente, o último!"

Severus o mirou, perplexo.

"Não diga isso, por favor, Lupin. Aposto que muitos garotos adorariam ficar com você. Hogwarts é estúpida. Pior do que isso, é decadente!"

Remus esboçou um tímido sorriso.

"Sabe, Severus, você é diferente do que todos dizem. Como agüenta as pessoas em torno de você, dizendo aquelas ofensas idiotas?"

Severus, pela primeira vez que entrara no banheiro, permaneceu calmo e sua voz adquiriu um fio metálico.

"Já estou acostumado. Não me ofendo mais com todos aqueles idiotas. No início, eu ficava irritado e acabava chorando de raiva. Depois, percebi que eles nunca mais parariam, independente de eu ignorá-los ou não. Então preferi esquecer que estavam lá na maioria das vezes e concentrar-me nos estudos..."

"Você está sempre afastado de todos, mesmo aqueles da sua Casa... Por que não se aproxima deles?"

Snape olhou Remus com uma expressão convicta.

"Porque o esquisito Snape deve manter sua distância mínima."

Remus o mirou profundamente.

"Você não é esquisito. Ao contrário. Sabe, normalmente sou tímido e esquivo com as pessoas. Mas, hoje, gostei de conversar com você. Obrigado, Snape, por me fazer sentir melhor..."

Neste momento, Madame Pomfrey bateu na porta do banheiro, apressando-os para saírem antes que pegassem um resfriado.

Se por um lado, Snape ficava aliviado pelo fato de Remus finalmente afastar-se e poder permanecer calmo, por outro, lamentava profundamente a maior conversa que já haviam tido ter sido interrompida antes de ele dizer todas as coisas que havia sempre no silêncio de seu quarto, quando não conseguia dormir e evocava a lembrança daquele rosto a ponto de quase poder tocá-lo, decorado. Só havia uma certeza em seu coração que o fazia sentir-se repleto de uma alegria inquieta. Era a certeza de que Remus o via com seus olhos e não com os olhos alheios. Ele o observava com a ternura de sua alma e para ele, Severus, era alguém capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se bem. E como aquilo alegrou Snape ao ponto de dias depois durante a aula, imaginar-se com o braço em torno daqueles ombros estreitos ou suas mãos tocando aquela palidez marmórea da fronte de Remus sob um sol de verão no Beco Diagonal.

Madame Pomfrey cuidou dos ferimentos de Severus enquanto Remus voltava para a sua cama. Antes de dormir, o sonserino permaneceu incontáveis horas mirando aquele cortinado, esperando que o rosto que acostumara-se a admirar secretamente surgisse e sorrisse para ele. Mas, Lupin não apareceu. Ao invés disso, ele permaneceu com a cabeça recostada sobre travesseiros, relendo o bilhete de James em suas mãos.

(cut)

Para Sirius, detenção sempre fora o pior castigo. Permanecer horas, trancado em uma sala, limpando troféus, definitivamente, não era a sua diversão prioritária.

A professora Mc Gonnagal mostrara-se realmente furiosa e, depois de passá-lo um longo sermão em seu escritório, o mandara sob a "ilustre" companhia de Filch para aquela detenção tão "agradável". Ainda no corredor, com um malicioso sorriso, Filch comentou.

"Hey, Black, não sabe o prazer que me dá vê-lo obediente como um cachorrinho cumprindo detenção. Pena que os métodos de hoje não sejam como os de antigamente. Se Dumbledore me desse permissão, eu o colocaria pendurado por dias na entrada do castelo para aquelas outras pestes e aquele seu comparsazinho, o tal de Potter, aprenderem a lição. Depois disso, eu..."

"Você me chicotearia, me espancaria e daria minha carcaça para os dragões. Ora, cale a boca e vá para o inferno, Filch. Será que toda vez que tiver que cumprir detenção, terei que ouvir essa sua ladainha? Você põe medo nos outros e não em mim ou em James. Quando é que vai assimilar isso? Ou será que 'abortos' também não são capazes disso?"

Filch mirou Sirius como se tivesse sido assaltado por uma praga letal. O garoto da Grifinória sustentou desafiadoramente o olhar do zelador, antes de rir com deboche.

"Não tente me intimidar, Filch. Passei a vida inteira com meus pais tentando me intimidar e querendo me obrigar a ser igual a eles. Então, não vai ser por você que vou molhar as calças ou tremer os joelhos..."

Agora, sozinho, na sala de troféus, Sirius cumpria com má vontade a tarefa que lhe fora designada. Já estava exausto daquele maldito longo dia.

Foi de repente que uma voz muito conhecida assaltou-lhe os ouvidos agradavelmente tal qual a dócil sensação de uma melodia que há muito deseja-se ouvir.

"Ei, Sirius,está me escutando?"

Black e Potter ostentavam sempre sob suas vestes, espelhos mágicos que ambos utilizavam para a comunicação em situações como aquela. A idéia partira de ambos quando caminhavam no fim das férias de verão pelo Beco Diagonal e lamentavam o longo verão que passaram sem comunicar-se direito, visto que os pais de Sirius não simpatizavam nada com James e deixavam claro isso, permitindo que o filho utilizasse a coruja da família somente uma vez por semana. No fim das contas, quando caminhavam pelas lojas, procurando uma boa coruja, ambos acabaram encontrando um utensílio muito mais adequado à necessidade dos dois garotos de permanecerem a qualquer momento, juntos.

"Ei, James!"

"Sirius, o que foi aquilo no Grande Salão? O que Snape fez para você agir daquele modo? Você está sozinho agora?"

"Estou. Filch saiu com o rabinho entre as pernas e foi paparicar aquela gata sebosa dele..."

"Então, eu vou até aí. Onde você está?"

"No Salão de Troféus..."

"Vou usar a Capa da Invisibilidade. Chego aí em dez minutos!"

O espelho que antes mostrava o rosto de James, tornou a mostrar apenas o reflexo de Sirius que subitamente alegrava-se muito com a vinda do amigo. Ele permaneceu esperado-o com ansiedade. Após dez minutos contados em seu relógio, ele pode ouvir passos na sala. Quando Potter retirou a Capa, o outro garoto pode contemplar, sorridente, seu rosto.

"Que bom que veio James. Pensei que fosse morrer de tédio neste lugar!"

"Sirius, até agora, eu estava tentando compreender o que foi que Snape lhe disse no Grande Salão para permanecer daquele jeito..."

Sirius silenciou-se um momento, procurando palavras.

"Aquele idiota do Snape me tira do sério! Odeio ele e isso não é novidade. Mas, hoje quando o olhei, senti uma raiva que nunca senti antes e quis matá-lo! Ele me disse que não merecíamos Remus como amigo e sei lá mais o quê! Quem ele pensa que é para meter-se entre nós?"

James ouviu tudo perplexo enquanto abria o resto da Capa.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso, Sirius? Do que Snape estava falando? Do que aconteceu no lago?"

"Só pode ser isso..."

"Mas, o que ele tem a ver com aquilo? Quem é ele para saber de nossos problemas com Remus...?"

Nesse momento, James ouviu o barulho dos passos de Filch e cobriu-se novamente com a Capa da Invisibilidade.

Sirius fora dispensado de sua tarefa por um carrancudo Filch que olhava desconfiado para os lados e mirava com incredulidade os troféus bastante limpos.

O garoto de cabelos compridos e negros abandonou a sala, sentindo a companhia de James ao seu lado. Quando dobraram o corredor e viram-se completamente a sós, James retirou novamente a Capa.

"Para onde vamos, Sirius? Ainda não estou a fim de dormir..."

"Nem eu... Vamos conversar em alguma sala vazia..."

Os dois percorreram a escadaria do corujal e num dos corredores desertos, encontraram uma sala de Aritmancia abandonada.

A noite estava fresca e através as vidraças, o jardim de Hogwarts podia ser contemplado sob o céu estrelado.

"Estou preocupado, Sirius..."

"Com o que, James?"

"Acho que passamos muito dos limites com o Remus. Estou muito arrependido daquela brincadeira idiota no jardim..."

"Ei, James, não sabíamos que o Remus era tão sensível. Se quer saber a verdade, estou pouco me lixando!"

James mirou o outro garoto com seriedade por detrás de seus óculos.

"Eu vou fingir que você não disse isso! Além do mais, comigo esse seu comportamento não funciona. Sei muito bem que está tão preocupado quanto eu..."

Sirius silenciou-se, uma vez que para James não conseguia mentir. Apenas, ele era capaz de desarmá-lo e vencê-lo, sem a necessidade de uma guerra.

"Remus é muito diferente de nós dois, Sirius Nunca imaginaria que uma brincadeira poderia fazê-lo tanto mal...".

Sirius baixou os olhos por não querer mirar James.

"Eu gostei de beijar você, James..."

O garoto de cabelos despenteados silenciou-se brevemente antes que um discreto e suave rubor subisse por suas faces.

"Não me leve a mal, James... Mas foi o melhor beijo que já tive em minha vida..."

"Sirius..."

"Agora, entendo porque todas as garotas que beija perdem a razão por sua causa..."

James sentiu-se nervoso. As palavras de Sirius o atordoavam. Porém, ele não era o tipo de garoto que acanharia-se por qualquer motivo. Rapidamente, James adquiriu sua calma habitual.

"Entenda, Sirius, que estes lábios possuem um feitiço que corre somente no sangue dos Potters. No entanto, você também não foi nada mal..."

Sirius atirou um dos candelabros em James e apenas por um triz, este alcançou somente a parede.

"Não seja tão convencido, James Potter! Sua boca fica melhor calada do que beijando!"

James riu com divertimento com a irritação de Sirius.

"Fique calmo, Black! Meu beijo pode ser o melhor, mas ninguém em Hogwarts resiste a sua aparência. Estamos quites, acho."

Sirius aproximou-se de James, procurando recuperar seu ar sério.

"Me diga então, Potter... Quando nos beijamos no lago, no que pensou...?"

Sirius mantinha os olhos fixos em James que, por sua vez, sentia que aquela conversa estava se tornando perigosamente íntima demais.

"Do que está falando, Sirius? Foi só uma brincadeira..."

"Foi? Sabe no que pensei, James? Pensei que se você não fosse meu amigo, eu te chamaria para sair comigo. Te chamaria para irmos para Hogsmeade. Seja sincero comigo, James. No que pensou? Te conheço mais do que todo mundo. Sei que está evitando o assunto..."

James, aos poucos, perdia sua paciência com aquelas perguntas. Seria sincero então se Sirius garantia poder lidar com isso.

"Pensei que gostaria de te beijar de novo, independente de você ser meu amigo ou não. O que está querendo, Sirius? Não me subestime como faz com suas garotinhas sonsas. Sou melhor do que isso!"

"O que eu quero é continuar o que paramos. Estou me perguntando se eu te beijar a força como beijei Remus, você irá também parar na enfermaria..."

"Não me trate como criança, Sirius..."

James aproximou-se da porta e depois de girar a maçaneta, abriu-a. Sirius fez um vago gesto de protesto, acreditando que o amigo ia embora. No entanto, James limitou-se a olhar para os dois lados do corredor e, constatando que estavam sozinhos, fechou a porta novamente. Com passos rápidos, ele voltou a aproximar-se de Sirius.

"Por que está com medo de ser visto, James? Toda Hogwarts nos viu no lago..."

"Porque isso daqui não é brincadeira..."

"O que é, então?" indagou Sirius.

Os dois miraram-se em silêncio antes que James retirasse os óculos e Sirius o abraçasse pela cintura. James, por sua vez, acariciou a nuca do outro. Ambos ainda olhavam-se firmemente.

James puxou o rosto de Sirius e ambos beijaram-se com a habilidade e sensualidade que estavam muito além de suas jovens idades. Sirius sentia o corpo menor do amigo contra o seu. James abraçava-o, buscando no contato do abraço, um desesperado Sirius que acariciava seu rosto febrilmente.

Os dois permaneceram daquele modo por muito tempo. Mais tempo do que poderiam lembrar. Não encontravam-se nervosos como garotas apaixonadas de suas idades. Ao contrário, estavam calmos, experimentando aquela intimidade sem deslumbramentos juvenis ou tremores de timidez. Algumas vezes, a maturidade de ambos era surpreendente. Precoces sim, porém nunca insensíveis.

James beijou com languidez por vezes o rosto de Sirius. Sentia aqueles cabelos pesados acariciarem seu rosto. Sirius, por sua vez, trazia as mãos de James até seus lábios e beijava-nas.

Voltaram a ser beijar várias vezes seguidas e, dessa vez, sentaram-se no chão, abraçando-se com afeto.

Os quadros de fadas austríacas da sala de aula estavam vazios. Belas ninfas de cabelos vermelhos e crespos, vendo os dois garotos naquela profunda troca de carícias, haviam começado a se beijar também e, agora haviam desaparecido da paisagem retida por molduras de cedro para alguma outra, longe de olhares alheios.

Os dois amigos manteram-se em silêncio depois de muito tempo, mirando as paredes alvas que os cercavam.

"Esqueça suas meninas bobas, Sirius..." riu-se James com malícia.

"Só se você ficar comigo."

"Sempre soubemos que isso acabaria acontecendo, não é mesmo? Desde a primeira vez que te olhei, quase tive uma premonição do que ocorreu nesta sala..."

"Está falando feito aqueles charlatães que davam aula de Adivinhação, Potter... Não há nada de errado em fazermos isso, certo? Eu sempre te venerei, James..."

James recolocou os óculos que guardara no bolso de suas vestes.

"Não quero veneração. Basta-nos toda Hogwarts nos bajulando!"

"E o que você quer, então?"

"Quero você, Sirius, sendo só meu. Não é tão difícil assim. Já nos amamos. Só precisamos resolver como as coisas ficarão daqui para a frente. Ou paramos por aqui para sempre ou continuamos até quando nos der na telha. Você decide!"

"Como tem certeza que te amo, Potter?"

"Está me subestimando novamente, Black!"

Sirius olhou com nervosismo para os lados. Pela primeira vez na noite, não sabia como agir. Por fim, beijou novamente o amigo e murmurou decidido.

"Quero você, meu Potter!"

James sorriu, apesar de sua voz ser fria.

"Ótimo! Prepare-se para lidar com sua família e outras chateações."

"Estou pouco me lixando para isso!"

"Estou feliz com a sua companhia e não quero voltar para o dormitório e ser bombardeado com perguntas. Alguma idéia do que devamos fazer?"

"Quero abraçar você de novo, James..."

A madrugada ia alta quando as ninfas retornaram para seus quadros, endireitando suas grinaldas de flores e observaram com um misto de ternura e lascívia, os dois meninos que adormeciam. James tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Sirius enquanto este entrelaçava seus dedos nos dele, mantendo um rosto sereno e calmo.


	4. Os Marotos4

OS MAROTOS  
Capítulo IV

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O primeiro capítulo de uma série. O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

CAPÍTULO IV

Depois de quase uma semana, Remus deixou finalmente a enfermaria. Snape saíra três dias antes, alegando bem estar e deveres para fazer em seu dormitório. Estranhamente, ele não se despedira do garoto da Grifinória por um motivo desconhecido e quando Lupin procurou obter alguma informação de Madame Pomfrey, esta com ar de preocupação, limitou-se a murmurar tristemente: "Pobrezinho...Foi tudo culpa minha! Como pude errar?"

Após vários dias de insistência, James, Sirius e Pedro pareciam ter desistido de sua empreitada em ver o amigo doente na ala hospitalar e de certo modo, isso magoara ainda mais o jovem Remus que não envergonhava-se de admitir em seu íntimo o quanto sentia falta deles! E como isso tudo o enlouquecia! Enlouquecia-o saber que aqueles três eram capazes de saírem-se perfeitamente bem sem ele enquanto este relutava ali naquela enfermaria em expor-se perante rostos debochados e murmúrios sórdidos. Como gostaria de ter a força para que no momento em que Sirius e James tivessem feito aquela brincadeira idiota olhar a todos desafiadoramente e redargüir sem culpa ou polidez: "Então? Não me interessa se não podem lidar com minhas escolhas! Estou pouco me importado com todos vocês!".

Em sua última visita, Sirius havia deixado aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, chocolates coloridos destinados a Remus que ao mastigá-los, contemplando um bilhete do amigo que limitara-se a desenhar neste um tosco lobisomem deitado em uma cama de enfermaria, recordou-se inevitavelmente de sua época de infância quando havia sido mordido pelo lobisomem que o fizera ser o que era. Aos cinco anos, permanecera assustado por vários meses com a palidez sobrenatural que sua pele adquiriu, expulsando o tom róseo e afável das crianças, para mergulhá-lo no aspecto doentil que haveria de acompanhá- lo até o fim de seus dias. Era justamente, no frio crepúsculo da Inglaterra que Remus, muito pequeno, sentia suas vísceras queimarem com um caldo quente e amargo que expelia de horas em horas por aqueles lábios salpicados de furúnculos roxos. Naquela época, quando ele não ardia com a habitual febre da tarde, seus olhos enchiam-se de água ao sentir o inevitável aproximamento da lua cheia que banharia sempre seu leito com um temor crescente dia após dia. Os médicos diziam que ele logo cresceria e teria um corpo mais resistente às fases lunares que esgotavam sua saúde tal qual uma varíola era capaz de afetar um trouxa. Porém, até sua adolescência, o sofrimento deveria ser sua guia e caso enlouquecesse antes de completar doze, o Hospial St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos teria sempre suas portas abertas para um filho de bruxos tão ilustres quanto os Lupins.

Nada saciaria a angústia de Remus, caso sua mãe que levando-o certo fim de tarde até o Beco Diagonal para respirar ar puro, numa tentativa desesperada de animá-lo, não tivesse lhe comprado inúmeros doces com cobertura de chocolate irlandês. E, enquanto sentado na escadaria do Banco Gringotes, esperando junto de sua mãe o pai sair do trabalho, o garoto de olhos tristes fora capaz de devorar uma caixa inteira de doces e afundar suas mágoas no açúcar que corria em seu fluxo sangüíneo com eloqüência. Desde então, nunca mais conseguira parar. Chocolate transformara-se em seu paliativo que acompanhava-o fielmente na proximidade da lua cheia. Remus obviamente chegara aos doze e não perdera a razão. Seu medo pelo período do mês em que tornava-se lobisomem e sua saúde debilitada não causavam mais o pavor que o mundo fora daquela enfermaria, com comentários maldosos acerca de seu gosto por garotos lhe causava.

Sirius e James sabiam da história do chocolate que Remus contara-lhes no dormitório quando certa vez não conseguia dormir e esta fez com que seus amigos, abalados, atravessassem a passagem secreta que conheciam até Hogsmeade e lhe trouxessem chocolates de todos os tipos. Agora, Sirius o enviava novamente os doces, numa tentativa de aliviar sua amargura. Remus estaria sendo o maior dos mentirosos se não admitisse que eles não apenas haviam acalmado sua ira como também apaziguado seu rancor. Apenas, o desaparecimento deles da enfermaria o tinha feito magoar-se novamente. Sirius e James não eram de desistir facilmente e se o haviam feito era porque não estavam realmente tentando.

Quando o menino voltou ao dormitório, apenas Pedro estava lá ainda dormindo. Era sábado e o sol nascera há pouco. Estranhamente, Sirius e James não encontravam-se em suas camas.

Ao mover-se pelo quarto, Remus acabou acordando o amigo que, abrindo o cortinado, olhou-o com surpresa.  
"Remus, é você mesmo?"

"Olá, Pedro. Já faz muito tempo. Como você está?"

"Bem... Por que não nos deixou vê-lo na enfermaria quando tentamos visitá-lo?"

"Desculpe, Pedro. Não foi nada pessoal. O problema não era com você. O problema era Sirius e James. Aliás, onde estão eles?"

Pedro, ainda bocejando, olhou ao redor com desconfiança. O sol penetrava com seus raios pálidos, o quarto, atravessando as grossas cortinas de linho e timidamente, iluminando a mobília e objetos do ambiente.

"Não sei onde estão. Que estranho não estarem aqui! Desde quando os dois gostam de acordar cedo? Ei, Remus, você vai voltar a falar com eles?"

Remus olhou para as camas vazias dos dois amigos, fingindo despreocupação.

"Se vierem falar comigo, podemos agora conversar sobre o que aconteceu..."

Pedro sorriu com malícia antes de puxar as cobertas e levantar-se.

"Realmente, você é o melhor de nós quatro, Remus. É bastante nobre de sua parte perdoar Sirius e James. Não tem idéia de como Sirius ficou irritado na última vez em que fomos visitá-lo e Madame Pomfrey disse que não podíamos entrar porque você não queria vê-los novamente! Ele ficou falando que aquilo já era idiotice de sua parte e já estava o aborrecendo com suas atitudes de menina fresca. Foi ele que convenceu James a não visitá-lo também. No fim, ele acabou cedendo e concordando que não tinha tempo a perder com suas atitudes idiotas e que já estava cheio de você."

Remus sentiu escorpiões ferroando seu cérebro e coração. Sentia-se profundamente chocado enquanto uma indignação irritante retornava para sua alma. Não! Não podia voltar correndo para a enfermaria.

Pedro sorriu-lhe antes que Remus, ainda confuso, levantasse-se e murmurasse com voz trêmula, como se aquilo que o outro garoto o dissesse não fosse algo que o perturbasse letalmente, que ia descer para tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente no Grande Salão.

Pedro olhou-o com incredubilidade.

"Vai... descer para o Grande Salão? Estão todos comentando em Hogwarts que você é..."

"Que gosto de garotos, não é? Isso para mim não é novidade! São todos adoradores de fofocas e intrigas nesta Escola!"

Pedro por um momento vacilou antes de continuar.

"E você vai descer mesmo assim?"

Remus murmurou enquanto colocava o cachecol rubro e amarelo ao redor do pescoço e procurava não pensar nos rostos que veria lá embaixo.

"Estou cansado de ficar escondido!"

Pedro observou-o aproximar-se da porta, antes que com voz de falsa preocupação, murmurasse.

"Boa-sorte, amigo. E... por favor, não comente o que te disse com Sirius ou James. Sabe como eles são cismados com essas coisas, não é? Eles acabariam achando que estou jogando-os de encontro a você apenas por contá- lo a verdade."

Remus forçou-se a sorrir antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

"Não se preocupe, Pedro. Não direi nada a eles. Aliás, acho que depois do que você me contou não quero que me dirijam a palavra nunca mais."

Pedro observou-o abandonar o quarto e antes que retornasse para debaixo das cobertas de sua cama, murmurou com sarcasmo.

"Garoto idiota! Acredita em tudo o que os outros falam! Tipinhos assim não deveriam mesmo andar com nós três!"

Remus ao descer as escadas, viu um grupo de sonserinos recém acordados passar por ele, cochichando e, mais adiante, desatando em um riso compulsivo enquanto viravam suas cabeças para trás.

Chegando ao Grande Salão, Lupin deparou-se com poucos alunos tomando café, porém isso não evitou os firmes olhares grudados em seu rosto.

O garoto da Grifinória serviu-se apenas de chocolate quente e, enquanto assoprava a febre da xícara fumegante em suas mãos, deparou-se com Michael Carlson da Corvinal, amigo de Lílian Evans, que sorria com a sinceridade de todos os traços belos e altivos e seu rosto. Remus deteve-se um momento, julgado que o garoto, assim como os outros alunos, estivesse debochando dele. Mas, Remus surpreendeu-se quando constatou que este não ria dele, mas sim para ele e aquilo ruborizou furiosamente seu rosto marmóreo. Em uma tentativa momentânea de desviar sua atenção para qualquer outra coisa, Remus puxou para si um dos Profetas Diários que não lera enquanto estava na enfermaria e haviam sido trazidos por uma franzina coruja de Igreja.

Remus continuaria com o jornal diante de seu rosto, fingindo interesse na greve dos domadores de Dragões se alguém não tivesse chamado seu nome. Ao erguer os olhos, o garoto da Grifinória deparou-se com Sirius e James que mantinham expressões surpresas enquanto o miravam do outro lado da mesa.

Sirius não conteve seu entusiasmo em vê-lo e esquecera-se completamente de mostrar sua habitual postura de desinteresse.

"Remus, que bom vê-lo! Não sabíamos que já havia saído da enfermaria! Como você está?"

Lupin continuou em silêncio, olhando os dois amigos. Suas pupilas moviam-se rapidamente de Sirius para James.

"Como você está, Remus? Acordamos cedo para treinar Quadribol. Não sabíamos que sairia essa manhã. Se soubéssemos, teríamos te esperado no dormitório!"

Não era nada comum Remus manter-se tão impassível e ao mesmo tempo, com um olhar tão inquisidor. Sirius, julgando que aquela obstinação silenciosa não combinava em nada com o caráter tranqüilo e afável do amigo, viu-se irritar repentinamente.

"Vai ficar calado nos olhando, Remus? Qual é o problema com você?"

O garoto enrolou o jornal e enfiou-o dentro de suas vestes, antes de beber o resto do chocolate na xícara e levantar-se.

"Sinceramente, não sei como vocês dois ainda têm displicência para falar comigo. Não somos mais amigos. Acho que na verdade nunca fomos! Nunca mais me dirijam a palavra" redargüiu Remus com uma calma surpreendente antes de baixar os olhos e dar-lhes as costas.

Remus não queria ouvir seus argumentos e sequer desejava olhá-los, pois sentia medo de continua sendo fraco e aceitá-los novamente com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades que os haviam trazido ao ponto em que estavam agora.

"Está falando sério, Remus? Espere, vamos conversar!" murmurou James com perplexidade em sua voz, antes que o garoto se afastasse definitivamente, cruzando o Grande Salão, e posteriormente, a entrada do castelo.

Sozinho, nos jardins de Hogwarts, Remus ainda esperou que os dois surgissem em sua frente, arrancando-o explicações e fazendo-o acreditar que aquilo tudo era uma idiotice sem sentido. Contudo, eles não apareceram e Remus permaneceu a manhã inteira, solitário. O frio da tarde o obrigou a retornar para dentro da Escola e durante o almoço, permaneceu sem encontrá-los. Horas após o jantar, Frank Longbottom, aluno Grifinoriense do quinto ano, veio até Remus perguntar-lhe se este havia sobrevivido bem aos cuidados excessivos de Madame Pomfrey.

"Estou me sentindo muito melhor..."

"Ainda bem, amigo! Ao menos, você conseguiu-se livrar das aulas por quase uma semana. Ei, você viu Potter e Black por aí...?"

Remus baixou os olhos antes de murmurar um vago 'não'.

"Bem, Lupin, eu os estava procurando para nosso treino de Quadribol às oito".

"Treino de Quadribol novamente? Pensei que já haviam treinado de manhã cedo..."

Frank Longbottom olhou Remus com curiosidade.

"Nunca treinamos Quadribol de manhã cedo. O time é preguiçoso demais e acaba dormindo sobre as vassouras. Quem te disse isso?"

"Ora, Sirius me disse que ele e James estavam treinando Quadribol hoje de manhã. Até mesmo acordaram cedo para irem jogar. Ao menos, foi isso o que me disseram... Será possível que os dois tenham ido treinar sozinhos?"

Frank demonstrou atordoamento ao falar.

"Sem eu que sou o capitão do time? Duvido! Bom, acho que as matérias devem estar enlouquecendo-os! Se por um acaso vir aqueles dois malucos, diga a eles, por favor, que estou os procurando..."

Remus estranhou profundamente conseguir apanhar os dois em uma mentira tão evidente agora. Obviamente, se não estavam treinando de manhã cedo, deveriam estar aprontando alguma travessura ou coisa parecida. No entanto, por que haviam omitido isso dele ou de Pedro que também nada sabia? Deveria, de fato, ser algo bastante grave já que nunca faziam questão de esconder suas excêntricas aventuras. Remus sentiu-se ferir por uma pontada de claro ciúme. James e Sirius estavam sempre juntos e não tinham nunca segredos um para o outro enquanto ele, agora era deixado à margem de seus mistérios tal qual um estranho. De qualquer maneira, talvez fosse melhor ele acostumar-se com essa nova situação.

No entanto, Remus não conteve seu ímpeto de ir assistir ao treino de Quadribol da torre de astronomia. Sirius sempre fazia questão para que ele torcesse por eles e fizesse-se presente, mesmo durante os treinos onde as arquibancadas encontravam-se vazias. Certa vez, quando o time não errara nenhum movimento durante uma partida contra a Corvinal e fizera um excelente jogo, Sirius ao apito final quando James agarrara o pomo de ouro, atravessara enlameado da cabeça aos pés, o gramado, correndo para abraçar Remus na arquibancada e dizer com veemência enquanto fazia festinha na cabeça do amigo.

"Você é nosso talismã, Remus! Nunca ouse faltar em nenhuma partida!"

Coincidência ou não, nas três vezes em que ele ausentara-se devido aos períodos de lua cheia, as vitórias do time haviam sido arrastadas e difíceis. Desde então, quando não era lua cheia e Remus preferia ficar na Sala Comunal estudando ao invés de assistir os treinos, Sirius e James apareciam perante ele e praticamente o arrastavam até o ginásio de modo que Remus acostumara-se a estar sempre presente naquelas horas em que os amigos davam tudo de si durante os treinos, tal qual fosse um membro atuante daquele time.

Remus contemplou das janelas portas da torre de astronomia, Sirius e James chegando atrasados, trajando seus magníficos uniformes e ouvindo a seguir um longo sermão de um nervoso Longbottom que gesticulava, mostrando-lhes seu relógio de pulso. Finalmente, eles subiram em suas vassouras e Remus sentiu a excitação de vê-los sobrevoando o gramado.

Como eram bonitos! Remus nunca conseguia parar de pensar nisso mesmo nos momentos mais inoportunos. Há muito, perguntara-se certa vez se seu fascínio pela beleza de ambos não consistia em uma maciça inveja, e para surpresa sua, descobrira que não. Adorava olhá-los sem saber que era olhado, porém não almejava ser como eles e sim, ficar com eles. Há muito tempo, Remus estremecia com o confuso sentimento que nutria por ambos. Não pensava nos dois como numa coisa só, mas sim distinguia bem em sua cabeça, as personalidades e caracteres de ambos, amando cada qualidade e defeito que James viesse a ter e Sirius não, assim como as virtudes que o rebelde Black conservava mistas em suas imperfeições distintas do amigo. Os beijos que haviam trocado no lago o fizeram pensar muito nos últimos dias e por um momento, perguntara-se se a ausência da inconveniente platéia de alunos fofoqueiros teria sido benéfica ao ponto dele apreciar aqueles beijos com cada milímetro de sua alma e então, para surpresa sua, dessa vez descobrira que talvez. Afinal, o atordoamento daquele dia aniquilara o seu sentimento pelas carícias roubadas pelos dois amigos e não houve tempo para perder-se no prazer daquele contato.

Agora, vê-los jogar, trazia-no uma estranha sensação da necessidade de nostalgia. Procurava lembrar-se, entre os caleidoscópios e mapas astrais expostos na sala, da sensação de ter os lábios de Sirius e James grudados aos seus e sentira-se muito frustrado ao constatar que não se recordava. Sentia-se idiota por não conseguir conservar aquela lembrança e encontrara- se então, tentando adivinhar se o beijo de ambos era doce como imaginara tantas vezes. Seus dedos percorriam as vidraças enquanto Sirius voava perto de James.

"Querem me beijar agora, senhores Black e Potter!? Venham! Não sejam tão covardes! Eu não fugiria se a solidão nos estivesse cercando, tal qual ela me envolve nesta sala cheia de poeira...Vamos nos perdoar aqui e agora, consertando aquilo que erramos e partindo desde um princípio certo..."

Remus surpreendeu-se com seus pensamentos momentâneos e riu com timidez antes de pensar que aqueles dois achavam que tudo que ele exalava era uma inocência nada forçada ou fingida. Porém, Remus, único conhecedor absoluto de seu ser, sabia que como todos existentes, seu interior alimentava uma malícia encoberta naquela proteção eficaz de sobriedade e talvez, palavras de afeto somadas a um beijo que não fosse daquele modo mesquinho que havia sido no lago fossem capazes de descobrir uma camada ainda mais verdadeira de si onde aquela febre lânguida e desprovida de infelizes fases lunares que começava a subir como escorpiões sinuantes por seu corpo esguio e pálido era produzida.

Remus observou sem entediar-se, o longo treino. Viu quando James em poucos minutos agarrava o pomo de ouro e, Sirius, na artilharia, depois de marcar pontos, voava em direção ao outro, abraçando-o por um longo tempo.

Como os amava! Como conseguiria afastar-se deles? Mesmo sabendo que haviam dito coisas terríveis, não seria capaz de detestá-los. Ao contrário, sentia uma dor profunda em seu coração. Nunca tivera amigo como os dois. Amigos que talvez o achassem idiota em suas atitudes, mas ainda assim, inigualáveis.

Lindos! Lindos com suas aparências avassaladoras de tirar o fôlego ou seus interiores surpreendentes.

Remus mirou Sirius tirando a franja mal cortada de seus olhos antes de voltar a mover-se novamente pelo gramado. Ambos, não deveriam ter idéia de que ele os adorava no silêncio daquela torre ou no dia a dia daquela Escola por vezes, tão inóspita. Sempre, no silêncio. Para sempre, no silêncio.

Remus secou uma rebelde lágrima com a manga de suas vestes. Amava-os a ponto de em alguns momentos, sentir uma profunda e irremediável dor que precisava ser escoada de sua memória através de correntes salgadas e lânguidas.

O garoto da Grifinória deu-se por vencido e retornou até seu dormitório. Precisava dormir e mais uma vez, fugir. Fugir daquela maldita torre. Fugir deles e de si mesmo.

Pedro não estava no dormitório quando Lupin trocou de roupa e deitou-se em sua cama com um incômodo nó na garganta.

Remus sentia os raios prateados da lua cheia penetrar a sala de astronomia e iluminar entre aqueles mapas que indicavam a posição de Marte ou Mercúrio em suas confusas legendas, Sirius recostado próximo à parede enquanto James permanecia no outro canto com os braços cruzados e olhar questionador. Ambos trajavam seus uniformes de Quadribol.

"Querem me beijar agora, senhores Black e Potter!? Venham! Não sejam tão covardes! Eu não fugiria se a solidão nos estivesse cercando, tal qual ela me envolve nesta sala cheia de poeira...Vamos nos perdoar aqui e agora, consertando aquilo que erramos e partindo desde um princípio certo..." murmurou Sirius sorrindo ao imitar as palavras que o garoto com olhar perdido no centro da sala dissera.

Remus ruborizou. Não! Eles não deviam ter escutado tais palavras! Estava sozinho quando as havia murmurado.

James sorriu e aproximou-se de Remus.

"Hoje é noite de lua cheia. Desculpe não termos encontrado chocolates!"

Remus olhou para Sirius que também se aproximava. Sobre uma das carteiras da sala, um lampião estava aceso enquanto libélulas circundavam-no sem descanso.

"A lua não pode feri-lo se ficar aqui dentro conosco. James, podemos ficar aqui para sempre?"

"Remus não gosta mais da gente. Remus não nos quer por perto. Remus nos odeia!" murmurou James com voz aborrecida, olhando o garoto de cabelos castanhos que não encontrava palavras desde aquele momento.

"Não! Eu amo vocês dois! Eu quero vocês sempre perto de mim..."

"Querem me beijar agora, senhores Black e Potter!? Venham! Não sejam tão covardes! Eu não fugiria se a solidão nos estivesse cercando, tal qual ela me envolve nesta sala cheia de poeira...Vamos nos perdoar aqui e agora, consertando aquilo que erramos e partindo desde um princípio certo..." murmurou James imitando também as palavras que Remus dissera.

"Nunca beijou, Remus? Deve ser o único menino na escola com catorze anos que nunca beijou..."

"Está guardando seu primeiro beijo para o amor de sua vida?" indagou James guardando os óculos dentro de suas vestes.

Remus estava suando gelo. A lua, as libélulas, eles, todos o atordoavam. Sem pensar, ele assentiu com a cabeça. Já ouvira também aquelas frases antes. Quando as ouvira? Não conseguia lembrar-se!

James sorriu antes de murmurar.

"Então, você deve ir, Sirius. Depois, é a minha vez. Lembre-se que ele está apaixonado... Não o faça chorar..."

Sirius aproximou-se de Remus. De repente, ele estava muito perto sem sequer ter se movido até ele e James permanecia no canto da sala, olhando-os enquanto as libélulas tornavam-se muito barulhentas.

"Vamos fazer as pazes, Remus?"

O garoto não teve tempo de encontrar uma resposta. Sentiu seu rosto ser puxado por Sirius e um beijo cálido e febril ser depositado em seus lábios. Queimava! Era doce e quente! Acertara! Os lábios de Sirius eram tão doces como imaginava que seriam. Remus hesitou quando Sirius segurou seu pulso, olhando-o de um modo que o fazia recordar estranhamente do sorriso de Michael Carlson da Corvinal no Grande Salão. Seus olhos percorriam com interesse o corpo do outro garoto cujos ossos tremiam ligeiramente ao ouvir as palavras.

"Ah, meu talismã! Esteja sempre presente quando jogarmos. Você é especial! Sem você nunca conseguiríamos!"

Remus fechou os olhos quando Sirius voltou a beijá-lo e dessa vez, por um longo tempo, sentiu mãos acalmando com seu peso o tremor de seu corpo enquanto um repentino calor envolvia a sala e as libélulas que antes adoravam o fogo, sobrevoavam suas cabeças.

Tentou protestar quando Sirius abriu seu pijama, mas foi em vão. Era como se seu pensamento não controlasse suas ações. Surpreendeu-se e ruborizou quando viu suas roupas abandonadas no chão e as mãos de Sirius ainda provocando seu corpo. Seus dedos eram como vermes descendo pela palidez nauseante de Remus e eles não pararam de descer até que um prazer maior o assolasse e sem precisar constatar, sabia que enquanto Sirius o forçava a abrir-se mais e o excitava infernalmente, as pequenas libélulas pousavam em seus cabelos. James aproximava-se. Suas mãos acariciaram o rosto de Sirius antes que se curvasse para beijar também Remus que os olhava com perplexidade. Seus gemidos foram silenciados e Sirius enquanto os abraçava, disse.

"Abra os olhos, Remus... Isso tudo é um sonho!"

"..Um sonho..." murmurou Remus enlouquecendo.

"... Acorde, Remus! Acorde!"

Remus abriu seus olhos. Não havia libélulas, nem lua cheia. Mas, estavam ainda lá, Sirius, James... e Pedro?

"Acorda, Remus! Você está sonhando!" falou Pedro, sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

Remus viu-se em seu dormitório. Os seus três amigos o olhavam com expressões preocupadas enquanto ele recobrava a consciência.

"Cadê as libélulas?"

Sirius e James entreolharam-se antes que Pedro murmurasse com ar de divertimento.

"Esse barulho todo era por libélulas? Achamos que você estava morrendo e agora, nos diz que estava sonhado com libélulas!?"

Então, Remus percebeu. Tudo esvaira-se quando abrira os olhos. Apenas a febre delirante e a umidade em seu corpo, mantinham-se.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Despertamos com você gemendo alto e suspirando em sua cama. Achamos que deveríamos acordá-lo..." informou-lhe James.

"Estava tendo um pesadelo..." mentiu Remus.

"Pesadelo!?" caçoou Pedro "Parecia ser um sonho muito bom pela maneira que você estava gemendo e murmurando. Ouvi bem que você estava falando enrolado no sonho pela proximidade de nossas camas. Quero pesadelos iguais aos seus, Remus!"

Subitamente, Remus sentiu um ódio terrível de Pedro ao vê-lo despertar curiosidade em Sirius e Remus que também trajavam pijamas e tinham caras de cansaço e sono. Mas, o ódio principal ao garoto rechonchudo que tinha um sorriso irônico em seus lábios era por tê-lo acordado do melhor sonho que tivera em sua vida. Foi aí que Remus percebeu seus ensopados lençóis e a umidade também em seu baixo ventre sob as cobertas. Seus olhos arregalam-se com a vergonha daquilo tudo. Repentinamente, tornava-se atônito. Seu rosto ficou muito vermelho quando ele vociferou contra Pedro.

"Droga, Pettigrew, você empatou tudo! Como pode me atrapalhar? E agora?"

Pedro dessa vez pareceu sinceramente confuso. Foi nesse momento em que James desatou num riso contínuo acompanhado pelos olhares questionadores dos três ouros garotos.

"Do que está rindo, James?"

James olhou com divertimento para Remus antes de dizê-lo.

"Pesadelo, não!? Sei o que teve! Foi um sonho sujo que você teve, Remus! Foi erótico o suficiente? Por isso não queria acordar!?"

Sirius mirou rapidamente Remus sem, no entanto, rir.

"Com quem você sonhou, Remus?"

Remus teve a impressão ligeira de querer morrer e imaginou-se nos tranqüilos lençóis da enfermaria.

"Não tive nenhum sonho desses daí que você está dizendo, James..."

"Não? Então, o que foi que Pedro empatou? Ora, bolas! Eu sei bem que você teve um porque tenho sonhos assim todas as noites e esse tom vermelho no seu rosto, reconheço bem!"

Sirius insistiu novamente.

"Com quem você sonhou?"

Então, Remus perdeu seu controle e surpreendeu os três garotos quando os mandou para o inferno, alegando que até onde se lembrava, não estava falando com dois deles. Sirius olhou-o com rancor ao fechar o cortinado de sua cama.

"Mal agradecido! Não deveríamos ter ficado preocupado com você! Sonhe suas pornografias, mas não nos acorde mais, droga!"

James sorriu com ar de deboche ao apagar a luz de seu lampião.

"Ele deve ter sonhado com um gigante das montanhas pelo barulho que fazia!"

Remus pensou em voltar a abrir seu cortinado e azarar James, porém um lampejo de consciência o fez perceber que aquele comentário seria feito mesmo que estivessem se falando bem porque aqueles comentários sujos eram muito típicos de James.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos pensou em, durante a madrugada, ir até o banheiro e trocar-se, mas sentia que mesmo que fosse na ponta dos pés até o lavatório, era capaz de James levantar-se e fazer um escândalo no quarto, gritando "Eu não disse!?", de forma que Remus procurou esquecer-se de seu inconveniente problema e permaneceu em sua cama ainda com as tórridas lembranças. Inacreditável! Sonhara com os dois. Remus ansiava encontrá-los novamente em seus devaneios de sono, longe da realidade que os transformava em garotos com pijamas listrados e piadinhas cretinas.

Remus sabia em seu íntimo que naquela noite, a tênue linha daquele doce delírio havia sido cortada e o descobrimento de James o fizera pela primeira vez na vida, desejar que a lua cheia chegasse logo a fim de afastá-lo daqueles dois. Sem terem conhecimento dos beijos correspondidos e das carícias que incendiaram os sonhos do outro garoto, Sirius e James permaneceram em suas camas confortáveis, atentos aos possíveis gemidos de Remus.

A noite em Hogwarts seria longa.


	5. Os Marotos5

OS MAROTOS

CAPÍTULO V

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O primeiro capítulo de uma série. O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar

Notas2: Realmente, desculpem-me pela demora na atualização do Capítulo V. Este particularmente foi difícil de escrever. :( Alguém que lê esta fic esteve presente na Potter Rio? Eu estava lá. Foi muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito bom e adorei o debate sobre fanfics. Por favor, se alguém que lê "Os Marotos" estava lá, deixe um comment nas Reviews, me avisando. Pleeeeease. u.u Gostaria muito de saber o que todos acharam da Potter Rio. Excelente, Potter Rio, aliás. :D

**CAPÍTULO V**

Naqueles dias, a proximidade dos três amigos tornou-se totalmente inexistente. As provas, tarefas e obrigações que circundavam os jovens alunos tornaram-se inconvenientemente constantes e do mesmo modo inconveniente, o acaso afastava Remus de James e Sirius. Por vezes, os três se encontravam nas horas das refeições no Grande Salão ou se esbarravam nos corredores, a caminho de alguma aula. Simplesmente se encaravam por rápidos segundos e continuavam seus cursos distintos, sentindo em seus estômagos uma terrível sensação de desalento enquanto as datas alteravam-se, atravessando o tempo. Tempo tão estranho e incompleto este que nem mesmo a precisão de dias ou horas era capaz de orientá-los. O que faltava? Era como se os dias não fossem mais os mesmos.

Remus aprendera a acelerar o percurso de seus ponteiros, trancado na biblioteca entre pesados e complicados livros de feitiços que ele próprio se surpreendia em compreender. Era entre aquelas paredes escurecidas de poeira que o jovem garoto, mesmo quando não tinha dever nenhum para resolver, se esquecia. Em seu íntimo, estava totalmente descontente. Não por encontrar-se lá abandonado. Na verdade, a solidão não mais o assustava tanto e por vezes, a preferia a qualquer outra companhia pelo fato de talvez não se sentir tão à vontade quando se via entre muitas pessoas. O que o incomodava profundamente eram apenas duas ausências em especial. Duas ausências que o faziam sentir toda vez que pensava muito, uma tristeza súbita e um desânimo intenso.

Pouco a pouco, as fofocas de Hogwarts também iam sendo esquecidas. Os risinhos, deboches e brincadeiras pesadas transformavam-se em olhares desconfiados e logo também, os olhares passaram a transmitir indiferença. Remus interagia cada vez menos com seus colegas. Tampouco, os notava. Apenas Michael Carlson da Corvinal era sempre percebido com Lílian Evans na área reservada da biblioteca e imprensão de Remus ou não, curiosamente parecia que sempre ambos estavam no lugar onde ele estava.

Michael Carlson era um garoto muito bonito da Corvinal, com traços delicados em seu rosto, porém com uma presença firme. Estava no sexto ano e seus olhos azuis realçavam seu cabelo muito escuro. Era o monitor da Corvinal e as garotas das outras Casas também o bajulavam e o seguiam de lá para cá, principalmente depois que este entrara na posição de Batedor do time de Quadribol. Porém, na verdade, sua única amiga entre poucas parecia ser mesmo Lílian Evans com quem sempre era visto. Alguns até comentavam que eram namorados, porém nada que comprovasse isso podia ser visto dos dois que se comportavam mais como cúmplices de alguma travessura quando andavam abraçados pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Remus o sentia próximo quando seu olhar se chocava com o de Michael. E como ele se sentia atraído pela força daquelas pupilas estáticas. Não estava habituado com o fato de garotos olharem outros, sem tentarem disfarçar. Não estava acostumado com o fato de ser a obra de arte e não, o admirador.

Certa vez, quando Lupin entrara no Grande Salão para sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória e passara pela mesa das outras Casas, voltou a deparar- se com aquele mar barulhento que eram os olhos do garoto da Corvinal. Então, Remus pela primeira vez, depois de finalmente familiarizar-se com aquela situação e vencer tudo em si que era reservado, sorriu-lhe. Arriscou seu melhor sorriso. Não por algum motivo específico, mas pelo simples motivo de naquele momento, achar a graça daquilo tudo. Para sua surpresa, o rosto pálido de Michael tingira-se de um tom quente antes que o nervosismo explodisse em seus gestos. Remus refletira consigo. Então, garotos bonitos e populares também eram inseguros?

A partir desse dia, tudo então desencadeou-se em um novo processo. Michael o perseguia com os olhos durante todos os dias e nos momentos em que Remus correspondia, ambos encaravam-se longamente. Às vezes, quando o garoto da Grifinória voltava a encontrar a graça de tudo aquilo e sorria, Michael ainda corando um pouco, retribuía-lhe o sorriso. A timidez de Remus não o mascarava com inocências desatentas. Justamente pelo silêncio que mesmo nos momentos de barulho o cercava, sua sensibilidade para perceber, algumas vezes, as cores vibrantes em um mosaico podia ser intensa. De maneira que, não sofreria de dúvidas tipicamente adolescentes ou questionaria-se sonhando acordado se Carlson demonstrava interesse, de fato, na sua pessoa ou se queria apenas ser seu amigo. Obviamente, aqueles olhos febris queriam sua atenção afetiva. E isso era uma certeza porque não perderia seu tempo fingindo enganar-se. Aprendera muito naqueles últimos dias. Aprendera a acalentar mais a malícia de seus próprios pensamentos. Sozinho, descobria-se.

Era com um misto de orgulho e ironia que agora Remus via mil garotas atrás de Carlson e pensava como ele as trocaria por alguns garotos, talvez menos barulhentos e enjoados.

Fora finalmente na hora do jantar, às vésperas da partida de Quadribol da Corvinal versus Grifinória que Lupin esquecera-se na enfermaria por sentir as náuseas típicas da proximidade da Lua Cheia e acabara atrasando-se para o jantar. Quando chegara ao Grande Salão, os lugares estavam quase todos ocupados. Rodeando a mesa, o garoto deparou-se com o lugar de Pettigrew, próximo a Sirius e James, vazio. Evitou-o sem olhar para ambos. Rodeou novamente a mesa. Não podia ser. O número de lugares era exato para alunos. Não poderia restar só um. Lupin encontrou Pettigrew ao lado de Frank Longbottom que explicava-lhe em um pergaminho, alguma coisa relacionada a matéria de Feitiços. Peter sempre atrapalhava-se nas aulas e até onde Remus lembrava-se, Longbottom era de longe um dos melhores alunos em Feitiços de Hogwarts.

Remus voltou-se para o lugar perto de Sirius e James. Os olhares dos três chocaram-se. Em silêncio, Lupin sentou-se e começou a se servir de sopa e massa. Poderia estar se sentindo muito enjoado para comer, mas sabia que se não se alimentasse decentemente, as implicações no seu mau estado de saúde seriam bem piores. De maneira que, sem vontade enfiou os talheres no prato, sentindo os olhares dos outros dois garotos sobre si. Esperavam que ele falasse. Remus, por sua vez, esperava que talvez eles, depois de tanto mirá-lo, tentassem iniciar uma conversa. No entanto, apenas entre si os dois voltaram a conversar. Falavam coisas sobre Quadribol e seus times preferidos. Aquela birra entre amigos já estava tornando-se ridícula e Remus há muito se questionava se vencer aquela competição besta de quem agüentava mais tempo sem olhar nos olhos do outro lhe fazia algum sentido. Talvez, significasse para Sirius e James que eram orgulhosos feito hipogrifos.

Enquanto Remus refletia sobre isso, uma voz lhe trouxe a realidade. Uma voz firme e rouca que sobressaiu-se a voz dos dois garotos ao seu lado.

"Oi, Lupin!"

Era Michael Carlson que se dirigia a ele finalmente. Apenas os olhos transmitiam um lampejo de nervosismo.

"Hey, Carlson" murmurou Remus sem conseguir evitar um sorriso que se esvaiu imediatamente no momento em que vira James e Sirius esticarem suas cabeças.

"Você está bem? Lílian me disse que não estava na aula de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas hoje..."

Lupin fez uma expressão intrigada com os olhos quando ouviu esse comentário. Quando seria que aquele garoto tivera coragem de admitir não somente com os olhos que sentia sua falta quando não estava presente?

"Estava com dor de cabeça. Sabe... muitas matérias para estudar..."

Remus capturou o olhar de Sirius fixo em Michael Carlson.

"Ser sempre um aluno tão aplicado quanto você deve ser difícil..."

"Não exagere, Carlson. Acho que ser um gênio do Quadribol deve ser mais difícil, não é mesmo...?"

Ouvindo o elogio de Remus, manchas vermelhas tingiram ambas as faces do garoto da Corvinal.

"B...Bem, Lupin... Você vai estar no jogo de Quadribol amanhã? Quero dizer... Sei que vai estar torcendo pela Grifinória. Espero que assista o jogo..."

"Provavelmente..."

"Espero que não fique chateado caso a Corvinal vença sua Casa. Treinamos realmente muito, sabe..."

Carlson colocara as mãos no bolso. Subitamente, elas pareciam enormes. Remus, por sua vez, começava também a sentir-se tenso. Olhá-lo de longe era algo mais fácil do que trocar palavras com ele.

"N...Não que eu queira me exibir. Treinamos justamente por considerar a Grifinória muito forte. V...Você vai estar lá para nos assistir, não é ?"

Ouvindo as palavras do garoto, James olhou para Sirius e revirou os olhos com desprezo.

"Tentarei estar..." sorriu-lhe Remus "Torcerei para que a Corvinal também faça uma boa partida, independente de quem ganhar. Quero dizer... É só um jogo, não é mesmo?"

Ouvindo isso, Sirius olhou Remus com indignação, pois este último levava Quadribol mais a sério do que sua própria vida. Como Remus poderia estar dando conversa para aquele idiota do Carlson e dizer que Quadribol não era importante? Subitamente, Sirius sentiu uma profunda raiva do garoto da Corvinal. Seus sentimentos pareciam imitados por James que semicerrava os olhos em direção ao ex-amigo.

Quer dizer que Remus já estava fazendo outros amiguinhos na escola? Amiguinhos perdedores que vinham até a outra mesa implorar sua presença no jogo. Amiguinhos mais velhos e de outra Casa. O que alguém como Carlson poderia querer com Lupin? E por que Lupin que não demonstrava muita afeição por qualquer um, sorria-lhe?

Carlson falava agora com nervosismo. Remus levantou a vista para um grupo de meninas mais adiante que tentava chamar a atenção do garoto de olhos claros, acenando-lhe e chamando seu nome.

"Acho que seu fã-clube exige sua presença agora..."

Michael olhou com desinteresse para as meninas que soltavam risinhos estridentes.

"Não estou interessado nelas. São garotas tolas. Bem, Lupin, espero vê-lo na arquibancada amanhã. Até mais..."

"Até mais, Carlson..."

Sirius não conteve seu ímpeto. Seu gesto foi debochado quando murmurou algo em voz suficientemente alta para que Michael ao afastar-se, ouvisse.

"Cuidado para não cair da vassoura amanhã, Carlson. Ia acabar atrapalhando as comemorações da vitória da Grifinória..."

O garoto já estava de costas quando deteve-se. Ao virar-se para mirar Sirius, seu rosto não demonstrava nem mesmo uma fina linha da hesitação que mostrara antes, diante de Remus. Seu olhar era desafiador.

"Como disse, Black?"

"Eu disse para não cair da sua vassoura. A julgar pelas últimas partidas da Corvinal, não seria surpresa se todo time antes dos primeiros dez minutos fosse se arrebentar no chão. Não estraguem nossa comemoração de amanhã, ouviu? Esperem jogar contra a Sonserina para isso."

Era como se Remus tivesse levado um soco em seu estômago. Sirius enlouquecera! Como poderia dizer aquelas palavras? Era de conhecimento de todos, sua arrogância. No entanto, não era habitual ele atacar alunos a esmo. Uma linha de satisfação bruxuleava em seus olhos cinzentos. Michael Carlson, por sua vez, olhava Sirius com uma indignação veemente e ao mesmo tempo, corajosa.

"Eu controlaria sua língua se fosse você, Black. Não ache que sou como seu publicozinho amedrontado que o respeita e sente medo de suas ameaças e deboches. Lembre-se que sou monitor da Corvinal. Mais modos. E além do mais, pode acabar mordendo sua própria língua..."

"Veremos, Carlson."

"Veja você, Black, o papel ridículo que está fazendo." redargüiu Michel pondo fim a conversa. Sirius o acompanhou com o olhar até a mesa da Corvinal.

"Idiota..." murmurou James com um meio sorriso "Mostraremos a ele, Sirius. Corvinal já é carta fora do baralho..."

Remus definitivamente perdera o mínimo de apetite que possuía. Lançando um olhar desaprovador aos dois, levantou-se e subiu até o lavatório. Ambos e seu orgulho eram algo completamente inacreditável. Não compreendia o prazer que tinham em ser tão cruéis. Era algo desanimador e constante. As lembranças dos beijos que Sirius e James haviam roubado-lhe no lago retornaram intensas. As risadas. Os olhares.

O garoto da Grifinória trancou-se no banheiro. Sentia necessidade de vomitar.

(cut)

A manhã seguinte em Hogwarts nascera nublada e cinzenta. A fina garoa teimava em cair enquanto um ar gélido soprava nos jardins.

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas e nem mesmo o mau tempo era capaz de atrapalhar a animação das duas torcidas. De um lado, a massa de alunos vibrante erguia sobre suas cabeças a bandeira de azul berrante, estampada com um enorme corvo sobre o letreiro que reluzia com a ajuda de magia: "Vai, Corvinal!"

Do outro lado, alunos sacudiam faixas rubras e douradas, entoando os nomes dos jogadores da Grifinória. A platéia por si mesma, já parecia travar uma acirrada competição de qual era capaz de fazer mais barulho. Garotas, fãs de Sirius e James, sacudiam pompons com as cores de sua Casa e vez ou outra, soltavam gritinhos estridentes ao interpretar uma coreografia um tanto quanto ridícula.

O fã clube de Michael Carlson também mexia seus quadris freneticamente quando este, conduzindo o time, entrou no estádio. Em seguida, Sirius e James acompanhando de perto o capitão grifinório, Frank Longbotom, também entraram no campo.

Remus os observava da arquibancada. Observou Madame Hooch dar-lhes instruções e em seguida, pedir para que os jogadores se cumprimentassem. No momento em que Sirius dirigiu-se a Carlson, após James apertar a mão deste último como se quisesse quebrá-la, olhou-o com desprezo e ignorou-o completamente.

Após subirem em suas vassouras, o jogo teve início. Os gritos das duas torcidas permaneciam com a mesma empolgação, apesar da garoa ter se intensificado e transformado-se em uma maciça chuva, cujas gotas frias Remus sentia encharcar-lhe os cabelos e as vestes.

Lá em cima, enquanto James perseguia o pomo dourado, Sirius jogando naquele dia como Batedor, substituía Jerome Walsh e cuidava de proteger o amigo bem de perto dos Balaços que vinham em sua direção. Carlson, por sua vez, protegia a Apanhadora da Corvinal, Rebecca Liljeberg, de similares perigos enquanto esta, atenta, vasculhava cada centímetro do campo.

Os quatro jogadores sobrevoavam o céu com uma rapidez singular. Foi de repente que James cortou a frente de Rebecca que por pouco não escorregou de sua vassoura com aquele inesperado movimento.

"Hey, Rebecca, você fica mais bonita lá embaixo, com os dois pés bem grudados no chão, como nas vezes em que nos encontrávamos no lago. Naquela época, você corria só atrás de mim e não atrás de pomos dourados. Bons tempos aqueles, não é mesmo, princesa? Ao menos, você conseguia pegar algo!" dirigiu-se James a garota de cabelos muito lisos e negros. Ambos haviam saído juntos por um curto período no início do terceiro ano.

A garota ruborizou furiosamente com a troça de James e mal percebeu quando este tomou sua dianteira sufocando uma risada. Carlson gritou para a Apanhadora enquanto rebatia um Balaço.

"NÃO LIGUE PARA ESSE IDIOTA PRESUNÇOSO, REBBA! VAI ADIANTE E PEGA AQUELE POMO PARA NOSSA CASA! HOJE O DIA É DA CORVINAL!"

Sirius cortou a frente do capitão do outro time com ar de deboche.

"Cuidado para não perder a cabeça, Carlson! Isso seria uma vergonha para um 'gênio do Quadribol'!"

Sirius dizia isso, fazendo questão de enfatizar as últimas palavras.

"Não sei como Lupin costumava andar com cretinos feito você e Potter. Agora, entendo o porquê dele não querer ser mais amigo dos dois!"

Neste momento, Sirius pareceu ligeiramente atordoado e também não percebera quando os dois jogadores da Corvinal tomaram sua dianteira. Em questão de segundos, voltou a alcançá-los e ao avançar para Carlson, seus olhos denunciavam um descontrole iminente.

"Você agora é amiguinho e defensor do Remus, Carlson?"

"Não é da sua conta se eu for! Lupin é o garoto mais legal desta Escola e até onde me lembro, não possui mais nenhuma ligação com você."

Sirius olhou o outro com indignação. Estava disposto a ser o mais desagradável que podia.

"O que quer dizer com isso? Fala como se estivesse apaixonado. É namoradinho do Remus, seu imbecil?"

A verdadeira intenção de Sirius não era ofender Remus com tal acusação. Porém, sim Michael. Gostaria de irritá-lo a ponto de fazê-lo perder aquela calma e confiança que tanto odiava. No entanto, o máximo que Sirius conseguiu do jovem Batedor da Corvinal foi um ligeiro rubor em suas faces, pois este manteve-se firme antes de murmurar, olhando para o lugar da arquibancada onde Remus estava sentado.

"Só depende dele..."

Ouvindo isso, o barulho da platéia subitamente pareceu muito distante para Sirius. Como ele ousava? Enquanto o sangue de Black fervia, foi com intenção que ele rebateu um balaço em direção a Michael Carlson. Este, por pouco, desviou-se. Cerdas de sua vassoura foram arrancadas. Michael sorriu ao murmurar, triunfante.

"Nervoso, Black?"

Sirius rebateu mais um balaço na direção de Michael, utilizado toda sua força. O que aconteceu a seguir foi totalmente inesperado. Instintivamente, Carlson rebateu também o Balaço que fora mandado em sua direção, fazendo-o mudar seu curso e voltar contra Sirius. Este último julgando que o adversário apenas se desviaria como da outra vez, permaneceu imóvel. De maneira que, quando Sirius percebeu o que acontecera já era demasiadamente tarde. O balaço atingiu-lhe em cheio no rosto e quando James virou-se para olhá-lo e gritar seu nome, respingos de sangue ainda flutuavam no ar.

Sirius perdeu o equilíbrio. Sua vista escureceu. A dor que sentia era anormal.

Os gritos da platéia elevaram-se e algumas meninas fecharam os olhos quando Black com um som surdo atingiu o chão.

James mantinha-se imóvel, perplexo. Mal percebera que o balaço que atingira Sirius voltava e por pouco também não o acertava bem em cheio. Rebecca que até aquele momento não se dera conta do que acontecera e segurava o pomo dourado entre seus dedos, virava-se assustada para mirar a barlbúria lá embaixo.

A palidez de Remus agora era quase fantasmagórica. Seus olhos arregalados miravam de modo incrédulo o amigo estirado no chão, agora cercado de professores.

No chão, Sirius desacordado, nada sentia. Uma poça de sangue ao seu lado era diluída pela água da chuva. A chuva que encharcava seus cabelos.

(cut)

Remus ao chegar na enfermaria deparou-se com o time da Grifinória ao redor do leito de Sirius. Madame Pomfrey abria caminho entre os alunos, segurando um frasco com uma poção de cor cinzenta.

James afagava a mão do amigo desacordado. Seus olhos detiveram-se em Remus enquanto este, hesitante, entrava. Abalado por um mal terrível, parecia ter chorado.

James levantou-se e aproximou-se do garoto que o olhava com abandono.

"Não se preocupe. Ele vai ficar bem..." murmurou James, antes mesmo que Remus perguntasse "Madame Pomfrey disse que por sorte, o solo estava encharcado por causa da chuva. Foi apenas uma perna quebrada."

Remus permitiu que seus olhos transparecessem um alívio desesperador ao ouvir as palavras do outro garoto. James, por sua vez, apesar de abatido, encontrava-se calmo.

"E o balaço que o acertou?"

"Nariz fraturado. Esse demorará um pouco para sarar. Aposto que Sirius ficará furioso quando acordar e ver o rosto, seu motivo de orgulho, danificado."

Remus movia os olhos com nervosismo.

"Estava tão preocupado, James. Aquilo tudo foi tão terrível... Cheguei a pensar que talvez ele estivesse m..."

Remus sufocou um soluço enquanto seu corpo era assolado por um pranto silencioso. James abraçou-o, vendo-o desabar.

"Não fique assim, Remus. Está tudo bem agora. A peste do Black mais uma vez provou que possui tendências para a Imortalidade. Ele ficará satisfeito quando souber que o procurou... e que está falando comigo novamente..."

James sorriu para Remus que secava seus olhos com as costas das mãos.

"Você e Sirius são muito bobos! Por que raios começaram tudo isso?"

"Até onde me lembro, foi você quem disse que não nos queria ver mais, Remus. Acha que estávamos gostando dessa situação?"

Remus agora apresentava dificuldades em conter as lágrimas.

"Se você ou Sirius tivessem morrido naquele jogo, eu..."

"Se tivermos que morrer um dia, não será, com certeza, despencando de uma vassoura estúpida, amigo. Saiba disso."

Remus sentia-se cretino por não conseguir segurar seu pranto. James deveria achá-lo de fato.

"Ei, você está pálido, Remus. Deve ser por causa da Lua Cheia, não é mesmo? Ora, pare de chorar, seu tolo! Se quer saber, sentimos sua falta, lobo idiota! Agora, pare de chorar!"

As palavras de James preenchiam o coração de Remus com algo que talvez ele não soubesse denominar. Ouvira James dizer que sentiam sua falta. Deveriam também procurá-lo com os olhos nos ambientes onde era ausente?

Remus enxergava novamente James após aquele longo período onde estiveram afastados. E foi com alegria que ele constatou intuitivamente que este não mudara. Era o mesmo Potter de sempre. Arrogante, porém com linhas e traços que denunciavam sinais de ternura. E na verdade, tudo isso era muito atraente! Era comum Remus perder-se naquela turbulência. Naquele olhar. E por causa daquela turbulência, por um momento, Remus achou, de fato, James o garoto mais bonito do mundo. Ambos sustentavam um o olhar do outro. A turbulência. Os braços de James ainda apoiando-se nos ombros do amigo. Estavam bastante próximos. Remus enxergava James.

Foi de súbito, então, que tudo que James inspirava pareceu penetrar a pele de Remus. A coragem do amigo galopava em suas veias com uma velocidade sanha e este sentia o discreto tremor em suas mãos. Era como se a audácia natural de James fosse transmitida a ele por alguns segundos. Por um momento, Remus sentiu-se parte do fluxo caótico do amigo. E a idéia de ser parte de James o agradava de forma maviosa.

Remus sentia-se forte.

Tinha a clara certeza de tanto quanto a força de Sirius quanto a de James apresentarem-se tão unicamente peculiares a ponto de ao expandirem-se, serem transmitidas a outros, mesmo por intermédio da mais suave brisa. A impulsividade também era contagiosa.

Madame Pomfrey chamou a atenção dos dois garotos, despertando-os de seus devaneios.

"Potter e Lupin, já que vocês dois são amigos de Black, podem ficar na enfermaria com a condição de fazerem silêncio. Mas, todos os outros retirem- se! Não quero que atrapalhem as condições de meu paciente e acabem por perturbá-lo mais do que já o é. Andem, saiam..."

Os membros do time se retiravam um a um. Remus e James permaneceram sentados em cadeiras ao lado da cama de Sirius Black. Um enorme curativo fora depositado em seu nariz e se não fosse pela situação, Remus e James teriam rido-se ao ver a beleza do rebelde Black temporariamente sob reparos.

Não demorou muito para que as fervorosas adoradoras de Sirius tentassem popular a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey foi enérgica e tudo que as garotas com olhos marejados de lágrimas foram capazes de fazer foi entregar bilhetinhos perfumados e presentes com embrulhos extravagantes à enfermeira, destinados a Sirius Black. De modo que, em questão de algumas horas, a cabeceira de paciente estava apilhada dessas coisas e era com particular sarcasmo que James abria cada pedacinho de pergaminho cor de chá e lia seu conteúdo repleto de frases melindrosas e preocupação abismal, em voz alta para que Remus pudesse ouvi-los também.

Este, tentando permanecer sério, fingia não rir da aflição exarcebada daquelas gurias que ameaçavam jogar-se da torre de astronomia ou tomar poções de sono eterno, caso Sirius não fosse mais capaz de voar da forma bela que voava em sua vassoura.

Remus e James conversaram. Conversaram entre murmúrios para não incomodar Sirius e silenciosamente, lamentaram o tempo em que haviam estado afastados. Nesse tempo, James admitira ter aprontado pouco. Certas coisas não possuem a mesma graça quando não se leva alguém que teme o perigo. Remus o temia. Sirius e James, jamais. A prudência talvez fizesse falta ao risco. Fazê-la presente é o mais próximo que se chega do abismo da ousadia. Além disso, a saudade do amigo pesava como chumbo nessa complexa balança e Remus mais uma vez sorriu-se por dentro quando ouviu tal comentário.

Apesar do orgulho e presunção exarcebados, James por vezes demonstrava essa doçura singular. E ele, Remus, adorava essa doçura. Nem mesmo, deu-se conta do claro pedido de desculpas de James quando este baixou os olhos e redimiu- se pelo que havia feito. Para ele, James há muito já havia sido perdoado. Pois, lembranças ruins eram capazes de serem sanadas por boas lembranças. James inspirava em Remus, lembranças suficientemente prazerosas.

Após o jantar, James finalmente parecia dar sinais de exaustão. Ainda com suas roupas de Quadribol, exibia olhos cansados e expressão perdida. Gostaria de permanecer com Sirius. Queria mais do que tudo. Mas, não estava agüentando.

Remus, percebendo o que acontecia ao amigo, ofereceu-se para ficar parte da madrugada com Sirius enquanto James descansava. Madame Pomfrey dormia em seu escritório e dera ordens aos garotos para acordarem-na, caso fosse necessário.

James retornou ao dormitório por volta da meia-noite, prometendo voltar à enfermaria às quatro da manhã, a fim de assumir o posto de Remus para que este também pudesse dormir.

A sós, Remus mirou Sirius adormecido. Mesmo o enorme curativo em seu nariz não roubava-lhe a beleza tão estonteante. Seus cabelos mal cortados ainda estavam levemente úmidos por causa da chuva. E era assim que Remus percebia que aquele rebelde deitado à sua frente ainda era apenas um garoto. Imprevisível e encrenqueiro. Mas, ainda assim, somente um garoto.

No interior daquela sala clareada apenas pelos raios de laranja destilada de um solitário lampião, as cortinas de veludo vermelho lembravam sangue fresco. De modo que, apesar da friagem externa que embaçava as vidraças, Remus sentia-se aquecido. Não estava intimidado, pois parte da impulsividade de James ainda perambulava incógnita por seu fluxo sangüíneo. Aquilo o aquecia febrilmente.

Sangüíneo. Sirius era sangüíneo. Impulsivo, verdadeiro. O descontrole derradeiro. O gêmeo de James. A desmedida. Ele era sangüíneo.

Porém, naquele momento, adormecido, tudo o que exalava era a calma profunda de sua respiração lenta, seus lábios entreabertos, seu rosto com a nostalgia infantil de um tempo que estava se passando. Reinava a atmosfera incoerente da velocidade semi-inerte de sonhos.

Os olhos de Remus não respeitavam aquela paz. Passeavam por Sirius com atenção. Vontade. Quase ânsia. Poderia olhá-lo por horas. Estavam sozinhos. Sirius, inconsciente. Não oferecia-lhe restrições. Remus não precisava disfarçar sua admiração. Estava livre de julgamentos. Poderia apaixonar-se mais uma vez. Estava apaixonado por Sirius. Sempre o estivera.

Naquela tarde no lago, Sirius o beijara. Seus lábios o tocaram. Remus havia sido dominado pela vontade e força de Sirius. Havia sido beijado. Beijado pelo incontrolável Sirius.

E, no entanto, agora ele dormia. Adormecia. Remus poderia também dominá-lo se quisesse. Deveria. Estavam sozinhos. Estavam em posições trocadas.

Foi de súbito que Remus descobriu-se muito próximo de Sirius. Não notara o momento em que se levantara e caminhara até ele, assim como em seus sonhos mais secretos. Simplesmente estava lá. Seus dedos tocaram o rosto de Sirius. Estava quente. Sirius sempre fora muito quente. Seus dedos dançaram pelo rosto do amigo. Este não se mexia.

"Você nunca vai descobrir, não é Sirius? Nunca vai saber o que sinto por você..."

Remus sentando-se na beirada da cama do outro garoto e tomando cuidado com sua perna fraturada, afagou-lhe com maior insistência os cabelos.

"Como sempre, você começa as coisas e não sabe consertá-las. A culpa é sua, Sirius. Por que eu gosto tanto de você? Por que diabos naquele dia no Expresso me deu ouvidos? Eu estava tão sozinho..."

Sirius ainda tinha sua respiração lenta.

"Eu estava sozinho e você também estava, Sirius. Fizemos companhia um ao outro. Eu tentei enxergar você apenas como meu amigo. Eu juro. Mas..."

Remus descia suas mãos para o pescoço lívido de Sirius.

"... Você é especial. Naquele dia no lago... Por que tiveram que remexer em sentimentos? Meu coração parece que vai explodir. Eu sempre quis ficar ao seu lado e ao lado de James. Mas, por favor, não me façam pedir mais, porque se me derem esperanças, eu vou pedir. Por que tinham que me beijar no lago!?"

"...Você me perguntou se eu estava guardando o meu primeiro beijo para o amor da minha vida. Estava o guardando para você, Sirius. Então, por que teve que roubá-lo daquele modo? Era só pedir. Pedir com os olhos, como pede para todas essas meninas que correm atrás de você. Eu deixaria..."

As mãos de Remus pouco a pouco desciam mais para o peito de Sirius. Seus dedos enlaçavam-se nos botões de seu pijama alvo.

"Eu queria ser uma delas. Queria ser para você poder me enxergar. Mas, você nunca vai saber. Você não sabe, Sirius. Não sabe que eu te amo..."

A pele de Sirius arrepiava-se com o contato das mãos de Remus. Estas passeavam pelos mamilos rosados do garoto que eriçavam-se.

"... Da maneira que, eu vou pegar aquele beijo de volta. Vou fazê-lo ser especial e não uma troça idiota de garotos. Esse sim será meu primeiro beijo, Sirius... Você nunca saberá dele. Você não merece saber..."

Remus retirou seus óculos e colocou-os sobre um pequeno espaço que sobrara na mesa cabeceira.

Sirius mexeu-se levemente em seu sonho. Remus curvou-se. Beijou-o. Sua boca passeava sem perícia pelos lábios do outro garoto. Estes eram doces, macios, febris. Remus sentia-se febril.

O coração de Remus acelerava-se. Estava beijando Sirius. Estava utilizando- se de sua inconsciência para tocá-lo. Suas mãos ainda o acariciavam.

Remus sentiu o corpo sob si mexer-se novamente. Sentiu aqueles lábios sob os seus murmurarem e constatou que aqueles olhos cinzentos se abriam. O garoto olhou para Sirius, ainda embalado por aquele momento.

Não era um sonho. Nenhum sonho, por mais prazeroso que fosse, poderia ser melhor. E era seu. Aquele beijo seria para sempre de Remus. Não pertencia a nenhuma platéia de garotos desconhecidos no lago. Era só seu.

Sirius o mirou com olhos entreabertos. Olhos inconscientes. Sua voz foi fraca quando murmurou.

"Remus... É você, Remus?"

"Consegue me enxergar, Sirius?"

Sirius parecia fazer grande esforço para manter-se acordado.

"Consigo..."

Remus beijou-lhe os olhos enquanto ainda acariciava seu peito. Sua respiração já não era mais tão suave. Beijou-lhe as maçãs do rosto. Sirius murmurava o nome de Remus.

Os rostos dos dois ainda estavam muito próximos. Sirius mirava Remus. Sentia sua respiração. O garoto permanecia abraçado a si. Permanecia afagando-lhe. Sua voz era lânguida e sussurrada.

"Me beija, Sirius."

Remus voltou a curvar-se para um novo contato. Sirius sentia os lábios do amigo comprimindo os seus. Era tão suave. Remus era suave.

Sirius, dessa vez, correspondeu ao beijo. Correspondeu aos movimentos de Remus até que novamente perdesse a consciência e fosse levado ao mundo dos sonhos por uma força superior a sua.

Remus ao partir o beijo, tinha os olhos umedecidos. Estava umedecido. Cuidadosamente, abotoou o pijama de Sirius e depois de olhá-lo por mais um longo tempo, afastou-se.

Sirius não lembraria-se. Seria aquilo apenas um sonho bizarro entre suas memórias. Seria como os sonhos que teria com suas adoradoras. A única diferença é que esse, ele talvez fizesse questão de esquecer. Porém, Remus jamais o esqueceria. Remus o nutriria todos os dias de sua vida para que sempre vivesse. Para que vivesse nele


	6. Os Marotos6

OS MAROTOS

Capítulo VI

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

Obrigada ao pessoal que tem acompanhado "Os Marotos" até agora e vem postando Reviews. Realmente, muito obrigada. O incentivo de todos vocês representa muito para mim.

A Dana Norram e Ruby que postaram reviews, dizendo estarem presentes na Potter Rio:

Dana Norram, eu vi você se apresentando. Você ganhou uma das colocações no concurso de cosplay individual, não é?

Parabéns. :D

Legal seu cosplay de Draco, menino mau. u.u

Ruby, você estava com cosplay de Grey Lady, não é? Estava muito legal também. E vc tmbm ganhou prêmio de cosplay em uma categoria. Parabéns.

Vc que puxou o coro do "Beija, beija", para os dois que fizeram cosplay de Remus e Sirius, né? XD

Hohohohoho, bom trabalho:DDDDDD

A todos, beijos. Espero que nas próximas Potter Rios ver também cosplays incomensuravelmente yaois.

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Naquela manhã, Remus recuperara a força mediana de seu espírito.

Não! Nada havia sido recuperado. Simplesmente, os resquícios da audácia que James emprestara-lhe, haviam se esvaído nas primeiras horas do dia, com o canto melancólico dos pássaros, entre a brisa gélida da manhã, na luz pálida de si.

Agora, era o Remus de sempre. O Remus de inocência angulosa em seu rosto. Em seu rosto silencioso. Genuíno. O bom jovem que acabaria mal por se meter com pessoas desastrosas como Sirius e James. A prudência com olhar outonal. Voltara...

Voltar a ser quem era causava em Remus uma estranheza maior do que não o ser. Gostava de ter James dentro de si. E sentia falta daquela energia sob a epiderme. Fazendo-o forte. Verdadeiro. Existente.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos viu-se sozinho no dormitório ao acordar e a manhã lhe parecia apenas uma gêmea da anterior. Seu corpo tremeu suavemente com uma rajada de vento que atravessou as janelas entreabertas do quarto.

Sirius! Precisava vê-lo! Estaria bem? Estaria já consciente!?

Remus depois de trocar de roupa, desceu as escadas do dormitório, seguido por um pensamento de tormento. Os beijos que trocara com Sirius ainda lhe faziam, ao mesmo tempo em que esboçava um meio sorriso de excitação, sentir um profundo temor. Recordaria-se Sirius do que acontecera na noite passada? Sua consciência fora breve antes de voltar a adormecer. Porém, talvez aquela intimidade ainda existisse nas amplitudes turbulentas do cérebro do garoto. Acreditaria mesmo ele que tudo não passara de um sonho? Um incoerente sonho? Sim, ele acreditaria.

Pecaria Sirius contra a inocência de Remus se pensasse o contrário. Pela primeira vez, Remus via sua timidez ajudá-lo. Sua imagem aparentemente desprovida de malícia gritaria para Sirius que, de fato, fora um sonho. Sentiria-se ele culpado por pensar mal do amigo quando este, com olhos espantados, ruborizasse diante de alguma insinuação.

Como Remus conseguira beijá-lo? Agora, envolto na luz clara da manhã e na monotonia de si, perguntava-se como pudera fazê-lo. Sentia uma felicidade inesgotável. Assustadora. Ultrapassara os limites próprios. Pois, tivera a ousadia de beijar um garoto. Um de seus melhores amigos. Um dos que amava. Assustador...Ousara beijá-lo..

Remus forçava-se a acalmar e quando finalmente o conseguiu, deparou-se com a porta da enfermaria diante de seus olhos.

Ao abri-la, o garoto de olhar nervoso, sorriu com uma adorável surpresa no momento em que deparou-se com Sirius sentado em sua cama enquanto James e Pedro mantinham-se de pé ao seu lado.

James sorriu para Remus com alegria. Pedro olhou-o por sobre o ombro. Sirius, parecendo levar um ligeiro susto com a aparição de Remus, esboçou em direção a este um hesitante sorriso que esvaiu-se muito antes que o garoto de cabelos castanhos o pudesse perceber.

James aproximou-se de Remus e enquanto enlaçava-lhe o pescoço, puxou-o para mais perto dos outros.

"Hey, Remus! Estávamos falando de você agora mesmo! Contei-lhes que não nos odeia mais!"

Os olhos de Sirius detinham-se firmemente no rosto do outro garoto. Era quase ameaçadora sua expressão. Remus desejava ardentemente que ao menos ele piscasse em algum momento. Não sentia vergonha de admitir que estava com medo do que Sirius pudesse vir a dizer ou fazer. Não estava mais adormecido. As coisas haviam voltado para seus lugares. Em algum recanto de si, o garoto de cabelos negros e compridos parecia alimentar rancores. Rancores intensos.

Remus arriscou se aproximar um pouco mais. James olhava com nervosismo de um garoto para o outro.

"Oi! Como você está?"

A expressão de Sirius não alterara-se um milímetro sequer diante da pergunta de Remus. Seu olhar ainda era profundo.

"Não vai voltar a falar comigo, Sirius?"

Nada o mudava. Silêncio...

"Não quer que eu fique?"

James ao ver a atitude irredutível do amigo, alterou sua voz com visível preocupação.

"Não faz isso, Sirius! Remus ficou muito preocupado com você! Ele veio aqui só pra te ver..."

Absolutamente nada diferenciava a expressão do garoto sobre a cama que ainda fitava o outro. Remus sabia que a julgar pela ardência que sentia nos cantos de seus olhos, estes deveriam começar a avermelhar-se.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, o garoto de cabelos castanhos deu as costas para os outros e caminhou com passos apressados em direção a porta. Sirius não o queria por perto! Fora um idiota por pensar o contrário.

E por que ele haveria de querê-lo quando tinha James perto de si? Como alguém insignificante feito ele faria falta?

Ainda sem olhar para traz, Remus ouviu James murmurar com irritação.

"Isso não é certo, Sirius! Remus, espere! Volte aqui!"

Remus já tinha uma de suas mãos sobre a maçaneta da porta quando a voz que fizera-se ausente até aquele momento, ergueu-se acompanhada por um breve eco na enfermaria com cheiro de poções ácidas.

"É verdade que você virou a madrugada na enfermaria só para cuidar de mim?"

Remus manteve-se estático. Com a mão ainda encostada sobre a maçaneta, sentia o frio metálico atravessar-lhe os ossos.

"James me contou que esteve aqui ontem durante a noite inteira. Pensei que havia dito não nos queria mais por perto!"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos tinha agora sobre si a mágoa insustentável daquelas palavras.

"Uma hora você nos evita e em outra, nos procura. Acha isso certo? Acha que ainda somos crianças?"

Finalmente, Remus virava-se para encarar o outro, agora também tomado por um súbito rancor.

"Evitei-os por um motivo mais do que certo, Sirius! Como acha que me senti com aquela brincadeira idiota do lago!?" Remus tinha a voz trêmula como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

"Não tenho idéia de como você se sentiu! Poderia ter nos contado! Mas, não, ao invés disso, você preferiu nos gelar todo esse tempo. É isso que chama de amizade, Remus? No primeiro desentendimento grave, age como se não fôssemos mais amigos... Age como um pirralho mimado que foge dos problemas...?"

A voz de Sirius era agressiva e acusadora. James olhava os dois garotos com apreensão.

"Se eu tivesse me aproximado de vocês dois, diria verdades duras que venho guardando há muito tempo só para mim. Você é vil, Black! Não sou um pirralho mimado! Não fui eu que brinquei daquela maneira terrível com os sentimentos de um amigo!"

O garoto sobre a cama por um momento hesitou. Sua expressão desvaneceu-se em uma ligeira amargura.

"Preferia ouvir suas verdades a te ver em silêncio, Remus! Teria sido mais honesto! Teria sido menos covarde!"

"Você quer mesmo saber o que penso, Sirius Black? Quer tanto assim, saber? Pois então, escute minha honestidade! Vocês acreditaram mesmo que eu acharia graça em ser beijado à força na frente de metade de Hogwarts!? Acreditaram que não seria difícil para mim ouvir todos os dias piadinhas de mau gosto dos outros alunos sobre minhas escolhas!? Vocês queriam saber se gosto de garotos!? Pôs aí vai! Eu SÓ gosto de garotos! E eu sempre soube disso! Mas, não contei para vocês porque sei que acabariam me trazendo problemas. E me trouxeram! Droga, a vida é minha! Acham que não é difícil para mim? Não preciso de meus próprios amigos fazendo eu parecer um idiota na frente de Hogwarts por isso! Que tipo de amigos vocês são!?"

Remus tremia da cabeça aos pés. Sentia as lágrimas em seu rosto. Porém, diante do olhar assustado dos outros, prosseguiu.

"... E vocês, na verdade, sabiam que eu gostava de garotos! Acho que todos sempre souberam. Eu que fui o idiota, tentando esconder algo que era tão óbvio! Mas, ficaria feliz se tivessem respeitado o que sinto e não me fizessem parecer uma aberração diante da Escola porque eu já me sinto assim todos os dias! Desculpe, Sirius! Desculpe, James! Desculpe, por não ser tão perfeito quanto vocês e mandar tudo para o inferno, tendo todos a meus pés. Desculpe, por não ter mil namoradas como vocês e nem querer ter. Desculpe se para mim os garotos não são só motivo de curiosidade e sim, do que realmente gosto!"

James agora também tinha os olhos profundamente vermelhos. Iniciara um silencioso pranto interno.

"Desculpa, Remus... Não queríamos causá-lo tanto mal.." murmurava o garoto de cabelos despenteados e negros, aproximando-se do outro.

Sirius, no entanto, somente agora parecia perceber a gravidade do assunto. Sua voz também estava trêmula.

"Era só você nos dizer como se sentia, Remus! Gosta de garotos? Ótimo! Agora, pare de fazer isso parecer o fim do mundo! Deveria se aceitar do jeito que é! Nunca o vi como uma aberração e se soubesse que se via assim, já teríamos tido essa conversa há muito tempo. Eu também beijei o James na frente de toda a Escola! Sou uma aberração por isso?"

"Você e James fizeram isso só por diversão! Não era real! Estavam só com uma curiosidade estúpida de saber como era beijar alguém do mesmo sexo. Não é como eu que penso nisso de verdade... Além do mais, vocês não agüentaram as piadinhas nojentas dos colegas que eu agüentei. Colocaram cuecas sujas na minha mochila enquanto não estava olhando, sabiam? Escreveram coisas terríveis na minha carteira. Acho que ISSO então me faz ser uma aberração já que vocês não estão dentro de mim para saber como é!"

Remus ainda soluçava entre suas palavras. James havia sido assolado por uma dor terrível. Sirius parecia agora mergulhado no silêncio das palavras que fugiam-lhe.

"Desculpa, Remus..." murmurou James enxugando o rosto do amigo com as mangas de suas vestes "Eu não sabia que estava sofrendo tanto por nossa causa. Não queríamos tê-lo machucado. Você tem razão! Foi uma brincadeira muito idiota. Não deveríamos ter começado tudo isso..."

James abraçava o amigo, tentando acalentá-lo como a um irmão pequeno. Remus nunca o vira se desculpando daquela maneira. A vulnerabilidade de James o assustava. Quase fazia-no se sentir culpado. Ter o corpo de James contra o seu naquele desesperado abraço, causava-lhe uma profunda infelicidade.

"Está tudo bem, James..."

"Me perdoa..."

Sirius observava seus dois melhores amigos, unidos por uma verdadeira e única dor. Sentia-se culpado. Não conseguia chorar. Uma parte sua lamentava terrivelmente tudo o que Remus vinha passando por sua causa. Porém, outra parte sua não conseguia entender o sofrimento de tudo aquilo. Não conseguia se arrepender por ter beijado Remus. Afinal, agora ele admitia sua preferência por garotos, sem sentir vergonha. Pela primeira vez, Remus revelava aquilo que sentia. E estranhamente, poder enxergar de modo claro a profundidade do amigo causava em Sirius uma sensação muito boa. Uma sensação que o deixava à vontade. Vontade. Sentia vontade de abraçar James e Remus. Mas, por motivos diferentes. Motivos que não sabia definir. Motivos muito fortes. Não! Não conseguiria chorar.

Agora, os dois garotos abraçados no meio da enfermaria tentavam acalmar-se. James, de vez em quando, olhava para Sirius enquanto Remus ainda apresentava lágrimas penduradas em seus cílios. Pedro via tudo perplexo.

"Sabe, Remus?" murmurou Sirius olhando fixamente o garoto de cabelos castanhos novamente "Eu senti sua falta. Fiquei com raiva de você por conseguir se sair tão bem sem nós. Desculpe se te fiz se sentir tão mal. Mas, por mais duro que fosse tudo isso, preferiria mais ouvi-lo do que o seu silêncio..."

"Eu não me saí bem sem vocês, Sirius...!"

"Eu também não acho que você seja uma aberração. Eu já disse mil vezes que a aberração em Hogwarts é o Severus Snape da Sonserina..."

"Pare com isso, Sirius!"

"Ainda quer ser nosso amigo, Remus?"

Remus sentiu-se abraçado novamente por James.

"Vocês não acham que sou idiota? Não estão cheios de mim!?"

Neste momento, impressão de James ou não, Pedro pareceu ligeiramente nervoso.

"De onde tirou essa idéia? Não seja tolo, Remus! Claro que não! Agora, responda minha pergunta..."

Remus forçou-se a sorrir.

"Quero voltar a ser amigo de vocês, mas não quero que briguemos assim de novo. Não quero que nos desentendamos dessa maneira porque tudo isso me faz sentir péssimo. "

"Não brigue mais conosco e tudo ficará bem, Remus. E aprenda também a mandar a opinião dos outros para o inferno! Descobrirei quem colocou as cuecas na sua mochila e também quem riscou sua carteira... Isso tudo é muito baixo."

James finalmente soltou Remus, depois de guiá-lo até a cama de Sirius.

"Abracem-se agora, os dois. Não sei como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Vamos colocar um fim nesse assunto para sempre."

Remus aproximou-se da luz cinza dos olhos de Sirius para abraçá-lo. Enlaçou-o com seus braços frágeis. Sentia o coração de Sirius batendo contra o seu quando o garoto de cabelos negros envolveu-lhe também os ombros.

Então, uma estranha sensação atravessou Sirius.

Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Uma lembrança atordoante chegou-lhe a memória. Em outro lugar, em outro tempo, ele e Remus...

Não, não podia ser! Estava louco!?

Seus olhos estavam estáticos ainda quando Remus desvencilhou-se de seu abraço.

"Algum problema, Sirius...?"

O garoto ainda parecia confuso, olhando para o garoto de cabelos castanhos, enquanto uma estranha consciência, uma estranha lembrança enraizava-se em seu cérebro.

"Não, nada, Remus. Não há problema algum..."

cut

"Não acredito que você esteja mesmo apaixonado por Remus Lupin, Michael!" murmurou Lílian entre as risadas.

"Pare com isso, Lílian! Qual é o problema?"

"Qual é o problema!? Ele é tão novo quanto eu! Está apaixonado por um pirralho!"

Os três amigos Michael Carlson, Lílian Evans e Julian Parker caminhavam pelos desertos pátios de Hogwarts naquela tarde outonal de quarta. O excesso de provas afugentara os outros alunos para o interior do castelo. As duas meninas já haviam terminado os exames daquele dia e foram liberadas.

"Ele não é uma criança! Já o vi falando com outras pessoas. É bem adulto para um garoto de catorze..."

"Pare de se justificar..." murmurou Julian também sorrindo "Todas as pessoas com quem você já namorou são bem mais jovens do que você, Michael. Incluindo eu! Acho que você tem uma queda por pirralhos! Ah, Jason Smith, Daniel Johnson e Kelly Baker da Lufa-Lufa também eram crianças quando você saía com eles, se não estou enganada..."

"Eu não escolho a dedo as pessoas por quem me interesso, Julian. Acontece, simplesmente..." redargüiu Michael com azedume Agora, vocês duas parem de rir e me digam de uma vez o que acham dele!"

"Eu acho ele uma gracinha. Sempre achei! É uma pena que seja tão tímido..." comentou Julian Parker com sinceridade.

"Nunca entendi o porquê dele se misturar com Potter e Black. São tão diferentes. Quero dizer, aquilo que aconteceu no lago foi meio chocante. Que tipo de amigos faria aquilo?" murmurou Lílian com um certo incômodo.

"Sabe, Lílian, vi que Lupin não estava falando nem com Black e nem com o Potter nessas últimas semanas. Mas, ouvi rumores de que com o acidente do Quadribol, eles fizeram as pazes. Aquele Black é mesmo muito arrogante..."

"Terá que lidar com os amigos do Lupin se quiser ficar com ele. Além disso, deveria tentar chamá-lo para sair como sempre fez com todos seus outros supostos amores."

Um rubor subiu pelo rosto de Carlson.

"O Lupin é diferente dos outros. Ele mexe muito comigo. Fico nervoso na frente dele... E se ele simplesmente responder que não quer sair comigo?"

Lílian voltou a dar risadas.

"Você está apaixonado, Michael! Que coisa mais meiga! Acho que vou chorar..."

"Cale a boca, Lílian!"

Carlson voltou sua atenção para Rebbeca Liljeberg de sua Casa que atravessava o pátio e vinha juntar-se ao trio.

"Oi, Lílian! Oi, Julian! Michael, está tudo pronto! O time já está te esperando no Grande Salão!"

"Esperando para quê?" indagou Lílian, virando-se para o amigo.

"Bem, depois do que aconteceu no último jogo de Quadribol com o Black, o time e eu decidimos visitá-lo na enfermaria e desculparmo-nos pelo acidente. Afinal, não é porque ele é um arrogante exibido que queremos a sua morte. Fiquei preocupado com a queda que ele levou. De certo modo, o Balaço que o acertou teve um pouco da minha responsabilidade..."

"Não foi culpa sua pelo que nos contou, Michael. Mas, vá visitá-lo se isso vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Além do mais, talvez o Lupin esteja por lá, esperando que um certo alguém finalmente pare de ficar vermelho e o convide para sair..."

As três meninas começaram a rir enquanto o garoto muito nervoso arrastava a Apanhadora de seu time para dentro do castelo.

"Ora, até você, Rebba! Parem de rir, as três, por favor..."

(cut)

Fazia exatamente cinco dias que Sirius encontrava-se naquela enfermaria. Entediado e sem poder levantar-se, o garoto fitava com irritação sua perna engessada. Mais três dias e ele já poderia voltar a andar com a ajuda de poções para ossos fraturados. Seu nariz, no entanto, talvez pudesse demorar um pouco mais.

Sirius sentia um profundo ódio ao mirar os rabiscos feitos por seus amigos no gesso. O time da Grifinória escrevera-lhe inúmeros incentivos de melhora dentro do desenho de um enorme Balaço. James pintara-lhe uma paisagem cujo sol era um Balaço. Pedro desejara-lhe no futuro, milhares de Balaços. Como ousavam zombar dele daquela maneira quando seu nariz ainda encontrava-se terrível?

Fora aquele imbecil do Carlson que derrubara-lhe da vassoura. Era tudo culpa dele! Por causa daquele monitorzinho empertigado tivera que permanecer dias encima de uma cama. Sirius não responderia por si se colocasse as mãos sobre aquele sujeitinho infeliz. Além do mais, quem ele achava que era para dizer aquelas coisas sobre Remus?

Estaria Carlson falando sério quando se disse interessado em seu amigo ou estaria ele apenas querendo provocá-lo?

O fato de aquele capitãozinho medíocre vir a curtir garotos era novidade para Sirius, apesar de uma vaga lembrança a respeito do aluno da Corvinal ter lhe voltado à memória nos últimos dias.

Certa vez, durante o início do ano, Sirius ao passar por uma sala vazia de Feitiços no fim de tarde, depara-se com Carlson e Daniel Johnson da Lufa-Lufa a sós. Johnson tinha o braço em torno do ombro de Carlson e no momento em que percebera a presença do garoto da Grifinória, retirara-no rapidamente com olhar assustado.

Aquilo deixou Sirius mais irritado. Seria possível que o corvinense, de fato, estivesse pensando em algo com o Remus?

O garoto de cabelos negros tomara uma pena de dentro da gaveta de sua mesa cabeceira e após mergulhá-la no tinteiro, começou também a fazer rabiscos sobre o gesso com mau-humor.

E qual seria o problema de algum garoto se interessar por Remus? Era mesmo do que ele gostava. Garotos. Então, por que estava incomodado?

Sirius lembrou-se das palavras de Remus naquele dia em que haviam discutido. Lembrou-se do amigo dizendo que James e ele haviam se beijado apenas por curiosidade.

Remus ainda não sabia. Não tomara conhecimento. Não tomara conhecimento de que ele e James...

Nem Pedro o sabia. Remus deveria saber primeiro. No entanto, na turbulência daqueles dias, era difícil até para os três amigos conseguirem privacidade Como reagiria, ele? O que diria, Remus? Alegraria-se?

Por que Carlson estaria interessado em Remus? Estaria ele só querendo se divertir com o garoto tímido e calado da Grifinória? Sirius manteria um olho nele. Não permitiria que fizessem seu amigo sofrer...

Mas, estaria Remus interessado em Carlson? Saberia ele das intenções do garoto da Corvinal. Correspondia-lhe?

Não, não podia ser...

Mas, por que não? Por que Sirius irritava-se tanto com aquelas idéias a ponto da ponta de metal de sua pena ter se partido em duas devido a força que empregava-lhe.

E quanto aquele sonho que tivera de Remus abraçando-lhe? Aquele sonho em que ambos haviam se beijado.

Sirius forçou-se a não ruborizar, em vão. Estava louco por pensar numa coisa dessas com Remus. O que se passava por sua cabeça insana para criar aquela imagem do amigo?

Definitivamente, um sonho maluco. Deveria ter deixado-no perturbado, os acontecimentos das últimas semanas.

Sirius lembrava-se de Remus com olhos umedecidos, pedindo-o que lhe beijasse nesse sonho.

Aquilo não era real. Não deveria voltar a ter sonhos assim com seu amigo. Mesmo que esses sonhos fossem tão agradáveis. Mesmo que esses sonhos não pudessem ser tirados de sua cabeça...

A atenção do garoto de cabelos negros foi roubada pela entrada de um de seus amigos na enfermaria. Era justamente Remus que chegava com uma pesada mochila sobre os ombros e inúmeros livros em seus braços. Seu olhar era exausto.

"Hey, Sirius..."

"Hey, Remus. Você está terrível..."

"Não me diga! Tivemos provas de Herbologia, História da Magia e Estudo de Runas Antigas hoje. Sorte sua ter que permanecer aqui..."

"Preferiria as provas a ficar trancado nesta enfermaria!"

"Ótimo! Pedro adoraria trocar de lugar com você. Ele recebeu um três em Poções. As notas saíram hoje de manhã. Dei uma espiada na sua prova. Nove está bom para você?"

"É, talvez... Havia esquecido mesmo da fórmula das poções de sono. Como está o Pedro?"

"Mal. James e eu fomos para a biblioteca ajudá-lo a terminar o trabalho de recuperação. Agora, falta pouco. Logo, os dois estarão de volta..."

"E por que eles te mandaram vir na frente, Remus? Algum problema?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos passou a mão pelo rosto com uma ligeira preocupação.

"Não é nada. Só estou um pouco nervoso. Não estou conseguindo me concentrar muito bem nas coisas. Você sabe, Sirius... A lua cheia está se aproximando..."

Sirius fitou o amigo com verdadeira preocupação.

"Daqui a três dias, não é mesmo?"

"Exatamente! Vou precisar deixar também meus trabalhos prontos se não quiser me atrasar nos estudos. Não se preocupe, Sirius. Eu vou me acalmar. Não é nada tão grave que as poções de Madame Pomfrey não possam ajudar."

Remus sentou-se na cadeira próxima a Sirius.

"E você? Como está? Sente-se melhor?"

"Estaria bem se pudesse sair daqui..."

"Nem pense em tentar fazer isso, Sirius. Espere só mais uns dias e já estará jogando Quadribol novamente..."

Sirius permaneceu olhando o amigo por um longo momento antes que voltasse a falar.

"Remus, gostaria de te perguntar algo..."

"O quê, Sirius?"

"Você e o retardado do Michael Carlson se tornaram amigos?"

Ouvindo o nome do garoto da Corvinal, Remus subitamente pareceu sentir-se pouco à vontade.

"Não... Por que está me perguntando isso, Sirius?"

"Eu vi vocês dois conversando naquele dia na mesa da Grifinória e pensei que estivessem próximos..."

Remus deu de ombros, tomado por uma profunda hesitação. Sentia a intuição de que revelar para o amigo que Carlson há apenas algumas horas atrás o havia perseguido com olhares ainda mais insistentes pelos corredores, chegando a ponto de virar o pescoço enquanto ele caminhava, não seria uma boa idéia. Durante a semana, tudo o que Sirius fizera fora maldizer o garoto da Corvinal com insultos e ameaças. Remus não sentia vontade de acirrar o ódio do amigo, revelando-lhe a simpatia que sentia por Michael. Tinha quase certeza de que ele o chamaria de traidor.

Sirius estudava em silêncio a expressão do outro garoto que parecia retomar a palavra mais com o intuito de pôr fim na conversa do que por qualquer outro motivo.

"Era só isso, Sirius?"

"Não, há outra coisa também..."

"E o que é?"

"Logo após o acidente do jogo contra a Corvinal, você permaneceu aqui de madrugada, enquanto eu estava inconsciente, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, só você..."

Remus subitamente sentia que ele e o amigo caminhavam por um terreno pantanoso.

"Passei a madrugada aqui na enfermaria, Sirius. Mas, o que...?"

"Eu sonhei com você naquela noite..."

Remus forçava-se a permanecer calmo. Sabia bem aonde Sirius queria chegar. Não, ele não poderia lembrar-se. Remus sentia que morreria afogado naquele pântano, caso o amigo falasse o que tanto temia ouvir.

"Que tipo de sonho...?"

Os olhos de Sirius quase atravessavam Remus. Este, desconfortável, mexia-se em sua cadeira com olhar ansioso.

"Não estou bem certo..."

Remus temia cada vez mais. Negaria tudo que Sirius viesse a lhe perguntar sobre o sonho. Ele não poderia saber... Não deveria.

Foi com um olhar estranho que Sirius voltou sua atenção novamente para a perna engessada.

"De qualquer modo, foi apenas um sonho, Remus... Esqueça..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos, enquanto tentava ultrapassar a prudência e perguntar ao amigo se este gostara suficientemente daquele sonho, convencia-se também que isto levantaria suspeitas. Contudo, sua curiosidade a respeito dos sentimentos de Sirius fora maior.

"Você... Não quer...conversar sobre esse sonho, Sirius?

Sirius pareceu por um momento considerar a idéia. No entanto, sua resposta foi um lacônico "não".

Um pesado silêncio instalou-se no ambiente antes que Sirius, agora também tomado por um pouco habitual nervosismo, voltasse a falar.

"Há uma terceira coisa, Remus. Não sei se esse é o momento adequado. Mas, lembra-se... Lembra-se daquela vez em que discutimos? Quando disse que James e eu não nos sentíamos como você porque o nosso interesse por garotos era uma mera curiosidade?"

Remus sentia-se atordoado devido às súbitas mudanças de tópicos naquela conversa.

"Sirius, prometemos não falar mais sobre as coisas que dizemos naquela discussão..."

"Está bem, Remus. Não falaremos sobre aquilo. O que eu queria explicá-lo é que as coisas não são bem assim. James e eu...Nós..."

Remus percebia ligeiramente nas feições de Sirius, a gravidade do assunto. Porém, o conteúdo verdadeiro daquela conversa, o garoto de cabelos castanhos não viria a conhecer naquele momento. Pedro seguido por James entrava agora na enfermaria com uma aparência também exausta.

"Hey, Sirius" murmurou Pedro sorrindo para o amigo "Como está?"

"Bem... Acabaram já a sua pesquisa?"

"Sim, James me ajudou..."

Remus capturava no olhar de Sirius a certeza de que este na verdade não estava nada bem. Ele, de fato, deveria ter algo importante a dizer. Algo que desejava dizê-lo a sós. Remus lembraria-se de perguntá-lo do que se tratava o assunto quando tivesse uma oportunidade.

Os quatro garotos permaneceram juntos na enfermaria. James e Sirius jogavam xadrez enquanto Remus e Pedro treinavam pequenos feitiços com suas varinhas. Feitiços que possivelmente cairiam na prova do professor Flitwick.

Sirius levantou os olhos da sua torre branca cercada pelos bispos de James quando um grupo de alunos chegava à enfermaria. Era o time da Corvinal. Rebbeca Liljeberg, Emily Wong, Paul Anderson, Andrew Sullivan, Arnold King e Fiona Miller eram conduzidos por seu capitão Michael Carlson que trazia um buquê de flores em suas mãos.

"Boa noite, Black..." murmurou o garoto corvinense não conseguindo deixar de desviar sua atenção para Remus que se aproximava ao lado de Pedro da cama de Sirius.

"O que você quer aqui, Carlson?" redargüiu Sirius com maus modos.

"Nós do time da Corvinal viemos prestar-lhe nosso pedido de desculpas pelo ocorrido no último jogo. Não era nossa intenção que um acidente tão lamentável ocorresse. Queremos manifestar nosso desejo de melhoras..."

Sirius capturou o olhar de Michael em Remus que sorria discretamente.

"Acha que suas palavras falsas vão me fazer andar, Carlson? Pegue seu timeco e vá para o campo treinar. Juro que quando melhorar, derrubarei um por um de suas vassouras."

Os alunos da Corvinal o olharam com indignação.

"Bem, Black, achávamos que um pouco do seu próprio veneno o tivesse melhorado um pouco. Mas, pelo que vemos, de nada adiantou arrebentar-se no chão..." pronunciou-se Rebecca visivelmente mordida pela resposta de Sirius.

"Não fale assim com meu amigo." redargüiu James colocando-se de pé.

"Isso serve para você também, Potter Sempre tão metido e cheio de si. Um nariz e uma perna quebrados cairiam-lhe bem."

James agora olhava para a garota com visível irritação. Ambos já haviam saído juntos por um curto período. Contudo, agora portavam-se como verdadeiros rivais.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estava certo quando te larguei, Rebecca. Você não passa de uma..."

Antes que James falasse o insulto terrível que estava em sua mente, Carlson colocou-se entre os dois.

"Ofenda minha prima na minha frente e eu mesmo cuidarei de providenciar-lhe uma fratura, Potter."

"Tente fazer isso, capitãozinho de quinta."

Os dois garotos agora apontavam suas varinhas um para o outro com olhares de puro ódio.

Remus, Pedro e o time da Corvinal olhavam tudo, perplexos. Sirius voltou a falar com voz de deboche.

"Achava que eu aceitaria seu pedido de desculpas, Carlson? Não acredito nessa sua pose de bom moço. Não me importo com qualquer idiotice que tenha para me dizer. Não pense que ficará assim. Quadribol é um jogo. Terá sua resposta em outra partida contra a Grifinória. Agora, pegue seu timeco arruinado junto dessa Apanhadora com dor de cotovelo e vá para o inferno. Leve também essas flores ridículas. Use-as para decorar seu quarto, se quiser. Acho que elas combinam mais com seu amiguinho Daniel Johnson! Dei-as para ele, então."

Carlson pareceu ligeiramente aturdido com o nome de seu ex-namorado da Lufa-lufa que Sirius trazia à tona. Este último percebendo o desconcerto do outro garoto, sorriu com verdadeira satisfação.

James e Carlson ainda apontavam suas varinhas um para o outro. Remus interveio com olhar nervoso, puxando James pelo braço.

"Para, James! Baixa essa varinha! Carlson, é melhor você se retirar com seu time... Vocês dois estão muito nervosos..."

Carlson pareceu por um momento ter novamente toda sua concentração em Remus.

"Venham, eu os acompanharei até a porta. Baixa a varinha, James. Pedro, fique de olho nos dois. Vamos, Carlson. É melhor saírem..."

Remus acompanhou os alunos corvinenses até a porta, olhando para trás e certificando-se de que seus amigos não tentariam nada contra o monitor da outra Casa.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora, o garoto de cabelos castanhos, temendo ainda algo pior, fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Desculpem-nos. Sirius ainda está nervoso e James não gosta muito de ser contrariado daquele jeito..."

Rebecca ainda tremia da cabeça aos pés.

"Eles são arrogantes! Aqueles dois merecem uma boa lição! Eu disse, Michael, que seria perda de tempo vir até aqui! Eu namorei James Potter e sei o quanto ele é presunçoso! Sempre exibindo-se, muito cheio de si."

"Rebba, volte para a sala Comunal com os outros. Você está muito nervosa também. Vão. Eu já estou indo!!"

Remus observou o time corvinense atravessar o corredor que levava às escadas ainda dizendo insultos direcionados a Sirius e James.

Michael aproximou-se de Remus com hesitação. Seu olhar era inseguro e sua mão novamente estava dentro de um dos bolsos das vestes. A outra ainda segurava as flores que Sirius rejeitara.

"Que bom que você estava lá para evitar que o pior acontecesse, Lupin. Desculpe por termos criado essa confusão..."

"Está tudo bem, Carlson. Desculpe Sirius e James. Sabe, eles não são daquele jeito o tempo todo..."

"Por que anda com eles? Vocês são completamente diferentes..."

"Eu sei...Mas, se os conhecesse melhor, veria que eles são bons amigos..."

Michael aproximou-se mais um pouco de Remus. Seu coração estava acelerado.

"Lupin, eu... Eu há muito queria conversar a sós com você... Não sei se esse é o momento, mas..."

Remus mirava o outro garoto, pressentindo já o que estaria por vir.

"Eu acho...Acho você...um garoto muito legal..."

Remus sorriu com timidez enquanto baixava os olhos.

"Obrigado, Carlson. Você também é bem legal..."

"Sério? Você acha? Bem, Lupin, eu..."

Remus também começava a sentir seu coração bater mais rápido.

"...Eu também acho que... Acho que realmente... gosto de você..."

Remus sorriu com nervosismo, tentado não intimidar-se mais pelos olhos de Carlson.

"Gosta?"

"Gosto...Não um gostar de gostar, mas um gostar de realmente gostar, sabe... Quero dizer, você já deve ter notado que não consigo tirar os olhos de cima de você... Bem, você sabe que é uma gracinha... e que... me deixa louco."

Uma onda púrpura salpicou o rosto pálido de Remus de uma só vez. Nunca ninguém falara assim com ele.

"Ah, Carlson... Não fale essas coisas..."

"Quer sair comigo, Remus? Posso levá-lo no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade?"

A cabeça de Remus girava muito rápido. Não sabia o que responder. Carlson era mais velho e muito popular. Além do mais, para Remus, naquele momento ele parecia ainda mais atraente do que o habitual. Aquilo o deixava muito confuso.

"Bem, não sei..."

Um desânimo pareceu atravessar os olhos de Michael.

"Você não quer...?"

"Não, não é isso! É que tudo foi tão de repente..."

Remus sentia-se um idiota por não possuir palavras adequadas. Não sabia como agir.

"É que... Nunca ninguém me convidou... me convidou para sair..."

Michael finalmente tirara a mão do bolso e com delicadeza colocara a mão sobre o ombro de Remus duas cabeças mais baixo. Ambos garotos tremiam.

"Prometa que vai pensar. Posso esperar pela sua resposta?"

Remus assentiu com timidez.

Michael com mãos trêmulas ainda, retirou uma das flores do ramalhete que segurava e a entregou para Remus.

"Prefiro dar isso a você do que a Black. Para você não esquecer de mim. Preciso ir agora. A gente se vê..."

Remus segurava a flor que era lhe dada com um cuidado especial. Temia que até mesmo a brisa fosse capaz de levar embora suas pétalas.

Carlson fez um desajeitado aceno para Remus antes de cruzar o corredor. O garoto de cabelos castanhos tinha os olhos grudados no outro. Sua cabeça ainda girava muito rápido. Havia sido convidado por outro garoto para sair?

Remus tomava conhecimento do afeto de Michael Carlson, mas nunca esperava que o monitor corvinense o levasse tão a sério. Sem perceber o tempo que transcorria, Remus permaneceu parado à porta por uns dez minutos ainda. Seu rosto não estava menos vermelho.

Apenas quando ouviu a voz de Sirius o chamando, Remus lembrou-se de onde estava e voltou para dentro da enfermaria.

"Por que você demorou tanto para voltar? Não me diga que o idiota do Carlson ficou te enchendo até agora?"

"Não, eu estava só... tomando um pouco de ar..."

James andava de um lado para o outro com visível irritação.

"Esses sujeitinhos das Corvinal estão precisando de uma lição... Eles vão ver só no próximo jogo."

"Deve se achar muito importante só por ser monitor, aquele imbecil. Eu vou mostrá-lo quão importante é..." dizia Sirius ainda com deboche.

Remus ouvia as palavras dos amigos, sem prestar, de fato, atenção nelas.

"Hey, Remus! Que flor é essa que você está segurando?" perguntou subitamente Pedro ao perceber a expressão distraída do amigo.

Sirius e James miravam ambos agora, a flor amarela nas mãos de Remus.

"Essa é uma das flores que o cretino do Carlson trouxe, não é Remus? Por que está segurando essa porcaria?" perguntou Sirius com olhar intrigado. Remus percebendo a atenção de todas em si foi trazido à realidade.

"Ah, essa flor... Eu peguei porque... porque o Carlson deixou cair no chão..."

"Então, jogue fora! " redargüiu Sirius com azedume.

Porém, Remus não a jogou fora. Retirou-se da enfermaria, alegando aos amigos que desceria para jantar. No entanto, o garoto de cabelos castanhos não desceu. Permaneceu em seu dormitório mirando aquela flor que lhe fora dada. Uma excitação percorria-lhe o espírito quando aproximou-se da janela para fechá-la. O vento frio da noite começava a soprar.

Alguém dissera-lhe que era bonito. Alguém o chamara para sair. Nem em sonho, Remus acreditava que um garoto o notaria algum dia. Que se dirigiria a ele com nervosismo e o convidaria para ir a Hogsmeade.

Bonito? Era bonito? Sim, talvez...

Remus mirava através das vidraças, os jardins da Escola. Nunca reparara antes como o lago de Hogwarts era bonito. Talvez, porque nunca o tivesse olhado com verdadeira atenção...


	7. Os MarotosVII

OS MAROTOS

Capítulo VII

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

A melhor coisa da adolescência é se apaixonar, se desapaixonar, apaixonar-se novamente e no fim, descobrir-se quem realmente se ama. É claaaaaaaaaaaro que o Remus todo cute vai ficar com o Sirius no final. Não poderia ser de outra forma. Mas, se as coisas se dessem muito rápido, que graça teriam? Além do mais, tudo que vem rápido demais, acaba cedo. Ao contrário, daquilo que vem na hora certa. Isso sim, é duradouro...

Sempre fico impressionada com o modo como J.K.Rowling descreve a amizade de James e Sirius. Não consigo deixar de ver algo impressionante entre ambos. Algo que esteve presente durante suas juventudes. O livro cinco para mim é o mais evidente. Parece haver entre os dois uma sintonia muito particular, muito intensa, mesmo que Sirius pareça amar o Remus. Uma paixão que beira a adoração, ouso dizer, é o que há entre Potter e Black.

James casou-se com Lílian. Sirius ficou com Remus. Ambos relacionamentos deram-se de modo duradouro. Porém, há espaços a serem preenchidos entre desfechos perfeitos. E os desvios imperfeitos e humanos para mim são sempre extremamente interessantes.

Como amariam-se, os melhores amigos?

CAPÍTULO VII

James caminhava por uma Hogwarts adormecida. Sob sua capa da Invisibilidade, percorria os soturnos corredores da Escola, sentindo a friagem gélida da madrugada percorrer sinuosamente seus ossos trêmulos.

O garoto de cabelos negros pouco a pouco acostumava-se com aquela secreta rotina. Ultimamente, durante todas as noites, enquanto todos dormiam, ele abandonava o conforto de suas cobertas em meio ao frio, para aventurar-se em algo unicamente seu. Em algo que ainda causava-lhe um certo frio na espinha. Algo que o aquecia febrilmente durante o dia, enquanto recordava-se.

A enfermaria nunca estava trancada. E Sirius nunca estava dormindo. Esperava-no com seus olhos cinzentos mirando as sombras projetadas no teto. Brigava com os ponteiros na clausura da espera. Esperava, esperava...

James chegava à enfermaria mergulhado em um tom lívido. Sirius ouvindo a porta abrir-se, erguia-se na cama com um entusiasmo interior. Permanecia onde estava, ouvindo aqueles passos rápidos sobre o chão de pedra. Nada via, mas sentia. Sentia-o.

Sentia mãos frias acariciando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Sentia aquela respiração suave aproximar-se de si cada vez mais. E sentia o incorrigível ritmo de seu coração acelerar-se quando um beijo intenso era depositado em seus lábios. Em seus lábios entreabertos. Esperavam eles, em segredo, por aquilo durante o dia inteiro na ociosidade do dia, na monotonia da tarde, na extensão da noite.

Sirius mantinha os olhos abertos. Suas mãos percorriam o nada e ali encontravam o que desejava. Durante o beijo, puxava a capa de James e este, afastando-se, sorria-lhe com um encantamento jovial.

James possuía em seu rosto uma clara malícia. Nunca sequer fizera a mínima tentativa de ocultá-la. Exibia-na como um troféu por trás das lentes de seus óculos. Por trás de sua pouca idade. Na espontaneidade de seus gestos.

Sirius nunca viria a tomar conhecimento se isso era proposital. Se aquele garoto de cabelos rebeldes e estatura baixa possuía alguma noção de seu poder fabuloso. De sua incrível audácia. Do desconserto em que viria a mergulhar a todos, quando fazia o que queria fazer. Ou bagunçava aquilo que era intocável.

O corpo de James era pequeno, magro, pálido. Pairava vez ou outra, uma súbita ingenuidade em seus olhos. Porém, não em seu corpo.

Nas horas mortas da tarde, Sirius sentia que poderia devorar aquele corpo. Sua memória o trazia como um tormento escaldante e derradeiro. Trazia todas as vezes que no dormitório, James trocava de roupa diante dos olhos de seus amigos, sem incomodar-se. Trocava-se diante de Sirius sem demonstrar vergonha. Era intencional? Sirius preferia não descobrir...

Sirius lembrava-se da primeira vez em que desejara seu amigo. Lembrava-se de em uma tarde alaranjada, James abraçando-o por algum motivo banal. Sirius afastara-no naquele dia. Amedrontara-se com seus sentimentos. Apenas um pensamento. Desejava ver aquela luz crepuscular colorir a palidez nua daquele corpo. E suas mãos tornarem-no mais quente do que o próprio sol.

Não fora a primeira vez que James o abraçara. Abraçava-no todos os dias. Mas, naquele momento, Sirius sentira vontade de forçá-lo a abrir aquela malícia para si. De procurar em James suas verdades. E assim fazer com que nele o prazer chegasse pleno, definitivo. O suficiente para adoecer a ambos.

James tinha uma busca por contato. Gostava da química do toque, de corpos abraçados, de dedos entrelaçados. Gostara sempre de abraçar seus amigos quando estava feliz. Gostava de saltar sobre os ombros de Sirius quando venciam alguma partida de Quadribol. E Sirius permanecia extasiado por aquelas euforias momentâneas. Não! James, de fato, não tomava conhecimento de seu poder. O modo encantador como demonstrava suas coisas belíssimas, seu interior, seu corpo, sua alma, era ignorado por ele.

Ambos amigos haviam começado aquele jogo há mais de um mês. Encontravam-se nas madrugadas ou nas primeiras horas do dia. Na solidão tornavam-se felizes. Beijavam-se com perigosa perícia.

Nenhum dos dois garotos havia saído com alguma garota nesse tempo. Não tocavam no assunto. Muitas das compreensões entre aqueles dois amigos não possuíam linguagem. E o silêncio gritava pela repetição daqueles encontros que não queriam saber de qualquer outra coisa. Não queriam saber das garotas que os perseguiam por Hogwarts.

James gostava de beijar Sirius. Sempre achara que devia ser bom também nisso. Deveria ser bom em tudo.

Exalava, ele uma febre sublime, sob o pijama, ao alcance da mão.

Não! James nunca o tocara. Nem Sirius a ele. Permaneciam ambos sob o delírio dos beijos. Aprisionadas por um temor que não mencionavam. Não ousavam ir além. Sabiam do risco que se encontrava próximo àquilo. E sabiam que esse além poderia desmoronar o que fora deixado para trás.

Mesmo a impulsividade de ambos sabia a hora de reservar-se. Beijavam-se como loucos. Depois, mantinham-se sentados sobre a cama de Sirius. Seus ombros tocando-se apenas. Suas respirações acalmando-se. Não olhavam-se. Sabiam que iam longe demais nos beijos, mas não ousavam descobrir o quão longe aquilo poderia levar-lhes. Mesmo que James exibisse seu corpo no dormitório. Aquele não revelava-se ali.

Eram muito jovens. Nenhum dos dois nunca havia feito amor. E naquele silêncio, evidenciavam um ao outro que não estavam preparados. Que ainda não queriam. Que amariam-se ali apenas com os lábios, os olhos e o coração. E aquilo já era o bastante. O bastante para morrerem.

Eles conversavam sobre coisas bobas como sempre conversaram. E riam das coisas que sempre riram. Até estarem prontos novamente. Prontos para a carícia que permitiam-se.

James gostava de entrelaçar seus dedos nos cabelos de Sirius. Abraçava-no com desespero maior quando sua lucidez dissipava-se. Permanecia com a cabeça mergulhada em seu pescoço. Sentia o fluxo correr rápido por aquelas veias ocultas. Correr para dentro de si.

Sirius recordava-se em meio ao prazer que aquele era seu amigo. Que sempre fora. Que certa vez, ele sentara-se ao seu lado no Expresso. Que talvez imaginara que aquilo aconteceria. E, por vezes, tudo era tão irreal quanto um sonho bom. James era seu sonho.

Com movimentos lânguidos, o garoto de cabelos rebeldes colocaria de manhã cedo a capa sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos estariam inchados. Beijaria Sirius pela última vez.

Os dois amantes castos tomariam rumos distintos. James dormiria um pouco antes da primeira aula do dia. Sirius iniciaria sua contagem interior de segundos.

Ambos garotos sentiriam uma inexplicável alegria, uma excitação interior constante, um entusiasmo único. Recordariam-se sempre da noite anterior. E fariam-na imortal. Imortal em seus pensamentos. Em seus dias. Em suas vidas.

cut

Remus atravessara o período de lua cheia. Nada diferenciara-se das outras vezes. Extenuara-se naquele ciclo aterrorizante e lamentável.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentia cada palavra da aula de História da Magia desfazer-se na turbulência de seu cérebro, antes mesmo que qualquer informação fosse capaz de enraizar-se em sua memória. Estava muito cansado. Seus olhos lacrimejavam de sono.

James, ao seu lado, sabia que o amigo não sentia-se bem. Como poderia estar? Durante todo o dia, Remus estivera ainda mais pálido do que o habitual. Agora, na última aula do dia, seus esforços para manter-se concentrado nas matérias já pareciam fraquejar.

Remus apoiava a cabeça sobre o ombro de James enquanto o professor dissertava em seu quadro, sobre a trágica guerra da Escócia entre o tirano rei Macbeth e o valente Malcom e de como, três terríveis bruxas da região haviam possuído participação surpreendente nos acontecimentos daquela época. Sirius, totalmente recuperado abandonara a enfermaria há alguns dias e, agora, passava bilhetes aos amigos por baixo da mesa.

SIRIUS"Remus, James, vocês já ouviram falar do 'Indagador'?"

JAMES "Não, Sirius. O que é o'Indagador'?"

SIRIUS "É um livro de perguntas que está correndo entre os alunos das Casas. Dizem que ele faz perguntas a quem se propõe respondê-lo. Perguntas realmente interessantes. E o melhor de tudo, é que pode se ler as respostas de todos alunos que já o responderam. Parece que quem o criou foi uma aluna que já até saiu de Hogwarts. Mas, antes de sair, ela fez o favor de deixá-lo para os outros alunos se divertirem. Nesse momento, Frank Longbottom o está respondendo. Ele disse que o passará para mim depois que acabar. Daí, passo ele para vocês..."

REMUS "Não acredito no que estou ouvindo, Sirius. Esse livro de perguntas parece mais um fofoqueiro com páginas. Quem se interessaria tanto pela vida dos outros? Não vou responder nada..."

SIRIUS "Vai sim. Senão, vou contar a todos que você é um lobisomem. Ou melhor, escrevo no livro..."

REMUS "Conta coisa nenhuma!"

SIRIUS "Você vai escrever, sim, Remus. Ou está com medo de revelar seus segredos monstruosos?"

REMUS "Não tenho segredos!"

SIRIUS "Ah, é? E com quem foi que você sonhou naquela noite onde acordou gemendo?"

Remus semicerrou os olhos em direção a Sirius que fitava-o muito sério. Desde a vez em que haviam voltado a se falar novamente, Sirius fazia essa pergunta a Remus todos os dias. O garoto de cabelos castanhos irritava-se com a insistência do amigo. Seus argumentos falsos de que apenas tivera um pesadelo pareciam não surtir efeito algum.

REMUS "Não sonhei com ninguém!"

SIRIUS "Não diga!"

REMUS "Por que continua insistindo nessa história, Sirius? Isso tudo me faz lembrar algo. Há uma coisa que você queria me contar naquele dia na enfermaria. Gostaria de saber ainda do que se trata... Quero saber dos SEUS segredos monstruosos."

Neste momento, enquanto escrevia, Remus sentia os olhos de James grudados em seu pedaço de pergaminho. Depois, o garoto de cabelos escuros virou-se para Sirius e murmurou-lhe algo bem baixinho. Remus não pode ouvir as palavras do amigo, mas pode perceber um lampejo de gravidade em seus olhos.

Sirius ao ler o bilhete de Remus pareceu ligeiramente atordoado. Depois, rabiscou algo em um novo pedaço de pergaminho e passou-o novamente para o amigo.

SIRIUS "Agora não é o momento. Eu prometo que vou te contar mais tarde..."

Enquanto Remus acabava de ler o bilhete de Sirius, o sinal tocou. Os alunos levantaram-se de suas carteiras com expressões aliviadas.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos mal acabava de guardar seu material dentro da mochila quando ouviu um alarde se fazer ao fim da sala. Um grupo de alunos sonserinos havia pego a varinha de Severus Snape e agora, atiravam-na um para os outros enquanto o garoto de cabelos oleosos, tentava tomá-la de volta.

Um garoto rechonchudo parecia liderar o grupo e divertir-se muito com a situação.

"Hey, Snape, você quer sua varinha? A gente ficou sabendo que Madame Pomfrey cometeu uma falha no reparo do seu nariz quebrado. É imprensão minha ou ele está mais torto do que antes!? Acho que você não tem muita sorte! Aquela enfermeira nunca errou com ninguém. Mas, com você ela falhou. Está mais feio do que nunca, idiota! Talvez devêssemos usar sua varinha para tentar consertar sua cara!"

Severus agora parecia realmente nervoso. Capturara os olhares de Remus, Sirius e James que assistiam a situação de longe. Com mãos nervosas cobriu seu nariz, causando uma nova onde de risinhos entre os alunos.

"Devolve minha varinha, Goyle!" murmurou Snape esticando a mão para o outro garoto que apontava-lhe a varinha.

"Depois que o Black arrebentou esse seu nariz enorme, ele não voltou mais a ser o mesmo, seu tapado! Confesse! Além de apanhar na frente de todos ainda acaba assim! É uma vergonha você pertencer a Sonserina!"

Remus podia ouvir ao seu lado, os risinhos de James e Sirius. O garoto de cabelos castanhos, definitivamente, não achava graça nenhuma naquela situação.

Goyle, por sua vez, parecendo avistar Sirius, deu-lhe um aceno e gritou-lhe do fundo da sala, ainda sorrindo.

"Hey, Black! Belo soco! Causou um estrago e tanto na cara desse imbecil! Nem mesmo uma poção potente de ossos deu-lhe jeito. Segura aí!"

O garoto rechonchudo atirou a varinha de Snape em direção a Sirius que a apanhou no ar. O garoto de cabelos oleosos voltou sua atenção novamente para o trio de grifinórios que observava tudo em silêncio. Com passos hesitantes, dirigiu-se a Sirius.

"Devolva minha varinha, Black!"

Sirius mirou o outro garoto por um longo tempo. Remus aproximou-se do amigo, temendo o pior.

"Sirius, devolva a varinha dele!"

No entanto, o garoto de cabelos compridos parecia não se alterar pelos apelos de Lupin. Seus olhos estavam grudados no sonserino a sua frente. Sua voz era sarcástica quando falou.

"Ora, ora, Snivellous... É imprensão minha ou seu nariz imundo está torto!? Nossa, fui eu quem fiz esse estrago!?"

"Black, a varinha..."

"Espero que você tenha aprendido a lição, Snivellous. Espero que tenha aprendido qual é seu lugar nessa Escola. Cruze meu caminho novamente e eu cuidarei pessoalmente de fazer com que esse seu nariz medonho volte para o lugar da mesma maneira que fiz com que ele saísse."

"Black..."

"Eu vou devolvê-la! Acho que nenhum feitiço pode consertar sua feiúra, imbecil! Para quê perder tempo?"

Sirius jogou a varinha de Snape para trás, deixando que ela caísse no chão. O garoto de cabelos oleosos correu para juntá-la, sentindo seu rosto esquentar muito rápido. O grupo de sonserinos agora dobrava-se de tanto rir. Antes que ele a apanhasse, Remus adiantou-se, juntou-a e limpou-a em suas vestes. Snape deteve-se diante do outro garoto.

"Aqui está..." murmurou Remus, entregando-lhe a varinha.

Sirius e James agora pareciam não rir mais. Tinham ambos os olhares fixos no amigo.

"Obrigado... Re...Remus..."

Snape sentia-se muito nervoso. Era a última pessoa com quem queria falar naquele momento. Era a última pessoa que queria ver.

"Remus, vamos!" falou Sirius, fazendo um gesto para que o amigo se aproximasse.

Snape sentia a piedade nos olhos daquele garoto de quem tanto gostava.

Não! Queria que ele parasse! Não queria que Remus sentisse pena dele! Seus olhos começavam a arder. Brigava com a vontade de chorar.

"Remus, vamos!"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos afastou-se ainda olhando para Severus.

"REMUS!"

Snape viu Lupin distanciar-se. Viu Sirius e James enlaçarem seus ombros e levá-lo embora até que sumissem no corredor. Viu aqueles que desprezava tomarem posse daquilo que tanto amava.

Sirius cuidou de proporcionar ao sonserino uma última olhada de triunfo. Uma olhada que causava ao outro um estranho zumbido nos ouvidos. Uma vontade louca de destruir tudo e a todos. Uma violência que também arrancaria lágrimas de seus olhos. E aquilo era o bastante. O bastante para odiar sua própria condição...Para odiar Black. Para odiar James. Para odiar a si.

cut

Naquele noite, Remus acordara sentido o peso de Sirius e James sobre suas cobertas. Ambos acordaram-no subitamente, durante a madrugada, alegando que deveriam contar-lhe algo importante. Doente de sono, Lupin, acompanhara seus dois melhores amigos pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A noite gélida embaçava as vidraças das janelas como um véu branco e melancólico.

Os três amigos encontravam-se agora na torre de Astronomia. Remus olhava para os outros dois garotos, aguardando um bom motivo para o fato de estarem ali. Entre aqueles mapas e representações artificiais de planetas distantes, o garoto de cabelos castanhos sentia uma familiaridade peculiar.

"Então, vocês dois, espero que tenham me acordado a essa hora por uma boa causa."

Sirius e James entreolharam-se por um breve momento. Remus os mirava com profunda desconfiança.

"Bem, Remus. Queremos lhe contar algo. Precisávamos de privacidade para que não Peter interrompesse o que temos para lhe falar. Escute com atenção... Naquele dia na enfermaria, eu tentei dizer... Bom, não sei direito como começar..." Sirius exibia agora um sorriso nervoso.

Remus ainda sentindo-se sonolento, sentara-se no chão para prestar mais atenção ao que estava prestes a ouvir.

"Vocês estão bem? Não me digam que andaram fazendo algo perigoso por aí..."

"Não, não é isso, Remus. Bem, você será a primeira pessoa que vai ficar sabendo..."

James também parecia inquieto, mexendo várias vezes em seus óculos, como o fazia quando estava nervoso.

"Remus, lembra-se da vez em que nos beijamos no lago?"

Ouvindo as palavras de James, o garoto de cabelos castanhos retraiu-se imediatamente.

"Lembro... O que é que tem aquilo a ver com o que viemos conversar...?"

"Você achava que nossa atitude não passava de uma curiosidade efêmera. Na época, eu não sabia que gostaria. Nunca havia tentado...Está me entendendo, Remus?"

Remus tinha agora um mau pressentimento do que estaria por vir. Sirius prosseguiu.

"Você é a pessoa que merece saber disso antes de qualquer um... Remus, eu estou apaixonado... Não, por uma garota, mas por um garoto."

Os olhos de Lupin arregalaram-se ao ouvir as palavras de seu amigo. Atordoado, procurou o olhar de James. Porém, este mirava silencioso, o assoalho da sala.

"Você está apaixonado por um garoto, Sirius? Mas... e todas aquelas garotas...?"

Remus sentia seu coração bater em uma velocidade preocupante. Sirius, apaixonado? Sirius estava apaixonado por um garoto? Não, não podia ser! Ele não queria acreditar! Vira várias vezes seu amigo sair com garotas bonitas. Aprendera a lidar com as situações em que surpreendia seu amigo beijando meninas. Aprendera a acreditar que Sirius não era dele! Pertencia àquele anjos de cabelos compridos, olhares furtivos e perfume de cereja. Contudo, agora, seu Sirius dizia-lhe que queria garotos. Remus não queria lidar com aquela nova situação. Não queria dividi-lo com meninos. Não queria caminhar pelo lago e vê-lo beijando um igual. Assim, como o beijara há semanas atrás.

"Eu também gosto de garotas, Remus... Sabe, gosto de...garotas e garotos..."

James mantinha os olhos grudados em seu reflexo no assoalho.

"Então...?"

"Estou apaixonado por uma pessoa que retribui meus sentimentos. Essa pessoa representa muito para mim. Remus, você vai entender quando souber..."

"Quem é ele?" perguntou Remus com uma voz metálica, pressentindo o que viria a seguir. Sabia... Sempre soubera... Ainda agora...Só poderia ser..."

Um silêncio profundo instalou-se entre os dois garotos antes que Remus voltasse a perguntar.

"Por quem você está apaixonado, Sirius?"

Naquela sala imensa, a voz de James ecoou como uma melodia grave.

"Por mim, Remus. Sirius está apaixonado por mim. E eu, por ele!"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu o chão fugir-lhe. Sentiu-se engolido por todos aqueles mapas. Perdido nas brumas dos jardins que encontravam-se lá fora. Perseguido por algo pior do que a lua que causava-lhe arrepios.

"Vocês...?"

Remus lembrava-se da primeira vez em que os três haviam encontrado-se no Expresso. Lembrava-se de Sirius dando-lhe atenção. Ambos haviam feito companhia um ao outro. Ambos haviam tornado-se amigos...

Então, James havia aparecido. James havia, sem perceber, roubado-lhe a atenção de Sirius. James tinha toda a atenção do garoto rebelde de cabelos negros sobre si. E ambos sorriam. Sorriam porque estavam felizes. Felizes por terem se encontrado entre inúmeras outras pessoas. Felizes por estarem destacados naquele intenso mosaico.

Não! Remus nunca culparia James. Nunca culparia-no porque também o amava. Lembrava-se de que ele aproximara-se de Sirius porque antes de todos, o vira. James roubara a atenção dada a Remus. Mas, o garoto de cabelos castanhos sabia roubar a atenção que James dava a Sirius. E Sirius sabia roubar a atenção dada a James. E tudo também era possível se fosse feito exatamente ao contrário.

Remus mostrara o caminho de Sirius a James. Apresentara-nos. Isso acabaria acontecendo. Estava acontecendo. As coisas se organizariam naturalmente em seu curso fabuloso. O que aconteceria quando gêmeos encontrassem-se? O que aconteceria quando aqueles mares barulhentos de ambos estivessem em ressaca? Era tão evidente. Tão extraordinariamente evidente...

"Aconteceu no período em que não estava falando conosco, Remus."

Os três garotos mantinham-se mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos. Remus permanecia sentado no assoalho. Não podia descrever o que sentia. Não sabia o que sentia. Não sabia se sentia.

"Fale alguma coisa, Remus..."

Lupin tinha agora os olhos fixos em James. Sem palavras, fez um gesto para que o outro aproximasse-se. E sem palavras, abraçou-o. Abraçou-o com desespero.

Certa vez, James havia transmitido-lhe sua força. Havia manchado-no com o caos de seu ser, de sua alma, de seu encanto. Remus o abraçava. Que James o contagiasse de novo com aquela ousadia. Precisava dela. Precisava suportar aquilo. Precisava dizer algo.

James devia-lhe isso. Precisava tomar emprestada sua impulsividade para que o protegesse naquele momento. Não poderia ser simplesmente Remus para voltar a olhar nos olhos de Sirius. Precisava de um espírito maior que o seu.

"Remus, fale alguma coisa..."

Sirius aproximou-se do amigo que evitava olhá-lo.

"Você ficou chateado? Ficou surpreso...?"

James acariciava os cabelos castanhos do amigo. Este agarrava-no com impaciência. Onde estava a força? Por que James não podia ajudá-lo?

"Talvez, Remus tenha ficado muito surpreso. Remus, prefere falar sobre isso amanhã?"

Lupin sentia vontade de sair correndo daquela sala maldita. Estava de fora! Sempre fora Sirius e James. Onde estava com a cabeça para achar que fazia parte de alguma coisa entre os dois? Mal percebia, ele que uma súbita raiva alcançava seu coração.

Por quê? Por que recrudescia em sua alma, uma incompreensível vontade? Sirius e James. Poderia matá-los. Talvez houvesse algum prazer naquelas mortes. Na liberdade daqueles espíritos que debatiam-se naqueles corpos. Na inércia angustiante daquelas formas.

Os espíritos de James e Sirius caminhavam em sintonia. Remus os enxergava. Estava louco! Nunca os mataria. Morreria por eles. Morreria por ambos. Morreria de amor. Mas, não diria. Não conseguiria revelar a dor a seus amigos. Estavam felizes. Como naquela vez no Expresso. Ele faria o mesmo que sempre fizera. Silenciaria-se. Anularia-se.

Não possuía o direito de desmoronar. Precisava ser forte. Sentia-se forte.

Ao levantar a cabeça para mirar Sirius, aquele rosto ainda possuía lágrimas.

"Remus... Você está chorando...Por...?"

"Estou chorando de felicidade, Sirius. Estou chorando por vocês dois." murmurou Remus com uma voz impassível "Nada poderia me deixar mais feliz do que ver meus dois melhores amigos juntos..."

Sirius e James enxergavam Remus com expressões confusas.

"Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Sempre andando juntos. Sempre pensando juntos. Não poderia ser de outro modo, não é mesmo? Sempre soube que fariam isso. Não precisavam me trazer para a torre de Astronomia para me contarem essas coisas. Poderiam ter me contado no dormitório."

Remus ouvia suas próprias palavras com descrença. Assustava-se com sua própria frieza. Ser forte era mentir?

Não estava mentindo. Vê-los juntos não era o problema. Nunca fora. Estar de fora, o era. De alguma maneira queria viver em ambos naquele momento. Para sempre. Que sua consciência fosse esquecida entre aqueles mapas. Não queria sentir. Mas, sentia. Sentia dor.

"Você...está feliz, Remus?"

"Como poderia não estar, James? Acho que podemos conversar sobre isso. Sobre a alegria imensa que sinto. Mas, amanhã. Estou muito cansado agora. Estou morrendo de sono. Eu vou e vocês ficam. Devem querer ficar a sós..."

"Remus, você está bem...?"

Remus sentia aquela força brotar em seu coração como um germe. Naquele momento, todas as coisas lhe eram muito claras. Muito evidentes. Muito intensas. Não pereceria ali. Não, ainda.

"Claro..."

Os dois garotos pareciam extremamente atordoados pela atitude do amigo. Agia ele muito diferente do seu habitual. Por que parecia tão apático? Que brilho estranho era aquele em seus olhos?

Remus já subia as escadas da porta de saída quando deteve-se por um momento. Seu coração pedia-lhe uma surpreendente coisa. Não, não estava pedindo que se torturasse. Estava pedindo algo que não compreendia. Algo que desejava. Por quê? Teria sua consciência, de fato, se esvaído? Enlouquecera?

"James, Sirius, posso pedir-lhes uma coisa?"

"Claro, Remus, o que é...?"

"Eu gostaria que vocês dois beijassem-se."

Ambos os garotos pareceram muito nervosos com o pedido de Remus. Estranhavam-lhe completamente. Assustava-lhes.

"Quer... quer que nos beijamos?"

"Já devem ter feito isso, não é mesmo? Talvez tenham até feito muito mais. Qual é o problema? Beijaram-se diante de toda a Escola. Uma vez que sou o primeiro a saber de vocês dois, mereço ao menos isso..."

James parecia ter suas faces salpicadas com uma cor púrpura. Remus não reconhecia aquela timidez no amigo. Contudo, familiarizara-se com ela. Via seu amigo vestindo seu rosto. Aquela timidez que agora tanto odiava. Aquele puritanismo babaca. Teria transmitido sua fraqueza ao invencível James? Estaria ele também doente?

"Não estou te entendendo, Remus..."

"Quero que se beijem na minha frente antes de eu ir embora..."

Os dois garotos entreolharam-se com expressões confusas. Remus possuía olhos de desafio. Sentia um estranho poder sobre seus dois amigos. Da mesma maneira que certa vez na enfermaria gozara de poder sobre Sirius.

"Beijem-se ! E façam isso agora!"

Os dois garotos seguiram aquela ordem. Estavam tomados por uma obediência não familiar. Remus viu Sirius aproximar-se de James e pressionar seus lábios contra os dele. Viu James puxar o outro garoto para si enquanto o prazer daquele beijo provocava a ambos.

Sim! As bocas de ambos eram perfeitas. Belas... Remus sentia-se extenuado pelo beijo que seus amigos trocavam. Nunca os vira tão completos. Sabia que ambos perdiam-se naquele beijo. Naquele beijo que ordenara.

Encantador, sublime...

Naquela sala imensa, Remus podia imaginar como o corpo pequeno de James esquentava-se. Podia sentir o formigamento na pele de ambos. Podia sentir um lampejo do delírio de Sirius.

Seu poder não o assustava. Era entre os planetas, entre a poeira, entre os mapas, através daquele ar, daquelas bocas, daqueles corpos que o prazer alcançava o corpo de Remus num ciclo tortuoso e inexato. Como a água quente de um riacho brando. Desmedido. Suplementar. Impuro.

Remus extenuara-se com a imagem de seus amigos. Sirius e James extenuaram-se com aquele beijo. Naqueles três o prazer corria agora muito intenso. Definitivo.

Remus retirou-se da sala. Deixou ambos sozinhos ainda entre as carícias. Sentia-se febril. Excitado.

Nunca entenderia, ele, o porquê daquela exigência que fizera. Nunca tentaria compreendê-la. Simplesmente, não estava sóbrio. E ao mesmo tempo, fazia exatamente o que queria. Estava no limiar de seu ser. Desnudava talvez a malícia que aprendera a sufocar dentro de si.

Não conseguiria, o garoto de cabelos castanhos dormir naquela noite. Ao fechar a porta do dormitório atrás de si, toda sua coragem e prazer seriam deixados de modo abrupto. Choraria como uma criança pequena entre suas cobertas. Desesperaria-se como na infância desesperava-se com pesadelos. Ciúme, inveja, raiva, tristeza, abandono. Sentia, ele, tudo isso em ondas púrpuras diante de seus olhos. Mas, acima de tudo, sentia o maldito amor.

Seu coração era como as pedras. Pedras diante de turbulentas marés negras. Sentia aquelas águas frias baterem com violência. Sentia o desgaste erosivo do tempo. E, depois, não sentia mais nada. Nada mais havia para sentir.


	8. Os Marotos8

OS MAROTOS

Capítulo VIII

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

Notas2:

Malditos centauros... - -"

CAPÍTULO VIII

Havia várias semanas que Remus silenciava-se. Uma mágoa interior instalara-se em seu espírito, tal qual um vírus. Vez ou outra, conseguia escapar dos outros e isolar-se. Perdia-se, então, em si. Em suas inconstâncias. Em suas tristezas.

Agora, Remus estava escondido no dormitório em plena luz do dia. Deitado em sua cama, mirava o teto, distraído. Sirius, James e Pedro deveriam estar almoçando no Grande Salão. Mas, ele não. Não sentia vontade de ver pessoas. Não sentia vontades. Apenas queria permanecer mergulhado em suas próprias introspecções. Para sempre. Mesmo que sua dor tornasse-se insustentável. E seus pensamentos alcançassem estágios caóticos. Não se importava.

Havia dois jovens amantes naquela Escola. Encontravam-se pela noite sob as luzes dos lampiões. Um insistente cheiro de querosene haveria de impregnar seus pijamas como uma constante lembrança de seus delitos. De seus santos delitos. Adoráveis.

Um dos jovens contaria os minutos para a chegada daquele momento e o outro, o faria eterno. Exibiriam olhos inchados durante as manhãs nubladas. Olhos de insolência. Olhos de uma verdadeira vida. Ah, como aqueles olhos poderiam revelar os detalhes minuciosos daqueles encontros.

O jovem de rosto malicioso haveria de ser um amante perigoso. Saberia exatamente como provocar. Nascera para isso. Cada suspiro, cada gesto, cada movimento seus eram circundados pelo excesso.

O outro jovem de cabelos compridos impacientaria-se vez ou outra com alguma possível limitação imposta por si mesmo. Haveria de conservar pensamentos turbulentos sob a luz da manhã. Haveria de projetar seu corpo belo em fantasias secretas. Haveria de proporcionar-se prazeres solitários.

Não existiria ninguém para puni-los.Pois, aquele crime era puro. Estavam apaixonados. Remus puniria-se por eles. Remus choraria escondido. Adoeceria sozinho.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos viu contra gosto seus pensamentos serem interrompidos pela entrada de alguém no dormitório. Seus olhos não demonstraram ânimo quando depararam-se com Sirius. Por que ele vinha? Por que estava sempre presente? Doeria menos se o visse com pouca freqüência.

Sirius aproximou-se de Remus com uma expressão preocupada. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos um pouco sem jeito enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama do amigo.

"O que é que você tem, lobinho?"

Remus virou-se para o outro lado da cama de maneira abrupta. Não queria ser visto. Não queria ser ouvido.

"Você não quer falar comigo? Está assim há semanas. Estamos preocupados com você, Remus. Olhe para mim, por favor..."

Sirius forçou o outro garoto a olhá-lo. Sua expressão tornou-se grave quando deparou-se com lágrimas nos olhos de Remus.

"Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu. Por que está chorando? Alguém fez algo para você? Alguém ofendeu você? Responda..."

Remus retirou seus óculos e com as costas das mãos enxugou suas lágrimas. Sua voz era trêmula quando começou a falar.

"Me deixa sozinho, Sirius. O problema é meu..."

"Não, não é! Já te deixamos muito tempo sozinho porque sabemos que você gosta de resolver grande parte de seus problemas, sem a interferência alheia. Mas, não funcionou! Você continua triste e calado. O que me faz crer que está na hora de nos metermos. Não sou nenhum monstro para ver um amigo sofrendo e permanecer apático!"

Remus podia perceber um ligeiro desespero na voz do amigo.

"Você não come, Remus! Não conversa mais com ninguém! Parece que está fugindo de nós. Nem as matérias que você leva tão a sério parecem te interessar agora. Por Deus, o que há com você?"

Remus manteve-se em silêncio, mirando o nada.

O ar daquele quarto estava pesado e asfixiante. O sentimento do garoto de cabelos castanhos era asfixiante.

Sirius retirou algo de seu bolso depois de soltar um longo suspiro. Estendeu ao amigo um pequeno embrulho.

"Trouxe algo para você. Consegui chocolates na loja de doces de Hogsmeade. Sabe, você deveria comer alguma coisa. Está muito magro e pálido..."

Remus sentia uma ternura louca por aquele garoto a sua frente. Sentia um amor incomensurável por cada fio de cabelo seu. E temia a cada dia mais. Temia o aprofundamento de seus próprios desejos.

"Obrigado, Sirius. Não precisava..."

"Disponha... Anda, chega pra lá."

Sirius fez um gesto para que o amigo afastasse-se um pouco e deitou-se na cama ao seu lado. Remus podia sentir o perfume do outro garoto muito próximo.

"Sabe... Remus, eu me lembrei há pouco que nunca contei algo para vocês. Eu nunca disse o porquê de eu ter me atrasado um ano para ingressar na Escola de Hogwarts..."

Remus olhou o amigo ao seu lado com curiosidade.

"Você sempre disse que se atrasou nos estudos porque esteve muito doente no ano em que deveria vir para cá..."

"É...Eu sempre disse isso. Mas, as coisas não foram bem assim. Sempre tive receio de dizer a verdade. Gostaria de ouvir o que realmente aconteceu, Remus?"

Remus assentiu, erguendo-se na cama para fitar melhor o amigo. Sirius parecia através de suas lembranças, sentir um ligeiro incômodo.

" Bem, você sabe como minha família é. Sabe como meus pais são... Sabe que nunca nos demos realmente bem... Nunca suportei aquele ar esnobe deles, a maneira de tratarem as outras pessoas, seus ideais sem sentido... Então, na noite anterior a eu vir para Hogwarts, tivemos uma briga violenta. Uma briga de verdade, sabe? Meu pai estava fazendo mais um de seus célebres discursos à respeito das qualidades do que ELE julga ser um bom bruxo. Ele dizia que bruxos que se metiam com outros bruxos nascidos trouxas eram verdadeiras aberrações..."

Remus estremeceu com as palavras de Sirius. Sua mãe era bruxa nascida trouxa.

"...Ele ficou falando idiotices durante todo o jantar. Falou que esperava que eu não o envergonhasse em Hogwarts. Ficou dizendo que eu já o causava desgostos suficientes todos os dias com minhas idéias estúpidas. Que não sabia como ele conseguira ter um fracasso de filho como eu... De modo que, aquilo pouco a pouco foi me enchendo tanto que..."

Sirius silenciou-se. Seus olhos pareciam manchados por uma profunda amargura.

"O que aconteceu, Sirius?"

"...Eu comecei a sentir um ódio muito grande. Por que eles sempre querem me moldar com as suas arrogâncias? Acabei respondendo, Remus. Ah, Remus, eu gritei tanto...Gritei que também não compreendia como um bruxo como eu tinha um pai como ele! Que deveria haver alguma coisa errada! Gritei muito alto que minha mãe deveria ter fornicado com vários trouxas para ter engravidado de mim. Que aquela era a única explicação para eu estar naquela família maldita. Que aquela era a única explicação para ele ver todos problemas nos trouxas e eu, nenhum..."

Remus arregalou seus olhos com incredulidade.

"Por Merlin, Sirius, você não falou isso... O que foi que seu pai respondeu?"

"Ele primeiramente tentou me intimidar com berros, insultos,... agressões. Mas, não conseguiu. Eu continuava dizendo coisas cruéis. Coisas que sempre ficaram presas em minha garganta. Eu gritava feito louco, Remus... Pela primeira vez, estava dizendo tudo o que pensava. Pela primeira vez, estava me sentindo bem... Até que... eles resolveram tomar atitudes mais eficientes para que eu calasse a boca... Meu pai e minha mãe apanharam suas varinhas ao mesmo tempo... e me lançaram um feitiço...Um feitiço muito poderoso. Foi tudo muito rápido. Mas, eles conseguiram finalmente me silenciar..."

Sirius agora possuía também tristeza em sua expressão. Um pouco de ironia em sua voz.

"Não sei qual foi o feitiço que eles utilizaram, mas senti uma dor muito intensa, Remus. Minhas pernas ficaram paralisadas. Permaneci desacordado por semanas. Sofri de hemorragias violentas. Fui levado para o St. Mungus e lá permaneci durante meses. Quando as enfermeiras perguntaram o que havia acontecido comigo, meus pais simplesmente disseram que eu andara mexendo em suas varinhas, escondido. Que acabara me machucando acidentalmente. Consegui me recuperar somente depois de muito tempo. Mas, quando saí do Hospital, algo em mim havia morrido, Remus. Naquele dia, eu perdi para sempre o amor por meus pais...E eles por mim... Matei o afeto que nos restava com palavras e eles, com ações. Que tipo de pais usaria um feitiço terrível como aquele contra o próprio filho? Até uma cobra nutre mais amor por suas crias do que eles nutrem por mim, meu amigo... Você não sabe o que é conviver com inimigos, Remus... Não sabe o que é não sentir nada por sua própria família... Não nos escrevemos nunca durante o tempo em que permaneço aqui na Escola. Não sinto falta deles. De certo modo, fico aliviado que não façam parte de minha vida agora... porque se voltarmos a dizer tudo o que pensamos um do outro novamente, acabaremos nos matando, já que também sei usar agora minha própria varinha..."

Remus sentia um profundo desespero. Nunca imaginara que Sirius passara por algo como aquilo. Sabera sempre que ele não se dava bem com seus pais, mas não tinha idéia de quão tenso era o relacionamento deles.

Sirius prosseguiu.

"...Contudo, Remus, eu vim para Hogwarts no ano seguinte a tudo o que aconteceu e... um garoto tímido entrou na minha cabine no Expresso e perguntou se poderia se sentar comigo. Um garoto muito especial me fez companhia durante a viagem. e veio a se tornar um verdadeiro amigo... Esse amigo, Remus, é você... Acho que às vezes acabo esquecendo de dizer as coisas que realmente são importantes para mim, mas quero que você saiba que eu realmente...gosto muito de você... Não foi só naquele Expresso que você me fez companhia... Você permanece ao meu lado todos os dias, Remus. Talvez ache que eu não perceba o modo como sempre ajuda a todos ao seu redor... O seu modo especial de ser. E talvez, você não perceba o quanto representa para mim. Sempre quando o ano letivo termina, Remus, você, Pedro e James voltam para as suas famílias e eu volto para o nada. Acho que não preciso dizer que só tenho vocês... Que vocês três são minha família. Então, lobinho, não venha me dizer que o problema é seu ou para eu não me meter na sua vida... Se eu não cuidar de vocês, de quem vou cuidar?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos tinha olhos surpresos. Não acreditava nas palavras que chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Não acreditava na sensibilidade excessiva do garoto a sua frente. Sirius havia dito-lhe que fazia falta. Sirius havia dito-lhe coisas belas que ninguém nunca outrora dissera. Sentia ele, agora, uma súbita vontade de abraçar seu amigo.

Com braços ainda trêmulos, Remus envolveu o pescoço de Sirius que correspondeu ao seu carinho. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Não precisavam de palavras. Estavam ligados por um sentimento muito intenso. A balbúrdia de alunos do primeiro ano nos jardins podia ser ouvida através da janela, como uma melodia distante e triste.

Sirius sentia-se estranhamente como sendo parte do próprio sangue de Remus. Família. Ele era sua família. Ele lhe era caro como um ente querido que temia a própria vida. Que trancava-se em quartos escuros quando acuado por seus medos. Sentia-o como feito de sua própria carne. Assim como James. Porém, Remus eclodia em uma luminosidade pura. Tênue. Inocente. Remus era inocente. Necessitava de ser tocado como uma criança pequena de tempos em tempos. Para que não sucumbisse diante de suas incertezas. O mesmo sangue. Ambos amigos descobririam semelhanças suas, ao acaso. Assim como irmãos. E se amariam incondicionalmente.

Remus poderia imaginar-se vivendo no enlace daquela suposição familiar tão incestuosa. Se Sirius, James e ele eram do mesmo sangue naquelas concepções emocionais, os três irmãos estariam enlouquecendo de desejo. Os três irmãos haveriam de ter envolvido de modo tão extraordinário, seus espíritos que apenas os corpos restavam agora, para unirem-se. Sirius e James eram os gêmeos. Semelhantes e diferentes. Dormiriam na mesma cama, com a porta aberta. Nas noites de frio, Remus, o irmão mais jovem, seria chamado para que dormisse entre os dois.

Os dois amigos finalmente afastaram-se. Permaneceram em silêncio, antes que Sirius voltasse a falar.

"Bem, Remus, nunca falei dessas coisas com ninguém. Se não se importa, gostaria que isso fosse um segredo só nosso..."

"Não se preocupe, Sirius. Não contarei a ninguém..."

"Obrigado, Remus. Gostaria agora de ouvir o que você tem a dizer..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos baixou os olhos com um sorriso tímido.

"Está tudo bem agora, Sirius. Tudo que você me falou há pouco me fez sentir melhor... Não se preocupe mais comigo... Foram apenas algumas bobagens que andei pensando ultimamente.."

Sirius olhou o amigo com desconfiança.

"Não vai mais ficar afastado, trancado aqui em cima?"

"Eu vou tentar não ficar..."

Sirius riu-se por um breve momento.

"Sabe qual é o seu problema, Remus? Você pensa demais... Por isso, acaba se entristecendo. Venha, vamos descer..."

"É... Acho melhor descermos, senão nos atrasaremos para a aula de Poções..."

Sirius olhou para o outro garoto com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

"Aula? Quem falou em aula? Venha, vamos dar um passeio. Faz muito tempo que não conversamos a sós. Direi para o Pedro e James irem para a aula e anotarem a matéria por nós dois."

"Está falando em matarmos aula, Sirius?"

"Qual é o problema? Acho que você não tem muitas faltas em Poções. Não vai haver perigo se não for hoje. Ora, Remus, não faça essa cara! Se você nunca matou aula, há uma primeira vez para tudo. Não é nenhum crime colocar às vezes, as prioridades na frente dos livros..."

"Mas, Sirius, e se nos verem fora da aula? Filch vai..."

"Remus, você tem medo do velho Filch? Vamos, eu sei muito bem como fazer as coisas direito. Já matei várias aulas, antes. Descobriremos um lugar onde não seremos pegos..."

Remus descobriu em poucos minutos que de nada adiantaria seus protestos. Sirius era irredutível quando colocava uma idéia em sua cabeça. Ambos abandonaram depois de uma longa discussão, o dormitório. Ao encontrarem, James e Pedro na Sala Comunal, deram-lhes instruções precisas de como mentirem ao professor, dizendo que sentiam-se mal.

Os dois garotos rumaram para os jardins de Hogwarts. O céu estava coberto por densas nuvens. O vento era de um frio cortante.

cut

Sirius, apesar de bastante jovem, já tinha uma considerável altura. Seu corpo também não era mais talhado como o de uma criança. O garoto de cabelos negros curvava-se um pouco toda a vez que Remus, mais baixo, falava-lhe algo.

Ambos amigos caminhavam pelos jardins de Hogwarts a uma distância segura do castelo. A bruma que erguia-se como fumaça no chão úmido apresentava-se amistosa por proteger-lhes das vistas de algum professor a admirar a paisagem através das vidraças.

Remus sentia-se bem na companhia do outro garoto. Já estavam na metade do chocolate que Sirius trouxera de Hogsmeade. Conversavam, ambos os amigos sobre coisas do cotidiano, parando vez ou outra em seu percurso para alguma brincadeira. Sirius trouxe finalmente um assunto à tona que deixou Remus inquieto. Por que pareciam sempre tender a levar a conversa para um destino perigoso?

"Remus, você já esteve com algum garoto?"

Remus balançou a cabeça negativamente, fingindo ter sua atenção presa em algum lugar das distantes extensões bucólicas dos vilarejos que circundavam a Escola.

"Por que, não?"

"Sirius, eu só tenho catorze anos. Achou que eu teria já experimentado uma legião de garotos?"

"Não seja tão puritano, Remus. Me conte como foi que você descobriu que gostava de meninos e não, de meninas..."

Remus sorriu com as investidas de Sirius. Sempre fora muito reservado com suas coisas pessoais. Aquilo parecera sempre incomodar muito ao amigo. No entanto, agora, sentia-se à vontade para falar de si próprio. Aqueles olhos cinzentos e curiosos à sua frente transmitiam-lhe muita paz.

"... Sei lá, Sirius. Eu sempre soube. Quando via os garotos correndo feito doidos atrás das garotas, me perguntava com freqüência o porquê de tanto escândalo. Ao invés de querer elas, preferia mesmo quem queria elas, entende?"

Sirius sorriu para o amigo, antes de prosseguir.

"...Você deveria experimentar aquilo do que gosta, Remus. Só posso te dizer que... é realmente muito bom."

Remus baixou os olhos, ainda tomado por um lampejo de amargura. Sirius e James...

"É..., eu imagino que seja..."

"Por que você pediu para James e eu nos beijarmos na sua frente naquela noite na torre de Astronomia?" Sirius possuía uma expressão nervosa ao fazer a Remus tal pergunta. O outro garoto, por sua vez, sentiu-se assolado por um novo mal-estar. Eram inúmeros seus esforços para esquecer-se daquela estranha situação que ocorrera. Toda vez que recordava-se daquele beijo entre Sirius e James, um formigamento incômodo subia-lhe pelo rosto.

Acima de tudo, o que mais inquietava Remus era o sentimento que tivera naquela madrugada. Não queria compreender o impulso que o fizera pedir semelhante coisa aos seus amigos. Não sentia-se encorajado a refletir sobre o atordoamento que a imagem daquele beijo provocava-lhe. Pois, se o fizesse, sentiria ainda uma dose de prazer contemplador naquilo tudo.

"Eu não sei, Sirius. Acho que foi apenas o desejo de ver dois garotos se beijando." murmurou Remus com voz hesitante "Você e James ficaram...lindos quando fizeram aquilo..."

Sirius agora parecia também ter sua atenção perdida nos campos da Escola. Remus não estava habituado a ver aquele seu amigo intimidado por algo. Aquilo o motivava a ir adiante. Contraditoriamente, sentia vontade de prolongar aquela conversa íntima...

"Você e James já...fizeram?"

Sirius moveu seus olhos nervosamente para o amigo.

"Não, Remus... ! James e eu nunca... Quero dizer, não ainda..."

"Mas, Sirius, você e ele já fizeram com garotas, não é mesmo? Como é fazer...?"

Sirius parecia atônito com o bombardeio de perguntas que o amigo lhe direcionava. Nunca Remus lhe fizera questionamentos muito pessoais. Acostumara-se a tentar arrancar as verdades do amigo. Contudo, as coisas agora davam-se de maneira trocada. O que estava acontecendo com Remus?

"Remus, nunca James e eu fizemos com garotas... Quero dizer, não exatamente aquilo..."

Remus parecia não satisfazer-se com as respostas de Sirius. Nunca falava daquelas coisas com ninguém. Agora que iniciara aquele diálogo, sentia a curiosidade de vasculhar as experiências do amigo. Quer dizer que James e Sirius nunca haviam feito amor? O garoto de cabelos castanhos com certeza não esperava por aquilo.

"Pensei que os garotos mais populares de Hogwarts já tivessem feito coisas realmente legais. Você e James já saíram com tantas meninas. Por que, não?"

Sirius estava acuado pelas investidas de Remus. Este último respeitou o seu silêncio diante da última pergunta.

Quando Sirius voltou a falar, sua voz era pausada.

"Uma vez, Remus, eu cheguei bastante perto..."

Remus levantou seus olhos para o amigo com curiosidade. Estranhamente, não sentia ciúmes das ex-namoradas de Sirius. Aprendera a lidar com aquelas que o perseguiam tomadas por adoração e não, amor..."

"...Ela era Josefinne Lynson da Lufa-Lufa. Você deve se lembrar dela, Remus. Deus, como Joseffine era linda! Havia dias que eu me perdia completamente naqueles olhos..."

Remus lembrava-se com precisão da época em que Sirius saía com a garota mais bonita da outra Casa.

"...Uma vez, matamos a aula de Herbologia para ficarmos juntos. Levei-a até o nosso dormitório. Começamos a nos beijar..."

Sirius agora olhava diretamente nos olhos de Remus.

"... Então, eu acabei...avançando um pouco. Acabei deixando me levar pelo momento. Acariciei o corpo dela. E pedi a ela que também me tocasse... lá embaixo..."

Remus sentia suas faces serem manchadas pelo habitual tom vermelho.

"... Ela começou a me tocar... E eu fiquei muito excitado, Remus. Nós dois ficamos. Então, ela me pediu..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos não conseguia mais conter sua curiosidade, apesar da retomada de sua timidez.

"Pediu o quê?"

"Pediu que eu fizesse amor com ela. Pediu para que fôssemos até o fim... Na hora, eu aceitei, mas quando começamos a nos beijar novamente, senti algo estranho... Senti que... não conseguiria..."

Remus sentia a névoa se tornar mais densa ao seu redor.

"Por que você não conseguiu, Sirius?"

O garoto de cabelos negros pareceu procurar palavras sinceras para responder aquela pergunta que lhe era feita. Sua voz era vaga quando voltou a falar.

"Não sei explicar as coisas muito bem, Remus. Mas, simplesmente, não senti vontade. Quero dizer...Ela era apenas bonita... Estávamos empolgados por sair com pessoas populares da Escola... e... acho que isso era tudo. Eu não gostava dela tanto assim para... fazer algo como aquilo. Na verdade, talvez, nem ela gostasse suficientemente de mim..."

Remus estava bastante surpreso com aquilo tudo.

"E o que aconteceu entre você e Josefinne, depois?".

"Eu disse a ela que talvez fosse muito cedo. Ela pareceu ficar bastante chateada na hora. Mas, aceitou. Continuamos a sair juntos só por mais algumas semanas até finalmente rompermos..."

Um pesado silêncio instalou-se sobre os dois amigos. Remus nunca esperaria algo como aquilo de Sirius. Não estava acostumado a vê-lo com limitações. Sirius exibia um sorriso delicado quando voltou a falar.

"Mas, com James, as coisas são diferentes. Às vezes, fica difícil evitar que..."

Remus baixou os olhos, temendo o pior.

"Eu não fui até o fim com Josefinne porque eu não gostava dela o suficiente. Mas, eu não vou adiante com o James porque eu o adoro mais do que o necessário..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos podia já contemplar entre a névoa, as grossas raízes das árvores da Floresta Proibida. Ambos amigos haviam afastado-se demasiadamente da Escola. Uma fina garoa começava a cair do céu escuro.

"Eu sei que você gosta muito dele, Sirius..." redargüiu Remus finalmente disposto a pôr fim naquela extenuante conversa. No entanto, Sirius parecia agora impelido a prosseguir.

"E quanto a você, Remus? Com quem você sonhou naquela noite?"

"Eu não sonhei com ninguém, Sirius. Quantas vezes vou precisar dizê-lo isso?"

"De quem você gosta, Remus...?"

Sirius fitava o amigo com incômoda insistência. Remus baixou os olhos como se tivesse sido assaltado por um golpe brutal.

Sua voz foi trêmula quando murmurou.

"Não gosto de ninguém..."

A garoa umedecia agora as roupas de ambos os garotos. Remus ao sentir as gotas de água embaçar seus óculos, retirou-os. Sirius o olhou por um longo momento antes de bagunçar-lhe os cabelos.

"O que está fazendo, Sirius?" protestou Remus tentando se afastar do amigo que desarrumava-lhe a franja.

Sirius mergulhava os dedos naqueles fios castanhos.

"Você é sempre tão arrumadinho, Remus. Tão contido. Deveria se soltar mais. Deveria dizer mais..."

A chuva tornou-se densa. Remus levantou a cabeça para o céu cinzento que se abrangia até o infinito.

"Venha, Sirius. Está ficando mais forte. Vamos voltar para a Escola..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu-se puxado pelo amigo que tinha agora as roupas ensopadas pela chuva.

"Não, estamos muito longe do castelo. Vamos! A Floresta está próxima. Podemos ficar sob uma árvore..."

"Está louco, Sirius? A Floresta é proibida para os alunos. Seremos expulsos se entrarmos lá..."

"Já estamos quase dentro da Floresta, Remus! Ninguém saberá que entramos nela. Venha, antes que acabemos morrendo afogados aqui..."

Remus deixou-se ser puxado por Sirius. Sentia a mão escorregadia do outro garoto pressionando seus dedos. Seus pés arrastavam-se no chão enlameado.

Sirius finalmente parou recostado ao tronco de uma enorme árvore. Sua respiração estava acelerada devido ao percurso que correra. Remus permanecia próximo a si, ofegante.

"Estou congelando..." murmurou Remus esfregando suas mãos, trêmulo.

O garoto de cabelos escuros enlaçou seus ombros numa tentativa cuidadosa de aquecê-lo.

"Não se preocupe. Vamos torcer para que a chuva estie logo de uma vez..."

Remus fechou seus olhos. Sentia o corpo de Sirius muito próximo ao seu. Sentia-se embalado por aquela respiração próxima de si. Eles eram da mesma família. Sirius abrira seus segredos de forma corajosa. Desnudara-se sem enrubescer diante dos olhos de seu irmão frágil. Remus quebrara aquele pacto. Não conseguira revelar seus mistérios. Manteria-se afundado em seus amores não compreendidos. Em seus delírios juvenis. Em seus afetos inexatos.

Sirius agora o olhava com uma expressão tensa. Ambos estavam muito próximos. Perigosamente, próximos.

"Você está com cheiro de chocolate" murmurou Sirius sorrindo nervosamente para Remus.

"Você também..."

Sirius aproximava-se mais. Seus olhos refletiam o céu cinzento.

"Naquela vez no lago... Naquela vez em que nos beijamos, seus lábios estavam adocicados, lobinho..."

Remus mirava o garoto próximo de si. Sentia-se imprensado naquela árvore por uma presença ameaçadora. Pela força de seu irmão mais velho que o arrastara até aquela floresta impenetrável, com o intuito de violar seus segredos.

"Estão doces também agora..."

"Eu sonhei com você, Remus. Me perdoe, eu não deveria ter pensamentos assim, mas sonhei que o beijava... Sonhei que na enfermaria, nos abraçávamos e nos beijávamos..."

Remus recordava-se daquele momento. Ah, Sirius! Fora tão bom sentir seus lábios. Fora tão mágico aquele momento. Ainda vivia em cada recanto da centrífuga fria de seus medos, aquele beijo. De seus patéticos medos. De seus pensamentos cálidos. Dos pensamentos que começavam a aquecê-lo agora.

Mas, como o próprio Sirius dissera, Remus era demasiadamente reservado. Não revelaria suas verdades nem sob a tortura daqueles lindos olhos. Aqueles olhos...

O garoto de cabelos castanhos poderia manter contidas as suas palavras. Porém, não os seus gestos. Sirius teve uma expressão surpresa quando Remus o abraçou com desespero. Um atordoamento atravessou-lhe por ter aqueles braços trêmulos envolvendo sua cintura.

Sirius acariciou com receio aquele rosto a sua frente. Tinha seu amigo diante de si como o tivera no sonho. Ao alcance da mão. Próximo a si. Aqueles lábios entreabertos para o uso que propusesse.

Podiam ambos os garotos sentir seus corações acelerados. O limiar diante de si. A dança das pequenas libélulas sob as folhagens das árvores. A terra macia sob suas solas. O palpitar frenético de suas vontades.

Sirius beijou os olhos de Remus enquanto acariciava-lhe a nuca. Remus levantou o rosto um pouco mais quando Sirius curvou-se novamente para depositar um segundo beijo sobre suas faces lívidas.

A voz do garoto de cabelos escuros era aveludada e profunda.

"Você me beijou assim em meu sonho..."

Remus mantinha seus olhos firmemente fechados. Sirius acariciava-lhe com mais insistência.

"... E depois...assim"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu-se enlouquecer por um significativo sentimento de ternura. Sentiu em meio ao seu atordoamento, os lábios de Sirius comprimindo-se contra os seus. Remus correspondeu ao beijo do outro garoto retido em uma ansiedade quase palpável. Sirius o estava beijando. Sirius o tomava para si em plena consciência de sua impulsividade. Não! Não o afastaria como fizera certa vez no lago. Remus o puxava para si, embevecido por uma doçura singular. Não sentia mais o ambiente ao seu redor. Só sentia Sirius. Só sentia seu profundo amor. Poderia aquilo ser real?

Sirius apartara a carícia para beijar novamente o rosto do outro garoto. Aquela inocência estava tão enraizada em seu espírito? Remus... Sentia vontade de mergulhar em seu coração para encontrar lá seus segredos. Sentia vontade de ultrapassar sua carne a fim de vislumbrar o brilho de seu espírito. Aquele espírito que se escondia entre uma bruma tão densa quanto aquela que os circundava.

Os dois garotos beijaram-se novamente. As bocas de ambos queimavam. Aqueles lábios procuravam-se em uma desordem extasiante.

Remus sentia o outro garoto descer a mão pelas suas costas. Sua inocência estava sendo desnuda. E esta gritava para que parassem. Porém, a malícia que o consumia sorrateiramente como um câncer o impelia a prosseguir. Sirius prosseguia.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu as mãos de Sirius sobre seus quadris. Os beijos perdiam a doçura. Estavam indo além. O garoto de cabelos negros o tomava agora com possessividade. Mergulhava em seu pescoço, murmurando frases de receio.

"Remus... O que estamos fazendo...?"

Remus longe de entender ao certo o que fazia, colocara suas mãos sob as vestes de Sirius. Acariciava seu corpo com uma habilidade que adquirira na enfermaria. Um pequeno gemido abandonava os lábios do outro garoto que sentia seus mamilos intumescerem sob os dedos alheios. Remus sentia-se ser puxado com desespero. Sentia uma febre avassaladora puxá-lo. Sentia as mãos de Sirius procurando caminhos que proporcionassem-lhe também prazer.

Sirius sentia os quadris de Remus contra os seus. Ambos estavam excitados. Ambos estavam enlouquecendo de desejo. Pressionava Remus contra aquela árvore, sentindo que poderia devorar-lhe com suas vontades. Não queria saber de sua consciência! Não queria pensar... Para o inferno com a prudência!

Remus via Sirius agora abrir suas vestes, sua camisa... Começou, ele a chupar-lhe os mamilos com uma carência doentia. Remus sentiu-se envergonhar. Sentiu-se envergonhar por seu próprio êxtase. Por seus gemidos. Seus dedos mergulhavam nos cabelos do amigo que o mordia com malícia. Queria afastar o outro garoto para longe de seu corpo e, ao mesmo tempo queria animá-lo para que não parasse nunca. Aquilo era demasiadamente bom...

Remus sentia sua calça apertar-se. Sentia o mundo ao seu redor girando. Sentia os lábios de Sirius arrepiado sua pele.

"Gosta disso, Remus?" murmurava Sirius com um sorriso desafiador quando voltava a beijar o pescoço do outro garoto "A vantagem de fazer com garotos deve ser saber exatamente do que eles gostam, por serem iguais..."

Sirius desceu as mãos pela virilha de Remus. Tocou-o sem mesura.

Remus sentia-se queimar por uma febre incomparável. Estava trêmulo. Estava doente. Sentia a excitação em cada capilar seu. Apresentava-se conivente com a vontade de Sirius que abria-lhe a calça com pressa, antes que abrisse também a sua.

Estava aterrorizado. Remus temia o que estava por vir. Temia agora cada gesto de Sirius. Temia suas mãos. Temia seu corpo que ainda o pressionava.

A voz de Sirius era ainda ofegante quando murmurou próximo ao ouvido do outro garoto.

"Abre as pernas, lobinho..."

Os corações de ambos palpitavam a um ritmo perigoso. Tudo era perigoso. Remus sabia... Não deveria... Estava amedrontado. Mas, aquele calor que emanava dos corpos de ambos o encorajava de um modo tenaz. Queria. Que Sirius decidisse aquele rumo. Que Sirius o tomasse para o uso que quisesse. Que a sua consciência fosse a mentora daquela inconseqüência...

Ambos amigos agora beijavam-se como loucos. Estavam nus de suas razões. Sirius procurava com dedos ávidos o sexo do outro garoto. Queria tocar-lhe. Queria proporcioná-lo prazer. Queria senti-lo.

Remus fechou os olhos com abandono quando sentiu-se tocado daquela maneira ousada. Sirius colocara a mão dentro de sua calça. Não acreditava que estava sendo acariciado de um modo tão provocante. Umedecia aqueles dedos longos.

Sirius deixou que um breve gemido abandonasse seus lábios quando o outro garoto o tocou também, imitando seu gesto. Remus deslizava seus dedos por aquela extensão febril. Estava sendo levado aos céus pelos movimentos de Sirius.

"Me beija, Sirius..."

Sirius voltara a beijá-lo. Seu prazer o estava matando. Onde estava com a cabeça? Estava tocando Remus. Estava louco. Seu amigo era dilacerado por suas carícias. Ambos se proporcionavam um verdadeiro prazer. Sirius não queria parar.

Remus... Ele agora o tinha de um modo que nunca tivera. Ele era tão intenso. Sua lascívia era intensa. Suas carícias eram intensas. Queria mais...

Devorá-lo. Sirius queria devorá-lo sobre as raízes daquela árvore. Descia mais a calça de Remus. Beijava-lhe com um erotismo precoce...

Até o fim... Sirius começara a vislumbrar como seria chegar com Remus até o fim...

O fim...

Remus afastou-se de Sirius abruptamete quando vozes chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Vozes que esterilizavam seus devaneios. Sirius procurou ao redor encontrar alguém enquanto fechava suas roupas. Os dois garotos ouviram o som de cascos de cavalos muito próximos.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos viu Sirius proferir um palavrão diante de sua frustração, antes que afastasse-se. Remus também abotoava suas vestes com mãos tremulas enquanto o outro garoto embrenhava-se pelas árvores a fim de encontrar aqueles que os perturbavam. Ao retornar, a expressão de Sirius era grave.

"Venha, Remus. Há centauros atrás daquelas árvores. Venha, vamos voltar para a Escola... Será perigoso se ficarmos aqui. "

Remus obedeceu ao outro garoto, tomado por um pânico profundo. Sua consciência retornava inquisidora agora que haviam se separado.

Se não tivessem sido forçados a parar por aquele acaso, teriam forçado seus limites...Todos seus sensatos limites...

Sirius também recobrava sua razão de modo abrupto. Ambos garotos sentiam-se como acordados de um belo sonho através de um medonho grito.

Bramia-lhes através das têmporas, uma culpa insustentável. O que os levara a iniciar aquilo? Quem começara?

Sirius sentia a friagem arrancar os resquícios de seu prazer. Que tipo de monstro era? Arrastara seu amigo até a Floresta e o beijara, abraçara-no, tocara-no... Remus era inocente. Remus queria retornar para o castelo quando a chuva começara. Remus fora levado por sua vontade inescrupulosa. Reduzira aquele garoto frágil que tanto adorava ao posto de uma ex-namoradinha banal.

Por Deus, teriam ido além...

Os dois não falaram-se no percurso até os pátios do castelo. Não olhavam-se. Encharcados, tremiam da cabeça aos pés.

Sirius tinha voz nervosa quando finalmente dirigiu-se a Remus.

"Por Deus, Remus, o que foi que fizemos? Onde estávamos com a cabeça...?"

Remus sentia-se próximo das lágrimas.

"Sirius... Não deveríamos. Me desculpe..."

O garoto de cabelos escuros possuía uma expressão atônita. Parecia ter receio até de olhar para o amigo.

Remus estava amedrontado. Há poucos minutos teria feito qualquer coisa que Sirius lhe propusesse. No entanto, agora apresentava a melancolia de sua racionalidade.

Sirius tentava em vão silenciar seus próprios pensamentos.

"Me desculpe você, Remus... Eu fui levado pelo momento...Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo... Perdão..."

Remus iniciou um choro profundo. Enterrava o rosto em suas mãos, tomado por um nervosismo crescente. Sentia-se envergonhado. Ultrapassara um estágio perigoso com seu amigo. Com o garoto a quem amava. Imaginava, sem esforços as implicações daquilo tudo. Vislumbrava o risco.

Sirius abraçou-o com desespero, sentindo também seus olhos encherem-se d'água.

"Não chore, Remus... Vai ficar tudo bem... Cometemos um engano. Foi só isso. Eu prometo. Vai ficar tudo bem... Me desculpe..."

Remus levantou seus olhos inchados para Sirius. Seu pranto expressava pavor.

"James não pode saber disso, Sirius... Prometa-me que não vai contá-lo. Jure... James nunca deverá saber..."

"Eu juro, Remus. Juro tudo o que quiser..."

Sirius permitiu-se desmoronar abraçado contra o corpo daquele que há pouco quisera desnudar. Ambos amigos sentiam que poderiam morrer. Sentiam-se criminosos hediondos. Queriam fugir de suas próprias verdades.

A chuva encharcava-os agora totalmente. O segundo incesto naquela família fora cometido. Não possuíam pais para puni-los. Não havia ética e nem pecado em uma árvore genealógica construída por afetos. Só restava-lhes a consciência. A maldita consciência que os culpava... Que esbofeteava-os com temores profundos.

A névoa nos jardins de Hogwarts começava a dissipar-se...

cut

O dois garotos evitaram-se por dias até que forçassem-se a se falar normalmente. Estranhavam, os outros aquele súbito afastamento. Antes que os questionamentos acerca do que os impelira a distanciarem-se começassem, os dois tomados por um bom senso comum usaram-se de uma infalível hipocrisia.

Falavam sobre coisas banais diante dos olhares alheios, mas quando sozinhos, afastavam-se.

Sirius voltara a pedir desculpas a Remus, na manhã seguinte ao ocorrido. Apresentou-se naquele momento com uma calma forçada. Evitava ainda olhar o outro garoto.

Remus não facilitara as coisas. Não chorara, porém conservava sua expressão amedrontada. Afastara-se quando Sirius quisera abraçá-lo em um gesto de amizade. Cada contato, cada toque estava impregnado de uma lembrança. Aquelas perigosas lembranças.

Nunca ambos garotos haviam sentido-se tão envergonhados. Nunca julgaram fazer algo tão errado.

Remus sonhara inúmeras vezes com momentos entre ele e seu amigo. Contudo, tê-los palpáveis em suas roupas encharcadas e enlameadas era diferente dos sonhos. Era diferente deixar-se ser levado por um momento de devaneios. Teria ido até as últimas conseqüências com Sirius se os centauros não tivessem se aproximado. Até onde Sirius o levaria? Seus lábios ainda queimavam... Sentia vergonha de seu próprio corpo mirrado e pálido. Aquele corpo de onde Sirius tivera retirado e depositado prazer...

Ambos haviam tocado-se. Onde estavam com as cabeças para se agarrarem feito dois pervertidos na Floresta de Hogwarts?

Um medo maior assolava Remus. Temia perder o carinho de Sirius. Temia que um momento de impulso desfizesse os fortes laços de sua amizade. Recordava-se de seu amigo de cabelos escuros o animando no dormitório, trazendo-lhe chocolates de Hogsmeade, confidenciando-lhe segredos tristes. Não! Não queria colocar tudo a perder. Reservara sempre seus sentimentos para si com o intuito de não colocar em risco aquela fraternidade que lhe era tão cara. Contudo, agora ela parecia desvanecer-se pela vergonha e culpa. Parecia apenas o resquício de uma recordação muito antiga...

Conseguiria conviver com a dor de seu amor secreto, mas não conseguiria conviver com o distanciamento de Sirius. Não conseguiria conviver com aquele ar tenso, com o medo de que a qualquer momento o outro tocasse no assunto proibido, com o medo de olharem-se.

E James? Remus doía-se por James. De nada, ele parecia saber. Sirius honrara sua promessa. Como pudera beijar e acariciar o namorado de um de seus melhores amigos? Como pudera ser tão mesquinho? Tão profundamente egoísta?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos esperou que Sirius subisse sozinho até o dormitório para segui-lo. Precisava prestar contas com Sirius. Precisava colocar um ponto final naquilo.

Sirius pareceu atordoado com a chegada de Remus ao quarto. Silenciosamente, ambos já tinham estipulado um pacto de nunca mais permanecerem a sós.

"Sirius, preciso falar com você."

Remus sustentava o olhar do outro garoto com aflição.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o modo como as coisas estão. Por que não nos falamos mais? Por que estamos nos evitando?"

Sirius possuía o mesmo olhar de abandono que demonstrara naquela tarde em que abraçara Lupin sob a chuva.

"Você ainda pergunta o porquê, Remus? Achou pouco o que fizemos? Acha que não estou morrendo de vergonha de você? Deus, sabe até onde iríamos se não..."

"SEI, SIRIUS! Sei perfeitamente bem até onde teríamos chegado. Mas, não chegamos! Vamos esquecer aquilo... Já nos perdoamos, não é mesmo?"

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro no dormitório, visivelmente nervoso.

"Eu estou me sentindo péssimo, Remus..."

"Não se sinta! Já passou! Sirius, por favor, não me evite! Não diga que teremos que acabar com nossa amizade..."

"NÃO ! NUNCA! Não há necessidade de fazermos isso! Escute, Remus, não pense nisso nem por um segundo."

"Então, me diga! Qual é o problema? Existe algo mais que não quer me contar?"

Sirius finalmente parara agora diante da janela. Podia contemplar muito distantes, os contornos das copas das árvores da Floresta.

"Eu estava pensando, Remus... Por favor, responda minha pergunta. De quem é que você gosta?"

Remus estremeceu com as palavras do outro garoto. Sua muralha armava-se rapidamente.

"DE NINGUÉM, SIRIUS! Quantas vezes vou precisar dizê-lo!?"

"Está mentindo! De repente, as coisas começam a fazer sentido. Aquele sonho que tive na enfermaria... Foi um sonho mesmo, Remus? James me contou que você permaneceu a madrugada lá, sozinho. Por que naquela tarde tive uma estranha sensação que já tínhamos feito algo semelhante, antes?"

Remus sentia-se acuado contra a verdade.

"Porque você já me beijou a força no lago!"

"NÃO, REMUS! FOI DIFERENTE! FOI DIFERENTE E VOCÊ SABE! É POR ISSO QUE ESTAVA TRISTE? ESTAVA CHATEADO PORQUE JAMES E EU ESTAMOS NAMORANDO?"

Remus sentia seus olhos queimarem.

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER INSINUAR, SIRIUS?"

"Eu não quero insinuar nada! Eu quero a verdade! Remus, você está apaixonado por mim?"

Remus amedrontava-se. Não estava preparado para que seus sentimentos fossem-lhe arrancados.

"Não seja presunçoso, Sirius! James sabe dessas suas suspeitas? Sabe que está me perguntando isso?"

O garoto de cabelos escuros avançou para o outro que recuou. Sua expressão tornava-se mais agressiva.

"James não sabe de nada disso e nem deve saber!"

Remus começava também a irritar-se.

"Acha que eu o contaria? Acha que eu o diria algo sobre aquele tarde infeliz na floresta? Acha que não gosto de James? Que irei envenená-lo? Você me ofende, Sirius!"

Sirius mirava o outro com impaciência.

"Não tente mudar de assunto! De quem você gosta, Remus? Pensa que não conheço sua sonsidade? Pensa que não sei que mente quando diz que não gosta de ninguém? Estou cheio de seu puritanismo babaca, Remus. Diga a verdade!"

Remus gradualmente deixava-se levar por uma profunda raiva. Como ele ousava? Como ousava ofendê-lo?

Atravessava todos os seus dias, angustiado por um amor secreto. Sirius ignorava aquele amor. Enxergava meninas e James, mas nunca o enxergava. Que direito, então, tinha ele em saber? Desejava anexar o amigo tímido e insosso a sua lista? Quando passeasse algum dia pelos jardins da Escola com alguma de suas adoradoras, contaria-lhe em confidências o modo como aproximara-se das vias de fato com um amigo idiota?

"E você, Sirius? De quem gosta?"

Sirius fitou o amigo com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Como assim? Eu amo o James. Você sabe disso!"

James. Era óbvio que o amava. Por que Sirius não podia deixá-lo quieto com seu amor secreto. Por que queria roubar-lhe aquilo? Ele tinha a James. Que o deixasse em paz com seus sonhos irrealizáveis.

Remus possuía uma voz de forçada ironia.

"Pois, está tudo explicado. Você pensava nele enquanto me beijava sob as árvores e eu pensava na pessoa de quem gosto. Nos utilizamos por não termos a mão, as pessoas que queríamos. Toda aquela conversa que tivemos nos perturbou. Você deve ter me escolhido por eu ser a pessoa mais próxima ao James que encontrou..."

Por um momento, Remus achou que Sirius fosse capaz de batê-lo.

O garoto de cabelos escuros nunca sentira tanta agressividade naquele seu amigo. Aquelas palavras feriam-lhe. Aquelas palavras enraiveciam-lhe.

"DE QUEM É QUE VOCÊ GOSTA, REMUS?'

Remus vasculhou sua memória. Um nome. Necessitava de um nome que fosse crível. Necessitava de alguém. De alguém...

Não poderia dizer a verdade. Não poderia colocar em risco o que quer que fosse que Sirius nutrisse por ele. Mesmo que fosse apenas a amizade, isso já lhe bastava.

"Michael Carlson da Corvinal..."

Sirius recuou com a resposta dada por Remus.

"Carlson...?"

"Estou apaixonado por ele há muito tempo. Sempre estive. Não te contei porque sei que vocês não se toleram. Mas, já que exige tanto saber, digo que é ele..."

Sirius exibia um olhar confuso.

"Não pode ser..."

"Por que não, Sirius? Ele me convidou para sair, sabia? Aquela flor que eu guardo dentro do livro de 'História da Magia' foi dada por ele. Aquele sonho que tive naquela noite foi com ele. Sonhei que estava tocando-o exatamente como te toquei. Então, por que não pode ser? Acha tão inacreditável que alguém se interesse por mim do mesmo modo que todos se interessam por você?"

Sirius estava aturdido com as palavras de Remus.

"Por que gosta daquele idiota?"

"Ele não é idiota! Você e James têm problemas com ele, mas eu não! Você queria saber a verdade, Sirius. Dê-se por satisfeito agora.."

Remus deu as costas ao outro garoto antes que ele pudesse responder-lhe algo. Não queria mais ouvir nada. Pronto, estava feito. Para o mundo amava agora um garoto que mal conhecia. Um garoto que o achava bonito.

E Sirius... Sirius amava James. E sempre haveria de amá-lo. Aquilo não deveria ser mexido.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos fechou a porta atrás de si. Suas pernas tremiam levemente.

Sirius permanecera naquele quarto pouco iluminado. Não queria que Remus fosse embora. Queria-o de volta. Ele amava Carlson? Não, não poderia ser...

Os beijos que Remus trocara consigo não eram beijos banais. Não poderia pensar em outro. Chamara-lhe o nome várias vezes...

Sua atenção voltou-se novamente para a paisagem da Floresta. Aqueles galhos retorcidos pareciam chamá-lo. Traziam-lhe as lembranças daquela imprevisível tarde. A névoa, a chuva, a Floresta... Remus.

Queria-o de volta. Queria que Remus voltasse...


	9. Os Marotos9

OS MAROTOS

Capítulo IX

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

Notas2:

Eu sei que vocês leitores estão ansiosos por Sirius e Remus. Eu tmbm estou. A hora deles chegará. E quando chegar, será histórica. Espero que vcs gostem. Mas, adianto logo que demorará ainda um pouquinho. Para os impacientes, mil desculpas. :/

Tmbm sei que os leitores devem me achar uma pilantra pelo tempo que demora a atualização. Mas, os capítulos são sempre bem grandes e eu demoro um tempão pra bolar eles. :/

Sei que não interessa a ninguém, mas postei com mais freqüência nesses dias só por causa das férias. Agora que as aulas começaram, vou continuar tentando postar sempre, mas as dificuldades do quotidiano são de matar.

Eu toh tentando, ok pessoal:)

Meu sonho é ser escritora e tudo que escrevo levo muito a sério. E isso para mim é mais do que uma fic.

Então, vou terminar essa fic e a outra que tenho nem que seja a última coisa que faça.

Para vcs, boa leitura e muito obrigada pelas Reviews. Elas são um grande incentivo.

Beijos

B.G .

**TASTE IN MEN  
By: Placebo**

Come back to me awhile  
Change your style again  
Come back to me awhile  
Change your taste in men  
It's been this way since Christmas Day  
Dazzled, doused in gin  
Change your taste in men  
Come back to me awhile  
Change your style again  
Come back to me awhile  
Change your taste in men  
I'm killing time on Valentine's  
Waiting for the day to end  
Change your taste in men

CAPÍTULO IX

"Paira no arquétipo de minha consciência,

um Encanto que atende pela Dor

Rompendo ainda minhas veias, Turbulência

Adorada Turbulência, meu amor"

Remus encontrava-se isolado no Grande Salão. Alguns poucos alunos permaneciam ali durante o sábado.

Escrevia, ele, em pergaminhos que haviam sido esquecidos sobre a mesa. Escrevia suas mágoas. Perpetuava-as através daquela nanquim barata.

Borrava-lhe, ela, a caligrafia. Umedecia-lhe os dedos.

Que ficassem, seus pensamentos incrustados naquelas folhas ásperas e secas. Secas como sua alma.

Alguém leria suas poesias mal escritas e riria. Faria pouco de sua falta de habilidade. Prováveis delírios de uma garotinha do primeiro ano pretensa à escritora, pensariam. De uma garotinha apaixonada e insignificante. Mais uma...Apenas, uma.

Estava feito! Remus deixaria os pergaminhos sobre a mesa como os havia encontrado. Porém, estariam eles agora manchados de tinta e melancolia. Se não possuíssem utilidade, que alimentassem o fogo. Que fossem jogados no interior de alguma lareira. E virassem pó. Mas, Remus não seria quem os jogaria. Que outro o fizesse. Deixaria-nos ali. Abandonados. Quietos. Ásperos.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos era de uma fragilidade preocupante. Evidente. Estava em seu sangue. Fora passada para ele. Passada pelas limitações de seus avós trouxas. Pelos pulsos trêmulos de seu pai. Pela doçura complacente de sua mãe.

Sua sensibilidade não possuía forma. Apenas eclodia. Eclodia em seu espírito. Em seus dedos. Em seus olhos.

Eclodia em seu rosto sério de garotinho inteligente. Daqueles que lê livros densos em poucas horas. Que escreve sobre sentimentos confusos em minutos. Que pensa mais rápido do que deseja. E que em tais pensamentos, perde-se em questões de segundos.

Remus ergueu a cabeça ao ver seus amigos retornando do treino de Quadribol. Aquilo inspirava-lhe. A beleza inspirava. Tal qual a dor. Mas, os pergaminhos já haviam sido deixados de lado. Não escreveria sobre eles. Não agora.

"Olá, Remus..." murmurou James aproximando-se do amigo "O que faz aqui sozinho? Onde está o Pedro?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos fixou por um breve momento seu olhar em Sirius, antes que desse atenção ao outro amigo. A franja mal cortada cobria-lhe os olhos. Mas, por detrás daquelas melenas, Remus compreendia com uma certeza intuitiva que Sirius o observava. Observava-o em um tom cinza angustiante. Sentava-se em uma cadeira que puxara, sem ruídos. Fazia-se ausente.

Por quê, Sirius? Por que faz esforços para não ser notado, pensava Remus. Será que ele não sabia que era impossível sua presença fazer-se desapercebida? Tinha sua atenção nele desde antes de chegar e a teria mesmo que saísse.

"Estou aqui apenas matando o tempo. Pedro está com o pessoal da Grifinória. Devem estar jogando xadrez."

Um silêncio incômodo enrijeceu o ar. Sirius servia-se de suco de abóbora sem olhar para os lados.

Desde o dia em que haviam brigado no dormitório, o garoto de cabelos compridos e Remus se falavam ainda menos que outrora. Estavam distantes diante das percepções alheias.

James olhava de um garoto para o outro, desconfiado o suficiente para arriscar.

"Vocês estão brigados novamente!? Ora, não me digam que andaram discutindo por bobagens! Por que os gênios de vocês dois têm que ser tão difíceis!?"

Remus antecipou-se com voz nervosa.

"Não, James! Não estamos brigados!"

"Sério, Remus? Sério, mesmo? Então, por que vocês mal se cumprimentam ultimamente!? Deixem de ser crianças e resolvam de uma vez por todas essa maldita diferença!"

Sirius pronunciou-se pela primeira vez desde que chegara, com uma expressão impassível em seu rosto.

"Não estamos brigados, James. Acredite e pronto!"

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes mirou com olhar incrédulo os dois amigos.

Levantando-se e tomando em suas mãos o copo de suco de abóbora do qual Sirius servira-se, James murmurou com frieza.

"Não vou ficar aqui servindo de ponte para os dois idiotas se comunicarem. Vou procurar o Pedro e chamá-lo para vir jantar. Quando eu voltar, espero ver os dois se falando direito."

Sirius e Remus chamaram em uníssono o nome do amigo que afastava-se sem olhar para trás. James desapareceu na saída, engolido por uma massa de alunos corvinenses que começavam a descer para jantar.

Os dois garotos remanescentes se entreolharam por um breve momento. Um silêncio glacial os paralisava. Remus sentia-se enlouquecer. Ansiava para que aquele véu que os separava fosse ultrapassado. Aquela maldita friagem! Sempre estava frio!

Por que não podiam permanecer próximos? Por que Sirius deveria continuar tentando adivinhar suas verdades até finalmente acertar? Acertara! Remexera em seus segredos e as conseqüências os machucava ainda agora.

Remus tinha sua mão sobre a mesa. Seus dedos muito alvos estavam enegrecidos pela tinta que usara há pouco. O frio arroxeava-lhe as unhas. Arroxeava-lhe como as mãos de um cadáver.

Aquela situação estava matando ambos os garotos. Enterrava-nos em uma melancolia absurda.

Um calor suave eclodiu no espírito de Remus. Seus olhos miraram o garoto ao lado quando sentiu a mão deste sobre a sua. Sentiu os dedos longos tocando os seus. As palmas ásperas dos treinos excessivos de Quadribol. A pele macia dos pulsos firmes. O peso tépido que era agradável e reconfortante.

Sirius murmurou, dirigindo-se a Remus com voz hesitante.

"Ainda estamos brigados?"

Remus pressionou a mão de Sirius com seus dedos ossudos. Estudava-na inconscientemente. Decorava seus caminhos suaves. Familiar... Ela lhe era familiar. Lembrava-se quando Sirius tocara seu rosto com as mãos. Tocara-lhe as costas. Excitara-lhe com elas.

Guardava a emoção de senti-las, de sua textura, de seu calor em uma memória corporal. As mãos de Sirius ainda habitavam seu corpo.

"Acho que precisamos pedir desculpas um ao outro." redargüiu Remus olhando diretamente para Sirius.

"Perdão, Remus. Perdão por sempre prometer não te ferir e acabar te ferindo de um jeito ou de outro. As coisas tornam-se confusas muito rápido ultimamente. Estou tentando parar de entendê-las. Podemos colocar uma pedra em todos assuntos que ficaram para trás?"

Remus sentia-se deliciosamente tépido. O fio tênue da fragilidade com que Sirius desculpava-se inspirava-lhe encanto.

"Estou ficando cansado, Sirius. Estou ficando cansado de nossas brigas e do nosso medo de falarmos de certas coisas. Não devemos falar delas e pronto. Desculpe-me por estar também perdendo a medida e a paciência, mas... por Merlin, vamos esquecer qualquer coisa que tenha ficado..."

Sirius curvou-se e beijou suavemente as mãos de Remus. O garoto de cabelos castanhos olhou nervosamente ao seu redor, sentindo os olhares dos poucos outros alunos em si.

"Eu não vou me esquecer nunca daquela tarde, querido Remus. Compreendo que queira esquecer, mas com sinceridade, duvido que o consiga... Recordarei daquela imprudência como uma desmedida juvenil. Superaremos isso. A amizade que temos um pelo outro será mais forte do que isso."

Remus tinha olhos velados ao contemplar aquela serenidade sublime.

"É assim que deve ser, Sirius. É só assim que pode ser..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos foi puxado com suavidade por Sirius. Abraçou-lhe com ternura. Permaneceu com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro por incontáveis minutos, em silêncio. Ambos sentiam aquele aproximamento de uma maneira pura. Há dias, haviam beijado-se sob a árvore. Porém, aquilo não daria-se de novo ali. Estavam conscientes. Suas mãos ainda estavam dadas.

Haviam cruzado fronteiras cruciais. Contudo, naquele momento, apenas o toque de suas mãos possuía uma força própria. Aquela força seria sentida. Porém, não seria dita. Sirius afastaria seus pensamentos. Aprendera naquela última semana sobre os perigos caóticos da mente. Preferia crer na realidade. Preferia crer na pele extremamente pálida de Remus que sentia sob seus dedos. No perfume daqueles cabelos que sempre fora um de seus favoritos. Na tranqüilidade dos olhos de Remus. Aqueles olhos indevassáveis...

Ambos garotos finalmente afastaram-se. Sirius deteve seus olhos na porta de entrada do Grande Salão com uma expressão de desgosto. Sua voz, ao falar, foi ríspida.

"Seu Carlson está bem ali."

Remus ergueu os olhos para Michael Carlson da Corvinal que entrava no Grande Salão. Estava acompanhado de alguns amigos do seu time. Ao passar pela mesa da Grifinória, o monitor lançou um olhar meio desajeitado para o garoto de cabelos castanhos.

Este encolheu-se. O corvinense subitamente parecia mais franzino. Ao chegar à mesa de sua Casa, tinha os olhos fixos no chão. Os ombros, ligeiramente curvados. Ombros de insegurança. Remus a reconheceria sob qualquer forma.

Com uma pontada de culpa, Remus recordara-se que havia prometido dar uma resposta a Carlson há mais de um mês atrás. A resposta de que se aceitava sair com ele ou não. Desde aquele dia, mal dirigia-lhe a palavra. Ao encontrarem-se por acaso em meio aos corredores, apenas cumprimentavam-se, sem estender o diálogo.

Michael esperava ainda pela resposta. Esperava sem esperanças, mas esperava. Buscava-a no olhar de Remus. Desejava ardentemente que ele respondesse-lhe logo. Jovens não são resistentes à paciência.

Não fora por maldade. Remus apenas tivera seus próprios problemas em meio aqueles dias. Mas, agora, conscientizava-se do infortúnio que causara. O infortúnio que causava àquele garoto que reunira coragem o suficiente para declararar-se a sua pessoa. Àquele garoto que não fora um covarde como ele e tudo que esperava era uma resposta.

Naquele momento, Remus lembrara-se que não pensara ainda no que diria. Encantara-se com o modo como Carlson o abordara, mas não decidira.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos procurou os olhos muito azuis de Michael, mas não os encontrou. Entretera-se, ele em uma conversa com seus amigos. Ou ao menos, tentava fazê-lo.

"Quando vocês vão sair?" perguntou Sirius com os olhos também fixos no capitão do outro time.

"O que, Sirius?"

"Você não havia dito que Carlson havia te convidado para sair? Quando vocês vão...?"

Uma segunda má lembrança assolou Remus. Não bastava aprisionar Michael na dor da dúvida, ainda o envolvera em seus problemas. Sirius agora acreditava que seu amigo estivesse apaixonado pelo garoto corvinense.

Remus possuía um tom nervoso na voz ao falar.

"Ainda não respondi a ele se vou ou não..."

Sirius parecia falar com certo incômodo no assunto. Porém, também era inevitável um profundo tom de sarcasmo.

"Deveria fazê-lo logo. Deveria dizê-lo tudo que disse a mim no dormitório naquele dia."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos enrubesceu. A tensão foi quebrada apenas pela chegada de Potter e Pettigrew que sentaram-se próximos aos dois garotos.

James riu-se com gosto quando viu Remus e Sirius falando-se agora normalmente. Há muito tempo aprendera a lidar com aqueles dois.

Os quatro amigos serviram-se e iniciaram uma conversa animada enquanto jantavam. Remus sentia-se envolto por uma paz invejável. Fazia bastante tempo que não permanecia ao lado de seus amigos tal qual gostava. Aprendera a bloquear certos pensamentos. Conseguia permanecer ao lado de Sirius sem trazer a todo o momento o episódio da Floresta em suas lembranças.

Remus soltou um lamento quando serviu-se de sobremesa.

"Qual é o problema, Remus?" perguntou Pedro vendo a cara de desânimo do amigo.

"Doces de morango! Que grande droga! Onde estão os doces de chocolate?"

Sirius sorriu com cumplicidade para James.

"Sabe, Remus? Os morangos não estão envenenados..."

"Não importa! É como se estivessem. Não gosto de doces de morango. Quero os de chocolate..."

Remus olhou com um fio de esperança para James.

"Desculpe, amigo. Meus sapos de chocolate acabaram ontem." murmurou o garoto de cabelos rebeldes, sem levantar a cabeça.

Remus largou seu garfo sobre a mesa com uma expressão emburrada. Comportava-se como um menino mimado.

"Você deveria experimentar os morangos, Remus. Estão deliciosos. Por que só come doces quando são de chocolate? Você é muito certinho. As coisas para você são sempre iguais. Se forem diferentes, você logo as rejeita..." redargüiu James com severidade.

"Eu não rejeito o que é novo. Apenas, prefiro o que já experimentei..."

"Tente o que é novo e ele se tornará uma coisa que você já experimentou. Talvez, possa gostar dele também..."

"E se eu não gostar do que é novo, James?"

"Ao menos, você tentou..."

Remus sentiu-se observado enquanto tentava considerar os morangos a sua frente. Conferiu os olhos de Michael fixos em seu rosto novamente. Notou que o garoto parecia travar uma batalha até levantar-se e vir em sua direção.

Em sua direção! Por um momento, Remus sentiu-se atônito. Viu quando o garoto muito alto desviou de um grupo de alunos sonserinos que atravessava o Salão. Viu-o contornar a mesa da Grifinória. Viu-o aproximar-se mais e finalmente parar diante de si.

Não apenas ele, mas também os seus amigos fitaram Carlson.

"Lupin, poderia falar a sós com você um minuto?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos viu um questionamento refletido nas lentes dos óculos de James. Viu Sirius exibir o habitual desprezo pelo corvinense em seu rosto. Pedro parecia achar tudo muito estranho.

"Claro..." murmurou Remus, levantando-se com pressa. Seu coração acelerava-se. Sabia o que estaria por vir.

Seguiu Carlson até o hall vazio. O garoto evitava olhá-lo.

"Lupin, eu... Desculpe-me por voltar ao assunto. Não quero parecer insistente ou incômodo, mas... gostaria de saber a sua resposta... logo."

Remus procurou encontrar palavras que corrigissem a sua falta. Sentia-se envergonhado por parecer cruel.

"Perdoe-me, Carlson. Eu sei que estou em falta com você. Eu tive uns problemas... graves. Desculpe-me..."

O corvinense possuía uma ligeira mágoa em sua voz.

"Está tudo bem, Remus. Não há necessidade de desculpar-se. Mas, poderia responder-me agora...?"

Remus sentiu-se sob uma pressão enjoativa. Não sabia o que responder. Não poderia fugir.

Um lampejo atravessou sua mente. Certa vez, ouvira em algum lugar que o melhor modo de fugir das mentiras seria torná-las verdadeiras. Mentira para Sirius. Dissera-lhe que era interessado em Carlson.

"Lupin, por favor, se você quiser dizer não, eu compreendo. Apenas, responda..."

Se tentasse fazer sua mentira tornar-se verdade, sua culpa seria diminuída. Tinha aquele garoto tão bonito diante de si, exigindo apenas atenção. Remus recordara-se ainda como fizera-lhe feliz no dia em que o abordara. Devia-lhe isso também...

"Não, Carlson... Eu quero. Eu quero sair com você. "

O garoto de cabelos escuros sorriu com nervosismo.

"Sério, Lupin...?"

"A próxima ida a Hogsmeade é no sábado que vem. Ainda pretende me levar até lá...?"

Carlson possuía um brilho intenso em seus olhos.

"Oh, Lupin. Eu te levo até onde você quiser... Que horas podemos nos encontrar?"

Remus surpreendia-se com sua própria naturalidade.

"Nos falaremos durante a semana. Podemos combinar melhor."

Carlson aproximou-se de Remus com alguns passos.

"Eu estava louco achando que você não queria sair comigo. Já estava preparado para o pior. Mas, agora..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sorriu-lhe. Os dois ficaram olhando-se em silêncio por algum momento antes que uma algazarra de alunos do primeiro ano descesse as escadas.

"Bom, Lupin, então, nos falaremos..."

"Eu vou te procurar durante a semana para marcarmos o local onde nos encontraremos."

"Está bem... Mas, por favor, só não me deixe esperando muito de novo..."

"Eu não vou deixar, Michael. Eu juro."

O garoto corvinense acenou-lhe enquanto afastava-se. Parecia ter recuperado sua firmeza e altivez.

Remus achou-lhe bonito mais uma vez. Carlson possuía uma beleza precisa. Seria louco se dissesse que aquela beleza não atraía-lhe. Sempre fora atraído por garotos. E a beleza deles sensibilizava-lhe os sentidos, tal qual deveria ser.

Sairia com aquele garoto mais velho. Onde estava com a cabeça?

Remus sentiu-se enlaçado em um novo problema. Mas, esse problema o fazia sentir uma sensação curiosa. Possuía simpatia pelos sentimentos de Carlson.

Talvez, estivesse experimentando agora aquilo que não prevera.

Aquele garoto dizia-se apaixonado. O mínimo que poderia fazer seria ouvi-lo.

Sirius, James e Pedro mantiveram os olhos grudados em Remus quando ele voltou a sentar-se entre eles. Sirius parecia irritado com algo que Remus não conseguiu adivinhar o que era. James e Pedro não perguntaram-lhe o que Carlson queria. Suas expressões denunciavam que Sirius já contara-lhes sobre o interesse do corvinense no amigo.

Remus puxou a sobremesa que abandonara, para si. Começou a degustá-la em silêncio.

Estava ela muito longe do prazer de amêndoas de cacau torradas. Mas, possuía também seu sabor próprio. Deliciosa. Ela era deliciosa.

cut

Sirius e James encontravam-se em uma sala vazia sob a luz do lampião. A madrugada ia alta.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes estava sentado em uma carteira com um pesado livro diante de seus olhos. Sirius permanecia sentado no chão a mirá-lo.

Havia noites em que aqueles dois amantes conversavam muito. Havia noites em que beijavam-se. Havia noites em que apenas ficavam juntos.

James lia em voz alta o conteúdo do livro que afanara na biblioteca. Sua excitação por ter encontrado um material dedicado somente à arte de tornar-se Animago dava-se de maneira evidente. Clara. Sirius o escutava em silêncio. Vez ou outra, levantava-se e beijava o outro garoto. Outras vezes, simplesmente comentava a respeito de algum tópico que James abordava.

Era a terceira noite na semana que aquela literatura dava-se. O garoto de cabelos compridos mirava agora o outro com disfarçada impaciência.

Nunca revelaria a ninguém seus sentimentos. Porém, desde a vez em que permanecera com Remus na Floresta, seu desejo apresentava-se ainda mais letal. Firme. Subitamente, sentia-se negando algo fabuloso ao seu próprio corpo. Sentia-se gritando por algo que apenas vislumbrara.

James finalizara mais um capítulo de seu adorado livro enquanto murmurava ainda maravilhado.

"É uma leitura fascinante..."

Seus olhos detiveram-se em Sirius que acariciou levemente seu joelho.

"É interessante. É agradável. Mas, todas as noites me pergunto se você finalmente chegará ao fim. Sinto curiosidade em saber como o autor disso finalizará sua obra..."

Uma luz de compreensão atravessou os olhos de James. E subitamente, aquele comentário pareceu-lhe intimamente claro.

Entendia o significado implícito naquelas palavras.

Sirius ao notar a percepção do outro garoto, prosseguiu firmemente.

"Estou cansado do celibato, James. Sabe o que quero dizer...?"

James fechou o livro e sentou-se no chão diante de Sirius.

"Você está querendo fazer...?"

Sirius assentiu com os olhos fixos em James.

"Estou. No inicio eu tinha receio... No inicio, eu poderia te beijar a noite toda e viver só com isso. Mas, agora... Estou só prevenindo-lhe que acabarei avançando o sinal a qualquer momento. Estou constantemente fazendo forças para me controlar... Não quero fazer algo que não queira."

"É natural. Ficamos juntos todas as noites há algum tempo. É natural que você sinta desejo. Sente-o por mim?"

A pergunta de James atordoou visivelmente Sirius.

"Como pergunta se é por você, Potter? O que quer dizer...?"

"Quero saber se sente desejo por mim ou se apenas sente desejo. É comum ficarmos excitados o tempo todo."

James falava com uma segurança que surpreendia Sirius.

"O que você quer, James?"

"Evitar que façamos algo apenas por fazer. Não sei se você me deseja ou se deseja qualquer coisa que tenha à mão..."

"Esta me ofendendo, James!"

"Não, Sirius não estou. Estou apenas sendo racional. Essas coisas são eternas. Não haverá volta se formos adiante. Você vai ficar pra sempre com uma parte minha e eu, com uma parte sua..."

Sirius assustava-se com a maturidade de James. Aquele garoto por vezes o surpreendia. Possuía visão das coisas tal qual um adulto. Parecia possuir um compromisso com sua racionalidade, tal qual com sua impulsividade. Era tão contraditório. Os opostos em um mesmo tempo...

"... Eu também sinto vontade, Sirius. No inicio estávamos com medo. Mas, agora conseguimos pensar na idéia. Sabe de uma coisa, Sirius? Eu gostaria de certezas..."

"Você duvida do que sinto? Duvida do que sente?"

"Não. Eu gosto de você. Te amo mais do que imagina e sei que você também me ama. Mas, nunca fizemos com ninguém. Namorávamos garotas. Sentíamos também atração por elas..."

"E daí...?"

"Eu quero que você faça com garotas, antes de fazermos..."

Sirius por um momento assumiu uma palidez assustadora. Sua boca abriu-se para dizer algo, mas fechou-se novamente. James prosseguiu.

"Não quero que façamos e duas semanas depois não nos toleremos mais. Se nos amamos, tudo está perfeito. Mas, desejo é corpóreo. Não quero que me tome, fingindo em sua mente que sou uma garota, vez ou outra. Descobrimos realmente nossa coisa com garotos apenas quando nos beijamos..."

"Está louco, James? Está me mandando trepar com meninas para poder tocar em você?"

"Estou mandando provar que realmente deseja a mim. Pois, se você voltar para mim, mesmo depois disso, eu sei o que faremos..."

"PARE, JAMES! TEM IDÉIA DO QUE ESTÁ PEDINDO? O QUE PENSA? VOCÊ EXIGE PROVAS DE QUE REALMENTE TE QUERO SEM SE IMPORTAR COM MEUS SENTIMENTOS! FALA COM NATURALIDADE PARA EU TER EXPERIÊNCIAS COM MENINAS E VOLTAR CORRENDO PARA SEUS CALCANHARES, COM UM ATESTADO DE QUE PASSEI POR SEUS TESTES ABSURDOS!"Sirius vociferava, tomado por uma imensa raiva.

"Não grite, Sirius! Você diz que não estou pensando nos seus sentimentos, mas penso neles mais do que nos meus. Quero evitar um erro. Somos impulsivos, Sirius. Só que isso não é como as outras coisas! Isso merece respeito! Imagine se trepamos aqui, agora, nesse exato minuto e você descobre que tudo foi apenas uma impulsividade? Você se magoaria. Culparia a si mesmo. Até agora só trocamos beijos! Fizemos o que garotos e garotas fazem. Mas, sexo, é diferente. Droga, Sirius, eu quero evitar o pior. Se você me ama e sente desejo por mim, é uma coisa natural. Mas, e se você me ama e sente desejo por garotas!? E se tiver sentindo-se na obrigação de fazer comigo só por estarmos juntos?"

"Isso é impossível! A gente deseja o que ama. Eu te amo e só posso desejar a você. Você não sente ciúmes do que pede?"

"Sinto! Apesar de não ser habituado com ciúmes! Mas, sinto-o! Estou também pagando meu preço pela certeza das coisas... Amar é querer ver a pessoa amada feliz, Sirius. Eu quero ver você feliz. Mesmo que em mim algo doa. E quero ter nossa proximidade para sempre. Não quero te perder. Não quero perder nossa grande amizade. Prefiro que experimente garotas e volte dizendo que foi tudo um engano. Que não quer tocar em mim. Que apenas há essa amizade. Essa maravilhosa amizade. Prefiro isso a fazermos tudo agora e você dizer que ela foi esvaída pelo erro..."

"E se eu te pedisse para sair daqui e ir dormir com todos garotos e todas garotas de Hogwarts para provar que gosta de mim?"

"Isso te faria feliz? Te traria alivio quando eu voltasse, após ter todos que pudesse, dizendo que só você ocupava meu pensamento? É isso que você quer? Se é o que te tranqüiliza e faz feliz é também o que me faz..."

Sirius mirava James. Seus argumentos pareciam intransponíveis. Seus olhos agora estavam vermelhos.

"Estou te jogando ao mundo para ter certeza de que voltará. Desculpe, pedi-lo isso..."

Sirius o abraçara agora com desespero e raiva.

"Se essa é sua vontade, Potter, eu vou cumpri-la. Eu vou te provar. Vou dormir com garotas só para te provar. Provar que esse desejo louco é por você. Mas, não vou te colocar a prova. Prefiro arriscar. Dane-se se me trocar por uma pirralha qualquer no futuro. Não vou te dividir com ninguém agora."

James o fitava com uma seriedade adulta.

"...Mas, se eu passar nessa sua prova cretina, James, eu vou querer ir até o fim com você. Eu vou fazer com você todas as coisas que vem em minha mente e roubam-me o sono. Não me importa que você e eu sejamos jovens!"

James tomou as mãos de Sirius e beijou-as com um olhar malicioso. A malicia fez-se mais presente quando ele levou os dedos do outro garoto a boca e chupou-os.

Sirius sentiu-se delirar. Ansiava agarrar o outro garoto.

"Vou fazer tudo que você me mandar, Sirius... E farei também tudo o que quero..."

O garoto de cabelos compridos compreendeu em sua mente que o outro talvez sentisse um prazer mórbido naquilo tudo. Compreendeu a fragilidade e a maldade que torna cada um humano.

Compreendeu a sinceridade das explicações de James. Contudo, compreendeu também o prazer da disputa que sentia ao travar aquela competição com qualquer que fosse a menina que Sirius tomasse. Compreendeu o prazer que James sentia em prolongar o seu martírio. Compreendeu a excitação que deveria sentir e por um breve momento, também a sentiu.

Mais uma vez, questionava-se se James possuía noção de seus atos. Se eram intencionais ou então, meros desdobramentos da sordidez humana.

Sirius também sentiu-se sórdido. Imaginou-se pondo em prática seus delírios com James.

"E o que você quer fazer, Potter?"

James sorriu antes de aproximar-se do outro garoto e sussurrar-lhe sua própria lascívia. Sirius sentiu-se enrubescer. Sentiu-se subir pelas paredes. Aquela voz aveludada descrevia-lhe coisas libidinosas. Prometia usar mãos, boca e corpo de uma maneira desinibida e ousada.

Por um momento, Sirius perguntou-se onde James adquirira aquele poder. Era um manipulador de prazeres. Sua mente produzia desejos vorazes. Desejos, os quais Sirius tomava conhecimento agora.

Ao voltarem ao amanhecer para a Sala Comunal, James revelara a Sirius que sua prudência por vezes media forças com a impulsividade. Que de tempos em tempos, cumpria a façanha de vencê-la. Nutria malicia e ternura.

Explicara-lhe calmamente que o ser humano nunca era um só. E nem nunca seria. Que Sirius não deveria angustiar-se. Aprenderia a conviver com isso. Todos por fim aprendiam.

Haveria de encontrá-la com freqüência. Encontraria-na em todas as circunstâncias da vida. Sempre ela. Aquela assustadora dualidade.

cut

Sirius ouvira dizer que algumas garotas eram fáceis como aulas de vôo. Bastava-lhes sentirem o impulso extenuante de suas juventudes para deixarem-se guiar por arrebatamentos ilícitos. O frescor da pouca idade soprava-lhes nos rostos de boneca como brisas outonais. E formigas invisíveis haveriam de dançar em suas virilhas desejáveis, dia e noite.

O garoto de cabelos negros estudou as meninas. Observava aquelas sonsas que sorriam-lhe por detrás dos livros. As intocáveis que obedeciam a uma conduta própria. Por fim, demonstrou interesse nas que estavam ao alcance da mão. Naquelas que sempre convidaram-lhe com os olhos. As suas admiradoras acessíveis.

Bastava-lhe escolher uma. Pensou em Hélene Nïn da Corvinal que era bela como poucas. Possuía uma exuberância que chegava a cegar. Possuía a elegância que a França lhe ensinara. Possuía a inteligência acadêmica apreciada por Ravenclaw.

Contudo, nutria também a insensibilidade que deveria haver na mente dos trolls. E isso não era agradável... Sirius a descartou.

O grifinório possuía um respeito pessoal extremo. Que levasse apenas pela vontade de James, uma garota. Que ela existisse em sua vida apenas por duas horas. Entretanto, que não deformasse seu prazer com palavras idiotas.

James por fim decidiu que escolheria por Sirius. Escolheria alguém ao seu próprio gosto. Faria por ele o que não era capaz de fazer.

Sirius assentiu. Não possuía vontade de desatar-se do nó em que o outro aprisionara-lhe.

Na quarta, os dois garotos encontraram-se na sala vazia como de costume. James deu-lhe a notícia. Encontrara algo que o deixaria satisfeito. Encontrara uma garota perfeita. Estaria a sua espera no dia seguinte. Esperaria-no na torre de Astronomia. Seu nome não importava. Não a conhecia.

Na noite seguinte, Sirius beijou pela última vez James no corredor quando este o deixou.

"Estou com medo, James... Estou com medo da sua maldita dualidade..." murmurou o garoto de cabelos compridos quando despediu-se.

A sala de Astronomia estava sendo iluminada por três lampiões. A primeira coisa que Sirius sentiu foi um perfume que amava pairando no ar abafado do ambiente.

Na luz bruxuleante amarela, o garoto de cabelos negros conseguiu destacar não apenas uma pessoa, mas duas. Duas figuras pequenas e mirradas.

Mais tarde, o garoto haveria de lembrar-se como em um sonho distante, das paredes pintadas de branco, das cortinas de veludo verde que protegiam-no do frio, dos mapas confusos e dos planetas artificiais. Lembraria-se de suas meninas. Catorze anos e meio. Os corpos ainda retos como tábuas. Os olhos profundos como covas. As palidezes anêmicas.

Sirius sentiu-se gelar. Sentiu-se temeroso pela insensatez de seus pensamentos. Eram quase da mesma estatura. Ambas usavam óculos. Ambas tremiam de frio.

Uma delas possuía o cabelo negro como ébano. Havia uma rebeldia em sua franja incerta. A malícia brincava em seus lábios. Em seu corpo insinuante. A outra mirava o assoalho. Os cabelos e olhos castanhos. Cabelos alinhados. Vestes alinhadas. Uma timidez indevassável. Um espírito indevassável.

Sirius compreendeu imediatamente que eram irmãs. Compreendeu por uma intuição que acreditava não possuir. E compreendeu com um misto de terror e excitação a semelhança delas com eles. Não sabia até que ponto sua mente pregava-lhe peças. Não possuía a certeza do quanto seu desejo procurava ilusões. Mas encontrou-os naquelas meninas.

Uma era parecida com James. A outra, era semelhante a Remus.

Seu coração disparava. Perguntava-se se James procurara meticulosamente em um truque sórdido, o que o coração do outro garoto procurava. Perguntava-se se James sabia sobre seus desejos, sentimentos e emoções mais do que ele próprio sabia. Perguntava-se o verdadeiro motivo de seu amigo trancar-lhe na torre com aquelas imitações assustadoras. Talvez, a estranha igualdade fosse sua razão trabalhando em sentido anti-horário. Talvez, ela não existisse.

Por fim, Sirius não perguntou-se mais nada. A luz dos lampiões afastou-no do mundo.

Eram meninas com seios de garotos. Sirius sentiu seu corpo responder quando deitou os olhos neles. Houve poucas palavras.

cut

As peles são de uma fragilidade doentia. E os corpos pequenos quebrariam-se em suas mãos se utilizasse a força. A de cabelos castanhos parece temer. Teme o poder das mãos sob sua saia. Olha para a outra pedindo que a anime.

E a outra, como se emprestasse-lhe sua própria força, seu próprio desejo a abraça para que não desanime. Para que continue. Para que sinta.

Sirius toma primeiro a mais ousada. Sente-se enlouquecer com o corpo pequeno sob o seu. Beija-a. Geme. Sente como se tivesse James em seus braços. Tem arrancado de si, o prazer enlouquecedor. E após o ato, ainda sente desejo. Ainda quer mais...

O garoto de cabelos escuros procura a outra menina na pouca luz com seus dedos. Toca a mão frágil que encolhe-se sob a sua. Estuda seus contornos suaves e tépidos. Quer beijá-la também.

A menina de cabelos castanhos possui um desejo hesitante. Encolhe-se sob o corpo do garoto. Pede com olhos velados que perdoe sua conduta. E anima-se com as sensações que atravessam sua libido.

Sirius sente a malícia daqueles genes serem despidos por suas mãos. Sente uma malícia mais verdadeira aflorar em ondas turbulentas. Perde o controle quando aquele espelho de Remus também o perde. E tem Remus em sua mente quando o prazer derradeiro o alcança.

A sordidez volta ao coração de Sirius. Não faz nada com aquelas garotas. Nelas, nunca tocou. Toca em James. Toca em Remus.

Procura seus amigos outras vezes naqueles corpos. Apenas as cortinas os protegem do mundo. O veludo é grosso o suficiente para separar-lhes do frio. Da realidade. Da culpa.

Ambas irmãs durante a madrugada vestem-se com mãos lânguidas. Extenuadas e românticas perguntam ao garoto se gostaria de encontrá-las novamente.

Sirius pensa. Não! Não as procuraria novamente. Estava louco!

"Eu quero vê-las. Mas apenas mais uma vez e separadas Será a última vez. Você, me espere amanhã na sala abandonada de Aritmancia e você..."

O garoto de cabelos escuros olhou profundamente para a criança cabisbaixa de cabelos castanhos.

"Nos veremos nos jardins de Hogwarts à tarde. Você... viria comigo até a Floresta Proibida...?"

A menina procura apoio nos olhos da irmã. Nega-se. Teme a Floresta habitada por centauros. Por fim cede. Sirius procura se lembrar da árvore exata onde estivera com Remus. Lembra-se.

As duas garotas permanecem após Sirius sair. Não é seguro todos saírem ao mesmo tempo.

O garoto já está na porta de saída. Tem os dedos no corrimão metálico da escada. Um lampejo atravessa-lhe a coerência. Definitivamente, está louco. Talvez, o desejo ainda dance em seu corpo. Um último desejo. Um absurdo desejo.

"Posso pedir algo a vocês duas?"

As meninas entreolham-se com expressões hesitantes.

"Claro..."

"Beijem-se na minha frente..."

As duas irmãs parecem atônitas. Negam-se. Não podem. Sirius insiste. Insiste, insiste...

Beijam-se. E Sirius sente cada fibra de êxtase explodindo em suas têmporas. Não compreende suas emoções. Sente umedecer-se por Remus e James.

Aquela cena poderia ter ocorrido há algumas semanas atrás.

Sirius pressiona os dedos no corrimão gélido. Sente-se como se fosse desmaiar. Mas, não quer perder os sentidos. Quer contemplar. Contemplar a dança bela dos lábios. Quer ver sus amigos tocando-se como desejava tocar-lhes.

Naquele momento, o garoto de cabelos compridos sentiu um amor louco. Sentiu-se enfraquecido pela ternura. Compreendeu em seu sentido mais íntimo, a dualidade da qual James falara-lhe. Aquela dualidade que causava-lhe dor e prazer. E descobriu que ela sempre estivera presente. Em todas as circunstâncias de sua vida.

Pairava no arquétipo e sua alma um encanto que atendia pela dor. Rompendo ainda suas veias, a adorada Turbulência. Turbulência, seu amor...


	10. O Marotos10

OS MAROTOS

Capítulo X

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

PROTÈGE MOI

Placebo

C'est le malaise du moment  
L'épidémie qui s'étend  
La fete est finie on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison  
Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantomes de notre lit  
On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudit qu'on appelle maison

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me

Protège-moi, protège-moi x4

Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls  
Perdus les reves de s'aimer  
Les temps où on avait rien fait  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me

O garoto de cabelos castanhos contempla a imensidão bucólica das extensões de Hogsmeade. Sente o vento acariciar sua pele com uma ternura profunda. Sente cada fibra de seu corpo direcionada a Carlson que se aproxima com passos firmes em sua direção. Está debruçado sobre uma pequena murada do pátio da Escola. Veste calças que dançam em seu corpo mirrado. Traja casacos com linhas soltando nos punhos largos. O cachecol é de um vermelho berrante. A única cor vibrante em todo o ambiente. O coração pulsante daquela manhã com neblina.

Há muito, ele usa roupas que precisam ser jogadas fora. Há muito cobre-se de cores desbotadas. Tecidos reformados. Comentam que a família possui problemas financeiros. Dívidas gigantescas. O pai desdobra-se em dois sob a vigilância dos anões de Gringotes. A mãe precisa ajudar na economia vendendo doces no Beco Diagonal. O filho único desfila com vestes surradas. Todos comentam. Todos sabem. E aquele cachecol ridículo o faz parecer eufórico. Eufórico entre as brumas densas. Um palhaço. A lã está esfarrapada. O menino está esfarrapado. Não há motivos para extravagâncias.

Remus sorri quando Carlson se aproxima. Este não parece se importar com seu desastre. Mas, apresenta-se com suas melhores roupas. Casaco de veludo, calças de linho, botas de couro. Tenta impressionar. Impressiona. E por um momento, o rapazinho de cabelos castanhos auto-enxerga sua simplicidade incômoda. Percebe seu contraste perante o corvinense. O corvinense que o elogia dizendo que está bonito. Que o cachecol cai-lhe bem. Que o notaria de qualquer forma.

Os dois garotos descem a trilha que leva ao pequeno vilarejo. Algazarra de alunos, latidos dos cachorros de Hagrid, risadas de meninas, a voz profunda de Remus. Ambos conversam sobre coisas do cotidiano. Despertam a curiosidade dos colegas. Por que estão juntos? Por que Carlson e Lupin ignoram a presença dos outros? O corvinense ajuda-no a descer a pequena barranca de pedras soltas. Remus sorri. Aprende pouco a pouco a sorrir em todas as circunstâncias de sua vida. Sorri de suas blusas que de tão usadas estão transparentes. Das suas vestes de humildade constrangedora. De seu cachecol ridículo. Sorri para Carlson. Isso o alegra. Isso o sensibiliza. Isso também o faz sorrir.

cut

Antes do sábado, Sirius procura James após a aula de Aritmancia. Possui olhos assustados. Sente medo diante de James. Sempre sentiu. O outro garoto sorri. Sorri por detrás de suas grossas lentes. Sorri com os olhos quando o outro o beija.

Falam baixinho. Boca com boca. Os olhares sustentados pelos anseios. O garoto mais baixo pergunta como foi.

O outro responde: "Preferia que você me amasse como qualquer outro. Preferia que fosse como qualquer um. Preferia que estivesse caindo no choro".

James com olhos tristes responde a Sirius que talvez ele precisasse de alguém submisso para atender às suas carências. Desculpa-se por qualquer frieza que venha a ter. Conta que sempre fora assim. Que não consegue ser de outro modo. Mesmo que o quisesse. Pergunta novamente como foi.

Dessa vez, o garoto de cabelos compridos conta-lhe os mais minuciosos detalhes. Assume também sua frieza oculta. Relata tudo com uma indiferença irritante. James o ouve com uma impassibilidade irritante. Tudo é irritante.

O garoto menor ergue os olhos quando Sirius menciona-lhe as semelhanças das irmãs consigo e Remus. O nome de Remus suaviza estranhamente o peso daquela conversa. Suaviza qualquer asfixia. Remus. O Remus do dia seguinte, esperando Carlson com seu cachecol vermelho. Desbotado...

Sirius aponta as similaridades das meninas com seus dois amigos. Enumera-as, temeroso. Repete-as. Parece não acreditar na existência delas. James afirma, sem alterar-se, que vemos o que procuramos. Responde que talvez quisesse encontrá-los nas duas meninas.

Sirius irrita-se. Diz que Remus é seu amigo. Que seu nome não deve ser envolto naquelas coisas. Naquelas confusas coisas. Que sua pessoa merece respeito. Não deseja Remus. Mente. Mente mal. Mente como uma criança diante da mãe.

James o olha. Permanece em silêncio. Não toca novamente no assunto. As irmãs são esquecidas. Então, Sirius pergunta quando. Pergunta quando a promessa do outro será cumprida. Pergunta quando poderá quebrar a frieza que os envolve.

James diz: "A melhor paixão não é aquela construída em fidelidades superficiais e limitações impostas. A melhor é aquela em que se experimenta o mundo e volta para seu ponto de origem. Amanhã quando todos estiverem em Hogsmeade. No dormitório. No nosso dormitório. Na sua cama. E na minha. Amanhã, cumpriremos nossa promessa".

Os dois permanecem abraçados contra as vidraças da janela, ouvindo a algazarra de alunos do primeiro ano tendo aula de vôo. O cheiro forte de poções de alguma sala próxima penetra-lhes as narinas. O aroma de sopas doces e carne vindo do jantar sendo servido no Grande Salão é denso. Sentem eles juntos tudo em proporções maiores. Sentem as torrentes de suas juventudes escoando as análises, os receios, os temores. Nada haverá no depois. Apenas o momento existe. Nada além dele. Sempre o momento.

cut

Os três amigos acordaram no sábado sabendo que deveriam cumprir tarefas. Remus vestiu-se cedo. Iria encontrar-se com Carlson. Ambos iriam sair juntos. Permaneceriam juntos no passeio costumeiro dos alunos a Hogsmeade.

James e Sirius também levantaram-se não muito tarde. Por motivos diferentes. Não iriam a Hogsmeade. Ao contrário, permaneceriam no castelo. Permaneceriam no dormitório.

Sirius incomodou-se quando Remus admitiu-lhe que passaria o dia com Michael. O garoto de cabelos compridos observou o outro em silêncio. Observou-o trajando suas roupas simples, seu cachecol berrante. Sentiu tristeza. Sentiu uma ternura profunda pelo amigo. Por sua humildade evidente. Pela maneira como parecia não importar-se com os móveis que sua família tivera que vender para saldar dívidas. Por seus livros comprados em lojas de segunda mão. Pela sua vulnerabilidade perante a maldade alheia. Sentiu-se culpado por não estar presente para defendê-lo naquela tarde. Defendê-lo das risadinhas dos colegas sarcásticos. Das investidas insistentes de Carlson. Da miséria de sua família. Protegê-lo do mundo. Salvá-lo de todos. Preservá-lo de tudo. Salvá-lo...

Poderia ele permanecer no dormitório. Lá estaria seguro. O mundo era só um pesadelo incômodo contemplado do alto da janela. Não existiam medos.

Após o café da manhã, Sirius e James acompanharam o amigo até o saguão.

"Está feliz por sair com o garoto de quem gosta...?" perguntou Sirius, sem olhar para Remus.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos permaneceu em silêncio com as mãos nos bolsos. James afastou-se quando viu Pettigrew. Precisava dar-lhe dinheiro para comprar algumas coisas na Zonko's. Remus estaria ocupado demais para ir até lá.

Sirius continuou seu percurso com Remus. Deixaria-no no jardim próximo ao pátio onde marcara de encontrar-se com Michael. Ambos tremiam de frio.

"Por que você e James não quiseram vir dessa vez para Hogsmeade? Pensei que apreciassem bastante esses passeios..." indagou Remus fitando o amigo.

"Treino de Quadribol hoje..." mentiu Sirius "Depois que seu Carlson venceu a Grifinória, estamos treinando dobrado..."

"Carlson não é meu, Sirius..."

Os dois garotos viraram-se distraídos para observar Hagrid que aproximava-se do grupo de alunos com cachorros em seus calcanhares. Atrás do recorte daquele corpo enorme, a Floresta Proibida podia ser contemplada com sua folhagem densa e galhos retorcidos. Sirius e Remus detiveram-se. Outra vez, o terreno pantanoso. Novamente, as memórias. Memórias que eram arrancada-lhes dos sentidos assim como a névoa parecia ser arrancada do chão.

O garoto de cabelos compridos sentiu o perfume do amigo. Sentiu-no com uma melancolia louca. Sentiu-no arrebatando lágrimas internas. Subitamente, tudo retornava em uma torrente oblíqua. Subitamente seus lábios queimavam com aqueles beijos trocados aos pés daquela árvore. Estivera lá com a menina símile de Remus dias antes. Fora até o final com ela. Abraçara-na com desespero. Contudo, não poderia abraçar o amigo agora.

"Está com cheiro de chocolate, Remus..." murmurou Sirius com um sorriso evasivo. Uma dor nostálgica.

Remus permaneceu estático. Os olhos, perdidos. Reconheceria aquelas palavras em qualquer contexto ou tempo. Reconhecia-na como o prelúdio inexato. Lembrava-se daquela tarde. Lembrava-se dela em cada recanto de seu cérebro. Nunca poderia esquecê-la. Nem por um minuto.

Ambos garotos permaneceram olhando-se em silêncio. Não havia nada para ser dito. Apenas aquela compreensão mútua pairava. A compreensão de que toda vez que olhassem aquela floresta, sentiriam a reminiscência latente daquela tarde em que beijaram-se. Viriam a lembrar-se disso mesmo quando tornassem-se adultos confiantes e altivos.

Remus ouviu a voz pesada de Filch convocando os alunos para que o acompanhassem e permanecessem mais adiante. Consultou seu relógio de pulso com ar nervoso. Seria melhor apressar-se. Combinara de encontrar-se com Carlson no pátio.

Ergueu-se o garoto de cabelos castanhos lentamente na ponta dos pés. Beijou o rosto pálido de Sirius e afastou-se com as mãos ainda nos bolsos. Sirius o seguiu com o olhar. O cachecol vermelho tornaria-no visível a quilômetros de distância.

O garoto de cabelos compridos reaproximou-se de James que permanecia de pé na entrada do castelo. Acompanhava ele, Remus também com os olhos. Uma seriedade profunda em seu rosto bem delineado. Seu olhar mudou o foco quando Lílian Evans, aluna também do quarto ano, cruzou seu campo de visão ao lado de sua amiga Julian Parker. A menina sorria com um certo recato. Alguns garotos viraram-se para olhá-la quando esta passou por eles.

Naquele momento, James sentiu-se invadido pelo tom ruivo dos cabelos soltos de Lílian. Contrastavam agressivamente com a cor fria e pálida da manhã. E como estava despenteada pelo vento gélido que avermelhava-lhe também as faces! Pelo vento que tornava ela uma gota de sangue no infinito cinzento. No irritante e infinito cinza.

Evans era bonita, pensou James. Não possuía ainda a beleza arrebatadora de algumas garotas, mas chamava a atenção. Em seus catorze, era de fato atraente. Seria realmente um anjo quando completasse dezesseis. Dezesseis. Garotas crescem e quebram os corações dos rapazes. Aprendem a desprezar com dezesseis. Aquela era a lei inerente a qualquer jovem. Pelo olhar insistente do grupo de garotos que mirava Lílian, ela já começara a dar as primeiras marteladas de sua inocência carrasca.

A outra menina, Parker, ao seu lado era meio sem graça. Era toda talhada em um tom unicamente monocrômico. O cabelo claro era do mesmo tom opaco de sua pele que, por sua vez, era do mesmo tom de seus olhos. O casaco era da mesma cor da calça que era da mesma cor das botas. James sorriu consigo. Era como se Remus tivesse fragmentado-se. Lílian era o cachecol de Julian. Ela quem fazia a amiga ser notada.

Era compreensível que na palidez do dia, Remus e Lílian fossem o fluxo sangüíneo daquele ar inerte. Apenas eles coloriam a apatia da manhã. James permaneceu ainda olhando Lílian por um longo tempo. Chegou mesmo a ter a impressão de que em um determinado momento ela retribuiu-lhe o olhar. No entanto, o garoto de cabelos rebeldes logo descartou essa possibilidade. Ela nunca o olhava. Não olhava também o grupo de garotos que a cobiçava. Seus enormes olhos verdes pertenciam somente a ela. Não os cedia a ninguém. Sempre fora assim. Possuía o mínimo de elegância que era essencial a cada ser.

cut

Onze horas da manhã. No dormitório espaçoso, há uma penumbra impecável. O ar está suspenso. Tudo está suspenso. Até mesmo as coisas inanimadas aguardam de maneira sonsa, o desencadear daquele dia. Daquele fabuloso dia. Sirius permanece sentado em sua cama. James, na dele. Os cotovelos de ambos os garotos apoiados em suas rótulas. Olham-se com profundidade. O ranger das dobradiças das portas e janelas são melancólicos.

Sirius fala de si. Fala de sua família. Fala de como a odeia. Quer vê-la morta. Fala que sua mãe é uma prostituta vulgar. Que Bellatrix e suas outras parentas também são prostitutas. Que nasceram para a maldade. Há uma desgraça na linhagem dos Black. Sempre fora passada para as gerações futuras. Chegava a ser quase uma herança. Um dom maligno. Uma doença.

James diz que lamenta. Que lamenta os dias em que Sirius quer esbofetear sua própria mãe. Que compreende o ódio que sente pelo seu pai. Que sempre o compreendeu.

Sirius pergunta com olhos úmidos se é mau. Se possui a natureza desgraçada dos Black. Se fora manchado em sua infância por ela. Quer ouvir a resposta de James. Seu amigo. Seu futuro amante. Quer saber se está livre da loucura familiar. Mataria-se se permanecesse igual a eles. Apenas a morte libertaria-no daquele caos. Quer saber se é ruim. Teme ouvir a resposta. Mas, a pergunta já fora feita.

James grita-lhe em plenos pulmões que não o é. Nunca fora. Fugira a regra. Era a exceção. A bênção. Purificara-se ainda antes de nascer. Estava limpo. Limpo da imundice que temia. Da sujeira que odiava. Seu espírito possuía defesas próprias contra aquela praga. Seu sangue fora diluído. Diluído pela serenidade. Diluído pela bondade. Era seu Sirius. Era o garoto a quem amava. A quem amava com loucura. A quem queria. Sempre o quisera. Desde a primeira vez. Desde a vez no Expresso. Ainda que não compreendesse suas emoções naquela época, o notara.

Sirius ergue-se e caminha até James. Ele também possui a elegância tão essencial. Não é um rapaz qualquer. É bonito demais para ser vulgar. Consciente demais. Profundo demais.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes beija o outro com ânsia. Joga-se em seus braços com desespero. Quer que acabem com aquilo de uma vez. Diz que não devem temer. Estão desculpados pela suas emoções. Sirius corresponde aos beijos de James tomado por seus sentimentos. Ambos começam a despir-se. Evitam olhar-se enquanto livram-se das vestes. Por fim, encaram-se a uma curta distância. Sirius é pálido, forte apesar de esguio, com ombros largos. Já possui sinais da excitação na febre vital de seu baixo ventre. Tem os olhos fixos em James. Contempla o corpo que ansiara em noites áridas. É perfeito. Ao alcance de seus dedos. Para si.

James não possui rubor em suas faces. Não sente vergonha. Nunca sentira. Não enrubesceria diante dos olhos de alguém tão próximo. De uma criança igual a si. Suspira com um meio sorriso após fitar Sirius.

"Venha aqui, Sirius. Não tenha medo. Descobriremos o que precisamos fazer..."

cut

Remus caminhava ao lado de Carlson em um campo isolado de Hogsmeade. Estavam próximos da Casa dos Gritos. O garoto de cabelos castanho evitava olhá-la. Os outros alunos temiam-na por desconhecerem seus mistérios. Ele a receava por conhecer plenamente suas verdades. As verdades que causavam calafrios maiores.

"Desde quando sai com garotos?" arriscou Remus a perguntar a Michael que agora segurava-lhe a mão enquanto caminhava.

"Desde que descobri que gosto também deles..." afirmou Carlson sem solenidades.

"E desde quando sabe que gosta também de garotos?"

"Desde sempre..."

Remus soltou involuntariamente uma risada sonora.

"Quer dizer que eu sou apenas mais um desse seu sempre..."

Carlson sacudiu a cabeça com atordoamento.

"Já saí com outros garotos em Hogwarts. Já saí com garotas também. Mas, e daí? Estou gostando de você agora, se quer saber. Isso o incomoda?"

Remus percebeu que Carlson não queria parecer leviano. De fato, seu perfil não era de um. O garoto menor sentia nervosismo enquanto o outro declarava-lhe a afeição novamente, sem receios.

"Não. Nada em você me incomoda, Michael..."

Carlson mantinha um olhar evasivo. Esperava que Remus declarasse-lhe também carinho. Esperava por suas palavras. Por fim, tentou persuadi-las a serem ditas, tomado pela impaciência.

"Você gosta de mim, Remus?"

Lupin concentrou a atenção no rosto a sua frente.

"Naquela vez em que você me convidou para sair na porta da enfermaria, meu coração disparou. Não consegui dormir. Fiquei com você em minha cabeça o dia inteiro. Você... não saiu de minha mente um minuto sequer..."

Carlson sorriu para Remus antes que acariciasse o seu cabelo e lhe bagunçasse a franja.

"Fico grato, Remus. Sua atenção significa muito para mim. Você significa muito para mim. Mas, não é aí onde quero estar..."

A mão de Carlson encostou com delicadeza no peito de Remus. As batidas suaves do coração podiam ser sentidas contra seus dedos.

"É aqui..."

cut

Os corpos eram de uma simetria absoluta. Os sentimentos, incapazes de ocultar a beligerância dos desejos. Estavam deitados na cama de James. Estavam abraçados. Beijavam-se com um ânimo crescente. Um excitamento incomparável. Indefinido.

James foi o primeiro a dispor-se. Desceu suavemente a mão pelo quadril de Sirius. Tocou-lhe o membro como uma habilidade óbvia. Sabia como fazer aquilo.

Um profundo suspiro abandonou os lábios do garoto de cabelos compridos. Puxava James para si com impaciência. Sentia seus dedos estimulá-lo com um domínio particular. James conservava seu meio sorriso habitual. Um ar de desafio pairando em seus olhos insistentes. O tom quente abrasando-lhe a fronte.

Sirius retribuiu ao sorriso desafiador de Potter. Com lábios entreabertos, beijou o corpo nu sob o seu. Beijou-o com um misto de ternura e desespero. Ambos garotos pareciam sobre aqueles lençóis, medir forças. Desafiavam-se com olhares. Competiam com toques. Ali, não havia perdedores.

James não hesitou em retomar o poder que lhe fora tirado momentaneamente. Com olhos febris pelo prazer que a umidade dos lábios de Sirius inserira-lhe, o garoto procurou novamente acariciá-lo naquela extensão sensível e adorável. Gostava de tocá-lo. Para isso que Sirius nascera. Para ser tocado. Ninguém jamais seria indiferente aos seus encantos nada discretos. Tinha aquela sensualidade com ele. O garoto de cabelos rebeldes tentava ocultar o deslumbramento com aquele momento. Seu coração disparava. Tremia levemente os joelhos. Nunca fizera amor. Agora, estava com Sirius. Tinha-o em suas mãos. Permanecia em suas mãos.

Sirius era mais óbvio. Sentia o pavor. Sentia o desejo. Sentiu-se doente quando James curvou-se sobre si. Quando levou a boca ao seu membro. Quando começou a chupá-lo com ânsia. Uma torrente rubra desceu sobre o garoto com força. Sentiu-se enlouquecer. Nunca sentira nada igual. As meninas na torre de astronomia não o haviam estimulado daquela forma. Sempre imaginara que fosse bom, aquilo. Como não o seria? No entanto, sentir a ferocidade daquela emoção em uma realidade sensível talvez fosse precoce demais até mesmo para si. Subitamente, o garoto de cabelos compridos sentiu-se um menino. Apenas um menino nas mãos de James. Isso o atordoou brevemente. Apesar de ter experimentado o prazer do amor antes do amigo, Sirius sentiu-se vencido. As experiências que trouxera para aquele dormitório pareciam sombras efêmeras. Pois, James possuía experiências que nasceram consigo. Estavam impregnadas em sua pele. Em seus pensamentos. Em suas atitudes. A arte de saber mover-se na hora certa. Uma intuição derradeira e fiel. A premonição não só do que fazer, mas de como fazer.

Sirius mergulhou os dedos longos nos cabelos de James. Sentia aqueles lábios percorrendo a extensão pulsante de seu sexo. Temia perder os sentidos. Temia parecer indefeso. Temia que ele parasse. Seus olhos miravam o teto em um primeiro momento. Porém, a seguir, ao perceber o olhar do outro jovem sobre si, forçou-se a fitá-lo também. Contemplou James entre suas pernas, movimentando sua boca cada vez mais rápido, levando-no aos céus. Ao inferno. Os olhares sustentados por ambos os garotos.

O garoto de cabelos compridos inconscientemente abria-se mais para aquele prazer insustentável. Forçava a cabeça de James para que prosseguisse. Para que não cessasse nunca. Murmurava palavras aleatórias. As imagens tornavam-se pouco nítidas. Sentia uma estranha pressão em sua cabeça. Sentia-na como se fosse explodir. Sentia como que se todo seu corpo fosse explodir. Como se fosse morrer...

O líquido perolado que desceu pela garganta de James não causou-lhe nem mesmo uma única gota do asco que ouvira dizer haver. Ao contrário, engoliu-no sem incômodo. Tinha o rosto avermelhado. Ofegava com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. A malícia reinando em suas pupilas inquietas.

Sirius recuperava-se daquele momento, tomado pela sensação de êxtase. Extenuara-se por meio de James. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo. Beijou-no demoradamente. Sentia o gosto característico na boca do outro amante. Após partir o beijo, Sirius murmurou temendo sorrir.

"Com quem aprendeu a fazer isso, Potter...?"

James tomou um profundo ar de divertimento.

"Isso é uma das coisas que mencionei que faria com você naquele dia, Sirius. Infelicidade sua não ter acreditado em minhas palavras. Está insinuando que andei fazendo isso com outras pessoas? Se quer mesmo saber, venho te traindo comigo mesmo durante todas as noites em que penso em você...Mas, quanto ao que fiz agora pouco, apenas fiz o que achei que devesse ser bom..."

Sirius puxou James para si. Tinha consciência de que o outro garoto ainda não tivera sua libido estimulada. Que era paciente e dedicado. Mas, que ao mesmo tempo exibia suas formas convidativas. Sua vontade de também sentir algo parecido com o que imaginava em seus devaneios solitários. Subitamente, Sirius culpou-se por fazê-lo esperar tanto tempo. E conseqüentemente, prolongar o martírio de sua própria espera. Beijou novamente James com paixão.

"Quero fazer em você também..."

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes assentiu. Deixou que Sirius regozijasse-se com o poder sobre seu corpo. Permitiu que ele o fizesse experimentar aquela incomparável carícia que arrancava-lhe gemidos involuntários.

Sua vista pouco nítida encontrou por acaso sobre a mesa, um ornamentado jarro com flores. Provavelmente, havia sido trazido pelos elfos domésticos da Escola que arrumavam os dormitórios durante a manhã. Sempre faziam esforços pra suavizar a penumbra dos quartos com coisas belas. Coisas belas semelhantes àquelas flores.

O vermelho vivo daquelas pétalas penetrou com eficácia no espírito de James. Nunca vira uma cor tão bonita. Nunca tivera diante de si um tom tão intenso. A lembrança da menina de cabelos ruivos e do amigo de cachecol berrante atravessou a luz pálida do quarto. Ambos juntos cruzaram o dormitório com olhares furtivos. Os passos, lânguidos.

James sentiu subitamente uma vontade de chorar. Derramaria lágrimas por Remus. Por Lílian. Aquele prazer não podia alcançá-los.

cut

Remus e Carlson ainda caminhavam de mãos dadas. Os dedos entrelaçados. Escutavam com sincera atenção tudo o que o outro falava.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos ouvira Carlson descrever como o notara na multidão da Escola. Descrever sua afeição. Ouviu-no falar da família que viera de Estocolmo para viver em Londres. Dos amigos que lhe eram caros.

Remus também falou de seus amigos. De sua vida. De suas coisas. Seus detalhes.

Em um determinado momento, o silêncio tornou-se presente. Talvez, não houvesse mais coisas a serem ditas. Em algumas horas, haviam aprendido um sobre o outro. Agora, conheciam-se. Permanecerem juntos ou não era uma escolha a ser feita.

Remus avistou a alguma distância, Severus Snape a olhá-lo. Ele saía da loja de livros, carregando sua pesada mochila. Parecia abatido, irritado. Deu-lhe as costas rapidamente. Agora, estava novamente a sós com Carlson.

"Você quer ser meu namorado...?"

As palavras de Carlson atravessaram a compreensão de Remus com uma força repleta de ternura. O garoto de cabelos castanhos não sentia-se mais nervoso na presença do monitor corvinense. Apresentava agora uma admirável calma. Uma tranqüilidade incrível.

"Não é muito cedo para isso, Michael?"

"Eu venho te esperando há muito tempo, Remus..."

Remus baixou os olhos para o solo enlameado sob seus pés. Havia coisas que nunca poderia concretizar em palavras para o outro garoto. Não revelaria o fato de ser um lobisomem. Não sentia vontade de dividir essa verdade com mais ninguém. As pessoas que tinham conhecimento desse mórbido fato já eram suficientes. Não contaria sobre seu amor não-correspondido por Sirius ou sobre a estranheza incompreensível de sentimentos que James causava-lhe.

Talvez, a agradável companhia de Michael desse-se como uma quase eficiente válvula de escape para sua dor. Um bálsamo para suas tristezas. Mas, não, não poderia contar-lhe suas coisas. Suas íntimas coisas.

"Michael, essa é a primeira vez que saímos. Sabe, há coisas sobre mim que não contei-lhe... E que não vou contar... Eu não sou o modelo de aluno que pensa. Eu estudo como louco unicamente para, ao sair da Escola, conseguir um maravilhoso emprego que seja capaz de salvar meus pais da miséria. Eu não sou sempre afável ou cordial como você afirma que eu sou. Eu posso acordar amanhã e não querer vê-lo, sem uma explicação plausível ou algo que você tenha feito contra mim. Posso fazer isso apenas pelo fato de às vezes atravessar momentos difíceis... Momentos em que sou capaz de permanecer ausente por uma semana a cada mês. Isso sem falar, na minha saúde que não é das melhores, ou no fato de não ser o padrão com o qual um monitor bonito e popular de Hogwarts está acostumado a sair... "

Carlson ouvia Remus, sem alterar-se.

"Está me explicando que é humano e por isso não pode ser meu namorado? Sem essa de padrões, Remus! E quanto ao fato de você ausentar-se algumas vezes, poderemos encontrar uma maneira de isso não nos afetar. Gostaria de tentar com você. Gostaria de tentar porque você é mais do que imaginei que fosse e porque se eu gostava antes de você, gosto três vezes mais agora. Então, só cabe a você decidir. Você quer ser meu namorado...?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos compreendia com surpresa que Carlson não importava-se com o risco daquilo tudo. Que admirava a sua pessoa e nada mudaria isso. Então, subitamente compreendeu também que Michael agradava-lhe. Vinha da sua pele um cheiro delicioso de água de colônia. Um perfume encantador. Cabia a ele, escolher. Escolher uma maneira de ter sua dor por Sirius suavizada. De encontrar algo parecido com o amor em outro corpo. Em outra alma.

Remus voltou a encarar o corvinese quando murmurou com seriedade.

"Não quero que todos na Escola fiquem comentando sobre nós..."

"Depois do dia de hoje, onde afastamo-nos do grupo de alunos, certamente comentarão... Mas, isso não é coisa que mereça importância. Podemos tentar disfarçar no futuro, se preferir que façamos isso.. "

Remus pressionou um pouco os dedos de Carlson contra sua mão.

"Eu quero, Michael... Eu quero ser seu namorado..."

Um surto de felicidade tremeluziu no rosto do corvinense. Não conteve-se em abraçar o garoto a sua frente. De sorrir como uma criança eufórica.

Subitamente, novamente o silêncio. Contudo, um silencio diferente. Apenas, o prelúdio de algo maior. De algo intenso.

Os olhos azul-porcelana de Carlson fitavam profundamente Remus. Ambos garotos encaravam-se, hesitantes. O grifinório já pressentira o que estava por vir. Não frearia os acontecimentos. A natureza das coisas vencia o momento.

Então, Michael curvou-se e beijou Remus na boca. Um beijo demorado e lânguido.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu lábios desejáveis comprimindo-se contra os seus. Eram diferentes dos de Sirius. Diferentes dos de James. Porém, continham a mesma febre solene. Carlson sabia beijar. Adquirira experiência com seus ex-namorados e ex-namoradas. Conhecia bem a maneira certa de acariciar os lábios daquele de quem gostava.

Ao partirem o beijo, um leve rubor espalhou-se pelas faces de ambos os garotos. Remus beijou-o novamente, minutos depois. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés enquanto o outro abraçava-lhe pela cintura.

Então, os dois reencontraram novamente assunto. Começaram a conversar sobre coisas cotidianas com uma animação mais clara. Demorou algum tempo para que Michael percebesse que faltava em Remus, o cachecol com o qual tinha vindo.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos, apalpando infantilmente o pescoço, lembrou-se que deveria tê-lo esquecido na pequena livraria mais adiante. Na livraria de onde Snape saíra. Deveria tê-lo esquecido quando entrara com Carlson para perguntar o preço de um dicionário de Feitiços chineses.

Carlson e Lupin refizeram seus passos até a pequena loja. Antes de entrarem, Carlson beijou mais uma vez Remus. Adorava-o com verdadeira dedicação. Aprenderia a respeitar suas decisões, suas vontades. Não o censuraria por detalhes relevantes. Mesmo que se ausentasse por semanas, meses. O importante era aquela mão que segurava. O importante eram os momentos de felicidade como aqueles. Momentos que bastavam-lhe na suficiência de uma vida.

cut

Sirius e James ofegavam. Acariciavam-se ao mesmo tempo. Apreciavam-se em um mesmo momento.

Agora, familiarizavam-se com seus corpos. Cediam ao acesso involuntário de prazer que formigava-lhes incessantemente.

O garoto de cabelos compridos tinha o outro sob seu corpo. Os olhos velados revelavam um amor inconseqüente. Uma paixão furiosa.

"Quero você dentro de mim, agora... Sempre quis. Desde a primeira vez que nos vimos..." murmurou James no ouvido do outro garoto enquanto o abraçava.

Sirius excitou-se com a idéia. James o animava.

"Aja comigo como se estivesse agindo com aquelas meninas. Quero senti-lo da maneira que elas te sentiram. Quero ir com você até o fim..."

Sirius compreendeu o que lhe era dado. Seu corpo demonstrava uma simpatia imediata com o que estava por vir. Com o fato de puxar James para cima de seu corpo e permiti-lo que sentasse-se sobre seus quadris.

Primeiramente, a dor. James sentiu a dor da natureza insana e febril de Sirius penetrado-lhe. Estava por cima. Controlava um pouco seus movimentos, mas não o ritmo de seu coração. Não desistiria. Estava disposto a conhecer o amor em sua totalidade. Em sua complexidade. Doía. Doeu até o fim. Até sentir o outro preenchendo-no com seu membro rijo. Até ouvir os gemidos de Sirius.

Os movimentos dão-se timidamente no início. Porém, tomam um ritmo inconsciente na medida em que uma onda de prazer sobe pelo corpo do garoto de cabelos rebeldes. A febre. A sensação única. E tudo torna-se bom. Torna-se envolvente. Transforma-se. Modifica-se...

Sirius acompanhava os ritmos de James com uma ânsia louca. Os olhos, firmemente fechados. É singularmente perfeito. Então, aquilo era o ápice? O verdadeiro ápice. A torrente que deságua em um mar infinito.

Remus pressionado contra a árvore. Com as pernas lívidas evolvendo a cintura de Sirius. Puxando-no para si. Sentindo sem culpa o outro garoto penetrar-lhe. Amar-lhe. Levá-lo até o fim de algo que tivera seu início no sempre.

Sirius teria ido até o fim com Remus. Teria apaixonado-se por aquele rosto pálido tomado pela dor. Pelo prazer. Pelo êxtase.

O movimentos tornavam-se alterados por uma força que não competia-lhes. Os gemidos de James davam-se com maior intensidade na medida em que Sirius começara a tocá-lo no baixo ventre. A medida em que estimulava-no a sentir um prazer ainda maior. As coisas tornavam-se embaçadas. Trêmulas. Até que a pressão retornasse implacável para a tez de ambos. Não temiam mais morrer. Sabiam que não era a morte que os aguarda.

O gozo de ambos deu-se em momentos distintos. Arrancou-lhes um delírio de martírio. Um delírio extenuante. Fabuloso. Incomparável.

Sobre a curva de seus braços, ambos caíram no silêncio. Resfolegaram por um longo tempo até que voltassem ao mais perto que podiam do normal. Pois, podiam arriscar num palpite intuitivo que nada os faria voltar a ser o que eram antes. Não eram mais garotos. Seus tempos aceleraram-se. Tornaram-se adultos. Em alguns minutos.

Então, Sirius pediu. Pediu que fizessem novamente. Acariciou James e posicionou-se sobre seu corpo. Penetrou-lhe uma segunda vez. Apenas a posição trocara-se. Permaneceram os dois abraçados entre o clamor da imaturidade. De crianças do primeiro e segundo ano nos corredores e jardins. Fizeram novamente entre a umidade de seus corpos. A paixão era líquida. Era concretizada por meio de secreções e lágrimas. Fizeram uma segunda vez. O prazer inabalável e certo era vibrante. Berrante. Eufórico.

E se a morte não era o que esperava-nos após o gozo, era então, a vida que os apalpava em uma densidade infinita. Sem forma. Incomparável. Apenas o amor a superava. Este era inabalável.

Mais tarde, ambos os garotos dispuseram-se com os lençóis que precisavam ser trocados. Dispuseram-se com o banho demorado. Dispuseram-se com seus pensamentos. Esses de fato, tomariam tempo.

cut

Remus retornou ao dormitório após despedir-se de Carlson no Grande Salão. Ambos haviam voltado há poucos minutos do passeio a Hogsmeade. O dia havia sido agradável.

Ao entrar no quarto, encontrou James sentado em sua cama, arrumando-na casualmente. Sirius permanecia recostado a janela. Os cabelos umedecidos. Um ar de sonolência era notório em seus rostos.

"Oi para vocês dois." murmurou Remus, jogando-se na cama de James "Como foi o dia de vocês?"

"Bom..." redargüiu James procurando a concordância marota de Sirius "E o seu...?"

Sirius aproximou-se dos dois amigos e sentou-se na beira da cama ao lado de Remus.

"Foi... ótimo, eu diria..."

"Onde está seu cachecol?" indagou Sirius olhando o amigo com atenção.

"Esqueci-no em uma livraria em que estive. Quando lembrei-me de buscá-lo, havia desaparecido. Alguém deve tê-lo levado. Não sei porquê o quiseram. Estava esfarrapado nas pontas. Que droga! Eu gostava dele."

"Como foi com Carlson...?" perguntou James acariciando a mão do amigo num gesto de consolo.

Remus silenciou-se brevemente e ao falar, corava de maneira infantil. Os olhos de Sirius, firmes em sua expressão.

"Ele me beijou e... eu também o beijei..."

Tudo tornou-se mudo. James e Sirius permaneceram olhando o amigo, sem ousarem falar. Qualquer um perceberia um estranho rancor causado por aquelas palavras.

"Você retribuiu ao beijo dele...?" indagou Sirius com verdadeiro incômodo.

"Retribuí. E não foi só isso..."

Naquele momento, algo deu-se de forma inconsciente. Os acontecimentos retornavam-se em uma realidade nova. O momento da retribuição. O próprio garoto de cabelos castanhos não percebia o círculo em que suas palavras aprisionavam-lhe. Palavras fiéis a outras. Uma vingança natural dada por fatos não organizados ou planejados.

"Vou contar isso para vocês, antes de contar para qualquer outra pessoa. Vocês dois devem saber antes de todos. Michael e eu estamos namorando..."

Neste momento, Sirius teve sua expressão alterada por uma súbita raiva. Depois, a tristeza.

"Vocês estão... namorando...?"

Remus atirou longe seu casaco desbotado e espreguiçando-se, deitou na cama de James, entre os dois garotos.

"Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei..."

James olhava de um amigo para o outro. Sua expressão também não demonstrava contentamento ou ânimo. Remus os mirava esperando alguma palavra de incentivo ou recriminação. Sabia muito bem que tanto Potter quanto Black não simpatizavam com o corvinense. James ainda segurava-lhe a mão quando levantou-se, apoiando-se em seu cotovelo para beijar o rosto de Remus.

"Que azar o seu... De qualquer forma, parabéns se aquela droga te agrada..."

O tom de troça de James era forçado. Não encontrara graça na situação.

Sirius também ergueu-se em seu cotovelo e beijou a outra face de Remus. Porém, não disse nada. Manteve-se calado. Não o censurou e nem o felicitou. Apenas, beijou-o. O garoto de cabelos castanhos procurou o significado daquilo, mas não o encontrou. Somente, após demorados minutos, Sirius pronunciou-se.

"Você e Carlson vão ser como eu e James. Vão ser felizes, aposto..." sua voz assimilava um sarcasmo irritante. Remus não o percebeu daquela vez.

"O problema é conseguir nos encontrarmos, sem despertar a atenção de todos..."

"Vão para a Floresta Proibida. Lá, haverá a tranqüilidade de que precisam. Os centauros não vão sair fofocando por aí o que vierem a ver..."

Remus compreendeu o comentário de Sirius como uma afronta a Michael. Não enxergou o sentido verdadeiro daquelas palavras. O ciúme. Desprezou-o. Não queria brigar com o amigo. Não, naquela noite. Permitiu que Sirius depois de algum tempo, como desculpando-se, acariciasse-lhe os cabelos.

James murmurou que ia descer para jantar. Antes, porém, Sirius segurou seu pulso com firmeza por cima de Remus.

"Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida, Potter?"

James assumiu o ar de malícia em seus olhos brilhantes. Voltou-se e apoiou-se novamente no cotovelo para beijar Sirius. Este, fez o mesmo. Muito perto, sob seus rostos, encontrava-se Remus. O garoto de cabelos castanhos via novamente seus dois melhores amigos, beijando-se. Mais próximos do que nunca. Estava deitado e por cima de seu corpo, os dois esticavam-se para acariciarem-se com os lábios.

Remus ainda sentia a mão de James pressionando-lhe os dedos e Sirius, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Parecia que aquele contato relevante assumia um vigor ambíguo. Os dois garotos acariciavam Remus com mais intensidade a medida em que beijavam-se. Então, Remus sentiu-se novamente como daquela vez na torre de Astronomia. Sentiu uma inconfundível excitação. Sentiu uma ligeira pressão entre suas pernas. E apenas percebia o que fazia quando o olhar de soslaio dos dois amigos cruzou-se com o seu. Sem dar-se conta, Remus alisava a mão de James, trajando um percurso pelo seu pulso macio, seu antebraço.

Em Sirius, o garoto de cabelos castanhos acariciava a nuca. Mergulhava os dedos em seus cabelos brilhantes e compridos. Forçava sua cabeça em direção a James. Quase o animava para que prosseguisse com o beijo. Os três acariciavam-se simultaneamente. Havia uma desmedida naquilo. Uma desmedida que era aprofundada pelos olhares que trocavam. Pelo forçar de limites. Pairava um convite sem linguagem propriamente dita no ambiente.

Remus novamente sentiu uma ligeira pontada em seu baixo ventre. Descia agora a mão pelo pescoço de Sirius.

Os três foram arrancados de seus devaneios pela entrada súbita de Pettigrew no dormitório. O garoto rechonchudo olhou-os com desconfiança por um momento e voltou-se para sua cama, largando sobre ela aquilo que comprara em Hogsmeade. Depois, anunciou que ia descer para jantar e perguntou com pouco caso se alguém gostaria de acompanhá-lo.

James aceitou o convite. Em seguida, Sirius e Remus também assentiram.

O curioso daqueles estranhos acontecimentos não planejados era que não conduzia os três amigos por uma linha de pensamento racional. Não perguntariam-se sobre a estranheza do que dera-se há pouco. Apenas, enxergariam aquilo como algo nada habitual ou sensato. James compreendia aquela natureza de melhor forma. Contudo, não a compartilhava.

Se perguntassem-se por quais caminhos andavam quando chegavam naqueles momentos incomparáveis, enxergariam uma única verdade. A mais clara das verdades. A mais perigosa delas.


	11. Os Marotos11

**OS MAROTOS**

_**Capítulo XI**_

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

Notas 2: Agradecendo novamente todas as reviews e a todos os leitores que vem acompanhado esta fanfic, gostaria de comentar agora algumas reviews, seguindo conselho de **Kirina-Li**. :)

Primeiramente, milhões de beijos para minhas querida irmã **Vanessa **e amigas **Green Piccolo, Soulless** (Soulzinha querida que conheci aqui na :D) e **Caroline (Haruka)** que vêm dando muito apoio no desenvolvimento da história e são muito fofinhas. Vcs me entendem! Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada, meninas lindas...

Amo vcs! .

**Para a Lia**: Eu agradeço pelo seu carinho com essa história e lembro ainda de uma review linda que vc desejou há algum tempo. Sinto-me muito lisonjeada. Muito obrigada! Aquela review que vc deixou há alguns capítulos atrás foi fundamental para que o ânimo de continuar a fic retornasse nas férias. Seriamente, falando... "

**Para Ameria Asakura Black**: Coloquei uma narrativa diferente no capítulo passado porque queria refletir o momento em que James e Sirius tivessem relações, não apenas no conteúdo, mas tmbm na escrita. Quero dizer... Normalmente, as coisas são lineares porque são vistas pela ótica do Remus, que é muito certinho e conciso, mas eu não poderia deixar um curso normal para os dois desordeiros de Hogwarts. :P

Eles são a desmedida em pessoa. Para isso, uma narrativa atemporal onde os fatos precisam estar dispersos. Além disso, a coisa toda ( ok, pode parecer viagem minha ) tinha que fazer uma alusão suave ao ato sexual. Tipo, no início com um ritmo meio acelerado para depois voltar ao normal, assim como a respiração.

Coloquei o James como um passivo com poder sobre Sirius porque quando parei para pensar no porquê do fascínio do Black por Potter, dei-me conta que este precisava eclodir de maneira diferente de todos. O James chega a quase manipular o Sirius que fica meio abobado com esse poder. Se o James fosse um uke seguindo ordens como qualquer outro garoto ou garota, não se destacaria na vida de Sirius. Era preciso fazê-lo ter esse poder em qualquer circunstâncias sobre o amigo. Era necessário meeesmo que ele fosse diferente para alimentar o fascínio de Sirius. Para isso, ele não deixaria tudo nas mãos do outro... :P

E quanto a parte lemon, vc pode fazer sugestões :)

Lemon é sempre difícil e perigoso de escrever-se. Como fazer uma fic não muito descritiva feito livro de anatomia da sétima série ou vulgar como historinha "Sabrina" de banca de jornal.../

Eu sei que tem que ser sexy, sem utilizar-se de palavras típicas e clichês. Mas, daí nem sempre funciona...

Please, se vc puder me mandar uma sugestão, agradeço. XD

Anyway, muuuuito obrigada por acompanhar "Os Marotos". Sua opinião tbm tem sido muito importante...

**Para Virginia-Revel**: Wohooooo. Que bom que já tenho uma compradora para meu livro. :)

Thanks, dear...

**Para Morticia Sheldon**: Sorry, pela demora nas atualizações. Estou fazendo o possível... Gostaria que o dia tivesse 48 horas ao invés de 24. Tah ficando difícil a falta de tempo, mas continuarei postando, sim :)

Vc está certíssima. Sirius e James são perfeitinhos demais juntos e a perfeição é contra as leis da natureza. XD

Sem uma dose caótica, as coisas não duram... E por isso, a coisa toda não durará para sempre.

Devo confessar que a excelente fic "Doce Obsessão" que vc escreveu, me fez ter vontade de atualizar "Vícios" novamente.

Por que aquela atmosfera doentia e decadente do Draco tem que ser tão atraente?

Prometo tentar atualizar logo, certo? Thanks a lot!

**Para Pedro Granger**: Vc me emocionou! Vc me emocionou mesmo!

Não estou muito acostumada com garotos postando reviews e o modo como vc falou me deixou lisonjeada. Vc não é nem um pouco babaca e nem achamos que seja gay pela sensibilidade que nutre. Muito pelo contrário!

Muito obrigada, mesmo! Mal acreditei quando li vc dizendo que "Os Marotos" o tornou uma pessoa melhor. Juro! Já posso morrer feliz... XD

Vc se identifica com o Remus? Quando a gente escreve fics, mesmo tentando evitar, colocamos elementos nossos nos personagens que já existem no mundo da literatura. Eu me identifico com os três, mas de fato, acho que o Remus tmbm é o que mais se aproxima do meu modo de enxergar certas coisas.

Bem, sei que não deu para comentar todas as reviews. Peço desculpas, mas prometo comentar mais no próximo capítulo. Preciso postar este capítulo o mais rápido possível. Antes que acabe o feriadão. P

Mais uma vez, agradecimentos e muitos abraços para vcs todos.

Beijinhos

mumumu

Brilliant Green

_**CAPÍTULO XI**_

Atravessando as grossas paredes de pedra e retalhando as frágeis cortinas de veludo, o inconfundível tempo chegou. Chegou desatinado e inquieto como alguém que espera muito e entedia-se. Humilhado e ludibriado por uma inércia de acontecimentos que costurava-se na vivência exuberante daqueles jovens garotos.

As estações futuras deram-se entrelaçadas por surtos confusos onde os alunos de Hogwarts dispunham-se integralmente com provas e tarefas excessivas. Subitamente, Remus descobriu-se caminhando por um tempo que pouco podia aproveitar ou viver. Meses antes, perambulara por exaltações desmedidas de afeto que viviam agora em seu coração. Em suas lembranças. Unicamente lá, existiam...

Seus dias finais na Escola antes das férias de verão transcorriam envoltos apenas por livros de feitiços, dicionários de feitiços, aulas de feitiços... Ausências de emoções... Racionalidade acadêmica...

O garoto de cabelos castanhos conservava incerto entre o caos das preocupações acadêmicas, as recordações de suas agradáveis idas a Hogsmeade com Carlson. A vitória to time da Grifinória sobre os sonserinos na partida de Quadribol. O modo como seu namorado apresentara-lhe aos melhores amigos...

Namorado. Remus ainda estranhava a força daquela palavra que rotulava o monitor corvinense como algo de sua posse. Namorado. A palavra soava-lhe estranha, inexata, duvidosa para após alguns minutos, agradar-lhe de um modo muito particular. No fim, Sirius acertara. Carlson era seu. E também errara drasticamente. Como sempre errava...

Sirius parecia ser o único desanimado com a proximidade das férias em toda a Escola. Ocasionalmente, silenciava-se ou irritava-se com coisas banais. O verão não inspirava-lhe alegria. Recebera uma única carta da mãe dias antes de voltar para casa. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que permanecesse horas isolado no dormitório.

Seus amigos tomavam conhecimento que naqueles momentos era melhor deixá-lo. A idéia de voltar para casa era algo que desencadeava no garoto de cabelos compridos, uma angústia que arrastava-se com ele por momentos que pareciam intermináveis.

Aprendera desde muito jovem a repelir sua família com um instinto quase involuntário. Não havia ânimo em suas expectativas do que todos diziam ser férias. Confrontar velhas pessoas era um duelo extenuante. Com data marcada. Roubariam-lhe a felicidade que a vivência naquela Escola lhe inseria. Arrancariam a juventude de sua carne e recheariam-na com amargura.

Não! Sirius enganava-se. Na verdade, era arrancado do convívio de seus familiares. Da presença de seus amigos para ser atirado a estranhos, a inimigos, a seres doentes que queriam lhe passar suas enfermidades. Sirius não cria que houvesse crime maior.

No momento em que deparara-se com Potter e Lupin fazendo planos para as férias, um rancor profundo tremeluziu em seus olhos. Em seus magníficos olhos. Ao contrário de Remus, Sirius retardara-se em seu próprio tempo. Suas vontades nunca alcançavam o verão. Experimentara cada dia naquela Escola da melhor maneira que poderia fazê-lo. Dias que congelavam-se no último dia de primavera. Lá queria permanecer. E também, na estação do frio. Dos ventos. Das chuvas. Não diante de pessoas possessas. Do calor da cólera. De gestos de desprezo. Tomado pela ira. Pelo ódio. Por aquele poderoso ódio. Naquela inóspita Casa. Na Casa dos Black.

_(cut)_

Mantinham-se os três amigos diante da saída do Expresso na estação. A viagem de volta para casa, curiosamente parecera mais efêmera do que de costume. Em um primeiro momentos, os luminosos raios oblíquos do sol cobrindo as distantes colinas que desenhavam-se como recortes abençoados em um horizonte febril. Em seguida, rapidamente o tom de laranja destilada morrendo atrás das montanhas com a melancolia dolorida de todos os crepúsculos.

Sirius segurava sua bagagem, sentindo o peso dela como nunca antes sentira. Ao seu lado, seus dois amigos observando a massa de alunos correr para os familiares que encontrava. Nenhum dos três se olhava.

"Venha conosco, Sirius..." "Eles vão te ferir..." murmurou Remus apertando as mãos nervosamente.

"Seu lugar é conosco. Fique comigo ou com Remus, mas não fique com eles!" exasperou-se James, definindo os rostos dos pais de Sirius na multidão.

Uma inquietação moveu furiosamente os olhos do garoto de cabelos compridos quando deparou-se com seus pais e irmão aproximando-se de onde encontrava-se. Por que tinham que vir? Por que tinham que viver em um mesmo momento em que existia?

A mulher era de uma fragilidade doentia. Seca como folhas de outono. Com uma arrogância encoberta apenas pelo vestido de rendas. Evidenciada por olhos pestilentos e adoráveis de mulher bonita. Os cabelos espessos presos atrás da nuca revelariam o rosto em um meio-sorriso provisório. Repulsivo.

A beleza deveria ser a herança também dos Black, pensou Remus. Aquela mulherzinha abominável limitava a feiúra de seus anseios enclausurados nas grades de sua alma. Por fora, a maldade fazia-se de maneira bela no rosto perfeito. Assim como ela, o marido e o filho mais novo sabiam peneirar as fagulhas da perversidade corrutível. Eram bonitos a ponto de causar raiva. E vazios a ponto de provocar dor...

Sirius tinha os olhos fixos em seus familiares. Acompanhou a expressão de aversão da mãe direcionado de si para James e Remus. Ela sabia! Perguntara na carta que enviara-lhe enquanto estivera em Hogwarts se era verdade o que sua adorada Bellatrix contara-lhe. Se de fato, cometera a loucura de beijar aqueles dois com quem andava nos jardins da Escola. A carta demorou para obter resposta, porém o garoto de cabelos compridos tinha certeza da calamidade que esta causaria no momento em que a enviou. Relatara com tom de puro sarcasmo que gostava de beijar garotos e andava fazendo muito isso ultimamente.

As conseqüências de suas palavras tremeluziam nos rostos daquelas pessoas diante de si. Um asco crescente poderia ser conferido até mesmo no rosto do pequeno Regulus que o mirava com profunda incredibilidade.

"Venha." murmurou secamente o pai do garoto de cabelos compridos.

Sirius abraçou seus dois amigos antes de seguir seus familiares. Olhou para trás uma única vez enquanto mesclava-se na multidão. Estava na estação colérica. O calor que pairava na inércia do ar gerava-lhe arrepios. Estava doente de amor por aquelas duas imagens de olhos nervosos que lutavam para deixá-lo partir. Tudo acumulava-se em uma torrente insípida de martírios pessoais. Rompia, ela as paredes vítreas de suas veias e explodia em seu sangue, tal qual veneno. Enxergou finalmente sua mãe que o mirava com um desgosto ameaçador. Doente. Sentia-se doente. Sempre estivera. Fosse de amor ou de puro ódio.

_(cut)_

Na primeira semana, Sirius recebeu cartas de seus amigos. Vivian e Morgause, as duas corujas de igreja de James, pousavam no parapeito da janela do quarto do garoto de cabelos compridos e lá permaneciam até que este finalizasse suas longas respostas. Através delas, tomara conhecimento de que Pettigrew estava viajando com a família para a Irlanda e que Remus passara o início das férias com a família de James em Liverpool.

_"...O nosso querido lobo tem sido uma companhia mais do que agradável. Temos conversado bastante. Temos saído bastante. É como ter um irmãozinho mais novo. Algo que agrada bastante a nós dois que estamos cansados da vivência de filhos únicos. Apenas você falta, meu querido. Sentimos sua falta. Em algum momento, Remus e eu teremos um acesso de loucura e te roubaremos dessa casa maldita. Seu lugar é conosco. Porque nós te amamos. Amamos tanto que chega a doer..."_

Sirius nutria essa mesma dor. Sentia-na correr através da umidade de seu corpo. Através da febre de amor que extenuava-lhe por horas mortas. Canalizava a saudade, a angústia, a paixão incontrolável para o desejo de menino tolo. Mais tarde, sentiria-na finalmente em espirais explosivas sob o peito. Não adiantaria adiar o momento de sentir. Amar naquelas circunstâncias doía.

Queria tê-los perto de si. A dor era intolerável, sem forma. Uma saudade livre da brandura...

Em um primeiro momento, os pais de Sirius não tocaram no assunto perigoso que pairava na Casa. Apenas perseguiam o filho com olhos inquisidores. Silenciosos, observavam-no com uma repulsa profunda. Amarga.

Após breves dias, Bellatrix, a sobrinha favorita dos Black, veio visitar os tios e a pedido destes permaneceu como hóspede pelo resto das férias. Aquela menina foi a responsável por desencadear no filho mais velho do casal, uma fúria inconsolável.

Dentre aquela árvore genealógica absurda, aquela não fugia à regra de uma perversidade contida. Conservava os olhos de terror regozijante. Porém, nela tudo parecia emaranhar-se em uma guerra de miserabilidade mais fria. Mais suja.

Sirius sempre alimentara um profundo receio por Bellatrix. Nunca medo. Apenas, uma consciência de perigo iminente em sua presença. Bastava encontrar-se com ela no mesmo ambiente para eriçar-se como um gato em uma defensiva óbvia. E agora, um verão inteiro com aquela figura sinistra que arrastava-se de cômodo em cômodo, farfalhando os vestidos de anáguas compridas e batendo os saltos no soalho era um martírio para o qual não se preparara.

O poder que ela tinha sobre a mãe de Sirius era algo curioso. Vez ou outra, este surpreendia ambas sozinhas, falando palavras sussurradas, entrelaçando os dedos em uma cumplicidade vil. Naquela família muitas coisas não eram comentadas. A estranheza das relações era olhada com a naturalidade das convenções, da forma que quando durante certa noite, Sirius cruzando o corredor para voltar ao seu quarto depois de enviar uma carta para Remus, forçou-se a não perguntar-se sobre a entrada sorrateira da mãe no quarto da sobrinha quando viu esta fechar a porta atrás de si. Da mesma maneira, forçou-se a ignorar as mãos que Bellatrix descia constantemente pelas costas da tia em um movimento vicioso e sugestivo. Ou do costume das duas cumprimentarem-se ainda com beijos nos lábios, apesar da idade não mais infantil da menina de cabelos de ébano. Beijos que pareciam demasiadamente longos para um simples cumprimento.

Foi com o apelo da prima que Sirius acompanhou o sentimento de indiferença da mãe desdobrar-se em um novo ódio. Nas noites febris de verão, tornaram-se rotineiras as invasões do quarto em que dormia. Aquela mulherzinha de sorrisos temporários poderia atribuir-lhe as ofensas mais dolorosas. Durante as crises, ela teria força demasiada para atirar-lhe contra a parede e com o ruído seco de punhos fechados, esmurrar-lhe, esbofetear-lhe, tomada por uma raiva virulenta.

Perguntava entre dentes como ousara beijar um sangue-ruim diante dos olhos de todos. Que sabia que andava dormindo com um daqueles dois nojentos a quem chamava de amigos. Abrira algumas das cartas escondidas nas gavetas. Aquele amor abominável não era normal. Não era normal amigos precisarem ver-se a cada segundo. Aquilo era um escândalo! Gritava para todos ouvirem que seu filho era um imundo. Que iria expulsá-lo de casa. Que comportava-se como uma mulherzinha de má fama que gostava de esfregar-se com outros na frente de todos.

Ninguém intrometia-se. Até que ela perdesse o fôlego e batesse a porta do quarto atrás de si, Sirius mantinha-se em silêncio. Não mencionava as suspeitas que alimentava acerca da mãe e da prima. Ao invés disso, por vezes ria-se, de maneira hesitante. A imundice estava ao seu redor. Desde que nascera. Mas, James jurara-lhe que esta não atingira-lhe o coração. Justamente, James. Aquele ao qual ao lado de Remus dedicava um sentimento maior do que o amor.

Nenhum movimento de defesa havia por parte do garoto de cabelos compridos. Apenas a varinha ao alcance da mão.

E somente a jovem Bellatrix por vezes vinha contemplar o espetáculo. Nem mesmo a camisola de cor insossa purificava sua imagem de malícia. Ela mantinha-se na porta, observando calada a fúria da tempestade sobre o primo. Sorria enigmaticamente com cada ruído surdo de golpes ou das palavras que ressoavam como lâminas ao rasgarem o ambiente carnal. Nada fazia. Apenas, olhava, olhava...

Foi na torrente de acontecimentos que Sirius voltou a sentir o indescritível ódio. Bellatrix, Poderia matá-la com a força de suas mãos. Desfigurá-la até torná-la uma massa indefinível de pele e farelo ósseo. Subitamente, vislumbrava-na como algo muito pequeno sobre o chão. Os membros torcidos como tecidos ao sol. Os olhos ainda abertos e fixos com inusitada demência. E grossos coágulos umedecendo os fios enegrecidos dos cabelos espessos.

Era uma alegria desatinada, a morte daquela pequena prostituta ninfeta. Esmigalhar a beleza dela com seus últimos suspiros de vida libertaria Sirius do pesadelo daquele olhar doentio e insaciável. O gozo com a maldade, com o caos e a fúria pareciam abrir apetites para uma maldade ainda não explorada.

O casal de primos experimentava o desejo da morte como uma febre sanguínea. E enquanto um prazer enlouquecedor tremeluzia no corpo estreito da pequena jovem, o espetáculo prosseguia em súbitos espasmos de dor amarela e púrpura.

Mais tarde, quando sozinha ao lado da tia, Bellatrix imploraria para que ela viesse. Dizia que a insensatez daquilo tudo formigava-lhe as têmporas. E que Sirius merecera aquilo. Merecia infortúnios súbitos. Assim como ela merecia prazeres ordinários.

Durante as manhãs, não tocava-se naqueles assuntos. Nem durante as tardes. O silêncio era o preparatório para as repetições de cenas e brigas.

Sirius voltava a abrir as cartas dos amigos inúmeras vezes durante o dia. Relia parágrafos. Olhava fotos antigas. Tateava a superfície plana de rostos sorridentes. E temia... Temia com cada extensão de suas crenças que perdesse certas coisas. Que tudo desvanece-se com a força oblíqua do sol que parecia tentar arrebentar as venezianas das janelas.

Seu coração acelerava quando pensava em Remus ou James. Temia esquecer de suas feições. Temia carregar suas feridas e manchá-los com elas. E por fim, sentia o maior de seus medos, de suas angústias.

Temia desaprender a amá-los.

_(cut)_

Demorou apenas mais uma semana para que a coruja Vivian trouxesse palavras desesperadas de Remus e James até Sirius. Recostado na lareira, sob o tom avermelhado de crepúsculo, Sirius leu com incredibilidade linhas que pareciam vir de outra extremidade do mundo. Um sorriso nervoso desenhou-se em seu rosto como uma forma de pura excitação e receio. Agradeceu à sua sorte por encontrar-se sozinho em casa e não precisar dar explicações aos seus pais sobre a palidez súbita em suas faces.

_"Querido Sirius,_

_Esta carta não é como as outras. Trata-se de um comunicado e não de um pedido. Estamos indo vê-lo daqui a meia hora. Sairemos de onde estamos com pó de Flu e desceremos na lareira de sua casa. Não sabemos o que acontecerá quanto aos seus pais e nem nos importamos. Trate apenas de deixá-los longe o suficiente da sala. Precisamos nos ver. Precisamos conversar. A melancolia de suas respostas nos assusta. Essa maldita distância nos assusta._

_Odiamos seus pais por não deixarem-no sair de casa para nos encontrarmos. Odiamos essas pessoas por tomarem seu espelho e proibiram-no de comunicar-se conosco por qualquer outro meio que não sejam as corujas. Morgausse e Vivian nunca trabalharam tanto! Elas parecem também não gostar muito do lugar onde você se encontra._

_Por isso, não tente nos convencer do contrário, Sirius. Estaremos aí em meia hora. Aguarde-nos._

_Para sempre, com amor_

_Seus James e Remus"_

O garoto de cabelos compridos olhou ao seu redor com indescritível ânimo. Estava sozinho. Poderia recebê-los naquele lugar, sem preocupar-se com o sentimento de aversão ou palavras cretinas que seus familiares atirariam-nos se encontrassem-se ali.

Até mesmo o Elfo Doméstico Kreacher havia saído com a família para a reunião de bruxos ilustres do Ministério da Magia. Aquela era uma sorte única. A oportunidade que justificava a tolerância exarcebada daqueles dias amargos.

Sirius sentou-se na poltrona da enorme sala de decoração hedionda. A espera parecia retardar-se em uma eternidade vertiginosa. Seus dedos pressionavam com angústia o tecido das vestes. Os ponteiros das horas corriam em um tempo absurdamente lânguido nos primeiros minutos.

Em seguida, o garoto de cabelos compridos procurou cuidar de si mesmo. Precisava acalmar a sua respiração. Precisava controlar seus sentidos. Pareceria idiota na frente de Lupin e Potter.

O estampido na lareira foi um breve ruído encoberto pela densa fumaça verde. Sirius ergueu-se na poltrona de veludo vinho ao contemplar aquele rosto pálido diante de si. A franja de fios claros parecia bagunçada sobre aqueles olhos tímidos.

Remus aproximou-se de Sirius com um sorriso espontâneo. Ambos garotos miravam-se presos ao momento do alívio, da felicidade, daquele encontro sublime. O atordoamento de algo definitivo. De algo que chega a esmorecer-se na confusão de emoções.

Um novo ruído pode ser escutado vindo da lareira, seguido da fumaça esverdeada característica.

James aproximou-se com gravidade em sua expressão. Mirou Sirius antes de percorrer os olhos pelo lugar com desgosto e concentrar sua atenção nas cabeças de Elfos Domésticos sobre a escada.

O garoto de cabelos compridos sentiu seus joelhos tremerem suavemente e envergonhou-se por comportar-se como um menino perante a excitação daquele reencontro. Pela alegria demasiada de enxergar aquelas duas figuras menores como pela primeira vez.

Ambos pareciam seres frágeis. Apenas a força de seus olhos irradiava em uma luminosidade diferente. As formas retas dos corpos de meninos pareciam mais duráveis do que aquelas inexatas exibidas por garotas. A doçura da pele repelia a força do sol. Repelia aquele tom quente e mantinha-se aprisionada em um desbotamento natural. Quase ilusório.

James e Remus ainda mantinham-se de pé olhando para o amigo. Este precisou ser arrancado com violência de seus devaneios incertos. Lembrava-se de alguma tarde remota onde desejara ver tons alaranjados de sol decompondo-se pelo corpo de James. Em algum outro momento, a chuva fria percorria a intensidade do corpo de Remus, tal qual suas mãos.

O verão alcançou seu solstício. Sirius não sabia qual dos dois garotos queria tomar para si, primeiro.

_(cut)_

Remus observava seus dois amigos beijarem-se contra a lareira. Sentado muito direito sobre a poltrona, tinha o olhar fixo naquela cena magnífica. Ambos devoravam-se como nunca vira ninguém antes devorar em lugar algum. A feiúra daquela casa cessava. Simplesmente, deixava de existir.

O menino de cabelos castanhos esperou aquele momento passar. Aquele momento que não arrancava-lhe mais lágrimas. Apenas sua atenção seria para sempre extorquida. Sirius avançava um pouco para James enquanto o beijava. Remus temia que ambos ultrapassassem limites. Contudo, não fraquejaria diante do inusitado.

Após alguns minutos, os dois jovens afastaram-se, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. Trocaram um tímido sorriso.

"Vocês são loucos por virem! Felizmente, aqueles miseráveis não estão aqui!" murmurou Sirius, tomado pela incredibilidade.

"Não se preocupe, Sirius. Não temos medo deles! Sabíamos que eles deveriam estar aprontando o suficiente para enlouquecê-lo..." redargüiu Remus erguendo-se e contemplando com atenção as minuciosas aberrações daquela sala "Este lugar é terrível..."

Os olhos do garoto de cabelos castanhos fixaram o quadro pintado sobre a lareira. Aproximando-se curioso, Remus pode observar a família do amigo, retratada em cores vivas nas formas que moviam-se dentro da moldura. Sirius na tela parecia não ter mais que oito anos. Seus cabelos ainda curtos, muito alinhados, revelavam um rosto rosado e pequeno de menino entediado. Impacientava-se talvez com a languidez das horas arrastadas para o pincel nas mãos do artista dar-lhe forma sob a perfeição das cores. Seus pais conservavam o tom arrogante habitual, ao passarem os braços longos pelo ombro do filho Regulus. Bellatrix também estava ali. Poderia ser confundida como a filha única daquele casal. Havia algo de majestoso no modo como sentava-se sobre os joelhos da tia, como uma boneca real demais para ser uma simples boneca ou uma menina ilusória demais para ser real. O vestido cor de açafrão amarrotava-se suavemente no corpo alongado enquanto ela curvava-se para Remus a contemplá-la. Uma careta repulsiva foi o que a menina direcionou a Lupin e por alguns minutos, ele achou-na perigosa. Além da vulgaridade que tremeluzia das fitas de cabelo para olhos insistentes até a sensualidade das mãos sobre os joelhos, havia também alguma insensatez mórbida no sorriso demente.

Algumas vezes, Remus já vira Bellatrix em Hogwarts e nunca dera-lhe importância. Nunca enxergara-lhe de fato. Nunca sentira aquela náusea proveniente da uma tristeza súbita.

"É a prostituta da minha mãe..." murmurou Sirius entre dentes ao perceber a atenção do amigo na imagem da prima.

"Como assim...?" indagou James também aproximando-se do quadro.

"Elas andam juntas demais. Há algo..."

Remus olhou com incredibilidade para o amigo antes de afastar-se da lareira.

"Está delirando, Sirius. Compreendo sua aversão, mas isso é..."

"Isso é a verdade, Remus! Minha mãe sabe agora por meio dessa vadia que nos beijamos no lago. Ela está possessa. É por isso que a vigilância desta casa está impossível. A hipocrisia é um dos atributos dos Black. Ela chama-me de imundo após esbaldar-se com o corpo da sobrinha cretina. Odeio as duas!"

James trocou um rápido olhar com Remus. Pareciam atordoados com as informações nocivas que obtinham naquela Casa. Sirius, percebendo isso, mudou o foco da conversa. Os três sentaram-se sobre o tapete e deram início a uma conversa de conteúdo suave. Riram com a velha cumplicidade. Não perceberam a luz crepuscular esvair-se através das venezianas e as primeiras estrelas da noite surgirem na imensidão escura do céu.

"Remus e eu nos divertimos muito. Agora, estou na casa dele. Meus pais tiveram que viajar a trabalho para o Camboja e a família Lupin me deixou ficar lá por algum tempo."

Sirius deteve sua atenção no rosto de Remus por um longo instante, antes de perceber que faltava-lhe algo enquanto sorria. Seus olhos pareciam mais evidentes.

"Lobinho, onde estão os seus óculos?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos levou a mão ao rosto instintivamente, antes de falar.

"Bem, a minha avó trouxa comprou-me lentes. Ela disse que meu rosto não deveria ficar escondido por detrás daquela armação pesada. Isso é... modernidade do mundo dos trouxas... Veja, Sirius..."

Remus retirou a fina película que cobria seu olho esquerdo e mostrou-lhe ao amigo contra a luz do lampião. Contudo, a atenção do garoto de cabelos compridos focalizava-se intensamente no amigo ainda.

"Você fica muito bem sem óculos, Remus... Seus olhos são... tão bonitos..."

Um leve rubor salpicou a palidez das faces de Remus, antes dele falar a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

"Obrigado. Michael também acha..."

Um ar de estafa transpassou a expressão de James enquanto revirava os olhos nas órbitas.

"Esqueci de falar das coisas ruins das férias. Aquele Carlson visita agora o Remus em casa todos os dias. Acho que ele não gosta muito da minha presença por lá. Mas, penso que se ele se incomoda, deve parar de vir, certo?"

Remus semicerrou os olhos em direção a James.

"Muito engraçado, Potter... O Michael é muito legal. Se vocês conversassem com ele, veriam que..."

"Não acredito que você ainda não enjoou daquele monitorzinho de quinta, Remus..." murmurou Sirius com ar de surpresa "A cabeça dele é maior do que o corpo. Parece um gnomo..."

"SIRIUS!"

"... E deve beijar mal! Tenho visto o modo como ele beija o pobre Remus. Sem dúvida, um gnomo..."

"JAMES!"

"Ora, Remus! Não sei como o agüenta! Ele parece ser intragável. Gnomos devem ser tratados como gnomos. Ou seja, você deveria girar aquele animal até ficar tonto e arremessá-lo por cima do muro de sua casa. Aquela praga tem invadido seu jardim constantemente... Aja como deve agir!"

Uma ligeira discussão entre James e Remus intercalou a conversa. Sirius cessou-a com uma pergunta que pesou estranhamente no ar.

"Ele beija melhor do que Potter e eu, Remus?"

Um silêncio agudo abrangeu o ambiente. O garoto de cabelos castanhos olhou nervosamente de um amigo para o outro.

"O quê, Sirius...?"

"Aquele imbecil beija melhor do que nós?"

Remus vasculhou em sua memória algo que pudesse definir a insensatez daquela pergunta. Buscou apoio nos olhos de James, sem sucesso.

"Responda à pergunta de Sirius, Remus..."murmurou o garoto de cabelos rebeldes com olhar fixo no amigo.

"Eu não vou responder isso..."

"Por quê?"

Sirius sorriu com sarcasmo.

"Talvez, ele esteja com vergonha de admitir a verdade..."

Remus mirou com incômodo os dois amigos.

"Sabe o que é um beijo de verdade, Lupin...?" murmurou James com um ligeiro tom de seriedade "Não basta simplesmente brigar com as bocas. O verdadeiro beijo é aquele que sente-se perder o fôlego, a vida... E a única razão para esses momentos serem intercalados é o medo que sente-se de perder também a sanidade..."

O garoto de cabelos compridos mirou James com um sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

"O Sirius beija assim, Remus. Você deve saber porque também já foi beijado por ele..."

Remus fixou a luz do lampião, sem de fato enxergá-la.

"...Ou deve ter se esquecido porque isso já foi há muito tempo..."

Esquecer-se...? James só poderia estar brincando...

Remus capturou novamente aquele olhar entre os dois garotos. Viu-os aproximando seus rostos e beijando-se com perigoso entusiasmo.

"Senti falta disso..." murmurou James com a habitual malícia nos olhos após partir o longo beijo.

"E eu senti falta de..." Sirius curvou-se e sussurrou algo no ouvido de James, arrancando-lhe risadas nervosas.

Remus não conseguia há muito anular sua presença. Tinha olhos fixos naquela situação. Mal conseguia disfarçar seu fascínio. James o observava por cima do ombro de Sirius.

"Você e Carlson são assim, Remus? Ele te deixa subindo pelas paredes...? Não creio nisso...Talvez, queira o meu namorado emprestado para enlouquecê-lo de verdade..."

O comentário insensato de James pareceu naquele momento atordoar até o próprio Sirius. O garoto de cabelos rebeldes sorria.

"Pequenas doses disto não vão te fazer mal... Apenas, talvez te faça perder a cabeça..."

Sirius mirava James, tomado pela mesma inquietude que Remus.

"...O fôlego... e a vida..."

Os três agora olhavam-se sob a inércia insustentável do silêncio. Remus sabia que seus joelhos tremiam. Sirius sabia que a tensão que descia como escorpiões sobre sua espinha era delatora. Apenas, James aprisionava-se na calma. E eram seus dedos que desciam pelas costas do garoto de cabelos compridos.

Apenas a dramaticidade daquela ruptura assolou-os em um momento seguinte. Sirius virou-se abruptamente ao ouvir um barulho na porta arás de si e deparar-se com a chegada de seus pais. Bellatrix nos calcanhares da tia exibia uma expressão de alegria súbita. Regulus parecia com seu rosto covarde preparar-se para a torrente de caos que aproximava-se.

Durante um curto período, novo silêncio. A voz da mulherzinha de corpo ossudo fez-se estridente em uma calamidade aguda.

"Seu imundo! Como traz esses animais para dentro de nossa Casa? Esperou que saíssemos para aprontar isso...?"

Remus viu James levar a mão ao interior de suas vestes, apalpando sua varinha.

"SAIAM DAQUI! NÃO SÃO BEM VINDOS, NEM VOCÊ SANGUE-RUIM SUJO E NEM VOCÊ, FILHO DOS POTTERS!"vociferou o homem que aproximava-se ameaçadoramente dos garotos.

Sirius ergueu sua voz colocando-se entre os amigos e a família.

"Nem pensem em tocar neles!"

"Cale a boca, bastardo nojento! Mal agradecido! Apesar de mantermos sua presença indesejável nesta casa, nos desrespeita e envergonha andando com tipos assim! Todos daquela maldita Escola viram vocês fornicando nos jardins! É por isso que os trouxe até aqui, garoto idiota...? Gostam de brincar como menininhas?"

Sirius levava também as mãos até a varinha.

"Eu não vou ficar mais nesta casa de loucos! Vocês não prestam! Me chantageiam a voltar para esse inferno! Ameaçam me tirar da Escola! Eu sou o brinquedo de vocês, certo? Me querem aqui só para entreterem-se como a diversão e chacota da família! Pois, eu não fico aqui mais nem um minuto... Façam o que quiserem!"

Por um momento a matriarca daquela família bizarra pareceu adquirir uma palidez marmórea. A seguir, redargüiu com perigosa calma, palavras de desprezo.

"Pois, vá! More na rua ou com trouxas, se quiser. Mas, não espere poder voltar para Hogwarts! Cuidarei pessoalmente de providenciar sua expulsão..."

"Não, você não vai fazer isso! Não vai fazer porque vou cuidar pessoalmente também de relatar alguns acontecimentos estranhos dessa Casa para o Ministério da Magia!" redargüiu Sirius fixando os olhos na prima de cabelos presos em fitas "Alguns artefatos de magia negra que vocês ocultam por detrás de sobrenomes respeitosos, entre outras coisas imundas fariam que muitos quisessem arrasar com vocês, quando soubessem..."

A mãe do garoto de cabelos compridos capturou o olhar do filho sobre a menina.

"O que quer dizer...?"

"Eu quero dizer que afundaremos juntos como uma unida família! Talvez, em Azkaban, os dementadores abram exceção para aquela vadia que chama de sobrinha poder visitá-la durante as noites..."

Sirius capturou com gosto o olhar nervoso da mãe e de Bellatrix. Sorriu com o atordoamento da incompreensão do pai e do irmão.

James sufocou uma risada antes de Remus tocar o ombro do amigo que postava-se à sua frente.

"Sirius, você não precisa ficar aqui! Venha, vamos para minha casa! Ficará bem lá..."

Os olhos do garoto de cabelos compridos faiscavam uma luz perigosa. Incessante.

"É o nosso acordo, mamãezinha querida... Você continua com suas diversões medonhas e eu continuo em Hogwarts..."

Um novo olhar nervoso foi trocado pelas duas mulheres na sala antes que em voz possessa, a mãe de Sirius gritasse, em plenos pulmões.

"SAIA DAQUI, SEU BASTARDO! SAIA! NÃO O QUERO EM MINHA CASA! E LEVE SEUS COMPANHEIROS ASQUEROSOS DE SANGUE IMPURO! SAIA!"

Remus viu o rosto de Bellatrix contorcer-se em tom de verdadeira exasperação. Lembrava uma criança que perdera seu brinquedo favorito.

"Tia, não pode deixá-lo ir embora..."

"Bella querida, é melhor que vá. Ele pode dizer a todos que..." redargüiu a mulher de cabelo escuro calando-se sob os olhares de todos.

O trio de garotos aproximou-se da lareira, preparando-se para encher as mãos do pó de Flú que encontrava-se no vaso de porcelana.

Remus contemplou a menina desvencilhar-se dos braços da tia e avançar sobre o primo com olhos coléricos.

"É uma vergonha você fazer parte dessa família, Sirius! Um dia vai acabar dando-se mal! Um dia vai pagar caro! Quem pensa que é só por andar com esses porcos nojentos? Ousa me censurar com essa chantagem? Antes ela do que a podridão de vocês! Eu tenho nojo de você..."

Então, novamente a imagem abominável da transfiguração daquele rosto fez-se presente e a vontade de feri-lo coçou nas veias de Sirius. Em um gesto impulsivo, sua mão fechou-se sob ele, estalando em um som surdo. O tapa que acertou Bellarix fez com que ela dobrasse-se sobre seus joelhos enquanto apalpava a face avermelhada com descrença.

A mulher mais velha aproximou-se da sobrinha, tomada por uma preocupação horrenda ao ajoelhar-se perante ela.

"Danem-se todos vocês! Eu NUNCA fiz parte dessa família! Não sou igual a vocês e nem nunca serei! Prefiro arriscar-me com James e Remus a qualquer um de vocês! Deveria experimentar homens também, pai... Talvez, tivesse mais sucesso com eles..."

Sirius voltou-se para a lareira. Enfrentara seus demônios. Saíra vitorioso do calor fumegante da batalha. Estava dando as costas para seu infortúnio. Uma brisa mais fresca do que o que a estação momentânea inspirava soprou, atravessando as cortinas. Enfim, estava livre.

_(cut)_

Naquela noite, os pais de Remus acolheram Sirius com uma hospitalidade pertencente apenas a pessoas de índole admirável.

A casa dos Lupin era mais humilde do que a dos Black. Apesar de bastante grande, apresentava poucos móveis, poucos cômodos se fossem comparadas...

Contudo, esta era uma limitação de territórios que encantou profundamente o garoto e cabelos escuros. A simplicidade das coisas o alegrava. A exatidão delas.

Após jantarem, os três garotos reuniram-se sob a luz do lampião no quarto de Remus e não voltaram a tocar em nenhum assunto ou infortúnio quer permanecesse atrás daquela lareira. Riam das coisas banais, de conversas de garotos... Riam até perder o fôlego, dobrando-se sobre suas barrigas. Fora de Sirius a idéia de roubar cerveja amanteigada e licor de abóbora da dispensa dos Lupin para a pequena comemoração no quarto.

James, sucumbindo à madrugada com olhos vermelhos, despediu-se dos amigos e pediu licença a Sirius para sair da cama no chão que Remus preparara para si. Sua respiração suave podia ser ouvida ainda no intercalo da conversa dos outros dois garotos remanescentes.

Os olhos de Sirius fixaram-se em James a fim de verificar se este de fato dormia, antes de perguntar a Remus aquilo que desejava. O álcool que consumia deixava-lhe ligeiramente tonto.

"Remus, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta..."

"Qual?"

"Quem beija melhor? Carlson ou eu?"

Talvez aquela coragem que motivava Sirius fosse inspirada pela bebida. Talvez, não.

Remus deu um meio sorriso com descrença. Algo também o motivaria a dizer o que pensava.

"Por que sempre quando estamos sozinhos, reforça esse tipo de perguntas?"

"E por que você sempre foge delas?"

Remus arrastou-se para o outro edredom no chão, murmurando sonolento.

"Sabe de uma coisa...? Eu vou dormir também. Acho que sou fraco demais pro álcool. Fique com a cama. É o hóspede, hoje."

Sirius acompanhou com os olhos Remus deitar-se próximo a James e entregar-se a um pesado sono. O garoto de cabelos compridos permaneceu contemplando-no por infindáveis momentos. Seus olhos passeavam pelos dois garotos adormecidos.

Gostaria de acordá-los para ter novamente suas presenças adoráveis. Gostaria que permanecessem inconscientes para poder continuar olhando-os, sem pudor.

A curva da cabeça de Remus pendia para o lado e a franja cobria-lhe os olhos. O pijama abria-se até o botão que deixava à mostra a palidez de seu pescoço manchada pelo emaranhado de azuladas veias.

James mexeu-se em seu sono e seu braço ossudo por um momento quase tocou Remus. Estavam bastante próximos. Suas respirações moviam-se em um mesmo ritmo. As bocas ligeiramente abertas.

Sirius achou que não faria mal se esvaziasse o resto do líquido remanescente em uma das garrafinhas. Entornando a substância que queimava-lhe a garganta, o garoto de cabelos escuros perguntou-se com incredulidade por que sentia o que sentia. Estava louco. De fato, estava louco...

Remus amava um idiota com cabeça imensa e não dava-lhe esperanças. Aquele momento da Floresta fora uma inconseqüência sem parâmetros.

Um arrepio ultrapassou o corpo de Sirius quando recordou-se do corpo de Remus contra o seu. Lembrava-se com nitidez de como beijara aqueles mamilos e boca. Do modo como Remus assentira gostar quando o perguntara.

Proporcionara prazer a Remus e este lhe retribuíra à altura. Tocara-lhe sem esquivar-se como sempre o fazia. Ter a lembrança daquelas mãos descendo por si, inspirava em Sirius a vontade natural de libertar-se daquele sonho maravilhoso, fazendo-no real.

Era uma tentação. Uma febre. O caos. A fúria de emoções reprimidas, ilícitas... Desonrosas...

Sirius curvou-se sem cautela sobre o corpo de Remus próximo a James.

Aquele perfume doce. Aquela doçura... Aquele afeto. Tudo lhe agradava em uma claridade lívida e óbvia.

O garoto de cabelos compridos beijou-lhe os olhos tal qual o fez em uma remota tarde. Olhos aprisionados pelo sono induzido.

Sirius puxou o rosto para si, comprimindo os lábios contra a umidade doce daquela boca. Um delírio louco o assolou. Estava revivendo o momento que não conseguira arrancar de seus sentidos. De sua mente. De si...

Remus não respondeu ao beijo. Estava entregue aquele que utilizava-se de sua inconsciência.

Há muito tempo, aquilo ocorrera em uma perspectiva inversa. Sirius o beijava com insuportável ânsia.

Queria devorar aquele corpo. Queria finalizar com Remus o que iniciara ente a bruma de incertezas. Suas mãos agradavam àqueles mamilos rosados, aquela pele desbotada. Estava enlouquecendo de desejo. Estava demente por um prazer febril que eclodia entre suas pernas.

"Ah, Remus, meu Remus... Eu quero tanto você. Não quero deixá-lo para aquele idiota do Carlson... Você é meu..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos murmurou algo incompreensível em seu sono. Sua pele aquecia.

Os olhos de Sirius estenderam-se para a outra figura que mantinha-se inconsciente sobre o chão. Ainda acariciando o corpo de Remus, beijou-na.

Foi contra gosto que o garoto de cabelos compridos afastou-se da beleza de suas emoções. Era preciso sufocar. Sufocar o desejo que lhe negaria a serenidade. Sufocar a vontade louca de fazer amor com seus dois melhores amigos.

Não! Não podia ousar contra as barreiras, se aproveitado do momento. Não seria vil. Mesmo que o tecido sem resistência das roupas fosse a única coisa que separava-lhe da calamidade de atos extenuantes.

Possuiria-nos sobre a superfície plana e inóspita do chão, se permitissem... Perderia a sanidade, se assim tivesse que o ser.

Sirius aproximou-se do parapeito da janela. Abriu-na, absorvendo o ar fresco da noite. Fugia de suas realidades tórridas. De verdades agonizantes.

E como se adivinhasse, descobria-se já insano. Apenas vivia como são. Enlouquecera em um tempo que não podia definir. Talvez, quando aprendera a amar pela primeira vez.

Enlouquecera quando ousara projetar sua imaginação pelos recantos daqueles dois corpos em um mesmo momento. Em momentos diferentes. Em qualquer momento...

Atravessar aqueles corpos. Fazer-lhes gritar por uma demência racional. Aspirar à lividez daquelas formas. E assim alcançar o descanso. O prazer definitivo.

O suficiente para perder o fôlego...Para perder a vida...

Seu coração fraquejou uma única vez antes que cochilasse recostado às vidraças. Antes que tomasse a consciência de que estaria eternamente preso. Preso às suas emoções. Preso ao ódio. Preso ao amor.

Temeroso por não saber o momento de cessar suas paixões. Nem de como freá-las. Nem de como ser lúcido. Ou sequer, forte. Forte perante figuras frágeis e adormecidas. Figuras mirradas e resistentes ao sol.

O calor da estação roubava-lhe a sensatez. O solstício ultrapassara seu tempo..

Parte superior do formulário


	12. Os Marotos12

OS MAROTOS

Capítulo XII

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

Notas2:

Bem, acho que dessa vez eu devo a todos vocês um pedido de desculpas mais profundo, visto que eu demorei muito para atualizar o capítulo XII.

Realmente, mil desculpas. Sei que todos vcs não têm nada a ver com os problemas e preocupações das pessoas por detrás dos fanfics que lêem, mas se servir de algo, digo que esses últimos meses da minha vida foram terríveis. Negros.

Não conseguia escrever e ficava muito mal. Não queria continuar o fanfic de alguma forma medíocre.

Felizmente, eu já superei as coisas que vinham me angustiando e aqui estou eu de volta. Brilliant Geen is back:D

E dessa vez, nada de sumiços repentinos. Promessa. :

Nesse meio tempo, tenho recebido alguns e-mails interessantes dos leitores. Algumas pessoas suspeitavam que eu havia morrido (bate na madeira três vezes). Como podem ver, apesar de tudo, não estou morta. Outras pessoas me chamaram de biscate (no sentido mais brando da palavra pior) por não atualizar mais os capítulos de "Os Marotos". Bom, prefiro não comentar isso.

Outras pessoas me escreveram pedindo que eu matasse o James como se o Lorde das Trevas já não tivesse feito isso. XD

Bom, infelizmente, eu não vou arrancar o James da minha história porque o final já está bem estruturado. Sei que a maioria das pessoas que acompanham a fic são fãs de Sirius x Remus. Mas, não pensem que estou separando esse casal por incluir o Potter na história. Bom seria se a primeira pessoa que namorássemos ou batêssemos o olho fosse logo o amor de nossa vida. Bom e sem graça, de certo modo.

Mas, eu também prometo não cometer nenhuma atrocidade contra o relacionamento de Sirius x Remus e como podem perceber, a Lílian já está começando a aparecer mais. :DDDD

Esse capítulo é um pouco melancólico, mas veremos como as coisas ficarão nos próximos.

Próximo capítulo, não percam a festa de aniversário de Remus onde todos vcs estão convidados. Uma festa comemorativa também por esta fic ter superado minhas expectativas e ter adquirido já mais de 100 reviews. Brilliant Green está muito emocionada. Nos meses em que tive maus momentos, o incentivo de todos vcs me fez sentir sempre um pouquinho melhor. Muito obrigada a todas vocês.

Nada poderia me deixar mais feliz do que a postagem deste capítulo para todos vcs. Talvez, a massagem de um garoto ou garota bonitos para colocar minha coluna no lugar (depois de ficar a madrugada toda digitando) entre outras coisas também viesse a calhar. XDDDDD

Bem, whatever... :P

Recadinhos:

Vanessa

Minha querida irmã que sempre acredita em tudo que faço. Te amo e ponto final.

Soulless

Agradeço por todo seu apoio e por sua amizade tão incrível. Te adoro e ponto final!

Saudades suas. :/

Kirina Li.

Valeu pelo esporro. Não, é sério! Ele me ajudou bastante a voltar para o teclado. :DDD

Bem, sobre isso já conversei com vc por e-mail. u,u

Por que vc odeia o James::

Bem, Kirina, acho que agora o Sirius está começando a perceber melhor as coisas que sente. Acho que uma parte dele já admitiu o que sente pelo lobinho dele.

Eu sei que vcs estão muito todos doidos por uma floresta proibida segunda parte. Mas, não se desesperem porque talvez algo parecido não esteja tão longe do próximo Capítulo. OO

Neste capítulo, haverá uma briga bastante essencial para a claridade dos sentimentos de Sirius por Remus. E no próximo...

Bom, aí é segredo. u.u

Mystic

Obrigada por seu apoio. Muito obrigada. Fico feliz por já ter uma fã. Aliás, fico radiante.

Eu fiquei bastante surpresa quando vc disse isso :

"Quando leio suas histórias, parece que você escreve para os cinco sentidos...eu consigo visualizá-los, sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua pele...é uma coisa tão extraordinária que eu sinto um arrepio só de pensar..."

Eu fiquei surpresa porque transmitir uma sensação quase física através de algo abstrato, foi sempre um dos objetivos meus na hora de escrever. E quando vc disse que se sentia assim, fiquei satisfeita porque é um excelente sinal. Significa que estou chegando perto.

Agradeço muito pelo seu apoio, menina.

Ameria A. Black

Vc me colocou no seu top 10!!!??

Que honra. Eu te adicionei no meu MSN, mas tenho entrado muito pouco. Agora que estou benzona, pretendo entrar mais vezes.

Não se encabule de dar sugestões. Opiniões são sempre bem-vindas...

Prometo tentar dar uma caprichada nas próximas cenas lemon, viu? .

Paula Lírio

Agradeço imensamente por suas visitas no meu blog.

Quando é que tudo vai explodir? Mais cedo do que vc imagina. :DDDD

Kazahaya

Por que vc odeia o James? ;;

Camillie

Por que vc odeia o James? ;;

Sim, há um amor meio que indefinido entre os três. Sirius, Remus e James se amam. Acho que o perfil de James não é muito de alguém ciumento, mas isso é inevitável de sentir-se às vezes.

Acho que Potter e Black acostumaram-se a ter Lupin como algo muito seu.

Haruechan

Reverência para vc, garota. Fiquei lisonjeada com todas as suas palavras.

Amei o modo como vc sentiu a história que estou contando para todos vcs. Palavras como as suas não se esquecem. Palavras como as suas fazem alguém em um estado brutal de depressão levantar-se da cama e sentar diante de um computador. Palavras como as suas ajudam na melhora de pessoas que sonham em um dia escrever livros. Palavras suas contribuíram bastante para a minha melhora e se tornam verdadeiros patronos em momentos negros. Tornam-se também motivo de orgulho em momentos felizes como agora.

Yumi

Um abraço bem apertado para vc.

Muito obrigada, girl :)

E seus pedidos serão atendidos. Acho que muitos já perceberam que tudo caminha para algo como vc propôs. Será legal os três juntos, né?

Prometo solenemente fazer nada de bom. XDDDDDD

Lia

Vc sempre me emociona com suas reviews, sabia Lia?

Emocionam-me muito. Obrigada por suas palavras de incentivo e carinho. Obrigada por mesmo sem saber o que houve exatamente, respeitar meu distanciamento das fics e tentar compreendê-lo.

Bem, acho que fico por aqui. Aqueles que tiverem dúvidas ou quiserem me perguntar algo, escrevam nas reviews suas dúvidas que eu respondo. Ou então, mandem e-mails. :D

A opinião de vcs é fundamental e eu adoraria me corresponder com todos vcs.

Mil beijos e carinho

Brilliant Green . v

**The Cure - Boys don't cry**  
(The Cure - Boys Don't Cry)

I would say I'm sorry if I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time I've said too much been too unkind

I try to laugh about it cover it all up with lies  
I try to laugh about it hiding the tears in my eyes  
'Cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

I would break down at your feet and beg forgiveness plead with you  
But I know that it's too late and now there's nothing I can do

I try to laugh about it cover it all up with lies  
I try to laugh about it hiding the tears in my eyes  
'Cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

I would tell you that I loved you if I thought that you would stay  
But I know that it's no use that you've already gone away

Misjudged your limits  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more

Now I would do most anything to get you back by my side  
But I just keep on laughing hiding the tears in my eyes  
'Cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

Conviver com a família Lupin dentro daquele lar gerava por vezes em Sirius uma falsa realidade. Era demasiadamente fácil inserir-se naquele grupo de poucas pessoas. Amarrá-los aos calcanhares e carregar consigo a hospitalidade de criaturas amáveis. De gestos suaves. De sorrisos duradouros. De dias imóveis.

Era comum, os três amigos sentarem-se na varanda daquela casa em dias muito quentes e conversarem sob a banalidade das horas. Sentirem pouco a pouco, os insetos da estação picarem-lhes as peles azedas. Percorrerem suas costas. Fugirem rumo ao calor de lampiões acesos para depois, novamente retornarem, famintos.

Sirius acostumou-se facilmente a mover-se por aquela casa. Havia elementos ali indispensáveis. Pontos de referência que o guiavam por uma lembrança que ultrapassaria o verão. Deparava-se com o sentimento de ternura a todo o momento que cruzava o corredor e encontrava retratos de Remus em idades passadas, fixados em paredes.

Era possível delimitar o período entre caos e inocência. Conferir o tom rosado e afável de criança em algumas fotografias e em outras, a palidez sobrenatural e olhar melancólico no caminho para outra época.

No cair da noite, quando pequenos vaga-lumes subiam através da cerca dos jardins e a noite descia gradualmente em tons contrastantes e etéreos, Sirius via o amigo encontrar a mãe na cozinha para ajudá-la a preparar o jantar. Então, chegava até si um cheiro de ensopado e sopa. Ou de vegetais cozidos em caldeirões de alumínio. De todas as coisas que aquelas duas pessoas podiam fazer juntas.

O cheiro de comida, ao fim do crepúsculo, trazia para Sirius a mágoa derradeira. A mágoa por seus pais. O ódio por estes terem negado-lhe aquelas sensações, aquelas texturas, aquelas cores.

Era neste momento que o garoto de cabelos compridos tornava-se incessantemente efusivo. Procurava a companhia de James. A companhia de Remus. Falava de coisas sempre com um tom irônico. Ria das próprias palavras ou das palavras de outros. Ria até que dobrasse-se sobre os joelhos. Até que o estômago causasse-lhe uma dor insuportável. Ria como louco mesmo ainda quando perdia o fôlego. Ou então, quando seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. De rios irresolúveis. Rios causados por erros drásticos que muitos em sua vida viriam a cometer. Repentinos. Irrupções imperdoáveis. Rupturas permanentes. Absolutamente, brutais.

A estação colérica amenizara-se. O perigo não encontrava-se mais suspenso ao revérbero. Porém, as fagulhas da batalha que Sirius travara com seus pais perpetuariam-se por inúmeros verões. Por tempos indefiníveis.

Demorou alguns dias até que os Black resolvessem finalmente enviar as bagagens do filho. Foi inesperado o momento em que o elfo doméstico Kreacher apareceu durante certa manhã, arrastando com mau-humor o malão através das escadas do jardim e com olhar incriminador, empurrando-no em direção ao garoto de cabelos compridos.

Quanto a dinheiro, nem um nuque havia sido enviado a Sirius. O garoto de cabelos negros assentiu com azedume que já esperava por isso. No entanto, preocupou-lhe profundamente o fato de estar hospedado na casa dos Lupin, sem ajudá-los nas despesas que causava. Sabia bem que aquelas adoráveis pessoas atravessavam problemas financeiros sobre os quais nunca comentavam. Foi contra os protestos dos pais de Remus que Sirius tomou uma atitude. Comunicou a James sua decisão. Este, não apenas o apoiou como também segui-no em seu intuito.

Black e Potter dispuseram-se a ajudar Remus, trabalhando na loja de doces da mãe do amigo como forma de pagamento pela estadia durante as férias. De maneira que, pela manhã, os três amigos encaminhavam-se para o Beco Diagonal e permaneciam lá até depois da hora do almoço, vendendo balas ou calculando o dinheiro arrecadado com feijãozinhos de todos os sabores.

O trabalho ocupava a mente do garoto de cabelos compridos. Vetava algumas vezes, pensamentos barulhentos como varejeiras que viriam atormentá-lo de forma incômoda.

Uma outra mágoa que Sirius possuía não obedecia a horário.

Na primeira vez que o garoto de cabelos compridos viu Carlson beijando Remus, não acreditou que aquilo pudesse ser feito. Não obteve sucesso em conciliar a infâmia daquele gesto. Do modo como alguém poderia vir a tomar aquele rosto entre as mãos e beijar do mesmo modo que já havia feito. Conferir os olhos de Remus fechando-se com força, mergulhados em um devaneio.

Aquele monitor aparecia na hora em que quisesse. Para os donos daquela casa, era mais um convidado que merecia ser cuidado e mimado. Porém, para Sirius e James que tomavam conhecimento de tudo que ali se passava, sabiam que ele era um estranho. Um rapaz de gestos suaves e pele muito branca. Aquele que aproximava-se e servia-se da criança única daquele casal. Daqueles olhos, daquele rosto, daqueles lábios...

Permaneciam os quatro garotos no quarto de Remus. O lampião tremeluzia uma luz azulada. O odor de incenso exalava um perfume doce através das ondas de calor extenuante. Era raro Sirius ou James se ausentarem nos momentos em que o amigo permanecia com Carlson. Ambos sentavam-se próximos ao parapeito da janela com olhares desafiantes. Olhavam diretamente para o corvinense. Em silêncio, ameaçavam-no a prosseguir sobre Remus. A beijá-lo. A tocá-lo. Estavam lá para ironizar suas carícias.

Por vezes, Carlson aceitava o desafio. Beijava Remus. Porém, era repelido pelo garoto pouco à vontade diante dos amigos. E isso o martirizava. Deixava-no possesso. Louco. Aquilo deveria ser proposital. Não poderia ser de outra maneira. Dizia isso a Remus quando arrastava-no daquele quarto e levava-no para qualquer outro lugar. Porém, Remus nada dizia. Não redargüia. Apenas, limitava-se a ir mais a casa de Carlson do que o contrário.

Não sentia-se bem também, o garoto de cabelos castanhos, em travar algum contato íntimo com Michael diante daqueles dois.

Contato...A intimidade do contato de James e Sirius ainda era intensa. Remus via-na. Via quando despertava durante a madrugada, o amigo de cabelos compridos cruzar o quarto e deitar-se ao lado de Potter. Simplesmente pelo hábito. Pelo hábito de ter aquele corpo pequeno e mirrado junto ao seu. Por dormir com os braços entrelaçados por aquela cintura breve.

Da mesma forma, Remus sabia que quando seus pais estavam ausentes, os dois trancavam a porta do quarto de hóspedes nunca usado. Trancavam o ferrolho e demoravam-se horas lá dentro. Esqueciam-se da chegada ou partida de Carlson. Deixavam de martirizá-lo ou provocá-lo com seus joguinhos silenciosos.

Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, o garoto de cabelos castanhos procurou não pensar no assunto. Procurou fingir que pouco percebera ou sentira. Porém, nas vezes seguintes foi inevitável recordar com algum rancor da tarde nublada em que Sirius admitira sua virgindade nos jardins de Hogwarts.

Aquele tempo deveria ter se perdido. Remus sabia. Sabia que ambos não trancariam-se para beijarem-se. Aquilo faziam desavergonhadamente. Deliberadamente.

Fora com James que Sirius descobrira o prazer? O prazer que procurava incessantemente a todo o momento em que ninguém estivesse presente para interrompê-lo

Por vezes, durante alguns minutos Remus mirava Carlson com pensamentos evasivos. Deveria fazer o mesmo. Não importava se seus amigos estivessem dormindo com garotinhas estúpidas ou um com o outro. Deveria esquecê-los. Deveria convencer-se da inutilidade daquilo tudo. Em seguida, seu lado desafiador acalmava-se. Não faria aquilo. Era necessário um impulso. Um impulso maior do que aquele que tomou Carlson e o fez certa vez descer as mãos pelos seus quadris. O impulso que fez Remus retribuir aquele ato.

Remus também trancava-se em seu quarto quando sentia a necessidade de fazê-lo. Proibia a entrada de todos. Fechava-se em seu mundo de amor insensato. De perdas inconsoláveis. Escrevia pequenos textos em pergaminhos que viria a esconder em gavetas. Nunca deixava ninguém ler o que escrevia. Esta era uma regra imposta por si mesmo. Agiria sempre daquele mesmo modo.

Remus nunca pode crer que escrevesse de verdade. Nunca pode acreditar que aquelas formas borradas concretizassem o que sentia aos desatinos. A escrita não era desprezível. Porém, insuficiente. Tímida. Hesitante. Quase um sussurro.

Nada e nem ninguém viria a escutar suas palavras. Elas nasciam mortas. Eram decapitadas antes de serem lidas. Breves vidas cujo sangue coagulara em um curso atemporal.

Remus também nunca ousava falar a ninguém do seu ciúme, de sua inveja, de sua dor ou de seu amor... Simplesmente, tentava limitar estes a forma de palavras nas quais não acreditava. Tentava abortar suas emoções com doses infinitas de realismo vertiginoso.

Mutilava-se em seu quarto entre seus anseios.

Nunca obtivera algum sucesso. Não era possível cessar o caos.

(CUT)

"Meu pai precisa viajar para as Filipinas. Devido o Congresso de Bruxos na Ásia, o banco local está pedindo a ajuda da tesouraria britânica. Gringotes está enviando seus melhores funcionários para acompanhar as negociações. Talvez, mamãe vá com ele. Mas, vocês dois não precisam se preocupar. Podem continuar aqui em casa, sem se incomodarem com isso..." comentou Remus durante o café da manhã com Sirius e James.

"Não vamos incomodá-lo, Remus?" perguntou Sirius.

"Não. Pelo contrário. É chato ficar sozinho sempre. É desagradável meus pais não poderem passar meu aniversário comigo, mas eu compreendo. Eles também não estão muito contentes..."

"Bem vindo aos quinze, Remus, o que vai querer de presente?" murmurou James em uma tentativa de afastar a melancolia do amigo.

"Nada..."

"Não acredito que não queira nada. Eu já comprei o seu presente e não vou ficar com ele, caso não o queira..."

"Se você já comprou um presente, por que pergunta o que quero, James?"

"Porque talvez você queira algo mais. Comemoramos em Hogwarts, o aniversário de Sirius, Peter e meu... Então, o que acha de comemorarmos o seu com uma festa também...?"

Remus sorriu com incredulidade.

"Onde, James...?".

"Sua casa é bonita, Remus. Podemos convidar nossos colegas para uma festa aqui..." redargüiu Sirius animando-se com a idéia.

"Estão loucos? Esta é a casa de meus pais. Eles gostam de visitas, mas acho que não gostariam de uma festa aqui...Além disso, minha casa não é tão ostensiva para preparar-se uma celebração."

"Acho que seu pais viajarão mais tranqüilos se souberem que você vai se divertir, mesmo na ausência deles. Além disso, não será nada muito grandioso. Chamaremos apenas umas dez pessoas... Podemos distribuir os convites se você não tiver paciência para isso. Eu posso falar com seus pais se você quiser... Prometemos não desarrumar a sua casa, Remus.. E não se preocupe, sua casa também não é tão pequena. É perfeita."

Remus bebeu o resto de leite em sua xícara.

"Esta casa pertenceu aos meus avós. Antes de minha família cair em falência, tínhamos muitas propriedades. Agora, isto é tudo o que nos resta. Mas, deixemos isso de lado. Vamos nos atrasar para abrir a loja. Está bem. Talvez, um pouco de animação seja do que estamos precisando. A idéia não é má. Eu falarei com meus pais. Não prometo conseguir, mas vou tentar. Podem chamar as pessoas, se quiserem. Eu vou pedir para o Michael chamar Lílian e Julian. Estou sentindo falta delas."

Um discreto aturdimento atravessou o rosto de James ao ouvir um dos nomes ditos por Remus. Ninguém o notou.

"Está falando de Evans e Parker do nosso ano?" comentou Sirius"Não sabia que você estava ficando amigo delas, Remus..."

"Elas são amigas de Michael. Conheci as duas melhor depois de começar a sair com ele. Elas são legais. Acho que vocês gostariam delas também... É curioso porque antes de conversar com elas, tinha a falsa impressão de que elas eram do tipo de garotas certinhas. Mas, não são... "

"O que você quer dizer, Remus...?"

"Vocês conhecerão elas melhor. Agora, vamos porque estamos muito atrasados. Vou precisar ficar durante o horário do almoço hoje porque a mamãe vai ao Ministério da Magia oficializar os documentos da viagem. Eu queria tanto poder conhecer também as Filipinas..."

Os três amigos trabalharam durante a manhã como o habitual. Sirius e James vez ou outra, quando possível, falavam sobre supostas pessoas que deveriam estar presentes na casa de Remus durante a celebração. Pessoas até mesmo das quais Remus nunca ouvira falar.

No horário do almoço, James e Sirius saíram para comer e Remus permaneceu recostado ao balcão, aproveitando o pouco fluxo de pessoas para fazer os deveres de Aritmancia pendentes das férias. Tivera que interromper seus estudos duas vezes para atender a uma bruxa que comprara caramelos explosivos para o filho e a um bruxo de cabelo grisalho que levara uma caixa inteira de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores. Ao término de sua tarefa, uma terceira pessoa entrou na loja. Um garoto muito pálido, de cabelos negros escorridos e corpo franzino.

Por um momento, quando Remus ergueu seus olhos, o garoto deteve-se na porta parecendo não conter-se em uma surpresa absoluta. Após um sorriso nervoso, ele aproximou-se.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sorriu para o rosto conhecido que lhe retribuía ao gesto de maneira receosa.

"Severus Snape, como vai...?"

"Olá, Remus Lupin... Eu... Eu não sabia que trabalhava...aqui..."

"Esta loja é da minha mãe. Durante o verão, eu venho ajudá-la. Está procurando algo em especial...?"

Severus procurou encontrar palavras. Procurou tentar recordar-se do que veio procurar naquela loja.

"Caramelos de três cores e... chocolates da Noruega..." murmurou timidamente o garoto com olhar nervoso.

Remus levantou-se do banco onde estava e cruzou uma trilha até o meio da loja, recolhendo os doces que Severus pedira.

"Aqui estão. Mais alguma coisa...?"

"Não..."

"São vinte e cinco nuques."

Remus esperou o garoto procurar o dinheiro em sua carteira enquanto empurrava seu livro para o lado, afim de embrulhar os doces sobre o balcão. Os olhos de Severus detiveram-se no livro do garoto de cabelos castanhos.

"Você está em minha turma de Aritmancia também... Você gosta dessa...matéria?"

Remus deu de ombros.

"É legal..."

Severus baixou os olhos diante de Remus.

"Os professores sempre dizem que você é um excelente aluno. O professor Flitwick ficou bastante impressionado quando você no exame final conjurou feitiços em chinês e lituânico...Aqueles feitiços não estão na grade de ensino de Hogwarts..."

"Eu utilizei dicionários, Severus. Além do mais, os feitiços são descritos em inúmeros livros da biblioteca, apesar de não serem ensinados em Hogwarts..."

"Você é brilhante, Remus..."

Os olhos de Snape muito fixos em Remus pareciam ver através de sua palidez e alma. O garoto de cabelos castanhos enrubesceu suavemente.

"Está enganado, Severus..."

"Não, não estou. Você é a melhor pessoa daquela escola..."

Remus sorriu constrangido.

"Se Michael ouvir você falando desse modo, ficará com ciúmes..."

Um desconcerto discreto assumiu o rosto do sonserino. Seus lábios crisparam-se brevemente.

"Então, é verdade o que os outros alunos estão comentando... Você e aquele monitor da Corvinal estão saindo juntos..."

"Não sabia que as pessoas estão comentando... Mas, sim... é verdade. Michael e eu estamos juntos há algum tempo..."

A idéia de pessoas fofocando pelos corredores de Hogwarts sua vida particular causou uma momentânea apreensão em Lupin. No entanto, estranhamente, revelara a veracidade de seu relacionamento com Carlson para Severus sem qualquer vergonha. De alguma forma, o sonserino destacava-se do grupo de pessoas que cercava-lhe na Escola. Era comum poucos pensarem em Snape como membro de algo.

Um bruxo com duas crianças entrou na loja e Remus deteve-se um instante, atendendo ao senhor até que ele saísse. Severus aguardou, recostado ao balcão.

"Bem, Severus, e quanto a você? Está se divertido com as férias?" perguntou o garoto de cabelos castanhos voltando-se para dar-lhe atenção novamente.

"São a mesma coisa de sempre. Tenho estudado bastante em casa..."

Remus olhou através de Snape. Sentiu intimamente a fibra de melancolia implícita naquelas palavras. Reconhecia a melancolia como uma extravagância em um mosaico cinzento. Nunca seria possível esta passar despercebida aos seus olhos.

"Bem, não sei se isso vai te interessar, mas..." começou hesitante, Remus"Mas, meus amigos estão preparando uma festa de aniversário para mim. Nada grandioso. Talvez, se você não tiver nada para fazer, possa aparecer..."

Os olhos de Severus moveram-se com nervosismo em uma peregrinação através daquela figura diante de si. Então, novamente sentiu em torrentes de angústia silenciosa e atordoante, o inconfundível e cru sentimento de amor. Não dessa vez, o amor que homens adultos e muito racionais sentem, mas sim o afeto abrupto e debilitante da pouca idade. De jovenzinhos que com clareza compreendiam sua importância. Sua impetuosidade. Seu império.

Em um silêncio compartilhado, os dois garotos miraram-se. E viram-se. Não como colegas, amigos ou amantes. Mas, como pessoas. Pessoas que estavam tão dolorosamente solitárias.

Severus aprendera cedo a lidar com a rispidez metálica da rejeição. Aonde quer que fosse, sentia que não encontrava-se em um lugar seguro. Sentia seus pés caminhando por terrenos não confiáveis que tendiam a afundar a qualquer momento na inexatidão de seus passos. Remus, por sua vez, aprendera a conviver com amigos adoráveis ao seu redor. Pais. Um namorado que dedicava-lhe uma importância maior que a vida. Contudo, inconfundivelmente apresentava fixo em suas retinas a memória da solidão. Da sensação de sentir-se só ainda que de fato, não estivesse. Tratava-se de uma solidão interior. Como se em partes de si, nunca a luz do sol tivesse lhe tocado.

Eram símiles e completamente diferentes.

Remus desfez-se de seus pensamentos devido ao peso do silêncio.

"Você quer, Severus... ? Pode comemorar conosco o meu aniversário...?"

Os olhos de Snape assumiram uma palidez fria.

"Acho que... seus amigos não vão me querer por lá... Quero dizer, Potter e Black..."

A compreensão da imagem de James e Sirius aprontando com Snape na frente de todos durante a festa não foi algo difícil do cérebro de Remus visualizar. Um certo temor transpassou seu rosto. Não podia responsabilizar pelas atitudes incoerentes dos dois amigos.

Severus captou seu pensamento e finalizou sua decisão.

"Não posso ir, Remus...Desculpe-me, mas... se você não se importar, talvez possa vir até minha casa... para eu entregá-lo seu presente de aniversário..."

Um ar de surpresa atravessou a expressão de Remus.

"Não, por favor... Não o convidei para que comprasse-me presentes ou nada parecido... Eu só queria que..."

"Não precisa se explicar, Remus. Sei que não faria algo assim. Por favor, aceite meu presente. E minha cortesia. Você poderia vir a minha casa qualquer dia desses?"

Remus sorriu por detrás de sua ternura cabisbaixa.

"Eu adoraria... É muito gentil de sua parte"

Severus forçou-se a sorrir.

"Os alunos da Grifinória sempre acusam os sonserinos de serem grosseiros... Bem, Lupin, acho que é melhor eu ir agora. Eu cuidarei de enviá-lo uma coruja avisando quando poderá me visitar. Espero que sua festa seja agradável. E... gostaria de dizê-lo também que essas lentes de contato caem-lhe muito bem. "

Remus mirou Severus com curiosidade.

"Como sabe sobre utensílios trouxas...?"

"Eu cursei 'Estudo dos Trouxas' no ano passado. O professor nos explicou sobre várias coisas do mundo trouxa..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sorriu com incredulidade.

"Muitos poucos alunos cursam essa matéria... Meus avós são trouxas, você sabia...? "

Severus sorriu e balançou a cabeça com concordância antes de abandonar a loja. Enquanto cruzava a esquina, o sonserino admitiu para si mesmo que Remus não deveria fazer idéia de seus sentimentos. De nada sabia.

Sua inocência era sincera. Sua pergunta se conhecia coisas do mundo trouxa transmitia pouca sabedoria.

Ah, Remus! Se ele ao menos soubesse. Como reagiria se descobrisse que o garoto de cabelos muito lisos e corpo magricelo ingressara no estudo de trouxas unicamente para tornar-se bom o suficiente para ele. Para melhor compreender uma parte do mundo que o cercava e poder enxergar-lhe melhor. Sabia da parte de sua família não bruxa e somente por pertencer a Remus, dedicava-lhe respeito.

O pai de Severus também possuía sangue trouxa. Entretanto, sobre o mundo daqueles que não possuíam magia, muito pouco o garoto magricela sabia.

Durante incontáveis noites, era aquele rosto muito pálido que cruzava a linha de veneração dos devaneios de Severus. Este mirava o teto de seu quarto, tomado por uma obsessão pouco comum a sua pessoa. Aquela pele alva, aqueles fios castanhos caindo por aquele rosto instruído eram dignos de uma adulação maior que a própria vida.

Era possível observar em Remus por trás de seus gestos afáveis e voz suave, um império pouco explorado. Uma força abominável. Um poder pouco calculável ou medível. Sob a fragilidade e vulnerabilidade de seu corpo, era fácil sentir o tremeluzir de uma magnitude que atravessava seus olhos e brotava em seu âmago.

"Eu amo você, Remus..." murmurou Severus enquanto cruzava uma ruela com algumas lojas.

Isso nunca lhe fora segredo. Nunca negara a verdade para si mesmo. Porém, poupava outros de ouvirem-na. Há alguns anos, ocultava isso da publicidade inconveniente da escória de alunos de Hogwarts.

Vivia um amor insuficiente e capenga. Um amor de apenas uma só parte. Era doloroso admitir, mas atravessar com fúria uma verdade gerava um sentimento de altivez. Quase de mártir.

Observava à distância a pessoa que amava. Venerava-lhe em segredo e dizia palavras pertencentes a ele para os ventos distantes.

Carícias eram outro assunto delicado.

Era pouco delicado seu imenso ódio ao imaginar aquele infeliz corvinense tocando Remus. Contudo, eram delicados os toques que Snape se proporcionava na solidão de seu quarto e de sua vida, ao trazer em suas lembranças a imagem do garoto de cabelos castanhos.

Severus sabia que isso não era uma plenitude. Apenas uma fagulha infeliz daquilo que não poderia tocar.

Conhecia-se como conhece-se um caminho percorrido várias vezes seguidas. Até quando suportaria essa distância doentia? Poderia carregar tanto tempo seus sentimentos inestimáveis dentro de caixas de veias e sangue?

Sabia em seu íntimo que à medida que o tempo avançasse, não conseguiria suportar mais aquele amor adolescente que transformava-se em algo demasiadamente adulto.

Amores adultos necessitavam de toques, carícias, afetos. Não era uma paixão de celibato que desenvolvia-se como um germe na escuridão de um só coração e mente.

Seu sentimento começava a criar uma profunda rebeldia contra a distância. Contra o silêncio. Imaginava-se com fúria procurando o corpo de Remus, aqueles olhos tímidos erguidos apenas para si, sua voz agradável incitando-lhe para que avançasse. Esse era seu desejo.

Severus deparou-se diante da porta de sua casa e ao atravessar a sala, não cumprimentou sua mãe que ali estava costurando. Ao subir para seu quarto, com o canto dos olhos mirou sua realidade. A mulher que ultimamente não falava, o pai ausente e o lar com o qual pouco se identificava em um tom amarelo nauseante.

Entrando em seu quarto, de modo mecânico, Severus fez o que estava acostumado a fazer inúmeras vezes. Abrindo seu armário, retirou de uma caixa, um cachecol vermelho desbotado com as barras de lã desfiadas. Sem, mesuras, aspirou o perfume doce que o tecido guardava e estava desvanecendo-se pelo tempo.

Furtara aquilo de Remus quando ele o esquecera em uma livraria de Hogsmeade. Lembrava-se que naquela manhã, em especial, Remus brilhava como uma incessante luz. Era a gota de sangue na palidez monótona e maçante da manhã. Lembrava-se do desejo que sentira de lhe dizer que o achava bonito. Que o notava há mais de dois anos e que o dedicava um amor de extremos.

Gostaria que o perfume de Remus penetrasse todas as fissuras daquela casa. De sua alma.

Severus admitia com uma debilitação triste que sua vida massacrara-se muito cedo. Uma figura melancólica costurava algo no andar de baixo, apática para tudo que lhe rodeava, deprimida, lamentando a ausência de um marido que apresentara-se em sua vida como uma pedra amarrada em seu pescoço. Sem perceber, ele continuava a puxando para o fundo de mares turbulentos, repletos de samambaias liguentas e enguias gordas.

Ocasionalmente, o garoto de cabelos muito lisos perguntava-se quanto tempo demoraria para ela afundar totalmente. Seria ele o próximo a ter também pesadas pedras amarradas em seu corpo? Havia outra forma de abraçar a insanidade que não fosse a espera silenciosa que as guerras injetam? Se existiam, quais eram...? Nada deveria ser pior do que esperar.

Severus enrolou o cachecol ao redor de seu pescoço e percorreu seu quarto até a outra extremidade. Do interior de uma gaveta, tirou um pequeno punhal do tamanho de sua mão e deitou-se na cama mirando o teto.

Não devia preocupar-se com aquele monitor corvinense. Ele não era o problema. Era fácil perceber poucas mudanças em Remus após o início do namoro com Carlson. O amor muda as pessoas. Lupin era o mesmo.

Seu principal problema estava tão próximo do garoto de cabelos castanhos quanto seu próprio sangue.

Black e Potter! Estes roubavam-lhe a paz. Estes inspiravam-lhe perigo.

Remus era cego para ambos. Amava-nos verdadeiramente. As centelhas desse amor afetavam Severus que sentia-nas à distância. E ao pensar nisso, o sentimento de paixão que preenchia seu âmago atravessava rapidamente o caminho do ódio.

Doía como o fogo ver Remus olhar para as pessoas que mais odiava com o mesmo olhar que desejava para si. Poderia enlouquecer a qualquer momento.

Poderia a qualquer momento atravessar a carne de Sirius e James da mesma forma que no momento atravessava a sua. O frio metálico procurando faminto o calor de sangue e a ruptura de artérias. A aniquilação de seus inimigos...

Um breve gemido atravessou os lábios de Snape quando deparou-se com seu próprio sangue gotejando em suas vestes.

Às vezes, gostava de brincar daquela maneira. Gostava de cortar-se de maneira insana.

Não lembrava-se ao certo quando adquirira esse hábito. Talvez no primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

Longe o suficiente das vistas dos professores, os garotos da sonserina costumavam jogar um jogo quando entediavam-se com as aulas de Feitiços ou com as brincadeiras de varinhas.

Em banheiros desertos ou corredores vazios, apostavam quem seria capaz de cortar-se bem fundo e sangrar maior tempo sem reclamar ou desmaiar. Apenas naquela brincadeira, aceitaram a participação do "estranho" Snape que nunca perdeu nenhuma disputa a apenas dessa vitória podia gabar-se.

Agüentava serenamente sob os olhares de outros alunos, ver seu sangue correr em um fluxo contínuo e intenso após um longo período. Permanecia em tal estado, muitas vezes, mesmo quando os outros alunos admitiam suas derrotas e davam-lhe as costas, voltando para os "Feitiços" e diversões com as varinhas.

A verdade é que... após algum tempo, pouco importava-lhe se era o vencedor ou não. Pouco importava-lhe a disputa.

Um dia feriria Black e Potter. Um dia os amaldiçoaria com uma dor infinita.

Severus levantou a manga de suas vestes e por um momento, sentiu vontade de escrever daquela maneira dramática todas as coisas que queria dizer a Remus e nunca pode.

"Todas as coisas que deixei de dizer a você... Remus..."

Severus não escreveu tudo que ansiava. Como sempre, as palavras confundiram-se em seu íntimo. Esmoreceram-se em seus desejos e amor louco. Pouco a pouco, a consciência retornou possessiva a sua mente.

Contudo, não privou-se de dizer aquilo que mais pesava-lhe. Que mais exasperava-lhe. Tudo que o obcecava. Com mão firme, marcou o seu braço.

' Remus Lupin. Meu Amor.'

Sua outra mão largou o punhal e se uma outra cor tingisse o cachecol do garoto de cabelos castanhos, manchas de sangue poderiam ser vistas no tecido grosseiro.

Severus sentiu seu coração doer por um breve momento e ansiou como nunca a presença de Lupin. Imaginou-lhe como imaginava-lhe várias vezes. Sem receios ou culpa, procurou abrir sua calça e tocou-se, chamando pelo nome daquele que inspirava-lhe loucura.

Queria que Remus atravessasse a porta e curvasse-se sobre si. Desejaria pedir-lhe que despisse-se diante de seus olhos e deitasse-se ao seu lado. Gostaria que Remus o tocasse daquela maneira, sem demonstrar o asco que vários outros demonstrariam.

Remus beberia seu sangue vermelho. Seu sangue branco. E leria em voz alta as palavras marcadas em seu braço.

Faria um sacrifício também. Escolheria fazê-lo por sua espontânea vontade. Tomaria o punhal em suas mãos e romperia suas veias. Escreveria:

'Severus Snape. Meu único Amor...'

O garoto magricela e de cabelos negros tentaria impedi-lo de machucar-se. Não gostaria que sofresse. Não podia vê-lo sentir dor.

Mas, Remus pouco importaria-se. Olharia-no com o olhar superior que sua doçura ocultava. Enrolaria-se em seu cachecol e beijaria-lhe abraçado pela mesma loucura. Ambos perderiam a consciência, juntos. Adoeceriam para sempre mergulhados naquele pacto insano e eterno.

Severus mirou maravilhado o sangue escorrer de seu pulso. Era por Remus que sangrava. Sangrava por dentro.

Nunca imaginara que de seu coração pudesse ser arrancada uma ternura tão profunda. Era o amante emparedado, sufocado. Desesperado. A ferida era apenas a conseqüência daquilo que há muito aceitara para si. A prova de seu sentimento intrépido. De sua adulação sem mesura. Da extravagância de sua paixão e de sua dor. Mas, isso era apenas porque sentia tudo sozinho.

Seu amor era aleijado. Faltava-lhe uma parte. A parte necessária para dividir o seu fardo.

(CUT)

Os três amigos dormiram até mais tarde naquele sábado. Acordaram no horário do almoço. Precisavam atravessar a madrugada, sem que o sono alcançasse seus olhos e corpos.

O aniversário de Remus havia sido, de fato, na sexta. Porém, as comemorações festivas seriam dadas naquele sábado.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos ganhara presentes de seus familiares e dois melhores amigos. Durante todo o dia, prepararam a casa para a suposta festa de Remus que estaria marcada às nove. Por fim, os seus pais haviam dado-lhe permissão para celebrar seu aniversário, sem grande discussões ou traumas. Apenas, advertiram-no para que evitassem grandes estripulias.

Remus sentiu em seu íntimo que certamente, seus pais referiam-se aos seus amigos e não a si mesmo, visto que estes reconheciam com freqüência e confiança em sua inabalável responsabilidade.

Sirius dissera há apenas algumas horas os nomes das pessoas que convidara para ir até a casa do amigo. De fato, todos os amigos mais próximos, colegas e conhecidos encontravam-se na lista, assim como nomes que Remus nunca ouvira falar.

O garoto de cabelos comprido e seu comparsa de cabelos rebeldes desviaram o assunto, dizendo que muitas vezes, a animação podia ser encontrada nos números. Além disso, muitas pessoas deveriam não comparecer.

Durante o início da noite, os três amigos começaram a arrumar-se. Remus foi o último a descer. Não estava com um estilo muito diferente do seu habitual, mas trajava roupas novas que sua mãe comprara-lhe para ocasiões importantes.

Remus julgou captar um olhar meio atordoante de Sirius e James em sua direção enquanto encaminhava-se para atender a porta onde ressoara a campainha.

Sirius lutou para evitar olhar seu amigo de cabelos castanhos. Evitou olhar para seu corpo, sem consegui-lo. Não julgava respeitoso mirá-lo com vulgaridade.

Remus estava extremamente atraente. Longe das roupas desbotadas e discretas, sua beleza fluía em uma densidade sensível. Havia reentrâncias secretas no garoto de cabelos castanhos. Era comum, ele surpreender. Ser envolvente, sem saber o que fazia. Criar códigos indecifráveis ao redor de sua ternura. Agora, tinha dois pares de olhos fixos em si.

James não temia ser indiscreto. Olhava Remus fixamente, em silêncio. A obstinação de seus olhos parecia ser temível em conhecimentos ambíguos e ao mesmo tempo, tão óbvios.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos abriu a porta da sala e deparou-se com um par de olhos azuis porcelana. Um cabelo que caía impecável por cílios estáticos. A pele um pouco febril pelo tom quente da estação.

Carlson cumprimentou Remus e curvou-se para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto. Seu sorriso desvaneceu-se, sem descrição, quando deparou-se com Black e Potter lançando-lhe um meio sorriso sarcástico.

Sirius não respondeu ao cumprimento quase inaudível do corvinense e permaneceu no mesmo lugar onde se encontrava. Seus olhos cinzentos pareciam atravessar as duas pessoas diante de si em um estudo silencioso e concentrado. Ocasionalmente, atingia estágios de pura análise naquela estranha relação mascarada de profundidade. Nas abstrações que conseguia captar entre Remus e Michael podia constatar com clareza que:

a)Faltava em ambos qualquer sinal de cumplicidade necessária em um relacionamento.

b)Faltava a ambos até mesmo uma profundidade na amizade que deveriam travar. Faltava-lhes correspondência nos gestos. Era de fato aquilo uma aproximação forçada. Carlson e Lupin. Pessoas extremamente racionais. Racionais que adoravam mascarar os fatos ou se enganarem.

c)Faltava-lhes sensualidade. Quem achavam que eram? Os reis da libertinagem? Os príncipes do desejo? Não passavam de pirralhos que não sabiam onde enfiar as mãos. Pareciam ambos ridículos quanto se beijavam. Como se estivessem tentado ser exatamente o que não eram. Patéticos! Carlson e Lupin juntos não sabiam o que era sensualidade. Ele e Potter, sim, entendiam dessas coisas. Não se busca a libido em relacionamentos capengas e estranhos. Simplesmente, você a tem ou morre sem nunca conhecê-la.

d)Realmente, Carlson não era bonito. James estava certo. Sua cabeça era de gnomo.

e)Remus se contentara com o primeiro que lhe dera uma flor. Que idiota!

f)Carlson e Lupin nunca seriam felizes juntos.

g)Carslon gostava de Remus mais do que o contrário... Até quando?

h)Odiava Remus quando enchia a boca para dizer que o corvinense era seu namorado. Se aquele monitorzinho era seu amante, o que era então, James para si? James com quem nutria uma amizade intocável. Inalterável. James com quem compartilhava profundos pensamentos. James que possuía um "eu" maior do que si mesmo e sempre sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Se "namorado" era o termo que referenciam-se ao relacionamento do seu amigo com aquele infeliz, deveriam no dicionário dos bruxos, escrever um novo termo unicamente para ele e Potter. Como deveria chamar James a partir de hoje? Sangue, irmão...?

i)Remus forçava-se a ser feliz nos braços de alguém que lhe era um estranho. Perdera sua sanidade definitivamente.

j)Remus mentira debilmente no dormitório em Hogwarts quando afirmara que amava Carlson. Isso era uma certeza! A quem amava, então...?

Sirius trabalhava aqueles "Dez Mandamentos" com seu lado mais sarcástico. Mais letal. Uma discreta herança genética dos indóceis Blacks. Dos frios familiares.

James mantinha seus olhos fixos no corvinense que colocava o braço ao redor dos ombros de Remus.

"Nossa, eu não queria ser o primeiro a chegar... Espero que os outros convidados não demorem muito. Você gostou, Remus, do presente que te enviei ontem?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos assentiu com delicadeza. Sua atenção foi distraída por um olhar de cumplicidade maligna entre seus dois amigos. Sua alegria esmoreceu-se languidamente. Como poeira pairando no ar.

Remus captava gestos mudos. Sorrisos furtivos pelas costas de Carlson.

Aquela estava longe de ser a primeira vez que Potter e Black debochavam do corvinense. No entanto, naquele momento Remus sentiu uma raiva desconfiada. Desconfiada por captar por uma ilógica de irmãos muito próximos, mães e filhos ou amantes recém amados, os pensamentos pesados de Sirius. Não era a primeira vez que pensamentos de Black ou Potter alcançavam-lhe. Pensamentos pesados como chumbo. Duros. Agressivos.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu uma repentina ternura por Carlson. O monitor de gestos reticentes. De voz adorável. Na porta da enfermaria implorando-lhe correspondência. Amando-no em dias coléricos e anêmicos. De costas para seus inimigos. Sofrendo a agressão das pontas de lanças de sarcasmo doentio em suas costas. Os mais fortes. Os intocáveis. Sirius e James golpeavam-no pelas costas, sem algum resquício de piedade santa.

Foi com voz ainda suave que Remus pediu que Carlson subisse e o esperasse lá em cima. Seguiu-no com olhos sorridentes até que a porta de seu quarto fechasse-se.

De pé. Diante de seus dois amigos. Daqueles que amava. Olhos doloridos...

"Por que vocês não gostam do Michael?" perguntou Remus com naturalidade fingida.

"Por que está nos perguntando isso, Remus?" perguntou James com voz impassível.

"Porque vi você e Sirius trocando olhares pelas costas de Michael. Venho assistindo seus sorrisos debochados e ironias há um bom tempo. Não acham que já é o suficiente...?"

Um silêncio agressivo instalou-se no ambiente. Todas as coisas silenciaram-se. O momento cessou. As cortinas, a brisa que atravessava as janelas, os pensamentos inertes como cadáveres.

Sirius aproximou-se de Remus com olhos íngremes.

"Sabe, Remus... De todos nós, eu sempre fui o pior. James, o melhor. E você... o mais sonso..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos recolheu-se dentro de si como se houvesse tocado em uma superfície demasiadamente quente. Ou fria...

"Odeio tudo que você esconde. Odeio todas as coisas suas que são camufladas. Odeio suas mentiras bem contadas, mas falhas. Acha que somos cruéis, James e eu por maltratarmos Carlson? Acha que somos infelizes por nutrirmos atitudes e pensamentos sinceros? Tenho pena de você, Remus! Quem é o monstro aqui? Nós ou você por estar enganando aquele garoto? Por fingir que o corresponde. Por alimentá-lo com ilusões que você vai destruir em meses? Será que você o ama de verdade? Tenho observado de perto e longe esse 'louco amor'. Esse fingimento absurdo..."

Remus afastou-se de Sirius trêmulo por dentro. Por fora, exibia sua calma invejável.

"Por que não se mete com a sua vida, Black? Por que quer tomar conta de minha vida e me critica? Eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para você e James, não é mesmo? Sempre vai ressaltar minhas falhas e erros com um prazer mórbido. Nem meu relacionamento. Nem meu namorado. Nem eu... Nada dessas coisas são suficientes para você. Você sempre olha tudo de cima com sua arrogância e ego. Eu nunca vou ser bom para você. Esteja eu triste ou feliz, sempre haverá algo de errado em mim. Você sempre tentará me corrigir..."

James notou com apreensão que Remus tinha olhos vermelhos de morte. Sirius não deteve-se. Seu lado mais cruel atiçou-se como fogo.

"Não tenho problemas com você. Mas, perdoe-me se acho que o garoto com quem você se esfrega é uma grande porcaria. Suba! Vá lá! Ele deve estar te esperando! É só para isso que você deve servir para alguém a quem está visível que não ama. Aposto que as mentiras entre vocês dois devam entreter muito a ambos. Suba! Ele deve estar doido por isso..."

Remus perdeu a sua calma. O tremor que encontrava-se em sua alma transbordou para a superfície de seu ser. Não houve lágrimas. Machucado e ofendido como nunca antes, Remus deu as costas para Sirius e com passos rápidos subiu os degraus da escada até seu quarto. Um som surdo de madeira batendo foi audível quando, com violência, ele fechou a porta.

E naquele momento, apenas por minutos, Sirius e Remus se odiaram. Odiaram com o ódio forte existente só entre mães, filhos, pais, irmãos. Amantes.

Odiaram-se com o calor púrpuro da calamidade e dor. Após, a dor voltariam a sentir o amor e a tristeza predominante.

James mirou Sirius com olhos incrédulos antes que levasse as mãos à cabeça, consciente, das coisas cruéis que haviam sido ditas e demorariam um século para serem varridas.

Com dedos hesitantes, James tocou os cabelos de Sirius.

"O que você fez, Sirius?"

Um câncer silencioso e insistente penetrou o coração do garoto de cabelos compridos. Estava tudo errado. Mais tarde, sabia que desejaria abraçar Remus e desmentir-lhe todas aquelas agressões. De dizer que o considerava como um tesouro valioso. Que nunca o julgara menor do que era.

Porém, a inteligência aguda de ambos revelaria que muitas verdades são germinadas em momentos de pura raiva. Nenhuma sinceridade é tão sincera como aquela que brota em um solo seco de discórdia, assim como um cacto em meio ao deserto.

Em seu quarto, o garoto de cabelos castanhos soluçava nos braços de um preocupado Michael Carlson. Seu coração era a morte insaciável e brutal. Vital e podre.

O amor, algo que corroia-lhe. A praga daquela amizade que pecara contra a reserva.

Em um futuro, quando Remus pisasse pela última vez em Hogwarts e sentisse aquela atmosfera suave e eterna o engolir, compreenderia que vivera uma época de limites pouco respeitados. De desmedidas. De excessos. E de confusões de sentimentos.

Uma época em que familiares se odiavam como algozes. Ou amavam-se como loucos. Amigos adoravam-se como irmãos. E amariam-se como amantes. Amantes divorciados unicamente pelo tempo e pela infâmia dos destinos.

Porém, com um orgulho meticuloso, Sirius, James e Remus ririam do tempo ou da rispidez da vida. Ririam por estes terem atrasado-se. Atrasado-se para roubar-lhes aquilo que era adorável e infinito.

Antes que as declinações de miséria e caos apoderassem-se de suas vidas, aqueles três jovens já teriam vivido por inúmeras reencarnações. Já haviam amado mais do que um corpo sangüíneo e ósseo permitia. Já haviam sido felizes em uma plenitude incompreensível. Não lamentariam o que a vida viria a levar-lhes porque humildemente admitiriam que já haviam vivido mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

E mesmo daqueles momentos brutais, carregariam uma sensação de algo soberbo. A sensação de egos extremamente fortes se digladiando em nome de um Amor incestuoso. Vivendo batalhas e tréguas que muitos em uma vida longa não encontrariam.

Em um futuro, quando adultos e enfrentando suas misérias, aqueles três jovens de Hogwarts admitiriam que suas relações não haviam sido perfeitas por caminharem entre o incomparável e o caos. Mas que viveria através do tempo sem nunca extingüir-se.

Então, Sirius, Remus e James ririam um sorriso que poucos reconheceriam e admitiriam que foram insuperáveis. Que aquela remota cena na casa de Remus havia sido apenas um desdobramento do imenso Amor quer sentiam. Uma batalha insensata e ainda assim, doce. Repleta de sentimentos indefiníveis e febris. Que aquele talvez tenha sido o início para algo maior. Ou então, apenas o meio de algo que acontecia há milênios em suas naturezas.

E era nessas horas que a abstração daquela ternura tornava-se quase palpável...


	13. Os Marotos13

**OS MAROTOS**

_Capítulo XIII_

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

Notas2:

Oi,

Espero que apreciem este novo capítulo. :D

Como esta é a festa de aniversário de Remus que quase calha com minha festa de aniversário também, espero que todos vcs se divirtam muito com este capítulo que apresenta bastantes surpresas.

Minha irmã disse que deveria começar este capítulo com a música "Festa no Apê" da praga Latino. Porém, como tenho amor pelos marotos, achei que seria um gesto abominável tal coisa.

Recadinhos:

**Paula Lírio**

Obrigada por sua review. 

Sim, James de certa forma TMBM sente ciúmes de Remus. Na verdade, os três se amam muito. De maneiras diferentes claro. Porém, ainda sim, é amor.

Acho tmbm que o Carlson nutre um amor sincero por Remus. Mas, acho que ele não é correspondido, pobrezinho.

Adorei conversar com vc, Paula. Espero que nos falemos mais vezes.

**Kirina-Li**

Viu, só? Eu não demorei muito tempo para atualizar.

Acho tmbm que o Sirius merecia uns bons tapas. Mas, acho tmbm que é justamente esse lado dele de "menino mau"que encanta tanto Remus e James. Às vezes, ele acaba maltratando o Remus. Isso é triste. Mas, é estranho como justamente as pessoas que mais amamos são as que parecem mais machucadas por nós, além de serem as quais dedicamos às vezes mais ódio. Acho que é proporcional o ódio e o amor. Quando irrita-se com alguém não importante, sente-se indiferença. Porém, Remus e Sirius sentiram ódio. Isso porque eles se amam infinitamente. 

Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic e gostar tanto dela. Tmbm acho que o Snape está doente. Acho que ele é o resultado de rejeição, indiferença. Acho que ele idealiza o Remus como a única coisa que ele tem. A única coisa capaz de mudar sua realidade. E isso é complicado porque nunca pode se depositar a própria felicidade nas mãos de ninguém. Cara, esse garoto está perdido. Preciso pensar como agir com ele nos próximos capítulos.

Eu recebi seu e-mail, Kirina. Não pense que não o respondi por pouco caso ou algo parecido. Mas, é que essas minhas semanas foram corridas. Mas, claro que vou respondê-lo logo logo. 

E para a sua proposta de expor minha fic em seu site, por mim tudo bem. Sinta-se à vontade e pode contar comigo.

**Baby Potter**

Não se preocupe, eu demoro, mas nunca paro de atualizar. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

**Mystic**

Ah, aquela sua review fez minha alegria. Que bom que a fic consegue tocar os sentidos. 

**Virginia-Revel**

Achei muito engraçado você contar a parada da sua avó. 

Que bom que vc gostou da música de abertura do outro capítulo. Aquela música é tudo de bom. Um ritmo extremamente alegre para uma letra tão melancólica. Tão depressiva.

**Dana Norram**

Fiquei bastante lisonjeada com sua review. Muito muito muito obrigada por seu comentário. Para falar a verdade, nem sei o que dizer. É mais do que esperava ouvir...

Bem, não se preocupe, como podem constatar neste novo capítulo, verão que as coisas se tornarão mais definidas entre Remus e Sirius. Assim como James passará a sentir algo mais profundo por Lílian.

Obrigada por ler a fic e novamente, obrigada por seu comentário.

**Anushka-chan**

Eu acho que vc é a primeira pessoa que apóia a relação de Sirius e James OO

Durante todo esse tempo, só recebi acusações XD

Melhor você abaixar para nenhuma pedrada te acertar. XD

Bem, muito obrigada por seu comentário. E quanto a algo relacionado aos três, é uma coisa que tudo indica que irá acontecer. Acho isso inevitável. Mas, confesso que sinto um pouco de extra cuidado para escrever algo parecido e não parecer vulgar.

Obrigada por ler a fic

**Lady Narusami**

Fico feliz que tenham aprovado a fic. Vc e a sua amiga que a indicou. 

Obrigada por lê-la e agradeço sua review.

**Moony Ntc**

Nossa, que felicidade conseguir inspirar alguém a escrever. Isso me deixa feliz 

Fiquei bastantes satisfeita com sua review. Que bom que está gostando dos "marotos".

Fiquei contente também por você apreciar a minha maneira de escrever. Muito obrigada.

**Lia**

Que nada! Sou eu quem fica boba com as coisas que você escreve.

Se o fanfic que eu escrevo consegue te animar um pouco, mesmo quando você chega em casa esgotada e cansada da vida, o que mais poderia querer?

Uma das ambições de todo escritor deve ser esse desejo de transmitir ao leitor um fluxo de alegria e eu, se consigo fazer isso, acho que já estou no paraíso.

Palavras como as suas me impulsionam muito a escrever. Me deixam radiante.

Muito obrigada. Vc diz que é minha fã, mas o que seria de mim em momentos terríveis como aqueles pelos quais passei, se não ouvisse palavras inspiradoras como as suas?

Eu que sou fã de vocês.

Beijos para todos vocês e obrigada.

Dedico esta fic aos marotos em si (criados pela Deusa Rowling) que são brilhantes por natureza e fazem a nossa alegria.

_Brilliant Green_

**More Than This**  
(Ferry)

_I could feel at the time  
There was no way of knowing  
Fallen leaves in the night  
Who can say where they're blowing  
As free as the wind  
And hopefully learning  
Why the sea on the tide  
Has no way of turning  
More than this - there is nothing  
More than this - tell me one thing  
More than this - there is nothing  
It was fun for a while  
There was no way of knowing  
Like dream in the night  
Who can say where we're going  
No care in the world  
Maybe I'm learning  
Why the sea on the tide  
Has no way of turning  
More than this - there is nothing  
More than this - tell me one thing  
More than this - there is nothing_

No andar de baixo, Sirius permanecia em sua quietude anormal e sinistra. Parecia alheio ao vazio sepulcral que instalara-se em suas vísceras, assim como uma bactéria podre e incurável. Ocasionalmente, caminhava entre algumas pessoas que já haviam chegado à casa de Remus. O garoto de cabelos escuros esbarrava nelas, sem realmente vê-las ou senti-las.

Seus olhos fixavam-se na porta trancada do quarto do amigo que era o dono daquela propriedade. Bebia vinho, sem importar-se com a lembrança da detenção que cumprira certa vez, por ter sido flagrado em um banheiro vazio bebendo álcool e fumando com James e alguns alunos do sexto ano. Que punissem-no agora por infligir regras.

Pouco importava se já havia bebido três copos de vinho e pedido cigarros a uma garota alta que olhava-no de vez em quando por sobre o ombro do rapaz com quem estava. Pouco importava se Mc Gonnagal entrasse agora pela porta daquela sala e berrasse-lhe que deveria comportar-se melhor. Que estava envergonhando sua Casa e a Escola, fazendo coisas que apenas gente de má fama fazia.

Merecia uma detenção. Milhares dela! E ainda assim não seria o suficiente para puni-lo.

Remus o punia trancando-se naquele maldito quarto com Carlson e James. Punia-no por atribuir a verdade a fatos camuflados. A mentiras ridículas e teatros abissais.

O garoto de cabelos compridos caminhava por uma tênue linha de arrependimento e orgulho.

Orgulhava-se por ser um mártir incurável. Por ter vomitado as palavras que julgava verdadeiras. Passara sua vida inteira cercado por uma família que fingia amor, que fingia caráter, que fingia pureza e fingia excelência. Nunca mais, fingiria. Nem mesmo por Remus.

Ao lembrar-se da família, a imagem do ser mais abominável de sua árvore genealógica, chegou até Sirius com um leve odor de repugnância e náusea. Involuntariamente, já imaginara certa vez, a ninfeta prostituta com olhos de desmesura no leito de sua mãe. Os beijos intercalados pelas únicas palavras doces que aquelas duas pessoas viriam a dizer durante suas vidas inteiras. Os cabelos espessos e negros abraçando a untuosidade de seus corpos despidos e ossudos. Os lábios de Bellatrix tocando sua mãe.

Sirius sentiu a bebida revirar em seu estômago e com um lamento interno, apesar da obscuridade e dor dos fatos, era triste admitir que aquele era o momento mais verdadeiro daquelas duas mulheres. Em um futuro quando Bellatrix fosse empurrada por seus pais para dentro de um casamento incoerente, assim como uma criança é forçada a sentar-se em um lugar vazio, sua dor e raiva jorrariam como rios eternos. Choraria com desalento e amargura no dia em que sua antiga e inesquecível amante morresse e não estivesse perto para segurar sua mão por apenas uma última vez. Estaria em seu leito nupcial na madrugada em que a tia respirasse sua última dor, servindo a um marido que reclamava seu corpo como reclama-se o bom uso de um produto que custou caro.

A garota com olhos de desmesura verteria-nos em paredes de aço após o último beijo que trocasse com a mulher que amara. Uma mulher que encontrava-se agora pálida e sem vida.

Deveria aprender a viver sem a existência daquela a quem havia entregado-se com loucura e eternidade. Aprender a viver sem verdades antes que o Lorde das Trevas aparecesse e lhe guiasse por caminhos oblíquos e atraentes. Antes que acariciasse seu ego doentio e assassino, assim como acaricia-se uma criança pequena.

Ninguém, por pior que fosse, sustentava mentiras para sempre. Ninguém as tolerava viver. Então, por que Remus a vestia-nas em um sacrifício mudo de vidros estilhaçados e cortantes? Nada entristecia mais a Sirius...

Seu arrependimento fluía toda vez que seu olhar detinha-se na porta trancada do andar de cima. O único arrependimento de ter injetado em Remus verdades abomináveis que ele próprio enxergava. De tê-lo ferido, sem receios ou mesuras.

A música estava um pouco alta. O garoto de cabelos compridos viu novas pessoas aparecerem naquele cenário. Mais convidados não convidados por Remus surgiam. Ocasionalmente, alguns encurralavam Sirius, perguntando sobre o paradeiro do dono daquela festa. O paradeiro do garoto de cabelos castanhos.

_Aquele que andava com ele e James. _

_O aluno preferido do Professor Flitwick_.

Aquele que não tolerava verdades.

(CUT)

Remus possuía olhos fixos em um teto inalcançável. Sentia os dedos de James percorrendo a suavidade de seu rosto. Aparando as arestas de sua dor e raiva. Sentia o olhar dele em si. Uma preocupação sincera e terna. O garoto que apresentara-se pela primeira vez a ele no trem de Hogwarts. Sem receios ou medos.

Carlson permanecia distante, sentado no parapeito da janela. A luz clara da lua tímida no céu animava superficialmente a expressão grave em seu rosto. No quarto coberto de sombras, dois garotos permaneciam sentados na cama no centro. O braço de James pousado com delicadeza ao redor dos ombros de Remus. O garoto de cabelos castanhos erguia seus olhos umedecidos de dor. Cada palavra encontrando um caminho evidente naquela escuridão de desalento.

O monitor corvinense sentiu a inveja corroê-lo furiosamente. Um zumbido surdo em um quarto minúsculo. Um maldito inseto debatendo-se contra as vidraças. Uma turberculose espiritual. A dor de contemplar seu objeto de amor procurando consolo e paz em outros braços.

Um pressentimento inescrupuloso o assolou.

Ocasionalmente, Carlson sentia um inexplicável enrijecimento no corpo e lábios de Remus quando o tinha junto de si. Uma involuntária força repelente que parecia vir de algum interior mágico. Algo que o perseguia constantemente, causando-lhe um profundo temor. Raras eram às vezes em que um desespero silencioso não o assolava. O desespero de após cada beijo contemplar nos olhos de Lupin uma imagem desconhecida. Uma lembrança oculta. Uma miragem inacessível.

A lembrança de chuva, terra e árvores.

Agora, Michael encontrava-se em um rancor abominável. Áspero. Sentia inveja da cumplicidade soberba de Remus e James. Inveja por James conseguir chegar perto de Remus, sem ser repelido ou afastado. Por conseguir consolá-lo da maneira que gostaria de fazê-lo. Por tomá-lo em seus braços e possuí-lo através de uma força aguda. Desejável.

Por último, o rapaz que se encontrava de fora daquela cena magnífica que decorria diante de seus olhos, assim como a platéia de um grande espetáculo, sentiu o inconfundível ciúme.

Ciúme por Remus ter uma vida, um sentimento, uma verdade que o excluía totalmente.

James puxou o rosto de Remus para próximo de seu ombro e murmurou-lhe palavras de afeto. Foi com uma suavidade persuasiva que o garoto de cabelos rebeldes convenceu o outro a descer para uma festa de aniversário que lhe esperava. Para pessoas que conhecia e desconhecia. Para a música alta que efervescia algo atraente.

Carlson acompanhou com os olhos Remus caminhar até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e trancar a porta atrás de si. Em seguida, seus olhos detiveram-se em James.

Nunca pode compreender aquela estranha proximidade entre Lupin, Black e Potter. Nunca conseguiu operar em sua mente o fator derradeiro que aproximava uma alma tímida e dócil de seres desordeiros e rebeldes. Estava longe de sua sensibilidade o mistério da natureza que brincava com a química humana, do mesmo modo que uma criança brinca com feitiços.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes capturou o olhar do outro sobre si. Com displicência e sem um verdadeiro interesse, perguntou:

"O que você está olhando, Carlson?"

O monitor corvinense manteve fixo seu olhar, sem intimidar-se. Sua voz tornou-se pausada ao falar. A fúria de seus sentimentos forçava-no a tentar recompor-se em uma calma estranha.

"Você não precisava ter subido, Potter. Sabe... eu posso muito bem cuidar do Remus sozinho. Ele não precisa nem de você e nem do Black que o deixou nesse estado. Nós não precisamos que se intrometam em nossas vidas..."

Então, um sorriso assustador desenhou-se no rosto de James. Um sorriso prelúdio de uma maldade exarcebada. Algo aterrorizou Michael. A vitória silenciosa de Potter exibia um troféu que reluzia em seus olhos.

"Nós...? Que nós?"

Os dois rapazes miraram-se em uma barbaridade muda. Um estraçalhar de ossos. Um arrancar de peles. Um ranger de dentes.

Quando retornou ao seu quarto, Remus os encontrou separados e muito quietos. Sua melancolia não permitiu que percebesse a asfixia intercalada de ódios verdadeiros. De sentimentos competitivos.

Os três desceram as escadas silenciosos e amargos. Carlson apertou com desespero a mão de Remus.

Para ter certeza de que ele o correspondia. Para provar a verdade de que o garoto aceitara em um sábado distante seu convite para sair. Novamente, uma involuntária rejeição partiu de Remus que livrou-se de seus dedos para enxugar os olhos.

Para tirar sua franja dos olhos.

Para segurar no corrimão da escada.

Carlson exasperou-se em silêncio. Estava enlouquecendo solitariamente.

Amando solitariamente...

James mirou a cena como um artista mira um espetáculo. Um quadro de Renoir. Uma tragédia em cores de sépia. Então, novamente o estranho sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto e Carlson desejou em seu íntimo que ele nunca mais voltasse a fazê-lo.

(CUT)

Sirius viu Remus cruzar seu campo de visão com uma miserabilidade debilitante. Seus olhos inchados como se nunca tivessem conhecido o sono. Sua dor aparente trajava-no como parte de seu vestuário.

Por um momento breve os olhares dos dois garotos se chocaram e Sirius encolheu-se como uma criança censurada. Alarmada.

O horror de causar dor sem qualquer fagulha de piedade percorreu o corpo e mente do garoto de cabelos compridos como serpentes enlouquecidas. Uma temeridade bruta instalou-se em seu coração. Um medo avassalador. Doente. Obsessivo e mudo.

O medo de Remus odiá-lo por seus erros abomináveis. Pelas suas atitudes que apesar de verdadeiras, ainda assim eram impensadas.

Lembranças tristes assolaram as paredes carnais de seu cérebro e chocalharam-se como moedas em frascos de vidro.

Aprendera a lidar com o ódio muito cedo. Os diferentes tipos de ódio.

O ódio de sua mãe que era consistente e voraz. O ódio de seu irmão Regulus que omitia uma certa inveja por detrás de atos infantis. O ódio de seu pai que estava assombrado por desprezo e insensatez.

Contudo, nunca pensara em um ódio vindo de Remus.

Uma dor aguda atravessou Sirius silenciosamente. Uma agulha demasiadamente longa de amargura.

O vinho queimava em seu estômago.

Seus olhos procuraram novamente a visão de Remus em vão. O garoto de cabelos castanhos agora aproximava-se de duas garotas que caminharam em sua direção com sorrisos expansivos e as abraçou com ternura. Uma delas possuía cabelos cor de areia e olhar intenso. A outra mais bonita de cabelos ruivos trançados até a cintura exibia um encanto febril. O encanto de garotas que escondem-se durante anos por detrás de uniformes escuros e quando aparecem sem aviso prévio, trajando calças justas e blusas nunca vistas em Hogsmeade, causam um impacto constrangedor.

Talvez, fosse a tristeza de Sirius que vetou seus olhos para uma situação que todos que estavam perto notaram.

Sobre cabelos de outono e corpo alongado pairava um par de olhos atentos. James olhou Lílian com profundidade e sem a temeridade de fazê-lo. A menina sorriu constrangida e afastou-se silenciosa lançando um rápido olhar para trás. Ambos miraram-se com a estranheza de pessoas que ironicamente se percebem em um ambiente repleto de pessoas imperceptíveis.

James sentiu seu corpo produzir uma felicidade que não enquadrava-se na incoerência de acontecimentos melancólicos que há pouco haviam decorrido. Então, com um resigno interior, o garoto de cabelos rebeles fingiu que não percebera o seu estranho sentimento. Por uma estranha fidelidade a Sirius e Remus, James não julgou certo alegrar-se com o encanto de um anjo palpável e não tão etéreo.

Mais tarde em suas vidas, com intimismo e dramaticidade, Potter e Evans compreenderiam que o acaso fora apenas criado pelo pessimismo e incredibilidade humanos em uma remota fração de séculos. Sentiria James quando permanecesse com Lílian adormecida ao seu lado após inúmeros nasceres de sol, uma confiança na harmonização perfeita de cores vivas, vidas e acontecimentos. Nada mais pairaria sobre suas cabeças além das mão hábeis e transparentes do inevitável. O Inevitável. A estranha força aveludada que une acontecimentos, costurando-os a pessoas e fatos. Que em algum momento começa a mover-se e faz de um minuto, o ápice e causa de uma vida inteira. De outras vidas que estariam por vir. De outras histórias. E de outros inevitáveis.

Lílian, ao contrário de James, cobriu-se no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram com uma súbita melancolia intuitiva. Naquele momento não soube identificá-la. Não reconheceu a tristeza secreta que todos sentem quando deparam-se com suas tarefas existenciais. Suas causas. E temem a magnitude da vida, ao mesmo tempo que culpam-na por tudo que ela exige.

Contudo, quando segurasse em um futuro distante seu filho pequeno nos braços e rezasse para que o Mal não despedaçasse seus bracinhos, sua vida frágil, Lílian com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos compreenderia aquele momento e suspiraria novamente a melancolia. Porém, uma melancolia mais corajosa.

Estaria disposta a morrer pelo inevitável. E a matar também.

O Inevitável...

Remus afastou-se um pouco do lugar onde estava para servir-se de vinho enquanto Julian Parker, a menina com cabelo cor de areia, perguntava se havia algo de errado com seus olhos. Olhos vermelhos de morte.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu-se tonto com o número inesperado de pessoas ao seu redor. Rostos de Hogwarts. Pessoas que olhavam-no pelo canto dos olhos, entre sorrisos através de vidros.

Alguns casais abraçavam-se no centro da sala enquanto seus corpos fingiam acompanhar a música.

O vinho aqueceu-lhe por dentro de maneira prazerosa. Seus olhos eram incapazes de reerguerem-se. Sabia que Sirius Black o vigiava. O acompanhava. O censurava com o seu dom infalível de anjo demônio.

Sua cabeça explodia em uma mágoa dolorida. Quem ele pensava que era para feri-lo daquela maneira? Para dizer-lhe verdades sepultadas? Para torturá-lo com seu sarcasmo?

Sirius Black possuía um bisturi escondido em suas mãos. Ocasionalmente, ele utilizava-no para analisar, abrir, remexer as verdades de Lupin. Infalivelmente...

O que mais desagradava Remus era a incômoda sensação de que as coisas nunca estavam bem. Por mais que subtraísse, somasse ou multiplicasse a estranha aritmética de seu mundo, as coisas nunca encontrava uma solução viável. No fim, tudo emaranhava-se novamente e as coisas precisavam retornar para o seu início.

Qual verdade Sirius gostaria de ouvir?

A verdade de que o amava há anos enquanto ele se jogava nos braços de qualquer um que não fosse ele? Que toda vez em que ele se ausentava com James, sua cabeça doía para não refletir sobre a obviedade dos fatos? Das causas.

Ou preferiria saber como ele morria todas as vezes que Sirius escolhia alguém para amar e o contornava em suas buscas ou critérios?

Toleraria Sirius ouvir que aquele dia na Floresta Proibida nunca se esvaíra para ele? Que seus lábios ainda queimavam com seus beijos? Delicadamente. Doentiamente.

Então, com que poder ele arrancava suas verdades sobre Carlson?

De que adiantava para ele saber que Remus nunca poderia dedicar um amor equivalente ao seu para o monitor corvinense? Que o amor que sentia não era insubstituível. Imutável. E que se ao menos gostava de Michael, isso já era mais do que esperava de si mesmo.

Remus afastou-se para algum lugar onde não pudesse ser vigiado. Nem pelo sarcasmo de Sirius. Nem pela preocupação de Carlson.

A bebida preenchia-no com uma languidez sensível quando encontrou refúgio no escritório de seu pai. A penumbra o invadiu por dentro e por fora. Novamente, o paraíso concreto da solidão estendeu seus braços.

Sirius permaneceu do lado de fora acompanhando-no com seus olhos obsessivos. Fitava o Remus que agora o amava menos. Que fugia de seu olhar. Que quase fora seu em uma tarde chuvosa quando arrancou um prazer incessante de seu corpo pequeno...

Frank Longbottom e sua namorada Alice passaram abraçados por Sirius e após esbarrarem nele, disseram-lhe um vago pedido de desculpas.

O garoto de cabelos compridos os mirou com desconfiança. O que diria a professora Mc Gonnagal se descobrisse que os dois monitores da Grifinória também encontravam-se bêbados assim como "pessoas de má fama"?

Sirius aproximou-se meio tonto de James que encontrava-se a alguma distancia. Após fazer um discreto gesto de carinho em sua mão, prosseguiu.

"E então...?"

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes olhou o outro com gravidade antes de retribuir o gesto.

"Eu fiz o que podia, Sirius. Remus está inconsolável. Agora é com você..."

"O que eu faço, James...?"

"Eu não sei... Não sei também porque você às vezes age dessa maneira com ele. Pense muito bem nas coisas que vai dizer para Remus. Espero que fale depois com ele..."

"Está bem..."

Sirius curvou-se para dar-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, mas o outro garoto impediu-lhe delicadamente de fazê-lo.

"Não, Sirius, na frente de todo mundo, não... Você andou bebendo...?"

O garoto de cabelos compridos mirou-no intrigado antes de afastar-se novamente.

"Desculpe. Pensei que não se importasse com essas coisas..." murmurou ele ligeiramente magoado pela rejeição de Potter.

James acompanhou Sirius com os olhos. Acompanhou-no caminhar de volta ao lugar onde estava e beber mais vinho. Engolir álcool misturado à dor e orgulho. Tornava-se mais vulnerável. Mais humano.

A atenção do garoto de cabelos rebeldes foi roubada por uma voz suave e confiante. Um par de olhos verdes e cabelos de cobre. O anjo não etéreo. Extremamente palpável. Ao alcance da mão.

"Com licença, Potter, eu não consigo encontrar o Remus. Estou um pouco tonta. Poderia me dizer onde fica o banheiro?"

James por um momento perdeu-se naqueles cílios de boneca e batom com perfume de cereja. Cor de cereja. Sabor de cereja...?

"Bom, melhor você utilizar o do quarto do Remus."

"E onde fica o quarto do Remus?" perguntou a menina sorrindo um sorriso tímido.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes retribuiu-lhe o sorriso meio sem jeito enquanto inconscientemente levava as mãos à cabeça e emaranhava seus cabelos.

"Vem comigo, eu te mostro..."

Michael Carlson conversava ao pé da escada com Rebbeca Liljeberg e outros amigos quando Lílian passou por ele ao lado de James, apoiando-se no corrimão da escada enquanto subiam.

Entrementes, Sirius travava um dilema silencioso. Sabia onde Remus encontrava-se. Solitário e acessível.

Era o momento de aproximar-se dele. De ouvir seu julgamento e rancor. De desfazer-se de um orgulho que possuía como parte componente de si mesmo.

O garoto de cabelos compridos vacilou por um momento antes de sua mão girar a maçaneta da porta do escritório onde o amigo se encontrava. A penumbra o invadiu. Intranqüila. Intensa. E o mundo das obrigações de irmãos não sangüíneos o abrigou.

(CUT)

Lílian Evans sentiu novamente aquele par de espelhos sobre si. Demorou algum tempo para ela acostumar-se com a idéia de sentir os olhos de James passeando por seu corpo como um forasteiro caminha por uma nova terra. Uma ou duas vezes, seus olhares se encontraram. A tristeza. E algum recato. Odiava quando olhavam-na daquele modo.

James abriu a porta do quarto de Remus para ela e deu passagem para que entrasse, seguindo-a logo após. A menina de cabelos vermelhos recostou-se sobre a pia do pequeno banheiro e permitiu que a água fria refrescasse seu rosto. Talvez, não devesse ter bebido tão depressa o último copo de vinho.

Seu reflexo no espelho sobre o mármore denunciava cansaço e um pouco de embriaguez.

Olhos de verde intenso depararam-se com James sentado na cama de Remus quando Lílian abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu com os cabelos um pouco úmidos.

"Estás tudo bem com você, Evans...?"

"Acho que a música alta e a bebida me deixaram meio enjoada. Está tudo bem. Está passando já. Será que Remus se incomodaria se eu ficasse aqui um pouco...?"

"Acredito que não... Sinta-se à vontade... Prefere que eu saia?"

Lílian deu de ombros enquanto tirava um isqueiro e cigarros de sua bolsa.

"Não me incomodo que fique, Potter. Se incomoda se eu fumar...? Com as férias não posso fazer isso em casa. Meus pais me matam se descobrirem que ando fumando e minha irmã dedo duro, com certeza, os diria se me pegasse fazendo isso escondida..."

James fingiu não surpreender-se com aquela novidade sobre a aluna reservada e estudiosa de Hogwarts. Lílian percebeu o atordoamento que causou ao garoto e forçou-se a sorrir.

"Eu estou tentando parar, certo? Que foi? Por que está surpreso? Não esperava que você ficasse com essa cara depois de ter sido pego no banheiro fumando com Black."

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes pareceu ainda mais desconcertado.

"É que não tinha essa imagem de você. Você é tão reservada. Ótima aluna. Não cria problemas. Pensei que..."

"Pensou que eu era a lunática que copia tudo o que os professores dizem e não tem vida própria? Por Deus, Potter, pare! Odeio rótulos..."

James baixou os olhos e acendeu também um cigarro que Lílian lhe ofereceu.

"Se Remus nos ver, fará um escândalo. Ele diz que isso fará mal para nossa saúde." murmurou James, sem jeito.

"Ele está certo! Estou tentando parar seriamente. Quero voltar para Hogwarts, sem correr riscos de ser flagrada no banheiro com Julian e Rebecca..."

James ainda sorria quando a menina levantou-se e acendeu a lâmpada de uma pequena luminária sobre a escrivaninha de Remus. Em um pequeno mural, estavam fixadas fotografias do garoto de cabelos castanhos e seus amigos. Lílian observou cada uma delas e sorriu para uma foto tirada de James no momento em que ele dormia.

"Remus me disse que você e Black passarão as férias aqui."

"Sim, meus pais estão no Congresso de Bruxos da Ásia. Resolvi ficar na Inglaterra e ele me ofereceu a casa dele para não ficar sozinho. E você?"

"Mc. Gonnagal disse que bruxos menores de idade tinham direito de participarem do Congresso e me convidou para ir, mas achei que meus pais ficariam tristes se permanecesse longe deles durante as férias. Pais trouxas, sabe...? E quanto a Black?"

"Ele preferiu ficar conosco do que com a família dele."

Lílian sorriu com compreensão após soltar um anel de fumaça pelo canto dos lábios.

"Com uma prima daquelas, eu preferia ficar até mesmo no inferno. Lembra-se daquele primeiro ano no Expresso de Hogwarts onde aquele cretina arrumou aquela confusão? Aquela menina é um pesadelo! Black faz bem em fugir dela... Acho que ele a odeia pelo que já vi dos dois."

"Sim, ele a odeia..." murmurou James com um olhar evasivo.

"E quanto a você, ele ama..."

James mirou Lílian com uma surpresa pouco disfarçada.

"Não como amigo, claro. Ele gosta de você da mesma forma que Michael gosta do Remus. Dá para perceber que vocês são namorados."

James tentou dizer algo, mas mal sua boca abriu-se, ela fechou-se novamente, procurando encontrar palavras. Lílian, dando-se conta do que dissera, procurou tranqüilizá-lo.

"Não se preocupe! Eu não falei e nem pretendo falar sobre isso com ninguém. Isso é algo que percebo há algum tempo apenas. Não precisa ficar desconcertado, Potter. Eu não me importo com essas coisas. Fui eu quem mais apoiou Michael para convidar Remus para sair..."

Um silêncio abrupto instalou-se no ambiente. James mirou a garota de cabelos ruivos como mira-se um quadro.

"Pobres garotas de Hogwarts que dariam a vida para ficar com você ou Black. Acho que elas morreriam se soubessem da verdade. Aquela história do beijo de vocês no lago, acho que elas encararam apenas como uma brincadeira..." murmurou Lílian com um sorriso divertido.

James surpreendeu-se explicando-se.

"Mas, eu gosto de garotas! Sirius também! Não tem nada a ver com preferência o que temos. Simplesmente, gostamos um do outro."

A menina o fitou em silencio. O garoto de cabelos rebeldes não compreendeu sua urgência de fazer com que Lílian compreendesse o significado daquelas palavras. Seus olhos baixaram-se ao avançar por outro assunto.

"E você, Evans? Você tem namorado?"

A menina lançou outro anel de fumaça antes de balançar a cabeça com concordância.

"Tenho...ou tinha. Não sei mais. Paul Finnigam da Lufa-Lufa, conhece? Estávamos saindo juntos, mas tivemos uma discussão ontem. Bem, ele não me trouxe para a festa conforme o combinado. Talvez, ele não queira mais me ver... De qualquer modo, já sabia que terminaria. Não estávamos nos dando bem há muito tempo."

James buscou a recordação do rapaz da Lufa-Lufa e descobriu que o conhecia apenas de vista.

"Você não se importa, Evans?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu mesma terminaria hoje se ele não tivesse terminado antes. Acho que Paul já deve ter uma nova pessoa. Suspeitava que tivesse."

"E quanto a você? Está interessada em alguém?"

"Talvez..." murmurou a garota com olhar evasivo.

"Você vai logo encontrar outra pessoa" redargüiu Potter aproximando-se dela.

"Por que diz isso?"

"Porque você é uma garota legal... E é linda..."

A menina de cabelos ruivos sorriu um sorriso nervoso.

"Você flerta com todas as garotas de Hogwarts, Potter! O que Black diz disso?"

"Não estou flertado com você, Evans" murmurou James com um sorriso malicioso "Eu só achava que a 'queridinha dos professores' fosse uma pirralha chata e intragável, apesar de bonita. E conversando com você agora, percebo o quanto é legal. Não vou esconder que estou surpreso..."

Lílian afastou-se um pouco de James para pegar a sua bolsa e apagar o seu cigarro, tomada por um senso próprio de prudência. Já ouvira muitas vezes que Potter e Black estavam acostumados a darem em cima de todas as meninas. Conseqüentemente, Lílian não estava interessada em ingressar em nenhuma lista. Era melhor ir embora...

"Acho melhor descermos. As pessoas comentarão se demorarmos muito aqui em cima."

James pensou em protestar, mas não encontrou um modo de fazê-lo. Suas palavras saíram sinceras quando falou.

"Remus estava certo. Eu gostei de conhecer você, Evans..."

"Ele disse isso...? Que adorável... Estou satisfeita também por ter conhecido o famoso James Potter. Não se preocupe de verdade. Nunca falei ou falarei de você e Black com ninguém. Acredite em mim..."

"Eu confio em você..."

Os dois jovens se olharam com intensidade e o peso do silêncio os assolou.

A garota de cabelos de cobre viu o rapaz apenas um pouco mais alto do que ela envolvê-la em seus braços e apertá-la contar o peito. As faces tocando-se enquanto James acariciava seus cabelos.

Ambos sentiram-se enfraquecer. E o garoto de cabelos rebeldes não conseguiu mais se censurar por estar feliz. Talvez, estranhara um pouco a inexplicável liberdade que sentia com Lílian. Era a primeira vez que conversava com ela e sentia-se extremamente à vontade. Livre. De modo que, abraçá-la parecia algo natural. Aceitável. Mesmo que a menina diante de si parecesse ligeiramente atordoada com aquela atitude. Mesmo que tremesse quando erguesse seu rosto ruborizado para dizer-lhe algo.

James não prestou atenção dessa vez ao que ela falou. Não percebeu as palavras dela que diziam-lhe que era melhor descerem agora.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes deixou-se perder nas jóias naturais daqueles olhos. Delicadamente, acariciou o rosto a sua frente, forçando a menina a mergulhar em seu mesmo transe de prelúdios. De atos impensados. De inevitáveis acontecimentos.

"James, me solta..." murmurou Lílian receosa.

Potter não a soltou. A idéia do que fazer atravessou aquele momento. Tocou ambos em um mesmo segundo. Ambos aprisionaram-se naquele contato. Estavam muito próximos. Lílian sentia a respiração de James tocando a sua. E o garoto de cabelos rebeldes, sentiu-se possuir por um desejo oblíquo de desmedidas dóceis. Possessivas.

Os dois se beijaram.

James havia esquecido da sensação de beijar meninas. Lábios que exigiam delicadeza e suavidade. Não, insanidade. Sentiu Lílian acariciar sua nuca enquanto a puxava mais para si. Sentiu a febre daquele contato. Sentiu-se preso a ela. E sentiu-na correr para dentro de si como um oceano.

O momento pairou em uma eternidade sensível. James lembraria-se de ter movido a cabeça uma ou duas vezes. De ter sido pouco delicado quando Lílian usou a língua antes dele. E de ter sentindo um desejo voraz de não cessar nunca aquilo.

A garota de cabelos de cobre foi quem partiu o beijo. Evitando olhar James, ela levou os dedos aos lábios antes de murmurar com olhos assustados:

"Desculpe, Potter..."

Lílian abandonou-o sozinho no quarto de Remus. O garoto de cabelos rebeldes chamou seu nome, mas ela não voltou. Depois disso, ele também levaria os dedos aos lábios, parecendo injetar realidade em suas veias.

Uma consciência em estado puro o invadiu. Uma culpa profunda.

Beijara uma outra pessoa. Beijara alguém além de Sirius.

Traíra-no com aquele beijo. Traíra-no com pensamentos. Traíra-no esplendidamente com os lábios de uma garota admirável. Adorável. Que agora ainda corria dentro de si como um infinito oceano.

E fora ele quem começara aquilo! Desde o momento em que subira com Lílian até o quarto de Remus, sabia o que poderia acontecer. E talvez quisesse que aquilo acontecesse. Ela o atraía. Ela o aprisionava em sua aura interessante. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

James procurou novamente o resquício daquela estranha fidelidade a seus amigos que o entristecia. Procurou corroer-se por algo afim da felicidade que sentira por aquele beijo ser inferior a sua culpa. Descobriu que ambos sentimentos eram muito poderosos. Descobriu uma lembrança de si mesmo falando sobe dualidade.

E encontrou seu significado no interior de águas oceânicas.

(CUT)

A penumbra o invadiu. Intranqüila e intensa.

Os olhos de Sirius demoraram algum tempo para acostumarem-se com a pouca luz e conseguirem distinguir a silhueta do garoto de cabelos castanhos no sofá próximo a lareira.

Durante um interminável tempo, o silêncio. O ruído de suas respirações. A música que chegava longínqua aos seus sentidos. A dor. A raiva. A tristeza. O cheiro de vinho impregnado em suas peles e sangue. O som do relógio. O ventilador de teto. E o Amor.

A voz de Remus ao falar tornara-se rouca e imperativa. Alguma ponta de ironia também residia nela.

"Sirius Black! Quanto mais tento fugir de você, mais impossível parece de fazê-lo! Eu não te agüento mais! Sai daqui! Agora!"

O garoto de cabelos compridos e corpo alongado permaneceu no lugar onde se encontrava. A languidez do vinho ainda acompanhava seus movimentos. Sua memória. E estranhamente, aquilo o tornava mais si mesmo.

Remus ergueu seu olhar sangüíneo quando Sirius finalmente falou. A tensão os fazia inescrupulosos.

"Eu não vim até aqui para brigar de novo com você, Remus! Estou disposto a... Ora, vá para o inferno com suas lamentações! Não pode ficar aqui a noite toda! Arrume outra maneira de chamar a atenção!"

O sentimento derradeiro de uma indignação profunda, de uma raiva desmedida subiu até o coração do garoto de cabelos castanhos com a rapidez de uma aranha de dezesseis pernas.

Instintivamente, com uma auto-defesa suprema, infantil, Remus lançou-se contra Sirius e com os punhos fechados o empurrou.

"Quem você pensa que é? Por quê? Por que acha que pode falar assim comigo? Por que não trata dessa maneira seu querido James? As suas ex-namoradas? Aquelas vadias que correm atrás de você? Por que só comigo é desprezível?"

Sirius segurou os pulsos de Remus com força, magoando a pele muito alva. Um brilho intenso transpareceu em seus olhos como o despertar de uma vida remota.

"Não tente me bater, Remus! Nem tente! Agüentei já o suficiente disso daquela maldita família. Se tentar fazer isso de novo, não vou revidar. Mas, também, não vou permitir. Vou acabar quebrando o seu pulso."

Os dois garotos miraram-se e Remus sentiu o despertar maligno que adormecia em Sirius. Ondas escuras e incessantes de um ódio guardado nas fissuras de sua alma assim como se esconde um objeto no interior de uma gaveta atravessaram vagamente seus olhos. O garoto de cabelos castanhos recuou.

"Vai embora, Sirius!"

"Não vou sair antes de você me escutar e também antes de eu escutar o que você tem para me dizer. O que há com você, hein? Posso não ter acertado a maneira de fazer, mas acertei bem o que disse. E você também sabe disso, Remus Lupin. Minta agora que estamos sozinhos! Diga que ama o Carlson!"

Remus encarou Sirius com profunda irritação.

"E o que você tem com isso? Por que se intromete?"

"Eu não tolero ver você com ele! Eu odeio quando ele te toca! Eu sei que aquilo tudo é falso! Como você agüenta?"

Remus olhou Sirius com desalento antes de afastar-se.

"O que quer que eu faça?"

"Quero que você o deixe!"

"Está louco?

"Não, Remus! Não gosto da idéia de ver você se enganando! Está se machucando! Por que mentiu para mim!? Por que disse que amava Carlson quando na verdade não o amava!?"

Os dois garotos agora quase gritavam.

"Porque ele me ama! O que mais posso querer!? Quem mais prestaria atenção em mim? Tanto faz o que penso! Tanto faz quem amo!"

Sirius avançou para Remus e segurou-o pelos ombros.

"De quem você gosta, Remus!? Me diz o nome..."

Remus desvencilhou-se das mãos de Sirius com impaciência.

"NÃO INTERESSA! NÃO INTERESSA O QUE EU QUERO!"

"Por quê?"

Os dois garotos olharam-se com um olhar desafiante. Remus sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Sirius falou as palavras que temia. A verdade açoitou-lhe impiedosamente.

"É de mim, não é Remus? É de mim que você gosta?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos permitiu que filetes de amargura dividissem seu rosto em três partes. Um silêncio pesado apoiou-se sobre si. Diante de si. E sentiu-se nu por ter seu maior segredo roubado. Extorquido.

Um bisturi infalível...

Remus deu as costas para Sirius. Não queria olhá-lo. Não conseguiria olhá-lo.

Ninguém por pior que fosse conseguia viver para sempre uma mentira. Estava na hora... A pior hora...

Certa vez, já havia mentido para Sirius. Fragilizado como estava, Remus julgou-se incapaz e fazê-lo novamente...

Sirius mirou a figura pequena diante de si. Uma súbita ternura o preencheu.

"Você sempre soube, não é, Sirius?"

O garoto de cabelos compridos sentiu um confuso alívio por Remus baixar suas armas. Alívio por ele colocar um fim naquele teatro.

Sirius encontrava-se vagamente aliviado por não estar enganado...

"Não, Remus! Está errado! Eu apenas tive certeza do quanto você gostava de mim depois daquela vez na Floresta Proibida. Antes, eu não tinha certeza. Apenas, achava que você tinha um carinho muito forte. Mas, não pensava realmente que fosse algo maior..."

"Desde a primeira vez que te vi..."

"O quê, Remus?"

"Desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu comecei a sentir o que sinto hoje. Faz tempo não é, Sirius? Quase três anos. Três anos... Você e eu sentamos juntos naquela cabine do Expresso. Nos tornamos amigos..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos virou-se para encarar o outro amigo. Estava chorando. Sirius sentiu-se despedaçar.

"Remus, por que você não me falou isso antes?"

"Por que eu diria? Uma vez, no segundo ano, pensei em falar disso com você. Péssima idéia. Descobri minutos antes de fazê-lo que você estava saindo com uma menina da Corvinal. Hmp, como me senti idiota! Me senti idiota por ter pensado em algum momento que você me corresponderia..."

"Remus..."

"Depois, vieram outras... Várias. Muitas... Até você perdeu a conta. E eu me resignei. Me conformei. Tentei me convencer de que poderia conviver com o que sentia sem precisar de você. Sua amizade poderia ser o suficiente. Mas, então, James e você fizeram aquela brincadeira estúpida comigo no lago..."

Remus enxugou uma de suas faces com as costas das mãos.

"... E depois houve aquela vez na Floresta Proibida. Você, Sirius, arrancou de mim tudo o que eu já tinha sepultado. Não era pra ser! Principalmente quando você começou a namorar James. Principalmente quando vocês se trancam sozinhos no quarto de hóspedes da minha casa para fazer o que todos nós sabemos Você tem um belo namorado E James tem a você E eu? O que é que eu tenho? Tenho só as suas migalhas. As sobras de Potter! Então, por que me condena quando começo a sair com um monitor que gosta de mim? Prefere quando sou o imbecil que corre atrás de vocês? É disso que você sente falta, Sirius? Do seu brinquedo patético...?"

Sirius avançou sobre Remus e o abraçou com desespero. Os soluços do garoto de cabelos castanhos tornavam-se mais altos.

"Não, Remus! Eu não quero isso! Me desculpe! Me desculpe por tudo!"

"Eu tentei não gostar dessa maneira de você, Sirius Black. Eu tentei..."

Uma luz de compreensão atravessou o garoto de cabelos compridos. Suas certezas pareciam absolutas.

"Foi você, Remus... Foi você daquela vez na enfermaria! Eu sabia! Você me beijou quando eu estava dormindo. Eu sabia que era você! Não foi um sonho. Percebi isso naquela vez na Floresta Proibida..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos não precisou responder. A fragilidade fixa em suas pupilas revelava a Sirius todas as verdades de milênios. De vidas.

Remus tentou desvencilhar-se do abraço do garoto de cabelos compridos em vão. O outro não o deixaria partir. Não permitiria que ele fugisse novamente para seu paraíso de mentiras. De fingimentos soberbos. De lacunas constantes.

Sirius beijou-lhe a fronte e os olhos úmidos.

"Me desculpe, Remus. Me desculpe por tê-lo feito sofrer durante todo esse tempo... Meu amigo. Meu Remus..."

O garoto de cabelos compridos forçava-se a ser forte. Lutaria até o fim contra a vontade de acompanhar o outro em sua dor.

Remus sentia-se engolido pelo mundo. Não deveria ter-se entregado ao seu carrasco. Ao seu tormento. Ao seu amor.

Então, os dois garotos miraram-se com a desconfiança de prisioneiros. Estavam presos às coisas que precisaram ser ditas. Agora, havia as coisas que precisavam ser feitas. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer. Estavam intimidados demais pela força daquele momento.

Com uma intuição mútua, os dois entenderam que nada que fosse dito diluiria a densidade de acontecimentos intensos.

Ambos temiam olharem-se. Tinham medo um do outro. Após um longo tempo, foi Sirius quem forçou Remus a fitá-lo com uma gentileza firme.

Subitamente, o garoto de cabelos compridos enxergou na película daquele olhar a memória de troncos de árvore encharcados, de folhas que escorriam chuva, solo macio. O frio atingindo seus ossos.

Estranhamente, a natureza indecifrável daquela lembrança anestesiava culpas, dúvidas. Estrangulava demônios. E idealizava o que não havia sido concluído, senão em mentes e sonhos.

A idéia de uma nova chance surgiu como algo óbvio. Como se nada houvesse separado-nos naquele momento passado. Como se tivessem retornado para a obscuridade protetora da Floresta Proibida. Ou então, nunca houvessem saído dela. Estavam novamente separados do mundo. E a promessa dele era só uma ilusão perniciosa. Uma história assustadora e sem sentido.

Aquele momento remoto nunca havia se extinguido. Havia centelhas nas fissuras da alma daqueles dois garotos. E havia chegado a hora de confrontarem seus anseios. De abrirem de uma vez suas feridas, ou fecharem-nas para sempre.

Remus experimentou mentalmente o que diria antes de fazê-lo. A tensão esmigalhava sua sanidade.

"Eu te amo, Sirius. Sempre te amei..."

Os olhos do garoto de cabelos compridos recuperaram uma ternura inacreditável. Remus o amava. Sempre o fizera. Estava sendo verdadeiro por ele. Para ele.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se inquieto. Com dedos nervosos acariciou a nuca de Sirius. E antes mesmo de fechar os olhos, o beijou.

Suavemente, manteve seus lábios encostados nos do outro garoto, esperando que a surpresa se esvaísse. Esperando que o outro entreabrisse seus lábios.

Sirius puxou Remus para si com delicadeza quando sentiu-se envolver pela lembrança de algo que tivera início antes. Em uma tarde chuvosa. Em um mundo nublado. Com ansiedade, comprimia seus lábios contra a maciez doce daquele rosto pálido. A nitidez das emoções assolou-os. Bruta. Incessante.

A febre dos beijos era intercalada brevemente, antes de prosseguir. A cada momento, as bocas iniciavam uma desordem mais extasiante. Mais sublime. Mais inquietante. E ambos garotos sentiam suas consciências serem estraçalhadas por um desejo faminto. A inevitável necessidade do inevitável.

Remus sorriu quando Sirius desceu os lábios até a extensão de seu pescoço. Novamente... Estava acontecendo tudo de novo. Estava sendo tomado daquela maneira ousada e seu corpo não apresentava resistências.

Sua mente também não o fazia. Não dessa vez. Estava disposto a morrer por aquilo. Durante aquilo. E a bebida o fortalecia como um anestésico de receios. Poderia brigar com o mundo. Poderia ser bom o suficiente para competir com James Potter, a posse daquele corpo que retribuía às suas carícias.

Os beijos tornavam-se mais possessivos. Intensos. A languidez os abandonava. E a embriaguez do vinho os instigava a ir adiante. A não terem medo. Os fortalecia como um mestre oriental sobre uma montanha. Os aconselhava a não pararem. Orientava seus movimentos.

Remus repetiu outras vezes o quanto amava Sirius. O quanto o queria. O quanto o desejava. Não incomodou-se quando o garoto de cabelos compridos experimentou a sensação de acariciar seu corpo. Se arrependeria depois. Mas, agora, não importava-se. Necessitava também daquilo. Por todas as mentiras que vivera. Por três anos de silêncio.

"Remus, eu nunca esqueci daquele dia da Floresta Proibida. Eu queria..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos silenciou o outro com beijos. E Sirius sentiu uma estranha sensação. Sentiu-se nervoso diante dos olhos de Remus. Uma inexplicável malícia tremeluziu em suas pupilas. Sem palavras, sem a necessidade delas, ele também dizia o quanto queria. E Sirius sentiu-se enlouquecer por um desejo brutal.

O desejo despertado por aquela malícia oculta que Remus manipulava como queria. Por seu império de segredos e poder suave.

Aquilo excitou-lhe impiedosamente. Remus sentiu-no quando puxou-no mais para si. Um senso de realidade o atravessou. Estava beijando Sirius! Seu único amor! Seu corpo o enlouquecia. Era a sua responsabilidade. Era o seu desejo também.

Sirius o forçava gentilmente a deitar no sofá. E Remus pela primeira vez sentiu um temor.

Sentiu-no também quando Sirius começou a abrir suas vestes. Quando o garoto de cabelos compridos começou a chupar-lhe os mamilos com uma carecia doentia.

Remus sentiu-se ruborizar. Seus dedos entrelaçavam-se nas madeixas do cabelo de Sirius. Animava-no a continuar enquanto inconscientemente abria-se mais para aquele prazer abominável. Uma alegria suprema o assolava. Sirius estava mordendo-no.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos queria alertá-lo para trancar a porta. Para impedir a entrada de invasores no mundo que agora os envolvia. Porém, não conseguia encontrar palavras. Não queria que Sirius parasse. Não se importava.

Sirius desceu seus lábios pela palidez anêmica da pele do outro garoto. Ocasionalmente, deparava-se com alguns arranhões profundos em seu corpo. Aquilo o assombrou. Uma ternura profunda o arrancou uma discreta ardência nos olhos antes que prosseguisse. A fragilidade de Remus o fez amá-lo de um modo mais desesperado.

Suas mãos tocaram-no sem mesura. O toque em sua virilha constatou o prazer insustentável que fora capaz de despertar. Remus estava excitado também.

Timidamente, ele acariciava os cabelos e rosto de Sirius com uma inocência soberba. Este, por sua vez, abria-lhe a calça enquanto descia mais os lábios até a sua virilha.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu-se queimar por uma febre incomparável quando Sirius beijou-lhe de uma maneira sublime. Quando tomou-lhe o membro entre os lábios. Quando começou a chupar-lhe com ânsia.

Remus fechou os olhos, tomado por uma sensação que nunca julgara poder sentir. O mundo ao seu redor pareceu irreal. Ilusório. Suas mãos mergulharam nos cabelos de Sirius, emaranhando-se entre os fios negros. Inconscientemente, forçava-no a prosseguir enquanto Sirius forçava-no a abrir-se mais para si.

O garoto de cabelos compridos sabia como fazer. Uma necessidade imperava em si. Uma necessidade de proporcionar prazer a Remus. Uma necessidade de descobri-lo de seus teatros. De enxergá-lo.

Uma necessidade de Remus estar sob ele. Dependendo dele.

O garoto de cabelos compridos sentia o calor daqueles lábios percorrer a extensão pulsante de seu sexo. Não queria que Sirius parasse. Estava enlouquecido. Temeu morrer quando cores púrpuras dançaram diante de seus olhos. Quando seus gemidos tornaram-se mais altos à medida que Sirius aumentava a velocidade de suas carícias.

Remus sentiu preencher-se por Sirius. Como se apenas ele existisse no mundo. Sentiu amá-lo mais do que nunca.

Murmurava-lhe palavras aleatórias. Dizia-lhe incessantemente o quanto o adorava até que suas forças tornassem-se confusas. Até que espasmos atingissem seu corpo e temesse morrer. Até que seu corpo parecesse esmigalhar-se e o líquido perolado escorresse pelos lábios de Sirius com uma força emotiva.

Engolira. Sirius engolira. O prazer de Remus habitava em si. Ouvia sua respiração ofegante enquanto beijava suavemente seu rosto. Enquanto acalmava-no com carícias mais suaves. Acalentava-no enquanto salvava-no do afogamento de um prazer intenso. De uma breve morte.

Por um longo momento, ambos permaneceram abraçados antes de voltarem a se beijar.

Sirius procurou palavras. Remus procurou frases. Em um mesmo momento, ambos perceberam a inutilidade delas. Estavam vivendo uma outra realidade. Temiam destruir a insensatez do mundo que os abrigava agora. Não desejavam falar. Não queriam ouvir. Apenas, desejavam agir como criaturas insanas. Sentir a loucura percorrer suas artérias e capilares. Escorpiões lânguidos.

Remus iniciou os beijos. Iniciou-os, tomado também pela parte que cabia-lhe. Sentia a febre do corpo de Sirius atravessar-lhe. Eriçar-lhe. Sentiu tocando-lhe suavemente o membro de Sirius. Sentiu-no ainda excitado pelo extravasar de desejos ocultos. Guardados. Queria que Sirius também sentisse o que sentira. Gostaria que ele compreendesse o significado de cada palavra sua. Da profundidade de suas verdades.

Hesitante, o garoto de cabelos castanhos arriscou-se a acariciar o outro garoto. Arriscou-se a percorrer com suas mãos a força daquele corpo que durante muito tempo desejara. Almejara. O corpo que morava em seus sonhos. O corpo do garoto que amava. O corpo de seu Sirius.

Remus deixou que suas mãos acostumassem-se a passear por Sirius, sabendo que este sustentava o olhar sobre si.

Suas carícias percorreram até a abertura da calça do outro garoto e um breve gemido escapou dos seus lábios. Estimulou Sirius como estimulara a si mesmo algumas vezes. Sentiu o outro garoto abraçar-lhe com mais força. Com desespero.

A mão de Remus percorreu a extensão do membro do garoto de cabelos compridos suavemente a princípio. Logo após, a medida que seus gemidos tornavam-se mais intensos, Remus viu-se masturbando-no rapidamente e por um momento, não acreditou que estava fazendo aquilo. Fazendo aquilo com Sirius.

Sirius sussurrava-lhe palavras doces. Doentes. Obscenas. O prazer estava impregnado em sua respiração. Na maneira que puxava Remus mais para si e o animava a prosseguir.

O líquido que preencheu a mão de Remus veio forte. Por um momento, ele manteve-se atordoado antes de voltar a ser beijado por Sirius. Antes que o garoto de cabelos compridos acariciasse seu rosto com uma ternura febril. Antes que palavras sinceras e cálidas fossem finalmente trocadas.

Antes que Remus sentisse-se imprensado em um caminho que não possuía mais retorno. Em um mundo de amores invioláveis. De incestos concretizados. De traições, sem culpa.

Momentos antes do garoto de cabelos castanhos fechar os olhos sob os beijos de Sirius, a mesma melancolia que já assolara alguém presente naquela casa há poucas horas atrás, fez-se presente em si.

A melancolia do Inevitável. Dos movimentos sísmicos de acontecimentos. De uma verdade existente na harmonização do mundo que movia-se desde a primeira vez em que aqueles dois garotos viram-se em uma determinado manhã em um trem a caminho de Hogwarts.

Remus fechou os olhos desejando que aquele momento fosse eterno. Que pudesse ser verdadeiro para sempre. Que o corpo deitado sobre si não fosse nunca reclamado por ninguém. Que fosse para sempre seu.

E antes que adormecesse, Remus olharia nos olhos de Sirius e sentiria-se enfraquecer por um Amor incompreensível.

Amor de filhos. Irmãos. Amantes.

Amor de verdades plenas e intensidades abomináveis.

Os pensamentos tornavam-se desnecessários em momentos como aqueles. Idéias não explicariam algo substancial sobre o Amor de irmãos não sangüíneos. De irmãos que beijavam-se e amavam-se. De irmãos que adormeciam juntos sob penumbra e carência.

O Amor estava além disso. Além de seus pensamentos. Além das medidas. Além de suas existências.

O que era aquele Amor senão, as mãos firmes e transparentes do Inevitável...

Subitamente, garotos mentirosos que trancavam suas verdades em gavetas e sonhos, aprendiam algo de bom com a verdade. E o mundo tornava-se menos cínico...


	14. Os Marotos14

**OS MAROTOS**

Capítulo XIV

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

**Notas1**:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

**Notas2:**

Bom, como graças ao servidor, a página de reviews aqui não está abrindo (típico!) para eu ler, não posso responder dessa vezaos comentários.

Sorry. Fica para a próxima... /

Terminei de escrever o capítulo XIV há dez minutos atrás. Estou satisfeitíssima em post�-lo FINALMENTE!

Esse capítulo foi particularmente difícil porque esses marotos estão se tornando muito temperamentais. XD

Bem, só uma curiosidade. Qual signos vcs acham que Sirius, Remus e James têm?

Eu acredito que Sirius seja de Escorpião. Remus de Câncer. James de Aquário.

Ao menos a idéia que faço deles, é muito parecida com as personalidades desses signos.

Bem, espero que curtam o capítulo e não deixem de comentar.

Beijos.

Brilliant Green

**_Come Undone_**

_(Duran Duran)_

_Mine, immaculate dream, made breath and skin, I've been waiting for you,  
Signed, with a home tattoo, happy birthday to you was created for you._

_(can't ever keep from falling apart.. at the seams)  
(can't I believe you're taking my heart.. to pieces)_

_Ahh, it'll take a little time, might take a little crime to come undone  
Now we'll try to stay blind, to the hope and fear outside,  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind  
And blow me in to cry._

_Who do you need?  
Who do you love?  
When you come undone._

_Words, playing me deja vu, like a radio tune I swear I've heard before,  
Chill, is it something real, or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers_

_(can't ever keep from falling apart.. at the seams)  
(can I believe you're taking my heart.. to pieces)_

_Lost, in a snow filled sky, we'll make it alright, to come undone,  
Now we'll try to stay blind, to the hope and fear outside,  
Hey child, stay wilder than the wind -  
And blow me in to cry._

Remus abriu os olhos, ainda envolto pelo misticismo avassalador daquela sala de pouca luz. Permanecia ainda no sofá próximo à lareira. Sobre seu corpo, com um peso morno, Sirius também repousava. Sua respiração era lânguida. Serena.

O brilho sonso das estrelas penetrava através das venezianas da janela, iluminando timidamente alguns cantos daquele escritório. E os lençóis negros da noite acobertavam crimes hediondos. Insensatos. Soberbos.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos percorreu seus olhos pela sala antes de voltarem-nos novamente para o amante adormecido em seus braços. Remus arriscou-se a acariciar-lhe os cabelos com ternura, antes que fosse obrigado a estilhaçar os frágeis vidros daquele devaneio.

A música da festa atravessava as frestas daquela sala e chegavam até os seus ouvidos como um chamado melancólico da realidade que os esperava.

Por um breve momento, Remus admirou a harmonização do rosto diante de si que sempre julgara perfeito. Expressivo. Admirável.

O delírio palpável de várias garotinhas e garotinhos apaixonados dormia sobre seu corpo. Com um prazer intenso ainda percorrendo seu fluxo sangüíneo. Misturando-se com vinho. Umedecendo seus afetos insustentáveis.

Remus sentiu uma ligeira dor atravessar seu coração...

Era aquele o delírio também de James. O seu sonho e gêmeo que tomara emprestado em um momento de insanidade. De paixão exacerbada. De sentimentos extenuantes.

A culpa o abraçou como uma segunda amante. Atravessou a camada fina de sua epiderme e passeou por seus ossos até encontrar uma consciência sensível. Uma consciência que fez-se plana em sua mente. Impiedosa.

Contudo, o garoto de cabelos castanhos não conseguiu evitar experimentar o inconfundível sentimento do desejo quando seus olhos percorreram Sirius novamente. Uma alegria febril o preencheu com a memória de como aquele garoto arrogante o devorara. Manipulara seu corpo. Curara-no das feridas que ele próprio abrira.

Sirius abriu os olhos quando Remus mexeu-se. Com idéias intranqüilas, o garoto de cabelos castanhos começou a abotoar suas vestes com mãos apressadas. Sentia pupilas cinzentas de temporais sobre si. Temporais que estariam por vir. Ou seriam fenômenos que já haviam começado há horas atrás quando beijou apaixonadamente o garoto de cabelos compridos? Quando este retribuiu seu gesto com carícias extenuantes e o amarrou aos calcanhares de sua insanidade.

"Remus... Que horas são?"

"Não sei... Deve ser mais de meia-noite... Acho melhor você se vestir também, Sirius..." murmurou o garoto de cabelos castanhos, levantando-se com pressa e desamarrotando suas vestes.

Sirius permaneceu mirando por um longo tempo Remus antes de fazer o que o outro o dissera. Inevitavelmente, os olhares desconfiados de ambos se encontraram. Remus voltou a sentar-se com um desalento crescente.

"O que nós fizemos, Sirius...? Estou assustado..."

O garoto de cabelos compridos apressou-se em abraçar-lhe enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto.

"Está tudo bem, lobinho. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não quero que se culpe ou se arrependa... Acho que você estava meio embriagado pelo vinho talvez..."

"Não, Sirius... Eu havia bebido demais, mas não fiz tudo aquilo inconscientemente... Eu sabia o que estava fazendo... Eu queria..."

Sirius sentiu a fragilidade de Remus contra seu peito. Sentiu o perfume doce de seus cabelos e uma súbita ânsia de beij�-lo assolou-no. Uma vontade de ir de encontro a tudo que deveria realmente sentir.

O garoto de cabelos compridos puxou o outro para si e beijou-no nos lábios por minutos eternos. Remus sentiu-se engolfar novamente por aquela onda de devaneios lúgubres. Sensações espontâneas. Irreprimíveis.

A loucura de Sirius podia ser sentida até mesmo em seus beijos. Possessivos. Desejáveis. Sufocantes.

Era a sua impulsividade que tornava cada gesto seu tão unicamente verdadeiro. Em cada momento que seus lábios encontravam os de Lupin, o garoto de cabelos castanhos sentia uma força dantesca atingir seu âmago. Palavras concretizadas por gestos insanos. Adoráveis.

Remus foi tomado pela inconfundível e sublime sensação que sentia após cada beijo de Sirius. Ele sabia como beijar. Ele sabia atingir graus insuperáveis em tudo aquilo que inspirava desejo. O amante perfeito. A boca perfeita. O garoto precoce que ultrapassara estágios de inexperiência.

Aquele que não era totalmente seu.

"Remus, eu quero que você saiba... Quero que você saiba que eu também quis que acontecesse. Fui eu quem começou tudo... Eu fiquei tão impressionado com as suas palavras... Nunca alguém havia dito que ... Você sabe... que me amava..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos capturou uma insegurança apreensiva nos olhos de Sirius. Como se este temesse que o poder daquelas palavras fosse diminuído se as dissesse.

"Nunca ninguém havia dito que te amava? E quanto a James...? Por Deus, Sirius, e todas aquelas meninas e meninos que correm atrás de você em Hogwarts? Acho que nunca lhe falta amor..."

Sirius baixou os olhos antes de falar.

"Não é comum James dizer isso porque sempre gostamos um do outro. Não há necessidade de ser dito. Não há um começo para nossos momentos. Sempre existiram... Entende?"

Remus sentiu-se enciumar com aquelas palavras. Uma bactéria inescrupulosa instalou-se em seu coração sorrateiramente. E antes que se envergonhasse de suas idéias, o garoto de cabelos castanhos flagraria-se pensando que mesmo que fosse por um breve momento, conseguira manipular de algum modo o "sempre" do qual Sirius falava.

"... Mas, eu não percebia que talvez eu precisasse ouvir isso às vezes..." concluiu o garoto de cabelos compridos visivelmente intimidado por sua própria fraqueza ao admitir tal verdade.

Lupin compreendeu o significado das palavras e sentimentos do garoto que estava diante de si. Compreendia que Sirius viera de uma família insensata que negara-lhe um mínimo de ternura necessária. Vital. Compreendia um tremeluzir de insegurança em seus olhos. A dependência daqueles poucos aos quais dedicava um amor maior do que a vida. Daqueles que não tinham obrigações de aceit�-lo.

Sirius prosseguiu.

"Quero que você saiba que eu nunca vou esquecer do que houve aqui, Remus, da mesma maneira que nunca esquecerei do que aconteceu na Floresta Proibida. Da mesma forma que nunca esqueci de todas as coisas por menores que fossem que houve entre nós..."

Remus baixou os olhos. As palavras duras sob a voz aveludada de Sirius foram as responsáveis pelo estilhaçar dos vidros. E o garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu-nos um a um penetrarem seu coração. Estava na hora do encanto ser quebrado. Compreendia intimamente aquelas palavras. Estava na hora de Sirius retornar para as mãos de seu gêmeo adorável. O verdadeiro responsável pelo "sempre". O senhor do infinito. Aquele que não tivera um começo, mas possivelmente perpetuaria através do tempo.

Sirius compreendeu instintivamente uma lágrima rebelde que escapou ao controle de Remus. O garoto de cabelos compridos abraçou-no com desalento.

"Eu não posso deix�-lo, Remus! Não podemos fazer isso com ele! Eu sei que quando sair desta sala e encontr�-lo, vou desmoronar com culpa. Há algumas horas atrás quando eu te toquei, poderia ter deixado para trás uma das pessoas que mais amo no mundo, mas Remus, não me peça para fazer isso agora porque eu não consigo..."

Remus sentiu seu estômago revirar-se em uma dor abominável. A dor de perder aquilo que tivera tão próximo a si. Aquilo que fora tão seu. Sua voz ao falar era trêmula.

"Nunca pensei em pedir para deix�-lo, Sirius. Eu sei que vocês se amam... e acho que ele não deve saber o que houve. Tenho medo de James. Acha que ele nos odiaria?"

"James Potter nunca nos odiaria. Mas, acho que tem razão quando diz que é melhor não contarmos nada a ele. Não teria coragem. Eu não conseguiria... Apesar de não gostar de esconder as coisas dele. Eu estou um pouco confuso com tudo isso, Remus..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos assentiu enquanto enxugava os olhos com as mãos.

"Também não tenho idéia de como contar tudo isso para o Michael... Tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito magoado! Estou inseguro se devo fazê-lo..."

Sirius virou-se rapidamente para fit�-lo com uma expressão incrédula.

"Ora, Remus, não me diga que está pensando em continuar saindo com aquele idiota do Carlson! Quando você romper com ele, a melhor coisa é cont�-lo o que houve. Tanto faz as causas, você não terá mais compromisso com ele!"

Remus permaneceu um breve momento em silêncio. As palavras de Sirius deixaram-no ligeiramente perplexo.

"Eu não pretendo deixar o Michael, Sirius..."

O garoto de cabelos escuros livrou o outro do abraço antes de prosseguir com uma ligeira irritação na voz.

"Droga, Remus, você não havia dito que me amava? Por que quer continuar com Carlson se não o ama? Vai continuar vivendo sua vida de mentirinha?"

"Sirius, eu não o culpo por não querer abandonar James. Por que diabos eu preciso então terminar com Michael quando você volta correndo para os braços de seu namorado depois do que fizemos aqui?"

"Porque você não gosta dele! Você ama a mim!"

"Eu te amo, Sirius, mas é impossível como você me fez perceber daquela vez na Floresta Proibida! Como me fez perceber agora. T�, tudo bem, eu posso não amar o Michael, mas eu gosto dele. Eu me sinto bem com ele. Existe alguma ternura entre nós, mesmo que não seja igual ao que sinto por você. Estou errado em tentar conseguir alguma felicidade com quem me ama quando a pessoa de quem eu gosto não pode me corresponder?"

"Você está fazendo chantagem não é, Remus? Ou eu deixo James ou você fica com aquele imbecil do Carlson..."

Remus pareceu profundamente indignado com as palavras de Sirius.

"Eu nunca faria isso! Não vou competir com James! Eu amo o James, caso você não saiba, Sirius! Nunca faria algo assim para prejudic�-lo. Mas, entenda que está fora de seu alcance. Se você não pode me corresponder em meus sentimentos, não espere que eu te siga como um cachorrinho, como aquelas suas fãs. Eu não sou assim! Meus sentimentos posso muito bem guard�-los para mim! Eu os guardei por três anos!"

"Sim, e você corre para os braços daquele idiota do Carlson para manter esse seu ar superior! Para manter suas mentiras!"

"Para viver minha vida, Sirius. Para tentar te esquecer. Se não fosse ele, poderia ser outro. Antes ele que é alguém por quem sinto um profundo carinho..."

Sirius mirou Remus com visível decepção.

"Esperava que depois do que houve aqui você entendesse..."

"Entendesse o quê? Que eu posso dispensar o Michael com facilidade quando você não pode fazer o mesmo com seu amado James? Que eu posso correr atrás de você a vida inteira e viver um amor platônico, sem precisar de carinho? Que devo me lamentar quando se tranca com James no quarto de hóspedes da minha casa e permanecer solitário em respeito a você? Que eu posso me regozijar com a relação sua e de James enquanto você não pode nem tolerar a minha com Michael? Entenda uma coisa, Sirius, há mentiras sim que estou vivendo! Inúmeras! Mas, não tenha dúvidas de que nunca me forçaria a ficar com alguém se não nutrisse algum afeto. E eu sinto esse afeto por Michael! E ele sempre me tratou melhor do que eu desejei. E isso não é mentira! Não se superestime achando que saio com ele para te agredir! Talvez, você não acredite, mas tenho uma vida própria que não depende de você."

Por um momento, um sufocante silêncio instalou-se entre os dois. Os olhos de Sirius pareciam ter sido açoitados por algo terrível. As palavras de Remus arrancaram-lhe a habitual raiva doentia.

"Então, vá para o inferno Remus! V�! Corra para seu monitorzinho infeliz! Faça como achar melhor! Eu vou voltar para o James! Para o meu James!"

Remus acompanhou com os olhos, Sirius sair furioso e bater a porta atrás de si com força.

Então, rapidamente cada vidro ainda restante da atmosfera que os envolvera partiu-se completamente. Estilhaçaram-se, desmoronando o frágil mundo que encontrava-se distante do "sempre".

(CUT)

James permanecia recostado a um canto da sala. Seus olhos discerniam um vulto em cores febris entre inúmeros outros vultos. Uma imagem outonal que mantinha-se a uma segura distância de perigos corriqueiros. De superfícies escaldantes.

Várias pessoas que estavam na festa já se encontravam no estado de embriaguez mínimo que faria os diretores das Casas de Hogwarts expulsarem toda uma legião de olhares perdidos e gestos efusivos.

Alguns casais enlaçavam os dedos em uma cumplicidade infantil enquanto vasculhavam lugares desertos na casa onde pudessem permanecer convenientemente a sós. James lembrou-se de impedir que dois ou três deles avançassem pelas escadas e chegassem aos quartos daquele recinto.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes ocasionalmente voltava também seu olhar para a porta fechada do escritório. E foi com um discreto nervosismo que ele viu Sirius abandonar aquela sala e procur�-lo entre a multidão. Procur�-lo com um olhar alucinado. Uma presença feroz de batalhas travadas pairava como uma nuvem de insetos sobre sua magnífica cabeça.

Por um longo momento, James havia desejado que Sirius não o encontrasse tão cedo. Não desejava ser visto. Dentro dele, uma culpa abominável instalava-se ruidosamente.

Agora, passado um longo momento de surpresa e reflexão, não havia mais a culpa de ter beijado lábios desejáveis. De após meses sem estar com uma menina ter sentido um desejo insustentável de aproximar-se de apenas uma em especial. Porém, sim a culpa de não condenar-se pelo que fizera. Pela ocasional incapacidade de harmonizar-se com a obrigação de sentimentos. Pela natureza vil de por vezes, não censurar a estranha liberdade que apresentava-se invariavelmente mais extensa do que seu próprio ser.

Então, o amigo de cabelos compridos sentiria-se traído realmente? De fato...

Mesmo quando James acostumara-se a surpreender sem mágoas o namorado em intimidades emocionais quotidianas com Remus, sabia que seria demasiadamente impossível exigir algo semelhante de Sirius. Ficaria ele histérico por James ter beijado uma garota.

Antes de ambos terem se deitado juntos pela primeira vez, o garoto de cabelos rebeldes escolhera a dedo meninas com rostos que adorara para servir ao seu próprio namorado. E Sirius enfurecera-se pelo comportamento superior de James em não demonstrar excessos de ciúmes. Exigira-no um comportamento mais passional.

James sentia sua cabeça doer somente em pensar na posição que Sirius assumiria se soubesse que há poucas horas algo que feriria sua concepção de amor decorrera no andar de cima daquela casa.

_"Se essa é sua vontade, Potter, eu vou cumpri-la. Eu vou te provar. Vou dormir com garotas só para te provar. Provar que esse desejo louco é por você. Mas, não vou te colocar a prova. Prefiro arriscar. Dane-se se me trocar por uma pirralha qualquer no futuro. Não vou te dividir com ninguém agora."_

Fora isso que o garoto de cabelos compridos berrara ao amigo em uma explosão de raiva com a simples menção deste também permanecer com garotas antes de tomarem a decisão de seguirem adiante com seus impulsos.

Contudo, diante disso, o que eram aquelas tragédias emocionais entre Lupin e Black que arrancavam lágrimas e gritos de seus corações partidos? Aquelas cenas magníficas onde podiam se matar simplesmente porque se amavam.

Deveria James sentir-se mortalmente enciumado por certas coisas, códigos, que pairavam entre seus dois melhores amigos? Códigos infinitamente mais fortes do que beijos e carícias.

Se sim, por quê? Por que deveria se indispor com sentimentos naturais? Desejo, ternura, amor. Como poderia ser mais forte do que isso? Poderia ser talvez extremamente frio, por não conseguir nutrir uma dose suficientemente sólida de ciúmes por toda a realidade soberba que cercava Sirius, ressaltando assim sua natureza sangüínea. Sua essência magnífica. Mas, isso não diluía o seu amor em nenhum aspecto...

Somente, eram essas coisas que moldavam a personalidade de Sirius, fazendo-na feroz o suficiente. Adorável o suficiente. James conseguiria sustent�-la sozinha com sua cumplicidade de identificações? E quanto às guerras com Lupin que remexiam seu espírito em uma estranha potência...? Seria capaz o garoto de cabelos rebeldes provocar isso? E não se exasperaria ele ao ver que seu Sirius era menos vivo por causa dele? Menos existente...

Entretanto, o garoto de cabelos compridos enlouqueceria se soubesse dos lábios de cereja porque seu amor não era complexo. Era infantil. E egoísta como a maioria dos amores.

Sirius aproximou-se de James sem realmente enxerg�-lo enquanto o garoto de cabelos rebeldes enxergava claramente Remus deixar o escritório também e ser surpreendido por um abraço de Carlson.

"Por que demorou tanto? Fez as pazes com Remus?" murmurou James com uma voz forçada.

O garoto de cabelos compridos mirou o outro em silêncio por um longo momento antes que uma estranha compreensão fosse transmitida de si para o outro.

James conhecia aqueles olhos cinzentos de chuvas mal passadas. Havia algo que exasperava Sirius. Alguém o havia feito sofrer. Alguém ainda o estava fazendo sofrer.

Potter identificou o garoto de cabelos castanhos que os olhava de modo taciturno como o causador daquele mal.

Ou seria a vítima? Quais eram as regras do jogo de Remus e Sirius quando enfrentavam-se em espetáculos épicos? Batalhas exaustivas. Carnificinas de verdades.

Quais papéis seus egos tão opostos assumiam?

Em um segundo momento, o garoto de cabelos rebeldes pareceu ligeiramente assustado quando o outro o abraçou repentinamente e seu rosto assumiu uma falsa calma. Quando seus gestos tornaram-se efusivos e dignos de desconfiança.

Sirius fingia felicidade quando queria chorar, sem saber que o fazia. Contudo, James reconhecia ocasionalmente tal comportamento...

Inevitavelmente, algum resquício oculto habitava ainda a sensibilidade mística do garoto de cabelos compridos. E a arte de dissimular, herança dos Black, por vezes compunha uma parte sua por mais verdadeiro que viesse a tentar ser.

Mais tarde em sua vida, quando fosse arrastado até Azkaban como culpado pela tragédia que levara um daqueles que mais amara, Sirius riria incessantemente. Riria até que o zumbido de varejeiras em sua mente tornasse-se inaudível. Até que as veias de suas têmporas arrebentassem uma a uma antes que um mundo sepulcral o preenchesse. Antes que descobrisse que o vazio pesava mais do que qualquer sentimento. Pedras ásperas derrapando por suas entranhas.

Até que permitisse-se derramar as raras lágrimas propriamente ditas de sua existência, o garoto de cabelos compridos lutaria inconscientemente, incessantemente, insensatamente contra elas... Tentaria sob o olhar de demônios encapuzados, estrangular a dor com aquela estranha insanidade abissal. .

James indagou aquela natureza de desespero intimamente. Explorava sorrateiramente a alma de Sirius vasculhando respostas trancadas por ele. O som e balbúrdia da festa ao seu redor tornaram-se distantes. E uma fagulha de um orgulho drasticamente ferido o percorreu.

"Esqueça o Remus! Vem comigo? Vamos subir..." murmurou o garoto de cabelos compridos estendendo a sua mão para o outro repentinamente.

James tentou compreender a atitude inusitada de Sirius que estava diante de si com uma certa necessidade de que o outro o aceitasse.

Por um momento, o garoto de cabelos rebeldes flagrou-se em uma tentativa de protesto semelhante a um gesto remoto em que evitara Sirius de tentar beij�-lo na festa. Então, ele pela primeira vez naquela avalanche de conturbados sentimentos julgou-se deplorável ao identificar as causas de seu pouco habitual recato.

A garota de cabelos trançados e ruivos permanecia recostada na escada ao lado de Remus. Curiosamente, Sirius também lançava furtivos olhares naquela direção, extravasando em suas pupilas um ressentimento profundo quando Carlson curvou-se para depositar um beijo no rosto de Remus.

James compreendeu que preocupava-se com o que Lílian pensaria dele. Anteriormente, tentara convencê-la de que seu amor por Sirius não aniquilava seu gosto por meninas. Beijara-na por que desejara fazê-lo e agora receava um contato mais íntimo com seu namorado e amigo por temer que parecesse cretino.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes detestou seus pensamentos naquele segundo antes de detestar a si mesmo. Que tipo desprezível era para jurar amor a Sirius e tentar escondê-lo ardilosamente no momento em que uma garota o atraia?

Potter sorriu com agressividade quando remexeu seu interior com a velha rebeldia que lhe era cordial. Pouco importava o que Evans pensasse dele, da mesma forma que nunca se importava com os outros. Em uma tarde remota, beijara Sirius no lago sob todos os olhares de uma Hogwarts leviana sem importar-se com o que diriam. Fizera pelo seu simples desejo de acariciar aqueles lábios os quais tanto amava tocar. Estava sendo louco de querer esconder aquele ao qual acompanhava por caminhos insanos?

James censurou-se por ser canalha com Sirius. Por ter em algum momento feito o pensamento de uma desconhecida a qual beijara controlar toda a atmosfera que existia entre ele e Black. E as coisas naturalmente adquiriram seu ânimo assustador de cumplicidades intocáveis.

Então, finalmente, por aquele rosto pálido de olhos cinzentos, James sentiu algo que beirava o abismo profundo da adoração.

"Claro, Sirius..." murmurou o garoto de cabelos rebeldes deixando levar-se pelo outro até o centro da sala onde móveis haviam sido arredados e casais dançavam abraçados. Depois, com os dedos entrelaçados, ambos dirigiram-se até os degraus da escada, subindo-na ruidosamente.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes capturou um olhar meio desalentado de Remus em sua direção. Carlson tentava atrair sua atenção com palavras que ele não podia ouvir. Evans acompanhou discretamente com o olhar o casal que subia as escadas em uma compreensão muda.

Remus pensou com amargura que Sirius julgava-no idiota, vulgar por tê-lo permitido que se servisse de seu corpo antes de voltar para o seu mudo perfeito de infinitos interruptos. Era aquele seu presente de aniversário? A boca de Sirius estimulando-no?

Era aquela sua recompensa por ser sincero? Algumas horas de glória antes de seu mérito ser guiado até o verdadeiro campeão?

E seria James capaz de perceber a sutil febre no corpo que o abraçaria naquela noite? Capturaria as verdades inusitadas? Consentiria a idéia de que Remus cuidara de excitar o corpo antes de devolvê-lo a seu verdadeiro dono para que este então proporcionasse-lhe as sensações complementares que ele mesmo não cumprira?

Ao seu lado, Remus não percebeu que Lílian subitamente permaneceu muito quieta antes de despedir-se de seus amigos, alegando que estava já demasiadamente tarde. Carlson precisou ir embora uma hora depois, afirmando que deveria levar a prima Rebeca até em casa.

Antes de partir, ele perguntou uma terceira vez, desde que Remus abandonara o escritório, se estava bem. O garoto de cabelos castanhos assentiu, sentindo-se culpado por acrescentar mais uma mentira a sua soma de fingimentos que atirava ao monitor corvinense.

O garoto de olhos azuis porcelana puxou-no em um canto e beijou-lhe o rosto.

"Pode vir me visitar durante a semana, Remus? Não tivemos muito tempo a sós hoje..."

Remus sentiu-se imprensar pela ternura daquele olhar. A culpa revirava suas entranhas. Dividia-se entre a decisão de contar a Michael Carlson ou não o que fizera com Sirius. Gostaria de revelar-lhe que era uma pessoa ruim. Que quando o namorado não estava olhando-no, trancava-se em escritórios e agarrava-se com um de seus amigos. Gostaria de dizer que Carlson nunca mereceria aquilo. No entanto, tudo que o garoto de cabelos castanhos pode fazer foi assentir com olhos ligeiramente vermelhos.

"Eu te amo, Remus..." murmurou o garoto quase duas cabeças mais alto abraçando o outro menor. Remus sentiu-se encolher naquele abraço. Sentiu que poderia morrer por culpa. Nunca conseguia responder àquelas declarações profundas de Carlson. Estranhamente, acreditava que corresponder com palavras tais como 'eu também gosto muito de você' poderia parecer mais cruel do que o silêncio que assumia naqueles momentos.

"Existe um 'nós', não é mesmo, Remus?" perguntou o monitor corvinense hesitante antes de ir embora definitivamente.

Remus mirou Carlson por um breve momento antes de pedir-lhe explicações sobre aquela pergunta. O monitor pareceu ligeiramente arrependido de tê-la feito e esquivou-se das exigências do namorado, alegando que estava realmente muito tarde e precisava ir.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos mirou o outro ir embora com seus ombros ligeiramente abaixados. O andar confiante fortemente abalado. Contudo, Michael nunca falaria da parte sua não correspondida por Lupin. Falaria apenas de seu amor. De sua inocência. De suas insensatas esperanças.

(CUT)

Sirius imprensou o amigo menor em uma das paredes do corredor e o beijou com profundidade. Os lábios dos dois garotos encontravam-se em uma desordem desejável. E suas línguas que percorriam como ofídios as extensões conhecidas da boca que não lhe correspondia, arrancaram uma febre delicada de seus corpos.

Ambos com uma compreensão muda acharam talvez demasiadamente longe se arrastarem por mais um lance de escada até os quartos de hóspedes do terceiro andar. O de baixo estava com um bicho-papão preso em um dos armários recentemente e a senhora Lupin, através de uma coruja, alertara-nos a evitarem por uma simples questão se segurança a entrar lá até que retornasse e o exterminasse. Obviamente, ela não sabia que os garotos amigos de seu filho permaneciam lá muito tempo e apenas os avisara por precauções quase maternas.

Sirius incomodara-se muito em uma única vez em que permanecera beijando o outro garoto nesse quarto. Encontrava dificuldade em conseguir concentração ou inspiração com o som de ranger das portas do armário.

James foi o primeiro a entrar no quarto de Remus. A porta se fechou e o garoto sentiu-se ligeiramente invadido por lembranças lívidas. Vivas. Apenas um toque de sangue ressaltou-se no abstrato alvo das memórias. Fios outonais.

Novamente, a raiva de si mesmo. O momento lamentável em que negara o beijo de Sirius. O momento em que temeu aceitar suas súplicas diante do olhar perene de Evans. O olhar esverdeado sob cílios compridos.

Sirius sentou-se diante do amigo e o mirou em silêncio. Entrementes, o garoto de cabelos compridos sentia seu coração esmigalhado entre as cordas finas de suas artérias. Fora ele quem avançara para Remus. Fora ele quem o fizera deitar-se sob si e tocara-lhe daquele modo. Os beijos ainda queimavam seus lábios. E as palavras finais do garoto de cabelos castanhos eram escorpiões que lhe picavam sucessivamente.

Os olhos de Sirius estavam fixos em James enquanto este último mordia o lábio inferior inconscientemente, esperando que o outro falasse.

Ambos corroíam-se com demônios angelicais ou anjos pérfidos. Todas os crimes que haviam cometido entre paredes alvas de sonhos incompreensíveis pairavam sobre suas cabeças.

_"Eu te amo, Sirius_" murmurara Remus.

_"Me solte, Potter!"_ relutara Evans.

Havia a necessidade de combater-se fantasias infindáveis com doses de realismo vertiginoso. E a realidade estava diante de cada um. Havia a urgência de redenção. De desculpas que não possuíam linguagem.

Subitamente, o mundo escapava ao controle daquele seres magníficos. E conseqüentemente, percebiam que o universo era mais extenso do que campos de Quadribol, lagos ou vidinhas cercadas por muros do castelo de uma Escola.

Os acontecimentos derrapavam um por cima do outro e empilhavam-se doentiamente. Tudo esmigalhava-se com uma velocidade incoerente e apesar da insanidade, da desmedida, por um momento, Sirius e James sentiram necessidade de repouso. Necessitavam agarrar-se a um ponto seguro que arrancasse-lhes de pensamentos dolorosos.

E o ponto seguro podia ser o corpo frágil de um rapazinho de cabelos rebeldes e olhar vítreo. Ou, o corpo alongado e forte de outro que era talhado por mãos soberbas. Os cabelos compridos que acariciavam a extensão de seu rosto, percorrendo a palidez de seu pescoço e ultrapassando as costas firmes.

Sob a luz bruxuleante dos inúmeros lampiões daquele quarto, Sirius enxergava James ao seu lado. O seu gêmeo bivitelino de mãe e pai diferentes.

Então, rompendo as coisas naturais, procurando enterrar, sufocar, afogar todas as conturbadas insensatezes daquela noite, James puxou Sirius para si. Não houve palavras. Apenas murmúrios incompreensíveis. Espontâneos.

E os segredos que não sofreram a cirurgia de análises momentaneamente foram abandonados. Sirius não parara para refletir até que longínquo ponto possuíra a necessidade de ouvir as declarações de Remus e nem o porquê do que se dera a seguir. O que separara exaltação física de afeto. Ou, desejo incontido de Amor contido.

Paralelamente, James não se censurava pelo ato de haver beijado uma menina qualquer. Mas, sim pelo temor da idéia que ela podia ter dele e que por um breve momento o comandara. Isso o assustava demasiadamente. No fim das contas, ela era só uma menina qualquer, esforçou-se ele para pensar. Estava disponível e acessível. Mais do que isso seriam devaneios do vinho misturado com licor.

Os dois garotos prosseguiram com carícias e Sirius mergulhou naquele corpo com um desespero irreprimível. Acariciou James, forçando-se a não lembrar que há poucas horas apenas acariciara Remus. Procurou não comparar-lhes os corpos ou as respostas que adquiria destes.

James permaneceu com seu olhar vítreo durante um longo momento a observar Sirius despir-se diante de si. As formas retas, alongadas que diferenciavam-se das de meninas cujo ápice era mais suscetível ao tempo apresentavam-se dignas de desejo.

Quando Sirius deitou-se ao lado de James, seu corpo já emanava um ligeiro calor. A febre que começara em um tempo remoto no andar inferior daquela casa propagou-se até o outro garoto.

E ambos abraçaram-se sob o silêncio intercalado por lembranças estranguladas. Memórias que não gritavam antes de serem arrancadas da mente, mas que provocavam insustentáveis dores.

(CUT)

Remus permanecia sentado em um degrau da escada a observar as vozes estranhas que o cercavam. Havia rostos que formavam pontos curiosos em sua sala. Existia vida ao seu redor e ela respirava suavemente sobre seus ombros. Ocasionalmente, lhe murmuravam um "feliz aniversário" polido no momento em que davam-se conta de que havia alguém ali parado que estava pagando as bebidas ou cedendo a casa para aquela efusiva festa.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos apoiava sua cabeça pesadamente na parede oposta ao corrimão. Havia alguns garotos que beijavam suas namoradas com mais entusiasmo em cantos pouco iluminados da sala de jantar. Uma ou duas vezes, Remus também conferiu alguns garotos sumirem desconfiados das vistas alheias acompanhados de perto dos amigos.

Na verdade, havia já alguns minutos que esse grupo de rapazes que Remus lembrava-se vagamente de pertencer ao quinto ano de alguma Casa que não era a sua, gesticulava entre si e apontavam-lhe com sorrisos expressivos.

Remus desejou que um deles não caminhasse até si quando o fez. Desviando de algumas pessoas, um garoto de cabelos loiros opacos e olhos escuros sentou-se desajeitadamente ao seu lado. Antes que Remus se levantasse suficientemente cansado de ouvir congratulações por seu aniversário que aliás, não estava nada bom, o estranho dirigiu-se à ele.

"Remus John Lupin... Ótima festa, não?"

Remus virou-se para olh�-lo sem algum interesse verdadeiro e murmurou algo que lembrava uma concordância.

"Não quer se juntar a meus amigos...?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos fitou o grupo adiante que vigiava-os atentamente.

"Por quê?"

O rapaz pareceu um pouco confuso antes de prosseguir.

"Você parece estar muito sozinho... Se não quiser ficar com eles, tudo bem... Sua casa é realmente bonita..."

Remus não demonstrou agrado. Não sabia ao certo que rumo aquela conversa tomaria, mas não julgou-na boa.

"Deve haver muitos quartos aqui... Você não quer me mostr�-los...?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos piscou com incredulidade. Ou sua mente estava trabalhando de forma muito maliciosa, ou aquele garoto o estava fazendo um convite duvidoso. Como Remus não conseguiu responder, o rapaz de cabelos loiros acrescentou.

"Seu namoradinho, o Carlson, já foi embora... Os amigos dele também. Não há maneira dele saber, não é mesmo?"

Remus soltou uma exclamação que denunciava ligeiro assombro. Tomado por uma indignação profunda, o garoto de cabelos castanhos ergueu-se sobre seus calcanhares e, pisando duro, subiu as escadas que levavam-no ao andar superior deixando atrás de si o rapaz loiro com um olhar irritado.

Aquilo já era o suficiente por uma noite! Agora deveria receber os flertes mal formulados de pessoas que mal conhecia e bebiam da adega de sua própria casa. Estava cansado de todos os caminhos irritantes que os acontecimentos estavam tomando ultimamente. O que faria aquele idiota quintanista achar que no momento em que Michael fora embora, teria alguma chance consigo? Será que até a sua moral agora estava afetada quando se dirigiam a ele com convites obscenos?

E achava que os "felizes aniversários" pouco sinceros de pessoas que mal conhecia eram a pior coisa que podia lhe acontecer...

Entrementes, Sirius e James não haviam reaparecido na festa. E ao pensar nisso, o coração de Remus deu um solavanco. Não precisava nem de longe ser inteligente para compreender o porquê de terem subido. E aquilo o enlouquecia.

O caráter de Sirius o impressionava! Obviamente, sabia que o garoto de cabelos compridos voltaria correndo para os braços de Potter. Contudo, não esperava aquela urgência e rapidez impressionável.

Fizera justiça às palavras que proferira antes de sair do escritório. Voltara para o SEU James!

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu suas entranhas afundarem até encontrarem o chão de pedra sob suas solas. Sua cabeça doía. Estava cansado...

Demasiadamente cansado de arrepender-se, culpar-se, questionar-se ou até mesmo, sentir.

Deveria haver uma solução razoável ou alguma resposta racional para tudo aquilo. Algum modo de poder voltar a encarar Sirius e James, sem recordar-se de que no momento em que fechara a porta do escritório atrás de si, os fatos não haviam tornado-se menos existentes.

E Sirius que tocara-lhe de uma maneira que não havia permitido ninguém antes tocar, emergia de seus conflitos, se é que angustiavam-lhe, provavelmente em um dos quartos de hóspedes sobre o corpo de James.

Remus sentiu seus olhos queimarem.

Talvez, nunca devesse ter dito a verdade a Sirius. O que conquistara com isso? Como pudera ser tão idiota para cuspir todos seus segredos para alguém que não retribuía-lhe?

Sua cabeça doeu com mais força.

Não se importava mais nem um pouco com o que desconhecidos pervertidos ou amigos pudessem vir a fazer em sua casa. Não dava mais a mínima para aquela festa idiota. Seus pensamentos não poderiam mais se espremer para ceder lugar a algo.

O que mais Remus desejava agora era o conforto de sua cama de colunas. Desejava dormir profundamente sob cobertas pesadas.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos deteve-se na porta de seu quarto em meio ao corredor escuro. Sem erguer os olhos, tocou suavemente a maçaneta e a girou.

Um momento sólido instalou-se diante de Remus. Seus olhos fixaram incrédulos aquilo que chegou à sua compreensão como um som agudo. Seu rosto queimou ligeiramente.

Entre lençóis alvos, Remus viu Sirius beijar James com um desespero doloroso.

Por um momento, o garoto puxou a porta mais para perto de si, procurando com pavor fech�-la. Mas, após um minuto, onde conferiu que nenhum dos outros amigos havia percebido a porta que se entreabrira atrás deles, Remus deteve-se sem saber o porquê de fazê-lo.

Então, com o coração saltando em seu peito e acreditando que este denunciaria sua presença naquele recinto, Remus sentiu-se impelido a reerguer os olhos. E seu corpo abrasou-se em uma sensação estranha.

Despidos, eles devoravam-se em um desejo mútuo. Enquanto James puxava Sirius mais para si, este acariciava-no com visível excitação.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu uma nova onda de febre avançar por seu corpo. Black e Potter em seu quarto... fazendo... aquilo... sobre sua cama.

Remus permaneceu estático. Seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos enquanto uma de suas mãos ainda mantinha-se firme sobre a maçaneta prateada da porta.

Ambos não o enxergavam. Concentravam-se com olhos velados em sua atmosfera de desmedidas sublimes.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos, com o mesmo olhar vidrado, contemplou o amante menor avançar sobre o outro. Contemplou ele entrelaçar as pernas muito pálidas, ao redor de um corpo alongado semi-escondido por uma cortina de fios negros e brilhantes. James também entrelaçou com os braços o pescoço de Sirius e voltou a beij�-lo. Ele tinha no rosto um tom vermelho, e este ocasionalmente contorcia-se suavemente em uma expressão que Remus não soube identificar bem ao certo se era prazer ou dor.

Lupin engoliu em seco. James sentava-se sobre a virilha de Sirius e começava a mover-se em uma velocidade que iniciara-se lânguida, acelerando-se a seguir, sendo acompanhada de murmúrios e gemidos confusos em outro momento.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu suas entranhas moverem novamente. Contudo, desta vez, ela foi acompanhada por uma significante pontada em seu baixo ventre.

Nunca vira Sirius e James... fazendo. Então, era...assim?

Os dois garotos sobre a cama de colunas pareciam abraçar uma morte demasiadamente satisfatória.

Era assim que James cedia o corpo a seu belo gêmeo? Era assim que Sirius penetrava?

Todos incestuosos entregavam-se com aquela ânsia democrática?

Remus viu James ser estraçalhado por aquela força que o possuía com um entusiasmo irrefreável. E entrementes, James provocava-lhe com beijos que beiravam uma obscenidade torturante.

Novamente, ondas de calor abraçaram o corpo de Remus. Este sentiu-se delirante. Febril.

Foi com um desconforto que Lupin deparou-se com seu próprio corpo reagindo àquela cena. Sentiu o tecido grosseiro da sua calça apertar-se.

Sirius Black e James Potter fazendo... diante de seus olhos. Sem saber que eram observados...

Remus poderia ter atirado-se a um ciúme louco. Contudo, a fascinação que sentia por aquela cena preenchia-no completamente naquele momento. E todos seus pensamentos estavam tomados por um único sentimento. Poderia dizer, que aquilo tudo o invadia tão profundamente, que novos sentidos que desconhecia ter, viam-se despertados agora.

Uma nova pontada em seu baixo ventre o assolou.

E então, no momento em que a sentiu mais terrível, e reergueu seus olhos novamente, Remus deparou-se com um olhar que fez seu coração desatinar em um ritmo.

Sirius permanecia de costas e aparentemente, continuava alheio à presença intrusa naquele quarto. Entretanto, James agora dera-se conta de Remus parado à porta e por um momento, seus movimentos esmoreceram, de maneira que era apenas guiado por Sirius.

Os dois garotos encararam-se em silêncio e indescritível surpresa. Os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e as bocas entreabertas.

Remus desejou ardentemente que naquele momento pudesse morrer. Sua mão sobre a maçaneta tremia ferozmente.

James gritaria-lhe insultos terríveis por estar espionando ele e seu namorado. E seu coração encheu-se de uma vergonha metálica. Nem mesmo o fato de ambos estarem em seu quarto dava-lhe o direito de fazer aquilo. Mas, por que diabos, eles não haviam ao mínimo trancado a porta?

Remus sentiu o peso daquelas pupilas que pareciam atravess�-lo. E esperou pelo pior...

Mas, então, algo inesperado deu-se. James voltou a mover-se sobre o corpo de Sirius abraçando-lhe com renovado desejo, apesar de seus olhos continuarem detidos no garoto de cabelos castanhos.

Remus sentiu-se engolido por um abismo. Seu coração agora certamente ultrapassaria seu peito.

Potter sorriu-lhe não um sorriso encabulado ou nada do gênero. Mas sim um meio-sorriso carregado por uma malícia que fez a pulsação no baixo ventre de Remus atorment�-lo com uma inquietante força.

E ambos garotos mantiveram-se encarando fixamente. O tom vermelho no rosto de Remus fazia parecer que levantara até seus cabelos a gola de seu suéter.

Por um momento, o garoto de cabelos castanhos achou que James moveu ligeiramente os olhos indicando-lhe que fizesse algo que não estava bem certo. E aquele sorriso que ocultava uma verdade assustadora perpetuou.

Então, subitamente, Remus sentiu-se muito próximo de um perigo eminente. Sentiu-se como uma mariposa que chamuscara as asas no fogo e em uma decisão firme, fechou a porta do seu próprio quarto. Suas mãos agora suavam e a maçaneta escorregava sob seus dedos.

Fechou-na preocupado em não provocar nenhum ruído...

O garoto de cabelos castanhos caminhou, quase correndo, visivelmente aturdido, até um dos três quartos de hóspedes daquela casa que encontrava-se naquele andar. Havia um ligeiro cheiro de mofo no ambiente que denunciava sua negligência com alguns cômodos daquela casa. O bicho-papão que encontrava-se preso no armário debatia-se ocasionalmente em seu interior, produzindo um som irritante.

Remus por uma meia hora permaneceu andando de um lado para outro sobre o soalho do quarto, esbarrando vez ou outra em alguns móveis. Sua mente enchia-se de medos verdadeiros.

Teria Sirius contado a James o que fizeram no escritório? De outro modo, por que ele lançaria-lhe um olhar como aquele?

Contudo, se tivesse sabido do que houvera entre ele e Sirius no escritório, teriam ambos feito as pazes tão rapidamente? E daquela maneira?

Um tremor instalou-se em seu corpo com uma compreensão que não quis acreditar.

Por um momento pareceu-lhe que James permanecera satisfeito em ver que o amigo observa a ele e Sirius, escondido. E mais do que isso... Parecia que com aquele suave movimento de olhos e cabeça, convidara-no para entrar.

"Eu estou ficando maluco... Eu estou de.ci.di.da.men.te ficando maluco" murmurou o garoto com um nervosismo crescente.

E como que o bicho-papão deu um novo solavanco no interior do armário, Remus adiantou-se e chutou-no com toda a força que possuía.

"Ora, fique quieto aí, seu bicho idiota!"

Remus jogou-se sobre a cama estreita do cômodo, convencido de que a criatura trancada dentro do móvel, não pararia de debater-se. E com um último pensamento antes de seus olhos fecharem-se pesadamente, perguntou-se se o bicho-papão assumiria a forma de James com seus sorrisos indecifráveis, caso a porta do armário fosse aberta.

(CUT)

Quando os tímidos raios de laranja destilada daquela tarde atravessaram as venezianas da janela de casa, Remus após permanecer um longo tempo na cama, arrastou-se até o banheiro e abandonou-se durante incontáveis minutos sob a água morna do chuveiro.

Indóceis pensamentos ainda povoavam sua mente, apesar de que com menor intensidade. Um mal-estar causado pelo vinho revirava ligeiramente seu estômago.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos não encontrou mais nenhum dos convidados de sua festa de aniversário na sala. Aparentemente, nenhum retardatário sequer permanecera. E todos haviam feito o favor de deixar a casa um verdadeiro caos.

Garrafas vazias encontravam-se empilhadas no chão. Embalagens rasgadas de doces de Dedosmedel farfalhavam ocasionalmente sob os pés de Remus enquanto ele mirava aquele recinto com verdadeiro assombro. Snaps explosivos haviam sido largados sobre a mesa de mogno da sala de jantar. Móveis haviam sido arredados de seu lugar e até mesmo algumas coisas como o abajur de fadas norueguesas favorito de sua mãe, apresentavam-se quebradas sobre um tapete visivelmente imundo.

A porta estava aberta. Havia restos de comida até mesmo em sua entrada.

"Deus..." murmurou Remus com profundo desagrado ao descer as escadas ruidosamente. Intimamente, perguntou-se quanto tempo levaria para arrumar toda aquela sujeira sem a ajuda de magia.

O garoto caminhou até a cozinha sentindo-se ligeiramente abatido e nauseado. Aproximando-se do fogão à lenha, achou melhor preparar para si mesmo chocolate fumegante com gengibre indiano e canela. Uma receita que sua mãe mesmo inventara para momentos de aborrecimento como aquele.

Enquanto pilava o gengibre sobre a mesa, Remus ouviu passos na escada. E por um triz, não amassara seu próprio dedo com o pilão quando virou-se para encarar Sirius que entrava na cozinha agora. Os cabelos estavam molhados também. Usava vestes de bruxo azul escuro. Uma expressão de surpresa apossou-se de seu rosto no momento em que deparara-se com Remus diante de si.

Aparentemente, não esperava encontr�-lo acordado também.

"Boa tarde, Sirius..." murmurou o garoto de cabelos castanhos hesitante após um incômodo silêncio.

"Tarde" retorquiu o garoto de cabelos compridos parecendo indeciso se saía ou não da cozinha.

"Então, você quer algo?" perguntou Remus fingindo concentrar-se no gengibre sob seus dedos.

"Café..."

"Quer que eu te sirva...?"

"Não. Está tudo bem... Eu pego."

Um novo silêncio fez-se no ambiente enquanto Sirius virava-se para procurar algo na cozinha e Remus forçava-se a concentrar em sua tarefa.

Passados alguns minutos, Sirius finalmente puxou uma cadeira ao lado do amigo e sentou-se, trazendo o assunto derradeiro à tona.

"Precisamos conversar sobre o que houve no escritório..."

"Não há nada para conversarmos. Esquece, t�?" respondeu Remus fingindo naturalidade.

"Remus, nós fizemos sexo na maldita noite de ontem! Depois, brigamos novamente e você me manda esquecer?"

"SIRIUS, AGORA NÃO, CERTO?" retorquiu com rispidez o garoto de cabelos castanhos

Remus deixou cair ao esbarrar no pilão, as pequenas migalhas de gengibre picado.

"Droga!" esbravejou o garoto com visível irritação, abaixando-se para mirar o estrago "Agora vou ter que fazer tudo de novo!"

O garoto de cabelos compridos abaixou-se rapidamente junto ao amigo para ajud�-lo a limpar o estrago com uma toalha que encontrava-se no espaldar de uma cadeira.

"Remus, você... está bem?"

"Não, Sirius! Eu não estou bem! Nada está bem! E eu não agüento mais nenhuma briga com você! Por favor, ao menos hoje, me poupe de suas acusações! Eu estou exausto disso tudo!"

Antes que Sirius pudesse redargüir da mesma maneira grosseira as palavras do amigo, James entrou na cozinha também. O garoto de cabelos rebeldes exibia uma displicência profunda com suas mãos nos bolsos. Deteve-se na entrada, mirando os dois amigos ajoelhados no chão.

Remus sentiu suas entranhas afundarem. Ainda não preparara-se para encarar James. Não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo. Não tinha consciência _se_ podia fazê-lo.

Os três se entreolharam por um breve minuto.

"Problemas domésticos?" murmurou o garoto de cabelos rebeldes sorrindo.

"É..." retorquiu Remus sentindo sua língua travar-se.

James sentou-se na mesa enquanto Sirius ainda mordido pelas palavras de Remus atirava a toalha sob a torneira e servia-se de café.

"Fizeram as pazes?" perguntou James servindo-se de suco de laranja.

"Não" responderam os dois garotos em uníssono.

"Farão ainda hoje?"

Dessa vez, nenhum dos dois respondeu. Remus não conseguia ainda olhar para James.

Julgando melhor, voltar para o andar de cima, o garoto de cabelos castanhos encaminhava-se até a entrada da cozinha quando James o deteve.

"Espere, Remus. Quero conversar um assunto com você."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu seu sangue gelar.

"Preciso começar a arrumar a casa. Está tudo uma bagunça..." mentiu Remus começando a pré-sentir o pior.

"Depois, eu te ajudo se quiser. Sente-se." sentenciou James puxando uma cadeira com o pé.

Sirius virara-se para olh�-lo por sobre o ombro.

O garoto sentiu-se trêmulo quando puxou a cadeira com um ruído mais para longe e se sentou. Remus encarou James. Aquele olhar vítreo o subjugava com uma força abominável.

"Desculpe a Sirius e a mim. Acabamos usando seu quarto para..."

"Está tudo bem!" cortou-lhe Remus apreensivo. Seu coração começara a acelerar "Desculpe-me também, James..."

Sirius agora prestava deliberadamente atenção à conversa dos dois outros garotos. Remus desejou profundamente que ele não estivesse presente.

"Desculpa por quê...?" perguntou James com um olhar significativo.

Remus achou que o amigo só pudesse estar brincando ou fingindo inocência.

"Você sabe... Eu não queria..."

"Não queria?" redargüiu James sorrindo "Bom, eu não quero desculpas..."

Remus arregalou seus olhos e tremeu levemente. Sirius agora virava-se para os dois.

"O que é que vocês estão tramando? Por que Remus está te pedindo desculpas?" perguntou finalmente o garoto de cabelos compridos a James, não contendo-se.

"Porque ele é um garoto muito observador, não é mesmo, Remus?"

As entranhas de Remus moveram-se com mais força.

"Como assim, James?"

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes voltou a dirigir-se para o garoto sentado.

"Então, você gosta de olhar, Remus? Parece que você gostou bastante de ver Sirius e eu. Caso contrário, por que permaneceria tanto tempo parado à porta? É típico seu ser tão observador..."

Remus sentiu-se incapacitado de produzir palavras.

"COMO ASSIM, JAMES?" explodiu Sirius Black visivelmente confuso e nervoso.

James sorriu antes de falar.

"Parece que nosso lobinho gostou de descobrir nossos segredos. Hoje de madrugada, enquanto estávamos fazendo, ele entrou no quarto..."

A xícara que Sirius segurava escapuliu de seus dedos.

"... E ficou olhando-nos fazer... Acho que o idiota do Carlson não está cuidando muito bem dele. Caso contrário, não seria necessário ele procurar diversão conosco, não é mesmo...?"

Sirius tinha sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Remus parecia congelado em sua cadeira. James exibia uma calma que era capaz de provocar raiva.

"Eu não tive a intenção... Eu..."

"Sei, sei" cortou-lhe James "Mas, diga-me por que nunca pediu-nos para ver antes se tinha vontade. Se soubesse disso antes, seu presente de aniversário teria sido esse."

"EU NÃO QUIS VER! ACONTECEU POR ACASO!" explodiu Remus trêmulo.

"Não seja mentiroso, Remus! Pare de fingir celibato ou perfeição com esse seu ar de menino inocente. Eu sei o que vi. Vi você parado à porta nos olhando como se estivesse excitado. Qual é o problema com você? Tem medo de mim? Tem medo de Sirius? Tem medo de admitir que estava gostando...?"

Neste momento, as palavras de James atingiram o âmago do amigo com uma ferocidade violenta. Um zumbido estranho fez-se em seu ouvido e antes que pudesse perceber, Remus levantara-se e começara a vociferar.

"NÃO ENTREI LÁ DE PROPÓSITO! ERA O MEU QUARTO, NÃO ERA? COMO PODERIA SABER... EU..."

"Mas, você permaneceu olhando porque queria, não é Remus?" murmurou James erguendo seus olhos com um ar maliciosamente desafiador.

Aquilo serviu para atiçar ainda mais uma fúria contida que Remus não sabia ter acumulada.

"OK! QUER OUVIR A VERDADE? ESTAVA GOSTANDO SIM! ESTAVA EXCITADO SIM! E QUE CULPA TENHO POR TER FLAGRADO VOCÊS DOIS EM MEU QUARTO? QUAL É SEU INTERESSE NISSO? QUER RIR TAMBÉM ÀS MINHAS CUSTAS! QUER RIR COMO TODOS FAZEM? RIR DO PERVERTIDO IDIOTA QUE ESPIONA OS DOIS AMIGOS SE AGARRANDO? ESTOU CANSADO! CANSADO DISSO TUDO! CANSADO DE VOCÊS DOIS!"

Remus socara com força a porta do armário que abrira-se com um estampido. Então, virando-se de costas o garoto permaneceu calado, sentindo seus olhos arderem de raiva. Não queria olhar para nenhum dos dois outros.

Remus desvencilhou-se com rispidez das mãos de Sirius quando este tocou em seu ombro. Contudo, quando dirigiu-se até a entrada da cozinha para subir para seu quarto, James o segurou pelo pulso.

"Me solta, Potter!"

"Sirius tem razão! Você não tolera verdades!"

"ME LARGA!"

"Isso causa tanta vergonha a você?" retorquiu James soltando-o com uma irritante expressão de censura.

Lupin permaneceu encarando os dois garotos antes de Sirius finalmente falar.

"Você nos viu juntos e gostou? Remus... mas..."

Aparentemente, Sirius esperava como reação óbvia do amigo para tal fato, uma explosão de ciúmes. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos abruptamente. Remus lançava aos dois garotos um olhar gélido.

"James, Sirius, por que vocês sempre têm que vir para cima de mim? Por quê? Vocês são tão cruéis! Gostam de se divertir às custas dos outros! Às minhas custas!..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos dirigiu-se à entrada da cozinha pisando duro e de dois em dois, subiu os degraus da escada que levavam-no ao seu quarto. Tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva e tremia furiosamente.

Sirius e James permaneceram parados e calados até ouvirem o barulho da porta de madeira de um dos quartos do andar de cima fechar-se com violência.

O garoto de cabelos compridos mirou o outro como se tivessem acabado de presenciar um tornado.

"Será que você pode me explicar exatamente o que está havendo, James?" murmurou Sirius sentando-se à mesa e levando a mão à testa.

(CUT)

Remus permaneceu recostado à sua escrivaninha. Sua raiva explodia em cores amarelas e púrpuras. Depois, cinzas até que começassem a aplainar de uma forma não tão suave.

Era naqueles momentos que o garoto de cabelos castanhos irritava-se com seu próprio comportamento. Condenava-se ferozmente pelo poder que aqueles dois amigos possuíam sobre ele. Anteriormente, conseguia exibir calma mesmo quando seu mundo interno esfarelava-se. Contudo, agora liberava sua raiva e se sentia ainda mais vulnerável.

Quem eram eles para afetarem-no daquele modo? O que eram eles...?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos abaixou ruidosamente a cabeça sobre a madeira polida da mesa diante de si. Olhando para frente, ele contemplou as fotos presas com alfinetes coloridos sobre o mural de cortiça na parede.

Rostos sorridentes. Rostos belos. Faces odiosas.

Presos em fotografias, os rostos de Sirius e James sorriam-lhe e acenavam-lhe. Em uma das fotos estavam nos gramados de Hogwarts. Em outras, encontravam-se em pequenas ruelas do Caldeirão Furado.

Remus sentiu vontade de espancar aquelas superfícies planas antes de desviar o olhar para a sua própria cama de colunas.

Há horas atrás vira-nos ali abraçados em um desespero extravagante.

E James atirara-lhe isso de forma impudica. Não parecera aborrecido. Não parecera triste. Ao contrário disso, exibia aquela sua aura de códigos indecifráveis que exalava malícia e autodomínio. Remus nunca julgara-se capaz de compreendê-lo totalmente.

Permaneceria ele com seu ar inabalável se soubesse o que houvera entre ele e Sirius?

Durante um longo tempo que pareceu intermináveis horas, Remus ficou em seu quarto. Não achava-se capaz de abandonar aquele recinto. No entanto, a prisão o atormentava.

Seu estômago também começava a doer numa fome latente. Remexera alguns chocolates que guardara em suas gavetas, mas não eram muitos. Apenas o suficiente, para uma hora depois, seu estômago exigir novamente comida.

O céu começava a empalidecer quando batidas firmes na porta foram escutadas.

"Remus, abra! Você não pode permanecer aí o dia inteiro!" disse uma voz com aparente inquietação.

"Vai embora, James! Quero ficar sozinho!"

"Abra, Remus!" gritou Sirius.

Como Remus não respondeu, o garoto de cabelos compridos estendeu-se.

"Sua mãe mandou uma coruja. A pobre ave está esperando há horas..."

"Tirem a carta dela e coloquem por baixo da porta, caso não se incomodem muito em ajudar..."

"Ela mandou um pacote. Não podemos colocar embaixo da porta. Além disso, a coruja de sua mãe está dando bicadas a esmo. Não vou lutar com o pobre bicho por causa de correspondência. Melhor você tentar tir�-la, não?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos ergueu-se sobre os calcanhares e dirigiu-se até a porta com falta de entusiasmo. Sua mãe ficara de lhe escrever nos próximos dias. Estava surpreso dela ser tão rápida.

Abrindo com um ruído metálico o ferrolho, Remus permaneceu olhando para os dois rapazes mais altos que estavam parados a sua porta.

"Cadê a Fiona?"

Um silêncio se deu antes que Remus repetisse.

"Cadê a coruja da mamãe?"

Então, quando Sirius empurrou-no para o lado e entrou no quarto, seguido de James, o garoto de cabelos castanhos envergonhou-se de sua própria tolice. Isso foi reforçado pelo ligeiro tom de divertimento no rosto dos dois garotos. Ocasionalmente, eles o enganavam com facilidade.

"Ora, vocês dois..."

"Tivemos que mentir para você abrir a maldita porta." defendeu-se Sirius sentando-se na cama ao lado de James.

Remus olhou-nos com censura em suas pupilas antes de voltar a sentar-se na cadeira diante da escrivaninha.

James começou.

"Vamos parar com as brigas. Será que podíamos parar com os gritos? Isso é muito desagradável! Não sei porque você se irritou daquele jeito... Eu só queria conversar..."

"James, eu não fiz de propósito..."

"Eu sei, Remus. Não pense que eu acho que você estava bisbilhotando. Quer dizer... afinal, não é grande coisa. Sei que você não teria planejado olhar. Você gosta de garotos e... nada mais normal... você ter se... empolgado por ter visto Sirius e eu... não é?"

Remus sentiu-se ligeiramente impelido a começar a gritar novamente, mas manteve-se calado. Não possuía mais a irritação torrencial para isso...

"É..." retorquiu o garoto de cabelos castanhos secamente.

Um silêncio pesado se fez antes que Sirius falasse com a voz um pouco arrastada.

"... E você gostou realmente?"

Remus olhou para o outro lado, evitando os rostos dos amigos.

"Já falei isso lá embaixo..."

James acrescentou.

"Você e o gnomo do Carlson nunca...?"

Remus pareceu por um momento atordoado. Aquela situação pareceu-lhe patética. Em um momento, brigavam e em outro, aqueles responsáveis por perder a cabeça tiravam-lhe satisfações como se fossem seus pais.

"Não" respondeu o garoto enrubescendo, mas mantendo-se firme.

Sirius sorriu discretamente neste momento. No escritório, esquecera de perguntar isso a Lupin. Estava feliz pelo monitor corvinense não ter ousado encostar um dedo em Remus.

"Então, você não teve um presente de aniversário decente..." murmurou James com ar de divertimento.

"Você acha legal quando o James e eu...?"

"Acho" falou o garoto de cabelos castanhos quase desafiadoramente.

"Gosta também quando nos beijamos, acredito." falou James sério.

"É. É legal também..." retorquiu o garoto de cabelos castanhos sustentando a chama viva de dois pares de olhos.

"Vem até aqui, Remus..." sentenciou, James fazendo sinal para que o amigo sentasse-se entre ele e Sirius.

Durante um momento, Remus estudou a proposta com um temor que misturava-se à vergonha. Contudo, após um breve período de indecisão, ele sentou-se sobre a cama entre os dois garotos.

Remus os tinha agora muito perto de si.

"Sirius e eu não o culparíamos por essas coisas, entende?"

"James" começou Remus "Não acha vergonhoso um amigo seu te ver com Sirius tendo relações? Você não se sente incomodado?"

Remus observava de perto a pele pálida de James diante de si. Via os grossos contornos da armação de seus óculos. O garoto de cabelos castanhos o estudava em silêncio e só foi arrancado de seus devaneios quando James curvou-se sobre Sirius e o beijou não um beijo tímido. Mas, um verdadeiro beijo adulto.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos contemplou a pressão entre os lábios muito próximos de si. Contemplou o movimento das línguas.

Sirius parecera surpreso por um momento diante da atitude de James, mas o respondera à altura.

"Isso não é vergonhoso, lobinho" murmurou James após partir o beijo. Tinha os olhos fixos em Remus "Você sempre nos vê beijando. Você nos viu beijando no lago. Aliás, nós três nos beijamos no lago de Hogwarts no ano passado."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos boquiabriu-se.

"Mas, aquilo foi outra história..." defendeu-se Remus.

"É. Estávamos diante de estranhos" murmurou Sirius com uma risadinha sarcástica.

"Como foi mesmo?" perguntou James com divertimento.

"Eu beijei você e depois beijei o Remus. Depois, você o beijou, mas não fez direito e ele saiu chorando..." disse Sirius fitando os dois amigos.

Remus achou hediondo ambos trazerem esse assunto à tona com tamanha naturalidade.

"Claro que o beijei direito, Sirius. Não é mesmo, Remus?"

Remus sentiu os dois pares de olhos sobre si.

"É..." retorquiu o garoto de cabelos castanhos não conseguindo reprimir um vago sorriso.

"Você ficou bastante surpreso, não é mesmo, Remus?"

"Obviamente..."

"Deveríamos ter feito aquilo longe de todas aquelas pessoas. Quero dizer, talvez você não saísse correndo com vergonha..." murmurou James.

"Podíamos ter ido até uma sala vazia e experimentado. Ou então, até o dormitório. Realmente, deveríamos ter feito aquilo a sós..." comentou Sirius com uma expressão significativa.

Um silêncio maciço fez-se quando os três se entreolharam. Então, uma estranha atmosfera instalou-se entre os amigos.

Houve o sentimento evasivo e a compreensão inquietante que fez Remus sentir seu coração acelerar-se novamente. Estavam sozinhos.

Uma luz tênue e avermelhada trazida pelo inconfundível crepúsculo reluziu em seus olhos profundos. Em um emaranhado de acontecimentos, havia coisas que aquelas jovens idades, apesar de prematuras ainda não conseguiriam identificar com precisão:

a)Passados inacabados voltavam para cobrar débitos ao presente.

b)Presentes concluídos só existiam porque um passado os dera início.

c)Futuros só existiam quando seus irmãos passado e presente faziam as pazes.

Esses três mandamentos menos odiosos, não haviam ainda sido formulados por Sirius. Formularia-nos quando antes de tudo, compreendesse o significado de cada palavra.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio e o único ruído vinha de um dos insetos da estação que zumbia tristemente entre as cortinas da janela, trazido das roseiras do jardim.

Remus sentia os dedos de James percorrerem a extensão macia de seu pulso enquanto Sirius encostava-se a seu joelho.

Não havia mais a curiosidade de garotos inconseqüentes. Não havia mais lago ou alunos. Nem mesmo, o perdão aos inocentes que cometem algo impensado pela primeira vez. Então, o que os impelia?

Sirius procurou os dedos de James e os beijou. Remus surpreendeu-se pela primeira vez por não sentir-se enciumado.

Os rostos dos dois amigos voltaram a aproximar-se. Sirius beijou James ainda com maior intensidade. Parecia possessivo e inquieto. Tocava o rosto do outro, puxando-no mais para si.

Remus deparou-se com os dois a olh�-lo pelo canto dos olhos enquanto beijavam-se. Não haviam fechado-nos. Remus ainda sentia dedos percorrendo seu pulso e joelho.

Então, quando partiram o beijo, Remus compreendeu uma intenção que arrancou uma nova pontada de seu baixo-ventre. Algo em sua mente sinalizava-lhe, dizendo que contornava abismos profundos. Porém, ainda assim, encantadores.

Sirius e James não agiram com precisão. Apenas continuaram a acarici�-lo até que Remus pode sentir sobre si a respiração de ambos. Sentiu James beijar-lhe o rosto enquanto Sirius se via refletido em suas pupilas.

Aproximando os rostos. Cada vez mais perto... Com uma estranha certeza de que não haveria explosões de ciúmes entre si, o que quer que fizessem...

Assim como na noite anterior, Remus pressionou por mais uma vez seus lábios na boca de Sirius. Sufocantes.

Sentiu Sirius avançar um pouco sobre si enquanto mergulhava incerto, os dedos naquelas madeixas escuras.

Remus enfraqueceu rapidamente sob a força daqueles lábios. E a língua do rapaz de cabelos compridos provocou-no de um modo que ele não pode mais ignorar o formigamento febril que subia-lhe impiedoso.

Então, ambos separaram-se após significantes minutos. As respirações ligeiramente alteradas.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos evitou por um momento reerguer os olhos.

Quando o fez, houve a pulsação de uma segunda compreensão.

Novamente, os três se entreolharam e antes que o tom vermelho fizesse-nos cair em um estado de inexplicável adoração. James aproximou seu rosto do garoto de cabelos castanhos.

Este último, impelido por um devaneio lúgubre, não derramaria lágrimas ou começaria a gritar.

Quando Remus e James se beijaram, o ruído do inseto preso às cortinas cessou. Morreu.

Simplesmente, o fez. Deixou de existir assim como todas as coisas presentes o deixariam em algum momento.

Mas, antes disso, haveria vida.

Duraria uma eternidade, para os padrões de tempo da felicidade. Alguns minutos. Ou, alguns anos...

Ela apresentaria-se obstinada. Sob o pôr do sol, todas as coisas pareceriam absolutamente suspirantes e sangüíneas.

E aqueles três garotos pareceriam por um segundo, o fluxo incessante de rios que inevitavelmente, se separariam em algum momento. Desesperados...

A imagem ocultava um esplendor incomparável. Nada mais justo. Rios sem forma. Profundos. Derradeiros. Absolutamente, brutais...

E os lábios que se abraçavam no desdobramento das coisas não terminadas, encontravam em si, o barulho de águas de lagos, o cheiro de gramados e o hálito quente do vento.

Enquanto os olhava, Sirius sentiu o indescritível prazer chegar até si. Atravessara os dois corpos e inflamara conseqüentemente o seu.

Simplesmente, incomparável. Sangüíneo. Ofegante.

O garoto de cabelos compridos nunca sentira Remus e James antes tão seus.


	15. Chapter 15

OS MAROTOS

Capítulo XV

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

Notas2:

É, eu andei sumida. E é bem possível que vocês me odeiem ou achem que estou fazendo cu doce para terminar essa fic. Mas, na verdade, a culpa é da vida que muitas vezes surge como uma put na nossa frente e faz de tudo para nos derrubar. Bem, consegui me levantar mais rápido dessa vez e fico feliz de poder entregar o capítulo XV a vocês.

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que me cobraram esse capítulo e me injetaram ânimo para escrevê-lo. Aliás, reescrevê-lo porque tinha uma grande parte já escrita que precisou ser refeita por não sair do modo como eu esperava. Espero que realmente apreciem esse capítulo.

Beijos para todos vocês.

Ah, e aliás, quem tiver orkut e quiser me adicionar, adicione please. Principalmente, a Becky que eu tinha em meus contatos e perdi. Deletei minha conta antiga e criei uma nova por causa de uns problemas muito incômodos relativos a fim de namoro. - - "

Como a fanfiction não deixa colocar site aqui, não consegui colocar o link para meu orkut. Bom, para quem interessar, estou na comunidade "Like Brothers?... Yeah, right..." yaoi de Sirius e Remus com o nome de Brilliant Green. Me adicionem e vamos falar sobre esse casal maravilhoso... :D

**LOVE WILL TEAR US APART**

_(Joy Division)_

When routine bites hard  
and ambitions are low.  
And resentment rides high  
but emotions won't grow.  
And we're changing our ways  
taking different roads.

Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again.

Why is the bedroom so cold  
turned away on your side?  
Is my timing that flawed  
our respect run so dry?  
Yet there's still this appeal  
that we've kept through our lives.

Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again.

Do you cry out in your sleep,  
all my failings expose?  
Gets a taste in my mouth  
as desperation takes hold.  
Why is it something so good  
just can't function no more?

Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again...

Na quinta-feira, Remus foi visitar Carlson na sua casa em Londres. Os dois garotos já haviam se encontrado no dia anterior e caminhado de mãos dadas por um Beco Diagonal apinhado de bruxos efusivos pela estação do verão. Contudo, no dia seguinte, por iniciativa do próprio garoto de cabelos castanhos, ele e o namorado voltariam a se encontrar.

Naquela manhã, Remus acordou mais cedo do que o habitual e após enviar uma coruja para o monitor corvinense, tomou café e dirigiu-se para a loja de sua mãe no Beco Diagonal. Depois do almoço, ele voltou para casa e após receber a resposta que esperava, tomou banho, trocou-se e encaminhou-se até a residência do namorado sueco.

Sozinho, despido em seu quarto ao se preparar para sair, o garoto de cabelos castanhos enquanto abotoava suas vestes, deteve o olhar no espelho da porta aberta de seu armário. O reflexo de alguém magro, muito pálido e abatido o encarou daquela superfície plana e fria. Remus baixou os olhos enquanto cobria seu corpo. Havia mais arranhões e cortes em si do que poderia contar.

A lua-cheia possuía seu corpo em uma ansiedade violenta durante períodos mensais e castigava-no com tormentos particulares e incessantes. E quanto ao outro tempo...

Outros possuíam seu corpo e monopolizavam-no com uma violência mais sutil. Mais febril. Mais dolorida.

Essa não se expressava na suavidade física, mas em um âmago interno mais sensível.

Remus aproximou-se do espelho com olhos analíticos. Frios.

Possuía uma fragilidade constrangedora em seus punhos. Em seus braços. Em sua palidez anêmica que peneirava a distinção de seu corpo como a de um adolescente com delicadeza quase andrógina.

Sua altivez masculina residia apenas em suas formas retas. Em sua sensibilidade corpórea. Em seu sexo.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos desviou o olhar de sua imagem refletida no espelho. Seu corpo...

O que foram aqueles momentos derradeiros onde deixara que aquele corpo não pertencesse mais somente a si mesmo? Quando existira apenas onde era beijado, tocado, acariciado...

Havia territórios explorados. Remus enlouqueceria se pensasse no sentimento confuso de não pertencer mais a si mesmo. Não era mais seu quando permitira-se aquilo. Aquilo...

Uma timidez profunda ruborizou o rosto marmóreo do garoto de cabelos castanhos. E ele lutou contra si mesmo para não lembrar-se de como aqueles arranhões sobre sua pele haviam sido divididos. Repartidos.

Seu corpo sob uma luz avermelhada de crepúsculo separara-se como um rio e umedecera duas ilhas. Seu coração doía com aquela insensata democratização de si próprio.

Amarrara-se aos calcanhares de donos desprovidos de inocência. Proprietários.

Submetera-se como um demente voluntário.

Agora, pairava entre as frestas das venezianas, sobre o assoalho de madeira polida ou por detrás das sombras dos móveis da casa dos Lupin, uma verdade pantanosa de tuberculoses mal curadas. Varíolas espirituais. Tétanos que bruxuleavam nas pupilas nervosas dos garotos que encontravam-se eqüidistantes naquele recinto.

Não havia mais a presença de brigas verbais ou confrontos extenuantes. Tampouco, a fagulha de jovialidade despreocupada e divertida. Somente, uma estranha formalidade seguida por um asfixiante e deprimente silêncio.

Conversas e sorrisos haviam cessado assim como as chuvas de uma estação seca. Ao invés da habitual eloqüência entre os três amigos, havia agora mais momentos em que permaneciam sozinhos ou então, juntos concentrados em deveres escolares das férias, dos quais subitamente pareciam haver lembrado-se de que precisavam ser feitos.

O barulho de penas riscando folhas ressequidas de pergaminhos cor de chá, ou o ruído de Sirius apoiando-se sobre as pernas traseiras de sua cadeira enquanto consultava algum livro de "Feitiços" eram as únicas coisas existentes entre Lupin, Potter e Black agora.

Desde o último momento no domingo em que haviam sido verdadeiros demais, corajosos demais, inconseqüentes demais, os três garotos não haviam voltado a falar sobre aqueles acontecimentos. Insustentáveis para seus jovens ombros pesavam, eles na imensidão doentia de suas mentes como algo deliberadamente ameaçador.

Alguma coisa naquele relacionamento isóscele havia atravessado a tênue linha que dividia o universo entre encanto e insanidade. Nenhum dos três garotos sabia ao certo dizer em que metade encontrava-se agora.

Entrementes, Sirius e James já não dormiam mais no quarto de Remus como antigamente. Ambos haviam mudado-se para um dos quartos de hóspedes no terceiro andar, sem a mínima necessidade de explicações ou argumentos.

Nenhum acordo formal ou declarado havia sido feito para os três amigos passarem a agir daquela maneira. Apenas, uma compreensão silenciosa da necessidade e urgência daquilo ser um desdobramento involuntário que tivera início no processo elevado de suas mentes. Existiam sentimentos pesados demais. Maciços demais...

Todas as coisas outorgadas, cedidas e pouco sóbrias que os três garotos haviam exigido durante um fim de tarde onde beijaram-se como loucos começara antes de seus atos. Foram apenas uma potência sonolenta, desperta. Desejos firmemente trancados no interior de gavetas cerebrais ou sangüíneas, descobertos.

Na sala de jantar, enquanto acabava de colocar o casaco sobre os ombros estreitos e caminhava até a porta, Remus foi mirado por Sirius durante um significante minuto após avisar que passaria o resto do dia com o namorado corvinense. Contudo, ainda assim, nenhum prolongamento de diálogo houvera.

James também permaneceu fechado em seu mundo codificado. Nenhuma confidência dele poderia ser obtida. Parecia ríspido e distante até mesmo de Sirius que o fitava ocasionalmente com desconfiança antes de suspirar profundamente.

Remus preferiu caminhar até a casa de Carlson ao invés de utilizar o Pó de Flú. O garoto aproveitava a longa caminhada para reorganizar pensamentos que teimavam em tornar-se mais embaraçados com o movimento do tempo.

Havia a necessidade de fazer algo absolutamente normal para fugir daquela nova e estranha atmosfera abissal. Silenciosamente, o garoto de cabelos castanhos implorava por algo que trouxesse-lhe ao mundo comum. Percorrendo os olhos pelos trouxas que passavam por si na rua, Remus constatou que não apenas a magia os tornava tão diferentes agora.

Uma realidade não delicada de um domingo o tornava um ponto contrastante naquele mosaico monocrômico de avenidas, carros e metrôs. Isso não o alegrava. Subitamente, Remus não conseguia mais sorrir o sorriso de indulgência que reservava para todas as circunstâncias de sua vida. Um nervo seu fora atingido por beijos e carícias, os quais não conseguia esquecer.

(CUT)

Remus chegou à casa de Michael, sentindo que seus pensamentos haviam sido roubados. Subitamente, descobriu-se diante da porta do monitor corvinense e, nem mesmo terminara de refletir sobre todas as coisas que desejava.

Algo inteiramente banal. Sentia necessidade de algo sinceramente comum. Voltar a um estranho estado semelhante à pureza de espírito. Às minuciosidades outorgadas de sua existência. Esse foi o pensamento sólido que o perseguira durante aquele caminho mais finito do que outrora.

Após tocar a campainha da casa grande de paredes claras e jardins com begônias, o garoto de cabelos castanhos forçou-se a sorrir palidamente diante de olhos azuis porcelana quando a porta de mogno abriu-se com um ranger melancólico.

Carlson retribuiu-lhe o sorriso aparentemente sem dar-se conta de um afastamento mais áspero. Mais torrencial do que jamais fora. Estranhamente, consumado.

Remus pestanejou quando o garoto mais alto curvou-se para beijar-lhe o rosto.

"Fiquei surpreso quando recebi sua coruja. Não esperava que nos víssemos hoje..."

"Espero que não esteja atrapalhando, Michael..." murmurou o garoto de cabelos castanhos baixando os olhos para as fivelas de suas botas.

"Você NUNCA me incomoda, Remus... Muito ao contrário! Eu fiquei surpreso porque... raramente você... raramente você tem a iniciativa de vir sem eu convidá-lo. Sou sempre eu quem... Bom, deixa pra lá, entre por favor..." murmurou o rapaz corvinense, hesitante.

Remus assentiu, reerguendo os olhos. Conferia no rosto que o fitava aquela imperturbável esperança. Lábios entreabertos formulando frases nunca ditas. Rosto bonito com traços muito firmes. Sobrancelhas desenhando uma ligeira curva que dava a Michael um ar de constante concentração. Um estudioso compenetrado.

E por último... Cabelos escuros. Olhos de porcelana.

Lagos azuis...

Remus desviou conscientemente o olhar para o interior daquela elegante casa enquanto Carlson tomava as suas mãos e guiava-no profundamente feliz por seu território mais íntimo.

Relógios, livros, quadros. Todas as coisas repousavam em uma ordem incontestável. Todos objetos e formas pareciam prender a respiração, mantendo-se muito quietos no momento em que o garoto de cabelos castanhos passava por eles. Uma expectativa que iniciava-se em Carlson e era contagiada a tudo que seu amor podia tocar.

"Estamos sozinhos?" perguntou Remus casualmente ainda percorrendo a sala com o olhar.

"É... meus pais foram essa semana para o Congresso de Bruxos da Ásia, como você sabe... Rebecca está no treino de Quadribol do Clube Desportivo de Bruxos Estrangeiros. Está treinando dobrado para quando começar as aulas. Ela só chega à noite. Bem, Remus, você quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Hum... não, obrigado. Vamos subir para o seu quarto? Podíamos conversar enquanto ouvimos música..."

"Ok" disse simplesmente, Michael, guiando Remus pelo conhecido caminho através das escadas até o quarto andar daquela casa.

Os dois garotos detiveram-se diante de uma porta. O monitor corvinense a abriu, dando passagem para que Lupin entrasse primeiro naquele recinto.

Era fácil constatar que o quarto de Carlson era duas vezes maior do que o de Remus. Em seu centro, cercada por uma mobília lustrosa e refinada, encontrava-se uma cama de colunas com lençóis muito brancos. Fixados nas paredes, vários bruxos famosos com roupa de quadribol do time sueco "Amäl" moviam-se, arremessando fulminantes balaços no interior das molduras de seus pôsteres. Em outros retratos, bruxos exibindo vestimentas belas, visuais elegantes e rostos perfeitos posavam enigmáticos com letras impressas em vermelho sobre suas cabeças magníficas. "Avalon" era a banda inglesa favorita de Michael. Remus sorriu ao vê-los porque naquela época "Avalon" era também a sua banda favorita, assim como a de todos os garotos e garotas de sua idade.

A escrivaninha do garoto mantinha-se a um canto distante. Seu distintivo de monitor e sua varinha repousavam esquecidos sob alguns livros de "Feitiços" e "Poções" que lera na noite anterior.

Remus sentou-se no parapeito da janela, sentindo a brisa suave da tarde bagunçar com seu sopro de ninfa, seus cabelos. O sol brilhava com vigor sobre as vidraças abertas enquanto o perfume das begônias erguia-se timidamente dos jardins.

Carlson manteve-se em pé diante de Remus avaliando-o em silêncio. Esperava que ele lhe dissesse algo que explicasse sua inesperada visita. Porém, como este nada disse, limitando-se a fixar algum ponto distante através das janelas, o corvinense curvou-se para beijá-lo.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentiu as mãos de Michael acariciarem as preocupações salientes em seu rosto com profunda ternura enquanto sua boca era abraçada por lábios desejosos, porém contidos.

Remus entreabriu seus olhos e contemplou o namorado. Era comum durante os beijos, o monitor corvinense forçar-se a uma calma violenta. Algo exigido de si por si mesmo.

Em todos os meses desde que começaram a sair juntos, raras haviam sido as vezes onde os dois garotos romperam a tênue linha da prudência que guiava seus comportamentos. Algo por vezes penoso para seus jovens impulsos e desejos.

Remus não sustentava o costume de ser hipócrita consigo mesmo. Não negava a exaltação de seu ego quando via Carlson erguer olhos febris de paixão para si. Um garoto extremamente lindo. Alguém extremamente dócil desejando-o com uma ânsia reprimida. Seria extremamente mentiroso se negasse que aquelas coisas, aquelas coisas insustentavelmente humanas, remexiam suas próprias necessidades. Talvez a ternura que sentisse por Carlson lhe desse uma sensação de importância que raramente obtinha sozinho.

De modo que, por vezes, nem mesmo sua prudência, sua sensibilidade ou sua "santidade" eram eficazes em compactuar com seus impulsos absolutamente humanos. Como poderia ser alheio ao desejo de Carlson que era alguém por quem se atraía de um modo físico? Seu gosto por garotos existia independente da existência de Sirius ou James. De modo que para Remus, ter alguém de quem se goste, dedicando um amor verdadeiro e beijando-lhe com uma vontade bruta era exigir demais de sua "castidade" para que permanecesse ativa. Havia modo de ser indiferente àquilo?

Existia alguma forma de ser insensível que não fosse absolutamente hipócrita ou inumana?

Entretanto, apesar de todas as verdades incontroláveis de Remus, uma outra também que o garoto de cabelos castanhos não podia dominar mantinha-se inevitavelmente atenta. Era a barreira que Carlson sentia. Os momentos em que deparava-se com aquela estranha força de Remus que o repelia ocasionalmente. A parte egoísta de Lupin que por vezes pensava como seria maravilhoso ser desejado daquela forma por alguém que realmente amasse. Ser desejado por Sirius.

Remus e Michael nunca haviam ultrapassado muitos limites.

Apenas duas ou três vezes, o garoto de cabelos castanhos sentara-se sobre os joelhos do namorado sentindo o rubor descer de suas faces até o pescoço onde era beijado. Uma vez, permitira que Carlson descesse as mãos por seus quadris e retribuíra-lhe atento aos sons do corredor, temendo que a mãe do corvinense aparecesse no quarto a qualquer hora com o intuito de chamá-los para jantar.

O momento em que haviam ido mais longe fora a vez em que Carlson deitara sobre si, pressionado o membro suficientemente enrijecido contra as suas coxas. O garoto de cabelos castanhos, sentindo seu próprio corpo corresponder àquele gesto, impedira Carlson daquela vez de tentar acariciá-lo de outra forma mais ousada.

Remus não compreendeu naquele momento porque negava-se aquele prazer intenso. Perguntara-se intimamente se dedicava aquela estranha fidelidade diretamente a Sirius. Procurava carícias e afeto nas mãos de outro, porém limitava estes a um território pouco espaçoso. Aquela fidelidade no fim das contas, deveria ser a si mesmo, concluiu o garoto de cabelos castanhos. Talvez para extremos como fazer amor, sua mente unisse infantilmente sentimentos com ações. De modo que, amava Sirius. Amava James. Como poderia dormir com Carlson?

No entanto, naquele dia, naquela tarde, sob aquele sol com perfume de begônias, Remus necessitava de algo extremamente comum. Talvez, fosse comum alguém ir até o fim com o namorado, independente do que pensasse ou sentisse. Talvez, se as coisas se ajeitassem entre ele e Carlson, poderia voltar para casa e encontrar amigos que o olhassem diretamente. Talvez, o domingo inesquecível onde haviam cometido um grave erro pudesse ser reparado.

Entrementes, Remus sabia que Michael nunca forçaria-no a ir mais longe em suas carícias do que poderia. Seu amor era compreensível, paciente, esperançoso...

Remus deveria ser o primeiro a aproximar-se da tênue linha que separava impulsos e prudência.

Os rostos dos dois garotos se afastarem e antes que pudesse perceber, o garoto de cabelos castanhos acariciava a nuca de Carlson.

"Eu amo você, Remus..."

Michael não conseguiu evitar percorrer rapidamente os olhos desejosos pelo corpo do namorado. Remus perguntou-se intimamente que graça o monitor corvinense poderia encontrar em seu corpo empalidecido e frágil.

"Você é muito gentil, Michael. Eu sei que eu não sou fácil. Eu sei que meu jeito nem sempre é agradável e acabo fazendo muitas coisas erradas. Sei que posso parecer realmente estranho às vezes. Mas, gostaria que soubesse que eu realmente... gosto de você."

O rapaz de olhos azuis porcelana pestanejou antes que um sorriso nervoso preenchesse seu rosto.

"Gosta...?"

"Gosto do meu modo... Talvez, você merecesse alguém melhor, mas..."

Carlson silenciou os lábios de Remus com as pontas de seus dedos.

"Eu não quero outra pessoa. Não existe para mim ninguém melhor do que você, Remus. Quero que você entenda isso!"

Michael o beijou febrilmente dessa vez. Remus sentiu-se imprensar pelas fagulhas da sinceridade do outro garoto antes que se desvencilhasse delicadamente. As palavras confundiam-se em sua garganta.

"Se realmente me ama... é provável que sinta vontade de..."

Remus hesitou em prosseguir ao contemplar o lampejo de perplexidade no rosto de Michael. O rapaz o olhou de maneira confusa.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Remus?"

"Há quanto tempo estamos juntos, Michael? Ora, o que supostamente deveríamos estar fazendo nas férias além de conversar, andar de mãos dadas e ouvir música?"

O corvinense mirou-o como se um nervo seu houvesse sido atingido.

"Fala como se eu não quisesse, Remus! Fala como se eu não pensasse nisso. Eu simplesmente... simplesmente respeito sua decisão... porque toda vez que te toco você age como se estivesse nervoso. Parece que tenta fugir ou se esgueirar de mim..."

Os dois garotos permaneceram se olhando com visível embaraço. Remus reconhecia a sinceridade dolorida daquelas palavras. Inconfundivelmente, sentia-se um monstro que manipulava alguém que dedicava-lhe um genuíno afeto. Seu estômago revirou-se em uma náusea silenciosa.

"Eu não me esgueiro de você... Mas, talvez seja importante... importante que façamos algo. Precisamos... "

"Precisamos!? Remus, o que houve?"

"Eu não sei, Michael... Tenho me sentido triste, vazio, rejeitado... Então, se não se importasse... Se realmente quisesse, poderia me tocar... porque talvez você possa fazer as coisas em minha mente funcionarem bem novamente... Ou ao menos, funcionarem como devem funcionar... Eu gosto de você... e estou pedindo que me tome para você..."

Carlson percorreu o olhar pelo seu quarto como se preparasse o ambiente pelo nome que escutaria.

"Isso tem a ver com Black...?"

Remus estremecendo ao som do nome de sua própria destruição, ergueu-se e de modo inexpressivo entrelaçou com seus braços delgados o corpo de Michael.

"Não deixe que ele me tire de você. Faça, Michael o que estou pedindo. Tenho medo de mim quando você não está por perto. Me deixe tranqüilo, calmo... Me pegue para você..."

Paredes, ar, begônias e móveis respiraram com rapidez. Uma agonia colérica salpicara-lhes a existência contida.

A pupila porcelana parecia tremer em tempestades ameaçadoras. As feições do rapaz de rosto bonito tornaram-se duras.

Remus deixou-se ser puxado sem a profunda delicadeza por Michael antes de ser beijado nos lábios, no rosto, no pescoço... Seu corpo estremeceu com o contato não suave até passar a existir somente onde era tocado. Acariciado.

O calor que corria de seu corpo cobriu com um véu seus olhos velados por uma fração de segundos.

Michael abraçou o outro rapaz com violência.

"Você é meu, Remus. Meu... "

Nada mais humano, natural e importante do que entregar-se ao namorado por vontade própria. Entregar-se sem as memórias de um pôr-do-sol que lhe impelia com uma vontade de gritar. Ou sem as recordações daquela única febre que atravessava os dois corpos juntos de si antes de percorrer o seu próprio.

Remus permitiu que Carlson lhe despisse até certo ponto. Seus arranhões sobre a pele eriçada manteriam-se escondidos sob o tecido fino da roupa. A respiração de Michael alterava-se no momento em que Remus ousou lhe corresponder às carícias. E antes que o garoto de cabelos castanhos permitisse que aquela intimidade se ampliasse até ceder tudo que possuía em si em um egoísmo incontestável, Remus refletiu que não eram os últimos dias apenas que se tornavam confusos.

A confusão iniciara-se anos antes em um vagão de trem quando uma criança de franja mal cortada e outra com deliberada confiança se reuniram em torno de uma terceira mais fraca. Posteriormente, todos perceberam que a solidão é uma potencial amante da morte. Quando alimentada, é capaz de destruir uma catedral, uma mansão, ou mesmo uma cidade.

Então, se aproximaram em torno de algo muito maior. De um amor abominável que também podia destruir. Dizimar. Matar...

Arrastariam-se para um caos instantâneo quando notavam entre si que o olhar cinzento era incomparável, o sorriso sarcástico arrebatador e que a timidez doce também não era desprezível?

De fato, arrastariam-se...

(CUT)

O tempo caminhava cabisbaixo e inflexível apesar do barulho mudo e doentio que se debatia entre o cal e concreto das paredes da casa da família Lupin.

Naqueles últimos dias, Remus chegava mais tarde que outrora. Silencioso, arrastava sua existência para trás de portas. Trancado em seus aposentos escrevia em pergaminhos cor de chá sobre o peso dos corpos e afetos.

_"Tenho em mim um paliativo para a dor do arrependimento. Não existe dor mais incisiva e agoniante que essa estranha sensação da perda de um sonho, de um oculto desejo. Sirius e James eram para mim esse sonho, a juventude e fantasia necessárias aos dias e estações. Contudo, agora os observo sem capacidade de realmente enxergá-los ou reclamá-los. _

_Cometi um engano ao materializar meus estranhos desejos. Reduzi ambos às sombras da realidade, essa caverna escura e distorcida. E agora, estamos afastados. Afogados e solitários como da primeira vez que nos encontramos nos vagões de Hogwarts. O prazer nos devorou e devorou junto nossos laços de invisível sangue. Isso dói..._

_Meu paliativo se chama Michael Carlson. Sinto-me cruel. Talvez, eu o seja._

_Quase todos os dias, me arrasto para seu quarto perfeito, seu amor perfeito. Entrego-me ao seu desejo impetuoso e incessante. Deixo que faça comigo o que quiser. Sua voz é macia, íntima, acalentadora. _

_Sinto contra meus arranhões seu cheiro de colônia cítrica. Ele os beija com pavor. Pergunta como os consegui. Não lhe informo a verdade. Seu rosto se contrai com preocupação. Fala de seus medos. _

_Peço que faça amor comigo novamente. E Michael se vinga de mim. Vinga-se apenas com uma vaga consciência disso. De meu distanciamento inconcebível. Deixo que ocasionalmente me humilhe. Destrua este meu rosto instruído e tímido com a sua vontade, com sua decisão. Há um estranho e lívido prazer nisso. _

_O corpo de Michael é forte. Possui a soberba silenciosa dos belos. Daquela que apenas por existir já é um consumado escândalo. Podia ser o corpo de um guerreiro e não o de um adolescente à mercê da paixão por um jovem fraco, pálido, doente... _

_A doçura desconhecida do sexo gera em mim tristezas e alegrias súbitas._

_Abraçando-me, ele cumpre seu desígnio. O ato. A princípio, a dor solidária a arrependimentos casuais. _

_Em seguida, a dor abraça o prazer, dançando com este para o âmago da alma até que se ouça apenas um sonoro pulsar de artérias, veias e capilares. _

_Dormi com Michael para esquecer Black e Potter. No entanto, extraio prazer disso e às vezes me culpo. Uma prostituta de catorze anos que perdeu as rédeas de suas vontades e afetos. Que dorme com o peso de alguém que não ama sobre si. Que não olha para aqueles cuja adoração ultrapassa os limites da alma. _

_Sirius e James não percebem o tom afogueado em meu rosto. O olhar perdido. Os pingos de água em meus cabelos quando retorno da casa de Michael. Não enxergam. Assim como eu, desviam o olhar para não nos encararmos. Não nos vemos." _

Todas as coisas, todas as palavras que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos escrevia eram espremidas, empurradas para trás da inacessível gaveta de madeira localizada em sua escrivaninha. Tudo era morto pouco depois de existir. Abortado para um mundo escuro e secreto do inexplorado esquecimento. Autoflagelações de nanquim e papel pulsavam como pulsos cortados. Por fim, o sangue negro que pinga sobre lençóis é o único vestígio da prática dos sonhadores que choram.

Remus geralmente era cuidadoso com suas atitudes e segredos. No entanto, não era cuidadoso naqueles dias confusos.

Estava acostumado a encontrar ultimamente em seu quarto pergaminhos que escrevera, relutantes a serem consumidos pela inexistência. Chegara até mesmo certa vez da casa de Carlson e deparara-se com sua gaveta destrancada por descuido seu.

Em outros casos menos perigosos, esquecia-se de velas acesas, janelas abertas ao anoitecer, de onde guardara as coisas ou de como outras chegaram em algum lugar.

Com efeito, quando se erra sucessivamente, nada pode evitar que o erro se prolongue por uma naturalidade quase mística, com ou sem esforços para evitá-lo.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos cometeria enfim o erro que lhe arrancaria um profundo arrependimento. Esquecera sob o travesseiro o que escrevera há pouco naquela noite. E lá seu mistério permaneceu até ser descoberto. Arredio e desafiador, apenas este escrito sobrevivera.

(CUT)

Sirius voltara a fumar naqueles dias. Mesmo que soubesse parecer idiota sua jovem imagem cultivando algo tão pouco inovador para a rebeldia que inspirava. Fumar daquela maneira era para crianças que alimentavam ainda o desejo piromaníaco adormecido em berços quando acreditavam que eram adultos. Mas, na verdade, não passavam de pirralhos esfregando os corpos um nos outros, engolindo fumaça e pairando entre o insustentável universo da inutilidade e o esdrúxulo paraíso da futilidade.

O garoto de cabelos compridos sentara-se sozinho na sala da casa dos Lupins. Estava com aquela conhecida sensação de pavor. Podia discernir em um horizonte de sua mente, os contornos de uma montanha escura, de um céu azul roxeado e de copas de árvores doentes que lhe perseguiam há anos. Um amedrontador reflexo de uma época indefinida em extensões bucólicas. Uma lembrança de infância que lhe perseguia de maneira tortuosa até o início da fase adulta para fazê-lo sempre ter a consciência do que era o medo.

Sirius sentia seus pulmões enxerem-se de açafrão e acetona enquanto os últimos dias transcorriam rapidamente por sua mente perplexa.

Lembrava-se de James e Remus beijando-se como loucos diante de seus olhos. Os contornos dos rostos alvos movendo-se com um ligeiro desespero antes que qualquer vestígio de culpa pudesse transcorrer por idéias confusas.

Sirius naquela ocasião sentia seus joelhos tremerem levemente. Aquilo não era nada parecido com os momentos onde trancava-se no quarto com Potter ou desejava Remus sob as árvores de Hogwarts. Havia algo extremamente abominável naquilo e ainda assim, profundamente excitante. Seu corpo denunciava a dualidade dos acontecimentos. Sem perceber, os três amigos naquele momento percorriam os contornos de um abismo muito profundo onde o único fato que faria possível se machucarem era a consciência de tal risco.

O garoto de cabelos escuros lembrou-se de um pensamento fugaz onde tivera idéias obscenas com seus dois melhores amigos. Podia imaginar situações seguidas de palavras, gestos, atitudes que aqueciam seu corpo com uma velocidade eficaz.

Remus beijara a ambos. Tocara a ambos. Fora tocado por ambos...

A simples lembrança dos acontecimentos causou em seu coração um profundo desconforto. Um nó na garganta...

Talvez, sempre houvesse existido aquele desespero louco entre os três amigos.

Sirius enxergava sua loucura como algo mais sangüíneo. Era membro da família Black. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de escolha.

James e Remus sempre tiveram acesso direto a esse caos. Envolviam-se em suas mentes inteligentes com obscuridades infinitas. Obscuridades de prazer e dor. Obscuridades de brumas de calor em crepúsculos viscerais.

O rosto do garoto de cabelos castanhos também tremera sob a mão de Black quando esta forçara-no para baixo.

Sirius subiu as escadas ruidosamente até o quarto de Remus. Aproveitava a oportunidade em que estava sozinho para permanecer naquele recinto que ainda lhe inspirava tanto receio e ainda assim, tanta tranqüilidade.

O quarto de Lupin parecia um desdobramento de si. Extremamente contido, sóbrio, silencioso. Havia cortinas muito limpas, mas com franjas esfarrapadas. Livros complexos em estantes com organizações interessantes. E gavetas trancadas com chaves desaparecidas e inacessíveis. Talvez, no interior daquelas gavetas sua loucura se debatesse para nascer. Um monstro que possuiria quem quer que tocasse. A loucura. Três vezes pior que a morte. A desordem da vida.

Sirius sabia que a gaveta da direita unicamente se encontrava destrancada. Em seu conteúdo, anotações de feitiços sem importância, cadernos e os álbuns com fotografias dos anos letivos. O garoto de cabelos escuros tomou-o em suas mãos, antes de jogar-se na cama de colunas que estalara sob seu peso.

Naquelas páginas, estavam as fotos oficias tirada das classes de alunos da Grifinória pela organização e diretoria de Hogwarts. Cada foto era guardada nos arquivos da Escola antes de uma cópia ser dada a cada aluno.

Quando criança, Sirius tivera a oportunidade de algumas vezes contemplar sua mãe em fotos semelhantes durante a época em que estudou em Hogwarts. Com os cabelos compridos e soltos, ela sempre fora muito alta. Exibia aqueles lábios pintados e um olhar abandonado. Um efêmero sorriso e uma tristeza dolorosa.

O filho sempre se perguntara intimamente porque enxergava aquela silenciosa infelicidade nas fotos de sua mãe, ao mesmo tempo que se apaixonava pelos contornos daquele rosto marmóreo. Aquela presença no meio de inúmeros desconhecidos que estudaram em sua mesma classe, transformando-a em alguém banal era capaz de arrancar-lhe um estranho encanto. Longe de um olhar arrogante, um andar aristocrático e principalmente das palavras podres, Sirius, aos oito anos, achava aquela Black bela e frágil. Semelhante aos momentos que quando ainda mais jovem dormiam ambos na mesma cama e ela erguia-se com seu corpo alongado para escovar os cabelos negros durante a manhã. Os raios alaranjados sobre seus ombros ossudos...

Nesses dias, Sirius pensava que quando crescesse poderia casar com sua própria mãe. Porque amava a oposição entre a cor de chá de sua camisola com a de seus olhos. Porque ela fora a jovem mais bonita que já pisara em Hogwarts e a mais triste. Porque nessa época ainda ela era capaz de beijar três vezes o rosto do filho ao acordar.

Mais tarde, a inocência viria a se perder. As fotos tornaram-se ensebadas por uma aura miserável e destrutiva. E Sirius passou a enxergar aquela mulher como ela o era. Ou poderia ser... Logo, ele passou a costurar um ódio silencioso dentro de seu coração. A cada dia, a cada hora... A monstruosidade dos Black é que passeava por aquela mente venenosa, por aquele silêncio triste...

A mulher da família Black resgatava aquela inocência esquecia, aquele romantismo enigmático ocasionalmente durante algumas manhãs de verão ainda. Silenciosa, ela tingia os lábios com carmim, prendia fitas aos cabelos e colocava-se na varanda de sua própria casa, ouvindo sua caixinha musical de pássaros suecos posicionada em seu colo. Durante horas, ela permanecia afogada em seus devaneios e pensamentos, dedilhando os contornos da cadeira onde se sentara.

Assim, o rapaz de cabelos compridos a achava por vezes adorável.

Em outras vezes, não.

Agora, Sirius possuía diante de si as fotos de Remus. Cercado por seus três amigos, ele parecia radiante e vivo. Possuía um modo habitual de tirar a franja dos olhos e quando era alvo de brincadeiras, possuía uma cara séria que arrancava ainda mais risadas.

O garoto de cabelos compridos o olhava com atenção detalhista, sentindo uma urgência por aquele corpo frágil. Podia contar em algumas fotos, arranhões em seus lábios. Podia sob a roupa das fotos recordar-se do contorno reto de seus braços e ombros.

Perplexo, Sirius questionava-se em qual exato momento começara a erotizar seu afeto por Potter e Lupin. Talvez, desde sempre o fizera de maneira inconsciente. Porém, mesmo o sempre possuía um início profundo e difuso do qual não se recordava.

Deitado sobre a cama de Remus, com as mãos apoiadas sob a cabeça e o álbum grudado em seu rosto, Sirius se sentia _só_.

Queria Remus _só_ para si. Queria James _só_ para si.

Não havia vida em seu corpo sem o ar afogueado daqueles olhares. Apenas o arrependimento silencioso e dissimulado de não ter finalizado o que ainda tinha vontade de fazer nem que fosse através da força. Os anéis de fumaça semi-materializavam-se diante dos olhos de Sirius.

Conviviam durante quatro anos. Em quatro anos, nas mentes, constroem-se verdadeiras sociedades. Referências das emoções contidas em corpos e tempos absolutos. Era possível em quatro anos, débeis afetos migrarem para ilhas de louco amor ou brutal ódio.

Sua excitação não acalentada o mordiscava. A raiva era um pequeno feto que ocasionalmente remexia-se nas reentrâncias distorcidas de seus desejos.

O amor descobria em si seu peso abominável.

Sirius remexeu-se sobre a cama. Sob o peso de sua cabeça, escutara o amassar de folhas secas. O ruído familiar de pergaminhos.

Curioso, seus dedos procuraram rapidamente sob o travesseiro aquela estranha novidade no quarto de Remus. Soava diferente aquele comedido universo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos sem a harmonia de um pergaminho não se encontrar no lugar próprio de um pergaminho. Gavetas ou estantes.

A caligrafia inclinada de Remus apresentava-se cautelosa em alguns pontos e mais inchada em outros pela nanquim preta como se uma emoção maior o tivesse tomado vez ou outra na escrita daquelas palavras. Olhos cinzentos começaram a percorrê-las rapidamente, aprincípio com tristeza. Em seguida, ao tocar o nome de Carlson, com um conjunto de sensações e sentimentos que pareciam torná-lo um animal agitado pelo calor de uma ira abominável. Seu rosto contraiu-se em uma incredulidade condenada. Uma dor visceral.

E nada pode ser dito sobre essa dor. Porque ela ultrapassa palavras, símbolos e qualquer coisa palpável ou abstrata na natureza daqueles que por ela morrem.

(CUT)

Remus sabia que James dormiria naquela noite na casa dos avós maternos que moravam em Oxford. Insistiram estes para o único neto visitar-lhes um ou dois dias durante as férias de verão.

Nada no garoto de cabelos castanhos o incitava a voltar para casa. Sabia que Sirius estaria lá sozinho e o evitaria, desviando olhares e expressões para mobílias de idade suspeita e cortinas de linho puídas. Evitariam jantar juntos ao máximo possível e por fim, quando nenhuma alternativa restasse a ambos, confinariam-se no mesmo espaço sob o peso adiposo de um silêncio habitual intercalado apenas por talheres arranhando pratos. Metal sobre louça. _Risk risk_

Mal olhariam-se enquanto farejavam carne entre as espinhas de peixe insosso.

Evitando deter-se na sala onde acreditava encontrar o outro rapaz, Remus se encaminhou diretamente até seu quarto. Santuário de degenerados imorais.

Remus estranhou ao ver a porta aberta. Luz acesa. Algum bárbaro invadira seu universo material.

Sirius encontrava-se de costas para a porta. Com cabeça apoiada no vidro da janela e com o joelho em seu parapeito, o rapaz parecia silenciar em si uma estranha prece. Parecia desgraçado com a vermelhidão em seus olhos cinzentos. Ocasionalmente, sua aparência ultrapassava estágios de menino e adquiria a posição de homem. Parecia mais velho. Simplesmente, o adulto com uma dureza de arrancar lágrimas. Nestes momentos, Remus sentia medo.

"O que está fazendo em meu quarto, Sirius?"

O rapaz de cabelos escuros respondeu ao outro sem alterar sua posição.

"Onde você estava, Remus?"

Por um momento, Lupin vacilou, mas por fim, respondeu com maus modos enquanto tirava o casaco.

"Não é da sua conta..."

"Não acredito que estivesse até esta hora com seu namoradinho andando de mãos dadas pelo Beco Diagonal como dois idiotas..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos pestanejou detendo-se por um momento naquelas frases ásperas. O tom pálido de seu rosto parecia fúnebre quando ele abriu mais a porta de seu quarto, indicando-a ao amigo inimigo.

"Sim, eu estava como um idiota caminhando ao lado de Michael pelo Beco Diagonal. Agora, saia do meu quarto! Não estou interessado em brigas ou discussões por hoje."

Sirius moveu lentamente sua cabeça a fim de olhar Remus. Seus olhos pareciam cáusticos mergulhados em um desprezo tenso. Ao invés de sair, ele bateu a porta com força enquanto retirava do bolso das vestes um pergaminho amassado.

Remus o olhava com um misto de desafio e ao mesmo tempo, hesitação.

Sirius transbordava aquela raiva ameaçadora. Algo em seu rosto bonito se endurecia a cada gesto. Porém, quando ele começou a ler em voz alta as palavras escritas por Remus, suas feições pareciam feitas de pedra.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos, encolhendo-se a princípio e a seguir reunindo em si uma coragem violenta, arrancou o papel da mão do outro enquanto seu rosto se avermelhava.

"COMO OUSA? COMO OUSA LER AQUILO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE!? SAI DO MEU QUARTO!"

"O garotinho sonso finalmente chegou às vias de fato com o namoradinho, é? Será que ele sabe, Remus? Sabe o que você, James e eu andamos fazendo há algumas semanas atrás... Sabe que...?"

"CALA A BOCA!"

Os dois encaravam-se com uma cólera febril.

"Tem medo de ouvir a verdade, Remus? Mas, naquele dia você pareceu bem animadinho. Diria até que você se sentiu honrado quando James pediu que você usasse sua boca nele..."

"Cala a boca, Sirius. Não devemos falar disso. Prometemos que..."

"Quem prometeu? Você nos fez prometer porque não agüenta a verdade. Mas, já que você se sente tão a vontade para escrever sobre essas coisas e ir para a cama com Carlson, deve também permanecer à vontade para ouvir... Vejamos, quem começou naquela noite tudo? Difícil dizer... Mas, eu me lembro de você ter deixado a coisa ir bem longe antes que começasse a se sentir culpado e não deixasse que James e eu metêssemos em você..."

Remus praguejou contra Sirius e antes que tentasse sair daquele recinto, o rapaz de cabelos escuros segurou com firmeza seu pulso.

Os dois se encararam durante meio minuto.

"O que quer, Sirius?"

"Quero que pare de fugir disso tudo. Quero que possamos falar sobre o que aconteceu sem que o teto desmorone sobre nossas cabeças."

"Isso é impossível!"

"Por quê?"

"Porque dói ouvir isso tudo...! Porque somos seres racionais com sentimentos e não bichos que cedem a instintos baratos..."

"Arrogante, isso que você é! Sempre se achando melhor do que os outros! Sempre se colocando acima de tudo que é humano igualzinho a minha mãe. E no entanto, quando ninguém está olhando, se corrói de desejo por mim e James... Há quanto tempo sonha com isso, Remus? A realidade é diferente das ilusões, não é mesmo?... E você não suporta ela!"

"Pare de falar como se me conhecesse tão bem!"

"Por quê? Talvez eu te conheça realmente bem! Oh, desculpe, o observador racional é você... Eu apenas me curvo sobre 'instintos baratos', não é mesmo? Impossível, eu conhecê-lo..."

"O que você quer?!"

"O que eu quero...? Você realmente não sabe...?"

Os dois rapazes se encararam enquanto um murmúrio silencioso atravessava algo tão íntimo dentro de ambos, que o mundo parecia invisível. Subitamente, Sirius tomou o rosto de Remus em suas mãos e o beijou febrilmente. Lealmente. Com uma adoração por aquela fragilidade, aquela máscara que seria capaz de lhe arrancar lágrimas.

"Eu quero isso..."

Remus permaneceu imóvel enquanto o outro o abraçava. Sentia que se movesse um único músculo, aquela estranha força voltaria a si.

"Não consigo viver com esse desprezo que nos ronda. Não consigo viver sabendo que você e Carlson..."

"Não precisamos viver sem nos falar... Não sob o mesmo teto..."

"Eu posso tentar esquecer o que houve até que você consiga encarar isso de frente... Mas, Remus, um dia precisaremos falar sobre isso... E no que depender de mim, eu vou fazer que as coisas dessa vez cheguem até o fim..."

Remus baixou os olhos como se procurasse em seu intelecto alguma instrução de como lidar com aquela emoção, antes que resignado à incapacidade de lutar contra aquela verdade, assentisse com a cabeça e a alma.

"Ok, Sirius... Mas não hoje..."

O rapaz de cabelos compridos assentiu também, selando aquele pacto sigiloso, aquela promessa de um futuro turbulento e ainda assim, indispensável para as suas vidas...

Remus mais do que qualquer outra coisa, procurando desviar os olhos daquelas chamas cinzentas, deitou-os sobre a cama onde se encontrava seu álbum de fotografias. Sem precisar aproximar-se dos detalhes difusos daquelas cores enquadradas, sabia exatamente de quais lembranças palpáveis se tratavam. Havia olhado aquelas fotografias inúmeras vezes, decorando assim suas existências em páginas amareladas.

Haviam sido tiradas há pouco mais de um ano atrás, mas agora parecia pouco mais de um século.

Pareciam menores naquele tempo, não apenas por fora, mas por dentro. Como se o campo de visão dos três alcançasse apenas os jardins de Hogwarts e as extensões bucólicas de Hogsmeade.

Agora, olhavam para o infinito. Olhavam para dentro de si mesmos e para a potência de seus atos e afetos. Isso injetava-lhes um estranho pavor que poderia arrancar prazer, mas também a dor de conseqüências inevitáveis.

Porém, por enquanto, ambos permaneceriam seguros atrás daquela tênue linha mais um pouco. E enquanto o crepúsculo avermelhava a palidez daqueles dias, ambos procurariam afastar durante o jantar a preocupação iminente, falando de coisas banais. Pessoas banais. E todas as coisas pequenas que mascaram o incontrolável pavor que se sente da vida.


	16. Chapter 16

**OS MAROTOS**

_Capítulo XVI_

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

Notas:Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

**OBSESSIONS**

_(Suede)_

_It's the way you pick your clothes off the floor_

_It's the way you scratch your skin when you yawn_

_It's the t-shirts that you choose like you're in the Air Force_

_Yeah the language that you use reacts like chemicals_

_Obsessions in my head_

_Don't connect with my intellect_

_It's called obsession_

_Can you handle it_

_It's connected to the hip sounds_

_And it moves with the underground_

_It's called obsession_

_When you're around_

_It's the way you close the doors of my car_

_It's the stupid things you bought with my credit card_

_It's the way you don't read Camus or Brett Easton Ellis_

_Yeah the TCP you use, it stings when we kiss_

_Obsessions in my head_

_Don't connect with my intellect_

_It's called obsession_

_Can you handle it_

_It's connected to the hip sounds_

_And it moves with the underground_

_It's called obsession_

_When you're around_

_Obsessions is like sex_

_It's simple and complex_

_It's called obsession_

_Can you handle it_

_It's connected to the hip sounds_

_And it moves with the underground_

_It's called obsession_

_When you're around_

Helénne Langonélle Black ,de olhos injetados e estática, pelo amor que o marido dedicava a outra mulher que possuía o rosto comum de todas. Sem elegância, classe ou pudor. Apenas um borrão de cores fortes e avermelhadas em meio à penumbra de sua vida e nome.

Durante muito tempo, ela permaneceu sem olhar nos olhos do homem que a traíra com um rosto qualquer dentro do seu próprio lar. Este, por sua vez, sem justificar-se declarara que independente do que sentiam, permaneceriam juntos pela família. Acima de tudo pela família Black.

Naquela tarde, Sirius caminhando pelo Beco Diagonal observou Helénne segurar a sua mão enquanto trajava um casaco que escolhera ao acaso. Ambos, mãe e filho, prosseguiam em silêncio, juntos. E ocasionalmente aquela mulher, afogada por pensamentos não compartilhados, deixava que os cabelos espessos e soltos lhe cobrissem o rosto molhado.

Naquele dia, Sirius, muito jovem, descobrira o que era a dor.

De fato, os pais permaneceram juntos independente de suas vontades. E sob os lençóis bordados enquanto dormiam durante a noite, apenas seus corpos rígidos, frios e distantes repousavam.

Não era raro quando Helléne via nos olhos do marido um resquício da busca por velhas obrigações matrimoniais, arrastar-se para a cama do filho mais velho com algum pretexto pouco criativo. Este a acolhia como um rei acolhe a sua rainha. Com um amor devoto.

Quando esta acordava pela manhã, com os raios alaranjados tocando as madeixas escuras que caíam por seus ombros estreitos, Sirius sentia tomar-se por um amor louco. Amor por aquela mulher que apesar de todo sofrimento, pestanejava com esperança diante da projeção de uma resignação chamada vida. Que beijava-lhe docemente o rosto e as mãos antes de levantar-se e prender os cabelos com grampos de prata.

Por vezes, Regulus vinha brincar com os dois pela manhã. Subia no colo da mãe escalando com as mãozinhas pequenas o tecido de seu vestido. Sirius fazia sombras na parede com as mãos para entreter o irmão enquanto este soltava o riso sincero e despreocupado de todas as crianças.

Esses foram os anos felizes de Sirius com parte da família Black. Os anos que ocultava de todos. Que preferia arrastá-los para longe, acreditando que as coisas sempre haviam sido do jeito que eram.

Não compartilhava tais lembranças nem mesmo com Remus ou James. Pois estas se tornavam amargas.

Como buscar a beleza de Helléne penteando os cabelos pela manhã ou a inocência de Regulus, sem condicionamentos?

Bellatrix aparecera como uma paixão maior do que todos amores que Helléne tivera.

Sirius nunca soubera ao certo como começara aquele escandaloso romance entre tia e sobrinha. Simplesmente, quando começara a suspeitar, os fatos já existiam. E sua mãe deixou-se conduzir por aquela ninfeta apaixonada e cruel. Deixou despertar em si mesma a malícia que por insegurança, antes não tinha voz.

Bellatrix fora a oportunidade, a esperança que Hellénne almejara após a decepção de seu matrimônio a cada alvorada. A esta, agarrou-se com unhas e dentes renunciando a antigos laços. Renunciara ao amor do próprio filho como a mais desnaturada das mulheres. Fora egoísta como todos nós desejamos ardentemente ser a cada pedaço de felicidade que mastigamos.

(CUT)

Sirius não entendeu porque recordou-se de sua mãe ou de velhos sentimentos quando acordou naquela manhã.

Não a via fazia semanas...

Há anos, sua antiga e tempestuosa paixão por ela não fazia suas entranhas doerem de ciúmes e ódio quando a via correr para Bellatrix com o falso pretexto de um amor materno e inofensivo.

Por que lembrara-se de coisas do passado quando seu presente atravessava insensatezes e impermanências que o confundiam mais do que qualquer momento de sua vida?

Pensara em Remus antes de dormir. Pensara em James. Há muito tempo, aquelas duas pessoas possuíam espaço suficiente em sua mente para não sobrar lugar para qualquer outra. Até mesmo para sua mãe.

Aparentemente, todas as coisas haviam retornado para o seu lugar. Os três amigos se falavam naturalmente. Caminhavam distantes de assuntos que lembrassem velhos acontecimentos. Porém, ainda assim isso lhe parecia forçado. Mentiroso.

Sirius se sentia ainda inflamado por sua relação com os dois amigos. A cada minuto, a cada hora sentia seu desejo tocar com tortura a sua mente e corpo.

Durante vários momentos do dia, se surpreendia fantasiando sobre aquela tarde onde os três estiveram muito perto de para sempre perder qualquer resquício de prudência que possuíssem.

Sirius se lembrava de mergulhar no pescoço de Remus e aspirar aquele perfume doce que o inebriava como uma droga. Estava tão excitado que sabia ter parecido rude quando sem mesuras deslizou a mão para dentro da calça do garoto de cabelos castanhos que era beijado por James. Em seguida, James também pediu para ser tocado por Remus. Tocado com aqueles lábios que parecia beber.

Não houve relutâncias. Também não houve protestos quando algum tempo depois o próprio Sirius forçou a cabeça do garoto de cabelos castanhos até o seu sexo. Estavam livres de pensamentos. Existia o alívio de não refletirem sobre seus atos. E a falta de responsabilidade conduzia-os para uma leveza que os distanciava de qualquer peso chamado humanidade.

Sirius se recordava de James e ele terem se alternado para proporcionarem prazer aquele corpo frágil e pálido que correspondia a cada carícia de ambos. James ora beijava Remus com um prazer faminto. Ora murmurava-lhe palavras as quais para o garoto de cabelos compridos só chegavam fragmentos dispersos.

Remus mergulhava os dedos nos cabelos espessos de Sirius, forçando este a não cessar movimentos com os lábios enquanto sua pélvis esmigalhava-se em um desejo doloroso. Violento. Seus ouvidos mergulhavam em devaneios obscenos sussurrados por James. Chamara os nomes dos dois amigos em meio a sua loucura.

Os dedos de James deslizavam-se com suavidade por aquela pele pálida. Contornava-lhe os arranhões dos mamilos, da barriga, das coxas até tocar-lhe mais intimamente. Até tocar-lhe e penetrar-lhe com seus dedos.

Em meio aos movimentos incontroláveis de Remus, Sirius o extenuava arrancando dele qualquer mentira, qualquer timidez, qualquer recato ou poder. O garoto de cabelos castanhos nunca amara Sirius tanto antes como o amava agora. Amava-o com todos seus sentidos, com cada fibra ou célula de seu corpo. Entrementes, James o provocava, o vulgarizava com palavras e gestos. Vulgarizava-o como faria com qualquer garotinha da escola que o idolatrasse e levasse para sua cama.

"Eu sempre quis ter você assim, Remus... Há muito tempo que eu queria que isso acontecesse... Nós três queríamos, não é mesmo...? Só que as coisas não vão parar por aqui... Quem prefere que meta em você primeiro? Sirius ou eu? Não vejo a hora de gozar dentro de você, lobinho..."

Sirius reconhecia a vulgaridade que o deixava louco nas palavras de James. E via o prazer nas pupilas de Remus como escorpiões vivos que lhe pisoteavam a razão.

Parecia que através daquelas palavras, daquela atmosfera, daqueles corpos ou amor uma subversiva era criada. Que viesse o mundo contra eles. Que viesse o universo e todas as suas singulares formas de "moralidade" para cobrar-lhes retratação por seus atos. Podiam afundar suas jovens vidas e nunca mais serem os mesmos. Porém, nem a loucura, nem a morte ou a solidão poderia arrancar-lhes aquele prazer. Aquela demência.

O mundo e a tragédia de seus futuros se recordariam daquelas linhas e entrelinhas. Haviam criado um exército de emoções naquele isósceles. Todas as barreiras estavam abaixadas. Ousavam contra qualquer condição. Estavam naquele momento levantando seus dedos médios para o senso de certo e errado que nada mais era que infelicidade disfarçada.

"Eu quero você, lobinho..." sussurrou James entre os beijos ofegantes que trocava com Remus.

Contudo, foi o garoto de cabelos compridos que cessando a dança de seus lábios sobre o membro de Lupin, posicionou-se entre aquelas pernas muito brancas, entre aqueles arranhões vivos que desenhavam feixes, caminhos e transversais em meio a palidez doentia.

Sirius desejava poder beijar ambos ao mesmo tempo. Desejava fazê-lo. E quando curvou-se sobre aquelas bocas desejosas também pela sua, sentiu que a boca de Remus que tocava, era a mesma de James.

O garoto de cabelos compridos possuía febre nos olhos quando lentamente começou a se forçar para dentro do outro sob si.

" Eu vou ser o primeiro, James. Igual daquela vez no lago, se lembra? Eu fui o primeiro a beijá-lo... A prioridade é para aquele que Remus está apaixonado. E ele já confessou que sou eu..."

Então, o garoto de cabelos castanhos abriu seus olhos e deparou-se com sua própria nudez. Em algum momento havia tirado sua roupa ou deixado que outros fizessem. Deparou-se com James ao seu lado. E Sirius sobre si reclamando o que não havia lhe concedido no escritório quando ficaram juntos. Pareciam banais as palavras ditas por ele.

"Apaixonado" soava como um triunfo que lhe garantia o primeiro lugar, um prêmio. Como haviam chegado aquilo?

Sirius investiu novamente contra ele. E Remus afundando as unhas contra aqueles ombros, murmurou atordoado.

"Pare..."

"Você sempre quis isso, Remus. Estava louco para que eu te pegasse. Seu amor está sendo correspondido por mim..."

"Pare!"

"Eu prometo ser gentil já que nunca fez isso antes com o imbecil do Carlson. Considere isso seu presente de aniversário..."

"PARE!"

Sirius se lembrava de ter afastado-se daquele olhar cáustico que corria para se cobrir. Lupin parecia consternado e ao mesmo tempo perplexo.

"Meu Deus! O que foi que fizemos?" murmurava o garoto, despertado os outros dois daquele devaneio e empurrado-os para a realidade, para a infelicidade. Para a consciência de seus atos.

Sirius remexeu-se na cama onde estava deitado no presente momento. Recordava-se dos acontecimentos de algumas semanas atrás ainda com alguma dor. Havia ferido Remus com suas palavras? Havia sido rude com o amigo que lhe dedicava um amor profundo e perene?

Sim, o magoara com seu espírito que machucava, mesmo quando não desejava fazê-lo, tamanha era sua força.

A questão mais importante é que sempre o magoaria. Sempre o machucaria de algum modo, pois não estava a seu lado amparando-o, protegendo-o ou correspondendo-o dignamente.

Talvez, Sirius não merecesse completamente aquele afeto. Talvez, não conseguisse definir em seu coração qualquer situação que tornasse as coisas mais confortáveis.

Conseguiria romper com James ou nunca mais sentir aquela sensação que experimentara com Remus novamente?

Ter Remus era como mergulhar num sonho próprio e maravilhoso...

Por outro lado, ter James era como mastigar uma realidade demasiadamente agradável para extinguí-la. Como conseguiria manter-se afastado de seu sorriso, de seus olhos, de seu corpo e afeto?

A imagem de sua mãe o arrastando durante um dia inteiro por uma caminhada sem rumo voltou-lhe.

Naquele dia, o sofrimento era visível em cada milímetro de seu rosto. Sirius se indagava se veria os mesmo sulcos de preocupação em sua própria face.

O que Helléne lhe diria vendo-o tão abatido pelo fracasso que cometera também no amor?

Deixaria-se ser arrastada por um dia inteiro como uma boneca junto ao seu corpo solitário, ou riria debilmente de sua afeição por um descendente de trouxas e outro bruxo sem linhagem nobre?

A luz do sol atravessava os bordados em ponto cruz azul das cortinas, desenhando estranhos desenhos, curiosas sombras na parede. Todas as coisas estão impregnadas por nosso passado, mesmo sem percebermos. O ar que respiramos torna-se o mesmo que expelimos outrora.

Sirius se ergueu sobre a cama, sentindo a brisa suave da manhã e enquanto prendia o cabelo escuro e comprido atrás da nuca, James entrou no quarto permanecendo um tempo em silêncio. Os olhos por trás daquelas lentes elegiam aquele gesto, aquele rosto levemente curvado diante daqueles dedos solares como uma bela memória.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos sorriu ao ver o outro que finalmente se aproximou, tomando-lhe a mão entre os dedos e a beijando.

"Finalmente acordou. Você precisa tomar café e preparar-se. Logo, estaremos indo para a estação pegar o Expresso para Hogwarts..."

Sirius acenou com a cabeça simplesmente e deixou-se conduzir por James que segurando sua mão arrastou-o para mais um dia ensolarado que suspirava os últimos dias de verão.

(CUT)

A família Lupin e os outros garotos chegaram ao King Cross com uma hora de antecedência.

A plataforma próxima ao Expresso para Hogwarts ainda encontrava-se apenas com alguns poucos bruxos. Entre eles, os garotos reencontraram alguns conhecidos como Frank Longbottom que estava acompanhado de sua mãe; Thereze Wilker, uma menina de cabelos cheios e cara simpática que fazia parte do time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa; Alice Jones que era namorada de Longbottom, Julian Parker, que estava no mesmo ano e fora escolhida como monitora da Grifinória ao lado de Remus. Por último reencontraram o amigo Peter Pettigrew que os acenou sorrindo.

Aos poucos, a estação foi se enchendo e pontilhando o cenário com novas cores e rostos. Pareciam todos eufóricos com a proximidade de mais um ano letivo. O sr. Lupin, consultando o relógio que trazia no bolso das vestes, deu uma palmadinha no ombro do filho.

"Bem, creio que se ficarmos um pouco mais, sua mãe e eu nos atrasaremos para o trabalho. Melhor nos despedirmos agora..."

Os garotos se despediram carinhosamente daquela família que os inspirava tanta gentileza e singularidade. O casal parecia realmente infeliz por se separar dos três filhos que ganhara naquelas férias.

Sirius estava muito triste ao se despedir da senhora Lupin. Esta acariciava seus cabelos negros que caíam-lhe pelas costas em uma longa trança.

Ela mesma fizera a trança de manhã enquanto esperavam Remus descer. Sirius deitara a cabeça em seu colo, reunindo as últimas sensações de novamente possuir uma mãe, enquanto esta o penteava com um pente de osso. Por fim, a senhora Lupin começou a trançar aquele cabelo brilhante, lamentando-se por Remus também não deixar o cabelo crescer e lamentando o fato de Sirius e James também não serem seus filhos.

"Cuide-se, querido. Deixei saquinhos de doces de chocolate e menta no compartimento da frente das malas de todos vocês. Mandem uma coruja quando chegarem em segurança a Escola. Sejam bons alunos e obedientes. Escrevam se precisarem de qualquer coisa e...oh, Remus querido, parabéns por ser escolhido monitor! Mamãe está muito orgulhosa de você..."

Quase dois segundos após os Lupin se despedirem e atravessarem a parede mágica da estação com passos apressados, Remus viu um garoto magricela de cabelos muito lisos e olhar taciturno chegar também à plataforma. Estava sozinho e arrastava com dificuldades o malão, atrapalhando-se para carregar ao mesmo tempo um grosso livro de Poções.

"Ora, ora se não é o Ranhoso... Deus do Céu, está mais esquisito do que nunca..." murmurou Sirius com um tom de deboche.

"Ora, cale a boca, Sirius" retorquiu Remus culpado, lembrando-se que não visitara o garoto da Sonserina nas férias conforme havia prometido, mesmo depois de receber duas corujas com convites amarrados em suas pernas. Quase ao mesmo tempo em que esses pensamentos o assaltavam, um grupo de garotos começava a mexer com Severus, gritando-lhes apelidos pouco honrosos entre risadas.

Severus parecia um animal muito frágil e acuado. Desconfiado, olhava todos de soslaio como se temesse que a qualquer momento, um daqueles garotos da sua idade saltasse sobre si, arrancando-lhe tudo que fosse possível levar.

Ele trazia sob o corpo, ossos que se curvavam diante daquela atmosfera tão pesada. Seus cabelos muito lisos e finos batiam na altura do queixo onde se acumulavam manchas vermelhas que se estendiam por ambas as faces. Os lábios possuíam um quase imperceptível tique que ao se erguerem suavemente revelavam dentes ligeiramente tortos.

"Não sabia que você e ele haviam se tornado amigos" murmurou James trocando olhares divertidos com Sirius.

Remus não conseguiu pensar em nada para responder àquelas palavras. Seus olhos miraram novamente o garoto com roupas maiores do que si que parecia diminuir a cada passo, a cada gritinho ácido.

Como poderia explicar sem parecer ainda mais cruel que todos? Como poderia dizer que não se bate em um animal que já está morto e não possui forças nem ao menos para agonizar?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos lentamente procurou desviar sua atenção para outro lugar a fim de drenar a dose de veneno que adoecia seu coração artéria por artéria.

Como uma renovação totalmente diferente e distinta, a próxima pessoa que atravessou a parede foi o jovem Lucius Malfoy da Sonserina. Com um andar altivo em que as solas de seus sapatos ressoavam pelo piso da estação, o rapaz de cabelos bem cortados e vestes bruxas alinhadas caminhou até um grupo de sonserinos que vibrava com a sua chegada.

Lucius deveria estar agora com dezoito e se encontrava no sexto ano. Seu atraso letivo se devia a temporada em que fizera estudos extracurriculares em Durmstrang, para melhor teorização e prática de feitiços e magias. Remus soubera dessas informações através de Sirius que mesmo contra a sua vontade, recebia constantemente notícias acerca do "puro" mundo bruxo.

Soubera-se também de Bellatrix Black da Sonserina que parara de estudar durante dois anos intercalados devido a um suposto feitiço de uma bruxa invejosa de suas qualidades e atributos. Mais tarde, o primo Sirius viera a descobrir que Bellatrix atravessara duas primaveras, invernos e outonos como uma louca, gritando pela casa com as mãos nas têmporas. Os pais esconderam seus vestidos e a deixaram apenas com roupas de baixo para que não se mostrasse daquela maneira desvairada na rua diante de olhares curiosos. Do mesmo modo hábil, inventaram mentiras para justificar o desaparecimento da filha.

A primeira e estranha perda de juízo daquela moça possuiu uma fonte bastante relevante para padrões de "racismo" bruxo. A irmã mais velha de Bellatrix, Andrômeda, unira-se a um rapaz trouxa que estudava música na universidade durante o dia e trabalhava na bilheteria do metrô de Londres durante a noite, cantarolando melodias inventadas por trás da vidraça embaçada de sua cabine.

Sirius soubera que Andrômeda fora mandada certa vez pelo Ministério onde estagiava para o metrô de Londres a fim de limpar o local de alguma manifestação de magia diante dos olhos sonolentos de trouxas. Então, a prima menos exuberante e mais sensata do garoto de cabelos compridos, iniciara aquele romance com toque de insurreição ao lado do franzino rapaz trouxa que conhecera naquele acaso.

Logo após concluir seu estágio e estudos, Andrômeda fugiu de casa com o namorado trouxa para casar-se, deixando para trás titãs loucos por devorá-la. Era contra essa irmã que Bellatrix praguejava incessantemente aos gritos dia e noite. Constantemente, culpava-a por ter roubado a "pureza" da família, unindo-se a um trouxa que não possuía nenhuma gota de magia em seu corpo. Chegou mesmo a desejar-lhe a morte.

Dois anos depois que a situação parecia contornada, Bellatrix voltara a perder a sanidade ao saber do nascimento de uma sobrinha que veio a inflamar ainda mais sua aversão. Era um novo ser para odiar e lembrar-lhe que séculos de tradição de uma família pura estavam manchados.

Sirius parecia divertido quando soubera de toda essa história.

"Frescuras daquela maluca que se pudesse, mataria todos os trouxas! Alguém deveria avisá-la que famílias puras talvez nem existam. Quem nos garante que na família Black não existiam, antes de começarem a registrar essa bobagem de sangue azul, vários trouxas, um centauro, um elfo e um gigante? Pela cara azeda dela, devemos ter até algo bem estranho, sabem..."

Os três garotos acompanhados por Peter Pettigrew, começaram a puxar seus malões em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Remus concentrava-se em escolher um vagão que parecesse vazio quando reparou um olhar de Sirius que caminhava entre a exasperação e a melancolia.

Remus seguiu aquele olhar até a parede mágica de onde ainda vinha um fluxo contínuo de pessoas. Demorou para ele entender que as pessoas que Sirius fitava era uma mulher de cabelos soltos que andava ao lado de dois garotos e uma menina.

Sirius parecia ter seu rosto esculpido em pedra. Então, finalmente o garoto de cabelos castanhos, compreendeu o sentimento do amigo no momento em que aquelas silhuetas se aproximaram. A mulher de cabelos soltos era Helléne. Ao seu lado, muito próximo ao corpo da mãe estava Regulus.

Quanto à menina loira, Remus nunca vira antes, mas concluiu rapidamente que deveria pertencer aquela família também. Havia algo de aristocrático em seu andar e olhar, por mais tímidos que pudessem parecer. Deveria ter entre onze ou doze anos. Seu vestido impecável apresentava rendas de um azul berrante e tecidos de cores alaranjadas. Suas faces, apesar de jovens estavam tingidas de vermelho assim como os olhos. Usava botinas de fivelas e couro de dragão para que parecesse mais alta. Atrás da nuca, tranças compridas açoitavam seu corpo como chicotes nas costas de um cavalo. Somado a tudo isso, ela trazia em uma das mãos uma gaiola com pássaros azuis empoleirados que pareciam muito calmos com seu delicado caminhar.

Remus reconheceu finalmente o quarto membro daquela comitiva com surpresa. Não se tratava de um garoto, porém sim da prima Bellatrix de Sirius. Estava com os cabelos negros e brilhantes cortados como o de um rapaz. Usava calças, botas, blusa branca e suspensórios. Exibia arrogância no rosto agora que todos pareciam tê-la notado.

"Olá, primo... Parece que ainda continua lidando com a escória da nossa sociedade" cumprimentou Bellatrix, lançando olhares desagradáveis para os amigos de Sirius.

"A escória é você!" retorquiu Sirius a achado doentia "O que fez com seu cabelo? Está satisfeita que todos saiam por aí confundindo você com um garoto?"

"Não me importo com o que pensem. Você deixou sua mãe para se juntar a pessoas que estão muito longe do nosso mundo. Como pode deixar _ela_? Já que você não pode nem ao menos ser um bom filho...eu posso ser _tudo _para ela! Até mesmo um filho mais velho..."

Aquelas palavras soavam como ferroadas no coração de Sirius. Remus podia sentir a febre que emanava do amigo. Seu rosto parecia queimar em uma vergonha silenciosa. Seu olhar fixava-se novamente na aparência da prima e cada detalhe, cada pedaço seu parecia ganhar um novo juízo.

James ao contrário, parecia frio e distante com suas próprias reflexões e pensamentos.

A menina loira que segurava firmemente a mão de Bellatrix parecia atordoada olhando a todos com hesitação.

"Você é nojenta..."

"Primo Sirius, como pode dizer algo tão venenoso de sua família? Como pode fornicar com esses dois diante dos olhos de todos no lago da Escola e me ofender...?"

"Não seja sonsa, sua prostitutazinha! Deve ter aproveitado um verão inteiro na cama de minha mãe!"

"CALE-SE" interveio Helléne que até aquele momento mantivera-se calada "Sirius, já é o suficiente... Preciso conversar com você à sós... Bella, leve Narcisa e Regulus até o Expresso e os acomode em um lugar seguro. Vocês três, saiam..." concluiu ela indicando James, Remus e Peter com a cabeça.

"Eles não vão a lugar algum. Não temos nada o que conversar..." retorquiu Sirius votando-se para o Expresso.

"Filho, por favor, vai negar a sua mãe o direito de lhe dizer algumas palavras e lhe dar um beijo antes que volte para Hogwarts...?"

Sirius deteve-se. Helléne dizia aquelas palavras com uma doçura que seria capaz de fazê-lo voltar mesmo que o trem já estivesse em movimento. O rapaz de cabelos compridos virou-se para fitá-la. Ela estava com os cabelos caindo soltos por seu rosto pálido. Por que diabos tinha que se apresentar daquele modo? Por que diabos deveria tentá-lo com aquele olhar perdido? Parecia a estudante deprimida da fotos que Sirius vira há tempos atrás, cujo os olhos eram os mais despromissores de todo o Ocidente.

"Sobre o que quer conversar...?"

"Por favor, falemos a sós..." insistiu Helléne deitando o olhar sobre James.

Bellatrix, Narcisa e Regulus mantinham-se firmes em seus lugares, dispostos a acatar a ordem dada apenas se os outros três também a seguissem e se afastassem.

"Está tudo bem. Vão para o Expresso e peguem uma cabine para nós. Eu já estou indo..." disse por fim Sirius aos amigos, baixando os olhos para tentar fugir do amor pela imagem da mãe diante de si.

James ainda encarava Helléne quando sentiu Remus puxar o seu braço em direção ao trem. Pettigrew mantinha-se em silêncio, preso aos calcanhares de ambos.

O rapaz de cabelos desarrumados sorriu então aquele sorriso enviesado que por vezes era capaz de irritar mesmo a pessoa mais apática. Dirigindo-se a Helléne, porém, fitando também Bellatrix, ele soltou desafiadoramente antes de se afastar.

"Sirius também perdeu uma mãe. Uma mãe egoísta e vil... Como pode deixar seu próprio filho? Não se preocupe agora que ele se saiu bem sem a senhora... Eu também posso ser TUDO o que ele precisar..."

Remus viu os olhos de Bellatrix se encherem de uma escuridão amarga como se em seu rosto muito branco se desenhassem dois abismo. Ela parecia conter-se para não arrancar o coração de James fora. Não admitia que nenhum sentimento competisse com o seu, visto que sacrificaria as coisas mais elevadas pela tia

Os dois grupos se afastaram em direção ao Expresso, tomando cuidado para caminharem a uma certa distância um do outro. Bellatrix agora parecia arrastar a menina loira ao seu lado, afogada por uma raiva azeda.

Narcisa sobre suas botinhas de fivelas se esforçava para acompanhar a irmã enquanto pássaros azuis se agitavam em sua gaiola. Regulus, silencioso, ainda olhava para trás quando subiu em um dos vagões.

Sirius evitava fitar Helléne. Seu olhar se desviava para vários pontos distantes da estação onde seus pensamentos não pousavam realmente.

Via dois de seus companheiros do time de Quadribol conversando próximos de uma garota da Sonserina. Um grupo de estudantes bem jovens que parecia ser do primeiro ano fazia algazarra em um canto distante. Michael Carlson chegava acompanhado de seus pais e da prima Rebecca Liljeberg. Lilly Evans com seus cabelos flamejantes atravessava a parede mágica, sendo recebida com um abraço pela amiga Julian Parker.

"Filho..." começou Helléne atraindo instantaneamente o olhar de Sirius pra si "por que insiste em atacar a sua mãe...? Meu coração dói em vê-lo acompanhado por aquele estirpe de bruxos. É tão importante para você ser rebelde e ir de encontro a sua família?"

"Não se trata de rebeldia, Helléne. Trata-se de sensatez! Mas, não espero que compreenda essas coisas. Há muito que você só enxerga Bellatrix e se deixa infectar pelas idéias dela..."

"Está enganado... Está completamente enganado... Você se acha melhor do que sua mãe e toda sua família, mas um dia será traído por esse tipo de gente que escolheu para ser sua companhia..."

Sirius alterou-se.

"Fala de traição!? Você me traiu com aquela garota que eu odeio. Você me traiu quando me expulsou de sua vida. Pediu para eu dar espaço para ela ocupar tudo o que eu tinha. Afinal, além de ser sua amante, também é filho, não é mesmo? Deixa que aquela perturbada faça o que quiser para não perdê-la. Abandonou seus filhos depois que se apaixonou. Abandonou a mim, mesmo eu sendo seu sangue, seus ossos!"

"Cale-se, Sirius! Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Não fale de coisas que não entende!"

"Acha que eu não entendo o amor? Pois, eu estou apaixonado por duas pessoas que estão naquele Expresso! Já deve ter adivinhado quem são. Mas, você os ofende! Acha que seu amor é melhor do que o meu? Pois, não é..."

O garoto de cabelos compridos tinha agora a voz embargada. Mais do que em qualquer momento, seus olhos focalizavam o chão ardendo em febre.

Sirius viu Helléne se aproximar. Cada fibra de seu corpo lutava para não repelir aquela que odiava e amava como o pior dos pecados. O pior dos sentimentos. Puro, definitivo. Porém, ainda assim, brutal.

O garoto de cabelos compridos sentiu-a envolvê-lo com seus braços longos. Seus cabelos negros roçavam-lhe a pele. Suas mãos macias acariciavam-lhe a nuca.

"Você não pode pensar que não acho que o amor que traz em si não é bom o bastante. É claro que é... Durante muito tempo, quando me senti tão sozinha, tão rejeitada, você foi o que de melhor tive. O seu sentimento era tudo o que eu tinha. Naquela época, você era um menininho que achava que defenderia sua mãe de qualquer sofrimento. Mas, agora você já é um homem... Por que não me escuta mais como antigamente? Você é rebelde como seu avô. Acha que sabe de todas as coisas sozinho. Onde já se viu um filho chamar a própria mãe pelo nome...?"

"Eu só te chamei de 'mãe' até os nove anos. Depois que me castigou por bater em sua adorada Bellatrix, me fazendo aparatar em uma terra deserta e assombrada em plena madrugada, não achei mais que deveria fazê-lo com tanta freqüência. Até hoje, tenho pesadelos com aquelas colinas, com aquele mar de onde vinham vozes que sabiam meu nome..."

"Querido, eu sei que não sou perfeita... Não sou forte como você... Não sou imbatível como você sempre foi, mas ainda sou sua mãe. Volte a morar em sua casa e pare de bater de frente com todos nós. Por mais que não goste de meu amor por outra pessoa além de você, devemos permanecer juntos por nossa família..."

Sirius se sentia perder naquelas palavras, naquele sonho onde uma ninfa de olhos cinzentos o abraçava. Sabia que ouvia frases duras em voz de cetim. Porém, estava desarmado, nu. Estava nas mãos dela.

"... É pela nossa família que devemos fazer o melhor. Por sua mãe, Sirius. Você já está crescido... Já é um rapaz quase adulto... Sabe que em nossas famílias existem tradições seculares. Sabe que na nossa família, o casamento e a pureza do sangue são importantíssimos. Nada me traria mais gosto do que vê-lo casado com uma prima sua... Poderia casar-se com Bella... Meus dois filhos, vocês seriam..."

O rapaz de cabelos compridos desvencilhou-se instantaneamente da doçura daqueles braços ao ouvir o nome que eriçava sua irritação como o som de unhas percorrendo lousa. Como pudera ser tão ridículo? Como pudera por um segundo sequer acreditar que ela não era egoísta...?

"Fale claramente, Helléne...! Pare com esse teatro! Não veio dizer essas coisas sem esperar que eu fizesse algo que a beneficiasse. Anda, fale! Fale antes que eu vá embora!"

Sirius viu os contornos daquele rosto muito branco diante de si assumirem a dureza de uma desconhecida.

"Os seus tios, os pais de Bellatrix, querem casá-la com o filho mais moço dos Lestrange. Eles também possuem sangue tão puro quanto o nosso. Se isso acontecer... Bellatrix deverá morar longe com a família de seu marido como deve ser... Os Lestrange seriam perfeitos para um casamento com sua prima. Os seus tios estão convictos de que são a melhor opção... A não ser..."

Helléne mexia nervosamente as mãos, apertando contra os dedos as pérolas de seu colar. Parecia uma estudante novamente naquele gesto quase infantil. Uma estudante que implora a um professor, a Deus para não ser punida... Naquele momento, Sirius entendeu, exasperado, as extensões daquele amor por Bellatrix.

"...A não ser por um contrato de casamento dentro da própria família. Certamente, um primo de sangue puro é melhor do que um desconhecido de sangue igualmente puro... Aceitariam que você fosse o marido dela, visto que Regulus está fora de cogitação por ser muito jovem ainda."

"Está querendo que eu me case com ela, sendo que sabe que a odeio!? Você é mais egoísta do que imaginava. Não se importa com minha felicidade! Quer que nos casemos para que sua adorada continue perambulando ao alcance de sua mão..."

"Seria um casamento de aparências... Estariam juntos apenas por uma convenção. Pode arrumar uma amante ou um amante se assim o desejar. Desde que não tenha sangue impuro... Livre-se daqueles dois. Daqui a poucas estações quando não forem mais novidade terá enjoado deles. Entendo que tenha necessidades e precise satisfazê-las com alguém de sua idade. Por questões de higiene, são melhores do que as mulheres vulgares que seu pai escolhe. Porém, ainda assim não estão no seu nível..."

"CALE-SE! CALE-SE AGORA! Tudo o que ouço são bobagens! Acha que vou abençoar sua relação com Bellatrix? Acha que moverei uma palha para que sejam felizes juntas? Nunca! Há alguns anos atrás, você foi condenada à infelicidade. Agora, contribui para a infelicidade de todos... Contribui para minha infelicidade! Eu amo James! Eu amo Remus! Guarde isso de uma vez por todas! Como pode querer que eu compreenda seu amor se não entende o meu!?"

"Você quer que eu aceite seu envolvimento com porcos!? Eles são tão sujos, tão baixos que até mesmo o Diabo deve baixar a cabeça para olhá-los. Você me culpa por abandoná-lo, Sirius, mas você me abandona também quando se junta a eles. Eu sou a sua mãe! A mim você deve lealdade, antes de qualquer outra pessoa..."

"CALE-SE! Agüentei já o suficiente de você protegendo ela! Se esfregando naquela ninfeta e jogando fora seu carinho por mim e por Regulus! Não quero mais nada de você! Não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra sua!"

Sirius sentia seu corpo todo tremer. Uma força maior que a ira o sacudia enquanto mares salgados atravessavam seus olhos. Helléne também possuía um rosto que se alterava bruscamente com a perda da paciência.

"VOCÊ PRECISA SE CASAR COM ELA! PRECISA FAZER O QUE MANDO! VOCÊ ME DEVE ISSO! NÃO ME AMAVA TANTO QUANDO ERA PEQUENO!? NÃO QUERIA CUIDAR DE MIM!? POIS, AGORA PROVE... EU NÃO VOU ENTRAGAR MINHA FELICIDADE À OUTROS! ELA É MINHA!"

"NÃO DEVO NADA A VOCÊ! EU NUNCA MAIS VOU ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ. NÃO VOU PERDER MEU TEMPO COM VOCÊ. EU TE ODEIO! VOCÊ SÓ QUER ME USAR! NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO DE NOVO, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO!?"

Todos os alunos que se agrupavam na estação os olhavam agora atordoados. Ambos, mãe e filho, a uma distância gritavam aquelas coisas um para o outro. Dentro do Expresso, alguns garotos colocaram a cabeça para fora das janelas.

"Você ainda vai se dar muito mal, Sirius. Acha que seu orgulho, que esse seu amor vai levá-lo a algum lugar? Duvido que vá muito longe, mas quando quiser voltar para sua casa, para mim, já será muito tarde..."

"Obrigado por suas palavras de recomendação, 'mamãe'! Agora, pegue suas mentiras e morra junto com aquela outra piranha barata!"

Helléne o fitou uma última vez como se ele a tivesse esbofeteado. Alguns fios do cabelo caíam-lhe pelo rosto e ela via os mesmos fios desprenderem-se da trança negra de Sirius. Aquela olhar cáustico que parecia uma tempestade contra as pupilas vítreas também era seu. O corpo alongado que arfava suavemente pela força das palavras ditas possuía a sua elegância. Helléne brigava com um reflexo que tinha sua carne, seu sangue. Uma extensão de si mesma.

Como poderia odiar aquele ser que subia em suas costas quando era muito pequeno, dizendo-lhe palavras doces? Tinha as mãozinhas enrodilhadas em seu cabelo enquanto dormia. A cabecinha escura deitada em lençóis muito brancos.

No entanto, como poderia amar quem a desafiava daquele modo? Teria ele puxado ao caráter, a personalidade do pai que a traíra sem culpa ou remorso? Sirius a traíra. Declarara amor a outros...

Alguns anos depois, Helléne morreria sozinha em sua casa com um monstro revolto em seu coração, roubando-lhe o ar. Por fim, a vida lhe trairia pela última vez...

Chamaria o nome de Bellatrix e de Sirius que juntos apodreciam em Azkaban, parecendo a estudante com medo da solidão que sempre fora. Não haveria um filho de rosto como o seu para subir-lhe nas costas e fazer sombras na parede.

Helléne se lembraria do dia em que Sirius caminhou um dia inteiro ao seu lado pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, silencioso e leal a sua dor. Lembraria-se que naquela manhã, o sol batia em seus cabelos negros enquanto ele olhava para seus sapatos meditando sobre seu próprio mundo.

No fim, o amor que sentiam por outras pessoas fora o que arruinara o amor que havia entre Helléne e Sirius. Afinal, o amor pode elevar a mente ao mais alto nível, cicatrizar feridas profundas ou até mesmo salvar a vida mais miserável. Contudo, ele também podia destruir ou matar com a mesma facilidade. Bastava que um sopro o ameaçasse para que ele se revoltasse em auto-defesa, declarando guerra a uma cidade, a um continente.

Agora, mãe e filho, fadavam ao fracasso, qualquer força, qualquer destino que os tinha unido até aquele momento.

Helléne virou-se sobre seus saltos e sem nenhuma palavra, abandonou Sirius. Deixou-o lá simplesmente. Estava terminado. Como o amor de amantes que durara quinze, dezesseis anos. Ela cruzou a parede mágica com os olhares de outros estudantes de Hogwarts sobre si ainda e desapareceu como um fantasma.

Sirius a viu partir sem olhá-lo mais uma vez. Seu coração disparava e seu corpo ainda tremia.

Estava tudo terminado...

Afinal, provavelmente, nunca haviam se amado como mãe e filho deveriam se amar de verdade. Nunca, depois que Sirius crescera haviam se dado realmente bem. Uma barreira estava sempre presente impedindo que aquela união materna os levasse a alguma felicidade.

Sirius pensava sobre todas essas coisas. Estimulava a si mesmo que tudo agora seria melhor. Pais e filhos também podiam se separar da mesma forma que um casal rompe um casamento. Não havia mal nisso... Ambos sobreviveriam, sem brigas ou sofrimento. Agora, podiam divisar um futuro melhor no horizonte onde todas as coisas se ajeitariam rapidamente.

Contudo, bastou Sirius ouvir seu coração se partir segundos depois para que todas teorizações, justificativas e racionalizações também afugentadas cruzassem como fantasmas a parede mágica.

(CUT)

Severus tinha o livro de Poções sobre suas pernas. Estava sozinho em uma das cabines do Expresso para Hogwarts. Com o rosto impassível, observava Sirius Black de Grifinória, uma das pessoas que mais detestava, discutindo aos berros com uma mulher muito parecida consigo. Provavelmente, se tratava de sua mãe.

O rapaz de olhar taciturno caminhara até aquele lugar escondido para permanecer longe o suficiente de todos os deboches, todas as agressões verbais que outros alunos lhe dirigiam desde o primeiro momento em que pisara na plataforma da estação. De certo modo, já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de saudação ano após ano.

Agora, tinha da menor e mais abafada cabine, uma visão privilegiada onde o "imbatível" e popular Sirius fazia uma cena. Não que isso realmente fosse relevante para aqueles colegas que o veneravam, fizesse o que fizesse.

Severus vira o momento em que Remus Lupin, James Potter e Petter Pettigrew se afastaram do amigo e também entraram no Expresso. O rapaz que ali se encontrava sozinho agora se deparara à distância com a pessoa que roubara-lhe os pensamentos, a harmonia, a concentração durante as férias.

Envira corujas a Remus Lupin para que o visitasse em sua casa, escolhendo dias cautelosamente para que o rapaz não esbarrasse em seus pais discutindo pelos cantos da casa. Entretanto, apesar de todo seu esforço, ele não comparecera ou mesmo não enviara um bilhete, deixando Severus em uma constante expectativa.

Severus refletia se a causa da ausência de Remus se devia a alguma intercessão por parte de Potter e Black ou mesmo por Michael Carlson.

Obviamente, havia sempre a possibilidade de Remus ter feito a promessa de visitar Severus, uma pessoa que nem mesmo era seu amigo, apenas por uma esquecível gentileza.

O rapaz de olhar taciturno refletia sobre essas coisas quando um barulho na porta da cabine o despertou de seus devaneios.

Um grupo de alunos sonserinos do sexto e do sétimo ano, entre risadas, foi se empurrando para dentro da cabine em busca da diversão que escapara-lhes tão habilmente na plataforma esgueirando-se até aquele esconderijo.

"Ranhoso! O que faz escondido aqui como um rato?"

Uma menina de cabelos castanhos curtos avançou para perto de Severus, arrancando-lhe o livro das mãos.

"Que lixo é esse que você anda lendo? Ora, ora... não tem dinheiro para comprar um livro de Poções novo, Ranhoso?"

Severus não se movia ou falava. Silencioso, apenas os espreitava.

"Por que está calado, seu idiota? Ficou mudo? Ei, Ranhoso, aprendi um feitiço para tirar espinhas. Talvez, eu teste em você para tirar essas coisas horrorosas de sua cara. Devia lavar seu cabelo de vez em quando também, seu nojento!"

Os garotos que se encontravam no grupo se aproximavam de Severus, dando-lhe tapas um pouco pesados atrás do pescoço e em suas faces.

"O trasgo comeu sua língua, sua bichinha?"

"Vamos fazer ele falar... E se eu resolver acabar de vez com a porcaria desse livro, Ranhoso? Se eu resolver arrancar página por página..." provocou a menina de cabelos castanhos folheando o livro ruidosamente.

"Solte esse livro, sua vadia!" retorquiu Severus colocando-se de pé prontamente e apontando sua varinha para o rosto da garota que deteve-se em surpresa com ares de ofendida.

"Woooooooo, agora sim ele vai falar!" caçoou um rapaz forte que ria com deboche "Quer brigar com a gente, Ranhoso...?" disse ele, sacando a varinha e sendo imitado pelos outros comparsas.

Severus deteve-se olhando para todos. Contudo, não existia medo em seu rosto. Apenas um leve receio. Sua mente folheava registros. Precisaria de um bom feitiço. Um bom feitiço...

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" indagou uma voz masculina que vinha da porta da cabine. Um rapaz alto de cabelos muito claros esticou o pescoço para dentro do compartimento, franzindo a seguir o cenho diante da cena com a qual se deparava.

"Avery, falei para vocês não provocarem alunos mais novos nesse ano! Querem ser delatados para o diretor da Casa? Sabem como ele já está perdendo a paciência com as brincadeiras de vocês!"

"Desculpa, Lucius. A gente só veio brincar um pouco com o Ranhoso..."

Os olhos de Lucius se detiveram um momento no rapaz que ainda tinha sua varinha levantada em direção aos colegas.

"Baixe isso você também... Todos vocês são imprudentes! Querem começar o ano letivo perdendo pontos da nossa Casa? Parem de se comportar como crianças! Os monitores são agora Rockraven e Locker. Eles são queridinhos dos professores e fazem tudo que for necessário para ganhar pontos com eles! Até mesmo dedurar colegas da própria Casa. Andem, saiam já daqui antes que eles vejam... Ano passado, nossa Casa perdeu para a Grifinória por causa dos pontos tirados por esse comportamento de vocês entre outros..."

O grupo de alunos, sem contestar, guardou suas varinhas e lentamente, todos foram deixando aquele recinto um a um obedientemente. Pareciam crianças censuradas por um irmão mais velho que os priva de uma brincadeira. Lucius Malfoy conseguia exercer grande controle e influência sobre seus colegas. Isso não era segredo e se devia em grande parte a sua popularidade. O único motivo pelo qual não fora escolhido monitor se devia a temporada em que se afastou de Hogwarts.

Severus regressou ao seu lugar em silêncio. Tinha a cabeça baixa e o livro agora seguro mais firmemente em suas mãos.

Lucius o fitou, cruzando os braços com um ar divertido e sentando-se diante dele.

"As coisas começaram bem. Como foram as suas férias, Severus?"

"Péssimas, se é que quer saber... De qualquer forma, a Escola não parece que vai ser melhor. Mas, por que o interesse?"

"Nenhum motivo em especial... Apenas, curiosidade... Você está no quinto ano, não é mesmo?"

"Vejo que está informado, Lucius..." riu-se Severus com sarcasmo.

O rapaz de cabelos loiros olhou para trás a fim de verificar se a porta estava devidamente fechada ou se nenhum aluno retardatário permanecera perto da cabine.

"Costuma ainda brincar de se cortar, Severus? Continua sendo o campeão da nossa disputa?"

"Posso me gabar disso...? Prefiro brincar sozinho recentemente... E quanto a você?"

Lucius ainda o fitava olhando de vez em quando por sobre o ombro para verificar a porta fechada.

"Há coisas mais divertidas para se fazer..."

Severus se recordou do ano passado em que disputara com Lucius aquela mórbida "brincadeira".

Em uma das últimas vezes que o fizera, quando se encontravam à sós em um banheiro deserto, o rapaz de cabelos loiros se excitara enquanto sua mão gotejava incessante sangue sobre os ladrilhos alvos do piso. Isso não era surpresa alguma para o rapaz mais jovem.

Severus conhecia o estranho prazer, a singular adrenalina que percorria o corpo ocasionalmente quando se feriam daquela forma. Ele mesmo estava acostumado a excitar-se com aquela auto-flagelação. Existia a sensação de heroísmo, paixão, superação...

Todas essas emoções permitiam que através daquele rio sanguíneo que era retirado, algo mais forte brotasse em suas veias.

No entanto, algo mais que Snape não prevera ou desejara, acontecera quando se encontrara sozinho com o colega do sexto ano.

Lucius tomara a mão de Severus e a forçara contra o seu sexo enrijecido.

Severus não resistiu. Ao invés disso, suava gelo enquanto seu pulso firmemente seguro era forçado pela mão mais forte a deslizar com obscenidade pelo membro de Lucius.

Um barulho no corredor fizera ambos saltarem e, tomando a precaução de limparem o sangue do chão cuidadosamente, saíram separados do banheiro. Severus em especial estava muito agradecido por Filch fazer inspeção àquela hora da madrugada, pois estava realmente apavorado. Sua mão tremia e seu corpo todo parecia tenso.

Não houvera contato físico que não fosse retido pelos tecidos das vestes de Lucius. No entanto, Severus temeu o que podia ter acontecido. Tentara retirar sua mão pouco tempo depois, mas Lucius continuou a forçando, marcando o pulso do outro com seus dedos fortes enquanto um suave gemido abandonava seus lábios.

Desde então, Severus passou a evitar o colega mais velho. Não haviam estado sozinhos desde aquele dia e nenhum dos dois havia contado o ocorrido a alguém.

"Você continua sendo excelente aluno em Poções, Severus?" prosseguiu Malfoy.

"Continuo" retorquiu o outro rapaz sem modéstia.

"Então, dá uma olhada nisso aqui..."

Lucius, verificando mais uma vez se a porta continuava fechada, retirou do bolso um frasquinho transparente com um líquido vermelho aguado dentro.

"O que é isso?" perguntou Severus curioso diante da substância com a qual até onde se lembrava, nunca trabalhara dentro de sala de aula.

"Ora, você deve conhecer os ingredientes pelo cheiro, se é tão bom quanto o professor de Poções disse. Sinta-se à vontade..."

Severus hesitou um momento antes que destampasse o frasco e levasse a solução aquosa até o nariz.

"Tem cheiro de... saliva de dragão, pó de asa de fada de Amsterdã, morangos mofados, flor de ópio..."

O rapaz de cabelos muito lisos ergueu rapidamente os olhos e encarou o outro com nervosismo.

"Isso é proibido pelo Ministério! É ilegal beber isso! É ilícito..."

"Não precisa fazer escândalo, Severus. Ninguém aqui saberá que isso é uma droga do mundo bruxo se você com seu conhecimento de Poções não contar..."

Snape esticou a mão entregando o frasco ao outro rapaz.

"Tome!"

"Por que está me devolvendo? Estou dando para você. É um presente..."

"Eu não quero!"

"Não seja idiota... Fique com isso para você... É o melhor de Londres. Não vai se arrepender... Os efeitos são muito melhores do que qualquer coisa que tenha experimentado antes..."

"Malfoy, isso é proibido! Posso ser expulso de Hogwarts apenas por guardar isso..."

"Então, use!"

"Por que não presenteia um de seus amiguinhos com isso?"

"Porque achei que você saberia como aproveitar melhor... Achei que já que você gostava também de disputar aquele tipo de brincadeira, gostaria de conhecer coisas mais arriscadas. Está com medo de ir um pouquinho mais longe, Severus...? O que tem a perder se ninguém descobri-lo?"

Severus hesitou um minuto. Olhando novamente o pequeno frasco, ele se sentiu desconfortável quando guardou-o por fim no bolso de suas vestes.

"Está bem, mas não lhe garanto que farei uso disso... Se quiser me livrar, jogarei o frasco no lago da Escola..."

"Quando quiser mais, me avise que sei como arranjar..." retorquiu Lucius com um sorriso desagradável onde estalava a língua contra o dentes.

O rapaz mais novo fitou o outro do lugar onde estava sentado. Lucius, com o braço apoiado no espaldar da poltrona, o encarava de forma incômoda. Um barulho na porta da cabine despertou a atenção de ambos. Talvez fosse apenas impressão de Severus, mas segundos antes disso acontecer, ele jurava que Lucius dera impressão de querer se aproximar mais.

"Malfoy, procurei você por todo Expresso! O que faz aqui?"

Os dois rapazes olharam a moça de cabelos cortados e roupas masculinas que invadia aquele recinto sem cerimônias, como se aquele lugar fosse uma extensão de sua casa. Lucius por fim se levantou e cumprimentou Bellatrix Black com discreto incômodo pelas suas vestimentas.

Severus viu uma menina receosa também atravessar a porta da cabine e se postar ao lado da outra em silêncio. As tranças loiras desciam pelas suas costas adornadas com fitas coloridas. Seu rosto estava pintado em excesso. Parecia uma boneca ao pestanejar seus olhos azuis. Os olhos de Lucius imediatamente pousaram na menina bem mais jovem.

"Como está Bellatrix?"

"Estou bem, Lucius. Estava procurando você para que desse as boas-vindas a Narcisa. É o primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts. Achei que gostaria de cumprimentar sua noiva."

As palavras de Bellatrix pareciam desaparecer ao vento quando Lucius se curvou para beijar a mão da menina sete anos mais jovem. Esta, por sua vez, retribui-lhe com uma profunda reverência.

"Meu noivo e futuro marido... Espero que possamos nos dar bem no tempo em que estudarmos juntos na mesma Escola"

A voz de Narcisa era harmoniosa e ainda um pouco infantil. Lucius parecia encantado pela jovem que se dirigia a ele.

O contrato de matrimônio entre Lucius e Narcisa fora arranjado anos antes pelas casamenteiras de suas respectivas famílias. Na ocasião, Lucius se lembrava de estar sentado na sala de estar da família Black e seu futuro ser ajeitado com uma criança pequena que adormecia calma e dócil no colo da mãe.

Naquele dia, seu desânimo fora repreendido várias vezes pelos pais. Seu interesse se dirigira naturalmente mais para a irmã mais velha de cabelos negros que estava sentada diante da janela, balançando as pernas sob o vestido perolado. Ela estava mais próxima de sua idade e era fácil deduzir que seria uma mulher exuberante pelo formato de seus olhos e boca.

No caminho de volta para casa, a velha casamenteira da família argumentara com Lucius confiante.

"Estará se saindo melhor se casando com aquela criança. Ela será uma mulher calma que poderá ser submetida ao seu espírito teimoso e autoritário, jovem Lucius. Você viu como a mocinha morena parecia entediada? Viu como ela sacudia as pernas? Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? Ai, ai...será uma adulta problemática. Não será uma esposa digna para o senhor..."

Agora, enquanto Lucius observava as vestes de Bellatrix em contraste com a sua jovem noiva, sentia-se agradecido à casamenteira por ter teimado com ele durante um verão inteiro fazendo valer, por fim, sua opinião.

Narcisa, por outro lado, carregava sobre seus ombros estreitos a pressão dos pais. Ambos a haviam maquiado e vestido daquela forma extravagante com o único intuito de que Lucius se apaixonasse e não desfizesse o contrato.

A família Malfoy era muito tradicional em termos de pureza do sangue e linhagem rica. Dessa forma, não foi inesperado, o fato dela demonstrar seu desgosto com a notícia de Andrômeda Black haver fugido com um namorado trouxa.

A tensão de que os Malfoy não quisessem se misturar com uma família manchada por uma fatalidade dessas era constante. Com isso, Narcisa, fora instruída durante um ano inteiro para aquele momento. O nervosismo fazia que seus olhos se tornassem inquietos ao se depararem com os de Lucius.

"Estou encantado... Realmente encantado com minha bela noiva. Se soubesse que você de uma criança de colo sonolenta havia se tornado uma verdadeira veela, Narcisa, teria a visitado durante todos esses anos que não o fiz..."

Lucius fitou as sardas sobre o nariz da jovem. Seus olhos percorreram seu corpo, medindo-o e avaliando-o sutilmente. Infelizmente, demoraria algum tempo para que pudesse lhe roubar um verdadeiro beijo.

Severus presenciava a cena em silêncio, tomando cuidado para que sua pessoa não fosse notada. Sua mente refletia que era um crime quase imoral uma criança ser chamada de 'noiva'. Contudo, isso não lhe dizia respeito.

Lucius não olhava mais para o outro rapaz. Toda sua atenção se concentrava naquela veela mirim que agora lhe sorria.

De certa forma, Severus se sentiu melhor. Não estava acostumado a ser olhado daquela maneira. Sentia-se desconfortável quando os olhos de Lucius percorriam discretamente seu corpo também.

Ninguém acreditaria que Lucius olhava o estranho Ranhoso daquela forma ligeiramente obscena. Poderia olhá-lo da mesma forma como toda a Escola o olhava, porém não o fazia. Não existia desprezo e zombaria em suas pupilas. Lucius Malfoy parecia ser uma pessoa muito curiosa e imprevisível.

Severus se sentou próximo à janela novamente. O espetáculo que ocorrera lá fora entre Sirius e a mãe parecia haver se dissipado, pois ambos não se encontravam mais lá.

O rapaz de olhar taciturno colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo em um deles a rigidez vítrea da poção que Lucius lhe dera. Os outros três que ocupavam a cabine, depois de uma cerimoniosa conversa, por fim saíram. Lucius olhou para Severus novamente antes de partir com o sorriso enigmático onde sua língua estalava contra os dentes.

Severus sentiu seu espírito reencontrar a paz que perdera desde o momento em que seu esconderijo fora encontrado. Lentamente, seus pensamentos retornaram para Remus com seu rosto pálido, deixando-lhe sem respostas durante duas semanas.

O rapaz de cabelos muito lisos puxou a manga de suas vestes, onde a declaração viva de sua paixão ainda pulsava inflamada sobre sua pele, queimando-lhe cada veia até ir mais fundo que os ossos.

Existia no mundo, em todas as épocas, o peso e a leveza.

A leveza era o desapego, a racionalidade, a disciplina diante de todas as coisas vivas onde as emoções são engaioladas como pássaros que morrem pouco a pouco. A falta de comprometimento com o "sentir" consistia em uma liberdade infinita. Por outro lado, havia o peso das emoções, onde todas as coisas alcançavam um significado singular e cada dia era a promessa do inesperado. Do prazer ou da dor.

Severus refletiu diante daquela ferida em sua pele.

Se a paz constituía a vida anestesiante das sombras onde não podia tocar ou ser tocado, preferia mil vezes o choque violento e trágico das emoções. Através delas, poderia viciar-se em cada profundo sentimento que nutrisse, apegando-se a estes como seu juiz, sua salvação, sua custódia.

Faria as coisas de seu modo. Remus ouviria sobre todas essas coisas. O amor era a droga mais pesada de todas. O vício mais extenuante entre todos os paliativos perante a dor.

(CUT)

Sirius encontrou finalmente o compartimento do Expresso onde seus amigos o esperavam. No momento em que se sentou ao lado de James, o trem começou seu movimento. Alunos que se despediam dos familiares na plataforma correram pra subir nos vagões.

"Como foram as coisas, Sirius?" perguntou Remus com um olhar nervoso.

"Não quero falar sobre isso agora..."

James, Remus e Petter se entreolharam em silêncio. Sirius parecia extremamente incomodado e abalado. Fios negros soltos de seu cabelo caíam-lhe pelos olhos que estavam avermelhados, porém sem realmente derramarem lágrimas.

Potter encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius e segurou em seguida a sua mão. Remus deslizou os dedos pela distância que os separava acariciando o rosto de Sirius.

"Tudo se ajeitará. Você ainda tem a gente..." murmurou Remus forçando-se a sorrir perante o rosto triste do amigo.

Os três permaneceram daquele modo durante alguns longos minutos. Petter parecia extremamente incomodado sem saber como disfarçar seu constrangimento diante daquela cena demasiadamente íntima. A solução para aquela situação embaraçosa veio quando a porta da cabine se abriu e duas garotas da Grifinória entraram. Uma delas já estava vestida com o uniforme da escola e trazia preso em suas vestes, o distintivo de monitora. A outra, usava roupas trouxas.

Sirius, James e Remus se afastaram quando Julian Parker e Lilly Evans se aproximaram.

"Olá, Remus! Sirius, James e Peter, como estão? Oh, Remus, eu estava te procurando por toda parte. Os monitores novos estão reunidos para decidirem alguns procedimentos para esse ano." avisou-o Julian de forma simpática enquanto Lilly permanecia séria em um canto.

"Está bem, Julian. Vamos indo. Preciso ainda trocar de roupa."

James fitou Lilly que parecia querer se tornar invisível. A garota de cabelos muito vermelhos cumprimentou os colegas de maneira distante, evitando olhar para o lugar onde James se encontrava sentado.

Este ao contrário, a fitava sem constrangimento. Sentindo o peso daquelas pupilas sobre si, Lilly deixou que seu olhar se cruzasse rapidamente com o de James. Um olhar rápido que demorou no máximo alguns poucos segundos. No entanto, o suficiente para que ela visse um discreto sorriso nos lábios do rapaz.

Remus deixou o compartimento do vagão cortejado pelas duas moças. Peter abriu um livro e começou a lê-lo parecendo nada haver notado.

Sirius ainda estava chateado olhando pela paisagem através das vidraças da janela. James subitamente também se fechou em seu território se lembrando do aniversário de Remus onde ele e Evans haviam se beijado.

Estavam inquietos. O garoto de cabelos compridos se mordia pensando como teria coragem de contar sua briga com a mãe para James. O outro, por sua vez, se perguntava como teria coragem de não contar a Sirius algo que fizera há algumas semanas atrás com a garota que mais lhe interessava na Escola.

O ar no vagão estava um pouco quente e se misturava com o cheiro de chá e doces.

Na verdade, ambos não tinham plano algum. Não sabiam o que diriam um ao outro mais tarde. Estavam os dois curvados sob o fardo de seus sentimentos. Não havia anestesia quando optavam por sentir.

Estavam Sirius e James consumidos de tanto amor um pelo outro, sem saber como poderiam viver sem ter isso. O vício os tornava desesperados e vivos como peixes se debatendo em um aquário pequeno. Sabiam quase tudo um sobre o outro. Seria a mais abjeta traição esconderem algo.

A porta da cabine onde se encontravam havia sido esquecida aberta. Os diferentes cheiros e vozes se espalhavam pelo recinto, alastrando os resquícios do mundo exterior livremente em todas as direções.


	17. Chapter 17

**OS MAROTOS**

_Capítulo XVII_

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo deste fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Snape

Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

**Notas1:** Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito contra homossexualismo (relacionamento entre homens) não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre yaoi ou críticas ofensivas. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

**Notas2**: Para o capítulo XVII, a música "Twenty years" da banda inglesa Placebo. Em abril, transcendi quando ouvi essa música no show do Claro Hall e há muito, acho que ela reflete exatamente o espírito que tentei transmitir nesta fic. Descreve a juventude com perfeição.

Neste capítulo, em especial, ela está mais presente do que nunca. Para quem não a conhece, se tiverem oportunidade, tentem baixá-la após lerem este capítulo. Acho que ela cai perfeitamente como um complemento de tudo o que está registrado aqui. É apenas uma sugestão. De qualquer forma, espero que apreciem mais um capítulo e aguardo ansiosa, a opinião de todos vocês.

Beijos e carinho

_Brilliant Green_

**TWENTY YEARS**  
(Placebo)  
There are twenty years to go  
And twenty ways to know  
Who will wear,  
Who will wear  
The hat.

There are twenty years to go,  
The best of all I hope.  
Enjoy the ride, the medicine show.

And thems the breaks for we designer fakes.  
We need to concentrate on more then meets the eye.

There are twenty years to go,  
The faithful and the low.  
The best of starts, the broken heart, the stone.  
There are twenty years the go,  
The punch drunk and the blow.  
The worst of starts, the mercy part, the phone.

And thems the breaks for we designer fakes.  
We need to concentrate on more then meets the eye.  
And thems the breaks for we designer fakes.  
But it's you I take 'cause your the truth not I.

There are twenty years to go.  
A golden age I know.  
But all will pass, will end to fast, you know.

There are twenty years to go,  
And many friends I hope.  
Though some may hold the rose some hold the rope.

And that's the end and that's the start of it.  
That's the whole and that's the part of it.  
That's the high and that's the heart of it.  
That's the long and that's the short of it.  
That's the best and that's the test in it.  
That's the doubt, the doubt,  
The trust in it.  
That's the sight and that's the sound of it.  
That's the gift and that's the trick in it.

You're the truth not I.

As doze horas que compõem o insubstituível instrumento do tempo. Os doze meses. Lotes de um ano que transcorre a nudez crua da vida.

Doze anos... O tempo da separação. Do desespero resignado. Da consciência que dizima. Da solidão que flui. Da ausência que pesa. Para sempre, a obediência absoluta à soberania incontestável do tempo. Da paciência inatingível. Do massacre de amores virulentos. Dos corpos que sorveram-se até a última gota. Dos beijos que eram mais doces em meio ao entorpecido prazer. Da decadência de olhos que se tornam covas. Do peso que levaria ao chão o amor mais febril que houve entre quartos, salas e árvores. Doze anos...

Quando se reencontrassem, depois de cada martelada de ano que soaria como uma estranha prece de sonhos deteriorados por traças não palpáveis, tudo voltaria como uma silenciosa torrente. Todos os cheiros, todos os cenários jorrariam aos pés de ambos e eles se amariam em meio à miséria das verdades. Envergonhariam-se por seus novos rostos e corpos, pela inocência e juventude que lhes fugiram, pela amargura que os amparou como uma madrasta indiferente.

Quando se abraçassem, sentiriam ambos contra si, o estalar de ossos que são um espelho deturpado da magnificência que outrora foram. Sentiriam a falta de jeito para calorosas trocas de afetos. Raspariam contra seus corpos o resquício de sangue que os unia sem parentescos em uma época perdida.

E assim, gostariam de permanecer Black e Lupin quando se tornavam novamente os espíritos adolescentes diante do odioso pêndulo do tempo. Eram os mesmos garotos que caminhavam de mãos dadas de madrugada por Hogsmeade e mais tarde, por Londres mergulhados na eternidade doce de seus sentimentos.

Sirius sempre tinha as mãos quentes e secas enquanto Remus possuía as pontas dos dedos geladas. No primeiro encontro oficial que tiveram como namorados, Sirius estava nervoso por amar Remus e ser amado daquela forma que nunca pudera ser de outro modo. Suava nas mãos que eram secas, inflamando a frieza sob as unhas de seu adorável amante.

Doze anos. Os mesmos adolescentes que caminhavam de mãos dadas em trocas térmicas de ansiedade e medo. Doze anos mais velhos. Um reflexo opaco da grande verdade. Mas, ainda assim eles.

Novamente, ficariam presos um ao outro, encadeados por lembranças, amores e tristeza. Só assim, se sentiriam completos pela antiga desordem de seus antigos dias.

CUT

A aula de História da Magia transcorria sempre maçante. Arrastada e longa, ela costumava ser embalada pela voz monótona do professor que cumpria categoricamente o seu programa de aula, sem brincadeiras, distrações ou intervalos. Durante todo o tempo, parecia que ele lia um cansativo e infinito livro que estava registrado em sua mente.

Naquele dia, os alunos estavam divididos em duplas e respondiam questões dadas em sala de aula sobre Revoluções de Gigantes, Bruxas de Salem e Insurreição dos Duendes entre outros fatos históricos mais técnicos como datas e as linhagens dos Merlins de Avalon.

O Professor Binns parecia querer fazer uma grande investigação na cabeça e memória de cada estudante para certificar-se do quanto haviam esquecido durante as férias.

Nas duas fileiras da Grifinória ao lado esquerdo da sala, a maior parte dos alunos após duas exaustivas horas, continuava rabiscando intensamente a superfície de seus pergaminhos com nanquim. Um pequeno grupo que terminara não podia ainda se retirar da sala e nem conversar até o término da aula.

Lilly Evans com os cabelos cor de cobre presos em um longo rabo de cavalo tinha a cabeça muito próxima da amiga Julian Parker sentada ao seu lado. Ambas discutiam a última questão do trabalho com minuciosa atenção, consultando de vez em quando seus relógios de pulso.

Atrás das duas garotas, encontravam-se Potter e Black parecendo entediados por terem terminado já a tarefa e não poderem sair.

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes fitava com estranha atenção a nuca da menina de cabelos vermelhos. Em seu pescoço pálido, entre veias, algumas pintinhas saltavam-lhe na pele. Daqueles fios de fogo ironicamente emanava um perfume fresco de maçã que deliciava James quando ele se aproximava um pouco mais daquela chama viva.

Ocasionalmente, Potter e Evans se cruzavam pelos corredores da Escola ou pela Sala Comunal da Grifinória. No entanto, nunca os dois se falavam, mesmo quando sozinhos. Aparentemente, a menina resolvera tomar a postura de nunca dar espaço para que o colega mencionasse ou trouxesse à tona qualquer assunto inconveniente.

James, por sua vez, a fitava sempre de longe observando seus gestos e movimentos. Achava-a graciosa quando caminhava com seu rosto erguido e mãos pendendo delicadamente ao lado do corpo esguio. Havia uma segurança em cada passo que dava. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia extremamente incoerente existir alguma força, algum poder em uma menina tão pequena.

Pescoços de garotos de outras Casas também se viravam para olhá-la quando passava. Potter vira certo dia com pesar ela retribuir ao olhar de um garoto da Lufa-Lufa quando flertaram em silêncio em meio à multidão de uniformes e alunos no pátio cheio de Hogwarts.

Naquele momento, os sentidos de Potter reagiram de uma maneira estranha. Um desapontamento o preencheu antes que pudesse evitá-lo. Após alguns minutos se censurou. Como podia sentir ciúmes de uma garota com quem nunca mais falara? Fora apenas um beijo sem sentimentalismos desnecessários.

E ela podia flertar com quem quisesse. Isso não o interessava...

Os pensamentos de James foram interrompidos pelo som de pergaminho que se rasgava ao seu lado. Sirius rabiscava em um pedaço daquela folha cor de chá algo que logo em seguida, entregou ao amigo.

QUE AULA MAIS CHATA! NÃO SEI SE VOU TER ÂNIMO PARA IR PARA A AULA DE HERBOLOGIA NO PRÓXIMO TEMPO. O QUE ACHA DE IRMOS PARA O DORMITÓRIO DEPOIS?

James percorreu os olhos pela escrita apressada de Sirius e sorriu, colocando-se a responder.

TÁ A FIM, É? PENSANDO BEM... JÁ FAZ UM TEMPO QUE NÃO CONSEGUIMOS FICAR A SÓS NESSA ESCOLA!

Sirius ergueu a cabeça para ver se o professor não estava vendo aquela troca de bilhetes antes de responder às palavras de James.

TIRANDO AS VEZES NO VESTIÁRIO, NÃO É? MAS E AÍ? TOPA?

James mirou novamente por um momento aquela nuca pontilhada abaixada. Lilly anotava com resignação palavras referentes à décima segunda pergunta em seu pergaminho. Parecia faltar pouco agora para o seu trabalho ser concluído. O garoto de cabelos rebeldes detinha-se naquele perfume que parecia tragá-lo para dentro dela.

Já fazia algumas semanas que as aulas haviam recomeçado e James nunca conseguira mencionar para Sirius o beijo que trocara com Evans no aniversário de Remus. Ocasionalmente, questionava-se se aquilo realmente aborreceria o amigo.

Talvez, entre ambos se construísse uma estranha compreensão que transcendia muitos aspectos do trivial e da lógica.

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes conferira certa vez o próprio Sirius também olhando com encantamento para meninas do último ano que passavam por eles no corredor. No momento, ambos não pareciam mais namorados, porém sim os amigos cúmplices que compartilhavam desejos e gostos parecidos.

No entanto, quando estavam sozinhos, havia beijos sufocantes e uma necessidade doentia do corpo um do outro. Todo o universo constituía aquelas carícias obscenas que os torturava e satisfazia com igual intensidade.

ORA... E POR QUE, NÃO? rabiscou James por fim no pergaminho, passando-o a seguir por baixo da carteira. Sirius desdobrou o bilhete com descrição e o leu em um segundo.

Os dois garotos se olharam em silêncio, trocando um significativo sorriso. James tirou a franja dos olhos e foi discreto o suficiente quando encostou sua mão na perna de Sirius.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos após finalmente retirar os olhos daquele rosto diante de si que possuía a indefectível e peculiar malícia, colocou-se a escrever novamente ainda sorrindo.

GOSTO QUANDO DESARRUMA O CABELO ASSIM. YOU'RE HOT, POTTER...

É POR ISSO QUE QUER ME LEVAR PARA O DORMITÓRIO DEPOIS DA AULA? ESTÁ TÃO EXCITADO ASSIM?

MINHA VONTADE É TE PEGAR AQUI NA FRENTE DE TODOS.

E POR QUE NÃO PEGA? NÃO ME IMPORTO EM MOSTRAR PRA TODO MUNDO QUE GOSTO DE TOMAR, QUANDO A GENTE SE PEGA.

VOCÊ GOSTA DE PROVOCAR, NÃO É MESMO?

James olhou ao redor para verificar se não estavam sendo observados. Os alunos ainda estavam concentrados em seus trabalhos e o professor ajudava um grupo de alunos da Sonserina que se sentava do outro lado da sala.

A capa do uniforme estava sobre as coxas do garoto de cabelos despenteados. Dessa forma, ninguém viu quando a mão sob ela deslizou da perna até o baixo ventre do outro garoto. Em um murmúrio falado, James retorquiu o último bilhete que Sirius o passara.

"Gosto disso também..."

Sirius sorriu com volúpia antes que um inaudível gemido abandonasse seus lábios. Discretamente, ele baixou a cabeça sobre sua carteira, permitindo que aquela injeção de prazer produzido pelas mãos do amante o abraçasse. James deslizava seus dedos para dentro de sua calça e o garoto de cabelos compridos se controlava o suficiente para não despertar a atenção das meninas muito próximas que estavam a sua frente.

Potter acreditava que ninguém reparara naquele escândalo silencioso. Todos pareciam comprometidos com o tempo dado à tarefa que estava por se esgotar ou com seu próprio tédio.

No entanto, ele se enganara. Pois, um aluno atento percebera a febre discreta que subia pelas faces de Sirius e os movimentos lânguidos do braço de James. Um garoto pálido de cabelos castanhos sentado atrás de ambos notara com uma expressão indignada, a carícia que apesar de discreta, era obscena.

Remus há muito parara de escrever, sustentando a pena no ar e olhando de um rapaz para outro. Peter, ao seu lado, concentrado, escrevia uma outra parte do trabalho e permanecia ignorante da cena que ocorria diante de si.

Remus observava os olhos fechados de Sirius como se este mergulhasse em um devaneio.

James, por sua vez, com um rosto impassível vigiava os colegas para que estes permanecessem sem notar o movimento sob a capa ou as mãos de Sirius que agora arranhavam sua carteira em um desespero que tornava-se difícil de silenciar.

James aproximou-se um pouco mais do outro rapaz e murmurou.

"Não queria me pegar na frente de todos? O que está esperando?"

Sem perceber seu único e solitário expectador, Sirius começou a escorregar sua mão para a coxa de James à medida que este acelerava seu movimento disciplinar. Teria lhe acariciado também se seu intuito não houvesse sido interrompido bruscamente.

Um baque surdo foi ouvido no espaldar da cadeira do garoto de cabelos compridos. Atrás de Sirius, Remus mirava os amigos com uma severidade que beirava a raiva.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos havia apoiado com força o pé nas costas da cadeira de Black, despertando a atenção proposital daquela carícia íntima que se desenhava diante de si.

James retirou instintivamente a mão de sob a capa antes de virar-se para encarar Remus. Ia lhe perguntar o que acontecera, mas o rosto possesso do garoto de cabelos castanhos revelava-lhe que ele certamente presenciara a cena. Sirius e Peter também fitavam Remus com indagação. Mas, nada falaram.

O professor não ouvira o barulho de quando Remus chutara a cadeira de Sirius e dera continuidade à aula arrastada por mais alguns minutos antes que o sinal tocasse. Lilly e Julian, ao contrário, sentadas muito próximas, se viraram para olhar o que acontecera. Os olhos verdes da menina de cabelos vermelhos se demoraram um pouco mais nos olhos de Potter antes que ela se virasse para frente.

Quando a aula terminou, Remus foi o primeiro a abandonar a sala. Porém, Sirius e James o alcançaram no corredor e o interceptaram.

"O que deu em você, Remus?" perguntou Sirius alterando-se.

"Em mim? O que deu em vocês!? Querem ser pegos pelo professor batendo uma pro outro no meio da aula?"

"Não seja idiota, ninguém percebeu. Só você estava vendo!" retorqui o garoto de cabelos compridos visivelmente irritado.

"Será que não conseguem se segurar um minuto sequer? Gostam tanto de chamar a atenção assim? Vocês podem até ser expulsos se forem pegos fazendo isso na aula!"

"A intenção não era chamar a atenção! Mas, você fez isso para nós chutando minha cadeira."

James tinha as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo também um pouco aborrecido.

"Diga, por favor, a professora Sprout que não estamos nos sentindo bem, _monitor_, e que não vamos à aula hoje. Ou diga a verdade, se preferir".

"Onde vocês estão indo?"

"Terminar o que começamos, _sem chamar a atenção..._"

Remus pestanejou.

"Vão matar aula para... aquilo?"

"Estamos indo para o dormitório. Ao contrário de você, não temos saco para sermos tão certinhos." respondeu Sirius com rispidez.

"Por que estão tão bravos comigo?"

Os três se encararam durante um minuto. James soltou um longo suspiro e jogando a mochila nas costas, se afastou em direção às escadas que levavam a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, dizendo laconicamente.

"Estou te esperando lá em cima, Sirius!"

Remus se voltou para o rapaz de cabelos compridos com visível nervosismo. Estava acostumado a ver Black perder a paciência consigo algumas vezes, porém raríssimas vezes vira James aborrecido daquela forma.

"Ele está realmente bravo comigo? Só porque eu fiz com que parassem de bater punheta no meio da sala antes que o professor expulsasse os dois? Ok, então! Da próxima vez, vou deixar que sejam pegos e façam papel ridículo na frente de todos!"

Sirius se aproximou de Remus para que um grupo de sonserinos não escutasse aquela conversa.

"Pegos? Nós não seríamos pegos, Remus. Você sabe que não. Ninguém estava olhando. Só você. A questão é outra. Controle seu ciúme..."

Remus olhou Sirius como se o amigo o tivesse dito uma palavra feia.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes! O meu mundo não gira em torno de vocês! Estou acostumado a ver acidentalmente você e James se acariciando o tempo todo!"

"Está, mas desde a nossa última brincadeirinha a três na sua casa, você não pode nos ver juntos sem esboçar alguma reação..."

Remus calou-se. As palavras de Sirius arrancavam qualquer resposta que pudesse formular.

O que Sirius dissera era verdade. Desde que chegaram em Hogwarts, Remus parecia mais incomodado em ver os dois amigos se beijando do que nunca. Uma voz interior o machucava e ele não encontrava mais uma maneira de lidar com aquilo. Os acontecimentos das férias haviam sido demasiadamente incompreensíveis e pesados para que conseguisse enxergar seus sentimentos claramente.

Sirius prosseguiu.

"Mas, você não deve ficar assim, meu amigo. Principalmente, porque você estabeleceu as regras. Sabe o que James e eu sentimos por você e que naquele dia, as coisas não teriam parado por ali. Se estamos aqui frustrados por sua falta de coragem e é em respeito a você. Porém, não torne as coisas mais difíceis reagindo dessa forma. Você quis assim. A gente não menciona o que aconteceu e todos vivem felizes. Mas, se você ficar irritado com cada carícia que troco com James, é melhor rever sua decisão. Quando você fica se corroendo para fazer parte da nossa cama e posa logo depois de bom samaritano nos aborrece. Estamos nos segurando e é bom você também se segurar se escolheu isso."

Remus escutou cada palavra, cada sílaba sentindo seu corpo tremer. Frases ainda lhe fugiam. Com dificuldade, conseguiu balbuciar algo.

"Sirius, você está enganado..."

"Não, não estou! Agora, vai para a aula e pensa sobre o que te falei. Se você ficar com ciúmes novamente, eu vou acabar não me segurando mais e esquecendo o que prometi. Se você tomou aquela decisão, o mínimo que deve fazer é ficar bem. Se não ficar, eu vou precisar arrumar uma maneira de te deixar. Diga para aquele monitorzinho da Corvinal se empenhar mais e fazer as coisas direito. Pois, se fosse eu que estivesse te pegando, Remus, garanto que você não estaria pensando em mais ninguém. Garanto que já teria te dado o que você precisa há um bom tempo".

O garoto de cabelos compridos se moveu sem olhar para trás, e se direcionou até a escadaria que levava ao corredor da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Remus pestanejava nervosamente. Sentia-se completamente indefeso e pequeno diante daquelas palavras verdadeiras de Sirius.

O adorável Remus que não agüentava verdades bem ditas, encolheu-se dentro de seu mundo inominável. Alguns colegas passaram por ele no corredor e ele não reparou quando um aluno sonserino magricela e de cabelos muito lisos o fitou profundamente enquanto caminhava.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos exibia olhos tristes. Quando seu corpo finalmente começou a se mover pelo corredor, Remus se encontrava sozinho. Ele, então, não se dirigiu para as estufas da aula de Herbologia. Toda a sua força se esmorecia gradualmente.

No dormitório, Potter e Black já deveriam estar despidos entre beijos. Ambos estariam visivelmente excitados.

Gêmeos. Duas vidas. Diferentes. Um único desejo.

Sirius beijaria aquele pescoço, aqueles olhos. Deitaria-se sobre James. E Remus quase podia sentir aqueles movimentos em si mesmo. Furiosos, sem gentileza. James implorando para o amante ir sempre mais fundo. Mais fundo. Ambos, limitados apenas pelos seus corpos quando ansiavam com loucura ser um o outro.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos caminhou até o saguão da Escola e, lentamente, se direcionou até o lago onde permaneceu taciturno entre os tímidos raios solares que ultrapassavam as densas nuvens do fim de tarde. Sobre as águas calmas daquela superfície límpida, ele projetava seus pensamentos. Remoia seus próprios demônios, se devorando por dentro quando ainda tinha tão vivas as palavras de Sirius. Entrementes, o desejo dos dois amigos escapava pelas frestas das janelas e da porta do dormitório para persegui-lo até onde estava como libélulas majestosas que brincam com o fogo e saem incólumes para a pálida noite fria.

Por mais que Remus tentasse, talvez as coisas entre os três nunca ficassem realmente bem. Haveria sempre esse inferno de amar Sirius. De puxar James também para dentro de seu desejo. E de silenciosamente se afogarem.

Aqueles beijos que os três haviam trocado no quarto de Remus na vez em que permaneceram juntos realmente haviam sido extenuantes. Como aqueles dois garotos da mesma idade sua poderiam ser tão precoces? Onde haviam aprendido a beijar daquele jeito? Aqueles dois demônios não tinham conhecimento de que eram capazes de aprisionar Remus em seus corpos, assim como veelas aprisionam ilusões em seus olhares?

Remus encabulara-se por naquele dia ter parecido tão inexperiente diante dos dois. Nunca havia feito amor. Naquela ocasião, ainda não tivera sua primeira vez com Michael. Lembrava-se de ouvir a voz de Sirius lhe guiando como deveria usar a boca enquanto o rapaz de cabelos castanhos tentava lhe proporcionar prazer.

"Não use os dentes... Use a língua na ponta. Isso, assim está bom. Agora, chupe mais rápido... Isso, lobinho... assim... assim que eu gosto."

Sirius depois explorara o corpo de Remus, beijara-o com doçura, detendo-se também em seu sexo para proporcionar-lhe também aquela lascívia viva. James depositava-lhe beijos nos lábios, murmurando-lhe palavras que queimavam cada parte de seu corpo, chamuscando também o desejo do garoto de cabelos compridos. Sirius em um determinado momento levantara sua cabeça para fitar o amigo. Arfava suavemente.

"Está bom para você, lobinho? Está gostando?"

Sirius Black perguntando se estava proporcionando prazer? Da onde nascia aquela dúvida infundada? Estaria ele também um pouco inseguro, temendo não corresponder a Remus de uma maneira que o satisfizesse plenamente?

Remus ergueu o olhar para as janelas fechadas do dormitório que seria o seu.

Obviamente, seu ciúme retornara. Sempre quando se acostumava com uma situação, ela mudava.

Acostumara-se um pouco em ver Sirius e James se esfregando pelos cantos, sem se sentir tão abalado. No entanto, depois que os três haviam compartilhado aquele momento único, seus sentimentos estavam desarrumados novamente. Como estabelecer-se em meio ao caos? Talvez, Sirius estivesse certo. Muito certo...

Certa vez, no terceiro ano, Sirius matara um treino de quadribol para encontrar uma menina mais velha de outra Casa em uma sala vazia. Na ocasião, ele tentara persuadir Peter ou Remus a ficar de guarda no corredor para que nenhum professor ou fantasma os flagrasse em meio a beijos pouco contidos.

O menino de cabelos castanhos negara-se categoricamente naquela ocasião, alegando não querer compactuar com os casos amorosos de Sirius dentro da Escola. Mas, surpreendera-se esperando o amigo retornar à Sala Comunal com o rosto satisfeito, o olhar febril e as mordidas em seu pescoço que permaneceriam visíveis durante dois dias.

Naquele momento, o coração de Remus partira-se. Fora obrigado durante horas a ouvir no dormitório Sirius dissertando para James sobre os beijos que trocara com aquela garota e o que sentira vontade de fazer com aqueles lábios.

Agora, tudo o que ele fazia era com o próprio Potter. E Remus via hematomas vermelhos sob os rostos de ambos.

Seu coração doía, era verdade. Por que não tomava coragem e sufocava sua angústia, seu desejo exigente com aqueles dois que estavam dispostos a tudo com ele? Que naquele dia em que cruzaram a linha que os separava, pediram-lhe para encerrar de vez tudo.

Porque sabia que se dormisse com eles uma única vez, ia querê-los para sempre. E o sempre era ter dos dois em todas as situações. Em dormitórios, salas vazias ou em qualquer universo que agora o excluía.

Não seria suficiente uma única vez...

Depois que Potter e Black escrevessem seus nomes em seu corpo, não bastaria estar com eles, mas estar neles. Em seus olhares cúmplices, no sorriso vago no canto de seus lábios, nos ossos fortes, na carne pálida. No sangue. Para só assim Lupin encontrar o seu lugar naquele mundo de dualidades lívidas.

Enfim, a calmaria. O silêncio. O nada. E o tudo...

(CUT)

Severus Snape saíra da aula de Transfiguração naquele fim de tarde e não fora jantar. Ao invés de descer a escadaria de mármore que levava ao Grande Salão e servir-se da comida que exalava um delicioso aroma de carne assada e couve de Bruxelas, ele permanecera diante de uma das enormes janelas da Escola.

Seu olhar se detinha em uma figura solitária próxima ao lago. Há quanto tempo aquela imagem trêmula deveria estar lá? Há minutos? Horas? No que deveria pensar quando erguia a cabeça e mirava sem realmente ver as extensões bucólicas do vilarejo que circundava Hogwarts? Como deveria se sentir quando tão sozinho escutava apenas o som áspero de seus próprios sentimentos?

Severus saía da última aula do dia quando deparara-se, ao passar pela janela, com Remus sentado muito quieto próximo ao lago. Parecia coerente o suficiente, outros alunos contornarem aquele abandono e descerem indiferentes as escadas que levavam ao Grande Salão. Porém, Snape posicionara-se próximo àquela vidraça e desde então permanecera lá. Silenciosamente e distante, fazia companhia a Remus ente brumas de opaca existência.

Fazia exatamente doze minutos que o rapaz magricela e de cabelos muito lisos da sonserina fitava o colega da Grifinória, tentando mergulhar naqueles pensamentos. Talvez fosse apenas o condicionamento de sua própria verdade, ou realmente conseguira captar o pensamento mais forte de Remus. Estavam lá presentes naquela cabeça como seres muito vivos e obstinados, a presença de Potter e Black. Vermes que não desistiam.

Pareciam eternamente fazer parte do complexo emaranhado de ligamentos que se estendiam por aquele crânio.

Severus foi arrancado de seus intricados pensamentos quando uma outra presença se desenhou muito próxima a si. Não precisou se virar para descobrir que não estava sozinho. Ouviu passos e o invasor logo se posicionou ao seu lado. Muito alto, esguio, cabelos pálidos, olhos pálidos.

"Solitário, Severus?" perguntou Lucius fingindo displicência ao fitá-lo.

"Até um minuto atrás poderia dizer que estava..."

Lucius sorriu seu sorriso incômodo e olhou na direção onde o colega olhava. Seus olhos se detiveram na figura de Remus que agora se levantara e começava a caminhar lentamente em direção ao saguão de entrada da Escola. O vento do fim da tarde bagunçava-lhe os cabelos. A capa do uniforme estava presa em sua mochila e movia-se como uma débil sombra que não acompanhava seus movimentos.

"Ora, ora, Severus... Quando alguém se deixa deter em um corredor vazio, certamente devemos esperar por algo. Faz um tempo que o observo sempre olhando, durante o jantar, Lupin da Grifinória como se ele, de fato, fosse alguém especial. Vejo que parece interessado em alguém que não o corresponde..."

Severus não respondeu às palavras de Malfoy. Mantinha seus braços cruzados e olhos fixos em Remus.

"Por Deus, o que você viu nele? Aliás, ele parece estar saindo com o Carlson da Corvinal, não é mesmo? Porém, alguém satisfeito não sofre solitário na beira do lago, da mesma forma que alguém correspondido não observa seu objeto de desejo através de uma janela...".

Lucius possuía uma voz profunda e olhava diretamente agora para Snape, fitado apenas ocasionalmente a paisagem através das vidraças.

"Então, possivelmente aquele garoto no lago ama alguém também por quem sofre. Veja a cabeça baixa. Deve carregar uma verdadeira tragédia consigo. E seus olhos... devem estar tão amargos quanto os seus..."

Severus finalmente encarou o rapaz loiro ao seu lado que dizia-lhe palavras ensebadas de sarcasmo.

"Por que está aqui? Por que está dizendo essas coisas?"

"Por favor, não me leve a mal. Sou apenas um observador. Remus Lupin é amigo de James Potter e Sirius Black, não é mesmo? Potter o odeia e Black foi quem quebrou seu nariz no meio do Grande Salão. Vejo que se apaixonou pelo único do trio que não lhe fez nada. Mas, a Escola venera aqueles dois. O que tem a dizer deles?"

"O que eu acho? Faz diferença o que eu penso?"

"Não, não, vamos lá, me diga. Já vi várias vezes aquele dois tecendo piadinhas e falando mal de você nos corredores. Mas, nunca ouvi seu lado. Gostaria de ouvi-lo ao menos uma vez..."

Severus pestanejou enquanto seu olhar se voltava para o garoto de cabelos castanhos lá embaixo que cruzava a entrada de Hogwarts.

"Potter e Black são dois filhos da puta. E a Escola os venera porque todos adoram heróis. Adoram idiotas que são tão autoconfiantes que se tornam incapazes de enxergar o grande fracasso que são; adoram imbecis que façam as coisas erradas e não sejam punidos, gostam de gente que acha muito engraçado lançar feitiços contra colegas das Casas rivais no corredor ... Mas, na verdade, Potter e Black são apenas desgraçados como todos aqui..." retorquiu Snape com peso na voz.

Lucius o olhou. Estalava a língua contra os dentes enquanto ria.

"Quanta amargura, Severus! O que lhe deixa tão aborrecido?"

"Toda essa Escola..."

Os dois garotos permaneceram um minuto em silêncio. Quando Lucius voltou a falar, seu assunto mudou o enfoque intencionalmente.

"Então? Já experimentou o presente que lhe dei?"

"Não! Eu o joguei fora..."

"Mentiroso... Ao contrário de toda essa escória, você não é nenhum idiota... Se está tão aborrecido, tão triste, deveria experimentar apenas um pouco daquela poção... Você se sentiria melhor... "

"O que está tramando, Lucius Malfoy? Você é um dos alunos mais populares daqui. Por que insiste em falar comigo?"

Lucius sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco de Snape.

"Longe de mim tramar algo. Digamos que eu apenas me entedie com o senso comum das coisas de vez em quando. Gosto de observar pessoas ou coisas que se distanciem da minha realidade. Então, você é exatamente tudo o que dizem? O que deixam de fora quando comentam sobre você? "

"A pior parte."

Lucius olhou Snape, medindo-o da cabeça aos pés. Estavam solitários no corredor.

O rapaz de cabelos claros aproximou-se do outro sem cerimônias e tocou aquela face pálida diante de si com uma ligeira agressividade enquanto a acariciava. Severus não o repeliu. Ocasionalmente, se sentia coagido por aquela presença. No entanto, seus olhos negros se mantinham desafiadores apesar de sua posição ser submissa.

"Que rosto você exibe quando fala 'a pior parte'! Não está na superfície. Está se remexendo aí dentro, essa obscuridade, não é mesmo? Cada insulto direcionado a você o nutre. E seu rosto parece triunfar quando fala disso. Adoraria experimentar em você tudo isso que o anima tanto..."

Severus sentiu um estranho formigamento subir-lhe onde era tocado.

"Por que não experimenta a sua noiva, Malfoy?"

O rapaz mais alto riu-se.

"Narcisa é jovem. Infelizmente, sua família poderia interpretar mal qualquer demonstração de afeto mais íntima da minha parte. E eu realmente, não gostaria de perder minha noiva. Ela me agrada..."

Snape sustentava aquele olhar de gelo duas cabeças acima.

"Então, você gosta mesmo de garotos, Severus...?"

"Gosto. E...? O que você quer final?"

"O que você pode me oferecer?"

"Nada... Qualquer outro garoto da Escola adoraria oferecer o que você procura..."

"Acho que você não compreendeu quando eu disse que o senso comum às vezes me entedia, Severus. Eu sei que poderia estar com outro... Caso contrário, por que estaria conversando com o impopular... _Ranhoso_? Não é assim que o chamam?"

Snape se desvencilhou de Malfoy e, jogando a mochila sobre os ombros, retirou um pequeno frasco transparente de dentro de suas vestes. O líquido avermelhado em seu interior permanecia intacto ainda até a borda.

Severus o deixou no parapeito da janela com um significativo olhar e deu as costas ao outro rapaz. Lucius se adiantou, segurando seu braço.

"Gosta de dificultar as coisas? Só porque está apaixonadinho se acha tão importante? Cuidado, Snape. Pense bem no que está fazendo. Eu consigo o que quero. De uma forma ou de outra..."

O rapaz de olhos muito negros desvencilhou-se novamente do outro garoto e com passos apressados afastou-se, descendo as escadas que o conduziriam ao Grande Salão. Atrás de si, o outro rapaz parecia calmo. Olhos de inverno.

Media, ele o atrevimento do colega, a relutância. O seu senso pouco comum.

CUT

Remus encontrara Carlson enquanto traçava sem muita vontade, o caminho até a biblioteca. O rapaz corvinense, avistando o menino de cabelos castanhos, correra e abraçara-o por trás, assustando-o um pouco. Parecia animado em esbarrar casualmente com o namorado mais jovem no corredor.

"O que faz por aqui, Remmy? Está indo jantar só agora?"

"Na verdade, não estou com nem um pouco de fome. Pretendia ir a biblioteca e permanecer estudando lá até mais tarde..."

"E os seus amigos, onde estão?"

"Não tenho idéia" mentiu o garoto de cabelos castanhos dando de ombros"E quanto a você?"

"Bem, pretendia ir para a Sala Comunal da Corvinal..."

Os dois garotos se fitaram. Carlson acariciava a mão de Remus.

"Mas, se preferir, vou com você até a biblioteca."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos fitou um momento o outro. Michael deitava-lhe aquele olhar azul porcelana. Os cabelos escuros caíam-lhe pela testa. A representação dura e eficaz da beleza.

Remus reparou que um grupo de meninas que estava um pouco mais adiante olhava o seu namorado, cochichando e dando risinhos entre si.

Estava saindo com um dos garotos mais populares e bonitos da Escola. Se fosse como todos, isso lhe bastaria...

Os pensamentos do grifinório ainda estavam confusos pelas lembranças de Sirius e James que o haviam assolado no tempo em que permanecera no lago. Se Carlson fosse um pouco mais atento, perceberia uma ligeira febre que inflamava os olhos castanhos de Remus.

"Eu prefiro ir com você até o seu dormitório..."

Michael surpreendeu-se.

"Remus, você como monitor sabe que se alguém o ver na Casa da Corvinal, vai estar encrencado..."

"Eu não me importo... Você me disse outro dia que os seus colegas de quarto quase nunca ficam no dormitório por causa dos exames finais da Escola. Sempre estão na biblioteca... "

"Sim, mas ainda assim é perigoso, Remmy..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos respirou profundamente com impaciência.

"Há quanto tempo não me toca, Michael...? Não sente falta...?"

Michael levou a mão ao rosto de Remus, acariciando-lhe a pálida face.

"Está brincando. Eu me seguro diante de você..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos via que as meninas que os observavam de longe pareciam não disfarçar agora a atenção dedicada a Carlson.

Remus levou à sua boca rapidamente um dos dedos de Michael que tocava-lhe os lábios, mordicado-o enquanto fitava o outro garoto. Foi uma carícia muito rápida. Possivelmente, o grupo de garotas não havia a percebido. No entanto, Michael parecia ter tomado agora uma nova injeção de ânimo e desejo pelo namorado.

"Não é preciso segurar, Michael..."

Os dois rapazes trocaram um significativo olhar.

Carlson pediu a Remus para que vestisse sua capa e levantasse o capuz até a cabeça quando atravessaram o buraco do quadro que levava a Sala Comunal da Corvinal. Para sorte de ambos, a Sala Comunal estava quase vazia. Apenas um grupo de alunos do primeiro estava sentado próximo à lareira. E, apesar das crianças repararem nas cores e no emblema da Grifinória nas vestes de Remus, não pareceram demonstrar grande interesse no ocorrido.

Ambos rapazes subiram rapidamente até o dormitório de Michael. De fato, ele estava vazio.

O dormitório era um pouco mais desarrumado do que o quarto de Carlson em Londres. Possivelmente, seus companheiros não compartilhavam de sua organização. As colchas de cama eram azuis e as cortinas possuíam cor de bronze. Remus mirou o ambiente curioso por nunca ter estado em um dormitório que não fosse o da sua Casa. No entanto, sua atenção rapidamente se dispersou. Michael abraçou-lhe, beijando-lhe com avidez.

No momento que se seguiu, ambos estavam semi despidos. Remus estava sobre Michael, movendo-se de uma forma que parecia despertar imenso prazer no rapaz da Corvinal. Mordia-lhe ele a pele pálida, o pescoço, seus arranhões.

Seria errado em alguns momentos Remus trazer a imagem de Sirius para aquela cama? Estaria cometendo um crime se as mãos de Michael fossem em seus sonhos, as mãos de Black? Se o corpo que se contorcia em um louco prazer sob o seu fosse o corpo desejável de Sirius? Se o membro que lhe preenchesse daquela forma incomparável pertencesse ao belo garoto de cabelos compridos da Grifinória?

Remus fantasiava. Seus olhos se fechavam enquanto Carlson ainda o mordia com desespero acompanhando seus movimentos. Sirius o teria arrastado ate o dormitório após a aula de História da Magia. Sirius o teria tomado para si daquela forma.

"Você gosta disso? Gosta de me pegar dessa forma?" murmurou Remus ao ouvido de Carlson. Sirius responderia por ele.

"Eu adoro..."

"Você me deseja mais do que aquelas meninas que correm atrás de você?"

"Você é o único para mim. Eu só quero você..." redargüiu Sirius sob a voz de Carlson "Eu amo você, Remus..."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos com os olhos fechados permitiu que aquelas palavras alcançassem todos os seus sentidos. Tomado por uma força incontrolável, começou a se mover mais rápido, absorvendo cada sensação que aquele Sirius injetava em seu corpo, dentro e fora dele, cada vez mais fundo...

"Remus, o que está fazendo? Está me deixando louco assim..." murmurou o rapaz que começava a perder o controle sob o grifinório.

Quando terminaram, o garoto de cabelos castanhos lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro do dormitório corvinense, fitando seu reflexo no espelho.

As mordidas de Carlson estavam visíveis a qualquer distância. Parecia que um vampiro havia cuidado de marcá-lo daquela forma. Remus sentia seu corpo pesado e extenuado. Era o pior dos prostitutos. Sentia vontade de ir para cama com Sirius, mas ia para cama com Carlson, trazendo a imagem de seu amor para cada gesto, cada palavra.

E ainda assim, sentia o prazer com o que fizera correndo dentro e fora de si, em cada artéria, em cada veia, em cada palavra que ainda vivia.

CUT

Os três amigos se encontraram apenas no dia seguinte na mesa do café no Grande Salão. Quando Remus voltou para o dormitório da Grifinória, Black, Potter e Pettigrew não estavam lá. Quando os três retornaram, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos já adormecera.

Aparentemente, Sirius e James não pareciam interessados em falar sobre a discussão do dia anterior. Nem Remus tampouco o desejava. Hesitantes, começaram a conversar sobre coisas corriqueiras até que o clima incômodo gradualmente se dissipasse.

Sirius mexeu com o irmão Regulus quando este veio pedir a jarra de suco de abóbora da mesa da Grifinória.

"Como está, pirralinho?" perguntou Sirius desarrumando-lhe o cabelo.

"Não sou pirralinho. Meu nome é Regulus..." retorquiu o garoto com mau-humor.

"Como é o seu nome mesmo?" perguntou Sirius com ar de divertimento, aproximando-se mais, fingindo não ter escutado as palavras do irmão.

"MEU NOME É REGULUS!" gritou-lhe o garoto com azedume.

"Ahnnnnn, entendi, pirralho. Toma, leva esse chocolate de Hogsmeade também para sua mesa e vê se não divide ele com aquela escória da Sonserina. Vai direto pra aula depois do café. Se você matar aula, eu vou ficar sabendo, guri."

Regulus guardou o chocolate no bolso de suas vestes e retornou aborrecido para a mesa da Sonserina.

"Cara, deve ser muito chato ter você como irmão, Sirius." comentou Peter com justiça entre suas colheradas de mingau.

"Como se atreve? Sou a melhor pessoa do mundo... Ei, Remus, não acredito que esteja com tanto frio a ponto de precisar usar cachecol dentro da Escola..."

"Ah, estou, sim..." mentiu Remus levantando o tecido de lã até seu queixo.

"Deve ser a proximidade da lua" concluiu James Está com febre?"

"Não... Apenas com um pouco de frio mesmo..." mentiu-lhes novamente Remus procurando não encará-los.

"Aliás, precisamos praticar aquilo que vocês sabem..." adiantou-se Sirius com um olhar sombrio.

"Animagus, não? Realmente, precisamos. Não podemos permanecer ao lado de Remus na lua cheia com metades humanas e metades transfiguradas. Seríamos o primeiro alvo de um lobisomem nessas condições..." murmurou James baixando consideravelmente seu tom de voz.

"Podemos treinar isso apenas no dormitório ou então de madrugada na Escola. Aliás, aquele outro assunto ainda está pendente também..." — murmurou Peter olhando-os com significância.

"Qual assunto? O mapa? Sirius e eu colocamos já alguns encantamentos nos desenhos das passagens secretas que Remus fez. Está funcionando parcialmente. Funcionou daquela vez que fomos até a cozinha roubar comida. Precisamos pegar alguns livros do sétimo ano na biblioteca. Faz isso pra gente, Peter. Algumas pessoas que pisam na Escola ainda não aparecem no pergaminho..."

"Ok... Vou arrumar livros que dessa vez sirvam... Mas, o mapa..."

"Shhh" interveio Sirius quando viu que duas meninas de sua Casa se aproximavam.

Julian Parker, monitora da Grifinória e sua amiga Lilly Evans vieram falar com Remus.

"Oi, meninos! Remus, estaremos encrencados hoje à noite" começou Julian Slughorn marcou mais uma das reuniõezinhas dele e está exigindo que os monitores compareçam dessa vez..."

"Nem morto... Por que ele se interessaria que eu comparecesse? Ele já sabe que minha família não é influente..."

"Mas, é excelente aluno. Isso gera também interesse no 'titio' Slug..."

"Quem mais foi convidado dessa vez, além dos monitores?"

"Os queridinhos de sempre. Michael conseguiu se livrar, dizendo que tinha Treino de Quadribol e conseguiu salvar Rebeca também. A Lilly aqui já sabe lidar com o Slug e contou uma mentira deslavada na qual ele caiu. Ah, claro...vocês dois também foram convidados, Potter e Black..."

Os dois garotos se entreolharam.

"Eu não vou! Sei lá, vou arrumar uma fratura de Quadribol até o fim do dia... Isso deve servir como desculpa." redargüiu James balançando a cabeça com veemência enquanto recomeçava a comer "Da última vez que fui numa dessas reuniões, foi um tédio! Precisavam ver a cara de Slug quando contei que na minha família ninguém ocupava um alto cargo no Ministério."

"Eu também não vou..." adiantou-se Remus.

"Você precisa comparecer, Remus. Monitores são obrigados a ir para supervisionarem os outros alunos. Estava na cláusula de responsabilidade que assinamos quando fomos escolhidos, se lembra? Monitores são obrigados a participar de qualquer evento acadêmico ou social para o qual forem chamados dentro de Hogwarts..."

Remus vasculhou sua memória, recordando-se da linha pontilhada sobre a qual escrevera seu nome com tanto entusiasmo na época.

"Eu tinha me esquecido, Julian..."

"Bom, de qualquer forma, eu estarei lá também. Melhor tentarmos parecer naturais hoje na aula do Slug. Aliás, ele está uma fera com as notas da prova de Poções da semana passada. Vocês não têm idéia de como estava mal-humorado quando o encontramos há pouco... Só não está aborrecido com Lilly e Snape que tiraram notas boas. " comentou Julian.

James olhou disfarçadamente para Evans que se matinha sem jeito com a informação que fora dada aos colegas a seu respeito.

"Que nota você tirou, Evans?" perguntou o garoto de cabelos rebeldes.

"Nota máxima..."

"Incrível! Você acertou a questão sobre o ácido extraído da bile dos diabretes? Achei que ninguém mataria essa. Slughorn ferrou direitinho todo mundo na última prova. Quer dizer, todo mundo menos você, né?" comentou Sirius visivelmente surpreso.

"Snape da Sonserina também tirou nota máxima..." informou a menina indicando o lugar solitário na mesa da Sonserina que o garoto magricela ocupava. Os cabelos oleosos cobriam-lhe totalmente o rosto. Ninguém se sentava ao seu lado.

"Ele não conta!" riu-se James trocando um olhar cúmplice com Sirius.

Lilly pareceu inflamar-se com o desdém na voz do colega.

"Por que ele não conta?"

"Sinceramente, Lilly, o Ranhoso é solitário, vive com o nariz enterrado naqueles livros e não possui uma vida. É um idiota. A única coisa que tem para fazê-lo companhia são as provas mesmo. Ele não é como a gente... Aliás... acho que ele nem é gente..."

"O nome dele não é Ranhoso. Ele não é idiota. E é tanto aqui quanto você ou eu. Toda a Escola debocha dele e ele permanece calado a maioria das vezes. Não tem vergonha de se juntar com todos para debochar dele? Todos contra um é covardia, Potter..."

As palavras de Lilly caíram como uma pesada pedra sobre a mesa. Remus e Julian trocaram olhares ansiosos. Sirius e Peter levantaram as cabeças de seus pratos. James simplesmente a olhou parecendo aborrecido antes de se pronunciar.

"Está falando sério?"

"Estou...".

"Quem você pensa que é...?". retorquiu James se levantando.

"Opa, opa, vamos parar por aqui". adiantou-se Sirius também se levantando para acalmar o amigo.

James não lhe deu ouvidos.

"Você é amiguinha do Ranhoso, Evans? É a defensora dele? Quem você acha que é para me dar lições de moral? Se tem tanta pena, por que não vai lá e se senta ao lado do Ranhoso...?"

"Pare de chamá-lo assim, Potter! Você é patético! São pessoas como você que destroem a imagem da nossa Casa.."

"Eu levo pontos para a Grifinória sempre! Muitos dos rubis que estão dentro dos contadores da nossa Casa fui eu que coloquei!"

"Não, a equipe toda de Quadribol colocou. Não foi só você. Mas, não estou falando de pontos. Estou falando de caráter..."

Julian puxou a amiga pelo braço.

"Chega, Lilly!"

"Não acredito que está tão doída pelo Ranhoso. Quem é ele para você? Seu namorado? Daqui a pouco vai estar com a esquisitice dele."

A menina pestanejou. Sua voz se alterava um pouco.

"Você se acha muito bom, não é Potter?"

"É, talvez eu me ache... Mas, você também se acha, Evans. Gosta de bancar a boazinha na frente de todos! Você joga charme pra todo garoto que passa diante de você na Escola e depois posa de santa! Só porque é bonitinha, acha que pode falar como quiser? Tente ir para outra mesa vender suas idéias ridículas..."

A menina calou-se instantaneamente. Seus olhos avermelharam-se e sem nada dizer, ela deu as costas para os colegas que a olhavam esperando qualquer resposta muito agressiva. Silenciosamente, ela pegou sua mochila e se retirou do Grande Salão. Julian a seguiu.

"Está louco, James? Onde está com a cabeça para tratar assim, Lilly?" perguntou Remus parecendo abalado.

"Você pegou pesado, James! Se não gostou dela defender o Ranhoso, era só deixar para lá. Não precisava ofendê-la!" pronunciou-se Sirius também parecendo surpreso.

Potter voltou a se sentar e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, tentou sem vontade terminar o café.

Remus ainda o fitava com incredibilidade. Definitivamente, não estava acostumado a ver o enigmático Potter perder o seu controle. Sirius também parecia desconfiado. Porém, nada mais se falou sobre o assunto.

CUT

As aulas do dia transcorreram tranqüilamente. Potter e Evans mantiveram-se afastados sem se confrontarem novamente. Durante a aula de Aritmancia, na qual a menina de cabelos cor de cobre costumava sentar-se atrás de Potter, ela trocou de lugar com um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa.

Em Poções, Slughorn realmente repreendeu a turma pelos resultados da prova que aplicara na semana anterior. Todos, com exceção de Snape e Evans estavam muito abaixo do esperado. Não passariam no N.O.M.s dessa forma.

A classe permaneceu ouvindo durante longos minutos, elogios que o professor tecia aos dois alunos, fazendo sempre ressalvas de como desde o primeiro momento em que colocara os olhos em ambos, soubera que eram talentosos, inteligentes...

Lilly parecia muito encabulada levantando o livro até acima do nariz e olhando para trás a cada menção do seu nome, como se outra Evans estudasse naquela sala. Snape, por outro lado, estava sério e parecia à vontade com os elogios do professor.

Na saída, Remus mostrou-se atordoado quando guardou a prova que recebera dentro da sua mochila. Estava com anotações do gabarito que o professor colocara no quadro rabiscado em cada canto do exame.

"Não acredito que fui tão mal! Preciso estudar para recuperar essa nota..."

"Pelo menos você tirou cinco. Metade da turma está com nota vermelha, Remus." retorquiu Peter olhando com desalento o dois escrito em seu pergaminho.

"Mas, isso para mim é uma surpresa! Eu nunca tirei menos do que oito em Poções!" insistiu o garoto de cabelos castanhos "Só tirei uma nota baixa quando estava doente no primeiro ano. E ainda assim, foi mais alta do que essa..."

"Bem vindo ao N.O.M.s." concluiu Sirius amassando sua prova e jogando-a dentro do caldeirão que um aluno do primeiro ano arrastava enquanto subia as masmorras "Poções nunca foi minha matéria favorita mesmo."

"Sirius, não faz isso!" censurou-o Remus retirando o pergaminho amassado de dentro do caldeirão de latão de um atordoado corvinense e guardando-o para jogar em uma lixeira.

"Ah, relaxa, lobinho! Desde que você se tornou monitor está mais certinho do que nunca".

"Por favor, Sirius, faça-me esquecer que sou monitor só hoje! Não acredito que ainda vou ter que comparecer a festinha de Slughorn. James, você não quer mesmo vir? Slughorn acha que você é o futuro da liga britânica de Quadribol e vai adorar tê-lo por lá... "

"De maneira nenhuma, Remus! Desculpe, amigo. Você sabe que se não me esforço para te acompanhar é porque acho realmente intragáveis essas reuniões..."

"Sirius, vem comigo!" dirigiu-se o garoto de cabelos castanhos ao colega com um olhar suplicante.

"Eu tô pensando, lobinho... Tô pensando... Depois, te dou a resposta. É que eu também não gosto dele me perguntando a cada dois minutos coisas a respeito dos Black". justificou-se Sirius com sinceridade.

"Não ficaremos muito tempo. Eu só preciso comparecer no final das contas..."

"Ainda temos Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Feitiços hoje... Alguém aí fez a pesquisa do Flitwick?" perguntou Pettigrew aos amigos, virando a cabeça para olhar Julian que passava por ele no corredor.

"Apenas você não fez a pesquisa, Peter. Pode ficar com o meu rascunho. Mas, seria melhor você passar a fazer os deveres de casa como preparatório para o N.O.M.s, sabe? E pare de secar a Parker desse jeito! Está parecendo um maníaco..." repreendeu-o James.

"Ele não desgrudou os olhos na hora em que ela foi falar com o Remus hoje de manhã." acrescentou Sirius.

"Antes, nem achava a Parker tanta coisa. Mas, desde que ela voltou das férias está bonita. Está bem mais crescidinha do que antes, se é que me entendem..." justificou-se Pettigrew.

"Você se interessa por todas as meninas da Escola, Peter. Não vai comentar nada sobre Lilly? Muitos garotos são louquinhos por ela..." indagou-lhe Remus quando a garota de cabelos cor de cobre cruzou também o seu caminho.

Peter seguiu com o olhar a menina que o ignorou totalmente.

"Poxa, aí é deslealdade! A Evans é linda! Mas, essa daí nunca vai me dar bola mesmo. Então, me contento com a amiguinha dela... Ei, Sirius, o que acha da Evans?"

"É bonita, mas não faz o meu tipo... Faz o seu, não é James?"

Potter desviou rapidamente os olhos fixos daquele cabelo flamejante que movia-se suavemente diante de si.

"Por que está dizendo isso?"

"Por nada. Só achei que fizesse. Voluntariosa, orgulhosa, popular... você gosta disso, né?"

James se viu aturdido com o comentário de Black. Questionou-se se o rapaz desconfiara de algo para dizê-lo aquelas palavras.

"Como posso ter uma opinião positiva sobre ela depois da briga que tivemos hoje de manhã?" redargüiu James, tentando parecer natural.

"Uma menina desafiando James Potter! Está aí uma coisa boa de se ver..." comentou Remus sem maldade.

Sirius ainda tinha o olhar fixo no garoto de cabelos rebeldes, porém se lhe ocorria algum pensamento específico naquele momento, não o transmitiu aos amigos.

Ainda conversando, os quatro caminharam até os jardins de Hogwarts para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. No caminho, encontraram Carlson voltando da aula de Herbologia.

O rapaz corvinense cumprimentou Remus com um beijo afetuoso no rosto antes de se afastar. Lançava-lhe ele ainda olhares significativos referentes à noite passada.

"É impressão minha ou ele está com a cabeça inchada?" indagou Sirius ao garoto de cabelos castanhos "Falta de vergonha ele ficar te beijando na frente de todos! Ainda por cima, passou a mão nas suas costas! Só porque é monitor não chamam a atenção dele...Aliás, por que ele continua sendo monitor se os monitores de todas as Casas pediram dispensa do cargo por causa do N.I.E.M...?"

"Bem, ele achou que conseguiria lidar bem com as duas coisas, acho eu..."

"Fez isso só para se exibir para você...! Duvido que ele passe no N.I.E.M. Ah, Remus e vê se tira esse cachecol de uma vez! Até aqui fora está calor..." redargüiu-lhe Sirius permanecendo subitamente mal-humorado.

"Por que não pede a Carlson que vá com você à reunião de Slughorn? Se ele souber que você não quer ir sozinho, certamente, ele vai fazer questão de te acompanhar, Remus..." sugeriu Peter lançando um olhar malicioso ao amigo de cabelos compridos.

Antes que Remus pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Sirius se adiantou.

"Cala a boca, Pettigrew! Eu o acompanharei. Já está decidido..."

O professor que os esperava próximo ao lago para dar início à aula, fez sinal para que se aproximassem. Muitos alunos já estavam presentes. Remus sorriu para Sirius que ainda aborrecido, arrastava os pés no chão como um menino muito contrariado.

CUT

James se encontrava sentado na mesma cama que Sirius. Os dois rapazes conversavam animadamente enquanto fitavam um pedaço de pergaminho que um deles trazia à mão.

"Faltam feitiços nos corredores e nas salas dos professores. Precisamos utilizar encantamentos que destaquem até mesmo uma mosca em meio a tantas pessoas...".

"Precisamos que Remus desenhe a Torre de Astronomia e as Masmorras antes de qualquer novo feitiço que coloquemos nesse pergaminho".

Sirius parecia bastante satisfeito com os caminhos e salas de Hogwarts desenhados por Remus que agora estavam impregnados de magia. Os nomes de alguns alunos movendo-se debilmente pelos corredores já podiam ser discernidos.

"Dessa vez, os livros servirão melhor. Encantamentos de segurança e encantamentos de vigilância... Não foi de todo difícil encontrá-los na biblioteca..." comentou Peter da escrivaninha onde se encontrava sentado, folheando um volume com encadernação de couro.

Remus voltava ao dormitório, saindo do pequeno banheiro que se localizava na sala ao lado. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos trajava roupas trouxas: jeans escuro, camisa listrada de gola alta e casaco cinza.

James se pronunciou quando o amigo se aproximou.

"Ei, Remus... Seus desenhos das passagens e caminhos da Escola estão impressionantes!"

"Obrigado, copiei algumas imagens de 'Hogwarts, uma história'..."

Sirius sorriu para o garoto de cabelos castanhos. Seus olhos se detiveram rapidamente na cor desbotada de suas roupas e na lã envelhecida de seu casaco.

"Melhor você parecer um pouco mais animado na reunião de Slug. Está com uma cara péssima, lobinho..."

"Obrigado por me informar, Sirius. Bom, podemos ir..."

O garoto de cabelos compridos parecia hesitante. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele se ergueu em um salto, puxando em seguida seu malão de debaixo da cama. Parecia concentrado, procurando algo entre suas vestes, até que finalmente encontrou um pesado casaco preto que lhe pertencia. Um pouco encabulado, ele atirou-o ao amigo.

Como Remus parecesse nada compreender ainda, Sirius se explicou timidamente.

"Bem... na reunião de Slug certamente haverá muitos sonserinos, sabe? Não quero aqueles idiotas fazendo piadinhas sobre o que você veste...".

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos pareceu indeciso por um segundo. Porém, com um sorriso de compreensão, ele não relutou em tirar o casaco usado incontáveis vezes nos passeios a Hogsmeade e vestir a peça tão elegante que Sirius lhe dera.

Black, ao contrário de Remus, possuía uma linhagem aristocrática, independente desse fato incomodá-lo ou não. Suas roupas eram sempre caras, sofisticadas e exibia uma elegância que parecia já estar impregnada em seus movimentos, gestos, ainda que fosse rebelde em suas atitudes diárias. Era fato que, apesar de não estabelecer boas relações com sua família, usava as roupas que seus pais lhe compravam, assim como alimentava em si um refinamento introduzido por estes.

Lupin estava acostumado a ouvir ocasionalmente deboches a respeito de sua pobreza. De suas roupas envelhecidas, dos casacos com linhas soltas nos punhos. Porém, Sirius demonstrava verdadeira impaciência com tais provocações. Parecia feri-lo esse rebaixamento que faziam de Remus, principalmente quando o garoto de cabelos castanhos encarava a todos olhares de desdém com indulgência.

Os dois garotos que compareceriam a reunião de Slugnorn se despediram dos amigos e, deixando o dormitório, rumaram para as Masmorras. O casaco de Sirius dançava no corpo de Remus que pouco parecia se importar.

Ao chegar à modesta festa, os dois garotos se depararam com um efusivo Slughorn que se posicionava no centro da enorme mesa, servindo-se da garrafa de seu hidromel favorito. Ao seu lado, estavam sentados alguns conhecidos alunos da sonserina que fitaram Sirius e Remus com antipatia no momento em que se aproximaram.

Julian, monitora da Grifinória, parecia muito deslocada ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos loiros que Remus reconheceu como monitor da Lufa-Lufa. Um pouco mais adiante, outros alunos que não pertenciam a Sonserina se agrupavam também silenciosos. Severus Snape estava em um canto, parecendo não pertencer a nenhuma Casa. Seus olhos se ergueram subitamente para se fixarem no pálido grifinório quando este chegou.

Remus reconheceu entre o grupo sonserino próximo ao professor de Poções, os membros da família de Sirius que estudavam em Hogwarts. Ao lado da menina com cabelos presos em fitas verdes que se chamava Narcisa, encontrava-se Lucius Malfoy conversando animadamente com alguns colegas.

"Ninguém merece... Ainda podemos voltar, se quiser..." cochichou Sirius entre dentes para o amigo enquanto fingia sorrir.

"Ora, ora, os dois alunos ilustres que faltavam finalmente chegaram!" começou Slughorn abrindo os braços teatralmente, como se à distância pudesse abraçar a ambos rapazes "Cheguei a pensar que não viriam, já que não seria a primeira vez..."

Remus sorria de uma maneira tão forçada que Julian sufocou uma risada quando olhou o colega. Seu rosto denunciava uma cômica sofreguidão por estar lá.

"Como poderíamos deixar de comparecer, professor Slughorn...?" redargüiu Sirius sarcasticamente se sentando com Remus ao lado dos monitores.

"Sirius Black, não prefere se sentar ao lado de sua adorável família?"

O garoto de cabelos compridos fingiu refletir um pouco sobre a proposta oferecida pelo professor, respondendo por fim laconicamente.

"Não".

"Bem, bem, jovem Sirius. Foi uma surpresa para mim quando o Chapéu Seletor o colocou na Casa da Grifinória. De fato, foi uma perda irreparável para a Sonserina. Estou acostumado a colecionar os membros de sua família em minha Casa. Há alguns anos, perdi sua prima Andrômeda para a Lufa-Lufa. Depois, perdi você. No entanto, você parece ter se saído muito bem durante esses anos na Grifinória. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew e você parecem muito amigos..."

"Melhores amigos." retorquiu Sirius mais uma vez de forma seca.

Slughorn não parecia perceber o comportamento cortante do aluno.

"Estava acabando de perguntar a Regulus como está Hellénne, a mãe de vocês... Menina muito talentosa ela foi durante a época em que estudou em Hogwarts... Me diga você, como ela está, Sirius..."

O rapaz de cabelos compridos deu de ombros e indicou com a cabeça Bellatrix sentada ao lado da irmã, com os cabelos ainda cortados como os de um garoto.

"Pergunte a ela... Ela deve estar bem mais inteirada sobre o estado físico e psicológico de minha mãe..."

"Você parece não se dar muito bem com sua família, não é mesmo Sirius?"

"Pareço? Impressão sua... Somos inseparáveis... Me diga, professor, está orgulhoso de seu último arremate?" indagou Sirius indicando Regulus com os olhos.

"Estes membros da família Black são definitivamente o orgulho de minha Casa. Todos os Black são famosos por ocuparem importantes cargos no Ministério e na aristocracia bruxa".

"Tinha esperança que meu irmão viesse para a Grifinória. Quanto aos outros, acho que todas as Casas fizeram um bom negócio em mandá-los para a Sonserina. Aliás, professor, é com satisfação que o informo que não pode devolvê-los para o Chapéu Seletor... São seu orgulho. São sua responsabilidade agora... Conserte-os com suas poções se souber como fazer isso... "

Remus viu a atmosfera tensa percorrer cada canto da mesa. Os alunos se calaram perante a voz de Sirius que se erguia como um véu de ácida cor. Bellatrix Black nada disse. Apenas semicessou os olhos em direção ao primo, se mantendo desafiadora em sua cadeira como um gato preparado para saltar.

Horace Slughorn sorriu sem graça. A princípio, pareceu em dúvida se o aluno lhe lançara uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou uma resposta bem atrevida. Por fim, o professor finalmente desistiu de Sirius e mudou o enfoque da conversa para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que estava sentado ao seu lado.

"Sua última nota em Poções não foi das melhores, senhor Lupin. Espero que a companhia de seus 'melhores amigos' não esteja o distraindo das matérias...".

"Pelo contrário, professor. Sirius, James e Peter são ótimas companhias e excelentes alunos também..."

"Ótimas companhias até mesmo no desempenho acadêmico, pelo que vejo, uma vez que as notas dos quatro decresceram juntas..."

Uma chuva de risinhos se levantou entre o grupo de alunos da sonserina. Slughorn prosseguiu.

"Talvez, você devesse solicitar a companhia de Lilly Evans que está na sua Casa, Lupin. Excelente menina, aquela. Um pouco atrevida, é verdade, mas possui coração e talento incomparáveis... ".

Os alunos sonserinos se calaram mordidos por ouvirem pela vigésima vez no dia, o nome da menina grifinória sendo elogiado pelo diretor de sua Casa.

"Ou ainda, por que não pede a ajuda, Lupin, de um aluno de minha Casa? Snape também é um verdadeiro fenômeno em minha matéria. Nunca vi nenhum estudante nesta Escola preparar Poções com a velocidade e perícia que ele prepara. Talvez, devesse estudar junto com ele para que seus noves não se transformem em cinco, como da última vez..."

Severus tinha os olhos fixos no rapaz que parecia empalidecer a cada crítica que o professor fazia a seu desempenho. À menção do nome do sonserino, Remus finalmente se deparou com aquelas janelas vítreas que o fitavam do outro lado da mesa. Timidamente ele sorriu e, timidamente foi correspondido por lábios que não estavam acostumados a se estreitarem naquele gesto singular.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos tivera seu corpo examinado da cabeça aos pés por Snape no momento em que chegara. O sonserino reconhecera o casaco preto elegante como não pertencente ao mundo desbotado de Remus. Certa vez, ele vira Sirius com aquele mesmo casaco em um passeio a Hogsmeade. Na ocasião, o grifinório tinha atrás de si um grupo de meninas do quarto ano que suspiravam em seu encalço.

Snape odiou ver aquele traje pertencente a Black sobre os ombros de Lupin. Era como se os braços e mãos daquele que odiava descessem sinuosamente pelo corpo daquele que adorava. Aquele casaco parecia dar um estranho poder de posse ao garoto de cabelos compridos. E isso preenchia Severus com uma inesgotável desordem.

Quanta paixão, quanto torpor, quanta cólera nessa indômita adolescência!

Que escorpiões eram aqueles que desciam-lhe da barriga até a virilha toda a vez que pensava ou sentia Remus respirando o mesmo ar impuro que o seu? Por que formigas anêmicas corroíam-lhe o cérebro quando um ciúme carente o abatia nas horas mortas da tarde, trazendo-lhe dor de morte?

Que ardor, que clamor de amores inexatos era empurrado todos os dias para dentro de salas de aulas! Sobre toda essa extenuante transcendência nunca se falava. Trancava-se ela com ferrolhos de silêncio dilacerado e celibatário sob uniformes negros ou lençóis alvos de noites febris e úmidas.

(CUT)

James permanecera na Sala Comunal da Grifinória diante da lareira. As chamas ardiam a madeira que estalava seus últimos suspiros de vida antes que perecesse no fogo. O ar se aquecia e sobre a poltrona, o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes, solitário, treinava pequenos feitiços com sua varinha.

Alguns alunos estudavam ou conversavam em mesas dispostas no ambiente. Peter jogava xadrez com um colega do quarto ano, enquanto alguns estudantes do primeiro ano olhavam maravilhados os pássaros, os girassóis ou as mariposas que James conjurava com tédio, fazendo-os desaparecerem segundos depois.

Próxima à janela, estava a garota de cabelos sangüíneos com um grupo de amigas. Todas conversavam em uma linguagem particular que exigia sorrisos, gestos sigilosos, códigos indecifráveis, perfume suave de cereja, maçã ou qualquer coisa que tornasse mais doce aquele pedaço de atmosfera.

James ocasionalmente olhava naquela direção da Sala Comunal e ocasionalmente, algumas meninas ali sentadas o fitavam com pupilas melíferas. No entanto, o pequeno e perene mar verde não se estendia nunca à ele. Lilly nunca o olhava. Parecia que aquela alva nuca pontilhada estava determinada a não mover-se em sua direção, fizesse ele o que fizesse.

Aos poucos, cada menina foi se retirando da mesa e se despedindo das remanescentes. Com olhos finalmente sonolentos, elas se dirigiam ao dormitório. Por último, permaneceu sentada à mesa apenas Lilly e uma garota morena do sexto ano.

James desejou ardentemente que Lilly resolvesse ficar ali sentada, mesmo que a amiga de secretas conversas se retirasse.

Demorou para que as duas se despedissem. Uma hora aproximadamente. Cinco vezes o algarismo hediondo da espera...

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes certificou-se que a silhueta alta da moça de cabelos crespos e negros desaparecesse na escadaria do dormitório. Aproximou-se, ele lentamente da mesa onde Lilly começara a ler uma revista trouxa.

A menina quando o viu, desviou o olhar, mas conforme ele se direcionava a ela, ela sustentou um rosto extremamente defensivo.

"Oi, Evans... Eu gostaria de falar a sós com você um minuto..." começou ele.

"Escute, Potter, se você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã, eu prefiro não tocar no assunto..."

"Escute, Evans! Eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas por aquilo que falei mais cedo... Sobre...você jogar charme para os garotos, sabe...?"

A menina pestanejou surpresa por um segundo.

"Veio aqui para me pedir desculpas?"

"Sim..."

Lilly esboçou um sorriso hesitante antes de prosseguir.

"Ok... Está tudo bem, Potter. Eu realmente fiquei chateada. Eu não sou esse tipo de garota. Eu..."

"Evans" interrompeu James "Não precisa se explicar. Eu sei que você não é nenhuma oferecida. Eu apenas me exaltei e tentei te magoar..."

Os dois se detiveram no silêncio. Lilly o partiu com timidez.

"Obrigada, Potter. Desculpas aceitas..."

"Não precisa agradecer. Como disse daquela vez na casa de Remus, você é bem legal..."

James desviou os olhos daquelas chamas verdes, antes que a razão lhe fugisse.

"Acho que devo também pedir desculpas por ter te beijado daquela forma na casa de Remus. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo..."

Lilly corou um pouco extremamente sem jeito pelo rumo que a conversa tomara. Apesar disso, ela se esforçou para parecer natural.

"Esqueça isso. Foi só um beijo. Não devemos mais falar nisso..."

"Eu deixei me levar... por sua beleza, Evans. Acabei agindo mal com você".

"Potter, eu também te beijei. Você não me forçou a nada..."

Os dois garotos permaneceram em silêncio sem se olharem. As franjas de ambos escondendo o embaraço de seus olhos. James não sabia o que dizer. Lilly tampouco.

"Você estava chateada porque o garoto que ia com você à festa não estava lá..." começou James com cautela. Lilly fez um gesto de impaciência.

"Meu ex-namorado. Eu me lembro disso. Bem, ele mal se livrou de mim e já está saindo com uma colega do último ano".

"Bom, eu sinto muito..."

"Não sinta. O nosso namoro ia de mal a pior... Gênios incompatíveis, sabe? Brigas e brigas..."

"Está saindo com alguém recentemente?"

A menina parecia muito pouco confortável com a pergunta do colega. Respondeu com desconfiança.

"Não... Por que está me perguntando isso?"

"Curiosidade" retorquiu James, fingindo casualidade, ainda que seu rosto começasse a esquentar "Vejo você sempre conversando com um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa. Achei que fosse seu namorado..."

"Bem..." começou a menina sem jeito "... não tenho tido experiências de romance muito boas. Acho melhor permanecer sozinha durante um tempo. Alan é só um amigo. Melhor que as coisas fiquem assim... Como você está com Sirius...?"

James baixou os olhos pesadamente.

"Está tudo ótimo..."

Lilly imitou seu gesto.

"Que bom..."

"Eu não contei para ele sobre o beijo que trocamos durante as férias... Não consegui dizer nenhuma palavra sobre aquele dia. "

Lilly sorriu não fitando o rosto de James.

"Você gosta muito dele, não é mesmo?"

"Sirius é insubstituível..."

A menina de cabelos cor de cobre pareceu subitamente um pouco mais nervosa. Fez menção de se levantar enquanto ainda se dirigia ao garoto com uma compreensiva voz.

"Entendo que não queira contar nada para ele. Talvez, seja melhor assim. Ele não precisa saber sobre algo que não teve importância para você, Potter..."

James sentado mirava aquela menina de pé diante de si. Seus cabelos flamejantes queimavam em outonal fogo os olhos do rapaz. Este, tampouco, encontrava alívio nas pupilas de infinitas bruxarias de Lilly. Ela era pequena, mas possuía a altivez de alturas que se formavam em seu espírito. Possuía lábios desejáveis de quinze anos. Beijáveis e hábeis.

O rapaz esticou seu braço por sobre a mesa e tocou aquele pulso macio de Lilly que se contraiu em surpresa. Todas as veias em confuso alerta.

"Evans, eu penso naquele beijo todos os dias. Penso em você. Ele não foi sem importância..."

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio. A pressão sangüínea de Lilly sob a mão áspera de James. As palavras os rodeando como libélulas agitadas. O ar, o momento, a vida em suspenso.

Não havia frases que competissem com aquela estranha vibração, aquela doce letargia. Nem mesmo o sorriso de Lilly correspondido por James os salvou do delírio em que se perdiam. Nem mesmo o pulso da menina que pouco a pouco escorregou do toque de James foi suficiente para a ruptura.

Ela alegou que precisava ir dormir. Despediu-se com inefável doçura. Parecia graciosamente atordoada quando sem mais nenhuma palavra, subiu a escada que a levaria para o dormitório.

James permaneceu sentado. Sentia ainda contra seus dedos o calor marmóreo, a pulsação vital de Lilly. Entre a aspereza de sua pele, infiltrava-se uma maciez que emanava debilmente por aqueles calos que adquirira jogando Quadribol. Todo seu corpo, todo seu esconderijo insondável encerrava agora um inocente segredo. Sua palma tinha agora a textura dela, assim como seus lábios.

E o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes atingira em seus sentimentos a sobriedade do afeto. Mais uma vez, adiantara-se em sua idade. A turbulência adolescente se partira. O desespero se calara. O torpor cedera. E tudo o que restara fora uma consciente adoração.

(CUT)

"Venha, vamos ficar na sala ao lado. Antes que Slughorn comece novamente a nos bombardear com suas perguntas, é melhor darmos uma sumida." cochichou Sirius para Remus, puxando-o discretamente para longe das vistas do professor.

Sirius perdera visivelmente a paciência naquela informal reunião. Durante toda a noite, os dois garotos haviam sido exaustivamente abordados pelo professor de Poções sobre assuntos que lhes aborreciam. Em um determinado momento, o professor chegara a comentar que comprara uma bonita peça de tapeçaria da família Lupin em uma loja de segunda mão do Beco Diagonal. O estado dos bordados estava impecável. Realmente, uma pena que a família de Remus tivesse que se desfazer de tantas coisas para saldar dívidas inesgotáveis. Desfizeram-se até mesmo dos móveis e da tapeçaria da casa. Realmente, lamentável!

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos consentiu que o outro o conduzisse para fora daquele ambiente. Slughorn estava na segunda garrafa de hidromel e os estudantes ao seu redor se serviam de frutas cristalizadas e água de gilly. Realmente, todos pareciam não perceber que os dois deslizavam para a sala ao lado.

Entre as poções, ingredientes e frascos que Slughorn guardava no espaçoso escritório, Sirius e Remus permaneceram, sentindo-se bem mais à vontade. Bastavam-se quando sozinhos. Ambos se sentaram sobre a mesa de mogno que se manteve firme sob o peso dos dois.

Nas paredes escuras da sala havia quadros de natureza morta que jaziam tristes. Em alguns recipientes, incensos de ópio ou de aromas doces ardiam silenciosamente, exalando um perfume inebriante capaz de varrer qualquer outro cheiro da úmida masmorra.

Sirius retirou do seu bolso a cigarreira de prata que trazia embrulhada em um lenço. Sobre o metal bem polido do estojo desenhava-se em relevo o brasão da família Black. Remus o olhou com curiosidade e antes que perguntasse qualquer coisa, o amigo se explicou.

"Ok, eu roubei do gabinete do meu pai no tempo em que permaneci lá no início das férias. Ele tem várias iguais a essa. Nem ao menos deve ter dado por falta..."

"Oh, Sirius, não acenda. Isso vai acabar te matando..."

"Ora, deixe de ser sempre tão correto, Remus." redargüiu o garoto de cabelos compridos acendendo o cigarro entre seus lábios com a varinha "Ninguém nessa Escola nunca morreu por isso. Ande, tome..."

Como Sirius insistisse para que Remus o acompanhasse, o garoto de cabelos castanhos acabou cedendo. Já fizera isso duas outras vezes induzido também por James. Ele sabia que no fundo, os dois amigos adoravam perverter a sua conduta sempre impecável e certinha. Ambos se divertiam muito com isso.

Remus sentia a fumaça espalhar-se por sua garganta e pulmões, imaginando que cara a senhora Lupin faria vendo seu adorável filho fumando cigarros de girassóis em uma sala vazia. Tecnicamente, eles eram bem mais inofensivos que os cigarros do mundo trouxa. Contudo, ainda assim causavam males.

"James e eu somos um grande problema em sua vida, não é mesmo, lobinho?"

"De fato..."

"Mas, você não consegue viver sem nós..."

"Quem disse isso? Experimentem para ver..."

"Você não sobreviveria nem uma hora..."

"Conseguiria viver muitos anos sem vocês dois aprontando comigo..."

"Viver, você viveria, mas viveria mal, né? Com quem mais poderia gostar de passar o resto de sua vida...?"

"Como você é presunçoso, Sirius Black..."

"E você é uma gracinha com quem adoro mexer. Apesar de tecnicamente nunca ter realmente 'mexido'com você..."

"Cuidado com as brincadeirinhas de duplo sentido, Sirius..."

Os dois garotos sentados sobre a mesa conduziam a conversa com um ar de diversão. Ambos sorriam.

"Quando eu sair dessa Escola, Remus, vou sentir falta disso..."

"Disso o quê?"

"Disso tudo... Como estaremos todos nós daqui a vinte anos? Seremos velhos carcomidos pelo tempo. Estaremos trabalhando em tediosos e cômodos cargos, nos encontrando menos do que gostaríamos e esquecendo cada vez mais tudo o que estamos vivendo hoje..."

"Sirius, não estaremos carcomidos pelo tempo daqui a vinte anos. E nós quatro, os marotos, como você gosta de chamar, não deixaremos de nos ver nunca. Nenhum de nós jamais esquecerá tudo o que estamos vivendo aqui".

"As pessoas mudam..."

"Não, você. Sirius Black vai ser sempre irresistível. E nós estaremos com você aonde você quiser estar..."

"Você não está comigo em um lugar onde eu quero, lobinho..."

"Sirius, o que deu em você? Está cheio de gracejos hoje. Ontem, você me deu um sermão daqueles depois da aula de História da Magia e hoje está se divertindo comigo..."

"Tudo o que eu falei ontem, lobinho, sustento ainda. Inclusive sobre aquilo de eu estar me segurando para não perder o controle com você..."

"Você me diz essas coisas e depois se chateia quando eu fico enciumado de ver você e James batendo uma pro outro na aula de História da Magia..."

"Então, você está admitindo que realmente sentiu ciúmes ontem...?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos desviou os olhos para o assoalho.

"Em que isso muda a situação?"

"Melhora quando eu consigo arrancar alguma verdade de você..."

"Para seu próprio prazer...?"

"Você não compreende que eu adoro em você tudo o que o apavora, que esconde...?"

Os dois garotos tinham os rostos próximos. Sirius apagara o seu cigarro na sola de suas botas. Seus olhos fitavam o amigo da cabeça aos pés enquanto acariciava-lhe as mãos.

"... Há tantas coisas em você que desconheço mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Seus versos que não mostra a ninguém, seus pensamentos, como se sente sobre a situação em que nós três estamos. Existem muitas coisas escondidas por trás dessa sua racionalidade toda. E eu estou cavando até onde posso para te enxergar por inteiro, lobinho..."

"Nada dessas coisas importam. Você já encontrou minha verdade mais preciosa... Já sabe o que sinto por você..."

"É verdade, eu sei... E nunca esquecerei de como me revelou tudo naquela noite. Perdemos a linha no escritório de seu pai por causa de nossas emoções... Nunca o vira antes tão vulnerável, Remus... E essa sua fragilidade me atrai muito..."

Remus apagou o seu cigarro também com um gesto de impaciência.

"Você e James sempre acreditam que sou fraco e bonzinho, não é mesmo? Se soubessem das coisas de que sou capaz, se assustariam..."

Sirius sorriu com uma afetação admirada.

"E essas coisas das quais é capaz estão também incluídas em suas verdades? Não se preocupe, um dia eu chego até elas, Remus... Mas, ao contrário de James, eu não acho que você seja tão cheio de boas virtudes assim... Principalmente, quando fica nos olhando e se auto-limita a não nos tocar. Principalmente, quando você é para mim uma tentação viva e fica jogando charme para aquele idiota do Carlson. Sabe o que sinto vontade de fazer com você quando me deixa subindo pelas paredes?"

O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentia que suas faces se avermelhavam. Dessa forma, desviou novamente o rosto para o chão. Nem sempre era bom ruborizar diante de Sirius Black. Nem sempre, era bom deixar que ele vencesse todas...

Quando reergueu seus olhos, Remus tinha uma paixão desafiadora. Harmonizara-se com o espírito do outro rapaz. Nas órbitas, pupilas em chamas.

"Eu te provoco fazendo apenas essas coisas tão sutis? Pensei que se atraísse mais por atitudes invasivas como James te masturbando no meio da aula..."

Sirius se deteve um segundo antes que respondesse.

"Gostaria de estar no lugar dele, Remus?"

"Não... Prefiro te deixar subindo pelas paredes durante a noite enquanto durmo..."

"Você é descarado, lobinho..."

"Prefere que eu deixe de ser?"

"Não..."

Os dois garotos se fitavam profundamente. As cabeças próximas. Sirius sorria ainda e Remus respondia àquele olhar provocante.

"Então, essa é mais uma verdade cabal em você... De inocente não tem nada... E está flertando comigo..."

"Errado. Possuo alguma inocência. E possuo também coisas que nem você nem ninguém nunca compreenderá, Sirius Black... Além disso, o flerte é uma promessa ou não de um envolvimento sexual. E eu não estou propondo ir para a cama com você..."

"Não preciso que proponha algo para que eu faça coisas com você, Remus... Provoque só mais um pouco, apenas mais um pouco, para que veja também do que sou capaz..."

O garoto de cabelos castanhos se sentiu instigado por aquele mar cinzento que o observava com escandalosa volúpia. Obviamente, estaria louco por medir forças com Sirius. Por incendiar aquela potência segura apenas pela tênue linha chamada sanidade.

Remus sustentou em si os olhos do garoto de cabelos compridos quando se ergueu sobre os joelhos e posicionou-se sobre ele. Com particular satisfação, contemplou desconserto sob aqueles cílios negros.

Sirius agora tinha sobre sua virilha, o peso do outro garoto que ainda o fitava quando lhe beijou. Sobre a mesa de madeira escura, os dois trocaram um ardente beijo enquanto Remus movia suavemente sua pélvis sobre aquela maciez que se enrijecia à sua pressão.

O garoto de cabelos compridos o puxava com ânsia para si, percorrendo as mãos por sua pele, pelos tecidos de suas roupas. Remus descia seus lábios até aquele pescoço que eriçava-se sob seus beijos, seus dentes.

"Lobinho, o que está fazendo...?" murmurou Sirius, sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo voltar-se para o outro garoto.

"Quero ver do que você é capaz..."

Sirius sentiu-se totalmente perdido. Não estava acostumado a ter Remus roubando-lhe o controle da situação. No entanto, ter aquele rapaz pequeno com olhos que lhe ferroavam a razão, o embriagavam com a falta de lucidez em proibidos códigos, entregando-se, tomando-lhe daquela forma irrompiam desmedidos e virulentos anseios.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos sentiu o sangue pressionar as paredes carnais da extensão de seu corpo, do seu desejo. De seu dopado desejo que buscava em horas mortas do dia a imagem daquele anjo que despertava-lhe os sentimentos mais superiores e rasteiros em um mesmo momento.

Remus ainda se movia sobre Sirius enquanto o beijava, profanando aquela hierarquia de controle.

Incendiava enquanto Sirius queria 'mexer'com ele, mas estava retido, sentindo o rapaz de cabelos castanhos o provocando daquela maneira obscena, sentado sobre seu sexo, com aquele rosto de forjada inocência.

Sirius o deteve, segurando-o, remexendo alguma coerência entre os cacos de sua razão.

"Pára, Remus! Se você continuar com isso ... se continuar com isso... eu vou ter que ir até o fim com você. Não me obrigue a agarrá-lo neste escritório vazio, independente da sua vontade. Não quero que as coisas aconteçam dessa forma entre nós. Quero muito fazer isso com você, mas não aqui...não assim..."

Remus ignorou o argumento do outro garoto e voltou a provocá-lo. Dessa vez, descendo as mãos até o seu membro rijo.

Sirius fechou os olhos por um minuto, absorvendo aquela nova injeção de desejo. Contudo, depois novamente deteve o outro rapaz com firmeza. Seus dedos fechando-se sobre aquele pulso.

"Remus... Pára! Você quer que eu trepe com você, é isso? Eu não vou parar as coisas no meio, como daquela vez, está entendendo?"

"Podemos ficar juntos, sem precisarmos fazer tudo..."

"Para quê começar se não podemos ir até o fim? Já fizemos isso antes e isso só nos causou sofrimento. Você sabe que ficamos sempre piores depois que começamos e não terminamos..."

Remus começava a se sentir irritado com aquele Sirius que lhe impunha barreiras. Que lhe vetava carícias e correspondência.

"Qual é o problema, Sirius? Precisa do James até mesmo para fornicar comigo?"

No momento em que Remus terminou suas últimas palavras, percebeu imediatamente que dissera algo extremamente impróprio. Sirius o fitou com uma indignação violenta. Com uma mágoa terrível, ele fechou os olhos e pareceu contar até dez ou doze, antes que se manifestasse.

"Eu só não quero repetir os mesmos erros que andamos cometendo. Eu não quero tomar atitudes erradas para sentir você cada vez mais distante, Remus. Aqueles dias na casa de seus pais foram insuportáveis! Ou a gente pára agora... ou mandamos tudo para o inferno e encerramos essa situação de uma vez. Não posso ficar te tendo às prestações. Droga, você sabe como isso também é péssimo para mim!?"

"É péssimo porque trai às prestações James e não consegue arcar com sua consciência!?"

"É péssimo porque estou apaixonado por você, Remus!"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu seu universo em suspenso. As palavras de Sirius pesando com as toneladas dos cinco anos do afeto não correspondido. Cinco anos de literaturas catárticas e olhares oblíquos que simplesmente o contornavam.

"Sirius...?"

O rapaz de cabelos compridos tinha os olhos agora fixos no assoalho. A franja mal cortada como uma cortina de sua indômita verdade. Os punhos firmes. O queixo erguido.

"Quer dizer... Eu acabei me apaixonando por você, Remus. Achei que pudesse ser por tudo o que temos passado de uns tempos para cá, mas... eu não consigo tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Eu penso em você toda hora... E... por isso, para mim é tão difícil nos mantermos nessa situação estranha... Eu não quero apenas ir para a cama com você... mas eu também não quero que fiquemos estagnados em situações como essas... onde a toda hora nosso desejo tem que ser freado..."

Os dois rapazes permaneceram sob maciço silêncio. Um silêncio sepulcral que explodia em significados que riscavam com as unhas qualquer engenho de linguagem. Encerrado, estava em si como a quietude de túmulos ou as paredes de cal e pedra de um catedral.

Remus estava estático em seu lugar. De pé, fitava Sirius enquanto esmigalhava em sua consciência as enzimas servis daquelas declarações. Daquelas doces declarações que ao serem inferidas pelo garoto de cabelos compridos soavam verdadeiras, absolutas, arrancando a anemia passional de Remus. Até que seus olhos ardessem serenamente, ensangüentando as paredes alvas sob aquelas pálpebras inertes.

Sirius a quem amava com a dedicação e precisão de um estranho relógio, o qual o tempo abençoa e não devora, apaixonara-se.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos que desde os onze anos transitava como uma autoridade déspota por aquelas terras ermas e pantanosas que constituíam o coração do amigo entregava-se agora como um animal resignado diante de um sacrifício.

Que audácia! Que deliberada coragem! Aquele garoto assinalava sua paixão, sua afeição, sem hesitação, sem rubor. Apenas a voz e a alma lhe serviam como espada e escudo perante aquela nudez atordoante de sentimentos. Remus, então, descobria que nunca poderia derrotá-lo. Vencê-lo seria improvável. Sirius era a verdade dissecada e soberba diante do lirismo incompreensível da vida.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos se aproximou do outro. Tomou-lhe o rosto trêmulo em suas mãos com uma delicadeza incompatível com sua força. Sorriu com uma melancolia extenuada quando enxergou olhos velados. Os olhos alagados de Remus.

Ambos se abraçaram ainda mudos. Abraçaram-se aterrorizados e ao mesmo tempo, tranqüilos. Sirius acariciava os cabelos finos de Remus enquanto contemplava as extensões imprevisíveis e cegas de seus próprios afetos.

Remus se agarrava ao outro rapaz, fincando os dedos gélidos em seus braços. Para que não lhe fugisse. Para que não errasse seu caminho novamente. Para que ali entre altares de sacrifício fosse para sempre seu, com a insustentável ternura daquelas palavras que tornavam a vida mais turbulenta.

Frases apaixonadas que tumultuavam novamente. Tumultuavam dilacerados sentidos que se iniciavam entre os cinco, percorriam a ilusão, estendiam-se a frágil caixa cardíaca e por fim, se fincavam em cada reentrância adormecida. No interior da existência. E fora dela...

CUT

Severus Snape vira quando Black segurara a mão de Remus e o guiara sombriamente para o escritório do professor Slughorn. Vira quando os dois rapazes trocaram entre si olhares cúmplices em meio aos desagrados daquela festa. Vira como sempre eram tão próximos e afetuosos um com o outro, com seus códigos de doze mil símbolos, com gestos compreensíveis apenas entre ambos.

Indubitavelmente, caminhavam lado a lado em um mesmo universo, desenvolvendo sintonias e composições permitidas somente em um superior plano. Contudo, não era difícil conferir a afetação nebulosa nos olhos de Remus, a sua boca que se entreabria ocasionalmente, absorvendo cada palavra proferida por Sirius em uma adoração inofensiva ou seus olhos de juvenil decadência que pinicavam impertinentemente os desejos do amigo.

Como era possível que todos não vissem aquela sigilosa relação que gritava sob cada poro de seus movimentos a profundidade estabelecida? Estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Deliberadamente, se sorviam na presença de todos com uma insaciabilidade exaustiva. Uma paixão viva. "Amour fou". A mais eficaz poção de amor.

Quando Snape pensou sobre esse fato, crispou os lábios como se um gosto amargo lhe subisse pela boca. A porta do escritório fechada com abandono, levava de si Remus que nunca soubera com se sentia, que nunca ouvira de si sobre sentimentos ou que nunca lhe correspondera.

Severus estava inquieto. Sentara-se solitário naquela mesa colocado no meio da sala de Slughorn sempre atento à ausência que se fazia naquela reunião. Com as unhas fincadas em seus braços, permanecia afastado de todos aqueles que não se aproximavam ou não lhe dedicavam nenhuma atenção. Parecia tomado por uma estranha dor em si que o movia para a frente e para trás em um gesto disciplinado, retesando seus músculos, erguendo um sabor de biles até a altura de sua garganta enquanto contava o inesgotável tempo.

O rapaz deparara-se em um determinado momento com os olhares de Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Black em si.

Ambos conversavam com solenidade próximos à janela. Próximos até o limite da decência. A menina com os olhos fincados no chão. O rapaz com os olhos fincados em seu rosto. Se tocavam apenas para delicados cumprimentos quando Lucius na verdade, desejava em seu íntimo emancipá-la em uma compulsiva arte.

A pequena moça com fitas verdes nos cabelos afastou-se do noivo para perto do professor que lhe chamava para uma animada conversa entre estudantes do primeiro ano. Lucius permaneceu observando Severus. Tinha uma taça de água de gilly em suas mãos quando se aproximou do colega.

"Você está bem, Snape? Está pálido como mármore... "

O garoto de cabelos negros ergueu seu rosto para fitar o rapaz mais velho. Seu rosto estava ausente de espírito. Seu coração em pedaços. Sem responder as palavras de Lucius, ergueu-se sobre suas solas e caminhou com um masoquismo avassalador até aquele portal de madeira que lhe separava da doçura podre de um crime.

Ninguém ainda o notava. Apenas Malfoy com seus olhos transparentes fixos em suas costas. As gargalhadas de outros alunos vindo de seus universos acolhedores soavam como deboches dolorosos em seus ouvidos.

Sua mão trêmula tocara a maçaneta e aquela frieza metálica espalhou-se por seus dedos. Estavam lá há muito tempo. Sem pensar, sufocando, ele entreabriu silenciosamente a porta do escritório de Slughorn.

Seus olhos saltaram em uma castigada percepção.

Ambos estavam de pé, abraçados em meio à sala. Sirius mantinha seu rosto erguido enquanto Remus com olhos encharcados, enterrava a cabeça em seu peito. Ambos afogados demais em seus próprios amores para perceberem a presença intrusa que se materializara atrás de ambos.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos permitiu que Sirius tomasse seu rosto e lhe beijasse. Aqueles fios de cabelos negros se grudando em suas faces lavadas, em meio à carícia de lábios. As pálpebras cedendo ao peso da doçura e protegendo aquelas pupilas chorosas do mundo.

Os braços de Remus enlaçavam o corpo de Sirius para retê-lo para sempre em si.

Severus permaneceu estático, mirando-os. A fúria e dor de uma correnteza se debatendo contra as paredes de seu corpo, arrebentando ossos e alicerces enquanto fechava novamente o portal daquela sórdida realidade.

Sem fraquejar, sem gritar ou destruir, ele deu as costas para sua ruína e caminhou silenciosamente, de cabeça baixa para a saída. As pessoas que agora finalmente pareciam notá-lo lançavam-lhe olhares indagadores conforme arrastava sua existência para fora daquele recinto de falsas festividades, de falsas alegrias.

Trôpego, ele caminhou pelo corredor que o levava a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, tateando as paredes cruas. O seu coração, insano e morto. Um borrão vermelho e dolorido que se agitava com um tremor de frio em seu peito.

Como a Sala Comunal sonserina também se achava ali nas masmorras, o garoto rapidamente se viu diante da passagem do quadro que o levava ao vazio recinto. Rapidamente, ele atravessou o buraco e com uma inquietude crescente, se sentou no sofá de couro de dragão verde próximo ao fogo.

Vira Remus e Sirius se beijando. Por que aquilo lhe doía tanto? Por que as concretizações exatas de suas suspeitas, de suas certezas o faziam tão mal? Seria por que inda lhe restava alguma esperança de estar absolutamente enganado?

Por que Severus gostava tanto do garoto de cabelos castanhos? E por que Remus amava justamente a pessoa a quem ele mais desprezava?

Snape tinha a cabeça abaixada e fitando seus próprios joelhos, constatava que assim como todas aquelas pessoas da Escola, Remus deveria achá-lo desprezível. Estranho.

O garoto de cabelos muito lisos se virou para observar Lucius que se aproximava. O rapaz com um olhar atordoado o seguira até a Sala Comunal. Vira a expressão que Snape adquirira quando espreitara algo pela fresta da porta do escritório de Poções. Com aqueles lagos congelados e profundos, se sentou ao lado do colega que se mantinha agora muito quieto.

"O que você viu, Snape?" perguntou Malfoy, sem rodeios "O que você viu quando abriu aquela porta? Por que subitamente, ficou tão pálido e saiu daquela maneira da festa?"

Severus fitou Lucius pelos cantos dos olhos. Novamente, aquela presença se forçava através da barreira que impora justamente quando tudo o que havia de pior em si se eriçava.

"Aquele filho da mãe... aquele Sirius Black..."

"Do que você está falando, Severus? O que você viu?"

"Sirius Black, maldito seja! Sirius Black o tocou, o beijou... Eu o amaldiçôo, eu amaldiçôo aquele bastardo de sangue podre..." começou Snape com os olhos fixos nas chamas que devoravam a madeira escura deixada na lareira.

"Severus, você quer dizer... quer dizer... que viu Black com Lupin no escritório do professor Slughorn?"

Um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano chegava da festa do professor de Poções, lançando olhares curiosos aos dois garotos mais diferentes da Escola, ironicamente sentados juntos próximos à lareira. Lucius tomou Severus pelo braço, ajudando-o a se levantar.

"Venha, Severus, não teremos tranqüilidade para nos falarmos aqui. Venha comigo...depressa..."

O garoto de cabelos loiros amparava o colega menor, conduzindo-o até as escadas que levavam ao dormitório. Snape parecia ausente daquele universo enquanto acompanhava Malfoy, sentindo os cochichos dos alunos atrás de si.

Ambos sonserinos subiram silenciosos os degraus, atravessando em seguida, o corredor onde se dispunham os quartos de todos alunos que ali residiam. Já era tarde. A grande maioria dos estudantes já se encontrava adormecida em seus confortáveis leitos entre aquelas melancólicas e úmidas paredes.

Snape seguia por aquele longo corredor sendo puxado pelo colega e, pela primeira vez se perguntou para onde estava sendo levado quando deixavam para trás todas aquelas portas. Já estavam quase no fim da ala direita dos dormitórios e continuavam prosseguindo.

Finalmente, Lucius se detivera em uma porta que parecia ser o seu quarto. Abriu-a prontamente, dando passagem primeiro para Severus e em seguida, fechou-a com estrépito atrás de si.

"Aqui está bom... Agora, me diga, o que aconteceu..."

O rapaz de cabelos lisos que caíam agora despenteados por seu rosto fitou o recinto onde se encontravam. Era uma sala luxuosa onde se dispunham móveis bem cuidados, cortinas com tecidos melhores do que os dos quartos dos outros alunos, uma lareira que estava acesa, tapeçaria e uma solitária cama de dosséis.

Como Lucius percebesse o atordoamento do outro rapaz, explicou-se após um minuto com um estranho sorriso em seu rosto.

"É o meu quarto. Membros da família Malfoy sempre doam uma significante quantia à Escola para terem um mínimo de privacidade e conforto durante os sete anos que estudam aqui..."

Severus hesitou um momento antes de falar.

"É melhor eu ir para o meu quarto agora... Preciso ficar sozinho..."

"E permanecer nesse estado diante de seus colegas de quarto...?" adiantou-se Lucius tomando o colega pelo braço "Absolutamente... Conte-me o que viu no escritório de Slughorn. Talvez, eu possa ajudá-lo..."

"Ajudar-me? Ninguém pode me ajudar. A mãe de Black foi arregaçada por porcos, certamente, e ficou grávida daquele nojento! Nada nessa Escola é mais asqueroso do que ele! E com aquelas mãos imundas ele toca Remus! Como Remus pode permitir que Sirius Black o toque, o beije, se resfolegue sobre seu corpo?"

"Então, você viu os dois juntos? De fato, são amantes...?"

"Eu gostaria de matar Black! Gostaria de destroçá-lo na frente de todos..."

Lucius se aproximou mais do outro rapaz que ainda respirava com uma profundidade de cólera.

"Acalme-se. Os dois o viram espionando?"

Snape sacudiu a cabeça.

"Melhor dessa forma. Seria o cúmulo, eles o verem nesse estado deplorável".

Severus pestanejou com desalento. Parecia que um animal peçonhento enrodilhava-se entre suas vísceras, entre as costuras de seu coração e em ímpetos mais profundos, inalcançáveis na descrição das coisas.

"Não se deixe abalar desse forma, Severus, como uma menininha de coração partido. Não permita que aqueles dois gozem de felicidade enquanto seu mundo desmorona. Faça-os sofrerem também tudo o que está sofrendo..." redargüiu rapaz de cabelos e pupilas pálidas enquanto fitava o outro com um inconstante sorriso nos lábios.

"Como?" perguntou Severus erguendo olhos de túmulo.

"Tenho certeza de que pensará em uma maneira inteligente de lidar com aqueles dois e com tudo o que está sentindo agora. Isso cabe a você. Mas, eu posso ajudá-lo a criar a coragem de que precisa para fazer o que bem entende..."

Lucius caminhou até a cômoda de madeira escura ao lado de sua cama. De uma das gavetas, retirou um pequeno frasco que Snape reconheceu como sendo o mesmo que guardara com extrema cautela durante algumas semanas. Em seu interior, o liquido avermelhado se mantinha intocado por trás das paredes vítreas.

"Talvez, precise disso, Severus..." disse o rapaz mais velho esticando sua mão para o outro rapaz a fim de lhe entregar a poção.

"Malfoy, eu..."

"Você está com medo de usá-la? Por que, Severus? O que tem a perder?"

O rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados tinha novamente diante de si a poção ilícita oferecida por Lucius. O rapaz de cabelos loiros exibia um rosto que se contorcia em um incômodo sorriso.

"Para o garoto que se cortava em banheiros desertos até chegar próximo da anemia, algo como isso não é nada. Acredite, essa poção vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Está doendo, não é mesmo? Pense só que um pouco disso será suficiente para deixá-lo mais tranqüilo. Talvez, chegue até mesmo a pensar com mais clareza em algo para se vingar de Black e Lupin..."

Snape tinha os olhos fixos naquele pequeno frasco que prometia ser um poderoso antídoto contra as rachaduras que se alastravam por sua alma. Há muito, ouvira falar daquela poção composta por uma química poderosa que era extremamente proibida no mundo bruxo. Snape já lera sobre seus efeitos descritos como soberbos, profundos, arrebatadores... Porém, de incontestável periculosidade.

Lucius conjurara em sua outra mão uma taça com água de gilly. Sem que o outro rapaz ainda nada lhe dissesse, ele derramou apenas três gotas da poção avermelhada que se alastraram incognitamente pela superfície incolor, recriando uma nova química.

"Sangue de fadas, sonho rubro, rubi líquido... Ela possui muitos nomes. Lindos nomes, não é mesmo? Me diga, Severus, não se cansa de ser sempre o _Ranhoso_? Não se chateia em ser sempre o alvo dessa Escola? Nem os alunos de sua própria Casa o respeitam. Não gostaria de algum dia ter a oportunidade de reverter essa situação? Não gostaria de mostrar para todos eles seu talento, sua inteligência, sua superioridade? Considere-me seu amigo. Afinal, eu estou aqui com você. Não se prive. Acho que podemos lucrar muito com nossa amizade, Severus... Mais do que você imagina. Ande, beba. Isso tudo ficará apenas entre nós dois... Dou-lhe a minha palavra".

Snape vacilou por um minuto antes de estender a mão trêmula e tomar a taça entre seus dedos. Olhou Lucius novamente antes de levar a poção aos lábios. O colega de cabelos muito claros fez um gesto impaciente para que prosseguisse.

Sem refletir, sem se questionar sobre a estranha gentileza de Lucius mais uma vez, Snape sorveu a poção com hesitantes goles.

Seu sabor era ligeiramente doce e quente.

Pouco depois de terminá-la, o garoto e cabelos negros sentiu-se tonto. Trôpego, caminhou até a janela, apoiando-se contra aquelas vidraças que lhe revelavam as extensões dos jardins de Hogwarts como em um quadro.

Severus podia sentir aquelas gotas vermelhas alastrando-se rapidamente por seu corpo, tal qual haviam se misturado na água. Sua cabeça se tornava pesada e confusa. Sentia que seus ouvidos se fechavam para depois de um tempo reabrirem-se mais sensíveis, mais apurados. Sua respiração, o trepido do fogo, o barulho de seu próprio coração chegavam até si com uma profundidade onírica. As cores das cortinas subitamente saltavam-lhe os olhos e subitamente, estavam tão vivas como planícies que se moviam delicadamente ao sabor do vento.

Remus ainda estava presente em sua mente. Remus era uma imagem corpórea que lhe atormentava e fugira-lhe por algumas horas para os braços de Black. Sua obsessão. Sua dor. Sua enfermidade. Era com ele que se veria. Pois, Sirius Black era imundo. Em suas artérias, corria pus de trasgos e não sangue. Certamente, em uma noite de misérias, a senhora Black levantara as saias para deitar-se entre enlameados porcos. Gerara aquele ser desprezível e o enxotara para o mundo dos puros, dos bons. Agora, aquele ser de natureza abissal, tocava com aquelas mãos grotescas em Remus.

Não para sempre. Não definitivamente. Pois, apesar da sujeira de Sirius Black, apesar dele esporrar o corpo de Remus com sua imundície, sua vida era morrível. Se deixasse de respirar, se sangrasse, se tivesse seu corpo retalhado até que tripas brotassem como rubras flores de seu ventre, estaria morto.

E Severus naquele novo estado, naquele indescritível estado que lhe fazia sentir tão bem, que o arrancava da existência medíocre para jogá-lo em um mar de confortantes verdades, sabia que ele poderia limpar aquela Escola, aquele mundo daquela degenerada vida que causava tanta dor. Daquela peste que ardia em si como uma incurável chaga.

Então, poderia ter Remus... Poderia ter seu rosto, seus olhos, sua boca... Deitaria-se sobre aquele corpo quebrável, aspiraria aquele cheiro doce, morderia aquela palidez marmórea até que pudesse tocá-lo onde quisesse. Humilhá-lo. Elevá-lo. Arrancar ínfimos e extenuantes prazeres daquele garoto que não era mais velho do que si. Fazê-lo curvar-se sob suas cicatrizes com idolatria febril.

Em alguma realidade, Severus sentia braços se estenderem por seu corpo como peçonhentas serpentes. Seu desejo, sua virilidade se eriçava rapidamente com a ajuda da poção. Móveis, cama de dosséis, lareira oscilavam como se estivessem sobre as ondas de um infinito mar. Simplesmente, incomparável. As pupilas lhe saltavam como despetaladas flores negras.

Aquelas cobras ainda percorriam seu rosto, seu pescoço, suas costas. Em um determinado momento, sentira aquela língua bifurca tocar a sua, emitindo um gemido, um silvo que lhe chegava aos tímpanos como uma suave sinfonia.

"Malfoy... O quê?"

Severus tentou impedir Lucius de deslizar as mãos para os fechos de suas vestes. Contudo, estava perdido entre o mundo de lânguidas ilusões. Não encontrou forças para fazê-lo. Cedeu quando sentiu uma injeção de volúpia invadi-lo, conforme se costurava em sua virilha delicias que explodiam não em apenas uma única sensação, mas em milhares dela. Sua alma estava leve, disponível, apática à infortúnios e perigos.

As serpentes ainda o torturavam. Percorriam cheias de veneno a sua extensão enrijecida enquanto débeis gemidos abandonavam-lhe os lábios. Estava vulnerável àqueles olhos transparentes que o fitavam por trás do incômodo sorriso.

O garoto de cabelos negros foi puxado até a cama de dosséis, sendo jogado sobre aqueles lençóis alvos. Infinitos campos de lírio que se amarrotavam sob seu corpo que parecia flutuar, conforme cada célula de seu corpo gritava, se debatia em um universo que agora era mais lânguido.

Os ofídios o invadiram peçonhentos. Venenos letais eram introduzidos em seu sangue através de extenuantes caricias. Suas roupas eram retiradas, sabia. O calor do fogo que ardia na lareira, ardia agora em sua pele até que não fosse mais si mesmo. Até que a razão abandonasse qualquer resquício de consciência.

Suas mãos também reagiam. Sua boca correspondia, conforme Malfoy o puxava para si, sem delicadeza.

Em um determinado momento, Snape julgou ver realmente uma alongada serpente percorrendo o pulso do rapaz que revelava sua nudez empalidecida. Ela movia-se, saindo da boca de um crânio que o espreitava com olhos vivazes. Depois, sumia atrás da linha de seu braço para se revelar novamente, depois de algum tempo, muito nítida em seu pulso.

Severus fechou seus olhos, permitindo que aquelas serpentes se servissem de seu corpo. Permitia que Lucius Malfoy o devorasse naquele dormitório de privacidade. Sem os sons das gargalhadas dos alunos às suas costas. Sem Sirius lhe roubando seu sonho. Sem a mediocridade dos dias. Sem o som estridente das bocas que lhe gritavam "Ranhoso" quando passava.

Sem vontade de amarrar pedras nos calcanhares para afundar em um profundo mar. Sem peso. Sem vazio...


	18. Chapter 18

**OS MAROTOS**

Capítulo XVIII

Aviso: Esta história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling. Os direitos autorais pertencem a editoras como Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e Warner Bros., Inc. Não há intenção nenhuma de arrecadar dinheiro com essa prática ou violar leis. O principal objetivo desta fic é somente a divulgação de idéias e liberdade de imaginação. Respeito e admiro totalmente as obras de JK Rowling, não pretendendo de forma alguma roubar ou marginalizar seus personagens.

Sumário: O retorno ao passado dos "Marotos" e aos sentimentos confusos daqueles dias.  
A adolescência é mesmo uma coisa XD

Casais: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black; James Potter/Sirius Black; Remus Lupin/ James Potter; Remus Lupin/ Severus Snape; Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy

/Categoria: Angst/Romance/Slash

**Notas1**: Por favor, não encarem esta história com uma visão ofensiva ou julguem seu conteúdo apenas erótico. Há aqui a presença de sentimentos e emoções que obviamente não cabem num cenário pornô, onde a única preocupação é a prática desenfreada de sexo. Se por um acaso você é menor de idade ou possui algum trauma ou preconceito em relação ao homossexualismo, não a leia. Não há necessidade de entupirem minha caixa de e- mail com comentários baixos sobre o que escrevo. Somos adultos e vivemos num país livre, por isso, vamos nos comportar e nos respeitar.

**Notas2: **A maldita demora sempre se dá por causa de trabalho, faculdade, estresse, dor de cabeça e outras porcarias do mundo adulto. Parece mentira, mas não é.

No último dia de trabalho, antes das férias, em que corrigi a última prova de aluno, acendi um cigarro e pensei: "Agora chega dessa poha! Tô com saudade dos marotos."

Este capítulo mistura muitos fatos passados. As coisas finalmente se tornam mais definidas. E apesar da J.K.Rowling ter construído um romance entre Snape e Lilly, isso não desceu pra mim! Snape é mesmo gay na minha opinião. Lilly foi uma pessoa muito importante pra ele, a melhor amiga que ele teve, mas as coisas terminam por aí. Alguém olha pro Snape e imagina ele querendo casar e ter filhos com Lilly???? Alguém vê ele querendo ser papai do Harry Potter (sem conotações sexuais)???? Putz, não, né...

Quanto a Dumbledore, todo apoio! Muito bom saber que o bruxo mais fodão que existiu curtia homens, gostem as pessoas ou não. Não me interessa se é jogo de marketing ou o diabo a quatro. Isso é uma revolução em livro infantil! E eu AMEI saber que Dumbledore ainda por cima teve um caso de amor obsessivo com o amiguinho dele. Melhor do que o Harry que ficou em cima do muro e terminou com aquela filharada toda balindo atrás dele no livro 7.

Harry Potter vacilou. Esperava mais dele. .. O Draco bem que tentou...

Ei, **DW03**, você acha o Sirius um cachorro que merece sofrer? Eu também acho! Mas, nem sei como punir ele porque ele é uma coisinha irresistível... Ai, ai.. e Remus pensa da mesma forma. Se bem que Remus também nao é nenhum santinho.

Infelizmente, Snape caiu como um patinho na conversa de Lucius. Quando nosso espírito está enfraquecido, é fácil ser iludido por muitas coisas...

**Mystic**, eu fiquei curiosa com a música que você me falou sobre o capítulo 17! Please, se não for incômodo, vc pode mandar o link dela para meu e-mail? É interessante quando algumas músicas se tornam quase a ilustração de algumas fics. :)

**Joy, **fico lisonjeada que vc goste tanto dessa fic. Sirius contrariado é uma coisa absurdamente fofa. Ele é um pouco infantil às vezes. Mas também muito problemático no meu ponto de vista!

**Nakero,** viu só como eu atualizei? Não foi antes do ano de 2007 acabar, mas consegui! Espero que curta muito este capítulo, dear! Suas reviews e seus e-mails me deram o maior incentivo. No dia seguinte, depois de ler seu e-mail eu já estava a mil por hora pensanhdo em como escreveria o capítulo 18. E pode deixar que mesmo por meio de trancos e barrancos, eu termino esta fic! É uma promessa:)

**Nanda Yukimura**, com certeza Sirius e Remus serão um casal. Neste capítulo eles já são. E os dois têm um namoro bastante tórrido, diga-se de passagem...

O Remus às vezes faz umas besteiras surreais. Mas, sempre acabo enxergando ele como um menino sonso. Ele sabe muito bem o que quer e não é nem um pouco santo, mas gosta que pensem que ele é. É a maneira que ele tem de sair incólume de muitos problemas e fugir de seus próprios desejos. E Sirius gosta de ver Remus tropeçando na imagem de rapaz perfeito que ele comnstruiu para se preservar. Ou seja, eles foram feitos um para o outro.

**Para todas as outras pessoas** que vêm acompanhando a fic até hoje, muito obrigada pela paciência de todos vocês. Muitas desculpas pela demora. Neste capítulo, haverá um slash que já está sendo prometido há muito tempo, separações e outras coisinhas a mais. Para o capítulo XVIII, a música "Fade Together" do Franz Ferdinand.

Términos de namoro sempre me pareceram muito brutais. Não importa em que pé esteja a relação, eu sempre acho tudo muito traumático. Para o término de relação que ocorre neste capítulo, uma música triste sobre duas pessoas que combinam entre si de se esquecerem para sempre.

Espero que curtam bastante.

Beijos e carinho,

_Brilliant Green :)_

FADE TOGETHER

(Franz Ferdinand)

So far away  
Come on I'll take you far away  
Let's get away  
Come on let's make a get away

Once you have loved someone this much  
you doubt it could fade  
despite how much you'd like it to  
God how you'd like it  
you'd like it to fade

Let's fade together  
Let's fade forever  
Let's fade together  
Let's fade forever  
Let's fade together

If we get away  
You know we might just stay away  
So stay awake  
Oh, why the hell should I stay awake?  
When you're far away  
Oh god you are so far away

I looked at your wall  
Saw that old passport photograph  
I look like I've just jumped the Berlin Wall  
Berlin I love you  
I'm starting to fade

Let's fade together  
Let's fade forever  
Let's fade together  
Let's fade forever  
Let's fade together  
Let's fade forever  
Let's fade together

História da Magia era a última aula de sexta para grande parte dos alunos quintanistas de Hogwarts. E isso se tornava um martírio para os espíritos que esperavam ansiosos o descanso, após uma longa semana de estudos.

Através da monotonia modorrenta das palavras do professor Binns, muitos se deprimiam com o arrastar das horas que assumia ares de infinito.

Sentados à frente, alguns poucos faziam esforço para se manterem concentrados na aula, lutando bravamente contra o sono enquanto anotavam a matéria em seus pergaminhos.

Os alunos que se sentavam no meio da sala faziam brincadeiras, conversavam ou liam coisas desvinculadas da política de apoio do Ministério Bruxo aos Duendes ou da Guerra dos Druidas de Avalon.

Outros estudantes, no entanto, se sentavam mais ao fundo, cochilando descaradamente com as cabeças apoiadas em suas mochilas sob o olhar constrangido do professor que nada comentava.

Pettigrew estava sentado na fileira dos que perturbavam a aula. Conversava, ele animadamente com um grupo de garotos que conjurava pequenos feitiços com suas varinhas por detrás das carteiras, fazendo aviões de papéis sobrevoarem suas cabeças.

James Potter, apesar de se encontrar sentado ao lado de Pettigrew, estava muito quieto. Não compartilhava dos risos, nem da atenção compenetrada dos melhores alunos daquele recinto e nem de qualquer outro universo definível. Pensativo, os dedos alongados e magros passeavam por sua nuca enquanto seu olhar atingia alguns pontos diante e atrás de si.

Na última fileira da ampla sala, estava sentado Sirius Black debruçado sobre a sua mesa. As pálpebras fechadas tremiam quase imperceptivelmente acompanhando o R.E.M de seu sono. Os cabelos soltos e compridos espalhavam-se por seus ombros enquanto usava um grosso livro como travesseiro. Sua respiração era suave e a varinha que segurava entre seus dedos escorregara até o chão há mais de uma hora atrás.

Remus Lupin encontrava-se na primeira fileira. Ao seu lado, sentavam-se Julian Parker, monitora da Grifinória e sua amiga Lilly Evans. Atrás de si, Severus Snape estava muito quieto. Ocasionalmente, o som de pena riscando pergaminho chegava aos ouvidos do garoto de cabelos castanhos.

Nos primeiros quartos de hora, Remus copiara a matéria resignadamente. Depois, porém, flagrara-se vagando também por seus devaneios, escrevendo coisas particulares e secretas como sempre o fazia. Ninguém sabia que compenetrava-se em suas próprias idéias e não nas informações que há muito custo lhe eram introduzidas através daquela aula maçante.

Estivera pensando em Sirius a manhã e a tarde toda. Como poderia não fazê-lo quando aquele jovem demônio o perturbava mais do que nunca? Aquele rapaz que dormia tranqüilamente, imerso no "não pensar" lhe monopolizava cada idéia já há quase uma semana.

Sirius corresponder aos sentimentos de Remus fora uma declaração que lhe arrancara lágrimas. Obviamente, Remus sempre observou que entre Sirius, James e ele, existia uma tensão, um desejo que há muito tornara-se perigoso e irracional.

No entanto, era sobre sentimentos, sobre amor que tudo agora se alicerçava após as palavras de Sirius no escritório de Slughorn. Há uma semana, trocavam olhares cúmplices, sorrisos cúmplices, pensamentos cúmplices como amantes secretos. Criminosamente imorais.

Remus não fazia esforço para lidar com a nova situação. As coisas simplesmente se davam. Ocasionalmente, ambos amigos quando se encontravam sozinhos agora se beijavam sem hesitações. Abraçavam-se em meio às carícias muitas vezes incontidas. Sirius não preocupava-se em tocá-lo em meio a corredores vazios, dormitórios vazios. Não era breve ou cauteloso com seu desejo. Com seu afeto.

Na verdade, Sirius nutria em si o mesmo desespero que sentira naquela distante tarde na Floresta Proibida quando seu corpo palpitava uma urgência quase dolorosa por Remus. Talvez, isso não surpreendesse os dois garotos.

Porém, o desejo de Remus, transcorridos os dias de timidez sonsa em que por convenções, ele fingia uma doce passividade, também se manifestou tempestuoso e visceral.

Remus mergulhava suas unhas nas costas de Sirius quando este o beijava contra paredes, mergulhava dentes na curva macia de seu pescoço quando o rapaz de cabelos compridos o estimulava. Provocava Sirius de modos que caminhavam distantes da inocência e perfeição do melhor aluno de Hogwarts.

Todas as coisas eram feitas sem nunca irem completamente adiante. De forma que, Sirius ainda não tomara Remus, mas assustava-se com a ferocidade de seu "tímido" amigo.

Andavam ambos naqueles dias com hematomas e arranhões que casacos, cachecóis e sobretudos quase não conseguiam esconder.

Podia-se dizer que talvez ambos estivessem enlouquecendo de desejos e vontades sofríveis. Os encontros furtivos despertavam os "piores" lados de ambos. Mas, havia prazer nessa limitada libertinagem. Contornar as fronteiras era demasiadamente excitante.

E quando o prazer limitado disso tudo se dissipava, havia o "insubstituível" James Potter. James que andava introspecto e misterioso naqueles dias. Que possuía uma vivência morna ao ver olhares, expressões e entusiasmo em Sirius, dos quais não cobrava justificativa.

Havia por um lado, tons de bronze e perfume doce na vida do garoto de cabelos rebeldes. E por outro, a certeza de que algo entre Sirius e ele estava se fragmentando de uma forma muito sutil. E de que nunca vira antes Remus tão feliz.

Pois, era para ele que o príncipe de Hogwarts olhava agora.

E Potter não se entristecia completamente...

... Porque o sorriso de Remus o alegrava.

A aula encerrou mais cedo naquela tarde com o professor mandando os alunos à biblioteca. A tarefa consistia em fazerem cronogramas de dados históricos que infalivelmente caíam no NOM's. Seria bom estudarem outros historiadores além daqueles que escreviam os livros didáticos da Escola. Tudo deveria ser entregue na aula de quarta.

A maioria dos alunos dispersou-se no caminho até a biblioteca, preferindo aproveitar a inesperada liberdade de uma tarde de sexta-feira.

Foi idéia de Sirius ir para o lago da Escola com os amigos. Ao cruzarem a porta de entrada de Hogwarts, os garotos sentiram a brisa fria, os raios de sol pálido tatear-lhes agradavelmente a mente. O corpo. O coração.

James observava o rosto do amigo de cabelos castanhos.

O sorriso de Remus. Agora, a gota de sangue. A veia pulsante de todos os dias.

Remus, que em certa manhã trajara o cachecol de lã vermelha esfarrapada para encontrar uma pessoa que não amava em um passeio a Hogsmeade. Que beijara Carlson enquanto Sirius tomava seu gêmeo em dormitório vazio.

Há muito, Remus trajava apenas seu sorriso. O passado adormecia em estranha revolução. Evolução em sentido anti-horário. Translação invertida. Quieto e eufórico.

Passado e futuro. Ambos aniquilavam o presente. Pisoteavam sua estática. A única forma de permanecerem juntos em uma clara sutura.

Porém, ainda assim, o sorriso de Remus alegrava James.

(CUT)

No entanto, doía quando ele não era anestesiado por aquele raro entusiasmo do garoto de cabelos castanhos. Pelos contornos suaves do rosto de Remus que tanto amava.

Talvez, doesse por James saber que de certa forma, Sirius não pertencia mais a si. E que do mesmo modo, não pertencia mais inteiramente a ele. Doía o fato de ambos terem seguido o mesmo caminho durante tanto tempo e agora se separarem. Estavam saindo um do coração do outro e ainda precisavam entrar em acordo de permanecerem confortáveis com tudo o que passou e com tudo o que viria.

Mas e quanto ao amor incomensurável e eterno que nunca declararam um ao outro, não por não sentirem, mas sim por não haver necessidade de dizê-lo? Estava sepultado sob seus novos amores?

E quanto aos beijos trocados, as carícias de seus corpos?

Refeririam-se no futuro àqueles momentos como fases, inconseqüências ou enganos?

James tinha certeza de que sua paixão por Sirius fora verdadeira. Tinha certeza de que o amigo fora seu primeiro amor e de que nenhuma menina poderia tomar o altar que ocupava. Afinal, ele ainda estava em sua carne, em seus ossos, em seu sangue...

Tornara-se uma parte indivisível de James. Recriara a natureza do rapaz de cabelos rebeldes a ponto deste não se imaginar sem aquele espaço de Sirius Black que vivia dentro de si, tornando-o melhor do que jamais fora.

Mas e quanto a Sirius?

Carregaria James aonde quer que fosse, como uma lembrança doce? Como o patrono de dias tempestuosos? Seria para sempre seu gêmeo? Seu igual?

Ou tudo se evaporaria nas lembranças como brumas? O fundamental tornando-se indiferença. Névoa...

Sirius somente sabia amar com uma força genuína, poderosa, visceral. Tão instintiva. Tão egoísta que poderia machucar.

Como todos aqueles que estão acostumados a perder, porém, nunca conformados, ele não sabia deixar de ser amado. Não sabia ser deixado. Nem deixar...

(CUT)

O coração é o ponto frágil. O termômetro da vida.

Sacode. Repousa. Mede. Constata com precisão a febre inflamável e inconstante das paixões.

Um dia se quebra. Cada pedaço de vidro parte-se.

Esmigalha-se. Simples assim.

E o mercúrio que medira antes a infecção do espírito, jaz para sempre imóvel nos dígitos mais altos.

(CUT)

Black e Lupin eram hipócritas.

De forma vaga, talvez achassem que os limites impostos temporariamente para não chegarem às vias de fato evitariam um confronto direto com Potter. Talvez, acreditassem que a traição seria menos traição, caso deixassem algo para James. Algo que somente ele ainda era capaz de fazer com Sirius.

Na verdade, isso era como uma forjada razão. Pois, no íntimo, sabiam que sentimentos traíam. Pensamentos traíam. Beijos traíam. E principalmente, vontades traíam. Dessa forma, até quando negariam a seus corpos o prazer definitivo que ansiavam? Idealizavam.

Até quando aquele sacrifício mantido por ambos sobre o qual nunca falavam diretamente seria sustentado? Até quando a hipocrisia lhes seria útil? Afinal, praticavam todos os outros "permitidos" prazeres com fervorosa entrega em qualquer momento que a ocasião lhes favorecesse.

Não conseguiam agir de outro modo porque a felicidade que sentiam viciara.

Viciara suas atitudes. Seus sentidos.

Era menos doloroso pensar que não estavam sendo bárbaros quando agarravam-se pelos corredores desertos. Quando trocavam olhares mesmo na presença de Potter e Carlson.

O amor era uma boa justificativa para qualquer desmedida. Para qualquer sadismo.

Todavia, Remus optara por romper com Carlson, independente de Sirius não se mostrar inclinado a terminar seu relacionamento com James. E apesar da parcela de ciúme que o garoto de cabelos castanhos sentia em relação ao amigo, não insistiu em tal questão. Pois, não sabia se conseguiria enfrentar um James com o qual nunca lidara.

Remus temia o encontro com um possesso James o culpando, o olhando com censura. Temia um amigo que o acusava de traição. Mas, sobretudo, temia perdê-lo.

Ainda que os olhares trocados entre Remus e Sirius gritassem uma verdade, o uso de palavras parecia um passo realmente difícil para se chegar a James.

Com Carlson, as coisas deveriam ser mais fáceis.

Na terça, o garoto de cabelos castanhos procurou o monitor corvinense, alertando-o que no final de semana deveriam conversar sobre um assunto que se mantinha intuído de maus presságios. Há muito, os dois não se viam e Remus lhe vetava as carícias.

Fora a semana mais longa da vida de Carlson. Toda a sua inacreditável esperança se mantinha em suspenso.

(CUT)

Naquela manhã, James acordara antes de seus companheiros de quarto. Trocara-se e descera para tomar café, sem fome.

Conservava, ele os olhos fixos na entrada do Grande Salão. Viu quando Lilly Evans o cruzou. Parecia abatida com os cabelos vermelhos caindo pelo rosto.

A menina lhe dissera na noite anterior, quando voltava do lago, que deveriam conversar a sós em algum momento. James achou que passaria toda a manhã de sábado esperando a oportunidade para poder se aproximar de Lilly e ouvir o que ela lhe tinha a dizer. Todavia, a chance que queria se deu mais cedo do que imaginara.

Fora sutil o modo como ela se deteve diante da mesa da Grifinória. Parecera indecisa por um minuto se sentava-se ou não ao lado de Potter. Por fim, decidiu fazê-lo sob os poucos olhares de alguns alunos que já estavam despertos. Entre eles, Severus Snape sentado na mesa da Sonserina.

Era fácil para James conversar com ela, passado o estranho nervosismo. O estranho descontrole diante da força daquele olhar que era interrupto. Fixo.

Ela era pequena. Frágil. Podia se quebrar facilmente sob qualquer peso. Qualquer força. Todavia, seu espírito e seu olhar podiam arrastar uma montanha. E subitamente, o mundo de James prendia a respiração.

Ambos se levantaram após o café quase intocado. Caminharam em um rápido passeio pelas extensões e gramados da Escola. Não se encostaram em nenhum minuto durante todo o tempo em que se falaram. Lilly por fim, expôs seu lado.

"Você está namorando outra pessoa, Potter. Sirius Black é seu namorado. Aquilo que você falou para mim na Sala Comunal... Quero dizer, você flerta com muitas meninas... Mas, como você mesmo falou, Black é insubstituível. Então, é melhor pararmos com essas conversas... Precisava muito lhe dizer isso. Quero que pare de me dizer coisas. Quero que pare de tocar naquele assunto do beijo que trocamos no aniversário de Remus. Podemos ser amigos ainda. É só o que posso oferecê-lo. A minha amizade".

Lilly viu os olhos de James se grudarem no chão à medida que as palavras lhe eram ditas. Parecia realmente desapontado com a maneira decisiva com a qual a menina lhe dizia cada frase. No entanto, portou-se da única maneira que ela lhe permitiu portar-se. Não aceitou. Mas a ouviu.

Passados alguns momentos de silêncio onde o vento frio da manhã lhes bagunçava o cabelo e as palavras e emoções eram ruminadas contra gosto, James detectou a silhueta desajeitada e esguia de Severus Snape observando-os de longe no pátio. Sua antipatia pelo rapaz da Sonserina reavivou-se.

"Sempre se esgueirando pelos cantos. Sempre rondando as conversas alheias... Se fazendo das vidas dos outros como uma cobra..." murmurou Potter olhando diretamente o garoto que os espreitava.

Lilly, acompanhando o olhar de James, suspirou com incômodo.

"É apenas Severus Snape. Por que você o detesta tanto? A Escola não é sua, sabia? Ele tem o direito de andar por aqui..."

"E por que você o defende tanto? Lembro que nos primeiros anos, vocês meio que andavam juntos... É por isso que ele é seu protegido?"

"Ele não é meu protegido. Só não gosto que você e seus amigos impliquem com ele... Deveriam conhecê-lo melhor e ver que ele não merece todos esses insultos. Talvez, pudessem até se tornar amigos..."

"Se você que era amiga de Snape, não anda com ele hoje em dia, por que acha que nós temos obrigação de tomar conta dele? É fácil dizer palavras bonitas de longe..."

A menina de cabelos de cobre imediatamente inflamou-se.

"Não estou dizendo palavras bonitas apenas! Você não sabe de nada, Potter! Não entende nada! Não sei por que insisto em falar com você! Severus estava certo sobre você o tempo todo! Sempre esteve..."

James também exaltou-se.

"O que o Ranhoso te disse sobre mim, Lilly? O que aquele idiota sabe sobre mim? Quem ele pensa que é para me envenenar desse jeito? Ele não é _ninguém_... É só um idiota que todos não suportam!"

"Esquece..." redargüiu a menina atordoada. Lamentando cada palavra que Potter lhe dizia, ela começou a se afastar. Porém, antes que partisse, acrescentou olhando nos olhos de James.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Potter... Acho que também não podemos ser amigos."

O rapaz tentou protestar, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos. Com passos apressados, Lilly o abandonou.

James sentiu uma rajada de vento esfriar-lhe a espinha. Algumas recentes gotas de chuva salpicavam-lhe o rosto. O rapaz magricela ainda o espreitava. Os dois se encararam por um significativo minuto, antes que Snape voltasse para o castelo.

Estranhamente menos curvado naqueles dias, ele também parecia diferente.

(CUT)

Era verdade que Severus e Lilly não mais andavam juntos. Não se falavam com freqüência.

Costumavam ser amigos quando mais crianças no primeiro e segundo ano. Mas, há muito não eram nem crianças e nem amigos. Um real abismo existia agora entre os dois e raramente trocavam palavras.

Talvez, o abismo tenha sido cavado por oposições impostas em seus ecossistemas naturais de Casas, corredores e salas de aula.

Encanto versus aberração. Delicadeza versus raiva. Sangue impuro versus sangue meio impuro. Popularidade versus solidão.

O que se é versus o que se espera que seja.

Não era culpa de nenhum dos dois. Apenas não sabiam ainda lidar muito bem com a hierarquia dissimulada. Com as definições entre colegas que diziam que algumas misturas ficavam melhores nos caldeirões das aulas de Poções. Nunca na vida.

Mas, às vezes, se cumprimentavam, se falavam. Remexiam as cinzas da velha amizade por alguns minutos.

De maneira que, naquele fim de tarde, quando saía da biblioteca, Lilly deteve-se ao ouvir a melodia que vinha da sala de música da Escola. Deteve-se diante da porta aberta daquele recinto utilizado apenas pelos alunos pertencentes ao coral de Hogwarts.

Sozinho, sentado em um banco de carvalho diante de um dos instrumentos musicais estava Severus.

Dedilhava ele a harpa feita com cordas de coração de dragão. A melodia preenchia cada canto daquele lugar. Preenchia também o garoto de cabelos muito lisos que mantinha os olhos fechados ao sentir o som do "do" menor. O "do" maior. O "do" diminuto.

Lilly havia esquecido que Severus aprendera música em casa com a mãe quando criança. Raramente, ele tocava. Demonstrara também pouco interesse em continuar os estudos de música em Hogwarts.

No entanto, vendo-o tocar, a menina não pode deixar de reparar na forma graciosa e ágil com que aqueles dedos compridos dançavam pelas finíssimas cordas da harpa de dragão. Realmente, eles pareciam criar música no ar através de magia.

Snape seguia bem as instruções dadas na infância pela mãe ou nutria em si, um dom natural?

Era impossível dizer em qual das duas categorias o sonserino se encontrava. Pois, antes de qualquer dedicação ou comprometimento com aquele universo, ela largara a música.

E agora tocava apenas para si a melodia de tempos passados. A melodia que fazia sua mãe chorar. Que ela compusera em alguns silêncios de sua vida. Para falar de seu sofrimento sem também comprometer-se.

O "do" maior e o "do" menor embrenhavam-se pela alma do sonserino até o momento que a intrusa de cabelos vermelhos se fez notar.

Ela sorriu tímida quando ele a olhou.

Ele não se afastou quando ela se aproximou. Mas toda a música cessara. Morrera.

"Por favor, continue... Não quis atrapalhar..."

"Não está atrapalhando. Eu já terminei..."

"Severus, por favor continue... Isso foi lindo... Você toca de maneira esplendida..."

"Não é nada demais, Lilly. Não há nenhuma beleza nisso. É _apenas_ música..."

Apenas música. A frase descia amarga e cortante. Unha arranhando lousa.

Hesitante, a menina de cabelos febris se sentou no banco ao lado do rapaz magricela. Os livros da biblioteca permaneciam arrumados sobre seus joelhos como pilhas de tijolo.

Snape se mantinha muito quieto. Exceto pelos seus calcanhares que deslizavam pelo assoalho ruidosamente, estava imóvel.

"Dia ruim?"

"Sempre..."

Lilly se curvou para olhar de perto aqueles olhos do colega que se firmavam em um único ponto na sala e ao mesmo tempo, não se firmavam em lugar algum. Estavam inchados.

"Esteve chorando...?"

"Estive."

"Por Remus?"

O rapaz de cabelos muito lisos baixou o rosto, sem conseguir encarar aquela expressão interrupta de Lilly.

"Sim..."

Um silêncio maciço instalou-se antes que Lilly reiniciasse o assunto.

"É por toda essa tristeza que tem estado tão calado até mesmo nas aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? Você parece diferente ultimamente... Julian me contou que viu você conversando com Lucius Malfoy há algum tempo atrás. Não sabia que eram amigos..."

"Não somos amigos..."

"Ora, Severus, por favor! Não me diga que ainda anda junto com esse pessoal perturbado da sua Casa! Não me diga que ainda se corta em banheiros vazios de madrugada. Isso é terrível Eu deveria ter contado para algum professor... "

"Você prometeu que não contaria, Lilly! Você jurou!"

"Pois, eu me arrependo de ter prometido, Severus! Eu me arrependo muito!"

A menina baixou o rosto com um leve tremor em seus lábios. Snape a mirou atentamente pela primeira vez. Os cabelos ruivos ligeiramente desarrumados caíam por seus olhos, por seus ombros. Sua mente trabalhava ainda que nada dissesse. Ainda que nada pudesse dizer.

O rapaz magricela se sentiu drenar por aquelas madeixas de cobre. Sentiu o perfume de maçã que deliciava James Potter correr por todos seus sentidos. E por um momento, a mente de Lilly Evans era a sua. Conseguia lê-la. Conseguia vê-la muito nítida. Subitamente, tudo que ela pensava era audível, era legível. Era óbvio.

Às vezes, ele a assustava tanto. Suas atitudes. Seu comportamento doentio. O feitiço _Sectusempra _que ele usava em si mesmo em banheiros vazios para ver até quando sangrava sem perder a consciência.

Severus competia isso com seus colegas de Casa. Gabava-se de vencer essa mórbida disputa. Gabava-se de uma descoberta aqui e ali sobre magia negra. De algum feitiço que praticava longe das vistas dos professores e era realmente eficaz para _inimigos_. Para pessoas _inferiores_.

Às vezes, ele lhe causava arrepios. Em outras, era apenas o garoto inofensivo perseguido pela Escola. Era o Severus que agüentava insultos de gelar o sangue. Que despertava bondade no coração de Lilly. Seu andar desajeitado lhe proporcionando ternura a cada passo.

Snape via com clareza a menina se indispondo com os colegas para defendê-lo. Enxergava-a contrariando James Potter com espantosa determinação. Cada parte sua querendo proteger o que todos destruíam.

Inutilmente, ela procurava salvar a parte mais frágil. Aquela que o garoto magricela não queria ter. Aquela que era acompanhada de risos aonde quer que fosse.

Sendo assim, em alguns momentos, Lilly queria ser amiga de Snape. Queria reavivar todas as coisas em comum que um dia tiveram.

Mas, em outros momentos, não.

Severus se sentiu deslizar para fora da cabeça da menina de cabelos vermelhos. Agora, os pensamentos confusos dela estavam novamente lacrados. Tornavam-se inacessíveis para a fraca magia de invadir mentes do sonserino.

Aquela era uma das magias que a Escola proibia terminantemente de serem praticadas entre alunos. No entanto, Snape quebrava as regras em silêncio. E apesar de sua capacidade de Legilimência ser ainda muito precária e ineficaz em alguns momentos, precisava reconhecer que aos poucos, ela estava melhorando.

"Lucius Malfoy é detestável como Avery, como Macnair! Eles gostam de azarar os alunos mais jovens das outras Casas. Gostam de mirar suas varinhas em nascidos trouxas antes de qualquer coisa. Não sinto nada de bom neles, Severus. Não quero acreditar que você anda com esse tipo de gente! "

"Eles não são os únicos que fazem isso, Lilly. Seus colegas Potter e Black também se exibem pelos corredores jogando feitiços em alunos de outras Casas."

A menina ruborizou levemente.

"Eu também não defendo Potter e Black, Severus! Acho os dois arrogantes por saírem se divertindo com os feitiços que conhecem. Acho os dois patéticos nesse aspecto, mas por outro lado acho que não podemos compará-los com esses garotos da Sonserina. Uma menina da Corvinal ficou na ala hospitalar sem se mover por dias! Avery a azarou! Soube que por muito pouco, o diretor não o expulsou da Escola! Ainda assim, ele ficou rindo e fazendo piada com os amigos sobe o assunto. Disse para quem quisesse ouvir que da próxima vez ia fazer o feitiço completo! Não está entendendo que não é apenas diversão de garotos? É prazer! Avery sentiu prazer, Severus! "

O rapaz magricela ouvia tudo em silêncio. Por fim, sem querer se deter mais naquele assunto, determinou que a conversa voltasse para o foco inicial.

"Eles não têm nada a ver com o modo que estou me sentindo, Lilly. É por Remus que estou triste..."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Remus está apaixonado..."

"Você já sabia disso, Severus. Remus está namorando Michael Carlson..."

"Sim, mas não é a Carlson que ele ama..."

Lilly o olhou com incredulidade.

"Remus ama aquele filho da mãe do Black. E ele o corresponde."

A menina pareceu atordoada por um segundo.

"Está enganado. Black ama outra pessoa... Há algum tempo ele namora outra pessoa..."

Snape se forçou a sorrir, apesar da amargura.

"Está falando de Potter? É, é verdade... acho que aqueles dois infelizes têm algum tipo de relação. Mas, seja como for, Remus agora está envolvido nisso. Vi com meus próprios olhos quando no escritório de Slughorn, Black e Remus se beijaram."

"Isso é verdade, Severus?"

"Quisera eu que fosse mentira... Agora, os dois estão sempre juntos. Aonde quer que se vá, os dois sempre são vistos juntos..."

Severus levou as mãos novamente à harpa. Tinha a voz embargada. Lilly o olhou com tristeza. Realmente, ele parecia muito vulnerável. Muito fragilizado com sua decepção.

Seus dedos ao se entrelaçarem nas cordas sem cuidado, arranharam-se.

"Eu sinto muito, Severus. Muito mesmo. Talvez, você não se sentisse tão mal se já tivesse dito a Remus o que sente por ele..."

"Eu tentei, Lilly. Sabe, eu o convidei para ir a minha casa depois do seu aniversário. Ele havia dito que me visitaria. Comprei um presente e fiquei esperando. Queria aproveitar a oportunidade para dizê-lo tudo. Mas, ele não apareceu. Fiquei esperando durante as férias toda e ele não apareceu!"

Lilly entrelaçou os ombros do rapaz, sensibilizada com cada palavra que ele lhe dizia. Os dois permaneceram abraçados por alguns minutos em um silêncio sepulcral que apenas os resquícios de vida perturbava. A algazarra de alunos do primeiro ano nos jardins da Escola. Os passos macios dos alunos do último ano nos corredores. Os fios musicais que Snape de alguma forma não conseguia largar. O ruído pesado de livros que tentavam fugir do colo de Lilly. Além da tristeza e da pena, essas eram as coisas mais marcantes. Mais vivas.

A menina de cabelos vermelhos procurou uma forma de recomeçar. Sentia os nervos, os músculos do rapaz se retesarem sob seu abraço. Pareciam enrijecidos por um sentido de alerta. Como se não estivessem acostumados que alguém chegasse tão perto. Como se estranhassem ternura.

"Talvez Remus tenha tido algum problema e não tenha podido visitá-lo, mas de qualquer forma, você não deve ficar assim... Sabe, faz muito tempo que você gosta dele. Anos! Você está definhando por causa dessa obsessão. Não é de hoje que você o observa. Que você o vigia. Que se abala por qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com ele! Isso não está certo, Severus!"

"Você não sabe o que sinto, Lilly! Ninguém sabe! É uma dor que ninguém pode sentir igual. Eu o amo e nada pode mudar isso..."

"Talvez você devesse sair com outros garotos. Remus não é o único no mundo. Esse amor não está te fazendo bem. Seja racional. Procure alguém que te faça feliz!"

Outros garotos... Era inevitável Snape recordar de fatos sobre os quais não quisera pensar nos últimos dias. Não sabia se eles lhe causavam desespero ou satisfação.

Estivera com outro garoto na verdade. Estivera no quarto de Lucius Malfoy na noite em que vira Remus com Sirius Black. Bebera a poção que ele lhe dera. Desde então, seus pensamentos e ações não lhe corresponderam totalmente naquela noite.

Ainda que se lembrasse de como fora beijado, de onde fora tocado e de como correspondera às carícias insistentes e sem delicadeza de Malfoy, poderia dizer que estava feliz com o que ocorrera? Afinal, sempre idealizara suas vontades, seu desejo através do corpo de Remus.

Mas, estava triste?

Houvera um prazer brutal percorrendo seu corpo naquela noite. Houvera o esquecimento temporário de injurias seculares. Houvera a dor causada pelas investidas de Lucius.

Sentira a pele pálida de Malfoy aquecer-se rapidamente em contato com a sua. Seus olhos pálidos também se tornavam febris. Tudo acontecia por sua causa.

Tudo acontecia por Snape. Snape que em muitos lugares de Hogwarts arrancava risos e desdém. Snape que descobria-se pela primeira vez em muito tempo sendo algo diferente do que sempre fora.

Podia dizer que se sentia infeliz pelo que fizera com Malfoy? Talvez, um pouco envergonhado. Deixara o quarto do colega sonserino antes que ele despertasse na manhã seguinte. Desde então, fugia do assédio, da vista dele.

O rapaz de cabelos muito lisos não sentia vontade de compartilhar isso com Lilly.

"Sendo a garota com a qual todos na Escola querem sair, é fácil falar de esquecer, de largar, não é Lillly? Estranhamente, nenhum de seus romances dura mais que uma estação".

A menina de cabelos vermelhos olhou o colega com severidade.

"Por que está sendo tão cruel?"

"Porque de uns tempos para cá, você também é abusada pela escória dessa Escola. Todos os garotos querem sair com a belezinha perfeita da Grifinória. Mas, ficar com ela não significa conhecê-la, não significa gostar dela de verdade, não é? Por isso, você os manda embora. Rompe o namoro com garotos que não te dão uma chance. Assim, como também não me dão chance alguma. No entanto, você insiste. Você continua tentando sair com outros garotos. Porque é o que se espera que faça. Porque não importa quem sejamos, Lilly. Somos movidos a amor. Você. Eu. Não importa quantos 'não' ouvirmos, continuaremos tentando. Eu não quero esquecer Remus. E você não quer deixar de acreditar que um dos idiotas com os quais sai vai gostar de você pelo que é..."

A menina de cabelos vermelhos se recordou de seu olhar elegante. Do olhar que não entregava a todos. Que encerrava em si um profundo recato. Mas, que às vezes se estendia a outros olhares. Sempre torcendo para que algo em si pesasse mais do que a forma de seus ossos, de seu rosto. Dessa irritante perfeição.

Alguns jovens podem ser muito apaixonados, muito passionais. Outros, no entanto, podem ser muito vazios.

Afinal, os rótulos amarrados nos calcanhares dessa idade podem causar tropeços. Quedas.

"Isso é injusto. É muito injusto!"

"Sim, querida Lilly. É injusto com nós dois! Entende agora por que odeio as pessoas dessa Escola?"

A menina tinha os olhos fixos no assoalho. Não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra. Toda a sua sensatez lhe escapava. Toda a sua formulada razão emudecia.

"Falamos ainda pouco daquele miserável do James Potter... Tenho percebido o modo como ele te olha. E o modo como você também o olha durante as aulas. Principalmente, nesta última semana. Há algum tempo atrás, você o achava bastante arrogante. Acho que você também não está saindo com nenhum garoto, certo Lilly?"

"Como sabe disso? Você está me vigiando?"

"Experimente andar sozinha o dia todo. Eu não te vigio, Lilly Evans. Eu observo a todos. Não tenho outra escolha, certo? Vejo coisas aqui. Escuto estórias ali. Principalmente sobre os alunos populares de Hogwarts..."

"E o que está querendo insinuar?"

"Nada. Apenas estou dizendo para tomar cuidado. Abra seus olhos. Você é inteligente. Acho que ele tem uma queda por você. Mas, já teve essa mesma queda por metade das garotas da Escola. Brinca com elas um tempo, depois se desfaz. Então, conta todos os detalhes para os amigos na mesa de sua Casa e para quem mais quiser ouvir. Atualmente, ele não faz mais isso. Deve ser por causa da historinha com o Black. Mas, se ele te deu alguma esperança, tome cuidado para não virar a mais nova diversão dele."

"Ele não me deu nenhuma esperança, Severus..."

"Mas, acho que você está gostando dele, Lilly. Como pode sentir algo por aquele idiota? Pensei que achasse repugnante ele passar os dois primeiros anos jogando papel molhado com os amigos nas minhas costas durante as aulas. Oh, sim, mas, isso é passado! É coisa de criança, certo? E o que me falou há pouco de Avery? Que ele machucou uma menina por diversão e ficou rindo com prazer do que fez. Não é isso que Potter também faz com as garotas que usa?"

Lilly levantou-se nervosa. Deixara os livros caírem.

"Como pode me falar essas coisas?"

"Estou te protegendo dele! Ainda que não sejamos mais tão próximos, vou tentar fazer que veja. Acho que ele ama Black. Não sei como Remus entra na vida dos dois. Talvez, ambos também o usem. Mas, acho que Potter não deixaria seu cúmplice de atitudes desprezíveis para trás. Sinto muito, Lilly. Não foi dessa vez..."

A menina de cabelos vermelhos sentiu calafrios. Antes de tudo, essa frieza, essa amargura que feria. Era esse o motivo principal de se afastar de Snape.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ela recolheu os livros. Encaminhava-se para fora da sala.

O rapaz sonserino a alcançou antes que ela partisse. Segurou-a pelo pulso. Sem violência. Sem suavidade. Deslizando.

"Não me odeie pelo que lhe disse. Apenas não quero que eles também te machuquem, Lilly. Escolha outro garoto. Foi esse o conselho que me deu para esquecer Remus, não foi? Não se preocupe! Um dia, eu dou um jeito em todos eles... Por nós dois".

Lilly abandonou a sala de música sentindo que os livros haviam dobrado de peso. Na verdade, seu coração que pesava o dobro. E doía.

Estava tão arrependida de ter entrado naquela sala. De ter se dirigido a Severus.

Estava? Ao menos ele a queria bem sem pretextos, sem interesses. Ao menos, ele não a cobrava perfeição. Queria protegê-la?

Mais tarde, quando descera para jantar, Lilly vira por acaso James e seus amigos voltando dos jardins da Escola. Haviam estado no lago. Suas vestes e cabelos estavam ensopados. Riam os quatro com verdadeira alegria enquanto algumas alunas olhavam com insistente interesse para Black e Potter.

A menina de cabelos de cobre sentiu um inconfundível ciúme quando Sirius se curvou para sussurrar algo no ouvido do rapaz de cabelo rebeldes, fazendo-o rir. Enciumara-se quando James deslizou a mão pelo ombro do outro garoto em um quase abraço. Sentiu ciúme pela intimidade que existia ali. Por aquele universo que era tão amplo e do qual não fazia parte. Do qual apenas conhecia James Potter lhe retendo em suas palavras mornas.

Sirius e James eram amigos. Melhores amigos. Rapazes que se conheciam muito bem e que se amavam pelo que eram. Mais uma vez, aquele mundo a excluía totalmente.

Hesitante, ela aproveitou a oportunidade em que a professora Mc Gonnagal chamava a atenção de Pettigrew e Black por quererem jantar naquele estado deplorável. Enquanto, a diretora da Grifinória insistia para que eles subissem e colocassem roupas secas antes de se sentarem com pessoas normais no Grande Salão, a menina passou rápido por James Potter e lhe murmurou que os dois precisavam conversar.

No dia seguinte, Lilly tomou café com James e ambos caminharam pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Ela rompeu o romance que ainda não se iniciara.

Ele a ouviu sem demonstrar simpatia pela idéia. Por fim, brigaram por causa dos rotineiros deboches que James Potter fazia a Severus. Afastaram-se.

Estava consumado.

No horizonte, a manhã cinzenta se estendia e a promessa de chuva tornava-se quase consumada também.

(CUT)

Remus acordou naquela manhã com o inconfundível beijo de Sirius. Acordou com aquela agradável carícia invadindo seus sonhos. Ao abrir os olhos, lá estava seu amigo, seu amante, sobre suas cobertas velando seu sono.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos olhou o dormitório ao seu redor. A despeito das cortinas estarem fechadas, o quarto parecia mais escuro do que o habitual. O céu nublado e pesado se estendia naquele sábado com a promessa de uma iminente tempestade.

As camas de James e Peter estavam vazias. Sirius abandonara a sua para murmurar o "bom dia" contra os lábios de Remus.

"Os dois já desceram?"

Com um movimento de cabeça, Sirius assentiu. Aquele simples gesto foi o suficiente para que Remus se deixasse abraçar. Seus lábios procuravam os do outro rapaz enquanto mãos gentis, porém firmes traçavam um caminho sob seu pijama.

Os dois garotos permaneceram algum tempo entre aquelas carícias tão delicadas e tão desequilibradas ao mesmo tempo. Quando seus corpos se afastaram, Sirius e Remus se trocaram também para descer. Antes porém, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se deteve abrindo as cortinas do quarto.

A luz pálida e cinzenta da manhã se deitou sobre o recinto enigmática e sombria. Remus mirou as extensões bucólicas da Escola, sentindo uma suave rajada de fria brisa cortar-lhe o rosto.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos permitiu-se admirar por um tempo aquela paisagem que tanto adorava. Estavam no outono. Em breve, os jardins seriam abraçados pelo rigoroso inverno, tingido-se de um puro branco. As copas das árvores mais altas da Floresta Proibida também seriam purificadas e aquele recinto, lugar de tantos perigos e temor entre os alunos, se tornaria quase ilusório, irreal entre a neve.

Sirius abraçou o rapaz menor por trás, beijando-lhe a nuca, o pálido pescoço.

"No que está pensando, lobinho?"

"Em nada especial. Apenas estava pensando que queria caminhar um pouco com você antes do café."

Minutos depois, os dois rapazes andavam juntos, circundando o lago da Escola, as plantações e os pontos ermos dos quais era possível ver os vilarejos distantes com casas muito pequenas e chaminés de tijolo cru.

Apesar de trajarem pesados casacos, ambos empalideciam rapidamente com a friagem matinal.

"Estava me recordando daquela vez há um ano atrás em que passeamos num dia como este. Você se lembra, Remus? Conversamos sobre muitas coisas naquela ocasião..."

Remus sorriu, tomando entre as suas, a mão do outro rapaz.

"Josefinne Lynson da Lufa-Lufa lhe diz alguma coisa? Fiquei perplexo naquele dia com o fato de você nunca ter estado com nenhuma garota..."

"Qual é a surpresa disso tudo, Remus? Você também nunca havia estado com ninguém naquela época..."

"Mas, muitos boatos corriam sobre o príncipe de Hogwarts e todas as namoradas que tivera. Desculpe, Sirius, mas sua virgindade não era sequer imaginada... Seu celibato voluntário foi realmente surpreendente... "

"As pessoas sempre criam expectativas demais ou de menos umas sobre as outras. Nunca, no entanto encontram a medida certa... De qualquer forma, depois que conversamos aquilo, eu de fato fui para a cama com duas meninas..."

Remus se surpreendeu com a nova informação.

"Mas, você já estava namorando James naquela época..."

"Foi um dos pedidos, um dos testes de James para que ficássemos juntos. Queria que eu tivesse certeza se o desejava ou se apenas desejava qualquer pessoa que pudesse me satisfazer. Ele escolheu duas meninas e eu estive com as duas... duas vezes. Devo dizer que foi essa a minha primeira experiência sexual".

Remus se sentou sobre a relva com visível assombro em seus olhos.

"Por Deus, Sirius, da última vez em que estivemos aqui, você disse que nunca fizera nada com garotas e agora, no entanto, me aparece com uma história dessas. No que James estava pensando quando lhe pediu isso?"

"Acredito que de certo modo estava realmente pensando em seu amor. James possui uma forma de amar que é incompreensível para mim. Aquelas meninas... se pareciam com ele e também... com você..."

"O que está dizendo?"

"Elas tinham algo que parecia com vocês dois. Era assustador. Não sei explicar. Mas, também não consigo ver James as escolhendo sem perceber a semelhança. Gostaria de poder afrontá-lo e penetrar seus pensamentos. Mas, do mesmo modo que nos identificamos, James e eu, também nos distanciamos por causa desses enigmas que o rodeiam... Devo dizer que ele me confunde. Naquela tarde na sua casa, Remus, quando nós três...nós três... "

"Sirius, pare! Este não é o momento... Aceitamos que..."

"Eu já sei o que vai dizer, Remus! Você nunca quer falar sobre isso. James também nunca quer falar sobre o assunto. Mas, eu ao contrário de vocês dois, gostaria de compreender algumas questões no mínimo, perturbadoras. O que sente realmente por James, Remus?"

"Como assim? Eu o amo, claro. Ele é meu amigo..."

"Sim, mas não é comum amigos fazerem o que estiveram a ponto de fazer sem terem desejado isso anteriormente... Estou enganado?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos parecia bastante aborrecido pelo modo como Sirius remexia aquele assunto.

"Não, Sirius. Não é comum e não deveria ter acontecido. Perdemos o controle. Foi só isso..."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não queria pensar naquelas questões. Não queria relembrar do impulso que fizera os três, certa vez, se beijarem com um desejo quase louco. Tampouco, queria admitir para si que na semana em que vira os dois garotos se tocando na sala de aula, alterara-se não por um ciúme direcionado e concreto, mas, sim por ter caído em sua própria armadilha.

Remus fora o mais categórico a respeito de não falarem naquele assunto que envolvia a tarde em que os três haviam juntos perdido a linha. No entanto, doera-se com um ciúme patético quando vira os dois amigos matando a aula de Herbologia para se pegarem no dormitório. O ciúme de não poder se convidar para acompanhar a ambos era terrível. Afinal, possuía seus próprios temores.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não queria pensar ou discutir sobre essas questões com seu amante. Não agora que as coisas entre eles fluíam de uma maneira tão agradável. Tão intensa.

Sirius o olhou por um demorado minuto antes de prosseguir.

"James o deseja. E você também se sente atraído por ele..."

Remus fitou o rapaz de cabelos compridos com impaciência.

"Achei que o meu desejo dissesse respeito apenas a mim, Sirius."

"Eu gostaria de saber se você o ama como me ama... Preciso saber disso."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ergueu seus olhos para o outro. A princípio, Remus sentiu desprezo e raiva pela pergunta que Sirius lhe fizera. Estava preparado para lhe responder com atrevimento, mas algo o deteve.

A imagem apreensiva de Sirius o sensibilizou. Subitamente, sua estatura, sua força, seu corpo que já lhe tornavam quase um homem se suavizaram.

Parecia muito jovem, quase infantil, a imagem de Sirius esperando uma resposta de Remus. Esperando ser amado mais do que todos. Esperando o sentimento que mais lhe fazia falta. Desejando medir aquele afeto para ter certeza de que era só seu.

Sirius que era carente de amor. Órfão de pais vivos. Sentado sozinho naquele vagão de Hogwarts remoendo solidão. Sentado quando criança na soleira da porta do quarto da mãe, esperado que ela lhe acolhesse. Sentindo seu coração explodir de ciúme quando ela entregava para Bellatrix todo seu amor e nada mais lhe sobrava.

Remus ponderou. Foi delicado, porém firme em sua reposta. Nunca mais queria ter que responder aquilo novamente.

"São amores diferentes, Sirius. Amo você de uma forma única e amo James de outra forma muito particular. Vocês exercem uma influência, um poder muito grande sobre mim. Antigamente, vocês me confundiam porque às vezes, vocês conseguem ser muito parecidos. Mas, preste muita atenção no que vou lhe falar. Tudo o que lhe digo, a forma como te beijo e penso em você, a maneira que te toco e quero estar ao seu lado, são coisas unicamente suas. Não amo ninguém no mundo como te amo, Sirius..."

Por um momento, o rapaz de cabelos compridos se fechou em um profundo silêncio. Parecia repetir as palavras de Remus dentro de si para que elas não desvanecessem. Para que ali elas fossem costuradas. Pouco a pouco, seu olhar se inflava de uma força magnífica, de um sorriso verdadeiro. Então, não era mais um menino, nem um adolescente, tampouco um homem. Era mais do que podia sonhar ser.

Ele puxou Remus para um abraço. A fina garoa que recomeçava a cair lhes molhava os cabelos, as roupas.

Fora o revolver de antigos percursos, de ações não concluídas, de dias nublados, de palavras que fugiam dos lábios regurgitando encanto e o cheiro de gramado umedecido que lhes trouxe lembranças.

Talvez, tenha sido o estranho enlace do presente intuir simbologias passadas, o principal motivo de Sirius e Remus não retornarem para o castelo conforme a fina chuva se tornava mais densa. Porém, sim traçarem o caminho íngreme e sombrio da Floresta Proibida.

Como se retornassem ao passado, seguiam ambos por aquele percurso de terreno perigoso cercado de emaranhadas raízes. As árvores com caules tão grossos que mais pareciam santuários abriam-lhes caminho até aquela árvore singular que reconheceriam em qualquer lugar. Suas folhagens densas ainda dispostas a abrigá-los da chuva.

Remus matinha o queixo erguido de maneira infantil. Ocasionalmente, uma gota de chuva conduzida por um ramo umedecido, caía em seus lábios. Em sua língua.

Capturava, ele aqueles estilhaços de nuvem em sua boca.

Seu gesto imitado por Sirius, fazia com que seus rostos se encontrassem de vez em quando e entre aqueles filetes de água gelada, se beijassem.

Os pensamentos dos dois transcorriam em clarões de memória. A primeira vez que se viram no Expresso. Ambos detendo e ignorando aqueles novos rostos.

O dia em que Remus declarara seu amor no escritório lúgubre de sua casa e o dia em que Sirius o correspondera, no escritório do professor Slughorn.

Entre os beijos, Sirius sentia aquele corpo junto de si. O corpo de um adolescente. Magro. Sem músculos. Anêmico. Perfume definitivamente doce. Cabelos sempre bem lavados, bem penteados. Casaco com punhos de linhas soltas. Cheiro de roupa limpa.

Extremamente desejável ente a desordem das bocas. Das árvores. Da vida.

Remus permitia que Sirius mergulhasse em seu pescoço. Que desabotoasse os primeiros botões de suas vestes.

Permitia que ele lhe beijasse os arranhões em seu peito. Que lhe chupasse os mamilos. Que lhe olhasse daquela maneira tão vulgar, examinando-o com pupilas que podiam ser antes de tudo, sentidas.

Na verdade, Remus _adorava_ quando Sirius o olhava com aquela vontade imediata. Sorria. Sorria seu sorriso secreto que podia derreter bronze. E Sirius perdia o equilíbrio, o juízo, a capacidade de se conter diante daquele corpo pequeno do qual não conseguia tirar as mãos.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos pressionava seu corpo contra o do outro. Ambos sentiam aquela força pulsar-lhes no baixo ventre. Aquele desejo magnífico preencher-lhes de necessidades tão efêmeras e ainda assim, tão vitais.

Remus viu o rapaz de cabelos compridos se ajoelhar diante de si, abrir-lhe a calça para lhe proporcionar aquele prazer que tanto amava. Permitiu que aquela língua que tocara a chuva, tocasse seu sexo.

Sirius fazia aquilo com destreza. Com habilidade quase feroz e ao mesmo tempo, tão delicada. Agradava-lhe sentir as mãos de Remus sobre seus ombros, em sua nuca, emaranhando-se em seus cabelos quando lhe forçava a ir mais rápido.

Agradava-lhe ouvir aquela voz de Remus tão harmoniosa, de tons constantes se alterar em meio aos gemidos que lhe eram arrancados. Para falar a verdade, Sirius _adorava_ tê-lo naquela posição quase indefesa, à sua mercê, chamando seu nome em meio a palavras difusas, quase lhe implorando para que não parasse de chupá-lo. De sorvê-lo naquela carícia repleta de lascívia.

Sirius não teria parado. Teria ido além. Teria permanecido em seu intuito até que o prazer chegasse a Remus definitivo. Completo. Extenuando aquela estranha força que agora movia o corpo frágil. Mas, o rapaz de cabelos compridos se deteve.

Deteve-se porque Remus o forçou a parar, puxando-o para si. Ambos se deitaram sobre aquelas grossas raízes da arvore que lhes pertencia por direito. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos procurava se conter enquanto acariciava o corpo de Sirius. Seus rostos, muito próximos. Suas bocas quase se tocando. As palavras, sussurradas.

"Ah, Remus, Remus... Você me deixa louco..."

Remus permitiu que Sirius lhe tirasse a calça. Permitiu que ele afundasse novamente o rosto entre suas coxas muito lívidas, ora abrindo-se totalmente para ele, ora estreitando as pernas ao redor de seu pescoço, de seus ombros.

O garoto de cabelos compridos fazia com que Remus levantasse os quadris. Sua boca lhe explorava um pouco mais além. Descia para aquela outra área erógena que arrancava do rapaz de corpo frágil, gemidos mais exaltados. Soavam como soluços aos ouvidos de Sirius.

Remus mantinha os olhos fechados. Suas mãos seguravam com firmeza as raízes de árvore ao seu redor. Precisava agarrar-se a algo para não ser drenado totalmente por Sirius. Por aquele prazer indômito que era a língua do garoto de cabelos compridos explorando-lhe aquela outra área enquanto suas mãos ainda estimulavam o membro enrijecido.

Remus se deu conta de que quase gritava quando o amante de cabelos compridos beijou-lhe o rosto. O pescoço. Parecia, ele também acometido por sua própria febre.

O corpo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos se mantinha em suspenso. Seu desejo, o universo se debatendo contra as paredes carnais de seu sexo. Seu rosto e musculatura se contraíam. A razão, as palavras se confundiam em sua mente. Queria que Sirius continuasse. Queria que lhe libertasse daquela prazerosa tortura.

"Como é gostoso meu monitorzinho... " murmurou Sirius puxando Remus para si "Quer saber de uma coisa, lobinho. Cansei de brincadeiras infantis. Cansei de te ter sem poder fazer com você o que mais quero nesse mundo. Vem cá. Não consigo mais me segurar. Quero transar com você de verdade... Quero transar com você agora..."

Entre beijos, Remus sentiu o corpo febril de Sirius contra o seu. Sentiu suas pernas nuas serem colocadas acima daqueles ombros. Não sabia se sua razão adormecida lhe diria para não irem tão longe. Pouco importava. Afinal, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos também queria. Sempre quisera ser tomado por Sirius Black daquela forma.

A princípio, fora a dor cautelosa. Sirius lhe penetrava com cuidado a despeito do desejo feroz que emanava de seus olhos e lábios. Pouco depois, Remus estava entregue a ele e às suaves investidas de sua pélvis. Era o momento que o prazer retornava para o garoto de cabelos castanhos, não lânguido, porém sim em torrentes extenuantes como acontecera há pouco.

E Remus se descobria dizendo coisas enquanto se agarrava a Sirius. Se descobria pedindo que ele fosse mais rápido e mais fundo. Pedia que ele lhe tomasse, usando palavras que em sua vida consciente de rapaz aplicado e tímido nunca usaria. Frases de cores vulgares. Ensebadas de um erotismo visceral que chamuscava o desejo de Sirius.

Então, as investidas se tornavam impetuosas. E os gemidos, os gritos de ambos eram um só. Não precisavam se conter. Ninguém estava lá para ouvi-los ou censurá-los.

Porém, mesmo assim, aquelas palavras foram sussurradas. Pois, pertenciam apenas ao garoto de cabelos castanhos.

"Eu te amo, Remus..."

Sirius o tinha sob si. Totalmente entregue. Verdadeiro. Com os cabelos umedecidos. Com os olhos fechados vivenciando sonhos. O corpo pálido e frágil lhe exigindo aquela extenuante paixão.

O Remus que sentara ao seu lado no Expresso de Hogwarts. Seu amigo, seu amor, seu sangue. Mais seu do que nunca...

O prazer derradeiro veio. Veio através dos corpos de ambos. As gotas de chuva que atravessavam as folhagens da árvore lhes cobriam em meio à untuosidade daquele momento. O líquido perolado que corria de seus corpos os enlaçava em um estranho torpor. Uma alegria imensurável. Aquela paixão quase os devorando por completo.

E foi como morrer. E nascer. E viver. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

(CUT)

Após voltar para o Castelo naquela manhã de sábado cinzenta, Severus se dirigiu para a Sala Comunal da sua Casa. Carregava ainda consigo a lembrança do olhar ácido de James Potter em sua direção sob aquelas nuvens de aço.

Acompanhara a conversa do aluno da Grifinória com Lilly Evans sem conseguir ouvi-los. Por uma vez, conseguira quase penetrar a mente de Potter. No entanto, Severus não obteve um sucesso completo, conseguindo adquirir através daqueles pensamentos, apenas uma ligeira sensação de tristeza e preocupação com algo indefinido.

De qualquer maneira, Lilly definitivamente dissera algo que aborrecera Potter. Não era necessária a Legilimência para perceber isso em seu rosto e gestos. E isso era um verdadeiro prazer para o sonserino.

O rapaz magricela encontrou um lugar solitário próximo à lareira da Sala Comunal. Ele sentou-se em uma poltrona onde o Profeta Diário do dia anterior havia sido deixado por algum aluno esquecido e conforme o dono parecia não estar por perto, Severus se pôs a lê-lo.

Não era necessário olhar o jornal por inteiro para se deduzir que em todas as páginas havia ao menos uma notícia que envolvia Você-Sabe-Quem. Desaparecimentos de figurões do Ministério da Magia, mortes de bruxos bastante suspeitas e outras bastante óbvias com a Marca Negra conjurada sobre as casas das vitimas se tornavam aos poucos acontecimentos freqüentes.

Severus olhou com atenção a foto no jornal que ilustrava uma casa trouxa com aquela imagem macabra sobre seu telhado. Um crânio com uma serpente saindo pela boca. A Marca de Você-Sabe-Quem.

O sonserino reclinou-se na poltrona. Aquela Marca era conhecida entre cada bruxo e bruxa dentro e fora da Inglaterra. E tal qual, era conhecida a história de que aqueles que serviam e adoravam o Lorde das Trevas eram marcados de seu próprio punho com aquele sinal assustador.

Dessa forma, Severus preferia acreditar que a marca que vira no braço de Lucius Malfoy na noite em que estivera em seu quarto era apenas a sua imaginação. Nada mais que uma distorção causada pela poção que bebera.

Não conseguia acreditar que alunos de Hogwarts estivessem tão intimamente ligados a Você-Sabe-Quem. Era evidente que Ele não recrutaria adolescentes para serem seus serviçais. Seus Comensais.

Mas, Lucius sempre tivera uma presença curiosa em Hogwarts. Estudara durante um tempo em Durmstrang através de intercâmbio. Sua família era bastante conhecida como uma linhagem nobre de sangue puro. Era talentoso em seus estudos, mas ocasionalmente entrava em conflito com as regras da Escola assim como as idéias do diretor Dumbledore.

Ele era popular e influente entre seu grupo de colegas. Às vezes, se tornava violento quando se indispunha com algum aluno de outra Casa. No entanto, Severus achava exagero imaginá-lo servindo a Você-Sabe-Quem ou empunhando sua varinha para lançar Feitiços Imperdoáveis. Ainda que houvesse algo de intimidador e tenso em sua presença, ele era apenas uma adolescente...

Severus pensava sobre essas coisas enquanto as horas corriam. Não percebeu quando a Sala Comunal da Sonserina se esvaziou quase completamente. Também não percebeu que um aluno que atravessara com um grupo de colegas a entrada daquele recinto o observava com atenção. Após se despedir dos garotos que o acompanhavam, Lucius Malfoy se aproximou de Snape.

O rapaz de cabelos muito lisos apenas se deu conta da presença do outro quando este chamou pelo seu nome, tão absorto estava com seus pensamentos.

"Vejo que está no mundo da lua, Severus. Poderia voltar agora para falar comigo?"

Lucius se sentou na poltrona próxima. Sorriu para o outro garoto após seu olhar se deter um minuto na foto do jornal que intrigara tanto a Severus.

"Essas coisas terríveis que acontecem ultimamente são realmente lamentáveis... Lamentáveis. Estamos todos na iminência de uma sangrenta guerra..."

Severus, passada a surpresa e a tensão de Malfoy sentar-se ao seu lado, assombrou-se com as palavras que lhe eram ditas.

"Guerra... Haverá mesmo uma guerra?"

"Mas, é claro que haverá guerra. Ou melhor, devo dizer uma Revolução..."

Severus baixou o olhar com uma incômoda sensação.

"Ora, não precisa ficar tão abalado. Talvez, uma Revolução não seja tão terrível como essas notícias ou alguns bruxos nos fazem acreditar que seja. Em meio a um grande conflito, sempre se ergue uma filosofia. Essa filosofia se sustenta mesmo através de tantas mortes e miséria. Infelizmente, para se fazer valer de uma causa maior, são necessárias as mortes de pessoas menores. É a lei da vida..."

O rapaz magricela escutou aquelas palavras com um atordoante sentimento.

"Você fala como se fosse partidário de..."

"Partidário do Lorde das Trevas? E que mal há nisso? Que mal existe em concordar com alguns de seus ideais? Apenas porque os professores e o jornal dizem que ele é um bruxo abominável, não devemos pensar dessa forma, não é mesmo? Afinal, não somos mais crianças, Severus. Nosso pensamento é livre e não deve ser condicionado por tudo que ouvimos falar. Na nossa sociedade, onde muitas coisas inimagináveis são permitidas, tal qual a escória de sangue trouxa estudar em uma Escola de Magia, por que não pensar que Você-Sabe-Quem é apenas um bruxo corajoso?"

"Você se refere a um bruxo que assassinou todas essas pessoas como corajoso?"

"A coragem é um termo relativo. Ela não se detém àqueles que abençoam a todos e caminham por uma estrada de virtudes simplórias ou hipócritas. Para mim, coragem reside naqueles que dedicam a vida às próprias crenças, sem abalarem-se por ameaças ou falsos juízos. Talvez, a presença de um líder, de um guia que acabe de vez com antigos vícios, com falsos heróis, não seja de todo ruim, estou enganado?"

Severus ouvia ao outro rapaz boquiaberto. Você-Sabe-Quem um bruxo corajoso? Um bruxo capaz de acreditar tanto em sua causa, de julgá-la tão verdadeira, tão plena, a ponto de iniciar uma Revolução por ela?

Havia uma estranha paixão nos olhos gélidos do sonserino conforme discursava sua opinião. E Severus se surpreendeu o ouvindo com dedicada atenção. A idéia de matar ou morrer por uma crença verdadeira soava como um legítimo ato de coragem na boca de Lucius. E era fácil compreender em seu discurso que todas as causas verdadeiras e favoráveis para o desenvolvimento do mundo, haviam passado por uma etapa, um batismo de guerras. Era fácil acompanhar tal processo nos livros de História da Magia.

Posteriormente, ambos os garotos discutiram com entusiasmo os intuitos de algumas famosas guerras do cenário bruxo que traziam junto uma Revolução importante enraizada em sua essência. Ambos, discutiam ideais e por fim, sem se deterem muito, contestaram alguns comportamentos e sistemas de sua sociedade atual como haveriam de fazer muitas outras vezes quando juntassem suas cabeças. Conversaram sobre como sempre o poder majoritário dos governos, das instituições parecia pertencer a bruxos demasiadamente fracos, caducos ou permissíveis.

"Você é muito inteligente, Severus. É difícil encontrar uma mente tão ágil nesta Escola..."

Severus sorriu lisonjeado. Não estava acostumado a ser notado dessa forma.

Obviamente, estava enganado. Lucius Malfoy não possuía a Marca Negra em seu braço. Não era um partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem, porém sim adepto de alguns de seus ideais. Isso não era um crime. Pensar além dos muros de Hogwarts ou do que os professores os condicionavam a acreditar, não era um erro. Afinal, do que aqueles velhos que se fechavam na Escola e passavam a vida inteira lendo coisas escritas por outros velhos, compreendiam sobre a efervescência do mundo lá fora?

Lucius prosseguiu.

"Justamente por você ser tão notável, fiquei bastante surpreso quando você resolveu fugir de mim nesta última semana. Está com medo de mim, Severus?"

O rapaz de cabelos muito lisos sacudiu a cabeça suavemente diante do sorriso do outro.

"Ora, agora que nos tornamos amigos, não há motivo para formalidades e segredos entre nós, não estou certo? Por que naquela manhã foi embora tão cedo de meu quarto? Por acaso a noite que passamos juntos não lhe satisfez...?"

Severus baixou o olhar intimidado. Não esperava que o outro tocasse naquele assunto tão abertamente.

"Não há também necessidade de se envergonhar. Mas, é claro que aquela noite o satisfez, não é mesmo? Lembro-me perfeitamente bem dela..."

Lucius se aproximou mais do rapaz magricela para lhe murmurar algo. Seus dedos se detiveram um tempo na curva do braço de Severus em uma discreta carícia.

"Você faz amor exatamente da forma como imaginei que faria..."

O rapaz de cabelos muito lisos desviou o rosto da vista do outro, sentindo que ele se avermelhava rapidamente. Lucius Malfoy sorriu sonoramente à sua maneira, estalando a língua contra os dentes.

"Aquela poção realmente lhe fez bem. Acho que todos seus problemas foram esquecidos, não é mesmo? Pela primeira vez, eu o vi realmente... feliz..."

"Eu não vou voltar a beber aquilo..."

"Por que não? Você não se sentiu bem com ela? Não é ilegal você usá-la quando estiver triste ou quando quiser realmente se divertir... Isso não faz de você um criminoso ou um dependente, não é mesmo? Esqueceu-se da nossa conversa há pouco? Não deve acreditar em tudo o que dizem. Nem todas as coisas que dizem ser ruins, são realmente tão prejudiciais assim..."

Severus não sabia o que dizer diante do colega. Um curto silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Lucius o quebrou.

"Vi Remus Lupin há pouco passeando com Sirius Black. Os dois estavam no saguão de entrada do Castelo. Acho que ambos se preparavam para um passeio pelos gramados de Hogwarts..."

O rapaz magricela ao ouvir o nome de sua doença, de sua obsessão, de seu amor, imediatamente sentiu os olhos arderem. As paredes brancas avermelharam-se. Aquela notícia chegava amarga aos seus ouvidos.

Lucius tinha uma voz macia ao falar.

"Ora, vamos... Não há necessidade de ficar tão triste..."

O rapaz de olhar gélido observou ao seu redor para se certificar de que ninguém os vigiava. Suavemente, sua mão desceu até o joelho do outro rapaz, traçando um caminho lânguido até a sua coxa.

"Eu tenho mais daquilo lá em cima no meu quarto se precisar... Não é necessário que sofra enquanto Remus Lupin se diverte, não é mesmo?"

Severus se perguntou intimamente o que Lucius teria a mais para ele em seu quarto. Referiria-se ele a poção simplesmente ou tambem àquilo que a carícia em sua perna e seus olhos intuíam?

O rapaz magricela se manteve em silêncio. Lucius se levantou finalmente e deu-lhe um tapinha de leve no ombro.

"Não se martirize tanto. Algumas coisas são mais fáceis do que parecem. Não vai solucionar seus problemas se chorar toda vez que souber da felicidade daqueles que te causam mal... De qualquer modo, deixarei a porta do meu quarto aberta esta noite... Apenas, para o caso de querer conversar..."

Malfoy arrastou sua presença para longe de Snape. Ele se direcionou até a escada do dormitório feminino de onde descia Narcisa Black acompanhada de sua irmã mais velha Bellatrix.

Ele beijou com delicadeza a mão da noiva que ao seu lado era tão pequena. Uma menina de onze, sem corpo, sem altura, com rosto pintado. Quando não trajava o uniforme escolar, ela usava roupas caras e elegantes que a destacavam dos outros alunos.

Para Severus ainda era incompreensível como uma criança podia ser oferecida a um rapaz tão mais velho. As questões de sangue puro entre as famílias abastadas eram sempre muito delicadas e de suma importância.

No entanto, naquela noite, Severus com seu sangue impuro de mãe bruxa e pai trouxa caminhou até o quarto de Malfoy. Encontrou a porta aberta.

Antes, seu sono fora perturbado por uma melancolia profunda que se misturava a um incômodo desejo. Nas duas vezes que adormecera, acordara rapidamente em seguida suado e com imagens perturbadoras em sua cabeça.

Em um de seus sonhos, achara ter se visto beijando Remus. Em outro, se encontrava no quarto de Malfoy.

Dessa forma, ele se levantou de sua cama com aquele profundo formigamento ainda em sua pele. Caminhou hesitante pelo corredor de dormitórios. Alcançou a porta de Lucius.

Encontrou no quarto de mobília lustrosa e lareira acesa, Malfoy sentado próximo à janela. Ele bebia.

Severus aceitou quando o rapaz lhe ofereceu um pouco da água de gilly ligeiramente avermelhada que estava em suas mãos. Juntos, ambos esvaziaram duas taças.

No momento seguinte, as coisas se deram naturalmente. Sem muitas palavras.

Severus se despiu obedecendo a Lucius e fez tudo o que ele lhe mandava fazer. Absorvia um profundo prazer da agressividade do colega. De suas mãos não gentis e de suas investidas impetuosas. Sentia-se à vontade com tais condutas.

Em um determinado estágio em meio à luxúria de seus atos, o rapaz de cabelos loiros lhe batera com força no rosto. Perguntara-lhe se ainda gostava de sentir dor como na época em que se cortava nos banheiros desertos.

Snape assentiu, mas na verdade nada sentira daquele gesto do colega. A segunda dose da poção que Lucius lhe serviu naquela noite anestesiava-lhe o rosto e os dedos. Dessa forma, ainda que seus lábios fossem rachados pelas mãos de Lucius nada sentiu além de uma pequena fisgada em sua boca.

Na manhã seguinte, Severus não fugiu enquanto Malfoy dormia. Acordou sentindo seu corpo inteiro paralisado de dor. Havia algumas poucas manchas de sangue nos lençóis.

No entanto, por muitas noites, o rapaz de cabelos muito lisos retornaria àquele quarto enquanto Hogwarts descansava.

Durante os dias, ocasionalmente ele e Malfoy discutiam filosofia e política com entusiasmo. Lucius chegara mesmo a lhe apresentar alguns de seus amigos mais chegados: MacNair, Mulciber, Amycus. E o rapaz sonserino se descobriria pela primeira vez fazendo parte de algo. Era como ter amigos.

Nos momentos em que estava com Lucius em seu quarto lúgubre, Severus nunca mais se deparara com aquela marca que acreditara ver na primeira vez em que dormira com o sonserino. Não era comum ele se despir em sua frente.

Em pouco tempo, Severus julgava Malfoy uma das pessoas mais inteligentes em Hogwarts e se sentia especial por compreender e compartilhar de seus ideais. Afinal, como Lucius mesmo dissera, o que professores caducos, ultrapassados e reclusos compreendiam sobre a efervescência da vida?

Era necessário ir muito além daqueles muros de pedra... Era necessário se desfazer daquela cegueira indolente imposta em salas de aula. E acima de tudo, renovar um mundo que ainda cheirava a mofo de séculos passados...

Só assim então, poderiam tornar-se corajosos...

(CUT)

James Potter não retornou imediatamente para o Castelo após o confronto silencioso que tivera com Snape. Estava aborrecido demais para interagir com seus colegas. As palavras de Lilly haviam sido demasiadamente difíceis de suportar assim como o olhar de triunfo do sonserino que os espreitava à distância.

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes caminhou um longo tempo pelo pátio dos fundos da Escola, solitário, digerindo seu humor. Quando se aproximou do Corujal mais por seguir a esmo, sem um rumo definido do que por qualquer outro motivo, a irritação se transformara em melancolia.

Então, ele decidiu retornar para o Castelo antes que a chuva que se concentrava naquelas pesadas nuvens desaguasse sobre sua cabeça.

James se viu sozinho no dormitório. Na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, encontrara Peter com alguns colegas e quando lhe perguntara do paradeiro de Sirius e Remus, ele não soubera informar.

Potter deitou em sua cama, fechando o cortinado ao seu redor.

Por que _ela_ conseguia deixá-lo naquele estado? Como Lilly Evans conseguia alterar e brincar com a química da personalidade de James? Subitamente, seu sarcasmo, seus códigos não funcionavam com ela.

E ao mesmo tempo em que ele saía do sério quando ela defendia com toda aquela determinação o Ranhoso, existia sempre uma estranha sintonia, um invisível laço que prendia o garoto de cabelos castanhos naquele olhar. Naquele perfume.

James sentia suas pálpebras pesarem. Aqueles dias haviam sido demasiadamente cansativos. Toda aquela centrifuga de acontecimentos e pensamentos lhe exauria as energias. Ele fechou os olhos então. Foi drenado pelo sono. Mas, os pensamentos ainda assim foram lhe buscar em seu santuário de imagens. Em seu tráfego de informações. No seu mundo superior.

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes se encontrava sentado à mesa da Grifinória no Grande Salão. Todo o recinto se preenchia com o ruído de talheres, louças e vozes. Seus amigos estavam ao seu lado.

O sol penetrava a sala através das frestas das janelas e o céu enfeitiçado do Grande Salão revelava uma manhã tão clara como um dia de verão. James tinha em seu prato apenas lascas de maçã que saboreava como se fosse um verdadeiro banquete.

Então, o rapaz a sentiu. Sentiu uma mão úmida em sua nuca, em seus cabelos. Sentiu um pulso macio tocar-lhe o pescoço e o rosto. E apesar de permanecer de costas para ela, em seu sonho, James via e sentia claramente Lilly.

Ela estava encharcada. Os cabelos molhados caíam-lhe pelo rosto e ombros. Suas roupas respingavam água no piso e se grudavam em sua pele. Ainda assim, ela sorria.

Sorria enquanto acariciava a nuca de James. Sorria enquanto o abraçava, mantendo sua face tocando a dele. Ambos tão próximos. Lilly com os braços em torno de seu corpo.

Era possível sentir apesar de toda aquela água o seu calor. Era febril. Frágil. Suficientemente real.

Então, James sentiu um misto de diferentes sensações. Sentiu paixão e inocência por aquela forma. Sentiu excitação e adoração. Desejo e ternura. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Um conjunto de infinitas dualidades através de um gesto tão singelo.

Quando James acordou, ainda possuía a força do sonho em si. Descobriu então que apesar do frio, sua pele estava quente. Em seu coração, havia uma estranha saudade de algo indefinido. De algo que não acontecera de verdade.

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes não compreendeu sua tensão. Pois, já tivera em outras ocasiões sonhos realmente imorais com imagens que acariciavam sua libido diretamente e o fazia acordar em um estado de verdadeiro prazer.

No entanto, sonhara com Lilly um sonho cujo significado não conseguia compreender. Fora apenas um abraço. Um abraço que James amara. Que o fazia se sentir em um lugar seguro. Que lhe preenchia com uma felicidade que ao mesmo tempo, doía.

Ao afastar o cortinado de sua cama para se levantar, James descobriu que dentro do dormitório chovia. A janela que havia sido deixada aberta batia com força. Pesadas gotas de água entravam no quarto, trazidas pela tempestade que finalmente se dava lá fora.

James se aproximou para fechá-la, sentindo ainda o torpor do sonho que era tão vivo aos seus sentidos. Por um significativo tempo, ele permaneceu olhando a chuva. Os gramados molhados da Escola. As copas das árvores.

Não podia estar se apaixonando por Lilly... Já havia saído com outras garotas bonitas antes de começar a namorar Sirius. Já beijara muitas delas e até avançara o sinal com algumas. Então, por que o beijo trocado com uma menina em uma festa lhe parecia tão inesquecível?

O que diferenciava ela das demais? Qual era o sinal, o feitiço que conduzia a ela poder de invadir seus sonhos? De criar códigos indecifráveis? De perambular por sua mente...

Por seu coração?

James refletia sobre essas questões. Contemplava a chuva que embaçava as vidraças.

Os devaneios do rapaz de cabelos rebeldes foram quebrados de súbito. Por um fugaz momento após sua suspeita, ele julgou que estava enganado. Que se tratavam de dois alunos qualquer, os personagens que cruzaram seu campo de visão.

Porém, logo sua primeira impressão se confirmou através de trejeitos e movimentos que poderia reconhecer a qualquer distância.

Potter não viu da onde eles haviam surgido. Quando sua atenção os capturou, eles já se encontravam a alguns metros da entrada do Castelo.

Encharcados, de mãos dadas enquanto corriam para o interior da Escola, estavam Sirius e Remus.

James os olhou com atenção apesar do incômodo que a situação lhe causava. Avaliou com cuidado a estranheza dos fatos.

Então, aquela certeza se tornou insustentável. E uma outra parte de seu coração na qual ainda não existia Lilly se rompeu silenciosamente. Quebrou-se quando Sirius saiu dela.

(CUT)

Remus sentia seu corpo ser abraçado por aquela sublime sonolência. Uma anestesia do mundo. Permanecia deitado sobre as raízes de árvore enquanto a chuva alagava o universo que o circundava.

Sirius recostara sua cabeça sobre a barriga do garoto de corpo frágil. Tinha seus cabelos negros e lisos acariciados por ele. Ambos sentiam a febre de alguns minutos atrás abandonar-lhes. A friagem da manhã começava a penetrar seus ossos. Porém, não rompia ela a estranha euforia que pairava em um lugar mais profundo que seus corações.

Apenas por um momento, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos enquanto contemplava aquelas folhagens sobre sua cabeça, a luz escura da manhã e a água que atravessava o telhado verde da Floresta Proibida, murmurou com um tom vago e profundo.

"Sirius, você acha que o quê fizemos foi errado?"

O rapaz mais velho levantou a cabeça de seus próprios pensamentos. Ele tinha olhos distantes, porém ainda assim intensos. Sorria seu sorriso que em qualquer circunstância da vida seria belo.

Silenciosamente, Sirius se ergueu e beijou a fronte de Remus. Tão delicadamente. Tão suave o toque daqueles lábios em sua testa, nos cabelos que lhe caíam acima dos olhos.

Sirius não respondeu a pergunta de Remus. Seu gesto fora apenas aquela carícia. A fagulha de um amor divino.

Os lábios depositando um beijo na fronte de Remus. Inocência e paixão em um mesmo ser.

O príncipe coroara sua rainha.

(CUT)

Dispensados da aula de História da Magia no fim de tarde de sexta, os quatro amigos da Grifinória se dirigiram para o lago da Escola.

O sol pálido já começava a se pôr quando sentaram-se à margem daquela água doce. Ventava um pouco, mas isso não lhes impediu de tirarem os sapatos, dobrarem as barras de suas calças e deixarem que a água livre relaxasse um pouco seus espíritos conforme se molhavam.

"É bom o velho Binns nos dar uma folga de vez em quando, não? Como podemos estudar para o NOM's se passamos quase todo nosso tempo ouvindo aquela lengalenga em sala de aula?" começou Sirius, atirando pequenas pedras naquela calma superfície clara que se estendia à sua frente

"Você não tem direito de reclamar, Sirius. Você dormiu a aula toda! Aposto que não ouviu uma palavra sequer do professor..."

"Eu não preciso prestar atenção! Uma noite inteira estudando me fará passar melhor no NOM's do que com a ajuda daquela aula monótona. Mas, me surpreende você continuar a brincar em sala de aula depois da advertência que recebeu em seu boletim no ano passado, Peter..."

O rapaz de cabelos claros pareceu um pouco sem jeito com a observação do outro.

"História da Magia não é meu forte mesmo. Ei, James e você? Onde estava com a cabeça durante a aula?"

"Nas nuvens..." respondeu laconicamente o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes que acendia seu cigarro com a ajuda da varinha.

"Se Filch ou algum professor te ver fumando aqui fora, você estará perdido..." começou Pettigrew com ar de censura.

"Bom, se me proíbem de fazer isso lá dentro, em algum lugar tenho que fazer..."

"Você tem um ponto, James!" riu-se Sirius que também acendeu um de seus cigarros que trazia dentro da mochila "Se alguma coisa der errado, diremos que o monitor nos forçou a quebrar as regras..."

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar os dois amigos, mas não os advertiu de nada. De fato, se os dois fossem pegos fumando nos domínios da Escola, ele também estaria em apuros por estar na companhia de ambos.

A brincadeira de Sirius e a expressão de Remus fizeram com que Peter e James rissem.

"Lobinho, não leve tudo tão a sério... Sempre que nos verem fazendo algo de errado, todos os professores pensarão que nós o seqüestramos e o obrigamos a fazer coisas feias que na verdade não queria fazer..."

"Eu já cumpri algumas detenções com vocês dois, iludido por essa sua teoria, Sirius..."

"Mas, também já escapou de outras muitas! É fácil para você sair ileso. Todos os professores de Hogwarts têm um tesão enrustido por você, monitor Remus. E não é para menos, com esse Q.I. e essa carinha..." falou Sirius tomando o queixo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos entre seus dedos "Ele não é uma graça, James?"

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes olhou para Sirius e Remus por um breve momento. Algo lhe incomodava nas palavras do amigo. Mas, ao responder foi suave. Afinal, concordava com Sirius.

"De fato..."

"Michael Carlson não se aborrece desses dois tirarem essas brincadeiras com você, Remus? Aliás, onde ele está? Não tenho o visto ultimamente com você..."

Foi a vez do rapaz de cabelos castanhos parecer incomodado.

"Bem, estamos dando um tempo... Na verdade, no domingo conversaremos sobre algumas coisas..."

James fitou Remus por um longo tempo. Quando desviou o olhar, sua cabeça se moveu em concordância a algo que não expressara ou ouvira. Concordara com um pensamento só seu que não compartilhou com os outros.

Os garotos continuaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos. Outros assuntos foram trazidos naturalmente. E as horas transcorriam agradáveis.

Sirius num determinado momento em que caminhava sobre as pedras do lago cobertas de lodo, escorregou, molhando-se por inteiro. Suas vestes, seus cabelos compridos, seu corpo encharcaram-se. Subitamente, ele parecia um homem afogado completamente vivo.

As risadas dos outros garotos ressoaram altas e quando James estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, Sirius o puxou também para dentro da água bastante contrariado.

"Ria agora disso, Potter!"

Então, a partir desse momento tudo se transformou em uma grande diversão. Os dois rapazes começaram a simular uma luta em meio ao lago, sem se incomodarem com o fato de estarem encharcados.

Remus, tentando fazer valer sua autoridade de monitor ao pedir-lhes que parassem de agir como crianças, fora puxado pelos dois também para o lago. Em seguida, Peter se juntara a eles após guardar os óculos de James em um local seco.

Os quatro utilizavam suas varinhas em uma guerra onde enxurradas de água eram lançadas em seus rostos a cada minuto. Remus fora de longe o mais atingido, com os olhos vermelhos e tossindo muito quando retornou para a margem.

Porém ainda assim, ele parecia se divertir e sorriu quando Sirius lhe pediu para que voltasse a fim de ajudá-lo a acertar James.

Em meio aquela brincadeira, o garoto de cabelos castanhos se deu conta de que Potter ocasionalmente observava Sirius com uma atenção diferente. Havia uma expressão indefinida em seus olhos. Havia uma tristeza suave ou uma alegria incerta em seu rosto? Talvez, algo que lembrasse saudade.

Então, Remus olhou para Sirius. E este lhe olhava de maneira interrupta. Havia o tremeluzir de um estranho fascínio em suas pupilas cinzentas. Era o rosto de uma adolescente às voltas com sua própria paixão.

Se todas as meninas que perseguiam Sirius Black soubessem como além de atraente, seu rosto podia desenhar-se em uma singular doçura, seria o fim da civilização docente. Filch passaria sua vida toda confiscando poções do amor entre as alunas de Hogwarts.

Remus nunca outrora vira o rapaz de cabelos compridos lhe olhando daquela forma. Para falar a verdade, nunca antes vira Sirius com aquela expressão tão secreta. Timidamente, ele sorriu para o amigo que lhe correspondeu com um ligeiro enrubescer nas lívidas faces.

Quando se preparavam para retornar ao Castelo, James se deteve um tempo próximo à margem do lago. Perto de algumas pedras, em uma pequena poça de água, um peixe se debatia no pouco espaço que lhe cercava. Para uma vida marinha, talvez aquela parte acidentada com pontudos pedregulhos fosse um risco constante.

Potter tomou em suas mãos o peixe de escamas avermelhadas que movia o corpo em uma incessante agonia. Parecia-lhe uma carpa, mas não tinha certeza. Ele correu para levá-lo de volta à parte mais profunda do lago, mas antes que chegasse lá, o animal se tornou subitamente muito quieto. Seus olhos grandes, imóveis. Morreu simplesmente.

Sirius e Remus se aproximaram silenciosos para olhar o peixe que o amigo segurava pela cauda. A asfixia de um ser das águas parecia no mínimo trágica quando ele possuía extensões infinitas de vida tão próximas a si. Mas, ele morrera antes de chegar ao lago.

Os três permaneceram encharcados e quietos diante da vida que se extinguira. Remus agachara-se para olhar melhor os olhos vítreos da carpa.

Na verdade, tudo sempre estava na iminência de extinguir-se. Homens e animais. Cidades e florestas. Continentes e Estados. Tudo. Bastava acertar com precisão seus tendões para que desmoronassem sem vida.

Assim também eram os sentimentos. Vulneráveis Aquiles.

(CUT)

Havia uma segunda expressão de Sirius que em todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts, ocorrera uma única vez. E ela fora presenciada também por Remus e James.

Os quatro amigos permaneciam um domingo estudando juntos para a prova final de Transfiguração que ocorreria no dia seguinte.

Todos, muito jovens, com rostos infantis ainda em seu primeiro ano na Escola de Magia.

Uma pesada mesa da Sala Comunal da Grifinória fora arrastada por eles até a janela cujas vidraças estavam abertas. Fazia o calor de um verão que se aproximava. O sol com seus raios oblíquos começava a se pôr, cobrindo a espaçosa sala com tons sangüíneos.

Alguns outros alunos presentes também estudavam aqui e ali com seu grupo de colegas para os exames finais. Estavam concentrados o suficiente em suas tarefas para não se dispersarem com a beleza daquele crepúsculo.

Sirius possuía aquela luz sépia sobre seus cabelos escuros enquanto fazia anotações em seu caderno. Sua atenção, porém, fora roubada por uma intensa balbúrdia que se dava nos jardins da Escola. As vozes chegavam esganiçadas aos seus ouvidos e foi uma surpresa quando ele se deu conta de que apenas duas pessoas eram capazes de produzir tanto barulho.

Através da janela, Sirius viu que se tratava de um rapaz e uma moça discutindo. Por suas alturas e posturas, pareciam pertencer ao último ano. Trajavam o uniforme da Lufa-Lufa.

"Camille, volta aqui! Camille, não faz isso! Eu te amo! Volta!"

A moça de cabelos loiros e anelados se afastava do rapaz com uma visível perturbação. Parecia possessa e ao mesmo tempo, triste.

"Eu não quero falar com você! Você diz que me ama, mas me magoa! Como pôde me deixar esperando em Hogsmeade a tarde toda? Nós tínhamos combinado! Hoje é o meu aniversário! Ou você se esqueceu?"

O rapaz moreno parecia desesperado. Tentava acalmar a menina sem sucesso e toda vez que ele conseguia tocá-la, ela se desvencilhava exaltada.

"A coisa tá feia lá embaixo!" murmurou Peter com um sorriso sarcástico antes de voltar para o livro de Transfiguração.

"É claro que eu não esqueci, Camille! Você é minha namorada! Eu não fiz de propósito! O treino de Quadribol terminou mais tarde do que eu imaginei. O capitão disse que se eu não participasse desse último treino poderia ser cortado da equipe! Eu me apressei o mais rápido que pude. Desculpa, Camille. Desculpa, meu amor. Eu não queria te deixar chateada no dia de hoje!"

Sirius, James e Remus acompanhavam a briga de namorados com atenção, mesmo quando suas vozes baixaram de tom e eles pararam de falar aos berros. Camille continuava a se desvencilhar do rapaz, ocasionalmente levando as mãos ao rosto. Na verdade, talvez fosse uma briga por um motivo bastante ridículo e corriqueiro.

No entanto, Sirius mantinha um olhar diferente. O olhar de uma idade indefinida. Um sorriso quase imperceptível no canto esquerdo de seus lábios.

Ele largara a pena e o tinteiro com os quais escrevia. Seus dedos se enroscavam nas pontas mal cortadas de seu rabo de cavalo. Parecia pensativo.

Então, James e Remus o viram. Viram aquele rapazinho rebelde e muitas vezes indômito mergulhado em seus próprios sonhos. Em seus devaneios. Não podiam parar de olhá-lo mesmo que quisessem.

Quando o olhar do menino de cabelos rebeldes e o do outro de cabelos castanhos se cruzaram, constataram um no outro o fascínio que Sirius Black lhes despertava. Então, sorriram.

Nos gramados, a moça lufanense se desvencilhava do rapaz uma última vez, antes de ceder aos seus dóceis apelos. Ele lhe murmurou algo secreto. Abraçou-a com desespero, beijando-a rapidamente na boca. Depois, beijou-lhe a fronte. Suavemente. Com ternura.

Sirius desviou a atenção da janela e se voltou para seus cadernos. No entanto, seus olhos não se moviam. O sorriso secreto perceptível apenas de um ângulo ainda estava presente. O sorriso vitorioso de Eros.

Remus e James, muito quietos, ainda o observavam. Entoavam para si, para o tempo, aqueles acontecimentos.

O olhar possesso, a tristeza, os erros e as desculpas. O abraço caloroso, o céu de sépia, o beijo na boca e o beijo na fronte.

Sirius que a tudo vira... Sirius que sorria.

Os três meninos da Grifinória guardariam em algum lugar aquele momento. Como se suas histórias também dependessem daquilo.

(CUT)

Se não fosse pelo sonho em que Lilly Evans o abraçava, James talvez não tivesse coragem.

Se não sonhasse com uma criatura viva ensopada e febril que lhe aquecia com a proximidade de seu corpo, ele não seria impelido a realizar o que já acontecia sem palavras.

De qualquer modo, não se atravessava a vida inteira sem mudanças.

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes esperou por eles onde estava. Esperou que cruzassem o saguão de Entrada da Escola, que fossem detidos por Filch que lhes ameaçava das piores injúrias por molharem o piso, que rissem das caras dos colegas que os olhavam com curiosidade e que por fim, atravessassem a Sala Comunal rumo ao dormitório.

E finalmente estavam lá. Tão molhados como no dia anterior. Molhados pela água que os buscaria aonde quer que fossem. Seres que alcançaram suas infinitas extensões. Sorridentes, efusivos.

Detiveram-se quando encontraram James os esperando no quarto. O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes permanecia calmo. Remus, visivelmente se abalara com seu olhar.

"Onde estavam? perguntou James sem rodeios conforme eles retiravam toalhas e roupas secas de seus malões.

"Fomos pegos pela chuva" retorquiu Sirius incapaz de encarar o outro. Fingia concentração na procura de um casaco.

"Compreendo... E a chuva fez com que perdessem tanto tempo lá fora...? Não creio... De qualquer forma, essa não é a resposta que eu esperava ouvir, não é mesmo,...Remus?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se deteve com as palavras de James. No entanto, não conseguiu encará-lo.

"Por que está falando isso?" perguntou Sirius sem jeito.

James levantou a camada de poeira sobre a verdade. Sua voz se mantinha calma e isso parecia ainda mais assustador.

"Porque eu acho que vocês dois acabaram de transar. Eu não sou idiota. Posso ver isso claramente na cara de vocês dois. Aliás, vejo isso já há mais de uma semana... Eu quero ouvir a verdade. Quero muito mesmo. Então, quem vai começar a falar? Você, Remus? Ou vai ser você, Sirius?"

Os dois garotos permaneceram em silêncio. Havia um pouco de vergonha em suas expressões. James com os braços cruzados, parecia estranhamente maior do que eles.

"Bem, então acho que vou ter que escolher. Sirius, você tem meia hora para se trocar e me encontrar na Torre de Astronomia. Precisamos conversar sem sermos interrompidos. E já que Remus não tem nada a dizer, é melhor então que fique aqui..."

James quando bateu a porta do dormitório atrás de si, ouviu a voz nervosa de Remus chamar pelo seu nome. No entanto, ele não a atendeu. Muito quieto, ele se dirigiu para a Torre de Astronomia que naquela hora do dia em um sábado, estaria certamente deserta.

Uma vez lá, o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes se sentou na escada em espiral que conduzia a um aposento superior. Mapas lunares e livros eram guardados naquele recinto. A chuva castigava incessantemente as vidraças e a friagem inevitavelmente atravessava algumas frestas.

Os telescópios empoeirados e as perfeitas imitações de planetas que decoravam a torre pareciam quinquilharias tristes naquela manhã escura. James aguardou Sirius sem sentir a passagem do tempo. Em sua cabeça, ele costurava, suturava frases. Havia sem dúvida sofrimento também.

O rapaz de cabelos compridos chegou solitário. Com as madeixas escuras ainda úmidas e as roupas enxutas. Uma expectativa quase mortal se fundia em seu olhar. Porém, havia coragem em sua postura, passada a turbulência inicial. Encarava James sem desviar as pupilas cinzentas.

"Sirius... Sirius... Por que não me contou antes? Como deixou que as coisas chegassem a esse nível tão incômodo? Onde vocês estavam afinal?"

"Não foi por mal, James... Estávamos na Floresta Proibida..."

"Na Floresta Proibida... Eu acho que isso explica também você de uns dias para cá querer virar todas as madrugadas com Remus estudando na Sala Comunal, não é mesmo...?"

"James, eu estou muito envolvido com ele. Eu o amo. Não encontrava um modo de te dizer isso..."

"Pois, deveria, Sirius. Acha que eu não tenho visto como se falam ultimamente? Como se devoram com o olhar? É claro que vocês estão apaixonados. Seria cego se não enxergasse isso. Eu permaneci esperando que me dissessem, mas vocês preferiram estender essa situação até o último minuto..."

"Como acha que eu poderia lidar com você, James? Você é tão incompreensível, tão enigmático... Não conseguia prever nenhuma reação sua, mas toda vez que pensava em você se afastando, me sentia péssimo... Eu não queria te perder também. Você e Remus são as pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo. Eu preciso de vocês dois..."

"Sirius, eu também te amo com uma força incomparável. E amo Remus. Mas, isso não era motivo para que me escondessem coisa alguma. Se querem ficar juntos, está bem. Nós terminamos qualquer obrigação que tenhamos ainda um com o outro..."

O rapaz de cabelos compridos o olhou de forma confusa.

"Está terminando comigo?"

"O que você esperava, Sirius? Mas, é claro... Se estão apaixonados, é Remus que você deve namorar, não eu..."

"Mas, eu não quero que nada entre nós mude! Eu amo você também, James! Há alguns dias atrás, estávamos matando aula para nos pegamos no dormitório! É como se estivesse apaixonado por vocês dois, não entende?"

James lançou um olhar gélido para o amigo.

"E por algum momento você acreditou que poderia ficar comigo e com Remus ao mesmo tempo?"

"Acreditei! E qual é a surpresa? Eu sei que você também sente atração por ele! Eu me lembro perfeitamente bem do que fizemos na casa de Remus nas férias de verão. Você gostou, Potter! Você me disse que gostou e que teria adorado ter ido mais longe, não é verdade?"

"Sirius, eu às vezes desejo Remus. Desejo você também. Você sabe disso! As coisas entre nós dois sempre foram estranhas. Mas, isso não é o suficiente. Você expôs suas idéias para ele? Perguntou se ele não gostaria de ter com você um namoro convencional? Justamente Remus que é convencional! A déia de ficar com nós dois é um despropósito! Você tem que pensar no bem dele como um bem maior, não no seu!"

"Suponhamos que eu falasse com Remus e o convencesse... James, eu não quero te perder!"

James suspirou profundamente. Antes de prosseguir, ele voltou a se sentar na escada exausto.

"Sirius, você tem esse problema com a sua mãe. Você está sempre com pavor de não ser amado. Você teme ser esquecido... Eu nunca o abandonarei. Mas, o que tivemos acabou. Deixe as coisas terminarem naturalmente. Talvez, seja possível apaixonar-se por duas pessoas, mas o amor maior, esse pertence apenas a uma. E o modo como você olha Remus, me faz ter certeza de que é ele agora o amor da sua vida... Fomos felizes, nos divertimos durante um tempo. Você deve ter me amado. Mas, as coisas mudaram... Posso ver isso com clareza. Por que você também não vê?"

O rapaz de cabelos compridos se inflamou. A estranha conformidade nas palavras do outro o aborrecia.

"Sério, Potter? Deve ser por isso que estou sentindo uma calma irritante em você! Parece nem sofrer! Agüentou bravamente essa semana que disse ter percebido o que estava acontecendo entre Remus e eu. Parece que algumas coisas mudaram também para você, não é mesmo? "

"Mudaram, Sirius. Mudaram há um tempo. Na verdade, estou gostando de uma outra pessoa..."

As palavras de James deixaram Sirius nervoso.

"Menino ou menina?"

"Menina... A princípio, eu achei que fosse algo passageiro. Mas, não passou..."

"Quem é ela?"

"Não interessa quem é ela, Sirius. O importante é que temos que terminar..."

"Você ficou com ela?"

James sustentou o olhar possesso de Sirius.

"Eu a beijei no aniversário de Remus. Foi só um beijo. E eu acho que ela não gosta de mim. Ela em nenhum momento me deu uma esperança verdadeira. Mas, isso não importa, Sirius. Não importa porque as coisas mudaram e precisamos agir de acordo com nossos sentimentos..."

"Você ficou com uma garota e não me falou nada!? Como pôde fazer isso comigo?"

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes também começava a se alterar.

"Você transou com Remus na floresta da Escola! Não acredito que um beijo possa ser pior do que isso!"

"Mas, Remus está muito próximo de você! Remus é igual a _nós_. Não se trata de uma dessas garotas imbecis e fáceis que correm atrás de você..."

"Ela não é imbecil e muito menos fácil, Sirius. Não fale assim das pessoas."

"Eu falo como eu quiser! Agora, eu enxergo tudo muito bem. Toda essa ladainha, toda essa conversa para você era um subterfúgio para se ver livre! Pois bem, está livre de seu fardo! Corra para ela... Transe com ela também pela Escola para me punir..."

"Eu não acredito que..."

"Não acredita no quê? Que eu estou agindo assim? Não poderia agir de outro modo! Você é igual a minha mãe! Você é igualzinho a ela. Tantos rodeios, tanta preocupação para dizer ao que veio. Para dizer que está pensando só em si mesmo! Que quer fornicar com uma vadia qualquer..."

"Sirius, você está sendo injusto... e egoísta! Apesar de tudo que sinto por você, eu estou te dando a liberdade para que fique com Remus. Você nunca foi um fardo pra mim. E eu nunca deixarei de te amar. Mas, entenda que assim como não planejou que seu envolvimento com Remus fosse tão longe, não é por mal que eu acabei gostando dela... Você é meu amigo. Sempre será. Sempre estarei com você ainda que nunca mais nos toquemos..."

O rapaz de cabelos compridos fitava o outro com uma raiva crescente. Escutava aquelas palavras com um misto de dèja vu em sua mente. Helénne Langonélle Black o espreitava de um lugar inalcançável. E ele também a via.

A mulher que mais parecia uma estudante com lábios pintados o afastara. Bellatrix Black com roupas claras, ombros nus chegara de seu segundo ano em Hogwarts para permanecer na casa de veraneio dos tios. O abraço de ambas era repleto de imoralidade, de falsas aparências. Uma grande traição.

Todos os beijos destinados ao filho, desviados para a sobrinha. Bellatrix ainda com manchas vermelhas no canto da boca.

E ele, o Sirius de alguns anos atrás, sentia suas entranhas se revirarem em um asfixiante ciúme.

Então, viera James e sentara ao seu lado no Expresso de Hogwarts. No entanto, levantava-se agora de seu lugar para sentar-se perto de um rosto que não conseguia visualizar. Justamente seu James que parecia nunca querer abandoná-lo. Ele, cuja presença dava ares de eternidade.

Sirius não conseguia se conter de ciúmes.

"Ah sim, e você sempre é tão nobre, Potter! Eu não quero a sua amizade. Eu não quero nada seu!"

"Pense no que está falando! Está agindo como um menino mimado. Está sendo idiota!"

"Já que estou sendo idiota, não fale mais comigo! Desejo toda infelicidade do mundo para você e essa garota! Agora, desapareça da minha frente e _morra_ junto com ela, Potter!"

Imediatamente, após Sirius atirar aquelas palavras ensebadas de ódio para James, o espaço se tornou muito quieto. E se o garoto de cabelos compridos podia ir longe, foi além.

Em um minuto, todas as brincadeiras, os risos, as carícias trocadas e a afinidade de ambos estremeceram. O dia em que James muito jovem se dirigiu a Sirius no caminho para Hogwarts. A tarde em que ambos permaneceram juntos pela primeira vez. E as noites em que reunidos sob a luz de um lampião, cumpriam detenção entre risos por causa de alguma grande travessura. Tudo se moveu.

E Sirius viu no rosto de James uma decepção tão profunda, tão cheia de agonia que anos mais tarde, quando o amigo de fato estivesse morto, arrancado da vida, ele se culparia. Culparia-se, temendo a força de seu próprio ódio naquele momento em que algum espírito menor se sentira impelido a cumprir sua vontade.

Morte. A vontade que morresse... O roubo de seu tempo.

Era comum, Sirius em momentos de raiva perder a medida de seus atos. Cruzar linhas. Mas, nunca com James. Para James, nunca o seu _fel_.

Então, o garoto de cabelos rebeldes se recompôs. E quando Sirius lhe deu as costas, ele sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Todas as palavras suas haviam sido pisoteadas. E ele se foi.

Foi sentindo-se pior do que jamais fora. Aquela parte sua em que Sirius vivia rebelava-se, mordiscando, paralisando, derrotando todo o resto.

E quando a chuva cessou dias depois, James achou que de algum modo, seu coração também secara.


End file.
